¿Qué Hubiera Pasado Si?
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Jo, Laurie y Anthony se van a vivir a Nueva York. Laurie y Anthony están enamorados de Jo pero ella será muy difícil de conquistar por su forma de ser. Pero serán las malas decisiones de Jo las que marcarán el destino de los tres. Basada en el anime Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari de 1987. NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿No te gustó el final? Pasate por mi blog y encontrarás un final diferente.
1. Prólogo

**UNA BREVE RESEÑA ACERCA DEL LA HISTORIA DEL ANIMÉ AI NO WAKAKUSA MONOGATARI**

**Como me figuro que muchas de ustedes no conocen ésta producción animada de esta serie de TV de 1987 producida por Nippon Animation, más conocida como Teatro Mundial de las Obras Maestras, que consta de 48 capítulos basados en la famosa novela de Mujercitas escrita por Louisa May Alcott, cuya historia difiere un poco de la original, he decidido escribirles esta breve reseña a manos de Jo. Si les interesa este anime, pueden descargarlo de este sitio: Por siempre Orgullo y Prejuicio Children. Sólo escríbanlo en el buscador y entren. Encontrarán el anime en el blog archive/2010/Septiembre, con el nombre de Mujercitas. **

**La Historia de mi Familia:**

Nuestra historia comienza en el año de 1863; yo contaba con 15 años, mi hermana Meg con 16, Beth con 13 y Amy con 10. La guerra civil norteamericana declarada el 12 de Abril de 1861 entre los estados del Norte y del Sur por cuestiones abolicionistas, territoriales y comerciales, llevaba ya 2 años. Nuestro padre, el doctor Frederick March, había ingresado al ejército de la unión para nuestra aflicción.

Por fortuna, nuestra familia gozaba de una buena posición económica gracias a las inversiones de nuestro padre en una fábrica de zapatos de un buen amigo suyo. Pero, unos días antes de que comenzara una de las batallas más cruentas de la guerra, nuestro padre nos dio la alegría de una inesperada visita gracias a que lo habían herido en el brazo. Nosotras estábamos muy felices de tenerlo nuevamente en nuestra casa, pero la dicha no duró mucho cuando, en nuestro día de campo, papá y yo descubrimos la presencia de unos soldados confederados.

Luego de telegrafiar a sus superiores avisándoles de aquel incidente, papá volvió a partir para unirse a su batallón, no sin antes decirle a mi madre que nos mudáramos a la ciudad de NewCord, pues temía que la ciudad de Gettysburg, en donde vivíamos, cayera en manos confederadas. Unos días después de su partida, cuando todavía creíamos que nada malo iba a pasar, la ciudad fue efectivamente invadida por el ejército confederado. Aquel mismo día, desoyendo las advertencias de los soldados enemigos, escondimos en una trampilla secreta a un muchacho negro llamado John Martin que había desertado del ejército confederado. Luego de ponerlo a salvo, aquella noche comenzó una cruel batalla entre ambos bandos. Mi familia y yo, como tantas otras, nos ocultamos en los bosques, desde donde observamos con horror cómo nuestra ciudad era incendiada por los soldados confederados y por los cañonazos.

Al día siguiente, cuando regresamos a la ciudad, advertimos desesperadas que nuestra hermosa casa había quedado reducida a cenizas. Por fortuna, nuestro padre había regresado para saber si estábamos bien, pero se marchó inmediatamente después, rogándole encarecidamente a mi madre que nos fuéramos de inmediato a NewCord y le pidiéramos ayuda a la tía March a quien él ya le había escrito explicándole nuestra desesperada situación.

La batalla de Gettysburg había ocurrido en los tres primeros días de Julio, causando miles de muertos y heridos.

Partimos hacia la ciudad de NewCord al día siguiente de finalizada la batalla y, luego de un día de viaje, llegamos a nuestro destino. En un principio, la tía Marta no fue muy generosa con nosotros y no tenía ninguna intención de ayudarnos debido a una disputa familiar que ella había tenido con mi padre cuando él era joven y había decidido abandonar la universidad para seguir sus ideales. En aquel tiempo, mis tíos habían tomado a mi padre bajo su cuidado cuando él se había quedado huérfano.

Pero, gracias a los dichos poco honestos y especulativos de nuestro primo, David Forrest, sobrino y único heredero legal de la fortuna de mi tía, quien iba a visitarla cada vez que se quedaba sin dinero gracias a la vida de despilfarro que llevaba, ella decidió acogernos en su enorme mansión hasta que encontráramos nuestra propia casa.

Fue muy curiosa la manera en que la hallamos… Resulta que, durante nuestra estadía en casa de tía March, nos enteramos por boca de nuestra madre que habíamos quedado sumergidas en una profunda pobreza tras haber sido incendiada por soldados confederados la fábrica de zapatos en la que papá había invertido todos nuestros ahorros. Como únicamente percibiríamos el sueldo de militar de papá, Meg decidió buscar trabajo y yo me encargué de ir a publicar su aviso en uno de los dos diarios de la ciudad: el NewCord Times. Yo tenía mis propios propósitos para ir personalmente al diario, puesto que estaba decidida a hacer publicar una de mis novelas en él para así ganar dinero y ayudar a mi familia. ¡Pero fui terriblemente humillada por uno de sus periodistas acusándome de ser una chiquilla que solamente escribía tonterías! Regresé furiosa a casa con enormes deseos de propinarle un buen golpe de puño a aquel cerdo presuntuoso. Pero, al otro día, el mismo periodista me visitó para pedirme ayuda en un reportaje acerca de la batalla de Gettysburg. Para sorpresa de Meg, quien había pensado que yo lo golpearía, lo ayudé con todo gusto. Días después, cuando ya desesperábamos en la búsqueda de una casa grande que no fuera muy cara y que David comenzaba a molestar a mi tía sobre nuestras falsas intenciones de encontrar una, me topé nuevamente con aquel odioso periodista, cuyo nombre era Anthony Boone, bajo el refugio de un gran árbol, pues aquella tarde me había sorprendido la lluvia. Él me contó que conocía una casa que seguramente nos vendría como anillo al dedo, así que decidí acompañarlo para verla.

Grande fue mi dicha cuando me enteré de que querían alquilarla a un buen precio durante 10 años, pues sus dueños, quienes habían trabajado en ella utilizándola como una fábrica de objetos de vidrio, se habían mudado a Italia y ya no la necesitarían durante todo ese tiempo.

Nos mudamos justo al mismo tiempo que terminaba el verano. Mi tía se quedó muy triste y hasta se ofreció en adoptarme para no quedarse sola. Por supuesto que me negué, pero prometí trabajar para ella y visitarla todos los días. Mientras tanto, mi hermana había obtenido trabajo como institutriz en una buena familia que se apellidaba King.

Y así comenzó nuestra nueva vida en nuestra nueva casa, conociendo a nuestro querido vecino y amigo Laurie en un baile y luego a su abuelo James Laurence; después a John Brooke, el tutor de Laurie, quien luego se convirtió, para mi disgusto, en el flamante prometido de mi hermana Meg. Tanto ella como Amy hicieron muchos amigos. Anthony me dio la gran alegría de publicar por primera vez una novela por entregas en el NewCord Times. Beth enfermó gravemente de escarlatina pero logró recuperarse del todo para el final de la guerra, el 9 de Abril de 1865. Para entonces, nuestro padre había regresado del frente el día de navidad y había hecho las paces con mi tía March. Días después Anthony se había marchado a Nueva York en busca de un mejor futuro. Ilusionada por todo lo que él me había contado acerca de esa maravillosa ciudad, a los pocos días de que nos conmocionara la terrible noticia del asesinato del presidente Lincoln, partí hacia la ciudad de Nueva York con las intenciones de ampliar mis horizontes y probar mis alas. Laurie se quedó muy triste por mi partida, pero espero que sea fuerte y comience una nueva etapa de su vida en la universidad.

**Prefacio de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, espero que esta breve reseña les haya ayudado para comprender esta historia. Uno de los cambios más importantes fue que Amy no dejó la escuela a causa de un buen consejo de Laurie. ****Esta historia está íntegramente basada en el animé Ai No Wakakusa Monogatari, que, a su vez, está basado en la novela Mujercitas de Louisa May Alcott. Como en la sección de Animé no está, me vi obligada a publicarla en la sección de Libros. Esta es una versión libre desde mi punto de vista, quizás las historias de Beth y Jo cambien radicalmente en esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste! **

LITTLE WOMEN

AI NO WAKAKUSA MONOGATARI

MUJERCITAS

**¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI…?**

PRIMERA PARTE: JO EN LA GRAN CIUDAD

**Prólogo:**

"¡Ah…! ¡Jo…! —suspiró quedamente un joven periodista mientras se apoyaba sobre la ventana de su habitación y contemplaba todo el intenso movimiento de una ciudad tan grande como la de Nueva York, recordando a aquella jovencita con aspecto de muchacho que le había robado el corazón—. ¿Es que alguna vez vas ha darte cuenta de lo mucho que te amo…?

Bajó la vista y comenzó a leer nuevamente la carta que ella le había mandado hacía ya una semana.

La carta decía así:

_Querido Anthony:_

_¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Seguramente la has pasado estupendo visitando todos aquellos lugares tan interesantes que tiene Nueva York! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustaría estar allí en este mismo momento! (Debo admitir, para mi desgracia, que me siento muy envidiosa de la suerte que tienes de estar allí…)._

_Recuerdo que me preguntaste por la salud de Beth en tu última carta, pues alégrate, ¡mi hermana ha mejorado considerablemente! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Verdad? Tendrías que verla correr, ¡jamás la vi correr de esa manera! Y, aunque se lea muy mal, debo admitir que algo bueno salió de su enfermedad después de todo._

_Laurie aún sigue molesto conmigo porque le dije que me iría a Nueva York. ¿Pero qué le ocurre a ese tonto? ¿Se ha creído que soy uno de esos perritos falderos que le hacen compañía a su dueño hasta la muerte? Si tú logras entender su comportamiento tan infantil, me gustaría que me lo explicaras…_

Al llegar a esta parte de la carta, Anthony sonrió.

—Pues le pasa lo mismo que a mí, mi querida Jo —dijo—: está completamente enamorado de ti y tú ni cuenta te has dado.

Siguió leyendo la carta.

_Papá y mamá por fin aceptaron mis intenciones de probar mis alas fuera de casa, fue una ardua tarea, pero logré convencerlos y les demostré que soy una chica muy sensata y madura que podrá conducirse sola en una ciudad tan grande como la de Nueva York. A tía Martha no le agradó mucho la idea, pero me pidió un millón de veces que sea cuidadosa, ¡pero qué fastidio! ¿Recuerdas al pesado de mi primo, David? ¡Pues se le ha dado por la fotografía! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Deberías verlo sacando fotos de aquí para allá y pillando a cualquier desprevenido para hacerle un retrato! ¡Con lo tieso que tiene que quedarse uno para que la foto salga bien! Bueno, pero al final, tuve lástima de él y lo contraté para que nos tomara una foto a toda la familia antes de que yo parta hacia Nueva York._

_¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba! ¡Mi hermana se va a casar con el tutor de Laurie! ¡El señor John Brooke! Debo admitir que en un comienzo no me gustó ni pizca aquella idea, pero luego lo pensé mejor y logré sentir alegría por ellos dos…_

_¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba! ¡Estaré en Nueva York el 10 de Abril! ¡Espero que estés en la estación para recibirme con los brazos abiertos! ¡Ah! ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera que me muestres de aquella ciudad tan maravillosa!_

_Saludos desde NewCord:_

_Jo_

_P,D: ¡No te olvides de ir a recibirme, Anthony Boone!_

Por un buen rato el joven periodista se quedó completamente sumergido en sus sueños, imaginando todo lo que él y Jo harían en la ciudad… ¡Se divertirían tanto juntos! ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad! No estaría ese muchachito inmaduro estorbando por ahí…

—¡Ah! ¡Si tan sólo te dieras cuanta de lo mucho que te amo, Josephine March! Conociendo tu iracundo carácter, ¿cómo haré para hacértelo saber sin que te enojes conmigo?

De pronto, Anthony abrió grandemente sus ojos y, asustado, miró hacia el almanaque que le marcaba…

—¡10 de Abril! ¡El tren! ¡La estación! ¡Jo! ¡Maldición! ¡Ella me matará!

Y sin perder más tiempo, tomó su chaqueta y su sombrero para salir disparado de su departamento hacia la estación del tren, rezando porque Jo aún no hubiera llegado porque sabía por experiencia que ella iba a matarlo si se olvidaba de ir a recogerla.

**Dejen reviews si les interesó la historia! No se preocupen, los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	2. New York, New York

**Capítulo 1: New York, New York**

Josephine March, mejor conocida por su sobrenombre de "Jo", era una chica de 17 años, alegre, entusiasta y soñadora, dispuesta a hacer realidad todos sus sueños costaran lo que le costaran, y por ello, su innata testarudez y su fuerte carácter, la ayudarían en su empeño.

El sueño de Jo era convertirse en una gran escritora. Ya había logrado publicar una de sus novelas en un diario llamado _Newcord Times _que se publicaba en Newcord, la ciudad en donde su familia se había instalado luego de que su anterior casa, en Gettisburg, se hubiera quemado debido al ataque del enemigo confederado en la recientemente terminada guerra civil por la abolición de la esclavitud_. _El editor en jefe del mencionado periódico había sido muy amable con ella, pero Anthony Boone, un joven periodista encargado de la sección de "literatura" y responsable de aceptar o no las novelas publicadas en serie, había sido bastante crítico con sus obras desde un comienzo, pero gracias a su determinación (y los concejos de Anthony), Jo había mejorado su escritura y logrado que le publicaran por primera vez una novela por entregas.

Aunque Anthony a veces lograba enfadarla, Jo se había beneficiado muchísimo con su amistad, ya que, gracias a él, su familia había logrado encontrar una casa de alquiler perfecta, cuyo vecino, el joven Laurie Laurence, se había hecho un gran amigo de ella y de sus hermanas; sus concejos sobre literatura la habían guiado por un camino que ella había creído conocer cuando en realidad no era así debido a su falta de experiencia; luego, más adelante, Anthony —que se marchaba hacia Nueva York buscando un mejor futuro como periodista— le había aconsejado que conociera el mundo para ser una mejor escritora y que comenzara por marchar hacia la misma ciudad que él.

En un comienzo, Jo dudó, pero en cuanto su padre regresó de la guerra y su hermana Beth se había recuperado completamente de la enfermedad que casi la había enviado al cielo, Jo decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo y marcharse para vivir unos años en Nueva York.

En un comienzo, sus padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero cuando Anthony les escribió que le había encontrado a Jo un buen trabajo como institutriz en una pensión respetable, ellos le concedieron el permiso a su hija para que iniciara por fin su tan anhelada independencia.

Bajo la silenciosa protesta de su gran amigo Laurie (quien estaba secretamente enamorado de la muchacha), Josephine March, la futura gran escritora, se marchó para iniciar una nueva vida en la gran ciudad.

Cuando el tren que la llevaba comenzó a acercarse a Nueva York, la joven aspirante a escritora se maravilló al contemplar una moderna y gran ciudad llena de edificios y gente de diferentes nacionalidades. Lo que Anthony le había contado al respecto de aquella maravillosa ciudad era cierto: New York prometía ser algo muy especial en el futuro de la nación estadounidense.

Ya en la estación del tren, cuando éste detuvo su recorrido, todos sus pasajeros comenzaron a bajar rápidamente al andén mientras que otros subían a los mismos vagones con la intención de emprender viaje. Había mucha gente en aquel lugar, por lo que Jo no pudo evitar sentirse algo perdida y desamparada, pero como ella era una chica muy orgullosa, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar a buscar a su amigo Anthony, quien seguramente se encontraba mezclado entre tanta gente, buscándola, pues él ya debía saber sobre su arribo a la ciudad por la última carta que ella le había mandado hacía ya unas cuantas semanas atrás.

—Pero, bueno. ¿En dónde se habrá metido ese tonto de Anthony? —se quejó la jovencita con un brazo en jarra al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Mientras caminaba entre la multitud con su enorme maleta entre las manos, Jo miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor. Aquella estación era enorme y llena de vida, con gente que iba y venía desde todas direcciones del país; blancos, negros, indios y hasta orientales se cruzaban como si fuera que todas las razas del mundo estuvieran reunidas tranquilamente en aquel lugar, estimulando enormemente la imaginación de la muchacha; habían muchos vendedores vendiendo sus más diversas mercaderías a los recién llegados y a los que se marchaban. Había uno de ellos que vendía libros, folletos y revistas, lo cual llamó inmediatamente la atención de Jo, quien dejó la maleta a un lado y se dispuso a ver aquella interesante mercadería. No se había dado cuenta en ningún momento, que un pequeño pilluelo estaba observándola maliciosamente desde hacía rato.

Jo no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico salió disparado de su escondite, tomó la valija y salió huyendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso es mío! —exclamó Josephine al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, lanzándose a toda carrera por detrás del ladronzuelo para atraparlo y quitarle sus pertenencias robadas.

¡Ladrón! —gritó furiosa mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Estaba muy asombrada por la velocidad del niño, puesto que llevaba una pesada valija en sus pequeñas manos y podía correr como una gacela.

El chico ya estaba muy acostumbrado a esa actividad y generalmente le resultaba muy fácil evadir a sus víctimas, pero le sorprendía el hecho de que aquella muchacha desgarbada que parecía un chico, aún lo estuviera persiguiendo tenazmente. Generalmente las chicas se quedaban muy asustadas y pedían ayuda a gritos.

En ese momento, el amigo periodista de Jo, Anthony Boone, cruzó a toda velocidad la puerta principal de la estación de tren, pues se la había hecho tarde y le preocupaba que Jo se hubiese perdido. Mientras miraba a su alrededor para encontrarla, un chiquillo pasó corriendo velozmente por su lado y casi lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! —le reclamó alzando el puño, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta, vio que su amiga Jo venía corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Jo! —pensó muy contento de verla—. ¡Y viene corriendo hacia mis brazos! ¡Ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano terminaría por darse cuenta de lo que siento por ella!".

Muy ilusionado con la idea, Anthony abrió los brazos para recibirla y exclamó:

—¡Aquí estoy, mi querida Jo! ¡Ven a mis bra…!

Pero su dama pasó como un suspiro por su lado mientras le gritaba de muy mal humor:

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Anthony? ¡¿No ves que ese chico se lleva mi maleta? ¡Ayúdame a quitársela!

Desilusionado y un tanto contrariado, el joven periodista bajó los brazos y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos.

—… Ya me parecía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad… —Y comenzó a correr detrás de su amiga para alcanzar al pequeño ladronzuelo.

Los tres corrieron a lo largo de la estación esquivando gente y equipajes, el niño aún tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo al igual que Jo, quien parecía que no se iba a cansar nunca de correr, en cambio, al pobre de Anthony, le costaba demasiado mantener el ritmo de aquellos dos.

La persecución duró varios minutos y, viendo que no lograría escaparse de sus perseguidores, el ladronzuelo abrió la maleta y dejó caer todas las pertenencias de Jo, que quedaron esparcidas por todas partes para la angustia de la chica, olvidándose completamente de la persecución del ladronzuelo y dedicarse a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible ante las murmuraciones de la gente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Jo? —preguntó su amigo mientras comenzaba a alzar unos cuantos libros del suelo hasta que… alzó una de las prendas interiores de la muchacha.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Oh! —exclamó muy asombrado al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Josephine, colorada como un tomate y furiosa como un volcán, le hizo soltar la prenda de un sólo manotazo en las manos.

—¡¿No te da vergüenza, Anthony Boone? ¡Tocar las cosas privadas de una dama! —se quejó—. ¡No te he pedido tu ayuda y tampoco la quiero ahora!

—¡Pero si recién acabas de pedírmela para atrapar al ladrón!

—Si hubiera sabido que corrías como una tortuga, nunca te hubiera pedido eso —rebatió furiosa mientras alzaba sus cosas con muy poco cuidado, así que Anthony decidió no meterse y dejar que ella lo hiciera todo. Tal vez así se le pasaría el mal humor.

Una vez que todo estuvo recogido y empaquetado, y luego de mucho insistirle, el joven periodista fue quien se encargó de llevar la maleta mientras Jo caminaba a su lado a grandes pasos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Aún estaba muy enojada y abochornada por lo ocurrido en la estación del tren.

Anthony, quien conocía el carácter fuerte de Jo y sus constantes rabietas, sabía que lo mejor era dejar pasar un rato hasta que ella se calmara, porque, aunque ella fuera muy impulsiva e irritable, sus enojos duraban muy poco y nuevamente volvía a ser la chica alegre que siempre solía ser.

—Oye, Jo… —le dijo mientras iban caminando por la acera, ya en plena ciudad.

—Qué —replicó de mala gana sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, pues aún se sentía muy avergonzada.

—¿Quieres que te muestre la ciudad? Una buena escritora siempre tiene que mantener los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse un solo detalle del nuevo mundo que se le presenta… ¿Quién sabe si alguna vez vuelvas a tener semejante oportunidad? ¡Podrías sacar muchas historias con lo que veas! —Todo esto lo había dicho con un tono de tranquila indiferencia, como si ella no estuviera molesta con él.

Curiosa y sensata como era, Jo lo miró unos instantes con la boca abierta, cayendo en la cuenta de que uno de sus sueños más anhelados, estar en Nueva York, se había realizado y que tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo antes de perder el tiempo con una estúpida rabieta. Rápidamente recobró su buen ánimo y subió al taxi que los esperaba y se dedicó a contemplar muy extasiada todo lo que aquella magnífica ciudad le ofrecía.

La impresionaron la enorme cantidad de edificios de hasta seis pisos, el recientemente inaugurado Parque Central, las tiendas de ropa; la increíble cantidad de gente de diferentes razas que iban y venían por las calles, algunas de ellas acompañadas por los perros más extraños que había visto en su vida. Todo aquel ajetreo citadino la excitaban y atraían sobremanera.

Anthony, disfrutando enormemente la alegre presencia de su querida amiga, se dedicó a mostrarle todas las maravillas que aquella ciudad les ofrecía con los brazos abiertos, narrándole interesantísimas historias acerca de su fundación, su gente y sus antiguas y modernas construcciones edilicias. Mientras Jo observaba todo con un interés infinito, escuchaba maravillada cada cosa que él le contaba y haciéndole toda clase de preguntas, propias de su carácter curioso.

Para el muchacho, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, puesto que siempre había sentido algo muy especial por aquella chica tan alegre y sincera. Antes, cuando ambos vivían en NewCord, jamás había tenido la suerte de pasear a solas con ella, pues siempre se le adelantaba un chico de la mima edad que Jo: Theodore Laurence, quien era el que siempre acaparaba toda la amistad de la joven. Pero ahora, por fin estaban a solas. Por fin podría demostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

—Ya vamos a llegar a la pensión de los Kirke, Jo, estamos muy cerca —le comentó sonriente.

Emocionada, la joven sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y pudo observar varios edificios altos y viejos que se ubicaban uno al lado del otro, con mucha gente recorriendo sus aceras mientras Anthony la observaba con alegre embeleso. A él le encantaba verla tan animada y se preguntaba qué tan feliz sería tenerla como novia y también como futura esposa.

Luego de indicarle al cochero que parara en una determinada dirección, Anthony y Jo bajaron del carruaje justo frente al edificio que funcionaba como pensión: la pensión de los Kirke. Entusiasmada por llegar a su destino y tenderse sobre una cama para descansar, Jo se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta para llamar, pero entonces, notó que un cartel estaba colgado en ella.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto! —exclamó incrédula después de leerlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Jo? —se acercó Anthony, tan extrañado como ella y decidió leer lo que aquel cartel decía.

Cuando apenas lo hubo leído, el joven periodista no podía creer lo que decía:

_Cerrado momentáneamente_

_por refacciones edilicias_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora que Jo se quedó sin lugar a dónde ir? ¿Volverá a encontrarse con el niño que le robó? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán en el próximo capítulo!**

_**Querida Sombrillita: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a mi primer fic de Mujercitas y por ser la primera en dejar review! ¡Prometo no decepcionarte con tus expectativas! Yo también leí el libro, pero antes de ver el animé (que muchos van a matarme por decir esto, pero me gusta más el animé, je). ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Sayounara Bye Bye!**_

_**Gabriella Yu**_


	3. La Descabellada Idea de Anthony

**Capítulo 2: La Descabellada Idea de Anthony**

_¡Hola! ¡Soy Amy! Y desde ahora en adelante les relataré las aventuras de la familia March. Como hemos leído, la nueva vida de Jo en la gran ciudad de Nueva York comenzó desastrosamente, pero sus problemas no iban a terminar con eso porque sus aventuras recién están comenzado en aquella joven e impetuosa ciudad de los Estados Unidos de Norte América. ¿Qué sucederá entre mi hermana y su amigo Anthony? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos!_

—¡Anthony! ¿¡Me puedes decir qué significa esto! —exclamó Jo muy enojada mientras le indicaba aquel cartel—. ¡Los Kirke no están en su casa! ¡Nadie está en esta casa! ¡Tú tendrías que haberlo sabido, Anthony Boone!

—¡Pe-pero, Jo! ¡Te juro que yo no sabía nada al respecto! —se defendió el pobre periodista, alzando ambas manos como si las utilizara de escudo frente a la ira de su amiga—. ¡Hace una semana los Kirke estaban aquí, yo mismo los visité para asegurarles tu llegada! Te doy mi palabra de honor que estoy tan sorprendido como tú con éste contratiempo…

Al notar en el rostro de su amigo un sincero desconcierto, Jo decidió no achacarle más sus problemas y agregó entre triste y preocupada:

—Perdóname, Anthony, sé que no lo hiciste por mala intención… Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que llegué antes de tiempo…

—¿Eh? —el joven Bonne no pudo entender a lo que ella se refería.

Sin más preámbulos, la desesperada muchacha se sentó pesadamente en el umbral de la puerta con actitud muy poco femenina y con las manos en la barbilla.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —suspiró angustiada—. ¡No puedo regresar ahora a casa! No tengo dinero suficiente para el pasaje y no quiero molestar a papá con un telegrama pidiéndole su ayuda como si yo fuera una niñita desamparada que no puede resolver sus propios problemas…

—Yo creo que eso es justo lo que deberías hacer, Jo —le aconsejó Anthony con un dejo de tristeza en su voz al comprender que la estadía en Nueva York de la señorita March había terminado más antes de lo que imaginaba. ¡Adiós planes románticos!

—¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? —alzó la cabeza y lo miró detenidamente, como si buscara en él un camino a seguir.

—¡Claro! —sonrió—. Pienso que si no le avisas a tu padre sobre esto, se preocupará y se molestará mucho contigo al saber que no contaste con su ayuda y que le ocultaste cosas.

—Puede que digas la verdad, Anthony, pero… —volvió a colocar su barbilla en las manos—, yo no quiero molestar a papá con mis problemas. Me demostraré a mí misma que ya soy una adulta y voy a arreglármelas por mi propia cuenta.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Jo! ¡Pero qué testaruda eres! —replicó—. Haz caso de lo que te digo y mándale un telegrama a tu padre.

—¡No lo haré! —se negó terminantemente, terca como una mula. Entonces se puso de pie para ponerle mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. ¡Sería una cobardía y una terrible herida para mi orgullo! ¡Ya sabré yo cómo salir de ésta!

—¿Entonces estás decidida?

—Completamente decidida.

—Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer… —suspiró, dándose por vencido—. ¿Qué te parece entonces si yo te presto el dinero para el viaje?

Josephine se quedó bastante perpleja al escuchar aquella sencilla sugerencia. Nuevamente, Anthony estaba salvando la situación.

—¿De veras harías eso por mí, Anthony? —le preguntó juntando las manos muy emocionada con la idea y mirándolo con sus ojos grises llenos de esperanza.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Jo! —el muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Tú sabes muy bien que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti…

—¡Bah! ¿Otra vez con esas tonterías, Anthony Bonne? —volvió a molestarse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda deliberadamente—. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que digas esas tonterías.

—Bu-bueno, yo… creo que malentendiste, yo no me refería a eso…—le dijo el joven periodista, un tanto herido en su corazón y juntando la yema de sus dedos índices, sintiéndose muy mal por el rechazo de la chica.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Jo sintiera un poco de remordimiento por haber sido tan ruda con su amigo, quien lo único que había hecho era querer ayudarla.

—Oye…, Anthony… —comenzó a decir con cierta timidez mientras se daba vuelta lentamente.

El aludido se encontraba apoyado en la pared del edificio con el sombrero tapándole los ojos (como solía hacerlo cuando algo lo perturbaba o lo avergonzaba) y las manos metidas en los bolcillos de los pantalones.

—¿Sí? —preguntó sin levantar el mentón.

—Yo… —Jo no podía decirle que lo sentía, su orgullo no se lo permitía por más que luchara contra él, aun era mucho más fuerte que su remordimiento—, yo… Yo creo que… —tragó saliva un tanto avergonzada mientras bajaba la cabeza, metiendo las manos a los bolcillos del vestido y pateando una piedrecilla—. Yo creo que tu idea es magnífica.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —el muchacho la miró lleno de felicidad.

—Pues, claro —replicó rápidamente mientras carraspeaba un tanto nerviosa— es natural que quieras ofrecerme tu ayuda, ya que… somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—¿Amigos? —repitió un tanto desilusionado, pero enseguida se rehízo y le sonrió amistosamente a la chica—. ¡Pues claro que somos amigos, mi querida Jo! ¡Y de los mejores! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Josephine también se rió con él, contenta de que aquel mal momento provocado por ella hubiera pasado tan rápido.

—Bueno, pasemos a lo que nos interesa: ¿cuántos necesitas, Jo? —le preguntó mientras sacaba la billetera.

—¿Eh? Este… yo… —Jo, que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir prestado, se sintió bastante incomoda al ver los billetes, pocos billetes en efecto—. Yo… ¡Yo te prometo que te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda, Anthony! —exclamó juntando las manos y con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Jo! No es necesario que te pongas así, es sólo un favor que te estoy haciendo como amigo y estoy seguro de que me devolverás el dinero en cuanto te sea posible —trató de tranquilizarla mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

—Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera… —titubeó—, necesito cinco dólares, puesto que aun me queda algo del dinero que me dio papá y con eso sería suficiente para comprarme el boleto de tren.

—¿Cinco dólares? ¡Pero mi querida Jo! No es que yo tenga mucho dinero, pero… creo que haces demasiado problema por tan poco…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —quiso saber un tanto ofendida, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—A que eres una persona demasiado puntillosa —le dijo tranquilamente mientras se alzaba de hombros.

—¿Acaso estás criticando mis principios, Anthony Boone? —replicó terriblemente ofendida.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no, Jo! ¡Yo admiro tus principios! —se defendió, alzando las manos—, sólo es que creo que… llevas esos principios tan al extremo que hasta llegas a ser… muy intolerante o… fanática.

—¡¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Explícate antes de que realmente me enoje contigo!

—¡Espera, Jo! ¡No tienes por qué tomártelo tan a pecho! Lo que yo quiero decir es que no tiene nada de malo que le pidas a los demás siempre y cuando se lo devuelvas y sea por alguna buena causa; además… ¿no has pensado que sería muy egoísta de tu parte el no aceptar alguna ayuda desinteresada de los demás? Harías sentir mal a la persona de buen corazón que quisiera ayudarte y eso sería tan malo como no ayudar a los demás, ¿no te parece? Además, un escritor debe mantener la mente abierta y no ser tan cerrado en sus ideas ¿sabes? Un dicho oriental reza así: "No hay nada más difícil de abrir que una mente cerrada".

Jo, bastante pensativa, se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos momentos, rumiando aquellas últimas palabras hasta que por fin suspiró cansadamente mientras alzaba las manos en señal de fastidio.

—Está bien, Anthony, para ser periodista eres bastante convincente con tus monólogos… Y como veo que estás tan interesado en ayudarme, acepto de buena gana tu ayuda.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó el muchacho y enseguida sacó los dólares para entregárselo, pero en cuanto Jo estuvo a punto de tomarlos, una anciana, que había estado observándolos desde hacia rato, se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

—¿Venías a quedarte en esta pensión, queridita?

—¿Eh? —sorprendida, nuestra joven escritora se dio media vuelta para mirar con extrañeza a aquella mujer—. Sí, señora, esa era mi intención. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces eres la señorita Josephine March?

—Así es, mucho gusto en conocerla —la saludó amablemente—. ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre y que iba a hospedarme con los Kirke?

—Me lo dijo la misma señora Kirke antes de marcharse ayer por la mañana, querida —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué se marchó tan repentinamente? —inquirió Anthony—. Supuestamente la señora Kirke sabía que la señorita March llegaría este día. Debió haberle avisado mandándole un telegrama.

—Claro que lo sabía, muchacho, pero lo que ella no sabía era que la pasada noche iba a tener problemas con la infraestructura del edificio.

—¿¡Problemas con la infraestructura del edificio! —exclamaron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

—Así es —asintió la vieja mujer, muy orgullosa de ser el centro de la atención de dos jovencitos, pues no siempre se tenía la suerte de que la juventud escuchara con atención a los ancianos—. Lo que ocurrió, es que los vecinos del edificio de al lado (que no son una familia muy respetable que digamos), comenzaron unas refacciones no autorizadas por el ayuntamiento y… bueno, se excedieron con sus "reformas" y perforaron una de las columnas del edificio de los Kirke y no tuvieron otro remedio que evacuar a todos los inquilinos hasta que los obreros corrijan el desastre antes de que el edificio se venga abajo.

—¿Qué sucedió con los Kirke y sus huéspedes? —inquirió Anthony haciendo gala de su profesión.

—Bueno, algunos de los huéspedes y los Kirke tenían familiares o amigos a quien recurrir por espacio de unos días, otros buscaron otra pensión en donde quedarse y los demás tuvieron que ser auxiliados por el ayuntamiento.

—¿Y no sabe cuánto tiempo tomará toda esa reconstrucción?

—No lo sé, pero creo que más o menos llevará más de una semana.

—¡¿Más de una semana? ¿Y qué haré yo durante todo ese tiempo? —se quejó Jo sentándose sobre su maleta y llevándose las manos a sus mejillas—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué desastroso resultó todo esto! Al fin y al cabo no es mucho tiempo para esperar, irme ahora sería tan inoportuno como quedarme aquí sin tener a dónde ir…

Preocupado, Anthony, se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensativa, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de ayudar a su amiga, hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea, una idea brillante pero arriesgada, dependiendo de cómo se lo iba a tomar su joven amiga.

—Oye, Jo —dijo al fin.

—Qué… —respondió ésta de mala gana, sin siquiera levantar la vista para mirarlo.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una magnífica idea para que no te veas obligada a regresar a tu casa hasta que el edificio de los Kirke esté en condiciones de volver a recibir sus huéspedes.

Ella lo miró muy interesada al igual que la anciana.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa idea magnífica que se te acaba de ocurrir, Anthony Boone?

—Bueno, pues… yo… —pareció dudar unos momentos, pero finalmente logró reunir el valor necesario—. Sse me ha ocurrido la idea de que tú te quedaras a vivir en mi departamento hasta que todo este asunto se resuelva, Jo.

Levantándose inmediatamente de su improvisado asiento como si alguien la hubiera pinchado con una aguja, Jo se puso de pie y enfrentó a su amigo con una actitud que estaba muy lejos de ser la que él hubiera esperado.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir, Anthony Boone? ¡¿Quieres que vaya a vivir a tu departamento? ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Una señorita decente jamás haría tal cosa! —y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba terriblemente furiosa y ofendida—. Jamás hubiera pensado semejante cosa de ti, Anthony Boone, me decepcionas enormemente. Creo que nuestra amistad acabó en este mismo momento.

—¡P-pero, Jo! ¡No me entendiste! ¡No me dejaste acabar! —exclamó con desesperación el pobre muchacho, colocándose de modo suplicante delante de su amiga, quien hizo a un lado la cabeza para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

Mientras, la anciana seguía observando atentamente aquella escena.

Mira, Jo, te lo explicaré y ya verás que no hay nada deshonroso en lo que te estoy proponiendo —le expuso con voz calmada mientras la tomaba por los hombros para que ella lo mirara a la cara—. Mi idea es esta: tú te quedas a vivir en mi departamento hasta que todo esto se arregle, y mientras tanto, yo me iré a vivir por unos días en mi oficina del periódico en el que trabajo.

Jo lo miró de reojo, entre desconfiada y avergonzada por haber reaccionado tan violentamente.

—Y… ¿cuánto tendré que darte por el alquiler?

—¿Alquiler? —sonrió el joven periodista mientras extendía los brazos—. ¡Pero, Jo! ¡No tienes porqué pagarme nada, mi querida amiga! ¡Un favor de amigos no se paga jamás!

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, la jovencita miró a la mujer como si quisiera alguna opinión al respecto, y ésta, no se hizo de rogar.

—¡Vamos, hija! ¡El chico le ofrece su ayuda con toda sinceridad! ¡Acepte y no lo dude más!

Alzándose de hombros, Josephine murmuró que, después de todo, no tenía nada de malo si Anthony no iba a vivir en el departamento mientras ella estuviera allí. Además, le atraía de sobremanera tener que vivir completamente sola por algunos días. ¡Sería una experiencia magnífica para una aspirante a escritora como ella!

—Bueno, está bien —le dijo al fin mientras alzaba su maleta—. Acepto tu propuesta, Anthony, yo permaneceré en tu departamento hasta que los Kirke regresen.

—Me alegra que al fin fuiste razonable, Jo —replicó inocentemente el aludido, pero Jo no se lo tomó de esa manera, por lo que protestó inmediatamente mientras alzaba su puño en contra de él.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Anthony Boone? ¡¿Me estás acusando de ser poco razonable?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Jo! —se defendió mientras agitaba las manos apresuradamente—. ¡Quise decir que por fin has aceptado algo mío sin objetar nada!

—¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto… —se quejó mientras comenzaba a caminar por la acera acompañada por su amigo luego de que éstos se hubieran despedido de la vecina de los Kirke—. ¿En dónde vives?

—Por la otra dirección —respondió sonriendo pícaramente.

—¡Oh! ¿Y recién me lo dices? ¿Es que acaso quieres burlarte de mí, Anthony Boone? —protestó mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía caminando seguida por el muchacho.

En el momento en que Jo se cruzaba nuevamente con la anciana, la miró y le dijo:

—¿Podría decirle a la señora Kirke que ya estoy aquí y que no se preocupe por mí porque ya encontré un lugar en donde quedarme? Volveré aquí cuando todo esté listo.

—Se lo diré, jovencita, pierda cuidado que lo haré —le respondió amablemente.

Luego de despedirse cortésmente por segunda vez de aquella buena señora, Jo y Anthony se fueron caminando por la acera en dirección hacia el edificio en donde él vivía.

—¿No quieres que yo lleve tu valija, Jo? Se nota que está algo pesada… —le preguntó al notar que su amiga la llevaba alzada de la manija con las dos manos.

—No gracias. Puedo yo sola —le contestó tozudamente.

—Te vas a cansar, no es un trayecto muy corto que digamos —insistió—. ¿O prefieres tomar un coche?

—No hace falta, ya verás que sí podré.

—Bueno, como tú quieras —dio un suspiro de frustración mientras metía las manos en los bolcillos, dándose por vencido.

Jo, quien se había dado cuenta de eso, comprendió que nuevamente no había sido muy amable con él después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, así que decidió que debía cambiar de actitud y ser menos rezongona.

—Oye, Anthony… —comenzó a decir mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo—. Yo… Yo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Anthony sonrió lleno de felicidad al escuchar eso.

—¡Oh! ¡No es nada, querida Jo! Un amigo hace cualquier cosa por otro amigo, ¿no es así? ¡No tienes nada de qué agradecerme! —y se rió de muy buena gana mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

Luego de caminar otro rato en silencio, Anthony notó que a Jo ya se le había hecho más difícil llevar la valija.

—¿En serio no quieres que te ayude con eso? Puedo llevarla yo, ¿sabes, Jo?

—No, te he dicho que puedo hacerlo yo sola —volvió a replicarle con tozudez.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Jo! ¡Permíteme ayudarte y ya deja de ser tan terca! —rebatió el muchacho mientras trataba de tomar el mango de la maleta.

—¡No! ¡Te he dicho que yo sola puedo hacerlo, Anthony Boone! —se quejó la muchacha, tratando de evitar que él la tomara.

Y bajo la perspicaz mirada de la vieja mujer, quien ya estaba convencida que el muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, los dos jóvenes se fueron alejando del futuro hogar de Jo, en donde, tal vez, estaría escrito su futuro.

_Mientras mi hermana Jo y su amigo Anthony se entretenían peleando por culpa de una maleta, ni ellos ni todos nosotros en casa nos íbamos a imaginar cómo Laurie se iba a tomar la noticia de que Jo se quedaría por unos días en la casa de aquel periodista que siempre andaba por detrás de ella… Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿es que Jo es tan tonta que nunca se da cuenta de que los chicos mueren por ella? ¡Cómo me gustaría que los chicos hicieran cualquier cosa por mí!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Después de una inesperada pausa, he regresado a las andadas y logrado publicar el tercer capítulo de este fic que espero que les haya gustado. La voz en**_**off**_**es de la pequeña Amy, que, emulando a la serie animada japonesa, he decidido incluirla también. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Jo vivirá por unos días en el departamento de Anthony? ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Qué hará Laurie cuando se entere de esto? ¡Muy pronto lo verán! (Iré publicando de a poquito, tengan paciencia...)**

_**Querida Sombrillita: Y yo espero que escriba una buena y entretenida historia, que es mi meta, aparte, claro, de cambiar un poquitín la hitoria. ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida Moyolehuani84: Perdón por la demora, : ) espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me escribás algunas ideas o deseos que tengas para con esta serie : ) ¡besos!**_

_**Querida**____**Anais Cefiro**__:__**No, no te acuso de ser fan del libro que del animé, ¡estoy segura de eso! : ) El libro es infinitamente mejor, pero, personalmente, prefiero el animé, y si querés verlo, podés descargarlo desde algún sitio. Te diré en dónde si estás interesada : ) Anthony es un joven periodista que Jo conoció en un diario cuando ésta tenía intenciones de publicar su primer novela y desde un comienzo tuvieron sus escaramuzas : ( Este personaje es una invención del animé. Sip, es una lástima que nadie más haga un fic de esta serie, y que sea del libro y no de esta loca que decide hacerlo del dibujo animado, je XD ¡bye!**_

**Las pelis que he visto, son: Océano de Fuego, Legalmente Rubia, Van Helsing, Motín en el Bounty, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, El Triunfo del Amor, etc. Aun no he podido leer nada por falta de tiempo, pero espero poder hacerlo en breve. ¡Me compré el primer tomo de una colección de Historia Universal! ¡Ah! ¡Y un saludito especial para Guadalupe Mena!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	4. Si Compras un Libro, Haces un Amigo

**Capítulo 3: Si Compras un Libro, Haces un Amigo**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Soy Amy. Como recordarán, hemos dejado a Jo metida en un gran lío al verse desamparada en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, pero, como siempre, su amigo Anthony encontró la manera de ayudarla… ¡llevándola a su departamento! ¡Cómo se enfadarán mamá y papá cuando lo sepan! Y tampoco quiero imaginarme cómo se lo va a tomar Laurie cuando se entere de esto… En fin, no creo que Anthony sea un tipo malo… ¿No es así?_

Antes de proseguir con la narración de esta historia, sería conveniente hacernos una idea de lo que era la ciudad de Nueva York en los tiempos en que vivía nuestra protagonista.

En el siglo XIX, la inmigración y el desarrollo transformó la ciudad. Una visionaria propuesta de desarrollo, el _Commissioners' Plan of 1811_, expandió la rejilla urbana por toda la isla de Manhattan, y la apertura en 1819 del Canal de Eire conectó el puerto atlántico con los vastos mercados agrícolas del interior de Norteamérica.[] Para 1835, la ciudad de Nueva York había sobrepasado a Filadelfia como la ciudad más grande de Estados Unidos. La política local había caído bajo el dominio del _Tammany Hall_, un sistema de clientelismo político apoyado por los inmigrantes irlandeses.[] Algunos miembros de la antigua aristocracia mercante contribuyeron al establecimiento del Central Park, el cual se convirtió en el primer parque paisajístico de una ciudad estadounidense en 1857. Por otro lado, un importante movimiento abolicionista existió en Manhattan y Brooklyn, y aunque los esclavos existieron en Nueva York en la década de 1820, para la década siguiente, Nueva York se convirtió en el centro de activismo abolicionista del Norte.

Entre el 13 y el 16 de julio de 1863 la oposición a la conscripción militar durante la Guerra Civil Estadounidense (1861-1865) provocó una serie de manifestaciones violentas conocidas como _Draft Riots_ o _Draft Week_; dichos eventos son considerados como uno de los peores levantamientos civiles de la historia estadounidense.[][]  
Durante este siglo la ciudad se consolida como la ciudad más grande y como el puerto más importante de la nación lo que constituía un enriquecimiento progresivo.

Las gentes adineradas se trasladaron a la parte alta de la ciudad, adonde luego llegó el transporte público. El ómnibus tirado por caballos se introdujo en 1832. Pero con el rápido crecimiento aparecieron los problemas que acarrean las grandes urbes: los incendios, las epidemias y las crisis financieras causaron importantes daños. El 5 de octubre de 1858 el Crystal Palace fue completamente destruido por el fuego.

La llegada de un gran número de inmigrantes incrementó la concentración demográfica, creciendo los suburbios. En 1846, uno de cada siete neoyorquinos era pobre.  
Cuando los comerciantes neoyorquinos empezaron a amasar grandes fortunas, la ciudad entró en una época dorada, durante la cual se construyeron muchos ostentosos edificios.  
Se invirtieron millones de dólares en las artes, fundándose el Metropolitan Museum, la Public Library y el Carnegie Hall; se inauguraron hoteles de lujo como el Waldorf-Astoria y el Plaza, y surgieron grandes almacenes para abastecer a los más adinerados. El tramo de la Sexta Avenida situado entre las calles 14 y 23 era conocido como Fashion Row (o de la moda). Lujosas mansiones se alineaban en la Quinta Avenida.

Y era ése el nuevo mundo que rodeaba a la joven escritora, un mundo maravilloso que le abría las puertas y era recibida con la promesa de nuevas y maravillosas experiencias para su espíritu joven y aventurero, deseoso de saborear la libertad y el autoconocimiento.

Conociendo la innata curiosidad de Jo, Anthony la había llevado hacia la zona más interesante de la ciudad, en donde visitaron el Museo Metropolitano, la Librería Pública y la Sexta Avenida, en donde grandes tiendas ofrecían sus productos más atrayentes para el consumidor, claro que, aquellos productos no estaban al alcance de cualquier bolcillo debido a sus altos precios.

Como en un sueño, olvidándose por completo de la disputa por la maleta, Jo se la entregó a su amigo y se dedicó a admirar cada maravilla que pasaba por sus brillantes ojos grises. Los cuadros, estatuas, extraños animales disecados, los recién descubiertos esqueletos de dinosaurios llevaron a Jo a un mundo fantástico y lleno de historia; La Librería Pública fue algo que la dejó prácticamente sin aliento, cada libro, cada autor conocido o desconocido que encontraba, no hacía otra cosa que llenarla de grandes ilusiones respecto a su futuro literario; En la Sexta Avenida, con sus grandes y deslumbrantes tiendas, las veredas atestadas de gente al igual que las calles repletas de coches tirados por caballos, Jo no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse pasmada ante semejante espectáculo: los vestidos, los sobreros, las joyas, todo, absolutamente todo era a la última moda, el último grito de Paris. A pesar de que ella era una chica un tanto masculina, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por aquellos "trapos".

Para Anthony, era lo más hermoso del mundo ver a su emocionada amiga dar saltitos de alegría, batir las palmas y reír con su risa tan animada de siempre cada vez que algo la entusiasmaba; para él, la presencia de la chica era como una brisa fresca en un día caluroso y agotador, y, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, él la admiraba y creía con sinceridad que ella podría ser capaz de hacer grandes cosas.

Luego haber paseado durante dos horas por el centro de la ciudad y cenado una deliciosa sopa en un puesto callejero, Jo y Anthony se dispusieron por fin a marcharse a casa del segundo. La muchacha conversaba animosamente con su amigo sobre todo lo que había visto aquel día, dando vueltas a su alrededor con un cachorrito, por lo que Anthony no podía evitar mostrarse lleno de satisfacción, porque, como nadie es perfecto, el muchacho era un tanto creído de sí mismo.

Justo cuando más entretenidos estaban con su conversación, Jo quedó embelesada con un bello tomo de _Notre-Dame de París_ que se exhibía en el escaparate de una pequeña librería.

—¿Te gustan las novelas francesas, Jo? —le preguntó Anthony inclinándose un poco al lado de ella para contemplar su luminoso rostro lleno de entusiasmo.

Sin despegar su vista del libro, la chica le contestó que ya había leído _El Conde de Montecristo_ y que le había interesado muchísimo la hermosa literatura francesa.

—_Notre-Dame de París _es una obra maestra escrita por Victor Hugo en 1831 —observó el joven periodista mirando primero el libro y luego a Jo—. Tienes un muy buen gusto por la literatura, Jo.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué tonto eres, Anthony! —exclamó la aludida poniéndose colorada como un tomate por aquel elogio poco "femenino" pero muy bien acertado para su personalidad.

Y, haciéndose el pensativo, él agregó llevándose la mano al mentón:

—Por eso me resulta extraño que escribas esas cosas que escribes…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, Anthony Boone? ¿Estás diciendo que tengo mal gusto para la escritura? —se quejó inmediatamente, poniendo los brazos en jarra y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y abanicando apresuradamente las manos, Anthony se defendió:

—¡Vamos, Jo! No te pongas así, estoy seguro de que, si sigues escribiendo con la misma constancia y pasión de siempre, lograrás ser una gran autora como lo es Victor Hugo.

Al escuchar eso, el enfado de Jo desapareció inmediatamente.

—¿Tú crees en serio que lograré ser tan famosa como lo es Victor Hugo? —le preguntó llena de ilusión.

El joven se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, observando aquella mirada llena de esperanza, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo seria y lentamente:

—Tengo plena confianza en que lo lograrás, siempre y cuando tengas esa meta frente a tus ojos, Jo.

Y mientras ella, sonriente, volvía su atención hacia el escaparate para seguir mirando muy embelesada aquella joya literaria, Anthony metió disimuladamente la mano al bolcillo interior de su chaqueta para buscar su billetera. Una vez ésta en sus manos, la abrió para saber de cuánto dinero disponía, pues tenía la intención de comprarle aquel interesante libro a su amiga.

Frunció el ceño, no tenía lo suficiente; podía comprar el libro, pero ya no tendría dinero para alquilar una habitación, pero, al volver su mirada hacia aquella carita llena de ilusión, supo de inmediato que tal sacrifico valía la pena, así que, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se decidió a comprarle el libro.

—¿No te gustaría tener esa magnífica novela, Jo?

—¿Qué dices? ¡Sería estupendo!

—Bueno, entonces entremos adentro de la librería para preguntar cuánto cuesta.

—¡Sí, vamos! Solamente espero que no sea tan caro. No sé si podré comprarlo… —dijo mientras entraba a la tienda seguida por su amigo periodista.

Una vez adentro, nuestra joven escritora se olvidó completamente de lo que iba a preguntar al verse rodeada de un montón de libros interesantes apilados sobre varias mesas y estantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre los tomos y comenzó a hojear cada uno de ellos con gran embeleso, sin darse cuenta de que Anthony y el librero la miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Se nota que la pasión de la jovencita es la lectura —opinó el vendedor, quien era un anciano de apariencia bondadosa y usaba unos pequeños anteojos redondos.

—Sí, ella será una gran escritora en el futuro… —replicó Anthony mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador; el buen hombre notó el cariño y la admiración que habían en la voz y la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Aún no es tu novia, verdad? —le preguntó, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¡Entre nosotros no hay otra cosa que amistad! —replicó bastante avergonzado mientras batía las manos rápidamente y se apartaba un poco del mostrador.

El viejo sonrió, sus ojos celestes parecían ver más allá de las palabras de Anthony, escudriñando su corazón. Había mucha experiencia en la vida de aquel vendedor de libros como para no darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho.

—¿Quería preguntarme algo, jovencito? —inquirió con una sonrisa significativa.

—¡Ejém! —carraspeó, tratando de dominar sus nervios—. Quería preguntar sobre el precio de una novela francesa: _Notre-Dame de París_, de Victor Hugo.

—¡Ah! ¡_Notre-Dame de París_! ¡Es una magnífica novela!

—Eso mismo pienso yo. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

—10 dólares.

—¿10 dólares? —repitió Anthony entre desilusionado y sorprendido. Era todo lo que llevaba en su billetera.

El anciano sonrió, había algo en aquel muchacho que le hacía caer simpático.

—Pero, como sé que seguramente es un regalo para la jovencita, te lo voy a rebajar a 7 dólares.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!

Y mientras el anciano sacaba otra copia del mismo libro de uno de los estantes, Anthony agregó por lo bajo para que Jo no lo escuchara:

—¿Podría envolvérmelo para regalo?

El hombre sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos que hizo enrojecer al muchacho.

—Seguro —le dijo.

Una vez que el libro fue empaquetado, pagado, entregado y escondido debidamente, Anthony decidió que ya era hora de marcharse porque se estaba haciendo tarde, y así se lo hizo saber para la tristeza de la chica, quien dejó uno de los libros que estaba hojeando en su lugar, olvidándose por completo el motivo por el que había entrado en aquella tienda.

Luego de que ambos se despidieran cortésmente del anciano, ambos salieron a la calle, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de reanudar su camino, el vendedor salió de su tienda y le entregó un folleto a cada uno de ellos.

—Es un nuevo salón de lectura que abrió mi hija hace muy pocos días, me gustaría que ustedes pudieran asistir —les dijo.

—¡Oh! Lamentablemente yo siempre estoy ocupado —se disculpó Anthony con verdadero pesar—. Pero estoy seguro de que mi amiga podrá asistir; ¿no es así, Jo?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! —exclamó con su característica impetuosidad, tendiéndole la mano al anciano—. Gracias por la invitación, señor. Mi nombre es Josephine March, mucho gusto.

—Encantado, señorita; mi nombre es Charles R. Hamilton. Es un gusto conocer a una señorita tan simpática e inteligente como usted —se presentó tomando suavemente la mano de la chica, sintiendo, por su parte, un fuerte apretón de ella.

Aquella simple y enérgica demostración de educación, le hizo adivinar con bastante acierto la personalidad de la chica.

—Y yo soy Anthony Boone, periodista. Encantado de conocerlo —y le extendió amistosamente su mano.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos, momento que el librero aprovechó para decirle por lo bajo para que Jo no lo escuchara:

—… No la apresures, muchacho, o la perderás. Ten paciencia y espera a que madure su corazón…

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que pudo decir el aludido, asombrado por escuchar aquel inesperado consejo por parte de un completo desconocido.

—Espero poder volverlo a ver de nuevo por aquí, señor Boone —apremió el librero, esta vez hablando un poco en voz alta y sacando al muchacho de su estupefacción.

—Eeeh… Sí, claro. Por supuesto —respondió mecánicamente.

Luego de despedirse de aquel anciano muy perspicaz, Jo y Anthony por fin se encaminaron hacia el departamento de éste último, al que llegaron luego de 25 minutos de caminata.

En ningún momento del camino, Jo se dio cuenta de que su amigo Anthony había llevado su maleta.

El joven periodista llevó a Jo a una zona de edificios de entre dos y cuatro pisos habitados por gente de clase trabajadora que alquilaban los cuartos. Aquellas habitaciones no eran de lo mejor y muchas veces eran pequeñas y atestadas de gente, pero era un barrio tranquilo y decente en el que valía la pena vivir allí.

Entraron a un de los edificios de tres pisos y, luego de que Anthony le explicara la situación de su amiga a la vieja propietaria del edificio, asegurándole de que tan sólo sería por unos cuantos días y que él mismo se marcharía a dormir a otro lugar para no dar qué hablar a la gente, ésta dio su consentimiento y ambos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso en donde Anthony tenía su departamento.

Abriéndole la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, declaró mientras le cedía caballerosamente el paso:

—Bueno, Jo, bienvenida a mi casa que ahora será la tuya por algunos días.

Curiosa, la chica entró lentamente a la habitación, mirando con suma atención todo aquel lugar que constaba solamente de un solo cuarto modestamente amueblado: Había un estante con libros al lado de un escritorio repleto de papeles que estaba ubicado en una esquina del cuarto; una mesa pequeña con un par de sillas se encontraban en el centro del cuarto y, la cama, un tanto desordenada, se encontraba en el otro extremo, acompañada por un ropero antiguo de nogal y una mesita de luz. Una estufa y un pequeño sofá completaban el modesto mobiliario. Todo aquel sencillo cuarto típicamente masculino era todo lo que Anthony podía ofrecerle a su amiga Jo para poder ayudarla en su percance, y, para ella, era más que suficiente.

—Es…, muy interesante… —fue lo único que dijo mientras se paraba en el centro de aquella habitación—. Es sencillo y sin pretensiones. Me gusta. Apuesto a que Amy se volvería loca de disgusto tener que vivir aquí… —. Lo había dicho sin mala intención, como siempre, haciendo alusión a su típico sarcasmo en contra de su hermana menor, con quien nunca había logrado congeniar fácilmente.

—Perdón por el desorden, Jo; como siempre estoy afuera buscando alguna noticia, nunca tengo tiempo de ordenar este desastre… —se disculpó mientras comenzaba a alzar algunos libros, ropa y papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Anthony —replicó ella con una sonrisa amable mientras lo ayudaba a recogerlo todo—. Eso es normal en los chicos. Lo que te hace falta es la ayuda de una mujer.

—Como tú… —murmuró el muchacho sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó ésta, volviéndose hacia él un tanto amenazante.

—Como tú decidas… Pero no es necesario que ordenes todo esto, Jo. No has venido aquí para ser una sirvienta —rebatió con rapidez, saliendo airosamente del lío en que podría haberse metido por hablar sin pensar.

—Pero tampoco he venido a Nueva York para estar de ociosa, Anthony —replicó seriamente mientras se dedicaba a tender la cama—. Mi madre siempre nos enseñó a ser diligentes… Trabajar te hace olvidar los problemas.

El periodista sonrió.

—Tu madre siempre ha sido muy sabia, Jo.

—Para nosotros es casi una santa. Es nuestro mayor y mejor ejemplo.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, dedicándose a los quehaceres hogareños (que no eran muchos en aquel lugarcito tan reducido), pero, en un momento dado, los sonidos callejeros que entraban por las dos ventanas que daban a la calle, llamaron la atención de la joven, quien se acercó de inmediato hacia unas de las ventanas para poder observar el entorno de su nuevo hogar.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó mientras se acodaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y dejaba descansar su mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, con sus soñadores y curiosos ojos grises mirando de aquí para allá.

—Esto es Nueva York, Jo —le dijo, acercándose él también a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera por sobre de la cabeza de su amiga—. Esta ciudad es el corazón de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, una ciudad joven y prometedora, llena de expectativas para gente como tú y yo que quieren cumplir con sus tan anhelados sueños de realización.

—Sí… Puedo sentirlo… —comentó en voz baja, gobernada por la emoción, pues recién había caído en la cuenta de que por fin se encontraba viviendo en aquella ciudad que la recibía con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndole un sinfín de oportunidades y experiencias qué vivir a pesar de haber tenido un mal comienzo. Y todo eso se lo debía a su amigo Anthony.

Sin poder contener su emoción, Jo giro y tomó repentinamente las manos del azorado joven y le dijo:

—Anthony, no sabes lo mucho que te debo: por tu ayuda mi familia tiene un hogar en dónde vivir y hemos conocido a nuestro querido vecino Laurie, al bueno de su abuelo y al prometido de Meg. ¡Y también he conocido al amable editor del NewCord! —Miró alrededor suyo, como si quisiera asegurarse que todo aquello no era un sueño—. Y ahora estoy en Nueva York gracias a ti, Anthony… —lo miró muy emocionada, sus ojos grises brillaban de júbilo—. ¡Por todo eso te doy las gracias!

El joven periodista no supo qué decir al principio, en aquel momento podría haberle confesado a Jo lo mucho que la amaba pero logró contener sus sentimientos recordando el consejo que aquel buen librero le había dado.

—No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Jo —sonrió sin evitar ponerse colorado—. Es lo que cualquier amigo habría hecho por otro…

Se soltó de las manos de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero, antes de poner su mano sobre el picaporte, volvió su rostro hacia ella y le dijo:

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Puedes quedarte con confianza en mi departamento, Jo.

—¿De verdad no te molesta que me quede en tu departamento, Anthony? —preguntó, preocupada.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que no, Jo! ¡Tú nunca me molestas para nada! Jamás lo harías… —le dijo sin pensar bien en lo que decía.

Poniendo los brazos en jarra, la chica frunció el entrecejo y protestó inmediatamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Anthony Boone? ¡Sabes muy bien que no me gustan ese tipo de insinuaciones! ¿Haces esto por nuestra amistad o por otra cosa?

—¡Vamos, Jo! ¡No digas eso! ¿Acaso nunca te das cuenta de que tú eres la que siempre malinterpreta lo que yo digo? ¿No será que en verdad sientes algo por mí y no lo quieres aceptar?

—¡¿QUÉ DIJÍSTE? —exclamó furiosa la joven, y, antes de que el tornado "Jo" cayera sobre él, el burlón de Anthony abrió la puerta y salió disparado al pasillo, cerrándola detrás suyo.

—¡Uf! ¿Pero quién se ha creído este tonto de Anthony? —se quejó Jo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Pero apenas terminó de decir eso, el mencionado periodista asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le dijo sonriente:

—¡Ah! Me olvidaba decirte que mañana pasaré a verte…, para que no lo mal interpretes.

—¡¿Y quién quiere verte aquí, Anthony Boone? ¡Vete ya!

Sonriendo, el periodista se despidió de ella y, mientras cerraba la puerta, le dijo:

—¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! Te dejé un regalo de bienvenida sobre la mesa, Jo. ¿Por qué no le hechas un vistazo? ¡Nos vemos!

Y cerró definitivamente la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Jo absolutamente perpleja, olvidándose por completo de su enojo.

La muchacha miró hacia la mesa y constató que en ella había, efectivamente, un paquete. Intrigada, se dirigió hasta allí y lo abrió, quedándose estupefacta. ¡No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…! ¡Era _Notre-Dame de París_! ¡Anthony se lo había comprado sin que ella se enterara!

Y entonces, exhalando un profundo suspiro, Jo se sentó sobre el suelo muy consternada con el libro en las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Nunca lograré entenderlo del todo! —Se quejó.

XOX

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de la editorial en donde Anthony trabajaba como periodista, éste tenía un serio problema para convencer a su editor en jefe de quedarse a dormir allí.

—¡Vamos, jefe; déjeme quedarme esta noche en la oficina! ¡Solamente le pido una noche! ¡Le prometo que voy a trabajar tiempo extra sin cobrarle nada! —le suplicaba, parado sobre las escaleras del edificio.

Su jefe, de pie bajo el umbral, se mantenía serio y renuente a dejarse convencer por su nuevo periodista. Cruzado de brazos, parecía una pared infranqueable.

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero ya sabes que están pintando las oficinas y no voy a dejar que te quedes. Es mi última palabra.

Comprendiendo que de nada valía seguir suplicando, Anthony se despidió de su jefe tratando de ocultar su disgusto y se marchó de allí pensando que no tenía el suficiente dinero como para alquilar un cuarto de hotel. Aun así, ni se le cruzaba por la cabeza regresar a su departamento, pues no quería incomodar a su amiga Jo.

—Bueno, ya me las arreglaré —dijo, alzando las solapas del sobretodo y dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad justo cuando daba inicio una tenue llovizna.

_Y mientras Anthony estornudaba intentando acostarse en el banco de una plaza, Jo se encontraba muy bien acomodada en la cama de su amigo con su nuevo libro al lado de su cabeza apoyado sobre la almohada, ilusionada con el inicio de su nueva vida y de las aventuras que correría en la gran manzana… ¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustaría estar allí con ella! Aunque no creo que me guste estar en un departamento de un solo ambiente… _

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Cómo han estado? Finalmente pude regresar con un nuevo capítulo : ) Pude terminarlo bastante rápido, pero no sé cuándo volveré a escribir el siguiente capi… ¡Pero seguro que publicaré uno el mes que viene! Les pido que me tengan paciencia, en cuanto se normalice mi vida, volveré a escribir más seguido.**

**Laurie aparecerá pronto en escena, ¡no se impacienten!**

**Nos leemos pronto y déjenme algún review si les interesa la historia!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	5. Propuestas Teatrales

**Capítulo 4: Propuestas Teatrales**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Soy Amy March y nuevamente les traigo un capítulo más de la vida de mi familia. Como recordarán, Jo llegó a Nueva York y no tuvo un buen comienzo pero, como no todo es malo en esta vida, las cosas fueron arreglándose poco a poco y, como siempre, nuestro amigo Anthony la ayudó imperceptiblemente sin que ella se diera verdadera cuenta de que él lo hacía más por amor que por amistad… ¡Qué romántico!_

Cuando aquella mañana Anthony llegó a su departamento dispuesto a saludar a su amiga a pesar de que corría el riesgo de que ésta lo recibiera fríamente o le lanzara, por ejemplo, algún libro a la cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se dio con que el departamento se encontraba reluciente de limpio y completamente ordenado con cada cosa en su respectivo lugar.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó asombrado mientras se sacaba el sobrero y se restregaba la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando algo le parecía muy grato—. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Pasó que la magia de una hábil mano femenina encantó todo este lugar y lo dejó reluciente de limpio… —fue lo que dijo Jo mientras reaparecía sonriente por detrás de la puerta en dónde se había ocultado cuando escuchó que ésta se abría—. ¡Muy buenos días, Anthony! ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy feliz de verte tan contenta —replicó mientras entraba al departamento y contemplaba todo lo que había hecho su amiga—. Verdaderamente no me esperaba esto, ¿sabes? Ahora todo se ve con otra perspectiva… —Se volvió hacia la muchacha—. Gracias, Jo.

—¡Oh! No es para tanto —rebatió la aludida volviéndole la espalda para que Anthony no viera el tenue rubor que gobernaron sus mejillas—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Nuestro joven periodista estuvo a punto de dirigirle una indirecta a Jo acerca de su aprecio por ella, pero, recordando el consejo de aquel viejo vendedor de libros tan simpático y sabio, decidió no decirle nada.

—Oye, Jo —le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla—, ¿no tienes hambre? Vine a buscarte para que saliéramos a desayunar.

—¿Salir a desayunar? —Repitió perpleja—. ¿Es que no podemos desayunar aquí?

—Claro que no, Jo —negó sonriente—. No hay cocinas en estas habitaciones ni tampoco en el edificio; así que tenemos que salir a comer fuera. Uno puede ir a los cafés o a los restaurantes, si se tiene dinero para eso, o si no se tiene lo suficiente, uno puede ir a alguna humilde y sencilla tienda de comidas.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —inquirió un tanto escéptica pero presta a escuchar una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo.

—Lo digo de verdad.

—¡Oh! ¡Estupendo! ¡Eso suena magnífico! —exclamó llena de alegría mientras batía las palmas de las manos muy emocionada con la idea.

—¡Bien! Ya que estamos de acuerdo… —se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Vamos entonces. Yo invito.

Muy emocionada con la idea de salir a comer en la gran ciudad, Jo se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se arregló el cabello con la velocidad que la caracterizaba, por lo que estuvo lista muy pronto y se tomó del brazo que Anthony le ofrecía amablemente y ambos salieron de la habitación llenos de alegría. No sin antes, echarle llave a la cerradura.

En cuanto puso los pies en la acera, Jo se dio de lleno con una calle tremendamente concurrida por transeúntes, vendedores y carros, ofreciéndole una vista espectacular a una joven e inocente pueblerina como lo era ella.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó la chica juntando las manos y mirando a su alrededor con gran placer.

El joven periodista no dijo nada, pues le encantaba observar la felicidad de su amiga.

—¡Eh, Jo! ¡Cuidado! —le advirtió, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia ella pata tomarla del brazo antes de que ésta cruzara la calle sin mirar y fuera atropellada por un carro.

—¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, Anthony —se disculpó con la mano en el pecho mientras sentía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza por culpa del susto que se había llevado—. Estaba tan embobada con lo que veía a mi alrededor que no me fijé en la calle…

—Está bien, no te preocupes. A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando llegué a este lugar. ¿Qué te parece si mejor me tomas del brazo y nos vamos a desayunar sin más tropiezos? Te prometo que más tarde te mostraré todo el lugar —le propuso mientras le ofrecía el brazo con una gran sonrisa simpática en el rostro.

—¿Tendrás tiempo para eso? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño un tanto desconfiada—. Siempre estás ocupado con tu trabajo.

—Te lo prometo, mi querida Jo. Como que me llamo Anthony Boone que cumpliré con mi palabra de caballero —le prometió con gran efusividad.

—Tonto… —replicó un poco reacia a creerle, pero enseguida recuperó el buen humor por la perspectiva de un buen desayuno y, colgándose del brazo del periodista, declaró sonriente—: Bueno, vamos de una vez que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Entonces, ambos cruzaron la atestada calle con suma precaución, que fue poca dada a lo concurrida que estaba por los carros, caballos y gente, pero cuando llegaron a la otra acera, una mezcla de deliciosos olores hicieron de Jo la chica más feliz de la ciudad de Nueva York. Anthony la condujo a través de algunas callejuelas y, pasando de largo algunos comedores de mejor aspecto, llegaron hasta un sector en donde había unas tiendas de comida de aspecto humilde pero que se servía comida deliciosa.

—Bienvenida a los comedores de la gente humilde y trabajadora, Jo —le dijo mientras extendía el brazo y le mostraba todo aquel lugar lleno de gente, perros y gatos—. La mayoría de esta gente son inmigrantes.

—¿Es aquí donde vamos a almorzar? —Jo parecía desencantada, lo que preocupó a Anthony, puesto que su dinero era demasiado escaso como para desayunar en otro lugar mucho más costoso. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a otro sitio de mejor ambiente a riesgo de quedarse él mismo con hambre.

Estaba a punto de proponerle otro comedor, pero Jo se le adelantó:

—¡Es genial! Para una escritora como yo, este sitio es el mejor para conocer gente —se volvió sonriente hacia su amigo—. Bien, tú eres el guía. ¿Me haces los honores?

—Claro —sonrió con el corazón rebosante de tranquilidad, dando las gracias de que su pequeña amiga tuviera la mente tan abierta como para comer en cualquier lugar.

Y así, conduciéndola a uno de aquellos comedores, llegaron a uno en donde él ya había comido en varias ocasiones cuando no tenía el suficiente dinero como para ir a un lugar mejor.

Aquel sitio no era ni siquiera un salón, más bien era una especie de tienda que tenía una lona como techo que cobijaba del calor y del frio a los comensales que se sentaban en unos burdos taburetes frente a una mesa larga de madera en donde se servía la comida que estaba a la vista en bandejas y ollas sobre una cocina improvisada.

—Buenos días, Sansón —Anthony saludó al obeso y grasiento cocinero de aspecto amistoso mientras le corría un taburete a Jo para que se sentara en él—. ¿Qué tienes de delicioso?

—Para ti, mi querido jovencito, tengo café, tocino y huevos —respondió el escocés con una gran sonrisa mientras posaba sus ojos en la joven muchacha que miraba a su alrededor con gran curiosidad—. ¿Quién es la señorita? ¿Tu novia?

Antes de que él lograra responder a eso, Josephine fue quien aclaró las cosas con su impetuosa personalidad.

—No soy su novia; somos amigos y nada más. ¿Sabe?

—¡Vaya! ¡Esta chica tiene fuego en la sangre! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Buena elección, mi joven amigo! —se rió el buen hombre mientras le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Anthony, quien se había puesto tan colorado como un tomate y Jo se cruzaba de brazos bastante molesta—. Quieren dos desayunos, ¿verdad? ¡Ya mismo se los doy!

Y sin pérdida de tiempo, el cocinero se puso manos a la obra y en un santiamén les sirvió café, tocino y huevos.

A pesar de la frugalidad del desayuno, estaba delicioso, así que ambos se dispusieron a comerlo con gran beneplácito.

—Espero que no te moleste el lugar, Jo —Anthony comenzó a disculparse—; es lo único que puedo pagar por ahora. Tal vez, más adelante, cuando el jefe de la editorial me tenga más confianza y respete mi trabajo, gane más dinero y pueda llevarte a un lugar mejor.

—¡Oh, Anthony! No te preocupes por eso —sonrió la chica—. No me molesta en nada comer en estos lugares. Es más, para una escritora como yo —dijo mientras ponía énfasis en las últimas palabras—, esta experiencia me viene muy bien, ¿sabes?

El muchacho apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la mano, mirando a su amiga con gran detenimiento, con sus ojos azules brillantes de admiración y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

—Veo que has tomado en serio los consejos de tu fiel servidor….

—Bueno, si no fuera por ti, aun estaría perdiendo el tiempo en NewCord como una escritora aficionada —Jo no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y procedió a desviarle la mirada para centrarla en el café. Aunque la pobre chica no sabía por qué se había sonrojado de esa manera.

—Vamos, Jo, no digas eso. Después de todo, ya no eres una aficionada, recuerda que lograste publicar uno de tus escritos en el _NewCord Times_, así que ahora eres una escritora profesional en busca de inspiración en una gran ciudad. Das la impresión de que no valoras todo el tiempo que invertiste en escribir tus historias.

—¿Ah, sí? —acicateada, la muchacha volvió su atención hacia él, ofendida y avergonzada—. ¿Y no fuiste tú quien dijo que mis historias no tenían estilo y faltaban a la verdad? ¿Qué no te gustaban?

—Pero eso no significa que sigues siendo una aficionada, Jo —aclaró con seriedad—. Es verdad que esa fue mi opinión en un principio, pero mejoraste y lograste publicar tu propio cuento en poco tiempo, y eso es algo realmente loable para una joven de tu edad, casi sin experiencia en la vida.

—¿De verdad piensas eso de mí? —parpadeó, expectante.

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Eres una chica estupenda.

—¡Bah! ¡Eso ya lo sé! —replicó sin poder evitar ruborizarse ligeramente, tratando de poner toda su atención sobre el plato—. Ahora dejémonos de tonterías y comamos antes de que esto se enfríe.

Anthony no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se dedicó a desayunar junto a su amiga en completo silencio, pero disfrutando enormemente de su compañía.

Luego de media hora, cuando ya ambos habían terminado de desayunar y luego de despedirse de aquel cocinero tan entrometido y agradable a la vez, se pusieron en marcha rumbo al centro de la ciudad en donde se encontraba la editorial en la que trabajaba Anthony, pues ya no tenían tiempo de pasear por el vecindario tal y como Jo lo había previsto.

—¿Qué harás con tu tiempo libre, Jo? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por la vereda atestada de gente.

—Pues, escribir —se alzó de hombros—. Debo aprovechar éste contratiempo lo más que pueda. Una vez que me instale en el edificio de la señora Kirke y me ocupe de sus chiquillos, no creo que vuelva a tener tanto tiempo como ahora.

—Entonces, puedes considerarte en vacaciones.

—Podría decirse, pero tengo malas experiencias con las vacaciones, ¿sabes? —le guiñó un ojo con picardía, recordando aquella vez que tía March le había otorgado vacaciones porque se iba de viaje para que, en ese mismo día pero más tarde, las pospusiera cuando Jo ya había hecho planes con Laurie y Anthony de pasarla bien—. Buscaré hacer otras cosas aparte de escribir y cuidar de tu departamento.

—Podrías asistir al salón de lectura de la hija de ese señor tan simpático de ayer —propuso.

—¿Crees que no lo tengo en cuenta? Claro que voy a ir a ese salón de lectura, me encantaría conocer gente que ame los libros tanto como yo.

—Yo amo los libros y… —Anthony quiso agregar "y a ti", pero se contuvo—… y nunca hemos hablado sobre ellos.

—Mmm… Tienes razón —asintió un tanto pensativa con la mano en la barbilla y, con una sonrisita maliciosa. Miró a su amigo con curiosidad—. ¿Sobre qué te gusta leer? ¿Acaso novelas góticas?

—No —Respondió muy ufano—. Mis gustos van más allá de las novelas góticas.

—¿Pero las leíste?

—Las leí. Son interesantes pero algo oscuras. No creo que una chica de tu edad deba leerlas aún.

—Jane Austen mencionó _Los Misterios de Udolfo _y _El Monje_ en su novela _La Abadía de Northanger_ —insistió la muchacha.

—¡Ah! Pero por leer esas novelas, la protagonista casi pierde el amor de su vida —rebatió guiñándole un ojo.

—No niego eso, pero yo no tengo un novio qué perder si las leo —replicó muy ufana y orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero prométeme que no leerás esas novelas hasta que cumplas los 20 años —le pidió, mirándola seriamente.

Jo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrió y asintió con alegría.

—Como tú quieras, Anthony. Sé que me lo dices por mi bien.

—Bien, eso me tranquiliza —dijo con una media sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia el camino.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, uno al lado de otro, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. La acera estaba repleta de gente que iba y venía hacia sus trabajos, hogares o mercados. Casas familiares, negocios, edificios, todo aquel lugar era muy bullicioso con sus carruajes y caballos. Josephine March disfrutaba enormemente todo aquello. Pero aun le esperaba una sorpresa más, una sorpresa que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse en aquel lugar a pesar de su obviedad: un teatro y sus consecuencias.

—¡Mira, Anthony! ¡Un teatro! —exclamó la joven llena de felicidad, maravillada ante aquel edificio llenos de sueños e historias—. ¿Qué obra estarán representando?

—Creo que es una comedia no muy conocida —el joven periodista se acercó a ella con aire crítico—. Éste no es un teatro muy bueno que digamos… Su dueño es un empresario pobre y los actores son principiantes y ninguno destaca en sus representaciones y…

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! —lo interrumpió señalando un cartel que se encontraba pegado en la pared—. ¡Necesitan nuevos actores o escritores!

—No me digas… —Anthony se acercó a leer el cartel, inclinándose un poco para hacerlo, pues él era más alto que Jo—. ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? —. Le preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —se sorprendió la aludida.

—¡Sí! ¡Inténtalo! ¿No me contaste acaso que representabas tus propias obras de teatro con tus hermanas en casa?

—Tienes razón. ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! —exclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarra, muy segura de sus dotes como dramaturga.

—¡Muy bien dicho, Jo! —la felicitó Anthony—. Después de todo, no perderás nada con intentarlo. Si quieres mejorar tu estilo como escritora, deberás tener muchas experiencias en esta ciudad, pues encerrada en una casa, dudo mucho que las tengas.

Jo arqueó una ceja y lo asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "después de todo, no perderé nada con intentarlo y si quiero mejorar mi escritura"? ¿Crees que no podré escribir una obra de teatro que los impresione?

Por toda respuesta, el pícaro muchacho metió las manos en los bolcillos del saco y sonrió mientras miraba hacia un contado.

—¡Ah! ¿Con que te burlas de mí, eh? ¡Pues ya verás cómo lo consigo! ¡No por nada soy la hija de Frederick March! —declaró con gran efusividad, terriblemente ofendida—. ¡Ya mismo me inscribiré y muy pronto me verás actuando en una obra que yo misma escribiré!

Y, ante la triunfante y divertida mirada del muchacho, Jo March se dispuso a entrar muy decidida al teatro.

—¡Suerte, Jo! —le gritó—. ¡Tengo que irme a trabajar! ¡Luego pasaré por casa a preguntarte qué tal te fue!

—¡Está bien! ¡Adiós! —le replicó ésta de mal humor mientras entraba al edificio.

Con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, Anthony se marchó caminando de allí, deseándole toda la buena suerte a su querida amiga.

—Sigue siendo tan quisquillosa como siempre —murmuró—. Ahora estoy seguro de que lo logrará.

_¡Bueno! Creo que Jo es demasiado orgullosa ¿no? Pero me sorprendería saber que mi hermana fuera una famosa actriz cuando yo misma me gustaría serlo… ¡Pero qué envidia me da! Muy pronto sabremos cómo le fue… ¡Hasta la vista, amigos!_

**Notas de una Autora descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Por fin pude publicar un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ´_´ ¿Podrá Jo actuar o escribir para el teatro? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos!**

_**Querida Thelo: ¿Cómo estás? Como verás, continué con la historia. Me llena de felicidad que te haya gustado. La verdad, no sé si será igual que el libro, o sea, la esencia, pero está basado principalmente al animé ^_^ De todas maneras, cuando vuelva a leer el libro, voy a tratar de tomar su esencia. ¡Nos leemos y perdoná la demora!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Tremors (Terror Bajo Tierra 1) y Piratas del Caribe, La Maldición del Perla Negra. Sigo leyendo La Isla del Tesoro en español y Emma en inglés. Sigo viendo los animé Street Fighter y Virtual Fighter. Ahora me estoy coleccionando una serie de libros "Vivir la Historia" sobre cómo se vivía en diferentes épocas de la historia. Y sigo leyendo la enciclopedia del los peces.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	6. El Salon de Lectura

**Capítulo 5: El Salón de Lectura de la Señorita Hamilton**

Durante dos días Jo escribió y reescribióuna y otra vez su obra de teatro hasta que le dolieron la cabeza y los ojos, mandando todo al diablo al final, desesperada porque el "genio no ardía". Suspirando con gran frustración, la muchacha se recostó sobre el escritorio repleto de sus escritos y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh! ¡Soy un auténtico desastre! —exclamó.

Anthony había ido a visitarla aquel día y, apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, la había estado observando detenidamente durante una hora entera en completo silencio. Al ver que la chica se había dado por vencida, decidió intervenir.

—Vamos, Jo, no te mortifiques, pronto se te ocurrirá algo, ya lo verás.

La muchacha suspiró largamente antes de replicarle.

—¿Lo crees? He comenzado a pensar que no soy tan buena en esto como creía…

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Jo! No te mortifiques de esa manera… —le dijo un tanto preocupado mientras se ponía en cuclillas al lado de ella—. Hay momentos, en la vida de un escritor, que entra en una especie de bloqueo y no logra escribir nada por un tiempo. Es normal que te ocurran episodios como éstos.

Jo volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos aun denotaban su tristeza, pero una luz de esperanza los hizo brillar tenuemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Y sabes qué se debe hacer en esos momentos, Anthony?

—Bueno, pues… —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pensativo—, creo que deberías salir un rato, conocer lugares y gente nueva; para que te inspiren un poco.

La miró detenidamente.

—Necesitas liberar tu mente, Jo. Déjala fluir libremente, sin forzar las ideas, ya verás que en poco tiempo volverás a tener una gran imaginación —se alzó de brazos para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto—. Digamos que, tienes que darle unas pequeñas "vacaciones" a tu imaginación.

Jo se le quedó mirando por un largo rato, pero su mente estaba más allá, no estaba en el presente. Las palabras de su amigo le habían parecido muy certeras y se había quedado pensando en una posibilidad de darse unas "vacaciones literarias", y ya sabía en dónde.

Poniéndose de pie repentinamente, sobresaltando al muchacho, quien cayó sentado sobre el suelo, Jo declaró con su habitual vehemencia:

—¡Tienes mucha razón, Anthony; voy a liberar mi imaginación y sé muy bien a dónde iré!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber a dónde irás? —quiso saber mientras se ponía de pie con la mano en la cintura.

—Al Salón de Lectura de la señorita Hamilton, por supuesto —declaró con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba el folleto que aquel simpático anciano le había entregado el otro día.

XOX

Aquella misma tarde, Josephine March se encontraba parada frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos ubicado en una zona barrial muy frecuentada por artistas y librepensadores de toda clase.

La muchacha volvió a leer detenidamente el folleto, alzó la cabeza e irguió los hombros, entrando finalmente al edificio con paso firme y decidido. ¡Era hora de comenzar una nueva experiencia!

Con un par de sus libros favoritos bajo el brazo, Jo comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que llegó al tercer piso, que era allí donde se encontraba el salón del lectura. Luego de cruzar el pasillo, la joven se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una etiqueta anunciando el salón de lectura de la señorita Hamilton y, después de aspirar profundamente, tocó la puerta con tres golpes, que, luego de unos larguísimos segundos, se abrió, dando paso a una chica que seguramente tendría unos cuantos años más que ella, era más alta, delgada, con sus cabellos castaños primorosamente peinados y vestida con un vestido de corte masculino.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Josephine March y me interesa muchísimo asistir a su salón de lectura, señorita Hamilton —se presentó con su habitual espontaneidad.

—Mucho gusto, señorita March, me alegrará tener a una persona como usted entre los miembros de mi grupo. Soy la señorita Sandra Hamilton, fundadora de éste salón de lectura —se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar a la habitación.

Jo entró lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para observar todo a su alrededor. Aquel era un cuarto sencillo pero muy acogedor gracias al hogar que se encontraba ubicado al fondo de la habitación, las paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros, un par de sillones se encontraban ubicados estratégicamente en un rincón, acompañados por un par de mesas ratonas dispuestas para el descanso del té o de los mismos libros; unas masetas con plantas de interior estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, dándole un toque alegre a aquel sobrio lugar; un par de grandes ventanas que daban a la calle dejaban entrar la luz del sol otoñal. En el centro del cuarto, en donde se agrupaban unas cuantas sillas, se encontraban sentados los miembros del salón del lectura, quienes alzaron la vista de los libros que estaban leyendo y miraron con curiosidad a la recién llegada.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó una de ellas, una joven rubia y hermosa de muy buena figura, vestida elegantemente con ropas costosas. Por su tono de voz, parecía ser una persona muy engreída y narcisista—. Se ve tan común y corriente…

Jo frunció el entrecejo, enseguida supo que se iba a llevar muy mal con aquella entrometida.

—Por favor, Betty, no comiences —replicó Sandra un tanto frustrada—. Ella es la señorita Josephine March y ha venido a unirse a nuestro grupo.

—¿En serio? Espero que ya hayas publicado algo, querida; aquí todos lo hemos hecho… a excepción de Michelle, claro, ella aun no ha logrado publicar nada… —comentó maliciosamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de desprecio a una chica de aspecto humilde y sencillo, quien pareció sentirse muy mal con aquel comentario, puesto que se hundió más en la silla, bajando la cabeza.

—Michelle no ha logrado publicar nada porque aún no se ha sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo, Betty; ya déjala en paz, ¿quieres? No todas somos como tú, gracias a Dios —declaró seriamente la señorita Hamilton, asombrando a Jo con su valentía y su ecuanimidad, dejándola sobre un pedestal de admiración por parte de nuestra protagonista.

—¡Bien dicho, señorita Hamilton! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Betty tendrá que pensarlo muy bien antes de volver a abrir la boca, ¡ja, ja, ja! —se burló un muchacho que se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la fila. Era un chico de largos y desarreglados cabellos castaños, llevaba su ropa elegante bastante desalineada y sus ojos celestes parecían brillar con gran picardía.

—Ja, ja, ja… Qué gracioso… —replicó irónicamente la agredida mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy ofendida—. Como va, Michelle va a publicar un anuncio de "se necesita dama de compañía" cuando sea una vieja solterona…

Luego de dirigirle una fulminante mirada de reprobación, Sandra siguió con las presentaciones.

—El joven que habló se llama Robert Beresford, y ya conociste la simpatía de la señorita Elizabeth Higgins, a quienes todos llamamos "Betty"… —la miró con gran reproche para luego dirigir su atención hacia la muchacha tímida—. Ella es Michelle Jackson… —Se acercó a Jo y le susurró al oído—: Michelle es mi favorita, tiene grandes aptitudes para la literatura, pero creo que ella no lo sabe todavía…

En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por unos apresurados pasos que recorrieron el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta al igual que el estrépito que habían causado.

—¡Oh! Esos deben ser los señores Kalt y Wong… Tarde como siempre —comentó sonriente la fundadora del salón de lectura, extrañando a Jo con su comentario.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un par de muchachos algo desalineados entraron a la habitación, deshaciéndose en mil disculpas por haber llegado tarde. Jo pudo observar que uno de ellos era oriental, un chino, para ser más exactos, quien, a parte de su típica vestimenta extranjera, usaba unos pequeños anteojos redondos al igual que su otro compañero, quien era un poco más alto, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Wong se disculpaba entre sonrisas y el otro, Isaías, parecía ser una persona muy sencilla y de agradables modales.

—No debería disculparse por su tardanza, señor Kalt —comenzó a decir Sandra—. Sé que sus clases son mucho más importantes que éstas reuniones de lectura… —Se volvió hacia Jo—. Su nombre es Josephine March, desde ahora en adelante es nuestra compañera de lectura. Señorita March, ellos son el señor Isaías Kalt y el señor Wong Fei Long.

—Mucho gusto. Pueden ustedes llamarme Jo —los saludó la chica mientras extendía la mano, intuyendo que se llevaría muy bien con aquellos dos muchachos un tanto atolondrados.

Luego de saludarla con una gran sonrisa, los dos muchachos tomaron asiento junto a Jo. Entonces, ya realizada las presentaciones, la presidente del salón de lectura tomó su lugar correspondiente frente a ellos, sentándose en otra silla ubicada al lado de una pizarra y el hogar.

—Bueno, creo que lo último que me falta por presentarle, señorita Jo, es al señor Mario Mazzini.

Jo, confundida, miró de un lado al otro, buscando al dueño de ese nombre, pero no había nadie más sentado con ellos aparte de los que ya le habían presentado.

—No lo encontrarás aquí, querida —le dijo Betty con una sonrisa condescendiente —. Jamás se sienta con nosotros.

—Y uno nunca nota su presencia a menos que él abra la boca para decir algo que nos sorprenda —apuntó el muchacho llamado Robert, quien parecía ser todo un bohemio.

—¿Y en dónde está ahora? —preguntó nuestra curiosa protagonista.

—Está allí —le respondió sonriente Wong Fei Long con un extraño tono entre chino e inglés, alzando su mano hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Jo siguió con la vista la dirección que señalaba su compañero y grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en medio de aquel oscuro rincón, apenas pudo notar la endeble silueta de una persona sentada en un sillón.

—No debe sorprenderte su actitud retraída, Jo —le dijo el joven judío—. Él siempre se comporta de esa manera. Pronto te acostumbrarás y no lo notarás a menos que él hable.

Jo frunció el entrecejo un tanto disgustada, ¿quién se creía aquel sujeto para comportarse de esa manera tan arrogante, impertinente y maleducada?

—Bien, pongan atención, damas y caballeros —comenzó a decir Sandra para llamarles la atención—: la señorita Josephine March nos hará el honor de comentarnos qué clase de literatura prefiere… —la miró interrogativamente.

Sorprendida con aquel repentino pedido, Jo carraspeó un tanto nerviosa y se levantó de su asiento para poder hablar con mayor claridad.

—Bueno, yo… ¡Ejem! He leído muchas novelas y… ahora estoy leyendo a Alejandro Dumas y a Victor Hugo…

—¡Oh! Entonces te gusta la literatura francesa —apuntó Sandra.

—Bueno, podría decirse que, por el momento, es mi tipo de literatura favorita.

—Maravillosa elección, señorita March; también es la favorita de Betty —la felicitó, pero Jo no se sintió para nada halagada con ello, así que, interiormente, se prometió a sí misma que comenzaría a leer otras cosas—. Yo me especializo en literatura inglesa; la señorita Jackson y el señor Beresford en poesía; el señor Wong nos impresiona con su proverbios orientales; el señor Kalt nos ilustra con la literatura Hebrea, y… —miró hacia el misterioso sitio en penumbras en donde se encontraba el otro extraño y antisocial miembro de aquel club— el señor Mazzini, se especializa en la literatura política y revolucionaria.

Josephine estaba francamente admirada con todo lo que escuchaba, maravillada porque todo lo que le había contado Anthony sobre la gran diversidad de razas y conocimientos que había en la ciudad de Nueva York había resultado ser completamente cierto.

—Señorita Hamilton, ¿podría integrarse a nosotros mi amigo, Anthony? Él es periodista.

—Por supuesto, señorita March. Mi Salón de lectura admite a todo aquel que quiera expresar sus ideas sobre todas las formas existentes de la expresión escrita —le respondió sonriendo de orea a oreja.

Nuestra protagonista iba a expresar su agradecimiento cuando, el sujeto que se encontraba apartado de ellos, abrió la boca:

—¡Ja! ¿Un periodista aquí? ¿Y para quién miente? ¿Acaso para los políticos?

—¡¿Qué? —al escucharlo, Jo se levantó de un salto de la silla, terriblemente ofendida— ¿Pero cómo se atreve a decir algo así de una persona que ni siquiera conoce?

—No me hace falta conocerlo para saber qué clase de periodista es, señorita March, ya que todos son lo mismo —replicó levantándose él también de su silla para comenzar a caminar hacia la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, dejándose ver por primera vez ante Jo. Él era un muchacho alto, apuesto, moreno, una sonrisa sarcástica, ojos penetrantes y maliciosos, vestido con humildes ropas bien limpias y arregladas—: un periodista corrupto que escribe lo que le dicta la gente de clase alta y que mantiene a gente como nosotros sumergidas en la ignorancia y la opresión.

—¡Oh, señor Mazzini, ya basta! —se quejó Sandra antes de que Jo le respondiera—. ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de fastidiar a los nuevos con sus agresiones revolucionarias? ¡Siempre termina espantándolos!

—Estamos aquí para hacer uso de nuestra libertad de expresión, señorita Hamilton, y yo puedo expresarme como se me venga en gana, ¿no es así?

La aludida se mordió los labios, enfurecida, pues sabía que él tenía toda la razón puesto que ella había dejado bien en claro, en reiteradas ocasiones, el derecho de la libre expresión en su salón. Todos los demás también decidieron guardar silencio, puesto que ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de enfrentarse con él, pero Jo desconocía tanto su pasado como su presente, así que no tuvo reparos en contestar a su agresión.

—Señor Mazzini, lo que usted está haciendo no se llama libertad de expresión, sino "despotismo". Si no aprende a respetar a los demás, no espere que los demás lo respeten a usted.

Jo estaba furiosa y temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los brazos a los costados y con los puños fuertemente cerrados, sus ojos grises parecían lanzar chispas.

Sorprendidos, sus compañeros la miraron boquiabiertos. No podían creer que una chiquilla se enfrentara de esa manera a Mario Mazzini, el peligroso revolucionario italiano de los Cinco Puntos.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el aludido se acercó a la joven hasta detenerse frente a ella, quedándosele mirando detenidamente con una media sonrisa. Ni por un momento Jo desvió la mirada, dispuesta a defender el mancillado honor de su amigo Anthony.

De pronto, el moreno y apuesto muchacho le colocó la mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Jo y le dijo:

—Tiene fuego en la sangre, señorita March, pero yo no me apresuraría a defender a alguien que no ha dicho toda la verdad acerca de la guerra civil —y se fue, dejando a Jo terriblemente furiosa.

—¡Odioso! —exclamó dándose media vuelta, clavándole los ojos como si fueran un par de puñales, sacándole la lengua.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene, señorita "Huracán"! —se despidió burlonamente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

—¿"Señorita Huracán"? ¿"Señorita Huracán"? ¿Pero cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? —se quejó Jo, visiblemente enojada y ofendida.

—No le haga caso, señorita March —le dijo Sandra con una conciliadora sonrisa—; el señor Mazzini siempre se comporta así con la gente que le interesa. Pronto se acostumbrará a él.

—Así es, Jo —apoyó el joven Beresford—, a Mario le encanta llamar la atención de los nuevos…

—Pero a veces nos da un poco de miedo porque… —arguyó el muchacho judío.

—…Él viene de los Cinco Puntos —terminó de decir su amigo chino en un mal inglés.

—¿Los Cinco Puntos? ¿Y qué es eso? —quiso saber Jo.

—Es una zona marginal muy peligrosa de esta ciudad —le respondió la señorita Hamilton, dirigiéndole una reprobadora mirada a los miembros de su grupo—. Y aunque él venga de los Cinco Puntos, no tenemos por qué temerle ni discriminarlo. Nuestro salón de lectura le da la bienvenida a todo aquel que le interese la lectura y la expresión de sus ideas más allá de su raza, ideales o condición social; es por esa razón que ustedes y yo estamos reunidos en esta habitación, ¿verdad?

Mirándose entre sí por algunos momentos, todos asintieron finalmente con una gran sonrisa, pues estaban de acuerdo con ése ideal a pesar de las refriegas que tenían entre ellos de vez en cuando.

—¿Lo ve, señorita March? —volvió a sonreírle—. Aunque todos seamos muy diferentes, tenemos un ideal: la libertad de expresión.

Josephine March quedó muy impresionada con aquel ideal utópico, deseando con todo su ser integrarse a ellos y aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de la vida de los demás… Más allá de las evidentes peleas que tendrían en el futuro, claro.

"Anthony tenía razón —pensó—, debo conocer gente para ampliar mi imaginación".

Más tarde, al anochecer, Jo llegó al departamento de Anthony después de haber paseado por el centro de la ciudad luego de que terminara la reunión del salón de lectura de la señorita Hamilton. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue recibida por una magnífica cena preparada por Anthony.

—¡Mmm! ¡Pero qué delicioso se huele todo esto! ¡Con el hambre canina que tengo! —exclamó llena de felicidad mientras rodeaba la pequeña mesa, admirando las delicias que esperaban ser probadas por ella—. ¿Cómo fue que cocinaste todo esto? ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan buen cocinero!

—¡Oh, no! Te equivocas, Jo, yo no cociné nada de esto —le sonrió rojo como un tomate, llevándose la mano a la nuca y riéndose—. Simplemente lo compré con el dinero que me pagaron en la editorial por un estupendo reportaje que hice hoy.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Deberías haber gastado ese dinero en algo para ti —replicó muy preocupada.

—Tonterías, Jo —le dijo mientras le corría caballerosamente una silla para que ella se sentara—. Hace semanas que no he cenado como Dios manda y, como tú estás aquí, es el momento adecuado para hacerlo y celebrar nuestro encuentro y el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos.

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… ¡No hay inconveniente! —exclamó mientras se sentaba a la mesa y Anthony hacía lo propio frente a ella.

—¿Sabes, Anthony? —comentó Jo mientras probaba una deliciosa sopa de cebollas—. Asistir a ese salón de lectura fue una idea estupenda. ¡Ahora tengo grandes ideas para mi guión!

—Sabía que lo lograrías, Jo —el muchacho le guiñó el ojo y se lanzaba a un apetitoso bistec.

—Todos son muy diferentes entre sí; algunos son simpáticos y otros no, especialmente un odioso muchacho llamado Mario Mazzini. Mis compañeros dicen que es un italiano revolucionario que vive en los Cinco Puntos… ¡Le fascina pelearse con los nuevos del grupo de lectura!

—¿Así que él vive en los Cinco Puntos? —inquirió muy interesado—. Me gustaría mucho conocerlo…

—¿En serio? Pues tú también eres bienvenido a nuestro salón de lectura, Anthony; la señorita Hamilton lo aseguró.

—Entonces iré cuando tenga algún tiempo libre.

La cena transcurrió muy animada para ambos jóvenes, quienes aparte de deleitarse con la deliciosa comida, conversaron amenamente sobre cuestiones tanto literarias como frívolas, riéndose mucho y peleándose un poco, como era su costumbre. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Anthony decidió que ya era hora de retirarse y, despidiéndose alegremente de su amiga, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hoy fui a preguntar sobre la pensión de los Kirke, Jo —le avisó mientras abría la puerta—; me dijeron que dentro de una semana todo estará listo y podrás mudarte a una de sus habitaciones.

—¿Dentro de una semana? —repitió sorprendida. No sabía por qué, pero aquella noticia la entristecía un poco.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Jo… —se despidió saliendo hacia el pasillo.

—¡Espera, Anthony! —le pidió un tanto afligida, acercándose a él.

—¿Sí? —se volvió con la esperanza de que ella le dijera lo que él había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Es… es verdad que a veces los periodistas publican mentiras?

Aquella inesperada pregunta sorprendió enormemente a Anthony. No era lo que él había esperado que le dijera.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Mario Mazzini

—¡Ah! ¡El italiano revolucionario! —se rió para luego ponerse un poco serio—. Bueno, Jo, nosotros los periodistas repetimos lo que nos dicen los demás, que pueden ser mentiras o no. Pero también podemos investigar sobre si lo que nos dicen o hacen es cierto o no. Todo el mundo expresa su propia verdad y su propia mentira. Depende de nosotros si queremos creerles o estemos de acuerdo con ellos.

—¿Y tú crees lo que te dicen?

—A veces no, Jo, a veces no.

Luego de que el joven periodista se hubiera marchado, nuestra protagonista apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta y miró nostálgicamente a su alrededor, observando cada detalle de aquella modesta habitación en donde se había acostumbrado a vivir en tan poco tiempo.

—No sé por qué me siento así… —dijo—, pero me entristece tener que dejar este lugar.

Mientras tanto, sin que ella lo supiera, Anthony Boone se encontraba parado en la vereda del edificio, mirando tristemente hacia su cuarto hasta que comenzó a lloviznar, momento que decidió regresar al departamento de un buen amigo que lo había hospedado durante todos esos días.

Y así, acomodándose el bombín y la bufanda, levantándose la solapa del oscuro abrigo y metiendo las enguantadas manos a los bolcillos del abrigo, le dirigió una última mirada de despedida a Jo y se marchó caminando tristemente hacia su destino.

"Jo —pensó—, tengo el presentimiento de que, cuando te vayas, te habré perdido para siempre…"

_¿Cómo puede ser que Jo sea tan tonta que no pueda darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere Anthony? ¡Hasta el pobre de Laurie ha intentado demostrarle su amor en vano! Cuando un hombre tan apuesto y rico como él se me declare, no dudaré ni medio segundo en aceptarlo, no señor. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. He introducido algunos personajes que serán muy importantes en esta historia. Nuestro querido Laurie aparecerá muy pronto entre nosotros en cuanto Jo se vaya a vivir con los Kirke. Si les interesa que siga rápidamente con esta historia, les pido por favor que me dejen algún review, solamente así sabré que la están leyendo y que les interesa que la siga : ) ¡Y este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a mi querida Thelo!**

_**Querida**____**thelo: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y, como verás, cumplí con lo prometido y publiqué este capi lo más rápido que pude : ) Trataré de publicar cada semana o si no, lo más rápido que pueda según cómo "arda el genio", je, pero al saber que esta sencilla historia te llena de felicidad, ten por seguro de que la terminaré y la haré finalizar como se lo merece : ) El pobre de Anthony va a tener mucha competencia por nuestra Jo, así que solamente ella decidirá con quién quedarse, je XD ¡Bueno, nos leemos pronto, amiga! ¡Bye! Je, sip, lacto ovo vegetariana… ¡ni loca dejo la leche y el chocolate, j aja ja!**_

**Las pelis que he visto esta semana son: Cómo Hacer que tu Hombre Regrese en 10 Días, Carmen: una Hip Hopera, el Diario de Brijite Jones, Brijite Jones al Borde de la Locura, Pandillas de Nueva York, Quién Soy, etc. Sigo viendo los animé Ashita No Nadja y Mujercitas. Ahora estoy leyendo sobre la historia del Islam y la Isla del Tesoro.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	7. El Triunfo de Jo y Laurie

**Capítulo 6: El Triunfo de Jo y Laurie**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Soy Amy March. ¡Por fin aparezco en éste capítulo! ¿Me extrañaron? Mi hermana Jo está dispuesta a triunfar en la gran ciudad de Nueva York y nosotros ya nos hemos enterado de que ella se está hospedando en casa de Anthony y, como todos sabemos, Laurie fue quien peor se tomó la sorprendente noticia…_

Jo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que Anthony leía uno de sus escritos, pues la primera vez que lo había hecho, ella se había llevado un terrible disgusto cuando él le dijo que no le interesaba leer lo que había escrito una "chiquilla sin experiencia". Su primera crítica la había enfurecido y hasta desanimado de ser escritora, pero cuando se hubo sobrepuesto y vuelto a la escritura una vez más, había conseguido que Anthony la elogiara en su tercer intento y le diera la inolvidable sorpresa de que su cuento fuera publicado en el diario en dónde él trabajaba.

Al recordar el momento en que había corrido detrás de él cuando Laurie le había avisado que era Anthony el que había traído el periódico, la hizo sonreír a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—Escúchame, Jo… —le dijo su amigo, sacándola súbitamente de aquellos recuerdos.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí, Anthony? —la chica trató de disimular su nerviosismo mientras se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba sentado, pero al ver la forma tan severa con que la miró, la hizo detenerse de golpe y ponerse a la defensiva.

—¡Bueno! —declaró molesta mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y giraba la cabeza hacia un costado—. ¡Me importa un comino lo que tú pienses acerca de mi obra teatral! ¡Voy a presentarla te guste o no!

—Pues me alegro; es una obra magnífica, Jo —le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jo se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué siempre me estás tomando el pelo, Anthony Boone? ¡Te odio! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos muy enojada.

Soltando una carcajada, el aludido dejó el manuscrito sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se ponía el saco y el sombrero.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar, Jo. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió abriendo la puerta.

—Bien, vete ya —le dijo secamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

Una vez afuera, Anthony metió las manos a los bolcillos y comenzó a caminar alegremente sin volverse a mirar hacia atrás.

—…3… 2… 1… —contó hasta que escuchó que alguien abría de golpe la puerta de calle del edificio en donde vivía.

—¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! —escuchó que lo llamaban.

Al darse vuelta, vio a Jo correr hacia él con su característica alegría estrepitosa. Ella recién se había dado cuenta de lo que él le había dicho.

—¿De verdad te gustó mi obra? —le preguntó jadeante una vez que lo alcanzó, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—Ya te lo dije, Jo: es una obra magnífica. Estoy seguro de que les gustará —le sonrió amistosamente para luego darle la espalda para seguir su camino.

—Lleva tu obra al teatro, Jo —le dijo mientras levantaba la mano para despedirse de su amiga pero sin volver la cabeza para mirarla—, estoy seguro de que será todo un éxito. ¡Ah! Y vuelve adentro o vas a pescar un resfriado; hace demasiado frío afuera. En Nueva York la primavera es mucho más fría que en NewCord… ¡Hasta la vista, Jo!

—¡Adiós, Anthony! ¡Hasta la vista! —se despidió alegremente con la mano en alto para luego volverse a los grandes zancos hacia el departamento para prepararse a salir y llevar su obra al teatro.

Cuando llegó al edificio, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con que había mucha gente antes que ella, con los mismos propósitos de entregar su propio manuscrito y audicionar para algún papel en dicha obra. Aquello no lo había previsto y sus posibilidades de que aceptaran su obra habían disminuido considerablemente. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se unió a la fila para esperar su turno.

Luego de más de una hora de espera y después de haber trabado amistad con las personas que se encontraban a su lado, llegó el turno de Jo para presentar su obra.

—¡El siguiente! —exclamó un pequeño hombrecillo de graciosos bigotillos negros una vez que éste saliera del salón en donde los aspirantes entraban para ser entrevistados.

Tragando saliva y reacomodando los hombros, nuestra decidida protagonista lo siguió con paso firme y ambos ingresaron al salón después de traspasar una enorme puerta de dos hojas. Grande fue la sorpresa de la muchacha cuando se encontró en el enorme salón en donde se representaban las obras de teatro, que, a pesar de no ser uno de los más grandes, poseía una enrome cantidad de cómodos asientos dispuestos en filas, balcones para los que pudieran pagarlos, elegantes candelabros dorados distribuidos adecuadamente en las altas paredes pintadas de color mostaza bordeadas con toques dorados. Justo al frente de todo eso, extendiéndose con todo su esplendor, se encontraba el escenario, exquisitamente cubierto por varias capas de elegantes telones de terciopelo rojo o dorado.

En ese momento, el telón se encontraba descorrido.

—Pase al frente, señorita March —le pidió el hombrecillo de bigotes graciosos.

Obedeciéndolo, Jo recorrió el largo pasillo cubierto de alfombras rojas hasta que llegó a las primeras filas en donde divisó a cuatro personas: dos mujeres y dos hombres de más o menos la edad de sus padres.

—La señorita Josephine March, supongo —dijo uno de ellos en cuanto la joven se detuvo.

—Así es, señor —le dijo haciéndole una casi imperceptible reverencia—. He venido a presentarles mi obra.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, jovencita? —le preguntó suavemente una de las mujeres, una señora algo regordeta que usaba anteojos y poseía un pésimo gusto para la moda, pero que, a juzgar por su rostro bondadoso, era una persona muy amigable.

—Diecisiete años.

—¿Diecisiete años? Eres muy jovencita… —comentó la otra, una mujer delgada y vieja que también usaba anteojos y que parecía ser algo arrogante

—Disculpe, pero la edad no tiene nada que ver con el talento —replicó un tanto ofendida, recordando sin querer la primera vez que se encontró con Anthony.

—Puede ser… —asintió la mujer, atraída por el temperamento de la muchacha—. ¿Vienes a presentar una obra o audicionar para un papel?

—… Ambas cosas, si me permite.

—¿Ambas cosas? —se sorprendió el primer hombre que había hablado, alguien muy alto, de facciones duras, bigotes y patillas, quien vestía un llamativo traje a cuadros y fumaba habanos—. ¿Y ya ha participado en alguna obra de teatro, señorita March?

—Bueno… yo… —respondió dubitativamente—. Mis hermanas y yo hemos recreado mis propias obras de teatro, señor.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —se rió el hombre que era bastante gordo y risueño—. ¡Esas no son actuaciones serias, señorita March!

Ofendida en su orgullo, Jo no pudo evitar replicarle con la vehemencia que la caracterizaba cada vez que se sentía agredida.

—En eso se equivoca, señor —le dijo—. Bajo mi dirección, mis hermanas y yo nos tomábamos muy en serio nuestros papeles, representando nuestras obras lo mejor posible frente a cualquier público que nos honrara con su presencia.

Los cuatro comenzaron a mirarse interrogadoramente hasta que la mujer delgada se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y en dónde representaban sus obras de teatro? —preguntó.

—En casa.

—¿Y aún así pretende que se la tome en serio, señorita?

—Claro que sí —respondió con toda la seriedad que solamente un profesional ofendido podía expresar.

Los tres entrevistadores se miraron detenidamente, como si se pasaran silenciosos mensajes que sólo ellos podían entender. Entonces, el hombre alto, se volvió hacia Jo y la miró muy interesado.

—Bien, señorita, la tomaremos en serio. ¿Por qué no sube al escenario y nos comenta de lo que trata su historia para que después nos haga una representación de alguna escena que considere muy importante para su obra?

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sí. Ahora —repitió.

Jo se quedó con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar ponerse más blanca que un fantasma, pero como aquella era la oportunidad más grande de su vida, en cuanto a sus ambiciones teatrales, se decidió y subió las escaleras con los puños cerrados hasta colocar sus pies en el escenario, deteniéndose frente a aquellas exigentes personas.

—¿Está lista? —preguntó el hombre alto mientras fumaba uno de sus habanos.

—Estoy lista, señor… —respondió, dominando su repentino nerviosismo. ¡No iba a permitir que Anthony la acusara de cobarde!

—Bien, comience.

XOX

A todo eso, en la ciudad de NewCord, Laurie recibía lo que para él era la peor noticia que había recibido en su vida.

—¿Es cierto lo que dices, Amy? —preguntó entre molesto y muy preocupado, tomando a la hermana menor de Jo por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Es cierto que Jo está quedándose en el departamento de ese periodista?

—Estoy segura —asintió con la cabeza, bastante extrañada y hasta un poco asustada por la actitud del muchacho—. Jo nos contó todo en su carta. Dijo que los Kirke habían tenido problemas _incredibles_ en su casa y que no iban a poder recibirla sino dentro de un par de semanas…

—¡Agggh! —Laurie gritó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su morena cabeza y comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá en el jardín de los March—. ¡Ya sabía yo que era un grave error dejar marchar a Jo a la misma ciudad en la que está ese tipo!

La pequeña jovencita entrelazó las manos hacia atrás y se dedicó a mirarlo andar de un lado a hacia el otro, gesticulando como un loco.

—Eso mismo dice tía March —agregó ella—, pero mamá y papá prefieren confiar en Jo y en Anthony.

—Bueno, yo también prefiero confiar en Jo —declaró deteniéndose de golpe—, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ese periodista…

—Pero Anthony parece un caballero… Un día elogió mis dibujos, y alguien así no puede ser malo, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser, Amy, pero Anthony siempre ha estado detrás de Jo y… —se llevó la mano a la boca en actitud pensativa. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó al ocurrírsele una maravillosa idea.

—¡Eureka! —gritó dando un brinco, asustando a su interlocutora—. ¡Voy a pedirle al abuelo que me deje ir a estudiar a la universidad de Nueva York en vez que a la de Boston! ¡Allá me reuniré con Jo y la pasaremos estupendo!

Y diciendo esto, salió disparado hacia su elegante y enorme casa, dando brincos de alegría y corriendo como una gacela con sus largas piernas. Con sus ya diecisiete años, Laurie comenzaba a convertirse en un joven muy apuesto, lleno de entusiasmo y vitalidad.

Amy, quien a sus doce años de edad apenas comenzaba a convertirse en una hermosa señorita llena de sueños y ambiciosas pretensiones propias de su edad sin que todavía dejara de lado sus juegos infantiles, seguía siendo una jovencita mimada, y aunque veces se comportaba como una niña caprichosa y pretenciosa, poseía un buen corazón.

Alzándose de hombros, Amy le restó importancia al asunto y entró a su casa con la intención de dibujar y chismosear con su hermana Beth acerca del extraño comportamiento de su vecino y amigo.

—Lo que pasa es que Laurie quiere mucho a Jo, Amy —le respondió ésta luego de haber escuchado el chismecito de su hermana.

—Eso ya lo sé, Beth. Salta a la vista lo mucho que quiere a Jo y la tonta ni cuenta se da —se quejó la aludida, quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón del salón retratando a su hermana mientras ésta se encontraba tocando el hermoso piano que el señor James Laurence le había regalado.

—Es porque Jo lo ve como a un amigo y nada más —fue la acertada respuesta de la sensata Beth, cuyo aspecto era simple y angelical, y que, a pesar de sus quince años, seguía pareciendo una niña. Su alegría y su humildad era la paz de aquella casa, la paz que casi se había perdido cuando ella se había enfermado gravemente de fiebre escarlatina. Ahora, Beth ya estaba casi completamente repuesta y sus colores sonrosados habían regresado a sus mejillas.

—Pues es una tonta —Amy volvió a afirmar su punto de vista haciendo una mueca de disgusto—, si un muchacho como Laurie quisiera ser mi novio, yo lo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Te refieres a su aspecto, su forma de ser o su posición social?

—Me refiero a todo en general.

Beth se volvió y le sonrió llena de felicidad.

—Me alegra que tengas tan buen gusto, Amy; pero creo que lo más importante sería su forma de ser más que todas las otras cosas, ¿no te parece?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada, Beth! —negó efusivamente dejando la tabla de dibujo sobre la mesa—. Para mí tooodo es importante. Mi novio debe ser perfecto.

—¡Oh! Pues creo que me apresuré a juzgarte… —replicó desencantada mientras volvía su atención a las teclas del piano y comenzaba a tocar una hermosa melodía de Beethoven.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener grandes _espiraciones_, Beth? —rebatió, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana con los brazos en jarra—. ¿Acaso tú no te pones a pensar en cómo te gustaría que fuera tu futuro esposo?

Beth se rió con esa delicada risa que la caracterizaba.

—Supongo que quisiste decir "aspiraciones", ¿verdad, Amy?

—Tal vez, pero no te hagas la tonta y respóndeme la pregunta que te hice, Beth —se paró a su lado, sonriéndole pícaramente mientras entrelazaba los dedos por detrás.

La aludida pareció sonrojarse levemente, desviando la mirada de su hermana y carraspeando tímidamente.

—… La verdad es que nunca he pensado en eso, Amy…

—¡Mentira! —exclamó su hermana con entusiasmo mientras la tomaba por las manos—. ¿Crees que voy a creerme eso, Beth? Una chica de tu edad ya sueña con su futuro esposo. ¡Anda! ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame! —insistió.

—¡Oh, Amy! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Vamos, Beth, sé que eso no es verdad. ¿Es que no puedes ser sincera con tu querida hermana alguna vez en tu vida? ¿Eh?

Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que, dando un suspiro de fastidio, Beth se dio por vencida.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Amy, ni siquiera a mamá y papá.

—¿Ni siquiera a ellos? —se sorprendió—. Está bien, desde el momento en que me reveles tu secreto seré tan silenciosa como una tumba —Le aseguró mientras fingía cerrar sus labios con un candado.

Entonces, sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco y mientras comenzaba a retorcer sus dedos, Elizabeth March bajó la cabeza y juntó todo su valor para sincerarse con su hermana.

—Yo… A mí…. A mí… —tartamudeó.

—¿Sí? —Amy la alentó a hablar, acercándose más a ella.

—A mí… A mí me gustaría que a mi futuro esposo le…, le… —alzó la cabeza y su delicado rostro pareció sumergirse en uno de sus más preciados sueños—…, le guste la música… tanto como a mí...

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió su hermana, pero enseguida comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas, llena de felicidad—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes? ¡Es tan obvio! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Oh! Yo no le encuentro la gracia, Amy… —protestó Beth muy avergonzada y molesta mientras se retorcía el vestido con la cabeza gacha.

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atrevida y dejó de reírse, carraspeando un poco abochornada.

—Lo siento, Beth; no quise ofenderte… —se disculpó—, pero es que era algo que tendría que haber esperado de ti y no me di cuenta.

—Está bien, Amy; no importa —le sonrió cariñosamente para luego volver su atención al piano y comenzar a tocar una de sus piezas favoritas con la tranquila alegría que la caracterizaba.

Esbozando una sonrisa, su hermana también regresó a su pasión artística y seguir retratando a la pianista de la familia.

—¿Sabes, Beth? —le dijo, mientras le daba más profundidad al dibujo aplicando algo de sombra—. No tiene nada de vergonzoso en que te gusten los chicos…

—Da igual, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó sonriendo, prometiéndose sinceramente a sí misma a no dejarse caer en la tentación de ir contando por ahí el íntimo secreto de su hermana Beth por más tentador que fuera.

XOX

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Laurence, el joven Laurie había terminado de exponer a su abuelo su idea de asistir a la universidad de Nueva York, propuesta que al viejo James Laurence no le cayó del todo bien.

—Dime, Laurie —comenzó a decir mientras dejaba de lado los papeles que estaba leyendo sentado frente al escritorio de su despacho—, ¿esa chica Jo tiene algo que ver con esta repentina decisión tuya?

—¿Eh? Pues bueno, yo… —no pudo evitar ponerse colorado como un tomate mientras metía las manos al saco y comenzaba a jugar con su pie.

—Si ésa es tu razón, jovencito, mucho me temo que no podré permitírtelo. Irás a la universidad que yo he elegido para ti.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, abuelo! —exclamó muy alarmado el muchacho, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su abuelo y colocando firmemente sus manos sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos negros echando chispas—. ¡Jo está sola en esa enorme ciudad! ¡Y… y…. y también está ese tipo que siempre andaba detrás de ella!

Su abuelo no pudo evitar soltar una disimulada risita.

—Veo que realmente te gusta esa jovencita, ¿verdad, muchacho?

—¡Oh! Bueno…, yo… —ahora sí que no pudo disimular su sonrojo, por lo que se vio obligado a bajar la vista nuevamente.

—Mira, Laurie —el caballero se levantó de su asiento y se paró delante de su nieto mientras le ponía amabas manos en los hombros y lo miraba lleno de orgullo y preocupación—, sé que te interesa mucho aquella muchachita, pero tampoco quiero que descuides tus estudios. Ya sabes que espero que tomes mi lugar en los negocios algún día y no quiero que nada ni nadie interfiera con ello.

Laurie alzó la vista y lo miró con esa intensidad de sentimientos que lo caracterizaba.

—Abuelo, ya sabes que he tenido que renunciar a mis sueños de convertirme en un gran pianista como lo era mi madre para cumplir tus deseos, pero mucho me temo que esta vez no podré cumplir con lo que me estás pidiendo… —sus ojos negros brillaron con una determinación inusitada en él—. El estar lejos de Jo me impedirá concentrarme en mis estudios, aún más sabiendo que ella está en la misma ciudad en la que está Anthony… ¡Oh, abuelo! —exclamó aferrándose fuertemente de los brazos de su abuelo—. ¡No sé qué sería de mí si perdiera a Jo! ¡Ella ha sido tan buena conmigo que yo no sabría vivir sin su presencia! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo, abuelo? ¡Puedo renunciar a la música, pero jamás me atrevería a renunciar a Jo!

Y así, sin quererlo, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, Laurie Laurence, había tenido el valor de sincerarse con su recto abuelo, quien, al notar aquella enorme muestra de emoción, le volvió la espalda y carraspeó algo alterado.

—Limpia tus lágrimas, muchacho; no es propio de un caballero llorar así —le aconsejó mientras Laurie acataba su consejo secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

—Perdón, abuelo, yo… yo no sé lo que me pasó… —trató de excusarse, pero el señor Laurence lo interrumpió.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, muchacho —le dijo sin volverse a mirarlo—, aunque tú no lo creas, entiendo muy bien lo que estás sintiendo… Yo también amé así a tu abuela… —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarla, pero logró mantener la compostura y se volvió hacia Laurie, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y mirando fijamente a aquellos sinceros ojos negros, pero, esta vez, notó que el rostro de su nieto reflejaba una intensa determinación que estaba lejos de ser un capricho.

—Ve a estudiar a Nueva York, muchacho, te doy mi permiso —fue la sorprendente proposición del señor Laurence—. Pero prométeme que no descuidarás tus estudios y, cuando te recibas y regreses a hacerte cargo de mis negocios, traigas a Jo convertida en tu esposa, ¿de acuerdo?

El asombro de Laurie no tuvo límites, miraba a su abuelo como quien mira algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver alguna vez en su vida, pero, cuando aquel sentimiento pasó para dar lugar a uno de extrema felicidad, tomó a su abuelo de las manos y exclamó con gran emoción en su voz:

—¡Estudiaré con todas mis fuerzas, abuelo! ¡Jamás lamentarás haber tomado esta decisión!

Y soltando aquellas manos viajas y bondadosas, corrió hacia las escaleras brincando como una liebre mientras exclamaba lleno de júbilo:

—¡Un millón de gracias, abuelo! ¡Hurra! ¡Iré a Nueva York! ¡Iré a ver a Jo!

Sonriendo y entrelazando las manos hacia atrás, James observaba felizmente a su nieto mientras éste subía a su cuarto para hacer inmediatamente las maletas para el viaje. Oraba porque su decisión haya sido la correcta. Pero… ¿quién era él para interponerse entre Laurie y su gran amor? Solamente le cabía esperar que todo resultara como lo planeado.

XOX

A todo eso, en la lluviosa ciudad de Nueva York, cuando ya la noche había caído sobre ésta, el joven periodista Anthony Bonne se encontraba parado en el cordón de la acera del teatro bajo el refugio de un paraguas, esperando a que Jo saliera para darle las buenas nuevas porque él estaba seguro de que elegirían su obra. Aunque él le había dicho que se verían a la mañana siguiente, al ver que llovía a cántaros, fue a esperarla con el paraguas para que no se mojara con la lluvia.

—¡Atchiiisss! —estornudó inesperadamente, provocando que su sombrero cayera en la calle y se empapara con el agua que corría sobre ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea! —se quejó mientras alzaba su sombrero para comenzar a limpiarlo con la manga de su sobretodo—. ¿Qué más puede pasarme hoy?

De pronto, las puertas del teatro se abrieron para dejar salir a los aspirantes a actores y guionistas; en el rostro de la mayoría de ellos revelaba su gran pesar por no haber sido elegidos, otros estaban tristes, algunos enojados y a la minoría se la veía con la típica sonrisa de la aceptación.

Los ojos azules del muchacho buscaron nerviosamente a su amiga en cada joven que salía de allí, esquivando una y otra vez a los que habían participado en aquella empresa que les había resultado infructuosa. Pronto la acera quedó completamente vacía, quedando tan sólo Anthony, quien seguía de pie frente a la entrada del teatro.

Los minutos pasaron y el joven periodista comenzó a temer que los entrevistadores habían sido muy duros con Jo y que ésta no lo había resistido y se había marchado de allí antes de que él llegara.

Dando un triste suspiro de frustración, Anthony se colocó el sombrero y , luego de darle una última mirada al teatro, comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa con la idea de consolar a su amiga, animarla a que lo intentara otra vez y escribir un artículo en el diario en donde trabajaba acerca de la estupidez de los dueños del teatro.

—¡Anthony!

Escuchó que lo llamaban, era la voz de Jo, su querida Jo. Lentamente el muchacho giró sobre sus pies hasta que divisó a su amiga parada bajo la lluvia, recién salida del edificio. No sabía explicar el por qué, pero el rostro de la joven era una mezcla radiante y hermosa de entusiasmo, emoción y alegría, y a pesar de que ella no era muy atractiva, bajo la lluvia se la veía simplemente hermosa.

—Anthony… —Jo volvió a repetir su nombre mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus arreboladas mejillas—… ¡Me aceptaron! —dijo—. ¡Aceptaron mi obra y yo tendré el papel principal!

—¡Oh, Jo! —replicó el emocionado joven mientras bajaba lentamente el paraguas y extendía los brazos—. ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Lo sabía!

Y entonces, ya sin poder dominar su emoción, la muchacha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Anthony y saltó sobre él colgándose de su cuello, llorando de alegría. Lleno de orgullo y dicha por su amiga, Anthony la abrazó por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismos entre risas de alegría.

—¡Gracias, Anthony! ¡Gracias! —exclamaba Jo con su cabeza apoyada en la de él—. ¡Jamás olvidaré todo lo que estás haciendo por mí! ¡Te debo tanto!

—¡No te preocupes por eso, Jo! —replicó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo—. ¡Mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré y esa será la mejor recompensa de todas!

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué cursi eres, Anthony Boone! —se rió la chica, apartándose un poco de él para mirarlo detenidamente mientras lo tomaba de las manos—. Soy muy feliz ahora, ¿sabes? Y todo gracias a ti que siempre me das ánimos para emprender grandes cosas…

—Vamos, Jo, no sigas o vas a echarme a perder… —sonrió un tanto acalorado—; pero si no regresamos a casa pronto, serás una actriz y escritora feliz y acatarrada.

Luego de soltar una carcajada con aquella ocurrencia, Jo se colgó del brazo que Anthony le ofrecía, y mientras se marchaban caminando bajo la protección del paraguas, Jo comentó con gran alegría:

—En casa se caerán de espaldas cuando sepan que seré una actriz…

—De eso no tengo dudas, Jo; tú sorprendes a cualquiera.

—Que tonto eres… —replicó frunciendo la boca pero con los ojos brillantes por aquel alago.

Para Anthony, aquella era una noche maravillosa a pesar de los sinsabores que había pasado durante todo el día. Jo siempre sabía cómo darle un toque especial a su vida y él estaba muy agradecido por eso. ¡Pero no tenía idea de que muy pronto estaría en camino su máximo rival en la lucha por el amor de aquella jovencita!

_¡Ah! Dos lindos muchachos enamorados de Jo… ¿quién lo diría? Pero yo estoy segura de que la superaré en cantidad de admiradores porque soy mucho más hermosa que ella… ¡y porque yo no soy como un chico! Estoy segura que entre Laurie y Anthony habrá una enorme rivalidad a pesar de que ambos no se llevan mal. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Como verán, he publicado nuevamente otro capítulo más rápido de lo que suponía, je : ) Espero que les haya gustado… ¿Qué pasará ahora que Laurie irá a estudiar en la universidad de Nueva York? ¿Y cómo será la vida de Jo como actriz? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

_**Querida thelo: Sí, a mí también me gustaría pertenecer a un club de lectura, je ¡pero soy algo tímida para exponer mis ideas! Siempre creo que me van a decir que soy mal, je XD Y como habrás leído, ¡apareció Laurie! ¡Sí! Mucho antes de lo que te esperabas, ¿verdad? ; ) Muy pronto leerás sobre las aventuras de Jo y Laurie en la gran ciudad : ) En cuanto al chico revolucionario, bueno… te aseguro que habrá muuucha tención con su presencia, será muy interesante… je je je XD Me alegra que te hayan gustado los integrantes del club de lectura, ya que cada uno de ellos tiene su historia y su final en este fic : ) ¡Y parece que Jo va a convertirse en una actriz! ¿Qué te parece? Siempre creí que, si ella se animaba, también podría llegar a ser una buena actriz XP Casi nunca he sufrido de bloqueos, mi imaginación fluye como la corriente de un arroyo, ¡ja, ja, ja! En fin, Anthony es un amor y Laurie es adorable… ¿Quién se quedará con la escurridiza muchachita? Mirá, con sinceridad a mí también me gustaría que me lleguen más reviews, pero creo que mientras vayas poniendo tu granito de arena en cada capitulo, espero que alguien más me los deje, porque veo en las estadísticas de que leen esta historia. Me motiva mucho cuando recibo los reviews y escribo con más ganas : ) porque sé que hay alguien que se toma la molestia de leerlo y contestarme XD También te deseo mucha suerte a vos, amiga mía, ¡y también sos una ídola para mí! XD ¡Chau!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son: Mi Amada Inmortal, Asesinos Sustitutos, Retrato de una Obsesión, Sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado, Azumi, Azumi 2, Un Ladrón es Siempre un Ladrón, Dos Mulas para la Hermana Sara (195..), Terminator 2 , Resident Evil, El Rey Escorpión, Alerta Solar, Cicatrices de Guerra, etc. Ya terminé de descargar el animé de Candy Candy y sigo leyendo La Isla del Tesoro y sobre la historia del Islam.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	8. Las sospechas de Jo

SEGUNDA PARTE: JEREMY WILLIAMS

**Capítulo 7: Las Sospechas de Jo**

_¡Hola, amigos! ¿Cómo están? Soy Amy. Hace ya varios meses que Jo dejó el departamento de su amigo Anthony y se fue a vivir con los Kirke, en donde recibió el telegrama de Laurie unos días después en donde le contaba que iría a estudiar a Nueva York. ¡Hay que ver cómo se lo tomó el pobre de Anthony!_

Para cuando Jo recibió el telegrama en donde Laurie le avisaba de su llegada para matricularse en la universidad de Nueva York, ella ya se había instalado en su sencillo y cómodo cuartito que la señora Kirke le había preparado especialmente para ella en cuanto el edificio estuvo listo para ser nuevamente habitado por sus antiguos dueños e inquilinos.

A pesar de que asistía a los ensayos en el teatro y a las reuniones del salón de lectura, a Jo le quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para cuidar a las chiquillas de los Kirke, cosa que hacía gustosamente, y también le sobraba tiempo para escribir cuentos con la intención de publicarlos en algún diario de la ciudad, aunque Anthony se había ofrecido gustosamente a promocionarla con el editor en jefe del diario en donde él trabajaba. Su agenda era muy apretada, pero como ella era un ser de infinita energía y proyectos, no se sentía desbordada y disfrutaba a lo máximo todo lo que había logrado en tan corto tiempo. Sus sueños, largamente acariciados, habían comenzado a realizarse.

Soñaba con el hecho de llegar a ser una verdadera actriz y escritora famosa, ganar mucho dinero y darle a su familia lo mejor que podía darles con el fruto de su trabajo. La perspectiva de viajar por todo el país o hasta por toda Europa representando su propia obra la llenaba de una euforia tal, que por varias noches no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en todos los maravillosos lugares que podría conocer.

Pero hasta ese día en que había recibido aquel inesperado telegrama, Jo no había sabido explicarse la infinita tristeza que había sentido en cuanto tuvo que abandonar el departamento de su amigo Anthony para ir a hospedarse con los Kirke. A pesar de que tan sólo había vivido un par de semanas en aquella sencilla habitación, le había tomado verdadero cariño a esas cuatro paredes, al vecindario y su gente y, sobre todo, a las continuas visitas de Anthony, quien siempre, a pesar de hacerla rabiar, le había brindado una amistad muy especial.

Todavía podía recordar aquel día en que debía partir hacia su verdadera morada: tanto ella como Anthony se sentían algo tristes a pesar de que éste le había dicho que la visitaría en casa de los Kirke cada vez que él pudiera. Pero había que aceptar que no iba a ser lo mismo que estar en aquel departamento que compartieron libremente, conviviendo como amigos y hasta como hermanos, según Jo, idea que lastimaba el corazón del joven periodista, pero sabiendo éste que nada podía hacer por el momento, se esforzaba por tolerarlo.

Poco a poco Jo se fue acostumbrando a su nueva vida a pesar de que extrañaba a su familia en NewCord y su reciente vida como inquilina en el departamento de Anthony. Como siempre estaba ocupada, la nostalgia casi no tenía cabida en ella, y en cuánto ésta ponía su cabeza sobre la almohada, se quedaba completamente dormida por el cansancio del trajín diario.

Jo suspiró y soltó la pluma para volver a tomar el telegrama y releerlo una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho ya. Sonrió llena de felicidad, la emocionaba la idea de volver a reunirse nuevamente con su querido amigo Laurie, porque aquello era como tener un poquito de su querida familia con ella. ¡Las cosas estupendas que harían juntos! ¡Los maravillosos sitios que visitarían! Se divertirían muchísimo en aquella joven y fabulosa ciudad.

—Laurie, mi querido Laurie… —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras volvía a leer el telegrama—, no tenía idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba…

¡Lejos estaba de imaginar que él venía con la intención de declararle su amor!

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos, que la señora Kirke tuvo que golpear varias veces la puerta para llamar su atención.

—¡Querida! ¡El señor Boone vino a verte! ¡Hace un rato que te está esperando!

—¡Anthony! ¿Pero qué querrá ahora? —exclamó de mala gana y, metiendo el papelito en el bolcillo de su vestido, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—Lo siento, señora Kirke, creo que me quedé dormida —se disculpó.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, querida —le dijo, sonriendo bondadosamente—, es algo que resulta comprensible después de todo lo que tienes que hacer durante el día: las niñas, el teatro, el salón de lectura y tus cuentos. Menos mal que viene ese muchacho a visitarte de vez en cuando para distraerte de tus labores.

—¡Oh, señora Kirke! —la muchacha la tomó de las manos con una visible sensación de culpa—. Perdóneme usted, pero he sido demasiada ingrata a costa de su bondad. Yo había venido aquí para cuidar de sus hijas pero me he comprometido con otras cosas en las que no debería haberme comprometido... Mi prioridad deberían ser las niñas y usted me ha dado permiso para asistir a mis clases aún a costa del tiempo que le debo al cuidado de sus hijas.

Soltó las manos de la mujer y agregó con tristeza:

—Entenderé si usted desea que deje esos compromisos…

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué dices, querida? ¡Yo jamás te pediría semejante cosa! —replicó con ternura—. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en un camino tan maravilloso que tan afortunadamente has comenzado a recorrer? ¡Me sentiría muy orgullosa al saber que una de mis más respetables inquilinas fuera una exitosa actriz y escritora!

—Pero…

—Vamos, querida, no te preocupes. Tú cuidarás de las niñas todo lo que puedas, yo sabré arreglármelas. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por verte triunfar en la vida!

—¡Oh, señora Kirke! Creo que usted exagera… —aseveró la chica exclamando una alegre carcajada mientras ponía los brazos en jarra—. En ese caso estaré más tranquila y le pondré mucho empeño a mis proyectos. ¡Ya verá cómo triunfo y hago famosa esta casa!

—Me alegro, querida. ¿Por qué no bajas, ya? El joven Boone lleva esperándote bastante tiempo.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo bajo.

Y luego de abrigarse bien, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras junto con la señora Kirke. En cuanto llegaron al salón en donde recibían las visitas, encontraron a Anthony muy entretenido jugando con Kitty y Minny, las hijas de la señora Kirke, a quienes las tenía sentadas sobre sus piernas y les estaba contando una historia muy interesante y graciosa, haciéndolas reír con muchas ganas con sus graciosas gesticulaciones.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que el señor Anthony Boone resultó ser un auténtico bufón cuentacuentos… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba… —comentó Jo, burlonamente.

—¡Hola, Jo! —la saludó mientras bajaba a la niñas—. La verdad es que aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Kitty y Minny son unas niñas realmente traviesas y adorables, ¿no te parece?

—¡Oh! ¡No diga eso, señor Boone! —replicó la señora Kirke, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—No se abochorne usted, mi querida señora, es solamente un cumplido —le guiñó el ojo amistosamente para luego dirigir su atención hacia Jo—. ¿Y cómo se ha portado todo este tiempo esta nueva inquilina que tiene? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ella! Me imagino que ha ido derrochando su arrebatadora personalidad por ahí entre sus compañeros de edificio.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Pero qué tonto eres! ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías y me dices de una buena vez para qué has venido aquí? —exclamó, volviéndose a poner de muy mal humor, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Vamos, Jo, ¿es que tu buen amigo Anthony no puede venir a verte de vez en cuando? Aún se te extraña mucho por allá, ¿lo sabías? —le reveló con una sonrisa conciliadora. La señora Kirke, quien estaba muy interesada con aquella charla, no podía evitar quitarles la vista de encima.

Acicateada por la última oración, la muchacha frunció la boca y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco colorada. Y mirándolo de soslayo, dijo:

—Bueno…, tengo que admitir que también extraño un poco tu… departamento, pero ya estoy aquí y… y tú puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, Anthony… —le ofreció mientras se miraba los pies, sorprendida al darse cuenta de que casi había dicho "tu compañía".

—En ese caso… —el periodista se volvió hacia la señora Kirke y extendió los brazos diciendo:

—¿No tiene ningún inconveniente en que visite a la señorita March, ¿mi querida señora?

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que no, mi querido muchacho! ¡Si no fuera por ti, jamás habría conocido a una chica tan simpática como ella! —exclamó, guiñándole traviesamente un ojo, poniéndolo un poco nervioso—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Hay estofado de conejo.

—¿Estofado de conejo? ¡Fantástico! ¡Hace tiempo que no como un plato tan exquisito como ése! —exclamó maravillado para luego agregar un tanto avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Bueno, pues como siempre he vivido solo, no tengo la fortuna de comer una buena comida casera muy seguido, ¿sabe?

—¡Oh! ¡Mi pobre muchacho! ¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Ahora que lo sé no voy a permitir que pases una sola noche sin cenar en esta casa, ¿entendido? —le recriminó con tono maternal, conmoviendo a joven periodista.

Pero, nadie estaba más conmovido que Jo, pues la muchacha se había imaginado lo sólo que se encontraría Anthony en aquel departamento vacío luego de que ambos vivieran juntos allí un par de semanas.

"Debo tratarlo mejor —pensó la chica—, siempre le estoy gritando y él nunca se molesta conmigo. Después de todo, él ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y mi familia…".

Y así, con su nueva resolución conciliadora, Jo lo tomó del brazo y le dijo con una amistosa sonrisa:

—Anda, Anthony, toma asiento que pronto cenaremos. Aprovecha la amable invitación de la señora Kirke sin avergonzarte.

Y dejándose conducir entre juegos hacia uno de los sitios de la larga mesa de los comensales, el joven se dedicó a observar a Jo mientras ésta ayudaba a la señora de la casa y a la sirvienta a servir las comida a cada uno de los que se sentaban a la mesa dispuestos a disfrutar de aquel apetitoso plato.

Anthony sonrió al imaginarse a su amiga ejerciendo como ama de casa, con el carácter y personalidad que ella tenía, suponía que vivir con ella sería muy entretenido. También se la imaginaba como una famosa novelista y actriz, viajando por todo el mundo junto a él, quien trabajaría como corresponsal internacional. ¡Cómo deseaba que ella alcanzara sus sueños! Estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, sobresaltándose cuando Jo apareció de repente al lado suyo.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa mientras le dejaba un buen plato de estofado de conejo frente a él y se marchaba hacia la cocina.

Lleno de felicidad ante la vista de aquella apetitosa comida, Anthony se olvidó de sus sueños y se dispuso a degustarla como se merecía hasta que la señora Kirke mandó a Jo a cenar a su lado, situación que ambos aprovecharon para conversar animadamente entre los bocados, silenciados en una ruidosa sala llena de comensales que también se dedicaban a cenar y a socializar entre ellos.

—Este lugar parece ser muy animado… —comentó el joven periodista mientras miraba a su alrededor con detenimiento.

—Así es —asintió la chica mientras seguía engullendo el conejo con su formidable apetito.

—¡Mmm! ¡Esto está delicioso! No lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad, Jo.

—¡Claro que no! Lo cocinó la señora Kirke… ¡Un momento! —se volvió hacia él y lo asesinó con la mirada—. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Anthony Boone?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jo? —replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

Comprendiendo que nuevamente Anthony le estaba jugando una de sus jugarretas, Jo decidió darle una lección y le pisó el pie tan fuerte que lo hizo aullar de dolor, provocando que todos los que estaban en el salón lo miraran con gran desaprobación, avergonzándolo.

Apabullado por las miradas que caían sobre él sin misericordia, Anthony carraspeó y volcó su atención hacia su plato, tratando de ignorar aquellos vistazos.

Sonriendo por la victoria de su venganza, Jo también se dedicó a cenar tranquilamente y, por espacio de unos minutos, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra.

—Lo siento, Jo, creo que no fue muy cortés de mi parte burlarme de tus habilidades culinarias… —se disculpó sin levantar la vista.

—¿Muy cortés? No fue nada cortés, Anthony Boone —replicó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza para no mirarlo, pero, al percibir una tenue ricilla por parte de su compañero, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia su amigo, quien apenas podía contener la risa.

Jo estuvo a punto de volver a recriminarle su actitud, pero al recordar el gracioso alarido que él había soltado cuando ella le pisó el pie, también se vio obligada a reprimir una carcajada.

La señora Kirke, quien los estaba observando desde el otro extremo de la mesa, se inclinó hacia una señora muy amiga suya y le comentó sonriente:

—Esos dos se llevan bastante bien, ¿verdad? El muchacho le tiene mucha paciencia…

—Pero parecen unos chiquillos jugando de esa manera —agregó la mujer con el rostro ceñudo, pero enseguida se ablandó y dijo—: pero debo admitir que forman una pareja muy entusiasta.

Anthony era un muchacho con una buena mezcla de seriedad, orgullo, paciencia, pasión, picardía y diversión. A pesar de sus veintidós años de edad, sabía mucho de literatura y era un apasionado de su trabajo; se daba su tiempo para jugar con Jo, haciéndola rabiar, peleando con ella y escapar de sus peligrosos puños. Hacía tan sólo dos años que la conocía y no podía dejar de admirar su espíritu libre y exuberante, lleno de sueños y metas. Sin no fuera por aquella admiración, él jamás se habría aventurado a probar suerte en Nueva York para acrecentar su carrera de periodismo.

Pero desde el día que ella se había marchado de su departamento, una sensación de triste vacío lo gobernaba cada vez que él volvía a su hogar con la vana ilusión de ser recibido por su alegre amiga. Se moría por contárselo a Jo, pero se contenía al suponer que ella lo tomaría a broma o se molestaría con él.

Luego de la animada y placentera cena, Jo lo invitó a conocer tu cuartito y ambos subieron por las escaleras sin poder evitar un poco de jugueteo inocente entre ellos.

—¡Vaya, pero qué acogedor se ve este lugar! —exclamó Anthony con alegría, mirando a su alrededor sin que ningún detalle se le escapara de sus sagaces ojos azules.

—¿Verdad que sí? —apoyó Jo llena de júbilo mientras giraba en el centro de la habitación—. ¡Por fin puedo decir que tengo mi propio hogar!

El joven periodista sonrió al verla tan feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco melancólico y, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar a través de ella la sombra de torre de la iglesia que se encontraba al frente, declaró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía:

—Resulta extraño que mi departamento dejó de ser mi hogar desde que te fuiste…

—¿Eh? —Jo se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras muy insinuantes.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Anthony se dio vuelta inmediatamente y, tan colorado como un tomate, trató de arreglar como pudo su propio despiste.

—¡No pienses mal, Jo! ¡Solamente me refiero a que mi departamento volvió a ser un desastre desde que te fuiste! —declaró, abanicando las manos muy nervioso—… Tú sabes lo descuidados que somos los hombres respecto a la limpieza…

—Sí, claro… —asintió no muy convencida con aquella explicación, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Notando que su amiga no había quedado del todo convencida con sus palabras, Anthony decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible antes de que el volcán Jo hiciera erupción.

—Bueno, Jo, nos vemos otro día… —se despidió mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Está bien… —lo siguió con la mirada, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y sacando rápidamente sus propias conclusiones, así que quiso ponerlo a prueba para cerciorarse de que lo que ella había comenzado a sospechar era cierto.

—¿Sabes, Anthony? —le dijo sin moverse de donde estaba—. Esta tarde recibí un telegrama de mi amigo Laurie.

—¡Ah! ¿El nieto de James Laurence? —volvió su rostro muy interesado—. ¿Y qué te decía en ese telegrama? Claro, si es que quieres contármelo…

—¡Oh! Claro que quiero contártelo: Dice que su abuelo le permitió matricularse en la universidad de esta ciudad y que muy pronto se pondrá en camino.

—¿Estudiará aquí? —preguntó entre alarmado y sorprendido.

—Así es —asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima—. Y como tiene que seguir la carrera de abogado, supongo que se quedará por varios años.

Sintiendo que nuevamente perdía ante su principal adversario, quien siempre acaparaba la amistad de Jo, Anthony se sintió muy triste y miserable, pero supo disimularlo muy bien detrás de una falsa expresión de alegría.

—Debes de estar muy contenta, ¿verdad? Ese chico es tu mejor amigo y me imagino que piensas divertirte mucho con él en esta maravillosa ciudad.

—¡Claro! ¡La vamos a pasar estupendo! ¡Lo llevaré por todos los lugares que hemos visitado tú y yo! —exclamó llena de felicidad con los ojos brillantes ante aquella maravillosa expectativa, olvidándose por completo de su investigación sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo periodista.

Y justamente fueron aquellas palabras llenas de júbilo las que más habían herido el corazón del muchacho, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible y refugiarse en la soledad de su propia habitación.

—Bueno, Jo, ya tengo que irme —le dijo, volviendo su rostro hacia la puerta para que ella no notara su tristeza—. Mañana tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

—¿Eh? —la chica bajó de las nubes y volvió a la realidad—. Está bien. ¿Cuándo piensas volver a visitarme?

Él se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé, siempre estoy ocupado… —parecía verse muy triste, pero enseguida se rehízo y sonrió mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse de la muchacha—. No te preocupes, Jo, ya encontraré del tiempo para venir a verte.

Y cerrando la puerta tras de él, Anthony se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Jo envuelta en un manto de dudas acerca de lo que él sentía verdaderamente por ella.

Acercándose a la ventana, Jo se inclinó sobre ella para poder ver a su amigo salir a la calle. Pero en cuanto éste así lo hizo, lo vio detenerse en la acera para luego mirar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Tomada por sorpresa, Jo logró ocultarse a tiempo antes de que él notara que lo estaba espiando y, luego de unos minutos y con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho, ella volvió a asomarse por la ventana y notó que él ya se había ido.

Suspirando profundamente, Jo se apoyó pesadamente sobre la pared y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el vacío, pensando en todas las palabras y las maneras de Anthony para con ella, analizándolas concienzudamente hasta que creyó darse cuenta de lo que él sentía en verdad por ella.

—¡Pero qué desastre! —exclamó mientras se rascaba la cabeza bastante impresionada con su inesperado descubrimiento—. Creo que Anthony se está enamorando de mí… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

El corazón de Jo aún no había madurado lo suficiente como lo había hecho su cerebro, por lo que se tomó aquel asunto con muy poco interés romántico.

Bueno, pero que tonto es… Espero que se le pase —y alzándose de hombros con un marcado desinterés, ella también salió de su habitación con la intención de ir a contarle un cuento a las pequeñas hijas de la señora Kirke para ayudarlas a dormir, borrando por completo aquel acontecimiento de poca importancia para ella.

Pero, para Anthony, quien había llegado muy abatido a su departamento luego de haber andando tristemente durante todo el camino, aquel acontecimiento era muy importante para él. Enamorado de Jo como estaba, veía muy difícil que ella lo aceptara como su novio si aquel muchacho Laurie se instalaba en la ciudad. Por lejos aquel chico era el favorito de Jo y, por lo tano, él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de él, contempló aquella solitaria habitación con infinita tristeza, añorando los felices días en que su querida Jo había vivido allí.

¿Acaso debía darse por vencido y olvidarse de Jo como una futura novia y verla más como una amiga?

—¡Pero cómo va a costarme verte así, mi querida Jo! —exclamó con inmensa pena—. Pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo así si aún quiero conservar tu amistad…, sobre todo cuando te cases con ese chico…

Y así, con el corazón terriblemente adolorido, Anthony se fue a la cama y procuró dormir lo mejor que pudo.

_¡Pobre Anthony! ¿No lo creen? Se ha dado por vencido muy rápido a pesar de que es muy orgulloso… Pero yo creo que hizo lo correcto, si yo fuera mi hermana Jo, elegiría sin dudarlo a Laurie, ¡porque él tiene mucho dinero!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien : ) Pobre Anthony, realmente le afectó mucho la noticia de Laurie, ¿pero realmente se dará por vencido tan fácilmente o cambiará de actitud y luchará por ella? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Querida thelo: y verás la rivalidad entre Laurie y Anthony luchando por el duro corazón de Jo… ¡A ninguno de los dos le será muy fácil conquistarlo! XD El encuentro de Jo con Laurie será muy bonito, yes sir : ) ya me lo he imaginado ; ) mmm, ¿querés celos? ¿muchos celos? Je, podría dártelos… después de todo, es un fic, je… ¿Sabés? Yo también me pregunté de qué actuaría Jo, ¿de hombre o mujer? Ja ja ja! XD Ya lo sabré : ) lo que sí sé es que no le será tan fácil… Por ahora, yo tampoco puedo decidirme con quién se quedará Jo, si con Anthony o Laurie… ¡los dos son tan encantadores y diferentes a la vez! Supongo que me decidiré a último momento… depende, también, de que otras (u otros) lectores me digan con quién quieren que se quede Jo… Hasta podría cederles un momentito a cada uno para saber con cuál de los dos se llevaría mejor : ) después de todo, a mi entender, eso de casárse con el primero que se te cruce no es muy recreativo que digamos, je… ¡a ver si logro ablandar un poquito el corazón de Jo! Mil gracias por tus porras y espero que la hayás pasado súper bien en tus vacaciones : ) ¡Suerte y cuidate mucho!  
**_**Las pelis que he visto ahora son pocas, Taxi, Apocalypto, Kill Bill 2… Ahora estoy viendo los animes Nadja del Mañana y Mujercitas. Sigo descargando el anime de Ranma ½ y leyendo El Diario de Ana Frank y Vivir la Historia en el Imperio Bizantino. Comencé a publicar mi propia novela de misterio y fantasía en Autorneto, que te pagan por cada visita que le hagan a la novela. Si quieren colaborar conmigo, visiten mi sitio live que está en mi perfil de fanfiction. ¡Estaré muy agradecida! No es necesario que la lean, si no quieren, solamente apláudanla y ya : )**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	9. Si la Amas, Lucha por Ella

**Capítulo 8: Si la Amas, Lucha por Ella**

_¡Hola, amigos! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Soy Amy! Han pasado varios días desde que Anthony cometió el error de ser demasiado sincero con mi hermana Jo y creo que se ha arrepentido terriblemente de su error… ¿Qué hará ahora?_

Pasaron dos semanas y Jo había comenzado a preguntarse por qué Anthony no había vuelto a visitarla y tampoco se lo había cruzado por la calle, por lo que decidió ir a visitarlo ella misma a su departamento para saber qué mosca le había picado…, esperando que él no estuviera enfermo.

Pero cuando nadie atendía a la puerta de su departamento, Jo supuso que Anthony se encontraba trabajando, y como sabía en dónde trabajaba, se fue caminando hasta la editorial.

Una vez frente al edificio, suspiró y entró en su interior, no antes de que Stephen, un compañero de trabajo y amigo íntimo de Anthony, la viera por la ventana del primer piso. Con su rostro resplandeciente por la emoción, corrió apresuradamente hacia el escritorio de su amigo, quien se encontraba haraganeado después de haber estado casi todo el día en la calle buscando alguna noticia interesante sin mucho éxito.

—¡Noticias bomba, compañero! —exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja el muchacho de largo cabello negro y liso—. ¿A que no sabes quién viene a verte?

Alarmado por aquellas palabras, el aludido bajó los pies de la mesa y lo contempló fijamente a la cara.

—¿La conozco? —preguntó.

—No tanto como te gustaría… —fue la pícara respuesta, guiñándole un ojo.

Anthony Boone no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que había una sola persona que reunía ése requisito.

—¿¡Es Jo! —exclamó sobresaltado, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, pálido como un papel y con los ojos azules completamente abiertos.

—¡Bingo, compañero!

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que esconderme! —declaró, mirando hacia todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar un buen refugio.

Divertido, su amigo intentó reprimir un ataque de risa al verlo correr de aquí para allá como si estuviera a punto de ser arrestado y llevado a prisión.

—¿Por qué quieres esconderte? —le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarra, siguiéndolo con la mirada al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo—. ¿No me habías dicho que ella era la mujer a la que tanto amas?

—Mira —comenzó a decir, tomándolo por los hombros—, ahora no puedo verla… ¡no sabría qué decirle!

—¿Por qué? —inquirió confundido.

—No puedo decírtelo ahora, Steve, pero prometo decírtelo más adelante… ¡Ahora debo ocultarme antes de que ella entre a ésta oficina!

—¿Por qué no te escondes en la oficina del jefe? —le propuso una de sus compañeras, una mujer de más de treinta años que trabajaba tanto como secretaria del editor en jefe como recepcionista—. En éste momento no se encuentra y sería un escondite ideal.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Anthony se dirigió hacia el mencionado lugar y, antes de cerrar la puerta, les pidió a sus compañeros que le dijeran a Jo que él aún se encontraba trabajando en la calle.

Para cuando nuestra protagonista ingresó a la sala, Anthony ya había desaparecido.

Un incómodo y expectante silencio se hizo en el salón, todos los que estaban allí alzaron la cabeza de sus escritorios para mirarla con una gran curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos para luego volver su atención a sus respectivos trabajos.

En aquella tarde, casi todos los periodistas que integraban el _New York __Chronicle_ se encontraban allí, y a cada cual era más chismoso: Stephen Anderson, quien era fotógrafo; Frida Kluger, la secretaria y recepcionista; Mike, otro periodista y John, el otro fotógrafo. Bruce y Alberto eran otro equipo de periodista y fotógrafo, pero en aquel momento no se encontraban allí.

Jo carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó con una resplandeciente sonrisa—; me llamo Josephine March y estoy aquí para ver al señor Anthony Boone. ¿Él está aquí?

Todos se miraron de reojo, dirigiéndose fugaces miradas cómplices y sonriendo con picardía. Stephen quiso hablar, pero Mike, un joven pelirrojo de tupido bigote, se le adelantó.

—Buenos días, señorita March. Si buscas a nuestro buen amigo Anthony, él está en la oficina del jefe —le dijo, señalando con la mano hacia la mencionada habitación.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué idiota! —pensó Anthony, quien se encontraba espiando a través de la cerradura—. ¡Ese Mike y sus bromas pesadas!".

Mientras todos le dirigían una mirada acusadora al soplón, Jo se dirigió hacia la oficina; pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta, se volvió, visiblemente preocupada.

—Si está con su jefe en este momento, seguramente está ocupado. Mejor esperaré a que salga…

—¡No, no, no, no! —Negó Mike sacudiendo el dedo índice—. Le aseguro que el jefe no se encuentra en la oficina en este instante, señorita, es que… Es que nuestro buen amigo Anthony está terminando un trabajo pendiente que el jefe le pidió encarecidamente.

—¿Entonces no hay problema si entro?

—Ninguno —respondió maliciosamente mientras los demás lo miraban muy enojados.

Pero como siempre tenemos un malsano interés por los problemas de los demás, la atención de todos se centró en el momento en que la visitante habría la puerta y entraba en el interior de la oficina.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando, después de unos segundos, la joven salió de la oficina con cara de consternación.

—No está allí —les dijo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos. ¿En dónde se había metido Anthony?

—Bueno, entonces ha debido de salir a la calle sin que nos demos cuenta —comentó Stephen con la intención de salvar la situación.

Jo pareció muy contrariada, al igual que Mike, quien había deseado ver a Anthony metido en problemas.

—Es una lástima… —comenzó a decir Jo—, ¿pero no podrían decirle de mi parte que lo he estado buscando y que quiero verlo?

—No hay problema; yo mismo se lo diré —aseguró el sonriente fotógrafo.

Y así, luego de despedirse de ellos, Jo se marchó sintiéndose un tanto triste por no haber encontrado a su amigo Anthony, aliviada porque evidentemente no estaba enfermo, pero preocupada porque parecía que él estaba rehuyéndola.

"¡Oh, pero bueno! —pensó molesta—. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Pensé que era más maduro…".

En cuanto la puerta de la oficina se cerró detrás de la visitante, todos los compañeros de trabajo de Anthony se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron atropelladamente hacia la oficina del jefe del diario, dispuestos a enterarse de cómo su compañero había logrado esconderse de ella.

Pero en el instante en que Stephen puso la mano en el picaporte, Jonathan Simms, el tan mencionado jefe del diario, entró al recinto, descubriéndolos.

—¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo allí? —preguntó.

—¡Oh! ¡No es nada, jefe! —exclamó el amigo de Anthony mientras los demás volvían apresuradamente a sus lugares de trabajo, haciéndose los tontos y comenzando a trabajar con exageración.

Muy extrañado, el editor se dirigió hacia su oficina bajo la atenta mirada de soslayo de sus empleados, quienes lo vieron desaparecer tras la puerta.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que…

—¡Señor Anthony Bonne! ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo usted debajo de mi escritorio!

Ninguno pudo evitar asustarse con aquellos gritos, pero enseguida les entró la risa cuando escucharon a su compañero de trabajo balbucear algunas excusas para poder explicar su estadía en aquel lugar vedado para él y sus compañeros, pero que, finalmente, se vio obligado a revelar la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba allí escondido. De pronto, todos escucharon las estruendosas carcajadas de su jefe y vieron a Anthony salir de la oficina rojo como un tomate, no sólo por la terrible vergüenza que sentía, sino también por la furia que sentía en contra de sus compañeros. Ninguno pudo reprimir sus risotadas, la imagen de Anthony era demasiado cómica.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Les parece muy gracioso, eh? —protestó el muchacho mientras ponía los brazos en jarra—. ¡Esto debió ser idea tuya, Stephen!

—¡Oh! ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás te haría algo así amigo! —se defendió abanicando las manos y la cabeza—. ¡Tú solito te lo has hecho! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Todos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo, por lo que Anthony no encontró otra solución que tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí. Mientras lo hacía, su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima, jurándose a sí mismo que averiguaría el motivo por el que él estaba actuando de esa manera tan extraña.

Fuera, mientras caminaba por la acera de la zona céntrica de la ciudad, con el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas y con las lámparas de gas encendiéndose a su paso, la Sexta Avenida se convirtió en un lugar atrayente y lleno de gente muy animada que pasaba a su lado como burlándose de su abatimiento.

Dando un largo suspiro de frustración, Anthony trataba de encontrarle algún sentido a sus propias acciones respecto a Jo, ya que jamás en su vida había actuado tan ridículamente como aquel día en su trabajo. ¿Por qué huía de ella? ¿Por qué le temía? ¿Qué era lo que asustaba escuchar de ella? Volvió a suspirar quedamente. Tal vez era el miedo a ser rechazado o mucho peor, ridiculizado por ella…

Si tan sólo Jo se comportara menos masculina…, pero justamente era eso lo que le había gustado de ella; entonces, lo que realmente deseaba, era que su corazón madurara lo suficiente como para comprender lo mucho que él la amaba sin tener que burlarse de sus sentimientos. Pero esperar a que se diera ese acontecimiento era algo que lo torturaba día con día. Y claro, esperarla no sería nada fácil ni tampoco una garantía de que lo aceptara como a un posible prometido.

Suspiró sintiéndose muy frustrado, ahora, por culpa del estúpido desliz que había cometido el otro día, ni siquiera se animaba a acercársele por temor a sus burlas o desprecio.

A paso lento llegó hasta su departamento e ingresó en él y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró las luces encendidas y a su amigo Stephen recostado cómodamente en su cama, leyendo un libro.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué haces tú aquí, Steve? —le preguntó bastante molesto mientras se sacaba el abrigo y el sombrero y los colgaba en el perchero de pie.

—Solamente vine a visitarte, Anthony, y a preguntarte por qué demonios actuaste de esa manera tan ridícula en la oficina cuando esa señorita de quien tanto me has hablado vino a visitarte —replicó, bajando el libro y sonriéndole amistosa pero preocupadamente.

—Eso no tiene por qué interesarte, Steve —replicó molesto mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

—¿Acaso se pelearon? —insistió, sentándose en la cama.

—No.

—¿Te descubrió con otra mujer?

—¡No!

—¿Dijiste algo que no deberías haber dicho?

Al ver lo rojas que se habían puesto las mejillas de su amigo, Stephen supo de inmediato que por fin había dado en el clavo con sus testarudas especulaciones.

—¡Bien! ¡Cuéntamelo todo sin omitir ningún detalle! —exclamó lleno de entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie mientras frotaba las manos con entusiasmo.

—Ya te dije que eso es algo que no tiene por qué interesarte —replicó Anthony, ya repuesto y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos, viejo! —insistió el otro, acercándosele para propinarle un amistoso golpecito de puño en el hombro—. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo? ¡Somos amigos y los amigos estamos para ayudarnos entre sí!

Se agachó, y sus curiosos ojos grises miraron directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo, que, a pesar de su seriedad, aún mantenían un rasgo de su habitual picardía.

—Vamos, Anthony; confía en mí, ¿quieres? Tal vez, si me lo dices, juntos lograremos solucionar tu problema con esa chica.

El aludido se le quedó viendo por espacio de algunos segundos, sopesando los pro y los contra de tener que revelar sus intimidades a aquel muchacho que le había ofrecido su amistad desde el día en que había llegado a la ciudad.

Finalmente suspiró y decidió contárselo todo a riesgo de que al día siguiente, todos sus compañeros de trabajo se enteraran de ello por culpa de su amigo, quien muchas veces no había podido mantener algún secreto guardado por mucho tiempo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, su siempre dicharachero amigo se lo tomó muy en serio en cuanto terminó de escuchar su relato.

—Creo que metiste la pata con esa chica, Anthony —le confesó finalmente.

—Ya lo sé —replicó enfadado—. ¿Por qué crees entonces que no atrevo a mirarla a la cara?

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Seguramente ya todo quedó olvidado y perdonado para ella.

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera sé si ella se ha molestado por eso! —exclamó angustiado, alzando los brazos con desesperación.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que te detiene para enfrentarla cara a cara? No lo entiendo… —replicó confundido.

Anthony se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder, ¿qué era lo que lo detenía si lo que más quería en el mundo era volver a hablar con Jo?

—Es su amigo… —se respondió más a sí mismo que a Stephen—, Theodore Laurence… No puedo evitar sentir celos de él… —Sus ojos casi volvieron a ser vivaces como antes, alimentados por los celos que sentía al recordarlo—. Para Jo él es su mejor amigo y sé muy bien que yo jamás lograré ocupar su lugar… como también sé que él tiene muchas más posibilidades que yo de convertirse en su esposo.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces tienes miedo de salir herido! —exclamó Steven, golpeando su puño contra la palma de la otra mano, feliz por su descubrimiento.

—¿Salir herido…? —repitió muy asombrado—. ¿Salir herido…?

Entonces, Anthony se quedó mudo, pensando detenidamente en aquellas palabras; era la primera vez en su vida que sentía esa clase de miedo. A sus recién cumplidos 23 años de edad, él jamás había sufrido de esa manera por una mujer, claro que había tenido alguna novia, pero ninguna lo había hecho sufrir de esa manera, dejándolo sumido en una terrible incertidumbre acerca de su futuro... Nunca antes había pensado en el matrimonio como en aquel momento desde que contempló un posible noviazgo con Jo… Todo aquel intrincado asunto no era más que una terrible pesadilla de la que era casi imposible salir.

Al ver a su amigo sumido en aquella dulce tristeza, Stephen decidió dejar de lado sus bromas y se acercó a él, colocando amistosamente su mano sobre el hombro de Anthony para reconfortarlo un poco.

—Oye —le dijo, sonriéndole amigablemente—, no te des por vencido, amigo mío. Desde que te conozco siempre he pensado que eras una persona llena de valor e iniciativa… ¿Por qué no dejas de huir y te decides de una vez por todas en luchar por ganarte el corazón de esa chica? ¡Debes hacerlo, amigo! —exclamó, tomándolo por los hombros mientras Anthony lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido—. ¡No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace!

—Pero… ¿y si fracaso?

Steve lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa cómplice en su pálido rostro que otrora burlón, ahora se encontraba con un semblante muy juicioso.

—Pues por lo menos tendrás la satisfacción de haber luchado por ella, amigo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por espacio de algunos segundos hasta que, de repente, Anthony comenzó a reírse con ganas, con su corazón aliviado gracias a los consejos de su buen amigo.

—¡Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Steve! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros—. ¡Juro que jamás en mi vida había tenido por amigo a un gran sabio como tú! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El aludido lo miró de soslayo y preguntó:

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, verdad?

—Puede ser, amigo, puede ser… —replicó sonriente mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía hacia el perchero y tomaba su abrigo y su sombrero para ponérselos.

—¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber Stephen.

—¿A dónde más voy a ir, mi estimado amigo? —abrió la puerta luego de haberse abrigado bien—. Haré lo que tú me aconsejaste: iré a ver a Jo y lucharé por su amor.

—¿Le declararás tu amor ahora mismo? —inquirió muy asombrado, abriendo enormemente sus ojos negros.

—¡Claro que no, amigo mío! ¡Claro que no! Si hago eso ella huirá despavorida, simplemente voy a visitarla y nada más. Haré las paces con ella.

Y diciendo esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a solas a un sonriente y complacido fotógrafo.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, compañero, te deseo mucha suerte… —repitió.

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles del barrio en dónde vivía, cuyas aceras habían comenzado a cubrirse con las hojas de los árboles anunciando la entrada de un otoño muy frío y adelantado, pasó por la librería del señor Hamilton y decidió comprarle un libro a Jo, pues creía, con certeza, que ella se olvidaría completamente del motivo que los había distanciado con un nuevo libro en las manos.

Ya realizada la compra y con un buen consejo por parte del amable dueño de la tienda, Anthony se encaminó finalmente hacia la pensión de los Kirke, dispuesto a volver a ganarse la amistad de su amiga Jo con la esperanza de que, poco a poco, lograra conquistar su corazón.

Mientras tanto, en dicha pensión, nuestra joven protagonista se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio lleno de papeles en blanco en un vano intento de escribir su novela, pero, sin quererlo, la imagen de Anthony venía a su mente una y otra vez, preocupándola. ¿Por qué ya no venía a visitarla? ¿Acaso estaría enfermo y no quería hacérselo saber? ¿O de viaje? O tal vez había tenido un problema muy grave…

Soltando la pluma y volcando su cabeza sobre el papel, Jo suspiró profundamente, un tanto disgustada y desilusionada.

—Que tonto eres —murmuró—, si no vienes a verme porque te da vergüenza por lo que dijiste el otro día, no eres el muchacho presuntuoso y maduro que yo creía que eras…

Los segundos pasaron y la chica decidió cortar aquel asunto por lo sano.

—¡Bien! ¡Ya basta! —se levantó muy decidida de su silla—. ¡Iré a buscarlo en su departamento y averiguaré por qué ya no quiere ser mi amigo! A estas horas ya debería de estar en su casa…

Y así, con paso firme y decidido, salió de su cuarto luego de haberse puesto el abrigo y bajó por las escaleras saludando a las sirvientas o a algunos huéspedes que se cruzaban con ella en el camino. Atravesó el salón en un santiamén y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta principal que daba directamente a la calle. La abrió y…

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! —exclamó estupefacta con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Laurie!

Y así era, un sonriente muchacho de cabello rizado, tez morena y unos ojos negros llenos de bondad se encontraba parado frente a ella, en la acera y con cara de sorprendido, pues su querida amiga había abierto la puerta justo un segundo antes de que él la tocara.

Ambos estaban igualmente asombrados.

—¡Jo! ¡Mi querida Jo! —abrió los brazos al tiempo que esbozaba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te he extrañado enormemente!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo y dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, la joven se le lanzó encima de un salto, abrazándolo loca de alegría.

Sorprendido por aquel caluroso recibimiento que no había esperado recibir, Laurie, sonriendo, también la abrazó, encontrando aquel momento como el más hermoso de su vida.

No lejos de allí, parado sobre la esquina del vecindario y sosteniendo un libro, el joven periodista, Anthony Boone, frunció el entrecejo muy disgustado por la escena que estaba presenciando: su máximo rival había llegado y ya le había ganado una batalla. Con un dejo de tristeza en su corazón, giró sobre si mismo y se alejó de allí, molesto y abatido, pero prometiéndose a sí mismo que lucharía por el amor de Jo.

Quizás había perdido aquella batalla, pero la guerra apenas había comenzado.

_¡Por fin ha llegado Laurie! Jo está muy contenta por tan inesperada y agradable visita… aunque creo que Anthony no comparte el mismo sentimiento… je. De todas maneras… ¡esto se está poniendo muy interesante!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bien! ¡Por fin hice aparecer a Laurie! Esto de va a poner bueno ahora que Anthony se a decidido de una vez por todas luchar por Jo. Muy pronto aparecerá un muchacho muy especial que será el responsable directo de un cambio muy grande en la vida de Beth… XD**

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, querida Stef!: ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! Si querés ver el animé, podés descargarlo en el rincón del manga o animé 80 y con 48 capítulos. Como verás, su historia difiere un poco de la historia original, pero no tanto… ¡al final Amy cuenta que terminará casándose con Laurieeee! : ( Ten entiendo, tal vez, al final, ¡te darás el gusto de leer lo que realmente quisieras haber leído! XD ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: lamento no haber publicado antes… es que pensé que ya no te gustaba el fic y dejé de escribirlo… (como verás, me tengo muy poca confianza, para mi desgracia…) Escribir el fic de Piratas del Caribe es más fácil, en cambio, en el de Mujercitas, creo que mis lectores son más exigentes y que prefieran mayor fidelidad a la historia original, en fin… Ya lo publiqué y espero que te haya gustado : ) Supongo que ya hiciste reparar tu monitor, ¿no? Espero que sí, es terrible no poder entrar a internet : ( Realmente no creo que Jo valore lo suficiente los sentimientos de Anthony como los de Lauire, que por cierto ya apareció XD, lo que es una verdadera lástima : ( En el animé no se consideraban una amenaza, pero ahora, en una ciudad diferente y fuera de las miradas de sus conocidos… bueno, creo que las cosas cambiarán un poco… ¡pero siempre serán unos caballeros! : ) Si querés muchos celos entre Laurie y Anthony, los tendrás, y si querés que Jo sienta celos, los tendrá, ¿de quién? No sé, pero los tendrá… ¡sería muy interesante verla celosa! XD Pronto verás a Jo en el teatro y a Lauire en acción! Besos!**_

**Sigo descargando el animé Ranma 1/2 , leyendo el Diario de Ana Frank y ahora estoy leyendo Viva la Historia en la Francia de la Ilustración. Las películas que he visto son: La Pirata, Spiderman 2, Freddy Vs Jason, La Máscara del Zorro, etc.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	10. Laurie Comienza una Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 9: Laurie Comienza una Nueva Vida**

Como las intenciones de Laurie era hospedarse en la pensión de los Kirke, le vino muy bien el percance que ellos habían tenido unos meses atrás con el edificio, pues algunos de sus antiguos inquilinos no habían regresado y habían habitaciones disponibles.

De más está decir que Jo estaba encantada con la idea de que su mejor amigo se quedara viviendo en el mismo edificio que ella porque ambos seguirían siendo vecinos y amigos, como antes.

—Me alegra muchísimo tenerte otra vez de vecino, Laurie —comentó llena de felicidad—. ¿Pero tu abuelo estará de acuerdo con esto?

—Mientras estudie sé que no pondrá ninguna objeción al respecto —la calmo con una amistosa sonrisa.

—¿Y qué estudiarás? —le preguntó mientras se afirmaba al pasamos de la escalera.

—Estudiaré Derecho —infló su pecho y agregó muy orgulloso de sí mismo—: seré un gran abogado y más adelante me encargaré de los negocios de mi abuelo.

—Eso me parece digno de alabanza, Laurie, ¿pero qué pasará con tus sueños de ser un pianista famoso?

—¡Oh! ¿Eso? —su rostro se oscureció de repente y su mirada se volvió muy triste.

Y, apoyándose también sobre el pasamano, declaró deprimido:

—Pues creo que tendré que olvidarme de ese sueño por completo… A veces hay que renunciar a tus sueños para hacer lo correcto…

—Eso es verdad… —asintió Jo muy apesadumbrada por él, quedándose callada y mirando tristemente hacia los escalones. De pronto, una maravillosa idea vino a su mente.

—¡No, Laurie! ¡No todo tiene que ser exactamente así! ¡De alguna manera se podrán realizar tus sueños! —declaró con su habitual impetuosidad, volviéndose hacia el sorprendido muchacho.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Jo? —preguntó interesado.

—Mira, te lo explicaré. Resulta que conozco a una chica que dirige un salón de lectura y que tiene un conocido que ha fundado también un salón de música muy cerca del edificio en donde ella tiene su salón. La señorita Hamilton me ha contado que su amigo se encarga de difundir la música entre jóvenes talentosos y restringidos por sus obligaciones como tú o por su pobreza, o sea, allí pueden dedicarse a lo que más le gusta sin que nadie se los esté prohibiendo. ¿No te gustaría unirte a ellos? No creo que un poco de esparcimiento interfiera con tus estudios…

Los hermosos ojos negros del muchacho brillaron maravillados como nunca antes lo habían hecho, dándose cuenta de que ahora iba a comenzar una etapa nueva y diferente de su vida, una en que él mismo iba a ser dueño de su propia existencia. Su independencia había comenzado, ya no era más un niño, ahora iba en camino de convertirse en un joven hombre listo para concretar sus sueños y elegir su destino.

Miró a Jo, miró hacia aquellos alegres ojos grises y supo que, si ella quisiera, juntos podrían emprender una maravillosa vida juntos para cumplir todos sus sueños.

—¿Si me gustaría unirme a ellos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con alegría.

—¡Maravilloso! Como mañana es sábado y tengo que asistir al salón de lectura, te presentaré a la señorita Hamilton y ella te presentará al fundador del salón de música, ¿te parece?

—¡Claro, Jo! —sonrió satisfecho, luego, sin poder evitar que desde sus ojos salieran un par de lágrimas, agregó muy emocionado:

—Jamás imaginé que el venir aquí me depararía tantas alegrías… Muchas gracias por todo, Jo.

La muchacha lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Me lo agradeces? ¡Pero si solamente te he planteado una cosa!

—Sí, pero no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí… Siempre he estado tan solo… —murmuró tristemente.

El bondadoso e impulsivo corazón de Jo se conmovió profundamente con aquellas tristes palabras y, colocando su mano sobre la de él, le dijo con suavidad:

—Ya te dije que con nosotras nunca estarás solo, Laurie.

Él la miró muy agradecido, lleno de ilusión.

—Gracias, Jo. Nunca me sentiré solo mientras tú estés a mi lado —y colocó su otra mano sobre la de la chica, mirándola con eterna dulzura.

Jo se le quedó mirando entre sorprendida y consternada, jamás la habían mirado de aquella manera tan profunda y eso la dejó completamente impactada. Pero pronto recuperó el dominio de sí misma y retiró rápidamente su mano de las de su amigo.

—¡Oh! ¡No seas tonto, Laurie! —se quejó sin poder evitar ponerse ligeramente colorada—. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a traer tus cosas del coche y te ayudo a instalarte en tu nuevo nido? ¡Apuesto a que bajo las escaleras más rápido que tú!

—No lo creo. Yo también soy un experto bajando las escaleras —se burló, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola muy ufano.

—Bueno, entonces… ¡Demuéstralo! —y bajó corriendo las escaleras entre alborotadas carcajadas.

—¡Eh, Jo! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Empezaste antes que yo! —se quejó Laurie, comenzando él también a bajar las escaleras con grandes zancadas.

Como a esa hora estaban todos los habitantes de la casa cenando en el comedor, no había peligro que los chicos atropellaran a alguien, pero, como siempre le había pasado en su casa de Gettysburg, Jo se resbaló poco antes de finalizar su carrera y cayó sentada sobre las escaleras, deslizándose dolorosamente sobre los escalones hasta caer de cola al suelo.

—¡Jo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —inquirió Laurie muy preocupado, bajando rápidamente por la baranda de la escalera, cubriendo así en pocos segundos lo que le faltaba por recorrer.

—¡Ouch! No te preocupes, Laurie, no es nada —le respondió ella mientras se levantaba penosamente del suelo con la ayuda de su amigo—. Esto me trajo algunos recuerdos… ¡Hace dos años que no me caía de esa manera! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! —exclamó con añoranza, recordando aquella simple época en que era una niña que corría de aquí para allá sin más preocupaciones que parecerse a un chico.

A Laurie le encantó aquella mirada llena de nostalgia. Era dulce, hasta femenina… pocas veces vista en ella.

—Bueno —dijo Jo, sonriéndole mientras aún lo tomaba de las manos—, pero ese tiempo ya pasó y ahora somos un par de jóvenes llenos de ilusiones, con grandes deseos de convertirnos en adultos de provecho, ¿verdad?

—Aún así, creo que no tiene nada de malo "jugar" de vez en cuando, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, y Anthony es de la misma opinión a pesar de ser mayor que nosotros —le replicó con una sonrisa sincera, borrando inmediatamente la de Laurie, quien no pudo evitar ponerse serio, hasta un poco celoso.

—¿Anthony Boone? ¿El periodista, verdad? Me había olvidado que él también se encontraba viviendo en esta ciudad… —¡Mentira! ¡Sabía perfectamente eso! Pero como también sospechaba que él andaba por detrás de Jo, intentó sacarle toda la información a su amiga para saber qué tan lejos había llegado su contrincante con respecto a ganar su corazón—. ¿Y viene a visitarte muy a menudo?

—No tan a menudo como a mí me gustaría. Él siempre está trabajando, andando de aquí para allá sin parar. ¡Ser un periodista de la gran ciudad es un trabajo muy duro! —respondió con admiración.

—Me lo imagino… —asintió Lauire sin poder evitar ponerse celoso otra vez. ¡Jo siempre había admirado al hombre trabajador!—. Yo también espero trabajar duro cuando sea un verdadero abogado.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás, Laurie. ¡Estaré tan orgullosa de ti que le gente se cansará de escucharme declarar a viva voz lo mucho que te admiraré! —declaró alegremente, girando en el mismo lugar con los brazos abiertos, dedicándole una hermosa y amistosa sonrisa al detenerse.

El pobre muchacho se puso tan colorado que no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada y comenzar a jugar con sus propios dedos.

Sin reparar en ello, Jo lo tomó de la muñeca y, tirando de ella, dijo:

—Vamos a recoger tus cosas, Laurie, o vas a tener que pagarle una fortuna al cochero.

Obediente, el sonriente muchacho la siguió con el corazón rebosante de alegría. ¡Pronto le declararía su amor a Jo y no habría nada ni nadie que los separe!

A la tarde del día siguiente, como Jo lo había prometido, llevó a Laurie al salón de lectura, presentándolo con todos sus integrantes. Cabe destacar que, como el muchacho era tímido, le fue un poco difícil interactuar con cada uno de ellos que a Jo, quien era una chica mucho más sociable que él.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Laurence. Soy Sandra Hamilton, la fundadora de este salón de lectura —se presentó, tendiéndole la mano, y Laurie, como el caballero que era y con las mejillas algo coloreadas, se la tomó suavemente para corresponder a su saludo.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Hamilton.

—¿Usted es de aquí, señor Laurence? —preguntó la antipática Betty, quien, sentada en su asiento, lo miraba con altanería mientras que los otros miembros lo miraban con gran curiosidad.

—No. También vengo de la misma ciudad que Jo: NewCord, señorita.

—¿Entonces usted es familia del señor James Laurence? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Así es. Soy su nieto.

Aquella afirmación provocó un cambio repentino en la actitud de Betty hacia él, puesto que enseguida se transformó en una joven agradable y simpática, obviamente, muy interesada en su fortuna y edad.

—¡Oh, señor Laurence! ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? —se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él para tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo hacia uno se los dos sillones del salón—. ¡Qué agradable será el tenerlo aquí! ¿Quiere algún bocadillo?

—¡Oh! ¡La interesada en acción! —se burló Robert, quien nunca perdía una sola oportunidad para hacerla quedar en ridículo, evidenciando la gran antipatía que sentía hacia ella.

Betty reaccionó clavándole la mirada, furiosa, pero cuando estaba a punto de replicarle, Laurie se llevó la mano a la nuca, un tanto avergonzado, y declaró:

—La verdad, señorita, es que solamente estoy de paso. Jo va a llevarme a un salón de música que tiene un amigo de la señorita Hamilton…

De más está decir que todo el mundo comenzó a reírse con ganas al ver la graciosa reacción de Betty al escuchar esa noticia: se quedó congelada y todo el color se había esfumado de su hermoso rostro, quedándose con la boca bien abierta, sintiéndose rechazada y horriblemente ridiculizada.

Laurie, aprovechando que ella había aflojado la presión de la mano sobre su brazo, se escabulló y regresó rápidamente al lado de Jo, quien lo miraba llena de satisfacción.

—… Le has dado su merecido… —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé… —asintió divertido, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

Sandra, como la presidenta del salón, a duras penas logró contenerse para no romper en carcajadas como sus compañeros, así que, cuando al fin sintió que podía hablar sin correr el riesgo de echarse a reírse, se volvió hacia Jo y Laurie.

—¿Así que piensas formar parte del salón de música de mi amigo Adler? ¿Y qué es lo que tocas?

—El piano.

—¡Y lo hace maravillosamente! —exclamó Jo con su acostumbrada efusividad.

Laurie no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la vista, conmovido por la franqueza de Jo. Pero, de repente, alguien se encargó de bajarle los ánimos de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

—Esa ridícula actividad es propia de señoritos ricos y remilgados que se parecen más a una mujer que a un hombre —atacó de improvisto el revolucionario y peligroso Mario Mazzini, apareciendo de entre las sombras de un rincón de la habitación, mirando a Laurie de una manera terriblemente amenazadora, paralizándolo tanto a él como a los demás—. ¿No es la verdad, dandi?

—Señor Mazzini… —murmuró Sandra, estupefacta. Él jamás había sido tan descortés como en ese momento.

Como a Laurie nunca le habían hablado de esa manera tan amenazadora, tuvo el valor suficiente como para responderle, entre asustado y ofendido, con inteligencia:

—No soy un dandi; y tocar el piano es una actividad que usted debería practicar de vez en cuando para dominar su furia, señor.

Si Laurie le hubiera propinado un buen golpe de puño en la nariz, Mario no se hubiera sentido tan ofendido como en ese momento. Aquel chico moreno había utilizado una buena combinación de ataque y defensa utilizando las palabras en vez de los puños, demostrando así que era mucho más inteligente y caballero que él, empequeñeciéndolo y embruteciéndolo. Lo había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros de salón y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Al ver cómo las morenas manos del italiano se cerraban fuertemente, Betty, Michelle, Robert, Isaías y Fei Long se pusieron de pie, amontonándose todos detrás de uno de los sillones, como si quisieran protegerse de la barahúnda que se aproximaba, pero, al mismo tiempo, desenado ver lo que iba a pasar. No todos los días se veía una pelea en vivo y en directo…

Luego de que Mario diera un terrible bufido de fastidio, se acercó amenazadoramente a Laurie, quien, a pesar de que no paraba de temblar, mantenía los puños bien cerrados y los músculos tensionados, preparado para hacer a un lado a Jo para que no recibiera ningún golpe y defender su honor.

Pero justo cuando el italiano se plantó frente al muchacho dispuesto a descargarle una andanada de puñetazos, Jo se interpuso rápidamente entre ellos, sorprendiéndolos, extendiendo los brazos y mirando al agresor con marcada determinación y valor.

—¡No! —Fue lo único que dijo, pero el joven italiano se paró en seco, quedándose realmente impresionado por el coraje de la joven.

Sonriendo, Mario aflojó toda la tensión de su cuerpo y le dijo con una media sonrisa, mostrando parte de sus blanquísimos dientes:

—Veo que no me equivoqué contigo, señorita "Huracán", eres una chica muy valiente —y diciendo esto, los hizo bruscamente a un lado para dejar libre la puerta.

Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia ellos y declaró, mirando a Laurie de una manera terriblemente amenazadora pero con un dejo de sincera admiración:

—Eres muy valiente para ser un dandi, chiquillo, pero si vuelves a enfrentarme como lo hiciste, juro que no te dejaré un solo diente sano, ¿entendiste?

Y se fue, dejando a todo el mundo petrificado por la tensión que había provocado. Dando un suspiro de alivio, Laurie comentó mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada:

—¡Vaya carácter! ¿Y ésa es la clase de personas que participa en este tipo de cosas? ¡Qué extraño!

—Sí, es realmente extraño… —asintió Sandra bastante consternada—. Él nunca había sido tan agresivo en éste lugar… Le ruego que lo disculpe, señor Laurence, Mario lleva una vida muy dura y difícil sobre sus espaldas que a veces le resulta una carga muy pesada de llevar.

Laurie, como era un chico muy observador, sobre todo en lo que se refería a los sentimientos y el amor, pronto se dio perfecta cuenta del excesivo desencanto y preocupación en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¡Oh! No tiene por qué disculparse por él, señorita Hamilton —le sonrió conciliadoramente—. Debe de haber tenido un mal día y no pudo evitar dar rienda suelta a su enojo, ¿no le parece? Si fuera tan malo como quiso parecerlo hoy, no creo que sería ya miembro de este salón de lectura.

La joven lo miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, asombrada por la diplomacia de aquel chico tan encantador. Nadie había sido tan comprensivo con las agresivas actitudes de Mario Mazzini.

—¡Oh, señor Laurence! —lo tomó de las manos muy emocionada—. ¡Nunca he visto tanta generosidad en un hombre! Sepa que está usted cordialmente invitado a nuestro humilde salón de lectura. Le prometo que el señor Mazzini no volverá a serle irrespetuoso otra vez. ¡No sabe lo mucho que nos hace falta personas como usted!

—Muchas gracias por su invitación, señorita Hamilton. Le prometo asistir cada vez que pueda a su salón de lectura —le respondió humildemente, aunque sus ojos negros brillaban con una nueva idea que había nacido en su romántica cabeza morena.

Mientras todos se despedían afectuosamente de él, Jo lo contemplaba con enorme orgullo: Laurie había ganado una batalla sin pelear y había conquistado a todos los miembros del salón, como todo un héroe de la antigüedad.

Luego de que Sandra les hubiera indicado en dónde se encontraba ubicado el salón de música, Jo y Laurie se dirigieron hacia allí con el característico paso rápido y seguro de quien ha ganado más confianza en sí mismo luego de haber salido victorioso de una situación difícil.

—¡Oh, Laurie! —exclamó Jo maravillada—. ¡Estuviste magnífico allá! ¡Ese Mario Mazzini lo pensará dos veces antes de intentar volver a trabarse en lucha contigo! —y soltó un puñetazo al aire, como si ella misma estaría peleando con el italiano.

—Vamos, Jo, no es para tanto —Laurie se alzó de hombros muy divertido—. Tú eres la que debería haberse llevado todo el crédito, puesto que fuiste tú la que se interpuso valientemente entre él y yo. Si no lo hubieras hecho estoy seguro de que nos habríamos dado unos buenos golpes y de que yo hubiera resultado ser el perdedor de esa pelea.

—¡Bah! ¡Pamplinas! ¡Tú le hubieras ganado!

—Lo dudo mucho —le replicó tranquilamente—, yo estaba tan asustado que mis piernas no paraban de temblar…

Jo se le quedó mirando bastante sorprendida, pero enseguida se llevó la mano a la nuca y declaró sinceramente abochornada:

—Si he de decir la verdad, yo también estaba muerta de miedo, Laurie, ya que mis piernas tampoco dejaban de temblar…

Entonces, los dos se miraron a los ojos y rompieron en carcajadas tras parecerle todo aquel asunto muy curioso y particular.

—¡Menuda pareja de valientes que somos! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —declaró la jovial muchacha.

—¡Ssshit! Será mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto para que nuestra imagen de héroes no se empañe ante nuestros fieles seguidores —le advirtió el bromista de Laurie, y pronto los dos volvieron a reírse con ganas con aquella divertida idea.

Pero luego, el muchacho cambió de expresión y se puso muy serio, deteniéndose de golpe.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? Ya falta poco para llegar —inquirió la extrañada Jo, parándose también.

Entonces, Laurie la miró fijamente a los ojos y colocó ambas manos en los esbeltos hombros de su amiga.

—Por favor, Jo —le rogó con seriedad—, no vuelvas a interponerte así nunca más. Me aterroriza la idea de que llegara a ocurrirte algo malo.

La chica se quedó sorprendida en un principio, pero enseguida se puso a la defensiva, alzó su orgullosa cabecita castaña y puso los brazos en jarra, ofendida.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué cursi era Laurie! ¿Por qué no te dejas de decir tonterías? Sé que Mario nunca se atrevería a lastimar a una mujer porque es alguien que ama la literatura. Además, si yo quiero interponerme será asunto mío y el de nadie más, ¿entendido? —Le dio la espalda y declaró con aspereza—: Ya estamos muy cerca de la dirección que Sandra nos indicó, ¿nos vamos?

Y se alejó de él con paso firme y decidido, demostrando toda su fortaleza como cada vez que se sentía disminuida por su condición de mujer. Laurie se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos, atónito y confundido, pero volvió a sonreír y corrió por detrás se su amiga, sintiéndose muy dichoso porque por fin estaban juntos una vez más, jurándose que, mientras estuviera a su lado, jamás permitiría que ella se interpusiera entre él y la adversidad, siendo él el que la protegiera de todo mal.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Soy Amy! Todos estamos felices con la aparición de Laurie, pero creo que también nos llamó la atención la actitud tan fea de ese chico italiano… ¿Qué le sucederá con Laurie? ¡Él es un chico tan encantador!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Bueno! ¡Por fin vuelvo a escribir en este fic! ¿Lo extrañaron? Ya finalicé el de Piratas del Caribe y pretendo hacer lo mismo con éste ^^ ¿Por qué Mario se comportó de esa manera con Laurie? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Y por qué a Laurie le llamó la atención los sentimientos de Sandra? Nuestro Laurie pronto conocerá a uno de los jóvenes pianistas más reconocidos en Inglaterra, pero que, paradójicamente, también es el más odiado… ¿Se harán amigos? El destino volverá a echar a andar nuevamente y comenzará a apuntar hacia nuestra queridísima Beth O.O**

_**Querida**____**thelo: he cumplido con mi palabra, tardé un poquito más de lo que pensé pero regresé, ¿no te da gusto? ¡Lo prometido era deuda! : ) ¿Eres feliz? Espero que sí, porque eso es lo que quiero : ) ¡y por eso escribo! ^^ El pobre de Anthony no apareció por ahora, je, le daré el espacio que se merece nuestro Laurie porque muy pronto ambos pretendientes se verán cara a cara y expresarán a viva voz sus intenciones para con Jo XD Y sip, soy muy cruel, siempre me lo han dicho porque termino los capis en lo mejor, je ^^ pero el final de la historia siempre vale la pena : ) Como lamentablemente y afortunadamente no soy la autora de Mujercitas, me alegra de que mis tendencias sagitarianas se inclinen hacia mi otra tocaya zodiacal más romántica: Jane Austen, por lo tanto y muy posiblemente las cosas se pongan muy interesantes cuando a Jo comience a sentirse "extrañamente" más sentimental hacia sus dos muchachos… Laurie y Anthony… y tal vez alguien más… ¡ups! Será una decisión muy difícil… ¡pobre! Y por supuesto, tiene que haber algunas escenas románticas y de celos infundados, je XD Bueno, desde ahora en adelante siempre tendrás un capi nuevo todos los Lunes ^^ éste será el único fic que escriba porque mis ojillos se han resentido mucho últimamente… snif… : ( ¡Espero que el capi te haya gustado! ¡Bye!**_

**Algunas de las pelis que he visto son Hard Candy, Emma, El Dragón de Oro, etc. Los libros que estoy leyendo son Viva la Historia en el Japón de los Shongun y los Samurais, y El Diablo en la Botella. Estoy volviendo a ver el animé de Mujercitas para volver a recordar toda la trama argumental y pronto comenzaré a leer el libro. Y sigo descargando Ranma ½ y Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan : )**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capi!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	11. Jeremy Williams, un Pianista Misterioso

**Capítulo 10: Jeremy Williams, un Pianista Muy Misterioso**

_¡Hola amigos! Soy Amy, ¿cómo están? Laurie pronto conocerá a un joven muy apuesto pero también muy misterioso… ¿Lograrán ser amigos o lamentablemente se volverán enemigos? ¡La verdadera vida de un joven independiente ha comenzado!_

Como a Jo ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para asistir a su salón de lectura, se despidió de Laurie en cuanto ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de un edificio de cuatro pisos que se encontraba en la zona artística de la ciudad, en donde músicos, pintores, escultores, filósofos, escritores y actores se reunían para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y genialidad sin que nadie limitara su libertad de expresión.

La mayoría de ellos eran pobres, generalmente inmigrantes, pero otros pertenecían a familias acomodadas, en donde se les prohibía ejercer su inclinación artística o simplemente les permitían llevar una vida hedonista y bohemia.

Con marcada tristeza, Laurie se despidió de su amiga, viéndola desaparecer en la vuelta de la esquina entre la multitud de aquel barrio tan bullicioso.

Aspirando muy fuerte para reunir valor, Laurie entró al edificio y subió las alfombradas escaleras de madera hasta el segundo piso, cruzando luego por un largo pasillo también alfombrado hasta llegar a la tercera puerta, que era en donde se encontraba el salón de música.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio frente a la puerta, murmuró:

—Bueno, es hora de abrir la puerta de mi destino…

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta con los nudillos, lo sorprendió una hermosa melodía de piano. _Claro de Luna_, la sonata # 14de Beethoven, que estaba siendo tocada maravillosamente.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado a alguien tocar el piano tan solemnemente como ahora, cada nota hacía vibrar su corazón, llenándolo de fuertes sentimientos como nunca antes lo había sentido. Si Beth era una estupenda pianista, aquel o aquella que tocaba ahora el piano era simplemente genial.

—Madre… —susurró Laurie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al recordarla, pues aquella siempre había sido su melodía favorita y ni siquiera él había logrado interpretarla de esa manera tan extraordinaria.

Agarrando el picaporte, lo giró lentamente hasta lograr abrir la puerta lo suficiente para entrar sigilosamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, situándose detrás de otros jóvenes que escuchaban con deleite aquel bellísimo concierto de piano.

Aquel cuarto era mucho más grande y elegante que el salón de lectura de Jo, estaba completamente iluminado por la luz del sol que pasaba cómodamente a través de unos grandes ventanales e iluminado por elegantes y sobrios candelabros por la noche. Los tonos pasteles gobernaban todo el lugar, tanto sillas como pequeñas mesas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el salón al igual que tres hermosos pianos de cola y algunos violonchelos. Varios cuadros de músicos célebres colgaban de las paredes: Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Paganini…

Desviando su atención de aquellos nimios detalles, Laurie miró hacia la esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba uno de los pianos con su misterioso intérprete: un muchacho delgado y bien vestido, de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en la nuca, iluminados por los dorados rayos del sol. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se encontraban flanqueados por unos delicados anteojos redondos.

Cuando éste por fin hubo terminado su extraordinaria interpretación de la pieza musical de Beethoven, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirlo, extasiados por su talento. Pero el joven, lejos de retribuir alguna muestra de simpatía hacia su público, simplemente se levantó de su asiento, ordenó sus papeles y se dirigió hacia una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban dispuestas por todo la habitación para que los artistas pudieran escribir en ellas, en donde se sentó, ignorando los acalorados aplausos de sus compañeros que poco a poco fueron apagándose a medida que comenzaban a molestarse con aquella actitud tan fría y arrogante por parte del talentoso pianista.

—Antipático como siempre. ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído ese tonto? ¿Mejor que nosotros? —se quejó uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba delante de Laurie.

—Y lo lamentable es que REALMENTE es mejor que nosotros —rebatió otro que se encontraba a su lado—. Williams tiene más talento que cualquiera en este cuarto.

—Lástima que lo afea ese horrible carácter que tiene —dijo otro.

—¡Pero es un joven tan apuesto! —exclamó muy emocionada una de las pocas muchachas que también asistían a ese salón de música.

—¡Sí! ¡Y muy talentoso! —apoyó otra no, con menos emoción.

Laurie frunció el entrecejo, por lo que había escuchado, aquel magnífico pianista era simplemente eso: un magnífico pianista pero una pésima persona. Y aquel descubrimiento era una verdadera lástima, talento perdido, como suele decirse. Pero como aún estaba interesado en conocerlo a pesar de las opiniones que había escuchado sobre él, Laurie prefirió ignorarlas y formarse él mismo una opinión sobre aquel joven muy particular. Pero en el momento en que adelantaba unos pasos hacia él, un hombre joven y alto se interpuso en su camino. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado, grandes patillas y facciones duras en el rostro que lo hacían más grande de edad de lo que era, puesto que tan sólo tenía 29 años.

—Creo que no te conozco, jovencito. ¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí… —le preguntó, escrutándolo con sus ojos verdes a través de los anteojos.

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo… —sonrió con timidez, pero estaba dispuesto a participar en aquel grupo—. Soy Laurie Laurence y desearía ingresar a éste salón de música…

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Laurence —esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano—. Mi nombre es Kreutzel Adler. ¿Así que quiere ingresar a mi salón de música? ¿Y qué es lo que toca?

—El piano, señor Adler; pero dudo mucho que mi talento siquiera llegue a la mitad del de aquel joven —miró un tanto desanimado hacia el excéntrico pianista.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe por eso, señor Laurence —lo tranquilizó, mirando él también hacia el mismo lugar—. Si yo buscara la perfección entre mis protegidos jamás lograría que este salón tuviera siquiera un solo miembro. El señor Williams podrá ser muy talentoso, pero sus modales dejan mucho qué desear. Prefiero mil artistas sociables que un artista arrogante… —miró a Laurie con un brillo de picardía en los ojos—, son más fáciles de tratar, ¿sabe?

—¿Entonces usted es el fundador de éste salón, señor Adler?

—Así es. La señorita Hamilton y yo fundamos estos salones casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabe? Justamente fue la señorita Hamilton quien me recomendó este lugar… Bueno, más bien fue una de sus integrantes, la señorita Jo March. ¿La conoce?

—No, no tengo el honor de conocerla; pero me gustaría conocer a la persona que le recomendó mi salón de música. Venga conmigo —le pidió amablemente, conduciéndolo hacia un grupo de jóvenes muy entusiastas que se encontraban conversando en un rincón de la habitación—. Cada año celebramos el día de la primavera como el resurgir del arte, ¿sabe? La señorita Hamilton y yo juntamos nuestros salones con el del salón de arte y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los tantos parques que hay en la ciudad para disfrutar juntos un buen día de "campo".

—Eso suena muy interesante —opinó Laurie, muy emocionado con la idea de pasar un día de campo con Jo.

—Sí que lo es —asintió Adler cuando ya ambos se detenían frente al grupo que conversaba tan alegremente.

—Caballeros —les llamó la atención—. Les presento a un nuevo miembro de nuestro salón de música: el señor Laurie Laurence, quien interpreta el piano. Espero que sean muy amables con él porque me parece que no es de esta ciudad.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —inquirió Laurie, muy intrigado.

—Porque eres demasiado sencillo e inocente como para pertenecer a la impetuosa ciudad de Nueva York —le respondió, sonriéndole inquisidora y burlonamente.

Todos se rieron, pero no por maldad, sino por simpatía, demostrándoselo cuando uno de ellos le tendió amistosamente la mano a nuestro avergonzado protagonista:

—El señor Adler solamente se está burlando de ti Laurie, no te preocupes —le dijo, colocando confianzudamente su brazo sobre los hombros de nuestro protagonista para conducirlo con los demás—. Él es un hombre muy observador, pero yo, en cambio, creo que eres un muchacho de mundo. ¿De dónde eres?

—Vengo de NewCord, del norte de Boston, pero también he vivido en Europa cuando asistía a un colegio privado.

—¿Entonces perteneces a la alta sociedad? —quiso saber otro—. La mayoría de nosotros los somos —se alzó de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto—. Los demás son de clase media o pobre.

—Eso indica lo poco instruidos en el arte de la música que son esa gente —opinó despectivamente otro.

—Yo no creo que sea así —discrepó Laurie de inmediato, ofendido al recordar a sus queridas vecinas de NewCord—. La gente de clase media, y especialmente los de clase pobre, generalmente se ven obligados a trabajar toda su vida para poder subsistir; apenas tienen tiempo para frivolidades como ésta. Los pocos momentos de ocio del que disponen lo aprovechan para disfrutar de la música como pueden.

Los cuatro muchachos se lo quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, muy sorprendidos por el sermón de aquel joven moreno, sencillo y de gran corazón.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Veo que eres una persona muy sentimental, amigo! —rió el muchacho que lo había recibido primero, dándole suaves palmaditas en las espalda y tratando de distender la ligera tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Táctica que funcionó, puesto que todos comenzaron a reírse y a presentarse con Laurie.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que Jeremy Williams, el pianista estrella del salón, quien había escuchado aquella conversación desde su lugar, se le había quedado mirando de reojo a Laurie, escudriñándolo con sus profundos ojos celestes a través de los pequeños anteojos redondos que siempre llevaba puestos. Estaba furioso y se le podía notar a simple vista.

Levantándose de golpe, casi tropezando con una joven que se había acercado a él para intentar hablarle, alzó todas sus partituras y las guardó en su portafolio lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose luego hacia el grupo en donde se encontraba Laurie, enfrentándolo.

—Jamás he escuchado a alguien decir tantas tonterías como tú —y se marchó, dejándolos a todos completamente atónitos, con la boca abierta.

A pesar de aquel encontronazo, Laurie fue muy bien recibido por sus demás compañeros de salón, para quienes interpretó una hermosa melodía de Mozart: Concierto para Piano # 21. Williams lo estuvo observando toda la tarde, apartado de todos y sin conversar con nadie, limitándose a dirigirles una mirada muy poco amistosa en cuanto alguien intentaba acercarse a él, espantándolo.

Como Laurie era un chico adinerado y muy simpático a pesar de su timidez, pronto se vio rodeado de amigos interesados en su persona o en su riqueza, por lo que se ganó aún más la antipatía de Williams, quien no podía y no quería evitar odiarlo con todo su corazón a pesar de que Laurie no lo igualaba en su talento musical.

Pronto dieron las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de los salones artísticos habían cerrado sus puertas, dejando libre a todos lo que concurrían allí, esparciéndose por todas las calles del barrio como un alegre abanico de jóvenes.

Como Jo le había avisado que saldría una hora antes de lo habitual, Laurie tuvo que contentarse con ir acompañado por sus nuevos amigos y, mientras iban caminando felizmente por la calle, el joven pianista antipático pasó rápidamente entre ellos, golpeando bruscamente a Laurie en el hombro, quien se le quedó mirando como todos los demás.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora a ése tipo? ¡Lo hizo a propósito! —protestó uno de ellos, adelantando el pie para ir por detrás del agresor y ajustar las cuentas con él, pero Laurie lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—No vale la pena, déjalo ir. No me hizo nada —le pidió.

Refunfuñando, el muchacho decidió darle gusto a su nuevo amigo.

Dispuesto a cambiar el mal ambiente que había caído sobre ellos tras el pequeño disturbio provocado por Williams, Laurie propuso que todos fueran a cenar en algún restaurante elegante del centro de la ciudad. Aquella propuesta fue recibida con gran entusiasmo, haciéndoles olvidar por completo el disgusto anterior.

En total eran cinco los jóvenes que formaban el alegre grupo de Laurie, que recorrieron las calles que separaban el barrio artístico del centro de la ciudad con gran excitación ante la perspectiva de una deliciosa cena gratis. La búsqueda de un buen lugar resultó muy divertida para todos hasta que encontraron un local hecho para los jóvenes con un balcón que daba a la calle, con mesas y sillas en la acera, adornados con grandes macetones con arbustos en el borde de la acera.

El alegre grupo eligió una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del restaurante y se dedicaron a comer y beber mientras charlaban con gran entusiasmo sobre cosas superfluas y nada serias, ambiciones, desilusiones, mujeres y… Jeremy Williams.

—Oye, Laurie, ¿tienes alguna novia? Me imagino que alguien como tú debe estar rodeado de chicas lindas —preguntó uno de ellos, un chico de estatura media, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, con unos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de picardía, quien era el primero que le había hablado en el salón.

—La verdad es que solamente me interesa una chica, Tom —respondió luego de beber su limonada.

—¿Y cómo se llama ella? —inquirió otro de sus amigos, un joven bajito, algo rellenito y rostro redondo y gracioso que respondía al nombre de Albert. Era moreno y de ojos oscuros.

Laurie se tomó su tiempo para pensar, pues no quería que sus amigos lo tomaran a broma, pues Jo, furiosa, le haría saber su opinión al respecto en cuanto se enterara.

—Se llama Josephine —dijo al fin.

—¡Ah! Josephine es un nombre muy sentimental. Ella debe ser muy romántica —opinó James, un muchacho alto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Él era el más apuesto del grupo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Jo, romántica? ¡Nada que ver! —se rió de buena gana nuestro protagonista, desconcertándolos—. Ella está muy orgullosa de su falta de sentimentalismo, es por eso que no puedo declarármele ahora porque me rechazaría con seguridad.

—¿Entonces no es tu novia? —quiso saber el cuarto muchacho, un joven de aspecto muy común, de la misma estatura que Laurie pero con la piel más blanca. Respondía al nombre de Dany.

—No… —respondió cabizbajo, poniéndose bastante triste.

—¿Y no le interesa tu dinero? Hay muchas chicas interesadas, ¿sabes? —propuso James.

—No. Te equivocas. Ella no es así —replicó, alzando la cabeza muy ofendido.

James se alzó de hombros y levantó su jarra de cerveza.

—No lo dije para ofenderte, Laurie; pero lamentablemente hay chicas de esa clase…

—Entonces es de esas que esperan al hombre perfecto —insistió Albert.

—O a la mujer perfecta… —apostó Tom con una brillante mirada de picardía en su risueño rostro.

Todos se rieron de buena gana con aquel chiste que a Laurie no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Ella no cree en la perfección y no le gustan las mujeres en ése sentido, Tom —rebatió bastante molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos, Laurie! ¡No te enojes, simplemente era una broma! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —insistió el pelirrojo, a quien siempre le había gustado hacer bromas bastante pesadas.

—Tal vez tu amiga no quiere casarse —fue la certera propuesta de Dany.

—¡Ah! ¡Ése es mi mayor temor! —suspiró el nuestro simpático muchacho, dejándose caer rendido sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre ella, hundiendo la barbilla entre ellos.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos muy preocupados; pero Dany, siempre más maduro que los demás, le puso amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:

—Ánimo, Laurie; si la esperas, estoy seguro que Josephine querrá ser tu novia en cuanto vea todo lo que estarás dispuesto a hacer por ella.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo con sus grandes y oscuros ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Por supuesto, amigo; sólo dale tiempo y ya verás.

Laurie estaba a punto de agradecerle, pero Tom, como siempre, no perdió su oportunidad de utilizar su pintoresco humor.

—A menos, claro, que ella se enamore de Jeremy Williams debido a su gran simpatía…

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas con aquella ocurrencia, ¿a qué chica le gustaría enamorarse de alguien tan creído y antipático como aquel chico?

—Pero algo bueno debe de tener si tantas de nuestras compañeras están perdidamente enamoradas de él —arguyó Laurie mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos a fuerza de tanto reír.

—¡Oh! Ese enamoramiento es meramente platónico —le contó James—; desparece en cuanto él, figuradamente, le "cierra las puertas en las narices".

—¿Y por qué hará una cosa como ésa?

—Yo pienso que es tan engreído que ninguna chica está a su altura —opinó Albert mientras comía una deliciosa tarta de frutas como postre.

—A menos que esté esperando al "hombre perfecto"… —arguyó el bromista de Tom.

Todos volvieron a desternillarse de la risa, enjuagándose las lágrimas de sus rostros.

—Discúlpenme un momento; iré a pedir un postre para llevar —se disculpó Laurie, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Se lo llevarás a tu futura novia? —quiso saber Albert, pues el tema de la comida siempre era muy importante para él—. Ése es un buen comienzo para conquistarla.

—Claro, porque siempre fuiste muy dado a las "entradas" —bromeó Tom, refiriéndose claramente a la comida.

Nuevamente todos rieron mientras el gordito se cruzaba de brazos muy enojado y Laurie se dirigía hacia el interior del local, dispuesto a realizar lo que se había propuesto.

Una vez adentro y luego de pedir un delicioso flan de vainilla con crema y frutillas empaquetado para llevar (con un lindo moñito pegado en la tapa), se dispuso a volver con sus compañeros, pero el repentino sonido de vidrios rotos le hizo volverse por instinto, sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina al mismísimo Jeremy Williams vestido como un humilde friega platos, arrodillado sobre el suelo, tratando se alzar rápidamente los pedazos de los vasos y los platos que había roto.

—¡Williams! ¡Muchacho inútil! ¡Es la tercera vez en la semana que rompes mis cosas! —lo increpó el dueño del restaurante en cuanto entró a la cocina y vio aquel desastre.

—L-lo siento, señor Mark. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar —le dijo el muchacho con un sorprendente tono de humildad en cuanto se puso de pie.

—¡¿Y crees que con un "lo siento" estos platos volverán a estar sanos? ¿Eh? ¡Ya he soportado suficiente de tu inutilidad! ¡Lamento haberte contratado! ¡Estás despedido!

Tanto Jeremy como Laurie se quedaron tan blancos como un papel al escuchar aquella terrible sentencia, pero, como el primero era muy orgulloso, simplemente se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a su ex jefe y arrojar con desprecio el trapo que utilizaba para secar los platos sobre una de las mesas de la cocina.

—Bien. Como usted quiera, señor Mark; pero espero que, por lo menos, pague mi salario de esta semana.

—¡Oh! ¿Tu salario, dices? Bueno, aquí lo tienes… —ironizó, sacando unas cuantas monedas y un par de billetes de su billetera para dárselos.

Jeremy miró estupefacto la pequeña cantidad en su mano.

—¡Pero esto es una miseria, señor! ¡Exijo que se me dé lo que corresponde! —volvió a exigir.

—¡Te he dado lo que te corresponde, muchacho! —rebatió el hombre, mucho más enojado que antes—. ¡Y creo que aún te estoy dando demasiado! ¡En ésta única semana que has trabajado para mí has roto más de lo que podrías pagar trabajando en un mes! ¡Vete de una vez si no quieres que llame a la policía para que te saquen a patadas de aquí!

Refunfuñando pero acicateado por la amenaza, Jeremy se sacó el delantal de muy mala gana y recogió sus cosas para marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible por la puerta de servicio. Laurie, quien era un chico muy curioso y chismoso, le había intrigado sobremanera aquella curiosa escena y decidió seguirlo para enterarse en dónde vivía, puesto que en un principio había creído que pertenecía a una buena familia, dándose ahora con la sorpresa de que se encontraba trabajando para ganarse el sustento.

Tomada ya la decisión, Laurie pagó rápidamente el postre y lo que habían consumido él y sus amigos para luego salir afuera y despedirse repentinamente de sus confundidos amigos y correr en la dirección que pensaba que había tomado el otro joven. Al doblar la esquina, logró distinguirlo caminando entre los transeúntes con paso firme y rápido, como si fuera el único ser importante del mundo, pero, para la sorpresa de Laurie, en cuanto Jeremy pasó al lado de una mendiga que se encontraba pidiendo limosna con un bebé entre sus brazos, le entregó todo el dinero que le había dado su ex jefe. Ignorando las gracias y bendiciones que ella le prodigaba afectuosamente, el muchacho simplemente se marchó de allí como si nada hubiera ocurrido, metiendo las manos en los bolcillos de su abrigo en cuanto sintió una ráfaga de viento atravesar su cuerpo.

Laurie sonrió, su instinto le decía que Jeremy no era como los demás y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Quería descubrir el por qué de su actitud tan fría y arrogante en el exterior cuando en realidad parecía ocultar un corazón bondadoso en su interior. Aquel era un misterio digno de resolverse, y él lo resolvería.

_¡Uy! ¡Pero qué chico tan odioso! Yo jamás me haría amiga de alguien como él… ¡pero es tan apuesto! ¿Qué opinaría mi hermana Beth de él en cuanto lo escuchara tocar el piano? ¡Me encantaría saberlo! ¿Y ustedes?_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Nuestro curioso Laurie pronto sabrá el secreto por el que aquel joven tan apuesto pero talentoso se comporta tan arrogantemente con los demás, ¿qué creen ustedes? ¿Lograrán hacerse amigos? ¿Cuál será su misterio? Este chico está destinado a enamorarse de Beth, pero… ¿cómo se conocerán cuando sus genios parecen ser muy dispares entre sí?**

_**Querida Nerv81: ¡gracias por dejar tu opinión en mi fic! Eso me alienta mucho y espero que otras se animen a leer esta historia : ) Francamente el capi anterior no me dejó muy satisfecha, je, pero espero que éste haya sido mejor ^_^ Yo también pienso que Anthony podría ser una buena opción para Jo, pero a veces me inclino por Laurie y aún estoy pensando si hago aparecer o no al profesor Bhaer, je ^_^ ¡Estoy tan confundida! En fin, al final sabremos con quién se quedará ella… ¡Creo que lo someteré a votación secreta o lo dejaré a mi confundida elección! En cuanto a la segunda temporada de Mujercitas, como te conté antes, es muy difícil de encontrar, pero, si por ahí llego a encontrarla, te diré cómo y en donde : ) ok? Nunca vi esa serie, creo que no llegó a la Argentina… pero no estoy segura de eso… XP**_

_**Querida Ciudadana: ¡Hola, Rocío! Me alegra muchísimo volver a saber de vos otra vez ^_^ Tu seudónimo de "Ciudadana" me llama mucho la atención, je XD es una historia que me gustaría saber, si quisieras contármela, claro : ) A este fic tuve que dejarlo "colgado" por un par de meses para poder terminar mi otro fic de Piratas del Caribe porque ya no podía escribir tres al mismo tiempo gracias a mis estudios y, principalmente por mis ojos. Últimamente mi vista ha empeorado bastante, snif : ( ¡Espero saber de vos muy pronto!**_

**Las pelis que recuerdo que ví son La Abadía de Northanger, El Dragón de Oro, Miss Simpatía, etc. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en el Japón de los Samuráis y los Shogún, El Conde de Montecristo, etc. Sigo descargando Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan y viendo Mujercitas.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara bye bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	12. Al Borde de la Desesperación

**Capítulo 11: Al Borde de la Desesperación**

_¿Les parece que Laurie deba mezclarse con ese tal Jeremy Williams? A mí me parece algo peligroso… ¡Uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar alguien como él! Pero, por otro lado… ¡él es tan guapo!_

Luego de entregarle un poco de dinero a la mendiga con el bebé y caminar durante veinte minutos a través de calles atestadas por gente humilde, perros y gatos callejeros; las viejas casas y los antiguos edificios comenzaban a tomar un aspecto lúgubre en cuanto iba anocheciendo, atemorizando a Laurie, quien estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos cuando por fin vio que su compañero Williams llegaba a un viejo edificio en donde fue recibido en la puerta de entrada por un hombre obeso y de mal aspecto.

—¿En dónde está el pago de la renta que me debes, chico? ¡Quiero que me des el dinero ahora mismo! —le exigió en cuanto lo tuvo en frente suyo.

Jeremy se le quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pálido y con la boca levemente entreabierta. ¡Se había olvidado por completo del pago de la renta! Pero orgulloso como era, solamente se dignó a soltar un bufido de fastidio.

—Ya se lo entregaré en cuanto pueda, señor Marconi. Ahora déjeme entrar que estoy muy cansado… —le dijo, intentando entrar, pero el hombre no lo dejó, empujándolo bruscamente hacia la calle.

—¿Quién demonios te crees, imbécil? ¿Crees que esto es un hogar de caridad para vagos como tú? ¡O me pagas ahora mismo o te echo a la calle con todas tus porquerías!

Furioso, el chico le lanzó una mirada tan fría que lo dejó momentáneamente impresionado, silenciándolo con su fuerte personalidad.

—Se lo advierto, señor Marconi: no vuelva a decirle "porquerías" a mis pertenencias o juro que lo lamentará.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que el aludido saliera de su estado catatónico, volviéndose mucho más colérico que antes debido a la osada impertinencia de aquel atrevido muchacho.

—¡Chico estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera nunca más! —y entonces, sorpresivamente, le propinó un terrible golpe en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo de espaldas. Luego, tomando las pocas pertenencias que Jeremy tenía y que él había bajado hasta la puerta, se las lanzó encima con marcada malevolencia—. ¡Si vuelvo a verte por aquí juro que ese golpe será una caricia comparado con los que te daré! ¡Y ahora vete de aquí maldito vago!

Con la temblorosa mano sobre su nariz rota, Jeremy comenzó a buscar con desesperación los anteojos que se la habían caído tras haber recibido aquel formidable golpe. Pero, cuando por fin logró ubicarlos sobre la escalinata del edificio, su antiguo casero los pisó deliberadamente antes de que él lograra tomarlos, rompiéndolos.

Poco a poco el joven pianista alzó la vista hacia aquel detestable sujeto que se reía groseramente de él, sintiendo cómo su flemática sangre inglesa comenzaba a hervirle furiosamente en las venas.

—¡Miserable! —gritó, lanzándosele encima con la intención de darle su merecido, pero el otro sujeto era más alto y corpulento que él, así que éste lo tomó fuertemente de ambas muñecas y volvió a empujarlo hacia la calle, en donde el muchacho nuevamente cayó de bruces.

—Eres un patético inglés arrogante… —lo insultó aquel horrible hombre, escupiéndolo con desprecio—. Regresa a tu casa antes de que alguien decida ponerle fin a tu inservible vida.

Y diciendo esto, el sujeto entró al edificio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al insultado y golpeado joven sentado en la calle, tiritando de frío y con el rostro ensangrentado.

Como si se sintiera inmerso en una horrible pesadilla, Jeremy miró todas sus cosas dispersas alrededor suyo. Sentía unos enormes deseos de llorar y gritar su infortunio, pero, como siempre, logró dominar sus sentimientos y se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse penosamente de pie, comenzando a recoger lentamente sus pertenencias, una por una, metiéndolas todas dentro de un saco: ropa, libros, partituras y algunos pequeños cuadros. Sus hermosos y tristes ojos celestes brillaban intensamente con la luz de la luna, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, cansado ya de todo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le preguntó repentinamente una amistosa voz masculina—. Ese sujeto es una verdadera bestia… Deberías denunciarlo a la policía.

Sorprendido, Jeremy alzó la vista y vio al nuevo integrante de su salón mirándolo compasivamente, y justamente ésa era la clase de mirada que jamás había tolerado que le dirigieran.

Levantándose de golpe, hizo bruscamente a un lado la generosa mano de Laurie y le dijo:

—¡No necesito de tu ayuda ni la necesitaré jamás! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora aléjate de mí y ya no me sigas más! —y le dio la espalda para alejarse de él, pero se detuvo unos instantes y le habló con un tono muy suave, casi como si estuviera suplicándole:

—No se lo digas a nadie, por favor… Tocar el piano es lo único que me importa…

—¿Y hacer amigos? ¿Eso no te importa? —inquirió Laurie.

Jeremy lo miró por sobre su hombro por algunos segundos, con una mezcla de tristeza y desdén en sus bellísimos ojos celestes.

—Yo no necesito amigos —fue la fría sentencia del joven pianista.

Y mientras éste se alejaba de él, mezclándose entre la gélida niebla que comenzaba a dominar la ciudad, Laurie se preguntó si aquella sentencia era realmente lo que Jeremy pensaba en verdad.

XOX

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Laurie llegó a bordo de un taxi a la pensión de los Kirke, y Jo, que lo estaba esperando en la puerta, lo recibió entre molesta y preocupada, preguntándole qué era lo que había estado haciendo hasta esas altas horas de la noche en una ciudad que no conocía, por lo que él se vio obligado a explicarle todo desde principio a fin.

—Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo con ese chico, Laurie —opinó Jo, sentándose pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, con una pose muy poco femenina—. Es un sujeto que se cree más de lo que es, y con esa clase de gente jamás llega uno a congeniar verdaderamente.

—No coincido con lo que dices, Jo —rebatió, sentándose en el otro sillón con una actitud obstinada y preocupada a la vez—. Dices eso porque no lo has visto. Jeremy puede aparentar ser un tipo muy arrogante y frío, pero estoy seguro que en su interior existe un muchacho muy sensible y bueno… ¡Si miraras directamente a sus ojos podrías notar una profunda tristeza en su interior!

—¿En serio? Pues yo no lo creo; pienso que te equivocas de medio a medio con tus sentimentales conjeturas. Eres demasiado romántico, ¿sabes? —rebatió despectivamente, pues la angustiante espera la había puesto de muy mal talante. Y como siempre ocurre en una pelea, el atacado se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de defenderse atacando de la misma manera sin medir las consecuencias de lo que eso acarrearía.

—Y yo pienso que tú eres demasiado prejuiciosa, Jo.

—¿Prejuiciosa yo? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Laurie? ¡Yo no soy prejuiciosa! —replicó muy enfadada.

—¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Siempre estás juzgando a las personas sin conocerlas primero! ¡Eso es ser prejucioso!

—¿Ah sí? —la chica se levantó de su asiento como un volcán en erupción, terriblemente enojada—. ¡Pues yo prefiero ser una prejuiciosa que una chismosa que le gusta meter las narices en donde no le importa!

—¡¿Cómo dijiste? —y esta vez fue él quien se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a defender con tenacidad su punto de vista—. ¡Tal vez sea un chismoso pero estoy completamente seguro de que ese tipo es un buen sujeto a pesar de su comportamiento y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo!

—¡Pues si ese sujeto no es realmente un arrogante como tú aseguras, se lo tiene muy bien estudiado y eso es algo que me importa un comino, Theodore Laurence!

—¿¡Me dijiste "Theodore"! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen así!

—¿Y entonces por qué crees que te lo dije, ¿eh? —replicó con sarcasmo.

—¡Pues entonces yo te diré Josephine!

—¡Uf! ¡Haz lo que tú quieras, Theodore Laurence! ¡Me voy a dormir! ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió, fastidiada ya de tanta discusión, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, enfurecida.

—¡Buenas noches, Josephine March! —rebatió el muchacho, también muy disgustado, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la chica desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

"Ya verás, Jo —pensó lleno de determinación—; ya verás cómo tengo la razón y tú no".

Durante todo el domingo ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, evitándose cada vez que podían e ignorándose si se cruzaban, preocupando sobremanera a la señora Kirke, pues ésta había creído que ambos chicos eran muy buenos amigos. Lo mismo sucedió todo el resto de la semana hasta que finalmente llegó el sábado, día en que Jo y Laurie tenían que asistir a sus respectivos salones.

Ansioso, nuestro protagonista llegó corriendo hasta el salón de música en donde ingresó veloz como un rayo. Miró ansioso a su alrededor buscando a Jeremy, pero, para su desencanto, no lo encontró entre ninguno de sus compañeros. Y en tanto la tarde transcurría, el esperado pianista no hizo acto de presencia, extrañando tanto a él como a todo el mundo.

—Resulta rarísimo que el pesado de Williams no haya venido —comentó James, mirando hacia el reloj de pie que se encontraba al lado de la estufa de leña que calentaba todo el salón. En aquel momento las agujas estaban a punto de indicar las siete de la noche.

—¿Es que nunca ha faltado antes? —quiso saber Laurie.

—No desde que yo ingresé a este salón —Miró inquisitivamente a su otro amigo—Oye, Dany —le dijo—. Tú has venido a este lugar desde que se fundó. ¿Alguna vez Williams faltó como ahora?

—No, nunca —fue la extrañada respuesta.

Sí, todos se encontraban muy intrigados por la inesperada ausencia del pianista más talentoso de todos, pero ninguno quería admitirlo, por lo que su curiosidad pronto se convirtió en preocupación cuando observaron que Jeremy faltó también a las siguientes tres reuniones.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Jo y Laurie apenas cruzaron una que otra palabra, ignorándose la mayoría del tiempo. Tampoco Anthony apareció en esos días, tornando la vida de Jo muy aburrida y angustiante, llegando a desear fervientemente que éste apareciera de un momento a otro o hasta volver a amigarse con Laurie. Pero, como era muy orgullosa y testaruda, se le hacía muy difícil tener que deponer las armas con cada día que pasaba.

Entretanto y para sorpresa de todos los integrantes del salón de música, Jeremy Williams volvió a aparecer cuando faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un mes de su misteriosa ausencia.

Laurie se encontraba tocando el piano cuando lo vio ingresar a la habitación, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera su deplorable aspecto otrora lleno de vitalidad.

No era que tuviera un aspecto desarreglado, su ropa elegante estaba impecable, como siempre, pero su rostro y su fisonomía habían desmejorado completamente: estaba muy delgado, su palidez era ahora demasiado acentuada, unas marcadas ojeras dejaban entrever un cansancio mortal. Pero a pesar de todo aquel conjunto de señales alarmantes, su andar era como siempre, arrogante y lleno de aparente energía.

Jeremy no se fijó en nadie a su alrededor, sus ojos se encontraban fijos en uno de los pianos, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia él como si fuera lo único que le importaba alcanzar en la vida. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante aquel joven que, a pesar de su aspecto enfermizo, seguía manteniendo una dignidad inquebrantable, cediéndole paso para que éste llegara hasta el objeto de su deseo y se sentara en el banquito, dispuesto a interpretar alguna maravillosa pieza musical que ellos estaban preparados para escuchar, porque, a pesar de su arrogancia, su talento era extraordinario.

Un inmenso y profundo silencio se hizo en todo el salón, todos se encontraban expectantes ante aquella omnipotente escena, intuyendo que estaban a punto de presenciar algo asombroso.

Jeremy, como si estuviera despidiéndose de su querido piano, acarició suave y lentamente las delgadas teclas con la yema de sus dedos, como si quisiera transmitirle todo su amor y devoción. Sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus delicados pero atractivos labios temblaron, su corazón desbordaba un inmenso dolor que su semblante apenas lograba mostrar tras una máscara de ruda insensibilidad. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a tocar como nunca antes lo había hecho; una explosión de genialidad y talento deslumbró a todos los presentes, quienes escucharon extasiados una melodía que nunca antes habían escuchado, una que Jeremy había escrito por su propia mano, dándole libertad a su atribulada alma y talento a sus manos.

Su melodía era una hermosa y bien equilibrada mezcla de delicadas y armoniosas notas por momentos y explosivas y salvajes en otros, provocando diferentes e intensos sentimientos en cada uno de sus compañeros: algunos se quedaron completamente atónitos, las jóvenes comenzaron a llorar y otros se sintieron sobrecogidos. Todos ellos estaban siendo transportados a un mundo mágico, armonioso; triste y alegre a la vez, provocando una oleada de júbilo y excitación en sus conmovidos espíritus.

Nunca nadie había demostrado tanta pasión como en aquel momento.

Cuando Jeremy terminó de tocar, nadie logró reaccionar, aún se encontraban considerablemente impresionados por lo que habían acabado de escuchar, pareciéndoles como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido por completo dentro de aquel salón. Nadie era capaz de respirar siquiera, como si sus almas hubieran sido arrebatadas de sus cuerpos por una fuerza sobrenatural.

Sin decir una sola palabra y sin mirar a nadie, Jeremy se levantó del banquillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación y desapareciendo en un segundo como si fuera un fantasma, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Poco a poco todos los presentes comenzaron a volver en sí, preguntándose si lo que había acabado de pasar era realidad o ficción. Nadie logró entender por completo la extraña actitud de Jeremy, que pasó a ser el tema principal de conversación de todos ellos, olvidándose por completo de su aspecto enfermizo, pero Laurie fue uno de los pocos lo que se interesó por aquello último.

—¡Nunca escuché semejante maravilla! —exclamó un muchacho—. ¡Williams es un genio!

—Siento que mi alma desea llorar, y no sé por qué… —murmuró una de las chicas, llevándose tristemente la mano al pecho, a punto de ponerse a lloriquear.

—¿Notaron lo desmejorado que estaba? —preguntó otra—. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Estará bien?

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por ese tipo, Fanny —le respondió otro de sus compañeros, haciendo un ademán despectivo—. Gente como esa es muy excéntrica y resulta bastante común verlos en ese estado.

Pero Laurie no estaba convencido con esa explicación, ninguno de sus compañeros había visto lo que él hacía ya un mes, por lo que temió que aquella repentina aparición y desbordada exaltación de talento prometía ser más un acto de desesperada despedida que un excéntrico acto de genialidad.

Y así, sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Laurie salió corriendo de la sala, intuyendo que Jeremy William estaba en grave peligro y que necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente. Pero, cuando salió a la calle, se exasperó al no saber por cuál dirección había tomado el muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Sandra había pedido a Jo que comprara galletas para todos en alguna tienda de abarrotes cercana, pues el frío había comenzado a arreciar y todos anhelaban comer algo seco acompañado por una deliciosa taza de chocolate mientras recitaban alguna poesía de interés. Ya cerca de un solitario puente de piedra en donde el helado viento parecía soplar con más fuerza, la muchacha notó alarmada a un joven rubio, alto y delgado que se encontraba en el puente y subía penosa pero decididamente al pasamano.

—¿P-pero qué está por hacer…? —murmuró asustada.

A todo eso, el temeroso Laurie se apresuró a través de las calles, siguiendo la serpenteante trayectoria que el perturbado pianista había tomado. La gente que lo había visto pasar le dijo que el confundido joven había vagado por aquellas calles como si estuviera perdido, como si fuera un alma en pena. Laurie torció el gesto, aquello no era un buen presagio. Por lo poco que había conocido a Jeremy, éste parecía ser una persona con mucho dominio sobre sí misma, pero su lamentable aspecto parecía revelar que pasaba por una horrible y peligrosa etapa de depresión.

No muy lejos del lugar en donde se encontraba Laurie, Jeremy, quien era el muchacho que se había trepado al pasamano del puente, sentía que su corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, respiraba agitadamente y sentía que la transpiración comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda. Una fuerte brisa helada atravesó su cuerpo con crueldad, provocando que se encogiera y tiritara de frío. Sentía que su calenturienta mente comenzaba a darle vueltas y más vueltas, los recuerdos de su pasado y su agonía lo carcomían. La espera de un futuro que jamás vendría lo atormentaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. La nostalgia por su familia lo afligía terriblemente. La música que tanto amaba jamás volvería a tocarla… ¿Por qué dudaría entonces en acabar con su vida? No había nada para él y jamás lo habría. Ya todo estaba perdido…

—Mamá… —susurró en su delirio, extendiendo su temblorosa mano hacia la nada—. Mamá… ¿quieres que toque el piano para ti…?

Con su mente terriblemente confundida dentro de un fuerte torbellino de emociones, Jeremy, en un instante fugaz de claridad mental, finalmente tomó una decisión y levantó un pie hacia adelante, contuvo la respiración y se dejó caer hacia el vacío, hacia las oscuras y frías aguas del río justo al mismo tiempo que alguien gritaba y se aferraba fuertemente de su abrigo.

Durante un instante que le pareció eterno, Jeremy colgó de su asimiento, sorprendido, con casi toda su lucidez recuperada por el impacto de la realidad. Con una pálida expresión de miedo en su rostro generalmente estoico, miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver a una jovencita sujetada fuertemente de su abrigo, casi arrastrada con él por su peso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ya! —le gritó desesperada pero enérgicamente.

—¡No! —Jo apenas pudo negarse, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al abrigo de aquel alterado muchacho, único eslabón que lo sujetaba a la vida.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Jamás lo haré! —se negó nuestra aterrorizada pero determinada protagonista.

—¡Pero caerás conmigo!

—¡No me importa! —insistió con su habitual testarudez, sonriéndole al mirarlo—… N-no puedo permitir que alguien se suicide frente a mí sin hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿Es que no tienes a nadie quien te llore…?

A Jeremy le impactó profundamente aquella pregunta, pero aunque ella estuviera en lo cierto, él no segó en su decisión, comenzando a desabrocharse rápidamente los botones del abrigo para liberarse de aquella entrometida.

—¡No lo hagas! —pidió Jo, quien apenas lograba sujetarlo.

—¡No tengo otra alternativa! ¡Si no lo hago te arrastraré conmigo y podrías morir por mi culpa!

—¡NO! —chilló aterrorizada al sentir que el joven se deslizaba del abrigo.

Pero, justo en ése crucial momento, Laurie apareció y logró aferrarse fuertemente del suicida, pero, con tan mala suerte, que lo hizo también del abrigo, por lo que Jeremy finalmente cayó al río ante los atónitos ojos de nuestros protagonistas, hundiéndose en él.

—¡Nnnnnnoooooooooooo! —gritó Jo, cayendo de rodillas y aferrándose al pasamano, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—¡JEREMY! —gritó Laurie, desesperado, extendiendo inútilmente la mano hacia el río.

En aquella época, especialmente cuando el clima era muy frío, resultaba un suicidio lanzarse a las aguas congeladas de un río. Si no se moría por ahogamiento o hipotermia, se podría enfermar uno de pulmonía, lo que casi siempre resultaba ser una sentencia de muerte.

Sabiendo que el tiempo comenzaba a correr en contra de su compañero, Laurie tomó una rápida decisión y procedió a quitarse el abrigo, el saco y los zapatos para lanzarse él también al río para rescatarlo de una muerte segura. Pero, para su sorpresa, otro joven que se encontraba oportunamente a la orilla del río y que había visto lo ocurrido, se lanzó inmediatamente a las frías aguas del río luego de haberse quitado el abrigo, nadando inmediatamente hacia la zona en donde el pianista se había hundido.

—Anthony… —murmuró Jo con un hilo de voz al reconocer al muchacho que se había lanzado al río.

_Anthony apareció por fin, y no sabría decir si afortunada o desafortunadamente… ¡podría enfermarse de pulmonía o morirse ahogado! Por otro lado… ¿por qué quiso suicidarse ese chico? _

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Esta historia se pone cada vez más interesante (creo yo, je). Laurie y Jo han tenido su primera pelea y ¡por fin apareció Anthony otra vez! Y no podría ser en un momento más justo que éste. ¿Por qué Jeremy quiso poner fin a su vida? Siendo un chico muy difícil de tratar, resultará muy complicado saber sus motivos, ¿no? ¿Anthony y él saldrán bien de este incidente? ¿Jo y Laurie averiguarán los motivos por el que Jeremy quiso suicidarse y volverán a hacerse amigos? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

_**Querida Nerv81: supongo que éste te pareció corto también, ¿no? XD Trataré de hacerlos más largos, pero no te aseguro nada : ( ¡Todo depende de mis ojillos! En fin, igual espero que te haya gustado : ) lamentablemente nunca vi la segunda temporada de Mujercitas, o sea, Los Chicos de Jo. Vi el opening por YouTube y, aunque me llama la atención, no puedo imaginarme cómo sería la serie : ( ¡y en eso me ganás vos! XD por lo menos tenés recuerdos… Pero como no se extraña lo que no se ha visto… no sé si hubiera sido mejor verla o no para mí… porque si me hubiera gustado el profe Baher… ¡de seguro lo hacía parecer en este fic! :D**_

_**Querida**____**Ciudadana: vaya, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería mudarse de un lado para otro por el trabajo de los padres… Supongo que debe ser lindo y feo a la vez, ¿verdad? Conocer gente nueva y luego tener que dejarlos, conocer lugares nuevos… ¿No se quedan mucho tiempo en un solo lugar? Si querés, contáme de qué trabajan tus papis : ) ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡soy muy curiosa! XD Je, mis historias siempre son extensas… (las de Piratas del Caribe son las más extensas que he escrito) porque, como vos decís, puedo ponerle "de todo" : ) Y sip, Jeremy tiene una historia muy triste por detrás… ¡muy pronto sabrás cuál es! Nop, aún no he puesto a Laurie, Anthony y Jo "cara a cara" para que expresen sus sentimientos hacia ella… pero eso no significa que no lo haré, je XD ¡y será de lo más interesante! : )**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: ¡que gusto volver a leerte! Había llegado a pensar que yo ya no volvería a actualizar el fic XD y, como verás, regresé con más capis : ) Puede que Laurie y Anthony al final lleguen a hacerse buenos amigos, pero no antes de que tengan algunos "encontronazos" por el amor de Jo, je XD Y, como verás, mi historia está más basada en el anime que en el libro, o sea que tiene más "acción" y que, por lo tanto, ambos "héroes" tendrán que apoyarse el uno al otro para evitar que otros pretendientes no muy adecuados para ella la cortejen, je XD Podemos pensar en cierto italiano… ¡ejem! XP Pronto incluiré un par de personajes más al fic… ¡y por eso será más largo! Adoro los personajes secundarios… son los que le dan frescura a la historia… Claro que no debo olvidar a los principales… je XD Y en cuanto a Jo… bueno, en cualquier momento se enterará de la devoción que sus dos amigos le tienen… XD Mario y Jeremy son dos personajes muy complicados, uno por sus ideales y otro por un motivo muy personal… (del cual, creo, te enterarás muy pronto). A Mario no le he dado todavía el espacio que se merece en esta historia… ¡pero muy pronto lo leerás! XD Te confieso que yo también tengo una crisis respecto a con quién se quedará Jo… ¡Anthony y Laurie son tan buen partido para ella! Buscar una salida "ilegal" sería algo digno de contemplarse, je… XD ¿pero cómo? Tendrás éste oasis todas las semanas mientras dure, ¡y te prometo que valdrá la pena leerlo! : ) En cuanto a los review, tenés casi una semana para publicarlo, así que no hay problema ; )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Las Brujas de Salem, The Mask, Mansfield Park, Spiderman 2, Dos Mulas para la Hermana Sara, Los Mensajeros, Al Borde del Mal, Madres e Hijas, etc. Y vi un documental La Tierra Después de los Humanos. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Europa del Romanticismo (1798-1848), YuYu Hakusho y sigo leyendo El Conde de Montecristo. Descargando Ranma ½ y viendo Mujercitas : )**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos el Lunes que viene!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu : )**


	13. Un Grave Dilema

**Capítulo 12: Un Grave Dilema **

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Soy Amy. Como recordarán, aquel muchacho apuesto que interpreta el piano maravilosamente, intentó matarse, pero, para nuestra fortuna (y tambiénla de él, creo), apareció Anthony para ayudarlo. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? _

Jo y Laurie se apoyaron nerviosos sobre el pasamano del puente, asomándose por sobre el río, mirando llenos de ansiedad hacia las frías y oscuras aguas. Habían pasado tan sólo un par de minutos desde que Anthony se había lanzado al agua, pero para Jo, aquellos minutos le parecieron interminables.

—Anthony… —murmuró llena de inquietud, estrujando el abrigo entre sus manos crispadas.

—¡Iré hasta la orilla! —exclamó Laurie, corriendo a través del puente para luego doblar hacia la margen cenagosa del río, deteniéndose en la orilla, expectante.

En aquel momento, la poca gente que había presenciado el incidente también comenzó a acercarse al lugar, tan alarmada como llena de curiosidad acerca del destino del suicida como del improvisado salvador.

Los segundos pasaron eternamente para Jo y Laurie, y cuando ella comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de una buena conclusión de aquel incidente, suspiró aliviada al ver cómo Anthony salía a flote de las casi congeladas aguas del río con el desvanecido joven suicida entre sus brazos.

A duras penas logró acercarse a la orilla en donde Laurie lo esperaba para ayudarlo a sacar Jeremy del agua; y mientras Jo corría apresuradamente hacia ellos, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear el valor del inesperado héroe.

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital o a cualquier lugar para atenderlo… —pidió Anthony mientras se sentaba en el suelo, completamente agotado y tiritando de frío.

—¿Estás bien, Anthony? —quiso saber Jo mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se lo colocaba encima—. Tú también deberías ir al hospital o a tu departamento para cambiarte de ropa y meterte a la cama para calentarte frente al fuego de la chimenea antes de que pesques un grave resfriado.

—¡Jo! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?—exclamó sobresaltado, pues no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

—¿Cómo que "qué estoy haciendo aquí", Anthony Boone? —rebatió ofendida, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¿Es que no quieres que te ayude? Muy bien, me voy de aquí.

Y así, maliciosa e impulsiva como era, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, alarmando a su amigo, quien tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar que ella se fuera.

—¡No! ¡Espera, Jo! —se levantó apresuradamente—. Yo no quise… ¡ATCHÍSSS!

La muchacha se detuvo de golpe al escuchar aquel inesperado y sonoro estornudo, por lo que lentamente se volvió y vio a su amigo periodista rojo como un tomate, con la mano en la nariz y con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Aquella imagen cómica contrastó con creces la dramática situación que Jo había vivido hacía unos momentos, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse con todas sus ganas, liberando toda la ansiedad que había acumulado. Anthony no tuvo otro remedio que acompañarla riéndose él también.

Mientras tanto, Laurie ya había instalado al desvanecido suicida en el asiento de un carruaje cerrado, dirigiéndose luego hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Jo.

—Llevaré a Jeremy a la pensión de los Kirke y haré llamar a un médico, Jo. ¿Tú te quedarás con Anthony o vendrán con nosotros? —le preguntó, interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Laurie… —se disculpó ella, dejando de reír para carraspear bastante avergonzada por haberse olvidado de lo crítico de la situación—. Tú mejor vete con tu amigo, él te necesita. Yo iré en cuanto pueda hacerlo para sustituirte —asintió con determinación, tomándose del brazo del estupefacto periodista—. Yo tengo que asegurarme de que este improvisado héroe no pesque una pulmonía.

—No, Jo. No es necesario que me acompañes… ¡Atchíiisss! —fue el fallido intento de Anthony por parecer cortés, pero el estornudo lo había delatado.

—¿Cómo quieres que no vaya a cuidarte si pareces que vas a pescar un resfrío memorable, Anthony Boone? —replicó la jovencita un tanto molesta y ofendida—. Voy a ir y punto. Que no se hable más del asunto.

Viendo que Jo ya había tomado una decisión y que el tiempo apremiaba, Laurie no objetó a su pedido, así que, luego de mirar detenidamente a Anthony, subió él también al carruaje, pero, antes de marcharse, se asomó por la ventanilla como si se hubiera olvidado de algo y declaró con gran sinceridad y gratitud:

—Muchas gracias por haberle salvado la vida a mi amigo, señor Boone.

—¡Oh! No es para tanto, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho —le contestó un tanto ruborizado, llevándose la mano a la nuca—. Espero que su amigo se recupere del todo.

—Yo también… —fue la triste réplica de nuestro protagonista, alejándose de la ventanilla para comenzar a atender a Jeremy mientras el carruaje iniciaba una marcha rápida hacia su destino final.

Mientras le quitaba algo de su ropa mojada y lo cubría con su propio abrigo para darle calor, colocó su mano sobre la calenturienta frente del desmayado pianista, quien no paraba de temblar. Frunciendo el ceño, Laurie comprobó que, además de estar casi congelado y anémico, estaba volando por la fiebre.

—Te ofrecí mi ayuda, Jeremy… —le dijo mientras lo acomodaba aún más sobre el asiento del carruaje—. ¿Por qué no la aceptaste si tanto la necesitabas?

Ninguna respuesta salió de la pálida boca del aludido, simplemente reinó el silencio, sumiendo a Laurie en la mayor preocupación.

Mientras tanto, Jo y Anthony también habían alquilado otro carruaje, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia el edificio de departamentos en donde vivía el segundo.

—Estás tiritando de frío… —le dijo la muchacha mientras le colocaba la mano sobre su frente—. Debemos apresurarnos a llevarte a casa para que te cambies de ropa. Puedo hacerte un rico chocolate caliente, ¿sabes? Te sentará de maravillas.

—¡Oh, Jo! No es para tanto —el aludido trató de minimizar el asunto como todo hombre orgulloso, pero le encantaba las atenciones que ella le prodigaba—. Yo estoy bien; el que me preocupa es el muchacho…

—Vamos, no seas tan modesto, Anthony —se quejó Jo, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado para darle calor— No sé qué hubiera ocurrido con ese chico si tú no aparecías.

—¿Sabes por qué intentó suicidarse? —le preguntó él, ignorando aquel cumplido y no pudiendo con su innata curiosidad de periodista.

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, yo no; pero es un compañero del salón de música de Laurie.

—¿Y él sabe por qué quiso suicidarse?

Jo lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, pues no estaba muy segura de qué respuesta darle, puesto que en las últimas semanas no había cruzado gran cosa de palabras con su querido amigo como para saberlo.

—La verdad, Anthony…, es que no lo sé… —respondió ella, sonrojándose ligeramente, bajando la vista mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos, dándose cuenta de que la pelea que había tenido con Laurie semanas atrás, resultaba, al final de cuentas, una tontería que había terminado por distanciarlos sin razón.

Anthony la miró detenidamente, como si sospechara que algo no andaba bien entre ella y Laurie. Suspicaz como era, aquello no le iba a pasar desapercibido, pero como conocía lo suficiente el carácter de Jo, decidió prescindir de tantas preguntas antes de que ella se ofuscara y se pusiera de mal humor.

—Bueno —dijo mientras se arrellenaba en el asiento y se tapaba hasta el cuello con su abrigo—, no te preocupes. Eso lo sabremos en cuanto ese muchacho se recupere y nos lo cuente absolutamente todo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, deseando de todo corazón que aquel desconocido joven realmente se recuperara tanto de su estado físico como anémico. Aunque no lo conocían, habían viso una profunda tristeza en su rostro pálido y demacrado.

Y mientras el joven periodista se dedicaba a sus propias cavilaciones, Jo lo miró de reojo, también muy pensativa pero con un dejo de curiosidad en sus ojos grises. Había algo que debía averiguar, algo que la había mantenido bastante intrigada en el último mes.

—Oye, Anthony…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no volviste a visitarme?

Aquella franca e inesperada pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, dejándolo con la boca abierta. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia ella con la intención de inventar cualquier excusa, la vio tan sinceramente afligida que no tuvo el valor de mentirle, pero tampoco lo tuvo para decirle la verdad, pues ni él, y sobre todo ella, estaban listos para conocerla.

—Verás, Jo, yo… —se calló, aún no sabía qué decirle para salir airoso de aquel atolladero.

—¡Oh, vamos, Anthony! ¿Vas a decírmelo de una vez o no? —se quejó la aludida, comenzando a acabársele la paciencia.

—¡Claro que te lo diré, Jo! —se apresuró a replicar, sonriendo nerviosamente. Siempre que ella reaccionaba de esa manera, le daba pie a que se inventara algo, inspirado por su carácter.

—Lo que pasa es que tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer para el diari, así que nunca pude encontrar tiempo para visitarte, Jo.

Volvió a callarse, poniéndose bastante nervioso al ver cómo Jo lo miraba inquisitivamente, como si quisiera escudriñar en su interior si es que él realmente le había dicho la verdad.

—Bueno —dijo al fin, apoyando su esbelta espalda en el respaldar del asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, pues deberías saber que trabajar demasiado hace tan mal como pasarse todo el día sin hacer nada, ¿sabes? Deberías tomar un descanso. Estoy segura de que terminarás enfermándote si sigues así.

—¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí, Jo? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues claro que sí, ¿es que no somos amigos? —replicó sintiéndose un poco ofendida y de mal humor.

Anthony estuvo a punto de replicarle con una broma, pero un fuerte y repentino estornudo sustituyó sus palabras.

—¡Vaya manera de contestar, Anthony! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se rió la chica, poniéndose de buen talante, divertida por aquella cómica y repetida escena.

Él se le quedó mirando con un leve rubor en las mejillas, pero enseguida la acompañó nuevamente con sus propias carcajadas, aliviándolos un poco del mal trance que estaban pasando.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de departamentos, Jo lo acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a que él mudara sus ropas mojadas por otras secas antes de que le permitiera entrar.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó inquieta.

—Sí, ya puedes entrar, Jo —se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación, por lo que ella entró presurosa y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo poniéndose nuevamente el abrigo y su sombrero, vestido con otro traje de calle.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Jo, perpleja.

—Me preparo para acompañarte a ver a ese muchacho. Quiero saber por qué quiso suicidarse. ¡Es una noticia muy interesante! —fue la sorprendente respuesta.

—¡Pero recién acabas de salir del agua helada! —se quejó la chica—. ¡Puedes pescar una pulmonía si no te metes ahora mismo a la cama! ¿Es que no puedes esperar para más adelante?

—¿Esperar? —repitió como si aquella fuese una idea absurda para él—. Un periodista no puede esperar, Jo; debo ir a investigar antes que otro me gane la noticia.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió muy decidido hacia le puerta. Pero cuando apenas caminó unos pasos, volvió estornudar sonoramente, provocando que su sombrero cayera al suelo y Jo corriera inmediatamente hacia él, tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Me importa un comino tu reportaje, Anthony! ¡Tú vas a meterte a la cama ahora mismo! —exigió.

—Pero, Jo… —quiso protestar, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando sintió que su amiga le ponía la mano en la frente. El suave tacto de su piel era algo que siempre le había agradado, dejándolo pasmado.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo ella con seriedad—. Tienes temperatura y estás temblando. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a la calle en ese estado y con este clima tan frío? ¿Es que quieres morirte? ¡Metete a la cama ahora mismo! —volvió a ordenarle.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de "peros", Anthony Boone! —rebatió la joven mientras le quitaba el abrigo y lo conducía por la fuerza hacia la cama—. Tú vas a hacerme caso y a meterte en la cama ahora mismo. ¿Crees que ese pobre muchacho va a poder decirte algo en este momento? ¿Por qué no esperas a que mejore? —seguía recriminándole mientras le sacaba el saco—. Quítate los zapatos y cúbrete muy bien con las frazadas mientras yo enciendo el hogar y te preparo una buena taza de café o de chocolate… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Café —respondió mansamente mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se metía a la cama.

Y mientras Jo comenzaba a ir de aquí para allá realizando velozmente cada uno de sus propósitos, Anthony la observaba detenidamente, sintiéndose muy halagado por las atenciones de su amiga. ¡No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba! Todo de ella le gustaba: su manera de ser, su aspecto, sus sueños, todo. A pesar de que ambos pelearan continuamente por las críticas literarias que él le hacía a ella acerca de sus trabajos, él la admiraba muchísimo, pues gracias a sus fuerte determinación de llegar a ser una gran escritora lo había impulsado a él mismo desarrollar aún más su profesión como periodista, siguiendo su ejemplo. Pero no podía obligarla a amarlo, ella aún poseía un espíritu demasiado libre e independiente como para necesitar amar a alguien. Anthony temía que, para cuando el indomable corazón de Jo estuviera listo para amar a alguien, él ya no estaría allí para recibirla entre sus brazos, siendo otro el que lograra quedarse con ella.

Con ese preocupante pensamiento en su mente, el joven periodista se sumió en un profundo sueño inducido por el estrés de la angustiante situación que había vivido, el sopor de una ligera fiebre y entumecimiento por el frío que había cogido su cuerpo. Con la visón de Jo desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos, Anthony se quedó profundamente dormido, soñando confusas escenas entre una agradable vida de casado con Jo, un Laurie vestido de bandido arrebatándosela de las manos y, mucha, mucha agua helada a su alrededor.

XOX

—¿Cree que va ha estar bien, doctor? —le preguntó Laurie al viejo hombre que había acudido a su llamado, preocupado por la salud de Jeremy, quien yacía en una cama bien cubierto bajo las pesadas pero abrigadoras mantas de la señora Kirke.

El doctor Green dirigió su preocupada mirada hacia su paciente antes de contestar.

—A pesar de que no ha estado demasiado tiempo en el agua helada, su deplorable estado anémico no ayudará en nada para que se mejore.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

El médico lo miró de una manera tan negativa, que Laurie enseguida supo lo que significaban sus palabras.

—¿Él va ha…? —no pudo terminar la oración, no podía atreverse a seguir por un miedo supersticioso de tentar a la mala suerte.

—Sería un verdadero milagro que no se enfermara de neumonía. Pero eso es algo que muy posiblemente contraiga sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto —fue el duro pronóstico del profesional.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la afligida señora Kirke, cubriéndose la boca con su temblorosa mano, pues aquel muchachito rubio de aspecto necesitado la había conquistado por completo, sintiendo un maternal cariño hacia él.

—Avísenme si llega a haber un cambio —les advirtió el doctor mientras se ponía el abrigo y su sombrero, dirigiéndose luego hacia el pasillo, acompañado por la temerosa dueña del edificio, dejando al preocupado Laurie al cuidado del enfermo.

Nuestro joven protagonista fue acercándose poco a poco hacia al muchacho, observando detenidamente su cansado y demacrado rostro. Luego de que se sentara a su lado en una silla, colocó la mano sobre su calenturienta frente y notó alarmado que Jeremy no paraba de temblar y de sudar. Frunció el entrecejo muy preocupado y tomó el paño que estaba sumergido en el agua de una palangana, exprimiéndolo y colocándosela en la frente.

—Mamá… —murmuró Jeremy, sorprendiendo a Laurie, moviendo instintivamente la cabeza al sentir el paño y comenzando a abrir lentamente sus ojos, tratando de enfocarlos en la persona que tenía en frente—… ¿Mamá…?

—¿Tienes a tu madre, Jeremy? —Lurie preguntó suavemente—. Deberíamos llamarla para que te cuidara.

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, parecía que por fin lo había reconocido y era algo que no le había agradado ver.

—No quiero que… llames a mi madre… —le pidió en un débil susurro.

—¿Y por qué no quieres que llame a tu madre, Jeremy? Estoy seguro de que ella sería la mejor de las enfermeras —inquirió extrañado.

—No… —cerró los ojos, agotado y enfermo—… Ella no tiene que saberlo… No puede…

Laurie guardó silencio, completamente desconcertado por aquel extraño pedido. ¡Lo que él daría por volver a ver otra vez la sonrisa de su querida madre muerta! Jeremy, por lo visto, no valoraba lo que tenía.

El enfermo volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando su débil mirada hacia aquel chico de bondadosa mirada.

—¿Po-porqué me ayudaron…? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a Laurie con aquella inesperada pregunta.

—Porque nada justifica a alguien quitarse la vida, sobre todo cuando se es un pianista excepcional —le respondió con una cálida y afectuosa sonrisa.

El enfermo lo miró detenidamente, como si con ello intentara decirle que para él, sí había un motivo que justificaba su intento de suicidio.

—… Tú no me conoces… —le dijo con un leve tono de molestia—… Yo quería morir porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido… No vuelvas a ayudarme nunca más…

Laurie, impactado con aquellas palabras, se le quedó mirando muy impresionado. Jamás en su joven vida había escuchado semejante excusa.

—Jeremy… —murmuró con tristeza.

El muchacho enfermo nada más dijo, pues se quedó completamente dormido, sumido en la negra oscuridad de su alma atribulada, lleno de dolor y de pena. Laurie suspiró quedamente y se levantó de su silla para dirigirse hacia la ventana, sintiéndose muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo, con quien ahora tenía la seria responsabilidad de cuidar su vida, aún si éste se negara a recibir ayuda. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo entonces? Jeremy estaba dispuesto a morir, ¿pero por qué motivo había decidido algo tan radical? Laurie tenía que averiguarlo, debía saber sobre su pasado y su presente cuanto antes, así sabría la mejor forma de ayudarlo en el futuro. Aquello resultaría muy difícil de resolver, pero confiaba en que lo haría en cuanto Jo estuviera a su lado.

—Espero que Anthony esté bien… —miró a través de los cristales, sabiendo que nunca podría desearle mal a aquel inquieto periodista a pesar de que ambos se encontraban compitiendo por el amor de Jo. Además, si a Anthony le ocurriera algo malo, sabría que eso haría sufrir muchísimo a Jo, por lo que él jamás sería capaz de desearle ningún mal por deferencia a ella.

—Jo, vuelve pronto, por favor —murmuró, apoyando su frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana, deseando fervientemente que ella estuviera a su lado lo más pronto posible para ayudarlo y ser su firme sostén—. ¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo si él no quiere seguir viviendo?

_Qué mal que ese chico tan guapo no quiera la ayuda de nuestro Laurie. ¿Por qué deseará tanto ponerle fin a sus días? Espero que muy pronto lo averigen… ¡No puedo esperar a saberlo!_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué podrán hacer Laurie y Jo por Jeremy? ¿Lograrán darle un sentido a su vida si logra sobrevivir a la neumonía? ¿Anthony se pondrá bien? ¿Se descubrirá por fin el motivo por el que obligó a Jeremy a actuar de esa manera? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Querida nerv81: gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo : ) Como viste, mi pasión por contar historias es más fuerte que mi afección ocular ^_^ ¡pero mi mamá ya me tiene sentenciada! En fin, te cuento que ya vi el video que me recomendaste y me gustó muchísimo, así que ya lo bajé y lo tengo guardado… ¡Pero que ha dejado con una curiosidad tremenda por ver esa serie! ¿Por qué no habrá un alma piadosa que la suba a la internet? Tendremos que descargarla en otro idioma… si no nos queda otra XD**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: jeremy tuvo suerte esta vez, ¿pero permitirá que Laurie lo ayude? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Laurie es un dulce y tierno muchachito! (y la tonta de Jo no lo supo valorar…). En fin, deben pulir algunas pequeñas grandes diferencias si quieren terminar juntos : ) En cuanto al personaje de Anthony… lamentablemente no vas a encontrar su perfil por ningún lado (yo no lo encontré). Él es un personaje inventado por los que realizaron el animé y, por lo tanto, jamás existió en la novela original, siempre fue el que guió a Jo tanto artística como personalmente todo a lo largo de la serie a pesar de que a veces Jo se enfadaba muchísimo con él cuando oía una crítica suya acerca de sus escritos (Sus puntos de vista son muy diferentes en cuanto a la literatura y al teatro), pero él siempre le tenía una paciencia infinita a sus enojos, olvidando el motivo de sus peleas. Él es un chico alto, maduro, de cabello entre rubio o pelirrojo. Siempre anda muy ocupado pero se da tiempo para visitar a Jo de vez en cuando y animarla con sus aspiraciones literarias. Es un poco gruñón porque siempre se queja de su trabajo, pero es muy alegre en el sentido de la picardía. (Laurie también es un chico muy alegre en el animé, pero es una alegría muy tierna ^_^) Comenzó a sentirse atraído por Jo desde que ella lo abrazó bajo un árbol cuando había una tormenta eléctrica y ella se asustó por un rayo. Jo es muy cruel con él a veces, se me hace que ella sospecha de alguna forma de lo que él siente por ella, pero Anthony nunca se animó a decirle que la amaba. Te recomiendo que veas el animé, es muy lindo : ) Son 48 capis y están basados en la novela (lo que significa que no es estrictamente igual a la trama del libro). Podés descargar los capis en el sitio (www)elrincóndelmanga.(com). Es una descarga fácil por megaup, solamente seguí las instrucciones : ) (si no sabés, yo te ayudo). Sí, mi fic será largo, como todo lo que escribo, pero no puedo hacerlo más largo, pues solamente escribo una página por día para no cansar demás mis ojos, sorry XD. Y no te preocupés, si Jo en esta historia no se queda con Anthony, se quedará con Laurie. ¡No a las decepciones! XD**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Estigma y Danny el Perro. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de la Europa del Romanticismo, El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Ahora incluí un relato en inglés que se titula "K's First Case". Y sigo viendo el animé de Mujercitas (voy en la parte en que Amy le quema el manuscrito a Jo) y estoy a punto de terminar de descargar los ovas de Ranma ½.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	14. Un Triste y Extraño Pasado

**Capítulo 13: Un Triste y Extraño Pasado**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Como recordarán en el capítulo pasado, Anthony logró rescatar a Jeremy de las congeladas aguas de un río. Aunque seguramente Anthony no se enfermará de gravedad, el doctor aseguró que Jeremy sí lo haría… ¡Pobre Laurie! ¡Necesita tanto a Jo para que lo acompañe en estos momentos!_

Pero Jo no vino aquella noche, ni tampoco al día siguiente, mandó a un muchachito con un mensaje para nuestro angustiado Laurie diciéndole que no volvería en cuanto se asegurara de que Anthony no hubiera pescado una pulmonía que, por el momento, no parecía ser más que un resfriado.

Aquella noticia dejó bastante desanimado a Laurie, sintiéndose privado de tan importante compañía y apoyo, así que él y la señora Kirke se ocuparon de Jeremy turnándose cada tres horas, vigilando su estado, suministrándole los remedios recetados por el doctor y proporcionándole comida y bebida para fortalecerlo y así poder recuperar su salud perdida.

Laurie había alquilado una habitación para el enfermo, una con un hogar y bien apartada de las corrientes de aire para preservar mejor su salud. A pesar de que Jeremy había declarado que no deseaba recuperarse, poco a poco fue cediendo ante las esmeradas atenciones de sus improvisados enfermeros, notando una verdadera y sincera amistad en Laurie y un gran cariño maternal por parte de la señora Kirke que le hacía recordar a su propia madre. Jeremy nunca hablaba gran cosa, pero sus ojos tristes eran tan expresivos que sus cuidadores jamás intentaron interrogarlo acerca de su presente o de su pasado, dejándolo tranquilo. Pero, a pesar de los cuidados y los remedios del doctor que venía a visitarlo todos los días, al tercer día se le declaró una fuerte neumonía, que, con seguridad, lo mandaría inexorablemente a la muerte, angustiando a Laurie y a la señora Kirke.

Desde aquel día, Jeremy no había vuelto a recuperar el conocimiento.

Al cuarto día, justo cuando Laurie se sentía mucho más desanimado que antes debido a la débil negativa de Jeremy a tomar un delicioso caldo de pollo, Jo hizo su aparición junto con un muy recuperado Anthony, quien únicamente había pescado un leve resfriado luego de haber guardado cama durante casi tres días y, según él, gracias a los esmerados cuidados de su querida amiga.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? ¿Ha mejorado? —le preguntó Jo luego de saludarlo y tomarlo cariñosamente de las manos.

—No… —negó el pobre y afligido muchacho, bajando la mirada mientras sus labios temblaban—. No ha querido probar bocado el día de hoy… Ayer se le declaró la pulmonía y su salud ha empeorado… Tenía esperanzas de que se recuperara cuando se sobrepuso a sus deseos de morir…

—¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? —inquirió tan preocupada como sorprendida—. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven como él puede llegar a desear una cosa como esa?

—Puede haber muchas razones, Jo —intervino Anthony, quien había permanecido en completo silencio mientras observaba detenidamente al enfermo a través de la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto—: un pasado doloroso, un futuro sin esperanzas, una enfermedad incurable, la muerte de un ser querido, un corazón roto… ¡Hay tantos motivos! Hasta podría estar inmiscuido en algún delito...

—¿Un delito? —repitió Laurie muy ofendido—. Te equivocas en eso, Anthony; estoy seguro de que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño a nadie.

El aludido volvió su rostro hacia él, y una conciliadora sonrisa iluminó su rostro siempre sereno.

—Veo que le tienes verdadero afecto a ese pobre chico, Laurie. ¿Qué sabes sobre él? Porque no vamos a poder ayudarlo si no sabemos el motivo por el que deseaba algo así.

—¿Qué sé sobre él? —Laurie no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquella pregunta, después de todo él no sabía prácticamente nada acerca de Jeremy—. Yo… Bueno, lo único que sé es que se llama Jeremy Williams y es inglés…

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí… —asintió un tanto avergonzado.

Anthony sonrió condescendientemente, caminó hacia el muchacho y colocó amistosamente la mano sobre su hombro.

—No te sientas mal, Laurie; eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y diciendo esto, corrió hacia las escaleras mientras Jo se volvía rápidamente hacia él y le preguntaba:

—¿En verdad eso es todo lo que necesitas saber?

—Claro, Jo —le respondió, deteniéndose para volver el rostro hacia ella y guiñarle el ojo—. Recuerda que soy periodista y sé cómo investigar con poca información.

Acto seguido, bajó raudamente las escaleras, dejando a Jo y a Laurie observándolo desde arriba, apoyados sobre la barandilla, impresionados por la desbordante energía del joven periodista.

—Espero que no sufra una recaída con tanto esfuerzo… —murmuró Jo bastante preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Jo —Laurie le sonrió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla—, Anthony es muy fuerte y no creo que se enferme tan fácilmente. ¿No lo crees así?

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él y le sonrió, dándole las gracias por su apoyo, entonces, los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando detenidamente el uno a la otra en completo silencio, como si estuvieran preparándose para decir algo muy importante y difícil para los dos.

—Mira, yo… —dijeron al mismo tiempo, callándose de inmediato para quedarse mirando otra vez, muy perplejos.

—Lo que pasa es que… —volvieron a hablar a la misma vez, lo que provocó que ambos sonrieran, un poco avergonzados por su propia impetuosidad.

—Habla tú primero, Jo.

—No, hazlo tú primero.

—Ah, ah. Las mujeres primero y los hombres después —insistió el muchacho con un dejo de burla en su voz y su mirada—. Ya sabes, Jo, que yo soy todo un caballero, así que te dejaré hablar primero.

—Tonto… —replicó ella con una media sonrisa.

Pero Jo dejó pasar unos segundos para poder reunir el valor suficiente como para decir lo que sabía que debía de decirle a su amigo. Aquella era una dura prueba para ella, puesto que era bastante orgullosa y le costaba muchísimo decir "lo siento".

—Laurie, yo… —bajó la vista, restregándose nerviosamente las manos sobre la falda de su vestido—. Yo… Yo quiero que me disculpes por lo de la otra noche… No debí haberte ofendido…

—No, Jo —la interrumpió, sonriéndole amistosa y conciliadoramente—. Yo soy el que tendría que disculparse porque llegué tarde y te preocupé por eso…

—¿Entonces, digamos que los dos fuimos unos tontos arrogantes? —propuso la sonriente muchacha.

—Así es, mi querida señora. Los dos somos unos tontos arrogantes y orgullosos amigos. ¿No te parece? —le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente.

—¡Me parece perfecto, señor! —asintió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con aquella ocurrencia, extendiendo la mano hacia adelante—. ¿Amigos otra vez?

—Por supuesto, Jo —respondió, tomándola de la mano como si estuvieran haciendo un trato legal—. ¿Es que alguna vez dejamos de serlo?

Y así, luego de estar peleados durante casi un mes, ambos amigos rieron de buena gana por su propia estupidez, pues habían sufrido en silencio aquel distanciamiento y ahora era como si se hubieran sacado un terrible peso de encima.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar, Laurie? Yo me ocuparé esta noche de cuidar a tu amigo Jeremy… —miró hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del enfermo—. Veré si logro que coma algo…

Y mientras ella entraba al mencionado cuarto dispuesta a hacer otra vez de enfermera, Laurie se marchó a su habitación para descansar y pensar en la mejor forma de ayudar a su amigo, si éste sobrevivía a la neumonía. Ahora que ya no estaba peleado con Jo, se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para resistir cualquier cosa.

Los días fueron pasando y la enfermedad de Jeremy fue evolucionando, agravándose hasta llegar a su punto máximo en donde los síntomas de la enfermedad comenzaron a acentuarse con mucha más fuerza que antes, teniendo accesos de escalofríos, fiebre alta, flema que comenzaba a ser sanguinolenta, con el pulso y la respiración acelerados, quejándose de intensos dolores en el pecho. Muy a menudo se encontraba ofuscado, y justamente fueron en esos momentos en que su confusa mente divagaba, obligándolo a hablar entre delirios, revelando algo de su misterioso pasado:

—… Madre, lo siento… —gemía entre delirios—… Fanny, lo siento...

Jo y Laurie se le quedaron mirando al escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Quién será Fanny? ¿Acaso su novia? —inquirió él, muy extrañado.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —respondió la muchacha igual de confundida que él.

—La fiebre ha subido hasta los 40 grados… —avisó el doctor mientras le tomaba la temperatura al enfermo.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es mucho! Pobre muchacho… —comentó la señora Kirke, embargada por la tristeza, pues le había tomado mucho afecto al joven pianista. Había algo en él que despertaba gran simpatía en los corazones más dulces de las personas.

—¿Cree que pueda salvarse, doctor? —preguntó Jo muy preocupada.

El aludido nada dijo por algunos segundos hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar, volviendo su grave rostro hacia ellos.

—Si logra sobrevivir esta noche, tal vez consiga recuperarse. Pero si lo logra eso no significará que logre recuperarse del todo… Temo que no volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

Laurie y Jo se miraron muy angustiados, desbastados por aquella terrible noticia. A ella le parecía que nuevamente habían regresado aquellos horribles días en que su hermana Beth había enfermado gravemente de escarlatina y que había estado a un paso de convertirse en un ángel y partir hacia el cielo. Habiéndole tomado finalmente cariño al enfermo y tras el recuerdo de la enfermedad de su hermana, Jo se abrazó a Laurie y comenzó a sollozar mientras él también la abrazaba intentando mantenerse firme y fuerte ante la adversidad y proporcionarle un hombro en donde llorar.

Aquella misma noche, cuando Jo se encontraba cuidando al enfermo, su amigo Anthony entró a la habitación dándole una grata sorpresa con su visita.

—La señora Kirke me dijo que esta noche será fundamental para nuestro genio musical… —comentó en voz baja el periodista luego de saludarla—. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Sí… Es verdad… —asintió cabizbaja, mirando hacia el lecho del enfermo que respiraba dificultosamente, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas—. Hace días que no ha recuperado la conciencia… La verdad es que temo que él no pueda… —se calló y ocultó su angustiado rostro entre las manos, tratando de no llorar.

Compadecido, Anthony se animó a abrazarla por detrás tras haber dudado unos momentos, tranquilizándose cuando notó que ella no lo rechazaba esta vez, aferrándose a sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—Querida Jo —comenzó a decir con esa tranquila seriedad que se va adquiriendo con la experiencia de los años—, no te preocupes así. Este jovencito tenía un motivo muy fuerte por el que intentó suicidarse… No es que yo desee su muerte, pero él decidirá su destino tanto si logra vivir o no. Debes ser fuerte y aceptar lo que ocurra al final.

—¿Pero cómo es que un chico de tanto talento como él quiera semejante destino? No lo entiendo… —insistió la muchacha—. La vida es un don maravilloso, ¿por qué lo rechaza? ¡Oh! ¡Mi hermanita Beth luchó tanto para seguir con nosotros! ¿Por qué él no hace lo mismo?

—No lo sé… Aún no lo sé… —murmuró lastimeramente.

Y así permanecieron ambos jóvenes, abrazados en completo silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Laurie entró al cuarto, interrumpiéndolos.

La primera impresión que se llevó Laurie fue de sorpresa al verlos abrazados, después pasó al enojo, sintiendo celos en contra de su rival, luego se sintió muy triste al pensar que su querida Jo prefería a Anthony en vez de a él. Pero muy pronto aquellos sentimientos negativos desaparecieron para darle paso a su habitual tranquilidad, pues se había dado cuenta de que aquel no era momento para pensar en el amor. Lo que veía ante él era una verdadera muestra de amistad y no otra cosa, concretamente resultaba estúpido sentir celos en un momento como ése.

Pero Anthony, tomado por sorpresa y sabiendo lo que Laurie sentía por Jo, no puedo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, como si hubiera sido descubierto cometiendo alguna terrible falta. En cambio Jo, como no tenía nada qué ocultar ni amor qué demostrar, se puso de pie al lado de su amigo periodista, con la conciencia y el corazón tranquilos como un lago cristalino.

—Buenas noches, Anthony —lo saludó Laurie con cortesía, siempre en voz baja, acercándose a él para ofrecerle la mano—. Supongo que ya sabrás sobre el grave estado de mi amigo… —dirigió una triste mirada hacia Jeremy, quien aún permanecía inconsciente sobre su lecho, respirando dificultosamente.

—La señora Kirke me puso al corriente de todo —asintió el aludido, tomando amistosamente la mano que su rival le ofrecía tan caballerosamente—. Lo siento mucho.

Laurie soltó la mano del periodista y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana mientras Jo se sentaba otra vez al lado del enfermo y Anthony permanecía de pie a su lado, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

—Desde la primera vez que vi a Jeremy supe que era una persona muy especial… —comenzó a decir el adolorido muchacho—. Tal vez esto te parecerá bastante absurdo, pero es la primera vez que me sucede algo así con un muchacho, pues sentí lo mismo cuando vi a Jo por primera vez.

—No me parece extraño, Laurie —sonrió Anthony—. Creo que a eso lo llamaría "primera impresión" o "destino".

Laurie sonrió, aún mirando hacia la calle a través de los cristales, dándose cuenta del porqué aquel periodista era amigo de Jo a pesar de que ella siempre encontraba un motivo para pelearse con él: Anthony Boone era un joven con más de tres dedos de frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba el motivo por el que vine aquí! —exclamó el joven periodista, golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño para luego taparse la boca, recordando de golpe que estaba en la habitación de un enfermo, bajando el tono de voz—. ¡Conseguí un poco de información sobre Jeremy!

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —inquirió Jo, mirándolo muy sorprendida al igual que Laurie—. ¿Y qué averiguaste? ¡No sabía que eras tan bueno investigando!

Anthony carraspeó en un vano intento de permanecer humilde. Siendo un joven algo vanidoso, aquel elogio tan sincero lo había hecho llegar hasta el cielo... Claro que aquel momento tan malo no era el indicado para ufanarse de sí mismo.

—No es para tanto, Jo. Lo que pasa es que Laurie, al haberme facilitado el nombre y la nacionalidad de su amigo, me fue fácil pedirle información a un colega mío de Inglaterra… —Miró hacia Jeremy y sus ojos se oscurecieron, lo que iba a decir a continuación tal vez cambiaría la opinión que tenía Laurie acerca de su amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste? ¡Cuenta! —lo apremió Jo, poniéndose de pie siempre impaciente.

Anthony tragó saliva y comenzó con su relato, dirigiendo su vista hacia Jo y Laurie, alternativamente.

—Mi amigo periodista de Inglaterra me contó que Jeremy Williams proviene de una muy importante familia de la aristocracia devenida a menos del estado de Sussex. Su abuela, Lady Williams, desheredó a su hija, Caroline Williams y madre de Jeremy, de su cuantiosa fortuna cuando ésta se casó, en segundas nupcias, sin el consentimiento de Lady Williams, con un poeta bohemio de vida licenciosa, el cual la abandonó luego de cinco años de matrimonio, dejándola sumida en la más profunda pobreza y con tres hijos qué mantener: Alice, de cuatro años, hija del segundo matrimonio de Caroline; Fanny, de dieciséis y el mismo Jeremy, de dieciocho años, hijos del matrimonio anterior.

—¿Qué fue de su padre anterior? —inquirió Laurie.

—Sir Kent Williams murió cuando Jeremy tenía diez años de edad.

—Qué tragedia… Es muy triste… —murmuró tristemente Jo mientras Laurie miraba a su amigo con el mismo sentimiento.

—Espera, eso no es todo, Jo —le advirtió Anthony—. Mi amigo también me contó que después de que su segundo padre los abandonara, Jeremy y su hermana buscaron trabajo para mantener a su hermana pequeña y a su madre que había enfermado de tristeza. Pero, un año después de estos acontecimientos, justo cuando Jeremy estaba a punto de ingresar a una prestigiosa institución de artes musicales de Londres, abalado por un rico mecenas amante de la música y asegurado con una muy buena beca estudiantil, éste desapareció de repente, sin dejar rastro alguno. Un mes después de su desaparición, Jeremy reapareció en Nueva York y, como ustedes ya se darán cuenta, lo hemos conocido cuatro meses después de su llegada a nuestro país.

Los dos jóvenes que habían estado escuchándolo con toda su atención, se miraron desconcertados antes de volver su angustiada y extrañada mirada hacia Anthony.

—¿Y sabes por qué huyó de su casa? —volvió a preguntar Laurie.

El aludido negó pesaroso con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Por más que intentó averiguar las razones por la que tu amigo actuó de esa manera, mi colega quedó tan desconcertado como tú, Laurie. Y como me pediste que no le diera aviso a su familia, pudo averiguar mucho menos aún… Solamente que ni ellos saben por qué él los abandonó.

Laurie nada más dijo, sólo se quedó allí parado con la cabeza gacha y los puños fuertemente apretados. ¿Por qué Jeremy había abandonado a su suerte a su propia familia? ¿Por qué abandonarlos como lo había hecho su padrastro? ¿Abandonarlos en la más profunda pobreza? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Acaso se había equivocado en su juicio al creerlo una persona de buen corazón?

Jo, en cambio, volteó la cabeza hacia el enfermo y frunció el entrecejo muy disgustada, dirigiéndose entonces hacia la ventana para apoyar sus manos sobre el marco del alféizar y mirar furiosa a través de la ventana.

—¿Por qué hizo algo tan horrible? —dijo—. ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su familia cuando más lo necesitaba?

—Quizás por eso se sentía tan culpable que quiso suicidarse —adivinó Laurie.

—¡Pero hubiera sido mucho más fácil y respetable que regresara con su familia! ¡Lo que hizo fue una cobardía! —se quejó nuestra joven protagonista, girando sobre sus talones y extendiendo los brazos mientras miraba a Laurie como si estuviera juzgándolo como el más duro de los jueces.

—Pues, no sabría qué responderte, Jo… —replicó tristemente el derrotado muchacho, sin saber ya en qué pensar.

Pero Anthony, siempre más sensato que ellos en cuanto al accionar de las personas debido a su experiencia como periodista, decidió que lo mejor sería calmarlos un poco antes de que llegaran a alguna conclusión apresurada.

—No deberían juzgar los actos de Jeremy sin antes haber escuchado su propia versión de los hechos —les advirtió con una actitud seria y tranquila a la vez—. Si logra sobrevivir a la neumonía sé que su estado tanto excitable como desesperado, lo obligará a revelarnos la verdad para quitarse un peso de encima. Ése mismo peso que lo obligó a llegar a hasta el límite del suicidio.

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando como un par de tontos atolondrados, encontrando sabiduría en sus palabras y sonrojándose por la vergonzosa actitud que habían tomado.

—Tienes razón, Anthony —dijo Jo, sentándose otra vez al lado del enfermo para cambiarle el paño por otro más húmedo para bajarle la temperatura—. Esperaremos a que se recupere para que él mismo nos lo cuente todo.

Laurie no dijo nada, en cambio suspiró muy aliviado sintiendo que le habían sacado un gran peso de encima, pues no estaba habituado a pensar mal de las personas. Él quería que su amigo se recuperara y que se lo contara todo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que se recuperara del todo lo más pronto posible.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó, provocando que Jo y Anthony, asustados, dieran un respingo.

—¿"Eso es" qué? —repitió su amiga un tanto enfadada—. ¡No grites así que estás en la habitación de un enfermo!

Tapándose la boca con la mano, Laurie corrió hacia Jo y la tomó por los hombros mientras exclamaba en vos baja muy emocionado:

—¡Sé lo que le dará a Jeremy la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando, Jo!

Y sin decir nada más, el animado muchacho salió disparado de la habitación escalera abajo ante los sorprendidos y extrañados ojos de Jo y Anthony.

—¿Pero qué bicho le habrá picado ahora? —murmuró la jovencita.

Muy pronto sus cuestionamientos fueron contestados cuando escucharon las hermosas melodías del piano tocando _Claro de Luna_ desde el salón de abajo. Aquella había sido la idea de Laurie para darle fuerzas a su amigo, una que nadie en el edificio estaba dispuesto a contrariar porque sabían que aquella noche iba a ser decisiva para el joven pianista, por lo que nadie se quejó cuando nuestro Laurie tocó y tocó toda la noche partitura tras partitura hasta el amanecer, honrando así la pasión de su amigo por la música.

Jo, Anthony y la señora Kirke se quedaron en el cuarto del enfermo para cuidarlo y vigilar la evolución de su enfermedad, rezando por que éste lograra salvar su vida.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Mira! —exclamó Jo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de su amigo que se encontraba parado al lado suyo mientras le señora Kirke se ocupaba de atender al pianista enfermo remojando los paños para la fiebre.

Haciéndole caso a su amiga, el periodista miró hacia Jeremy y se sorprendió al verlo mover las manos sobre su regazo como si estuviera tocando el piano a pesar de estar completamente dormido.

—¡Está actuando igual que Beth cuando ella estaba gravemente enferma! ¡Oh! ¡Qué horribles recuerdos vienen a mi mente ahora! —sollozó la afligida muchacha, abrazándose fuertemente a su amigo y ocultando el rostro en su pecho en un vano intento de esconder sus lágrimas.

Anthony la abrazó también, pero sin dejar de mirar al enfermo y desmejorado intérprete, atónito ante semejante escena.

Luego de haber tocado el piano durante toda la noche, Laurie se quedó completamente dormido sobre aquel noble instrumento, deseando entre sueños la recuperación de su amigo. De pronto, justo cuando los pajaritos comenzaban a dar los buenos días a la luz del sol que comenzaba a iluminar la ciudad, sintió que alguien lo sacudía desesperadamente por el hombro.

—¡Laurie, Laurie! ¡Despierta! —escuchó a una muy emocionada Jo diciéndole—. ¡Parece que Jeremy lo logró! ¡Por fin le ha bajado la fiebre!

_¡Hurra! ¡Parece que Jeremy lo logró! ¿Pero cómo seguirá esto ahora? ¿Les contará sobre su pasado a mi hermana y a Laurie? ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que Jeremy abandonó a su familia? ¡Muy pronto sabremos la verdad!_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Finalmente otro capi terminado : ) ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? Espero que este capi les haya gustado : ) Jeremy, como habíamos adivinado, tiene un pasado muy desgraciado, pero su actitud sigue siendo un misterio… ¿Lograrán Jo, Laurie y Anthony averiguar el motivo por el que abandonó a su familia? ¡Muy pronto lo leeremos! : )**

_**Querida nerv81: sinceramente no ha habido tiempo para que Laurie y Anthony demostraran su rivalidad entre ellos en cuanto al amor que sienten por Jo, ¡debido a los problemas de Jeremy! Pero muy pronto tendrán tiempo para hacerlo… je XD En cuanto a Jeremy, ¡él tendrá su propia historia de amor con la mismísima Beth! Aún no sé con quién se quedará Amy, pero eso ya lo veré más adelante. Y todavía me falta el bribón de Mario, el italiano… ¡Falta tanto para terminar! Esto recién comenzó… ¡Y sigo cuidando mis ojillos! : )**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: bueno, ahora sabés un poco más sobre el pasado de Jeremy y su familia, ahora hace falta saber por qué los abandonó. Je, decidir con quién se quedará Jo resulta muy difícil, ¿verdad? XD Sí, Jeremy pasará por mucho antes de encontrar su verdadero destino… : ) Je, yo tengo casi el mismo problema que vos con la compu, así que llega a un tope y gravo todo lo que descargo en un dvd de datos ; ) Los capis esos en que Jo abraza a Anthony son: episodio 12, Jo y el Trueno. episodio 13, una extraña casa y episodio 36, Jo publica su novela. ¡Gracias por las porras! XD**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Apocalypto, El Despertar de los Muertos y Shakespeare Apasionado. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Europa del Romanticismo, El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Ahora estoy descargando el animé Detective Conan y viendo Mujercitas, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	15. Jeremy y su Pantano de la Tristeza

**Capítulo 14: Jeremy y su Pantano de la Tristeza. Jo y su Bosque de la Felicidad **

_¡Hola! El extraño amigo de Laurie, Jeremy, logró salvarse por un pelito de rana calva, pero nadie sabe qué va a pasar con él de ahora en adelante. ¿Será bueno con nuestro Laurie por fin?_

Los fríos días de otoño comenzaron al igual que las clases en la universidad en la que iría Laurie para iniciar así su carrera de derecho. Y mientras él asistía a regañadientes a clases, Jeremy comenzaba a recuperarse lenta pero constantemente bajo el esmerado cuidado de Jo, la señora Kirke y las sirvientas de la casa. A pesar de que todos querían saber los motivos por los que Jeremy había intentado quitarse la vida, el doctor les había aconsejado que esperaran a que él se recuperara lo suficiente como para poder resistir un interrogatorio por más que leve que éste fuera.

Laurie tocaba el piano todos los días cada vez que disponía del tiempo necesario para hacerlo y así mantener a su joven amigo con buen ánimo para luchar en contra de su enfermedad que con cada día que pasaba parecía alejarse poco a poco de su endeble salud.

En efecto, Jeremy había conseguido derrotar al temible fantasma de la neumonía, pero había quedado mortalmente débil y cadavérico, tan pálido como un fantasma y con sus ojos celestes más intensos que nunca, resaltados con la palidez de su rostro delgado. Jeremy era un muchacho muy atractivo y la enfermedad no había hecho otra cosa que acentuar su natural encanto. Pasaba los días absorto en un profundo silencio, mirando sin mirar hacia un punto imaginario; solamente reaccionaba un poco cuando escuchaba las notas del piano desde el salón de la planta baja, poniéndose a tocar el mismo su propio piano imaginario con sus largos y finos dedos para luego romper a llorar amarga y desconsoladamente. Sólo Jo se había percatado de ello cuando estuvo a punto de entrar para dejarle el almuerzo, sorprendiéndose al verlo llorar de esa manera. Decidió no entrar y cerró lentamente la puerta detrás de ella, sintiéndose muy preocupada por él.

Cada vez que alguien se quedaba con él para cuidarlo o intentar iniciar una conversación, Jeremy se mantenía distante, con su triste mirada fija hacia la ventana, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—A ese muchacho lo consume una pena muy grande —comentó Anthony mientras Jo le servía un poco de té acompañado con las deliciosas galletitas de la señora Kirke.

—¿Por qué no nos lo cuenta todo de una vez? ¡Estoy segura de que se quitaría ese enorme peso de encima! —insistió la siempre impulsiva escritora.

—Tal vez sea porque él aún no está listo para contárnoslo —dijo la señora Kirke, quien se encontraba sentada en su sillón favorito, bordando tranquilamente.

—¡Uf! Espero que se decida muy pronto a hablar porque me pone los pelos de punta cuando veo que no puedo hacer nada por él —se quejó Jo, lanzándose pesadamente sobre el otro sillón, malhumorada y preocupada.

—Veo que la paciencia no es tu virtud, Jo —sonrió Laurie con tono burlón, sentado en una silla al igual que Anthony.

—No cuando no sé qué hacer por una persona que está en problemas… —replicó, metiendo las manos en los bolcillos de su vestido y haciendo un pucherito mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo te va en la universidad, Laurie? Supe que ya comenzaste a asistir a clases —quiso saber el curioso periodista.

—Aburrida como un funeral —fue la declaración del joven universitario, poniendo una cara tan cómica que hizo reír a todo el mundo.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, Jeremy se encontraba parado en el pasillo del primer piso, apoyado endeblemente sobre el pasamano, escuchando aquella simple pero alegre conversación que le hacía extrañar horrores a su familia. Lentamente se dirigió hacia su habitación, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Acostándose de nuevo en la cama y haciendo como que dormía profundamente, esperó a que la señora Kirke le dejara la cena y se fuera. Pasaron varias horas luego de eso y Jeremy permaneció despierto hasta que no escuchó más ruido que el del péndulo del reloj de pie que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

Ya todos se habían marchado a dormir.

Sentándose en la cama, recogió los pequeños anteojos que se encontraban sobre la mesita de luz. Como aún no se había hecho un par nuevo, los que tenía estaban rotos por la brutal actitud de su antiguo casero, quien los había pisado intencionalmente.

Sosteniendo sus anteojos sobre el nivel de la barbilla, Jeremy los contempló con profunda tristeza antes de colocárselo, no pudiendo reprimir un sollozo al darse cuenta de que podía ver muy poco a través de ellos. Así permaneció por un largo tiempo, sentado sobre la cama con la espalda arqueada y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos hasta que decidió levantarse y realizar de una vez lo que se había propuesto.

Caminó a tientas hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido con ella. Ya en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras y bajó cuidadosamente por ellas hasta llegar a la planta baja. Como si fuera atraído por un poderoso imán, Jeremy ingresó a la sala de estar y logró distinguir entre las tinieblas la sinuosa silueta del piano de cola que tanto había escuchado sonar en los días pasados.

Emocionado, el joven pianista caminó directamente hacia el objeto de sus deseos sin fijarse por dónde iba, por lo que terminó chocando precipitadamente contra un alzapiés que se encontraba frente a uno de los sillones, cayendo de bruces al suelo alfombrado. Jeremy permaneció allí por algunos instantes, sintiéndose humillado por su propia torpeza y debilidad. Desesperado, alargó las manos para buscar a tientas a su tan anhelado piano hasta que logró dar con el taburete de éste. Abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de que lo tenía tan cerca de él, comenzó a gatear ansioso un poco más hacia adelante y, apoyándose sobre el taburete y el piano, se sentó jadeante frente a aquel noble instrumento, emocionado.

Así permaneció por espacio de largos minutos, mirando hacia el piano que a duras penas lograba distinguir entre las tinieblas de aquella habitación fría y sin vida, abandonada por aquellos que le habían dado toda su alegría hacía tan sólo algunas horas. Llevando sus temblorosas manos hacia la tapa del teclado, lo levantó delicadamente para dejar expuestas sus largas y numerosas teclas blancas y negras. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deslizó sus delgados dedos sobre ellas hasta que una mezcla de rabia, dolor y frustración embargó su atormentado corazón, obligándolo a cerrar la tapa con fuerza y lanzarse sobre el piano para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

—¡Por qué! ¡Por qué a mí! —sollozó amargamente.

Jeremy no se había percatado de que Jo lo estaba escuchando oculta entre las sombras detrás del pasamanos de las escaleras, sintiéndose preocupada.

Al día siguiente, mientras Laurie se preparaba para ir a la universidad, Jo se le acercó y le contó lo que había presenciado la noche pasada.

—Creo que su problema proviene de su amor por la música —fue la conclusión de la chica, en cambio, Laurie se quedó bastante perplejo.

—¿Por qué debería darle problemas algo así? —inquirió.

—No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que su problema tiene que ver con la música —insistió terca como una mula, segura de su especulación.

—Pues a mí me preocupa más el que no coma lo suficiente, siempre está dejando más de la mitad de la comida. ¡Está tan delgado que la señora Kirke y yo tememos por su salud! —declaró el turbado muchacho.

Los días fueron pasando desde aquella noche y Jo, Laurie y Anthony siguieron con sus vidas mientras que Jeremy, al sentirse mejor y con ánimos de salir de vez en cuando de su habitación para integrarse con aparente desagrado a la vida cotidiana de los huéspedes que se alojaban en la pensión del los Kirke. Pero a pesar de su indiferente y fría actitud hacia los demás, él era un chico que jamás olvidaba los favores de los demás y poseía un don especial para atraer a la gente de buen corazón que sabía adivinar su verdadero yo, notando que él, en realidad, era un joven simpático, de intensos sentimientos y de gran corazón que raras veces dejaba salir de debajo de su máscara insensible y arrogante que su abuela siempre le había tratado de inculcar desde que era pequeño, enseñándole que él era de una estirpe superior a la de los demás, cosa que él nunca había llegado a convencerse del todo gracias a su buen juicio y a su temperamento inclinado hacia todo lo que era justo y bueno. Pero como nadie es perfecto, Jeremy había heredado de ella el orgullo, la terquedad, la excentricidad y la grandeza de los Williams.

Pero a pesar de que su etapa de enfermedad había comenzado a quedar atrás, su semblante mostraba tanto la tristeza como la debilidad que gobernaban su cuerpo y su alma. A pesar del dolor inconfesable que sentía en su corazón, nunca dejaba pasar la más mínima oportunidad de ayudar a alguien en la casa, ya sea a la señora Kirke, a algún inquilino o a alguna doméstica. En un principio su actitud retraída asustó a los niños de la casa, pero conforme éstos fueron conociéndolo mejor pronto encontraron a un muy bien dispuesto y tranquilo compañero de juegos y un amable ayudante de estudios.

Jeremy Williams se había convertido en una silenciosa sombra difuminada que vagaba como un fantasma en pena por toda la casa. A todo el mundo extrañaba aquella extraña actitud, pero nadie se animaba a preguntarle por el motivo de su silencioso sufrimiento.

Ahora él podía moverse con facilidad por toda la casa gracias a que Laurie se había encargado de conseguirle unos anteojos nuevos, por lo que ahora podía tocar el piano embelesando a todo aquel que lo escuchara. A pesar de que era poco afecto al diálogo y de que aún se sentía enfadado por la intervención de Jo, Laurie y Anthony con su intento de suicidio, Jeremy solía quedarse con ellos cada vez que se reunían en la sala de estar de la pensión, que eran ocasiones muy contadas debido a que Jo se dedicaba a cuidar y educar a las hijas de la dueña de casa, escribir, asistir a sus clases de teatro y al salón de lectura, Laurie se dedicaba a asistir a la universidad y a estudiar, y Anthony, naturalmente, casi siempre estaba muy ocupado corriendo de aquí para allá por su trabajo. Tal vez jamás lo admitiría frente a ellos, pero disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía.

Jeremy siempre se las ingeniaba para estar con dos personas como mínimo, evitando así quedarse a solas con alguien para no tener que verse en la desagradable situación de conversar cara a cara con esa persona; y si eso llegaba a ocurrirle, se retiraba inmediatamente antes de que se le dirigiera la palabra. Esa actitud en especial, fue lo que siempre llamaba la atención a nuestros protagonistas.

—Es como si no quisiera tener una relación seria, intima y directa con nadie —arguyó Laurie mientras caminaba con Jo colgada de su brazo derecho, paseando por el parque de la ciudad poblado por árboles con hojas amarillentas algunos y desnudos otros.

—Puede que no quiera que le hagamos preguntas —sugirió Jo.

—Pues no se la haremos si no quiere —concluyó el muchacho con determinación.

—¿Te ha dicho si tiene intenciones de volver al salón de música?

Laurie negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Me parece que no tiene intenciones de abandonar la casa, Jo. Creo que no quiere relacionarse con nadie. Tocar el piano es lo único que parece hacerlo feliz y seguramente se quedará en la pensión de la señora Kirke mientras pueda seguir interpretando las maravillosas melodías que toca.

Jo dejó salir un profundo suspiro de resignación.

—Aún me resulta imposible que un muchacho tan complicado como él toque el piano de esa manera tan impresionante… Creo que tendremos que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que se decida a revelarnos la verdad de su huída de Inglaterra… O tal vez nunca nos lo diga. ¿Sabes? La señora Kirke me contó que siempre lo escucha llorar por las noches, y yo creo que para que un hombre llore, debe de ser algo realmente terrible.

—Puede ser… No por ser hombre significa que uno no llore, Jo.

—¿Es que acaso tú has llorado por algo, eh? —inquirió poniendo los brazos en jarra para mirarlo burlona y detenidamente, poniendo a Laurie muy nervioso, por lo que él se vio obligado a salir como fuera de aquel atolladero en el que se había metido tan inocentemente.

—¡Oh! ¿Escuchas eso, Jo? —se llevó la mano al oído para "escuchar" mejor, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga—. ¡La señora Kirke nos llama a cenar! ¡Vamos! —y salió corriendo como una gacela mientras Jo se volvía para contemplarlo entre extrañada y disgustada.

—¿Cómo puedes oír a la señora Kirke si estamos en el centro de la ciudad? —preguntó, y viendo que éste la dejaba, comenzó a correr ella también—. ¡Eh, Laurie! ¡Espérame!

XOX

A la tarde siguiente, mientras Laurie se encontraba estudiando en la universidad y Jo escribiendo en su habitación aprovechando un ratito libre que le quedaba en toda su apretada agenda, Anthony llegó de visita, y luego de saludar tanto a la señora Kirke en la sala de estar como a Jeremy en el piano, quien solamente le hizo una austera inclinación de cabeza por toda respuesta, subió y llamó a la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha, quien le dio permiso para entrar sin saber realmente quién era.

—¿Es usted, señora Kirke? —dijo Jo mientras seguía garabateando su hoja, muy concentrada con su historia y sin dignarse a volverse para mirar—. Lamento ser tan desconsiderada, pero le prometo que bajaré en media hora para ayudarle a zurcir las medias… ¡Esta historia está quedándome sensacional!

—¿En verdad? Pues tendrías que dejármela leer para ver si eso es cierto, mi querida Jo —replicó Anthony deteniéndose detrás de ella, provocando que ésta brincara sobresaltada de su asiento, volviéndose de inmediato hacia él entre asustada y enfadada.

—¡Anthony Boone! ¿Es que no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar al cuarto de una señorita?

—Es por eso que no toqué —fue la astuta réplica del joven periodista.

Jo se quedó algo desconcertada con aquella réplica, pero enseguida sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos cuando por fin entendió lo que él le había querido decir.

Furiosa, se levantó de la silla y se le abalanzó amenazante con el puño en alto.

—¡¿Acaso estás diciendo que aquí no vive ninguna señorita, Anthony Boone? ¡Voy a darte tu merecido por ofenderme!

—¡Tranquila, Jo! ¡Era sólo una broma…! —sonrió, alzando las manos como una especie de escudo y retrocediendo mientras la chica se le aproximaba—. Si sigues siendo tan quisquillosa como eres, no vas a tener tiempo de seguir escribiendo tu "sensacional" novela y zurcir las medias de la buena señora Kirke…

—¿¡Cómo dijiste, Anthony Boone! ¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Ahora verás! —y se le lanzó encima, pero el prevenido muchacho logró esquivarla a tiempo y comenzó a correr alegremente alrededor de la habitación perseguido por una iracunda escritora que muy pronto cambió su mal humor por risas; aquella risa estrepitosa que tanto encantaba a sus amigos.

De pronto, Jo logró cazarlo por la falda del saco, pero Anthony tropezó con la vieja alfombra y cayó de bruces el suelo llevándosela con él.

Como Anthony había tropezado un segundo antes de voltear hacia la izquierda, había caído de espaldas para, sin querer, recibir a su amiga sobre su pecho, quedándose tan sorprendido como ella cuando sus rostros se enfrentaron.

Anthony, sin aliento y mudo como una estatua, se le había quedado mirando mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir a una velocidad asombrosa. ¡Jamás había tenido a su amada Jo tan cerca de él! Jo, en cambio, se había quedado reclinada sobre él, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos que se encontraban a cada lado de la cabeza de Anthony. Estaba roja como un tomate sobre el pálido rostro de él, conteniendo la respiración. ¡Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación tan embaraza como esa! Ella no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero le pareció que Anthony comenzaba a parecerle muy atractivo bajo esa nueva perspectiva: su cara, su nariz, sus ojos azules, su boca… sus labios…

Por primera vez en su joven vida, el hermoso sentimiento del amor y el peligroso sentimiento del deseo encendieron una pequeña chispita en su corazón que ella creía exento de toda pasión y sentimentalismo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tonta soy! ¿En qué estoy pensando? —exclamó, despertándose repentinamente de aquella especie de ensoñación en el que había caído, volviendo a pensar con su cerebro y dejar de sentir con su corazón.

Y así, para el desconcierto y desencanto de Anthony, la chica se puso de pie, veloz como un rayo. No pudiendo evitar sentirse algo triste, él también se levantó pero con menos prontitud que ella, arreglándose la ropa para disimular su embarazo al igual que Jo.

Nerviosa y con la intención de dejar aquella embrollada escena y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos románticos muertos y enterrados, Jo comenzó a hablar atropelladamente de cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza mientras caminaba de aquí para allá como si fuera una leona enjaulada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—Laurie y yo estuvimos conversando acerca de Jeremy, ¿sabes? Parece que él no tiene intención de volver al salón de música mientras que pueda seguir tocando el piano de la señora Kirke, cosa que a ella y ni a nadie de esta pensión molesta porque él toca como los ángeles el piano. Pero nos tiene muy preocupados el hecho de que parece que no tiene intenciones de relacionarse con nadie ni comer como se debe… ¿No tienes alguna idea del porqué se comporta de esa manera tan extraña? ¡A veces me entran unas ganas enormes de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y sacudirlo con todas mis fuerzas para obligarlo a revelar su secreto!

Anthony nada decía, simplemente se limitaba a escucharla sin interferir en su incesante charla, preguntándose si Jo actuaba de esa manera tan extraña por lo que había pasado hacía algunos segundos. Jamás la había visto tan nerviosa como en aquel momento.

—¡Oh! ¡Me olvidaba de contarte lo más importante de todo! —exclamó la joven, deteniéndose de golpe y chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano, olvidándose completamente de lo que le había sucedido con Anthony.

Dirigiéndose entonces hacia el sorprendido muchacho, Jo, llena de orgullo, declaró deteniéndose frente a él, extendiendo los brazos:

—Anthony Boone, estás viendo ante tí a Josephine March, la futura actriz y estrella principal de la obra de teatro titulada "El Renegado de Italia", que se estrenará el próximo mes augurando un gran éxito de taquilla en las tablas.

Anthony se quedó lívido tras escuchar semejante noticia, pero enseguida se sobrepuso a la sorpresa e inesperadamente abrazó a Jo con todas sus fuerzas, lleno de alegría por aquella excelente noticia.

—¡Mi enhorabuena, Jo! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¡Lo sabía! —y para el asombro de su amiga, éste la levantó del suelo por la cintura y comenzó a hacerla girar en torno suyo—. ¡Serás una gran actriz aparte de una gran escritora!

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Realmente prefiero tus alabanzas que tus críticas! —rió la chica, aferrándose a los hombros de su amigo.

Cuando la bajó, Jo lo tomó por las manos, mucho más emocionada que antes.

—¿Y sabes? ¡Lo mejor de todo esto es que el dueño del teatro me regalará varias entradas para que mi familia pueda venir a ver mi debut como actriz! ¿No te parece estupendo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos estarán felices de ver que tus sueños se están cumpliendo, Jo —asintió el joven periodista—. ¡Estarán tan orgullosos de ti como lo estoy yo!

—¿Te lo imaginas? —comenzó a decir la entusiasmada muchacha mientras soltaba las manos de su amigo y comenzaba a girar por todo el cuarto mientras él no le quitaba la vista de encima, satisfecho por lo que veía—. ¡Mamá, papá, Meg, Beth, Amy y Hanna estarán sentados en primera fila viéndome actuar en mi propia historia! ¡Será algo maravilloso!

Anthony estaba a punto de decirle que ella era la maravillosa, pero escuchó la amistosa y alegre voz de Laurie en la planta baja saludando a la señora Kirke.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya llegó Laurie! —exclamó la muchacha, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo—. ¡Iré a contárselo inmediatamente!

Y ante la triste mirada de Anthony, ella salió disparada de la habitación, dejándolo rodeado de una atmósfera de fría soledad y desamparo, era como si ella se hubiera llevado el sol que le proporcionaba luz y calor con sus alegres haces de luz. Finalmente sonrió con resignación y él también bajó para participar de la alegría de todos. Al fin y al cabo, aquel inesperado tropezón había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

_¡Que buena noticia nos dará Jo! ¡Podré alardear de ella frente a mis amigas! Pero estoy preocupada por su relación con Anthony… ¿Qué dirían papá y mamá si se enteraran de ese tropezón?_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uf! ¡Por fin pude publicar este capi! Estuve haciendo unos muñecos de Winne the Pooh (creo que así se escribe) con afiches para el hijito de una de mis primas… ¡Estuve muy ocupada! Encima que hace mucho que no dibujo… Y ni siquiera me dieron las gracias… Snif… ¡Qué momento entre Jo y Anthony! Fue la frutilla del capítulo, je XD ¡En el capi que viene aparece Beth y se conocerá con Jeremy! ¿Se sabrá entonces su secreto?**

_**Querida nerv81: Jeremy es un personaje muy misterioso, ¿no? Vamos a ver cómo reaccionará cuando se vea con la tímida Beth cara a cara XD ¿Logrará ella saber de su doloroso secreto? ¡Oh! ¡Parece que Jo comenzó a sentir "algo" por su amigo Anthony! ¡Qué momento más tenso y emocionante! ¿Cambiará algo la relación entre los dos? ¿Qué dirá Laurie si se entera? La rivalidad entre ellos se dará gradualmente, poco a poco… je XD ¡Gracias por leer y bancarme un día más! : )**_

**Las pelis que me acuerdo que he visto son El Guardaespaldas (peli de acción-cómica taiwanesa), Orgullo y Prejuicio, La Guerra y la Paz, Dragón Blanco, etc. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Época de la Caballería, El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Sigo viendo los animé de Mujercitas, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan. ¡El domingo que viene ejerceré como presidente de mesa en los comicios!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Gabriella Yu**


	16. Un Ángel

TERCERA PARTE: BETH Y JEREMY

**Capítulo 15: Un Ángel **

_¡Pronto llegaremos a la bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York! ¡Estoy tan ansiosa de conocerla! ¿Qué cosas nos esperará allá? ¡Mis amigas se morirán de la envidia cuando les cuente todo lo que vi!_

Había pasado una semana cuando Jo y Laurie fueron a la estación del tren para darle la bienvenida a la tan esperada familia March. Jo se encontraba muy feliz de volver a ver a los suyos, ¡no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaba! Había estado tan ocupada últimamente que apenas había pensado en ellos.

Expectante, vio llegar al monstruoso ferrocarril que daba pitidos incesantes dando aviso de su arribo a la estación, frenando ruidosamente y envolviendo a todo el mundo con el humo que expulsaba la chimenea.

Apenas se hubo detenido, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del tren en cuanto el vigía les anunció el nombre del destino.

Los dos jóvenes buscaron con la mirada entre toda aquella gente desconocida que descendía del tren hasta que por fin lograron distinguir a quienes estaban buscando.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —los llamó Jo loca de alegría, saludándolos con ambas manos para luego comenzar a correr alborotadoramente hacia ellos, esquivando personas y saltando equipajes que se interponían en su camino.

—¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Es Jo! —gritó la pequeña Amy, muy entusiasmada y feliz de volver a ver a su hermana, aquella hermana con la que siempre peleaba pero que admiraba muchísimo a pesar de todo. Así que ella también comenzó a correr hacia Jo, esquivando a duras penas a los transeúntes y tropezando con los paquetes y los equipajes de los pasajeros hasta que por fin la alcanzó, lanzándosele encima para abrazarla entre lágrimas de felicidad. Jo también la abrazó, sorprendida por aquel caluroso recibimiento por parte de su hermana menor.

—¡Jo, Jo! ¡Te extrañé tanto! —gemía Amy, aferrada fuertemente al cuello de la joven escritora.

—Yo también te extrañé, hermanita… —replicó sin poder evitar soltar unas lágrimas de emoción.

—Hola, Amy —la saludó el siempre afable Laurie, quien había corrido por detrás de Jo—. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?

—Muy aburridas sin ustedes. Hola, Laurie. Trato de estudiar todas mis lecciones y de no meterme en líos con el maestro… —recordó entonces aquella vez que Laurie la había aconsejado que volviera a clases después de que el maestro la castigara por desobediente—. ¡Ah, Jo! Me olvidaba contarte que mis amigas Katty y Sussy te mandan muchos saludos y mucha suerte para tu debut… ¡Me encanta decirle a todo el mundo que tengo una hermana que es actriz en Nueva York!

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Amy! No es para tanto —replicó Jo, poniendo los brazos en jarra un tanto molesta—. Soy una actriz amateur que va a actuar en una obra desconocida en un teatro de tercera… ¿Cómo puedes sentirte orgullosa por eso? ¡Hay que ver lo vanidosa que eres!

—¡Pfffh! —bufó Amy cruzándose de brazos, ofendida y enojada.

—¡Pero qué manera de correr son esas, chicas! —las amonestó entre sonrisas la siempre femenina y bonita Meg, quien ya había llegado al lado de ellos junto a su familia—. Eres un mal ejemplo para nuestra pequeña Amy, Jo. Aunque las dos siempre se están peleando, ella te admira tanto que no puede evitar imitarte de vez en cuando.

—¿Yo imitar a la que "siempre lo rompe todo"? —rebatió a la defensiva la pequeña poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Creo que no me conoces del todo, Meg; yo prefiero ser una señorita que un chicazo, ¿sabes?

—¿A quién le dices chicazo, eh? —la amenazó Jo, alzando malintencionadamente el puño.

—¿Es que acaso ves otro chicazo por aquí, Jo? —replicó Amy maliciosamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Uf! ¡Ahora verás! —y la muchacha se dispuso a darle un coscorrón a su atrevida hermana que se refugió detrás de Laurie y le sacó la lengua mientras las risas de sus padres detuvieron la venganza de Jo.

—¡Oh, Jo! ¡Ustedes siempre encuentran motivos para pelearse! —dijo la bondadosa Mary March, la madre de las chicas, abrazándola para darle un cariñoso beso en la frente—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto, hijita!

—Y yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, mamita… —contestó abrazándola y acurrucándose sobre su pecho, comenzando a llorar de alegría al sentir de nuevo el tierno corazón de su madre.

—No te olvides de tu viejo padre, hija mía —dijo el señor Frederick March, extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hija en su regazo.

—¡Oh, papá! —exclamó la llorosa muchacha lanzándose a sus brazos para ceñirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hola, Jo. Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo… —la saludó también la tímida Beth con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La aludida la miró con enorme ternura y se apartó de su padre para ir al encuentro de su hermana más dulce y delicada de todas, abrazándose ambas con aquel intenso amor y ternura que siempre se habían profesado.

—¿Cómo has estado, Beth? —le preguntó, apartándose unos cuantos centímetros para observarla mejor—. ¿Te estás cuidando? ¿No tuviste otra recaída?

—Mh, mh… No —sonrió, negando con la cabeza—. Hannah dice que me he puesto un poco más fuerte porque salgo a pasear todos los días por el jardín de nuestra casa y también del señor Laurence.

—¿De veras? ¡Pues felicidades, hermanita, por dejar la casa de vez en cuando! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —festejó Jo. Pero enseguida se puso a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien—. ¿Es que no ha venido Hannah también?

—No. Ella quiso quedarse a cuidar la casa y a Milkian —le contó su padre—. Hannah tenía muchas ganas de verte actuar pero decidió venir en otra fecha junto con tus amigos del _NewCord Times_ y con John, que ahora se está encargando de los asuntos del señor Laurence hasta que regresemos.

—¿"Hasta que regresemos"? ¿Y por qué debe esperar el prometido de Meg a que regresen ustedes? —inquirió extrañada.

—Porque yo también vine a ver tu actuación, hijita —dijo el viejo caballero James Laurence, sorprendiendo tanto a Jo como a Laurie, pues éste se había aproximado a ellos desde el otro lado del tren.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó éste último—. ¿Por qué no me dijo que vendría usted también?

El canoso hombre se alzó de hombros, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Quería darte una pequeña sorpresa y además quería visitar la universidad en la que asistes para enterarme de tus calificaciones, hijo.

—¡Pues menuda sorpresa me has dado, abuelo! —exclamó el chico, llevándose la mano a su frente, derrotado, provocando que los demás se rieran muy divertidos con la situación hasta que otra voz muy conocida por ellos, sobre todo para Jo, intervino:

—Y yo también vine sin avisar, hijita. Quería darte una sorpresa y verte actuar —declaró una anciana llamada Martha Forrest, viuda del difunto Michael March, hermano del difunto padre de Frederick, Steve March.

Ésta mujer de fuerte temperamento venía acompañada por su dama de compañía llamada Esther, quien saludó a Jo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—¡Tía Martha! —exclamó la sorprendida Josephine—. ¡No me diga que ha venido también mi primo David!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no, hija mía! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —sonrió, haciendo un ademán de menosprecio con la mano—. Dejé al inútil de David al cuidado de la casa a pesar de que decía que quería venir a ver tu obra de teatro pero que el deber para conmigo estaba primero.

—¡Oh! Pues qué considerado de su parte —replicó Jo, sarcásticamente—. ¿Y usted también lo dejó al cuidado de su dinero?

—¿Cómo crees que podría hacer tal cosa, Jo? —la anciana sonrió maliciosamente—. Como James y tu padre me hablaron maravillas de la honestidad y capacidad del prometido de Meg que decidí que él cuidara mi dinero hasta mi regreso.

—¡Oh! Veo que _tu_ John ha logrado conquistar a todo el mundo hermanita, te felicito —se burló Jo, volviéndose para mirar a su sonrojada hermana.

—¡Oh, Jo! No digas eso… —replicó la joven novia, llevándose una mano a sus mejillas acaloradas—. John es como es y no necesita esforzarse para ganarse a la gente.

Entonces, su hermana simplemente se limitó a soltar un bufido mientras levantaba las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, derrotada.

—Yo también quise venir a verte, Jo —le dijo la simpática y acaudalada amiga de Meg, Sally Moffat, una joven bonita y amable de largos cabellos castaños.

—Muchas gracias, Sally. Espero que te guste nuestra simple obra de teatro. Claro que no será como las obras a las que estás acostumbrada, pero confío en que te será muy entretenida.

—¡Oh! Estoy segura de eso —sonrió la chica—. Meg me ha contado sobre las historias que escribiste y ya leí la novela por entregas que publicaste en el _NewCord Times_. ¡Me pareció maravillosa!

—¡Oh, gracias! No es para tanto… —dijo la sonrojada Jo, tratando de disimular el orgullo que sentía.

—El hotel los espera, damas y caballeros —les avisó el siempre burlón Laurie, inclinándose ante ellos con un gracioso ademán—. Seguramente deben estar muy cansados por el viaje…

—Vamos, Laurie; compórtate —replicó su abuelo disimulando una media sonrisa.

Y así, el alegre grupo siguió al divertido muchacho que los guió hacia la entrada de la estación en donde los estaba esperando dos carruajes. Las jóvenes subieron en uno y los March y los Laurence en el otro, dirigiéndose entonces hacia uno de los hoteles de más categoría de la ciudad en donde el señor Laurence había reservado varias habitaciones a pesar de que los padres de las chicas se habían opuesto a ello. Los carruajes de alquiler deambularon por las calles más panorámicas para entretener a los visitantes. Cuando llegaron a su destino, los mayores se quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar y el resto se dedicó a recorrer las bondades de la ciudad de Nueva York, deslumbrándose con el centro comercial, ilusionándose frente al teatro en donde Jo iniciaría su carrera como actriz y finalmente visitando la pensión de los King para conocer el lugar en dónde ardía el genio de Jo.

—He conocido muchos lugares en mi vida, pero ninguno tan acogedor como éste —opinó Sally, mirando a su alrededor, contemplando embelesada la placentera sala de estar de la casa luego de que Jo y Laurie les hubiese presentado a la bondadosa señora Kirke.

—¿Quieren conocer mi cuarto? —les propuso Jo, y, volviéndose hacia Laurie le preguntó con tono burlón:

—¿Y cómo está el tuyo, Laurie? ¿Está en condiciones de ser visitado?

—¿Yo? ¿El mío? —comenzó a divagar, poniéndose muy colorado, pues últimamente había descuidado el orden de su habitación y Jo no le había ayudado a limpiarlo.

Riéndose, la chica subió rápidamente por las escaleras seguida por las demás, dejando al muchacho un tanto desubicado para luego comenzar a correr detrás de ellas.

—¡Eh! ¡No van a entrar a mi habitación, ¿verdad?

Jeremy, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa, le llamó la atención las alegres risas armoniosas de las muchachas, así que decidió entreabrir la puerta de su habitación para espiar y enterarse de lo que ocurría.

No logró ver gran cosa, pues los últimos pliegues del vestido de la última visita femenina que había entrado al cuarto de Jo había desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Frunciendo el entrecejo, el joven pianista decidió restarle importancia al asunto y bajar a la planta baja para tocar el piano. Pero cuando se dispuso a abandonar su cuarto, vio a una jovencita de aspecto sencillo salir de la habitación de Jo y dirigirse hacia al pasamano del pasillo para mirar hacia abajo.

Jeremy se quedó congelado detrás de la puerta, mirándola detenidamente a través de la diminuta ranura que había dejado entre la puerta y el marco.

—¿Dices que en el salón de abajo hay un piano, Jo? —preguntó la jovencita sin volver la mirada.

—Claro que sí, hermanita —le respondió la aludida acercándose a ella para colocarle un brazo sobre los hombros—. ¿Por qué no le pides permiso a la señora Kirke para tocarlo?

—¿En verdad que puedo hacerlo? —inquirió la dulce Beth, volviéndose llena de ilusión hacia su hermana, con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados.

—¡Pero, querida! —exclamó Meg con una sonrisa al salir del cuarto de Jo—. ¿Es que no puedes dejar en paz los pianos? ¡Tan sólo ha pasado un día desde la última vez que tocaste el tuyo!

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tocar alguno si tengo la oportunidad. ¡Me llena de felicidad hacerlo!

—Vaya, tú no tienes arreglo. ¡Eres otra cuando se trata de pianos! —opinó Amy, poniendo los brazos en jarra al unirse a ellas mientras Sally y Laurie también salían del cuarto.

Furioso, Jeremy cerró la puerta suavemente y se recostó de espaldas sobre ella. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de tocar el piano y una perfecta desconocida tenía que llegar para privarlo de lo único que le daba paz en la vida! Luego de suspirar profundamente, se dirigió hacia su cama y se tiró en ella, dispuesto a maldecir su suerte cuando, de pronto, empezó a escuchar la suave y dulce melodía de _Claro de Luna_, tocada con una habilidad casi profesional, llena de dulce pasión.

Y así, como si estuviera hipnotizado por aquellas hermosas notas musicales, el joven Jeremy se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto para comenzar a bajar lentamente por las escaleras al tiempo que la pianista finalizaba aquella sonata para comenzar a tocar el _Himno a la Alegría_ con gran ánimo y destreza.

Aunque aquella niña no tocaba a su nivel, sabía hechizar los corazones de los demás tanto como solía hacerlo él. En ella anidaba un encanto natural que era transmitida hacia las teclas de aquel noble y armonioso instrumento y que a la vez era transmitida a los encantados oyentes. Jeremy, consiente de aquel encanto y comprendiéndola como el músico que era, se quedó parado al final de las escaleras, completamente embelesado, dejándose llevar por aquella música celestial hacia un mundo en donde no existían el dolor ni tristeza, haciéndole olvidar sus propias preocupaciones y el oscuro futuro que muy pronto caería implacablemente sobre él.

Y así, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, deslizándole las lágrimas por sus delgadas y pálidas mejillas, aferrándose con la mano izquierda al pasamano de la escalera y observando detenidamente a la pianista. ¡Ojalá tuviera la suerte de aquella niña para tocar tan despreocupadamente como ella lo hacía! ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en burlarse cruelmente de él?

—Pero, Jeremy, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —le preguntó la inesperada y preocupada señora Kirke, quien se había acercado por atrás.

El atónito muchacho se le quedó mirando blanco como un fantasma, y, para su desgracia, también se dio cuenta de que la jovencita había dejado de tocar y de que todos se habían vuelto hacia él, interrogándolo con sus ojos suspicaces, antojándosele burlones.

Horrorizado y avergonzado, el pobre chico se lanzó corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse en él de un portazo, dejando a todo el mundo completamente desconcertado.

—¿Quién era ese muchacho tan encantador? —quiso saber Sally, fascinada con la etérea e inusual belleza del joven desconocido.

—Se llama Jeremy —respondió Jo sin quitar la vista de las escaleras, preocupada—. Deben disculparlo… Ha tenido que vivir situaciones muy difíciles… —Se volvió hacia Beth que la miraba sinceramente sorprendida, como si le pidiera explicaciones en silencio.

—Él ama la música tanto como tú, Beth, y también toca el piano de una manera asombrosa.

La muchachita bajó la mirada y sus ojos oscuros se toparon con las teclas del piano y, acariciándolas con la suave yema de los dedos, recordó la infinita tristeza en los ojos de aquel chico que parecía compartir su misma pasión por la música.

Con gran respeto por los problemas de Jeremy, Jo les contó a todas sobre el intento de suicidio, de su enfermedad, de su vida, de su familia, su extraña actitud hacia las personas que lo rodeaban, su deserción familiar, su depresión y su extraordinario talento como pianista.

Durante un largo tiempo las impactadas jóvenes no pronunciaron palabra alguna, soltando unas lágrimas de vez en cuando, sumidas en la más profunda preocupación y tristeza, sobre todo Beth, que por experiencia propia sabía lo que significaba no poder tocar el piano, que era lo único que la hacía verdaderamente feliz.

Y volviendo su mirada desde el sofá en donde estaba sentada hacia la señora Kirke que se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, se animó a preguntarle:

—Señora Kirke, ¿puedo tocar el piano para él? Quiero animarlo un poco como lo hacía Laurie…

—Como gustes, hijita, como gustes… —asintió la llorosa mujer, girando hacia ella.

Y así, Beth se levantó y se dirigió hacia el piano, comenzando a tocar una de las más hermosas melodías que sabía para aliviar la terrible angustia en el corazón de Jeremy, tal y como lo había hecho Laurie, pero con mucha más habilidad que él.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy se encontraba trepado sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y deseando con toda su alma estar en otro lugar, pues su orgullo había recibido un duro golpe. ¡Era una verdadera vergüenza el que lo hayan visto llorar tanta gente! Pero la visión de aquella delicada niña tocando el piano se negaba a borrársele de la mente por más que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Su música lo había transportado al paraíso y le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente el cruel infierno por el que ahora estaba transitando. Verla y escucharla tocar el piano le había provocado una serie de sentimientos encontrados de admiración y envidia, confundiéndolo terriblemente.

Con los nervios crispados, Jeremy decidió que debía tomar aire fresco después de haber estado más de un mes encerrado en la casa. Lo necesitaba con urgencia pues ahora sentía que se estaba ahogando.

Agitado, salió de su cuarto y, como un baldazo de agua fría, volvió a la realidad y se dio de lleno con una hermosa sonata que invadía cada rincón del edificio. Sin quererlo, su espíritu inclinado a la música nuevamente se dejó seducir por el talento de Beth, dejándose guiar nuevamente a través de las escaleras hasta la entrada del salón, en donde se detuvo al ver que Jo, Laurie, la señora Kirke, algunos pensionistas y las visitas se encontraban sentados en las sillas y los sillones o de pie en torno a la pianista. Pero el recuerdo de la vergonzosa escena de hacía unos instantes lo volvió nuevamente a la realidad y recordó que su prioridad era salir a la calle para tomar el fresco.

Y así, antes de que los demás notaran su presencia y lamentando en el alma tener que dejar de escuchar aquella música maravillosa, salió rápidamente a la calle y se quedó parado en la acera, asustado y sin saber a dónde ir, ya que, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo encerrado, la inmensidad de la ciudad lo apabullaba como un monstruo, mareándolo. Pero, al volver a escuchar las notas del piano, pudo tranquilizarse y supo qué hacer.

Girando sobre sus pies, se dirigió muy decidido hacia una de las esquinas del edificio y entró a una especie de baldío bastante angosto que se hallaba entre la pensión y otra vivienda. Deteniéndose bajo la ventana del salón de estar en dónde aquella dulce chica se encontraba tocando el piano, Jeremy suspiró quedamente, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas, ignorando el frío y el hecho de que no se había colocado el abrigo, poniendo otra vez en peligro su salud. Se dedicó tranquilamente a escuchar a la maravillosa pianista y visualizar su angelical rostro en su mente, cerrando sus ojos ante la dura realidad que le hacía recordar que muy pronto todo cambiaría y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

—Mamá —murmuró tristemente mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a bañar lentamente su rostro—, me hubiera gustado verte y besarte por última vez… Pero no quiero ser la carga de nadie… Perdóname, por favor…

Así permaneció durante más de media hora sin percatarse de que la fiebre le había vuelto y que estaba a punto de entrar en shock por hipotermia, quedándose peligrosamente dormido.

Seguramente Jeremy hubiera tenido un final muy extraño y tranquilo si Anthony no hubiera pasado por allí y escuchado estornudar, llamándole poderosamente la atención.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! —exclamó, lanzándose hacia él para comenzar a sacudirlo con fuerza por los hombros para que se despertara—. ¿Pero por qué diablos estás aquí? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Recién acabas de recuperarte!

Despertándose con un sobresalto, el adormilado muchacho volvió su rostro hacia él y lo miró dificultosamente a través de los cristales de sus anteojos.

—¿Anthony…? —murmuró con una profunda tristeza—. ¿La escuchas tocar, verdad…? ¿No te parece una niña maravillosa…?

El periodista alzó la cabeza y prestó atención a su alrededor, logrando escuchar el piano.

—¿Así que ya ha llegado la familia de Jo? —murmuró—. Ésa debe ser Beth…

—¿Beth…? —repitió el chico mientras se ponía en pie ayudado por Anthony—. Es un nombre hermoso… "Elizabeth", como el nombre de un ángel…

Pero apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, perdió el sentido, desmayándose sobre los brazos del sorprendido periodista.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy! —intentó despertarlo sacudiéndolo con mucha más fuerza que antes, pero no logró hacerlo—. ¡Jeremy, despierta!

Y en el delirio de la fiebre, Jeremy soñó que no podía ver nada, que se encontraba rodeado de la más absoluta oscuridad, envuelto en una fría niebla y que corría y corría hacia un diminuto punto de luz que veía en la lejanía, pero nunca lo alcanzaba. Por más que corriera con todas sus fuerzas nunca lograba alcanzarlo, siempre permanecía en el mismo lugar, extendiendo la mano en vano hacia aquella que podría ser la salida, su última salvación. Desesperado, veía cómo aquel diminuto punto luminoso desaparecía ante sus ojos y todo se quedaba a oscuras a su alrededor, llenándolo de pánico.

—Beth… —murmuró débilmente mientras Anthony lo alzaba en brazos y lo llevaba corriendo hacia la pensión.

_Este chico me preocupa… Además que parece que le atrae nuestra Beth… ¿Por qué tiene esa obsesión con la oscuridad?_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**He lanzado algunas pistas acerca del problema secreto de Jeremy, ¿pudieron adivinarlo? Ahora que él conoció a Beth quizás cambie y vuelva a ser el mismo chico de antes… Como el domingo pasado tuve que se presidente de mesa durante todo un día para las elecciones de cenadores y diputados de mi país, la publicación de éste fic volvió a atrasarse un día más. ¡Sorry!**

_**Querida Nerv81: que bien que te haya gustado el capi anterior. ¡No sabía si escribía o no esa escena! Pero no solamente Jo comenzará a sentir algo por Anthony, tal vez, con el tiempo, comience a sentir algo por Laurie… ¿Qué podría hacer nuestra pobrecita Jo si se enamorara de dos hombres? Beth y Jeremy por fin se conocieron, pero como él evita toda especie de contacto o compromiso con nadie, veremos si puede resistir al dulce encanto de la pianista de los March XD Nop, no he visto esa peli, pero la tendré en cuenta… ¡parece muy interesante! : ) Me gustan las buenas historias más allá de los efectos especiales ; ) ¡Besos!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son, La Guerra y La Paz, Asesinos Sustitutos, Hellboy, El Efecto Mariposa. Sigo leyendo Vivir La Historia en la Época de la Caballería, El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Sigo viendo los animé Mujercitas, Detective Conan y Sailor Moon. Y sigo descargando los capis de Detective Conan y ahora los de Estás Arrestado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Sayoynara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby**


	17. ¡Levántate y Anda!

**Capítulo 16: ¡Levántate y Anda! Se Descubre el Terrible Secreto de Jeremy**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Jeremy ha caído de nuevo, ¡que espantoso fue el momento en que el señor Boone entró con él entre sus brazos! Todos nos asustamos, pero esta vez mi papá y el señor Laurence se enteraron de lo que pasó y decidieron hacer algo de inmediato… ¿Qué será lo que harán?_

Afortunadamente para Jeremy, la recaída no fue tan fuerte como todos habían temido, pero tuvo que guardar reposo durante casi toda una semana por consejo del médico para evitar que volviera a contraer la neumonía. Aún así, le dio una fiebre lo bastante alta como para dejarlo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo; en los breves momentos en que recuperaba la conciencia, lo sorprendía el hecho de que siempre había alguien a su lado además de la señora Kirke y Jo. También lo acompañaban por turnos las jóvenes visitantes y una mujer de rostro muy bondadoso que siempre tenía palabras cariñosas para con él. Aquella buena señora le hacía recordar a su madre y lo llenaba de añoranza y paz. A Beth casi nunca la había visto, pero sabía de ella porque siempre se encontraba tocando el piano, tranquilizándolo. La tímida mirada de aquella niña para con él lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

Cada vez que se dormía, su calenturienta mente no hacía otra cosa más que atormentarlo cono horribles pesadillas en la que algunas veces se veía envuelto en una aterradora oscuridad y otras sin manos para tocar el piano o llegando a su casa para visitar a su madre y encontrar tan sólo su tumba. Y justamente fue aquella clase de pesadilla que lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado y aterrorizado, llamando a gritos a su madre.

—Tranquilo, hijito. Estoy segura que tu mamá está bien —le respondió una voz cariñosa, llena de amor maternal, como la de su madre.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y vio a la misma mujer de rostro bondadoso que lo había cuidado tan solícitamente en aquel tiempo.

—Y tú también estarás bien y muy pronto podrás reunirte con tu querida madre —siguió diciéndole, mirándolo tiernamente con aquellos hermosos ojos dulces que tenía, iguales a los de aquella angelical niña pianista.

—… Pero yo no puedo volver a ver a mi mamá… No puedo… —respondió con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. El dolor que sentía era ya insoportable.

Ella sonrió, era una sonrisa triste y condescendiente a la misma vez y, acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de Jeremy, lo acarició suavemente, provocando que el chico cerrara los ojos ante aquel cariño tan anhelado.

—Pero, hijito —comenzó a decir ella con voz quebrada—, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que esa separación te está matando?

Jeremy abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras y, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo toda aquella terrible situación por la que se encontraba atravesando, se lanzó al regazo de aquella buena mujer y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviera desahogándose de una pena muy grande que se había visto obligado a llevar sobre su joven y solitario corazón.

Aquella bondadosa mujer no era otra más que la mismísima Mary March, la madre de Jo y Beth, quien se inclinó sobre él, abrazándolo suavemente, protegiéndolo con su compasivo corazón, entregándole todo su cariño.

—¡Quiero ver a mi mamá! —Jeremy gemía dolorosamente—. ¡Quiero verla pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—¡Oh, querido! —exclamó Mary, llorando, angustiada por el dolor de aquel chico que su hija había intentado evitar que se suicidara.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Jo, Laurie, Meg, Beth, Sally y la señora Kirke esperaban ansiosos la llegada del señor Laurence, Frederick March y Anthony, pues traerían información muy valiosa acerca del Jeremy.

El abuelo de Laurie, al enterarse del grave estado depresivo del joven, decidió averiguar por sus propios medios todo lo concerniente sobre su vida para conocer de una vez por todas el misterioso origen de sus problemas, y él no era un hombre que aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Todas se sobresaltaron al escuchar abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la calle, viendo aparecer al viejo caballero con aire de grave seriedad al igual que los otros dos.

—¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Averiguaron algo? —inquirió Jo, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban tanto por la ansiedad como por la expectación.

En ese momento, la señora March bajaba para reunirse con ellos, deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera al escuchar aquella pregunta. Amy dejó de dibujar y se aproximó a Jo para tomarla de la mano tan expectante como los demás, aunque en ella era más curiosidad que otra cosa.

—Lo que pasa… —comenzó a decir Anthony, pero el viejo Laurence lo interrumpió.

—Deje que se los diga yo, señor Boone.

—Muy bien, señor Laurence. Como usted diga —asintió.

Luego de mirar a cada una de las presentes con detenimiento, les dijo:

–Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo revelarles el resultado de las investigaciones sin el previo consentimiento del afectado. Primero deberé conversar con él primero —Se volvió hacia la señora Kirk mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos, desencantados—. ¿Está el señor Williams despierto?

—Creo que sí… La señora March está con él ahora.

—Perfecto. Iré a hablar con él. ¿Puede indicarme la habitación, por favor?

La mujer asintió y subió por la escalera seguida por el señor March y el abuelo de Laurie. Anthony se había quedado abajo con los demás, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá, derrumbado por el conocimiento del secreto de Jeremy.

Luego de dirigirse unas miradas inquisidoras con Laurie y Meg, Jo se acercó lentamente al periodista, estrujándose las manos.

—¿Es verdad que no nos dirán nada? —preguntó.

Anthony alzó la mirada y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos en completo silencio antes de contestarle.

—No podemos, Jo. ¿No te acuerdas que Jeremy nos pidió que no le avisáramos a su madre y que no nos metiéramos en sus asuntos? Cuando él lo considere necesario, te lo contaré todo.

—¿Es algo muy feo? —quiso saber la pequeña Amy, aferrándose a su brazo, con la curiosidad y la preocupación de una niña de 12 años.

Anthony le sonrió con la intención de tranquilizarla.

—No. No te preocupes, pequeña Amy. No es nada feo —mintió.

Mientras tanto, los señores March y Laurence habían entrado a la habitación de Jeremy, quien, incorporándose sobre la almohada, se les había quedado mirando muy sorprendido, pues no conocía a ninguno de los dos.

—El señor Jeremy Williams, me imagino —dijo el más viejo de ellos mientras Mary se unía con su esposo luego de que la señora Kirke se hubo marchado.

—Sí… —apenas logró contestar el muchacho, puesto que el imponente aspecto de aquel anciano lo apabullaba.

—Mi nombre es James Laurence y soy el abuelo de Laurie —se presentó para luego señalar al otro hombre más joven que venía con él—. Él es el padre de Jo, el señor Frederick March.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, caballeros… —Jeremy les hizo una corta reverencia con la cabeza, demostrando su buena y esmerada educación inglesa—. Disculpen si no me pongo de pie, pero lamentablemente no me siento demasiado bien como para salir de la cama…

James sonrió.

—Veo que, aunque esté en los peores momentos de su vida, usted no ha dejado de ser un caballero.

—…No lo creo, señor… —refutó, bajando la mirada, sonrojándose al recordar su vergonzosa huída de las escrutadoras miradas de las demás cuando lo vieron llorar—… Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que soy impulsivo y… orgulloso…

—¿No extrañas a tu madre, jovencito? —le preguntó de repente el señor March, paralizándolo.

—… No demasiado, señor March… —mintió, mirando sus manos mientras éstas estrujaban las frazadas—. Nunca hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos…

Mary torció el gesto muy preocupada, pues sabía que eso no era cierto. ¿Por qué mentía entonces?

—Mira, muchacho —comenzó a decir el viejo Laurence, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, cruzándose de brazos y llevándose la mano al mentón muy pensativo—. Me he enterado por medio de mi nieto Laurie sobre tu extraño comportamiento, y debo decirte, con sinceridad, que de verdad me das vergüenza, verdadera vergüenza ajena, jovencito.

—¡¿Cómo dice? ¡¿Qué yo le doy vergüenza? ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve usted a decirme algo así, caballero? —se enfadó Jeremy, tratando en vano de levantarse de la cama, herido en su orgullo—. ¡Que yo sepa no lo he ofendido en ningún sentido, caballero, y espero que se disculpe!

—Tú eres el que debería disculparse contigo mismo y con tu madre —rebatió James inmediatamente, volviendo su recta mirada hacia el sorprendido muchacho.

—¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso?

—Ya me he enterado de todo lo que has intentado ocultar todos estos meses, jovencito —fue la asombrosa revelación del anciano.

—¿C-cómo…? —murmuró Jeremy, lívido y con la mirada desencajada.

—¿Cuál secreto? —quiso saber la señora March.

El señor Laurence volvió su rostro hacia ella y le respondió que era una historia muy triste de contar pero que lo contaría para que ella se enterase de todo lo que le había ocurrido a su protagonista.

—Usted no tiene derecho a meterse con mi vida, caballero —protestó Jeremy, ya recuperado de la primera impresión.

—Has intentado quitarte la vida frente a mi nieto —replicó el anciano con firmeza, volviéndose hacia él—, y de por sí esa acción es irreflexiva y estúpida por cualquier motivo que hayas tenido para cometer una tontería de esa clase.

—¡Mi motivo es algo que a usted no debe incumbirle, señor! —replicó, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Acaso abandonar a tu madre es un motivo por el que vale la pena quitarse la vida, querido? —inquirió Mary con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrada al brazo de su marido.

Jeremy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—… Yo no me refería a eso, señora…

—Tanto el señor Boone, Frederick y yo sabemos el verdadero motivo por el que te alejaste de tu familia e intentaste suicidarte, muchacho —declaró el abuelo de Laurie, cruzando su seria mirada con la determinada de Jeremy, como si éste ya estuviera listo para que su secreto fuera revelado—. Tú comenzaste a hacerte cargo de la manutención de tu madre y tus hermanas cuando tu padrastro los abandonó en la miseria, tiempo después, cuando parecía que tu vida iba a tomar el camino que siempre anhelaste: el de la música, recibiste un golpe fatal y decidiste que vivir ya no valía la pena…

—Vivir sí vale la pena —lo interrumpió el ceñudo pianista—. Es mi vida la que ya no vale la pena vivirla.

—Pero, Jeremy… —quiso intervenir la afligida señora March, pero Frederick le pidió que no lo hiciera.

—¿No lo entiendes, querida? —le dijo en voz baja—. El chico solamente no tiene un motivo para seguir viviendo. Cuando encuentre uno ya no intentará volver a quitarse la vida.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón, cariño —lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza.

Para sorpresa de Jeremy, el señor Laurence comenzó a reírse con aquella voz gruesa que tenía.

—Yo no lo veo nada de gracioso con lo que dije, señor —lo interrumpió muy ofendido.

—¡Oh! Tienes mucha razón, lo siento… —se disculpó de inmediato—. Lo que sucede es que me gustó lo que dijiste. Eso significa que eres una persona con mucha voluntad pero que necesitas un motivo y un camino qué seguir… —Se calló y se puso serio, listo para seguir revelando el terrible secreto del joven pianista.

—Pero perdiste el camino en cuanto supiste que el sueño por el que tanto habías luchado jamás se haría realidad.

Nuevamente Jeremy inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar frente a aquellos caballeros, pues el dolor que le provocaba al saber que jamás podría ser un pianista profesional, le rompía el corazón.

El señor Laurence continuó:

—Jeremy Williams, ¿sabías que fuiste nombrado heredero legal de la fortuna de tu abuela Lady Lidia Williams y que ella te ha estado buscando después de tu desaparición?

—Eso no me interesa —cortó el aludido, aparentemente desprovisto de todo sentimiento por aquella mujer que había dejado a su madre sumida en la miseria.

—¿No te interesa saber que hace unas pocas semanas tu abuela hizo las paces con tu madre y volvió a acogerla a ella y a tus hermanas?

Si Jeremy llegó a sorprenderse con aquella buena nueva, su rostro permaneció estoico, duro como el granito.

—Bien por ellas —dijo al final, permaneciendo insensible hacia su propia persona—. En ese caso ya no tendré que preocuparme por ellas y podré partir en paz.

Los otros tres fruncieron la boca al escuchar aquello.

Intentando ignorar aquel comentario negativo, el señor Laurence continuó con su historia.

—Mi agente en Inglaterra investigó cada paso que diste a partir del día en que fuiste abandonado por tu segundo padre. No pudo encontrar un motivo valedero por el que te hubieras decidido a abandonar a tu familia tan de repente; hasta que… —guardó silencio, lo que diría iba a ser muy duro tanto para la señora March como para Jeremy—, logró convencer al médico personal que atendía a tu familia de que le revelara el verdadero estado de salud de uno de sus pacientes… El joven Jeremy Williams.

Jeremy lo miró fijamente como si estuviera desafiándolo a que dijera la verdad. Desafiando aquella dura verdad.

—Le dijo que perderás totalmente la vista en menos de un año.

Mary March, al escuchar esto, se llevó la mano al corazón, llena de angustia al conocer semejante noticia, pero el muchacho comenzó a reírse, una risa apocada y nerviosa, pero que a la vez se mezclaba con un extraño sentimiento de libertad. Como si un tremendo peso que llevaba sobre sus espaldas se hubiera aligerado considerablemente al ver que su secreto por fin había sido descubierto.

—Así que ya lo saben… —Jeremy volvió a bajar la vista, nublándosele los ojos con las lágrimas, por lo que se sacó los anteojos y se secó con la manga de su pijama antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Entienden ahora por qué me alejé de mi familia? No quiero ser una carga para ellos… No quiero ser la carga de nadie…

—No, querido, te equivocas —lo interrumpió Mary, dejando a su esposo, para arrodillarse al lado de la cama del enfermo para tomarlo de las manos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa así? Cuando una familia o amigos te aman, nunca resultarías un estorbo para ellos…

—Mi familia estaba sumida en la pobreza —le dijo el muchacho, agradecido con las cariñosas palabras de aquella buena mujer—, yo no quería que se preocuparan por mí más de lo que ya estaban. Un problema más era lo que menos necesitaban tener.

—¿Piensas volver ahora que tu madre volvió a hacer las paces con tu abuela? —quiso saber Frederick.

El chico negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No. No quiero volver. Perderé la vista tarde o temprano y no pretendo convertirme en un estorbo ni… ni tampoco quiero que nadie me mire con lástima. He tratado de no mezclarme con la gente para no convertirme en un problema para nadie…

Los dos hombres se miraron, poniéndose de acuerdo silenciosamente en que aquel muchacho era una persona muy orgullosa.

—¿Pero es que no quieres volver a ver a tu madre, querido? —insistió la señora March, mirándolo suplicante—. Ella debe estar terriblemente preocupada por ti, y aunque tú no quieras verla, estoy segura de que ella daría cualquier cosa por volver a abrazarte y darte un beso.

Jeremy se le quedó mirando en completo silencio, mordiéndose los labios, pues sabía que ella tenía razón.

—No quiero que sepa que me quedaré ciego. No quiero que se preocupe por mi futuro. Prefiero que no sepa nada más de mí… —bajó la mirada, adolorido—… Le escribí una carta antes de intentar suicidarme… Le escribí que no se preocupara por mí, que yo estaba viviendo y trabajando tranquilamente en Estados Unidos y que me había enamorado de una linda jovencita y que me había olvidado de mis "tontos" sueños de ser un pianista… —sonrió tristemente—… Espero que la carta ya le haya llegado… No quiero que ella siga sufriendo por mi culpa nunca más…

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso, muchacho —le dijo Frederick, sonriendo—. Había llegado a pensar que eras demasiado egoísta como para pensar en los sentimientos de tu madre…

—No quiero que ella sepa sobre mi enfermedad… Eso la haría sufrir muchísimo y quiero ahorrárselo a cualquier precio —sentenció.

—¿Por qué quisiste suicidarte? —preguntó James Laurence, siempre práctico e impasible. Jeremy se le quedó mirando por espacio de algunos largos segundos hasta que por fin reveló sus motivos.

—Amo la música, señor, siempre he deseado ser un gran intérprete y compositor. Mi gran pasión siempre ha sido tocar el piano desde que tengo uso de razón… —alzó temblorosamente sus manos y las contempló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Cuando supe que perdería la vista todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor… Fue como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre mí… Supe de un golpe que jamás lograría cumplir mis sueños, que cuando perdiera la vista jamás volvería a tocar el piano como antes… El sólo hecho de pensar en los errores que cometería al intentar tocarlo me mortificaban terriblemente… Mi vida entera siempre ha girado alrededor de ese sueño. Cuando toco el piano y escucho sus dulces melodías siento que me transporto en un mundo lleno de paz y armonía. Nada me preocupa ni ninguna otra cosa me importa más que estar en ese paraíso lleno de música… —entonces, volviendo la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que los demás no se fijaran en su rostro, Jeremy no pudo evitar que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar más y más lágrimas—. ¿Lo entienden ahora? Vivir en un mundo sin música y rodeado de la oscuridad más pavorosa es algo que me aterroriza. ¡Estar ciego, no poder tocar el piano y estar condenado a ser una carga para los demás por el resto de mi vida no es vida para mí! ¡No quiero vivir una vida vacía cargada de tristezas! ¡Tocar el piano es mi vida y esa vida se terminará muy pronto para mí! ¡Mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido si ya no podré tocar el piano nunca más! —y ya no pudiendo soportar el dolor que había llevado sobre sus espaldas desde el día en que se había enterado de su trágico destino, Jeremy comenzó a llorar amargamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Conmovido por el inmenso dolor que demostraba aquel muchacho tan sensible como singular, Frederick March se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en la cabeza para calmarlo y llamarle la atención.

—Escúchame con atención, jovencito —le dijo con una voz suave y comprensiva, después de todo, Jeremy era tan sólo un chico de 18 años que trataba de aparentar ser fuerte ante la dura realidad que le había tocado realidad cuando en verdad era muy sensible—. Jamás he conocido a alguien que ame tanto la música como tú, ¿pero no te parece triste el tener solamente un objetivo en la vida? ¡Hay tantas cosas por vivir además de la música! Dime, ¿conoces a mi hija Beth?

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Jeremy dejó de llorar poco a poco, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—… La he visto tocar el piano, señor…

—Bien. ¿Sabes que ella adora la música tanto como tú? Su mayor felicidad siempre fue tocar al piano… —su rostro se llenó de orgullo paternal mientras seguía hablando—. Beth es una niña sencilla, amable, cariñosa, siempre preocupada por los demás… —en ese momento, sus ojos se velaron de repente, entristeciéndose—, pero también es una niña muy tímida, delicada y enfermiza… Nunca pasaba un año en el que no se resfriara o tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para correr junto a sus otras hermanas… hasta que el año pasado se enfermó de fiebre escarlatina.

Jeremy se quedó como de piedra al escuchar semejante desgracia, pues sabía muy bien que la escarlatina era una enfermedad muy grave y que generalmente acababa con la vida de las personas más débiles.

—En ese momento yo me encontraba internado en un hospital de Washington y mi esposa Mary se encontraba conmigo para cuidarme. Mi hijita estuvo al borde de la muerte pero mis dos hijas mayores la atendieron con esmero hasta que logró superar la crisis. Fueron unos días realmente espantosos, pero mi hija logró recuperarse poco a poco con la ayuda de su madre. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora ella valora las cosas mucho más que antes, además de la música que tanto ama, sale a pasear por el campo y hasta visita a su tía de vez en cuando —sonrió divertido—, siempre y cuando la acompañe alguna de sus hermanas… El caso es que Beth encontró más motivos para vivir aparte de la música, ahora valora cada aspecto de la vida y sabe mirar más allá de su propio mundo… Tal ves tú puedas hacer lo mismo, ¿no te parece?

Jeremy guardó silencio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo gran admiración por Beth, a quien ahora parecía conocerla muy bien gracias a la descripción de su padre. Ella, tan delicada como aparentaba, había luchado contra la muerte para poder sobrevivir, ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

—No quiero ser grosero, señor March, pero mi situación no es tan parecida como la de su hija —le dijo con suavidad pero sin mucho convencimiento sobre sus propias palabras—. Será muy difícil, pero haré lo posible para encontrar otro motivo para vivir…

—No sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso, hijo —declaró el señor Laurence mientras los esposos March suspiraban aliviados por el mismo motivo—. Debes ser fuerte y enfrentar la adversidad con valor, sólo así los muchachitos se convierten en hombres hechos y derechos… —Y acercándose él también a Jeremy, le colocó amistosamente la mano sobre el hombro, sonriéndole amablemente, el joven pianista lo miró expectante—. Quiero que sepas que las personas ciegas no tienen por qué ser necesariamente un estorbo para los demás; hay escuelas que les enseñan a llevar una vida casi normal. Sé que ahora lo ves todo oscuro, pero confío en que logres valorar tu vida y darle otra dirección.

—Lo intentaré, señor —le dijo más para tranquilizarlo que para sí mismo, pues aún tenía la firme idea de que una persona ciega era un estorbo y que no podía hacer nada por sí misma.

—Debes prometerme que volverás a escribirle a tu madre y que volverás a verla para darle un beso, querido. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que puede sufrir un corazón de madre! —le pidió la señora March con lágrimas en los ojos, apretando la delgada y pálida mano de Jeremy entre las suyas.

—Se lo prometo, señora… —asintió con un leve temblor de labios y llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas, recordando a su querida madre e imaginando lo mucho que estaría sufriendo por culpa suya. Miró a su alrededor, agradecido por la comprensión de aquellas personas que apenas lo conocían.

—… Quiero… Quiero tocar el piano para ustedes…

—Está bien, querido, cuando te mejores lo… —comenzó a decir Mary, pero él la interrumpió.

—No. Quiero tocarlo ahora.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Aún no estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo —replicó preocupada.

Entonces, Jeremy la tomó de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, decidido.

—Debo aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda para hacerlo. No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo sintiéndome miserable.

Al escuchar eso, los dos hombres se miraron complacidos, por fin Jeremy comenzaba a enfrentar su destino con valentía.

—Déjalo que toque el piano si eso es lo que quiere, Mary —le pidió su esposo—. Déjalo si eso es lo que lo hace feliz.

Ella se le quedó mirando un tanto pensativa, pero enseguida lo comprendió todo y le sonrió al joven pianista, asintiendo silenciosamente a su pedido.

Minutos después, grande fue la sorpresa de todos en la planta baja al ver que Jeremy bajaba lentamente por las escaleras apoyado en el brazo del señor March para luego sentarse al piano y comenzar a interpretar algunas hermosas sonatas para todos los presentes, embelesándolos con sus asombrosos dotes como pianista.

Los esposos March, el señor Laurence y Anthony no pudieron reprimir unas lágrimas de compasión al comprender por fin por qué Jeremy se había comportado de aquella manera tan extravagante. Aquel maravilloso talento que poseía de transmitir los sentimientos a través de la música, se perdería para siempre junto con su vista.

Beth, ajena a aquella terrible situación en la que Jeremy estaba atravesando, había quedado completamente embelesada con su soberbia interpretación. Nadie en aquel lugar lograría comprenderlo nunca como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora. Oculta detrás de su hermana Jo, no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar silenciosamente sus mejillas al intuir que aquel muchacho portaba una inmensa pena sobre sus espaldas, deseando ayudarlo con todo su corazón.

Desde aquel momento, Jeremy había decidido que buscaría otro motivo por el qué vivir, y como él era un muchacho con una determinación de piedra, pondría todo de sí para encontrarlo.

_No imaginaba que aquel chico tocara el piano como los ángeles… ¡Hasta lo hace mejor que nuestra Beth por más duro que sea admitirlo! Y aunque aún tiene una mirada llena de tristeza, su manera de ser parece que ha cambiado completamente… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que muy bien! ¿Se están cuidando de la gripe A? espero que sí… Aquí en la Argentina ya van como más de 60 personas muertas en menos de un mes… ¡Terrible! Parece que por fin Jeremy ha dejado atrás su depresión, ¿logrará darle otro rumbo a su vida? ¿Realmente perderá la vista? Hay una atracción silenciosa entre él y Beth… ¿pero lograrán confesarlo? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Mi querida Nerv81: ¡la única lectora que se molesta en dejarme una notita! Aún así prometí terminar esta historia así sea que nadie la esté leyendo ; ) de todas maneras te agradezco un montón que aún la estés aguantando, je XD Como verás, logré escribir un capi más largo : ) Y no vino Milkian porque no pudo, je XD Ahora que Jeremy parece haberse tomado las cosas de otra manera, tal vez logre recuperarse, ¿no te parese? ; ) Creo que la relación entre él y Beth será un paraíso… ¡los dos son tan sensibles y aman tanto la música! ¿Qué pensará Beth cuando sepa de su posible ceguera? Je, pobrecita, deberías venir a Orán en la época de calor… ¡parece un infierno!**_

**La única peli que he visto fue una china que se llama "Héroes Chinos". Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Época de la Caballería", El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Viendo Mujercitas, Detective Conan y Sailor Moon. Sigo descargando los capis de Detective Conan pero ya terminé los que están en audio latino y ahora seguiré con los de audio español. Lo bueno de este doblaje es que conservaron los nombres originales de los personajes. ¡Regresé a mis dibujos! Ahora estoy practicando en dibujar las manos… ¡Ojalá pudiera publicar otra vez una de mis historietas!**

**Un millón de gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	18. Preparándose para el Debut de Jo

**Capítulo 17: Preparándose para el Debut de Jo **

_¡Hoy es el gran día para Jo! Está de más contarles que mi familia y yo nos encontramos muy ansiosos con el debut de Jo como actriz… y también nos morimos de ganas por verla actuar y conocer de qué va su historia… ¡Qué magnífico será todo!_

Jo, sintiéndose más tranquila por la mejora en la actitud de Jeremy tras la reunión del día anterior, decidió salir junto con sus hermanas para mostrarles la ciudad.

Lamentablemente, Laurie no pudo acompañarlas porque tenía que hacer un importante trabajo para la universidad bajo la vigilante mirada de su abuelo; Anthony, como siempre, se encontraba trabajando y Sally se había ido de visita a la casa de una amiga que tenía en la ciudad, así que las cuatro hermanas March volvían a estar reunidas y estaban dispuestas a aprovecharlo.

Salieron a la calle bien abrigadas con sus gabardinas, sombreros, bufandas, manguitos o guantes y cada una de ellas tenía un interés particular para con cada cosa que se topaban en la ciudad: Meg se quedaba maravillada con los escaparates de las grandes tiendas de ropa y, aunque a Amy también le atraían los vestidos, se moría de ansiedad por ir a visitar el Museo de Arte de la ciudad y Beth, se emocionó con la idea de ir a visitar los salones de música que tanto abundaban en el barrio de los artistas.

—¡No puedo creer lo barata que está la ropa en este lugar! —exclamó Meg, sinceramente asombrada con los módicos precios de una tienda de menos categoría que las anteriores—. Hasta podría comprarme un vestido y una sombrilla con el dinero que gano cuidando a los niños King… ¡Oh! ¡Esto es más de lo que me esperaba!

—Lo que pasa es que como ahora las fábricas textiles usan máquinas de coser para confeccionar prendas de vestir en grandes cantidades utilizando menos mano de obra, todo resulta más barato —aclaró Jo, muy orgullosa de su conocimiento.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Pues Anthony me lo contó.

—¿Anthony? Pues ese chico siempre está informado de todo, como Laurie, nada más que sus intereses difieren bastante: a uno de ellos le interesa cosas menos mundanas y al otro todo lo contrario —agregó con una sonrisita maliciosa para después comenzar a reírse junto a su hermana por aquella ocurrencia.

—¿Y en qué diario trabaja tu amigo Anthony? —preguntó una vez que dejaron de reírse.

—En el _New York Chronicle_. Es un diario bastante famoso en esta ciudad, ¿sabes? —replicó, muy ufana.

—¡Oh! Veo que tu "querido" periodista se está tomando muchas molestias para ganar tu corazón, hermanita —ironizó Meg.

—¿Pero qué dices, Meg? —replicó la indignada escritora—. ¿Es que ahora eres tú la sarcástica de la familia? Sabes muy bien que considero a Anthony tan sólo como un amigo más. Además, ese tonto puede llegar a ser tan pesado, engreído y odioso como no tienes idea, y no sabe nada de nada de literatura como lo declara a los cuatro vientos. Y si por las dudas siente algo por mí como tú crees que siente, ya le estaré informando que mi decisión de quedarme soltera y vivir por mi cuenta escribiendo novelas, sigue tan firme como en un principio.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jo, es la vida perfecta para tí —opinó la siempre entrometida Amy, quien había estado escuchándolo todo desde un principio.

Jo, furiosa y con los brazos en jarra, se agachó para dirigirle una terrible mirada asesina a su hermana menor.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que te metieras en las conversaciones de los mayores, hermanita? ¡Las pequeñajas como tú no tienes nada que opinar sobre estos asuntos que no deben incumbirle ni un comino!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo creo que entiendo de amor mucho más que tú, Jo! —replicó Amy de inmediato, poniéndose a la defensiva como cada vez que su hermana la agredía, poniendo los brazos en jarra y con el rostro casi pegado al de Jo—. ¡Tú no te das cuenta de nada aunque las cosas pasen por delante de tus narices! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que el señor Bonne y Laurie están _pérfidamente_ enamorados de ti y no saben cómo hacértelo saber?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo dijiste? —Jo se quedó como piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar semejante declaración. Rápidamente le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, roja como un tomate, tanto por la indignación como la vergüenza—. ¡Mocosa ignorante! ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías juntas?

—¡No soy una ignorante y no son tonterías! —replicó, terca como una mula, ignorando los pedidos de sus hermanas para que guardara silencio—. ¡Beth y Meg también están de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Verdad, chicas? —les preguntó, muy segura de lo que decía.

Aquella inesperada pregunta y la terrible y fría mirada asesina de Jo pusieron a las sorprendidas hermanas contra las cuerdas, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que balbucear incoherencias.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tienen miedo de hablar? —insistió Amy, decidida a que su hermana supiera de una vez por todas la verdad, pero ésta, dando un bufido de fastidio, la tomó por las mejillas y las pellizcó tan fuerte que la hizo chillar de dolor.

—¡Ya me tienes harta con tus conjeturas estúpidas, Amy! ¡Me voy de aquí!

Y girando sobre sus pies, la furiosa chica se dispuso a marcharse de allí sin más ni más.

—¡Pero, Jo! ¿A dónde vas? —quiso saber la preocupada Meg.

Sin volverse para mirarla, Jo respondió entre dientes:

—¡Me voy al teatro para prepararme! Esta noche es mi debut como actriz y me _encantaría_ que ustedes estuvieran allí para animarme. ¡Adiós!

—¡Pfffhhh! ¡Pero qué pésimo humor tiene esta arpía! —se quejó Amy, con los brazos cruzados, por lo que su hermana de detuvo y le replicó sin volver el rostro hacia ella.

—¡Ah, Amy! ¡Se dice "perdidamente", no "pérfidamente", mocosa ignorante y presuntuosa!

Y mientras se marchaba de allí a las grandes zancadas, Amy frunció la boca y le sacó la lengua, ofendida.

Meg, mirando a su alrededor bastante preocupada, agregó:

—Bien, ¿y ahora cómo volveremos al hotel?

—No lo sé —respondió Beth, también mirando un tanto intimidada a su alrededor—. ¿Alguna sabe el camino de regreso?

—¿Eh? Pues yo no —dijo Amy, quien recién se había dado cuenta de que podían considerarse perdidas.

XOX

La obra de teatro en la que actuaba Jo comenzaba a las ocho de la noche y era la primera función de tantas otras que iban a representar a lo largo de aquella semana, si tenían éxito. Pero, por ser la primera vez que actuaba profesionalmente frente a tanta gente, nuestra joven protagonista tenía los pelos de punta por lo nerviosa que se encontraba, agregando el hecho, claro, de haberse enterado aquella misma tarde, por boca de sus hermanas, que Laurie y Anthony estaban interesados en ella.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué tontos son! —se quejó mientras intentaba arreglarse su corto cabello frente al tocador.

—¿Qué dijiste, Jo? —inquirió Laura, su compañera de reparto, quien se encontraba a su lado maquillándose para la obra. Ésta era una chica menuda, pálida y de largos y lisos cabellos castaños que le hacía recordar el suyo a Jo, antes de que lo vendiera para ayudar a su padre cuando estaba enfermo.

—Nada. Solamente son puras tonterías sin importancia —respondió, tratando de estar más calmada, pues aquella noche debía estar completamente concentrada en la obra. Pero eso era algo que no le iba a resultar tan fácil, pues, como suele pasar en el joven corazón de una chica en plena edad de tener novio, la puerta hacia el amor ya estaba abierta a pesar de que ésta se negara a ingresar a su interior. Aunque su corazón permaneciera duro como el granito, la curiosidad era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar por alto aquel descubrimiento.

Todo en el teatro eran idas y corridas para tenerlo todo a punto para la hora señalada del comienzo de la obra. Con los nervios crispados y la ansiedad a punto de desbordar a todo el mundo, todos confiaban en que la revolucionaria obra daría qué hablar a la gente y a los periódicos. El señor Hill, que así se llamaba el dueño de aquel pequeño teatro, confiaba en que por fin sus obras se tomarían en serio y que aquella sería un éxito rotundo, pues la historia tenía de todo: realismo, un amor tortuoso, ideales revolucionarios, comedia y aventura. En fin, una buena historia que daría mucho de qué hablar y mucho en qué pensar.

—Ya son las siete de la tarde… —comentó la hermosa Evangeline, mirando hacia el reloj de cuerda que estaba sobre una mesa. Ésta era una actriz con mucha experiencia y contaba ya con más de 30 años de edad, era rubia, blanca y de ojos celestes—. ¿No están nerviosas, chicas?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Ésta es la primera vez que actúo frente a tanta gente! —exclamó Laura, peinándose con mano temblorosa y sin lograr hacerse un buen peinado.

—Deja que yo te ayude —se ofreció Evangeline, tomando el peine, las trabas y la peluca—. ¿Y tú, Jo? ¿No estás nerviosa?

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada! —mintió la joven, maldiciéndose en su interior al darse cuenta de que no podía dominar sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a la obra y los desacertados comentarios de Amy.

Evangeline y Laura se sonrieron, pues se notaba de lejos que Jo estaba mintiendo y que tan sólo intentaba mostrarse valiente.

—¿Vendrá tu novio a verte, Laura? —preguntó la mujer.

—Claro que sí. ¡Robert está tan orgulloso de que yo sea actriz que no se perdería mi debut por nada del mundo! ¿Ves esas hermosas rosas que están en aquel jarrón de la esquina? Él me las obsequió para que me dieran buena suerte —exclamó con las mejillas arreboladas.

Entonces, las dos mujeres batieron las palmas muy excitadas y felices, pero Jo intentó no prestarle atención al asunto.

—¿Y tú, Jo? Sé que vendrá toda tu familia a verte, ¿pero vendrá también tu novio? —quiso saber Evangeline.

—Yo no tengo novio ni jamás lo tendré —fue la cortante respuesta de la aludida.

—¿Pero por qué dices eso? ¿Es que te peleaste con él? —quiso saber Laura.

—¿Pelearme con quién? ¡Ya les dije que yo no tengo novio! —aclaró, furiosa, ¿por qué le resultaba tan difícil a la gente comprender que siempre hay alguna chica que no necesita tener novio?

—¿Pero es que ese joven alto y castaño que siempre está esperándote a la salida de nuestras prácticas no es tu novio?

—¿Te refieres a Anthony? ¡Qué va! ¡Si tan sólo es un buen amigo mío! —se rió, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Laura y Evangeline se miraron perplejas, pues hubieran jurado que aquel muchacho estaba totalmente enamorado de su compañera. Pero antes de que se recuperaran de esa aclaración, un muchacho que se encargaba de las encomiendas, ingresó al cuarto para dejarles un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

—Para la señorita Josephine March —anunció.

Las tres actrices se quedaron boquiabiertas, y viendo que Jo no reaccionaba para ir a recibirlo, Evangeline se tomó la molestia de hacerlo con la plena intención de averiguar el nombre de quien la enviaba.

—"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes: Laurie" —leyó entre sorprendida y ofendida—. ¡Oh! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¿Por qué te lo tenías escondido y no nos lo querías contar? ¡Realmente tienes novio y por lo visto no es el muchacho que siempre está esperándote!

—¡Uf! ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decirlo? —se quejó Jo, brincando de su asiento—. ¡Yo no tengo novio y no pienso tenerlo jamás! ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene que insistirme con eso justo en éste día? ¡Laurie es otro amigo mío y nada más!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No te pongas así, amiga! —Laura quiso calmarla, abanicando las manos rápidamente para restarle importancia al asunto—. Debemos estar lo más concentradas posible para actuar esta noche. ¡Este será nuestro debut como actrices, Jo! —terminó diciendo muy emocionada, olvidando por completo el tema de los novios.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó la aludida, batiendo las palmas de las manos muy emocionada, ¡por fin uno de sus sueños se haría realidad! Tal vez, si su actuación gustara a otro director, podría interpretar _Hamlet_.

Laura y Evangeline se miraron muy contentas, ¡Jo era tan voluble y se le pasaban tan rápido las rabietas!

Desde ese momento, nuestra joven escritora no volvió a pensar en sus pretendientes, sus pensamientos estaban ahora enfocados en uno de los episodios más importantes de su vida: actuar en una verdadera obra de teatro.

XOX

A todo eso, en las habitaciones del hotel en donde se habían hospedado los Laurence y los March, todos se encontraban preparándose para la gran noche, llenos de ansiedad y expectativa.

—¡Uuuy! ¡Me muero de ganas por ver actuar a Jo! ¡Apresúrate, mamita! —exclamó la impaciente Amy mientras se debatía muy excitada entre las manos de su madre que la estaba ayudando a ponerse uno de los hermosos vestidos que tía Martha les había obsequiado a cada una de las hermanas para aquella ocasión.

—No vas a estar lista a tiempo si sigues moviéndote así, querida —le advirtió la sonriente madre mientras intentaba abrochar los botones del vestido color celeste pálido.

—¿Sabes, mamita? Cuando Jo se enfadó y nos dejó en pleno centro de la ciudad, fue a Beth quien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de llamar a un taxi a pesar de que no teníamos dinero y pagarle recién aquí en el hotel.

—Pero también fue idea de Beth el que paseáramos un poco por el centro antes de llamar al taxi —agregó Meg, muy orgullosa de su hermana—. ¡Hay que ver lo inteligente que resultó ser nuestra tímida hermanita!

Mary March rió dulcemente al escuchar lo mucho que sus hijas se querían entre sí a pesar de que eras muy diferentes entre ellas. ¡Daba gracias a Dios que a pesar de las feroces peleas entre Amy y Jo (que eran las más volátiles y de carácter fuerte de todas), siempre podían contar con los sabios concejos de Meg y Beth, sus otras hermanas de carácter más tranquilo y reservado.

—Por lo que veo nuestra querida Beth está creciendo —agregó la madre.

—Y el hecho de que haya superado su enfermedad la ha vuelto un poco más resuelta de lo que era —apuntó Meg mientras giraba sobre sí misma para ver cómo los gráciles pliegues de su elegante vestido de seda verde claro volaban a su alrededor.

Amy, emocionada, también quiso hacer lo mismo, pero con tan mala fortuna que tropezó con el alzapiés y cayó de bruces al suelo alfombrado, provocando las risas de su hermana y su madre.

—¡Eh! Yo no le veo la gracia en ningún lado, ¿saben? —se quejó la niña entre enfadada y avergonzada, levantándose penosamente mientras Beth ingresaba a la pequeña sala de estar del cuarto.

—¡Oh, Amy! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la jovencita que a pesar de llevar un bonito vestido de color rosa pálido y algunas sencillas florecillas en el cabello recogido, no perdía su encanto infantil ni su natural humildad.

—Sí… ¿Está listo papá?

—Sí. Ya se fue a buscar al señor Laurence.

—Y yo tengo que ir a buscar a Sally. Seguramente ya debe estar lista —agregó Meg., pues su amiga también estaba hospedándose en el mismo hotel.

—Entonces nosotras vamos a buscar a tía Martha si ya estamos todas listas, queridas —les propuso la señora March, mirando hacia el hermoso reloj de pared que se encontraba al lado del elegante hogar que había en la sala de estar—. Falta ya menos de una hora para que empiece la función.

—¡Hurra! ¡Qué bien! —festejó la siempre dicharachera Amy, dando un salto y batiendo las manos, emocionada con la idea de ver a su hermana Jo en las tablas. ¡Que orgullo más grande le producía el tener una pariente famosa entre ellos!

Y mientras cada una de las March se iba retirando de la habitación, la menor se quedó unos instantes en ella, mirando embelesada a su alrededor, soñando.

—¡Aaaahhh! ¡Cómo me gustaría vivir en un lugar tan elegante como éste! ¡Sería tan feliz!

—¡Amy! ¡Date prisa que llegamos tarde! —la llamó Meg desde el pasillo, por lo que Amy salió disparada del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

XOX

—¿Usted también irá a ver el debut de Jo, señora Kirke? —le preguntó el elegante Laurie mientras bajaba por las escaleras vestido con su mejor traje.

—Por supuesto, señor Laurence —le sonrió la señora, dándole los últimos toques a su cabello frente al espejo del pasillo de la planta baja—, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Qué le parece si nos vamos juntos en el carruaje que hice pedir, madame? —le propuso, ofreciéndole el brazo con caballerosidad.

—¡Oh, señor Laurence! ¡Pero qué cosas dice usted! —se rió, sujetándose de él y, mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de calle, agregó—: algunos de los habitantes de esta casa también irán a ver a su amiga en el teatro, ¿sabe? Es una lástima que el trabajo de mi esposo lo aleje tanto de esta casa, pero estoy completamente segura de que él también iría a verla.

—Estoy seguro de que así sería, señora Kirke. Sería un completo éxito para Jo si el teatro se llenara en su primera actuación —replicó muy emocionado.

"¡Oh, Jo! —pensó—. ¡Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu carrera! Algún día espero poder ser lo suficientemente valioso para ti como para que pudieras aceptarme como tu futuro esposo… ¿Te imaginas? ¡Iría a verte en todas tus actuaciones!".

—Debemos darnos prisa —la señora Kirke lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos—. Falta un poco más de media hora para que comience la obra.

—No se preocupe, mi buena señora, llegaremos a tiempo si se lo pido al co…

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —los sorprendió una voz débil pero desprovista de casi toda emoción.

Laurie y la señora Kirke se volvieron hacia las escaleras, sorprendiéndose al encontrar al joven y pálido Jeremy Williams parado endeblemente sobre los escalones, sujetado firmemente al pasamano y completamente vestido para la ocasión.

—Pe-pero Jeremy… Aún no te has recuperado lo suficiente como para salir afuera —le advirtió Laurie.

—Es cierto, hijito —lo apoyó la señora de la casa—. Afuera hace mucho frío y podrías sufrir una terrible recaída.

—Si me abrigo bien no pasa nada —insistió.

—Posiblemente, pero el doctor nos dijo que sería mejor que te quedaras aquí por lo menos una semana más —replicó la mujer.

Jeremy frunció el entrecejo, disgustado. Él no era una persona que diera marcha atrás tan fácilmente, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que le hicieran cambiar de parecer.

—No me importa lo que diga el doctor, yo iré si eso es lo que quiero.

—¡Pero hay que ver lo terco que eres! —rebatió Laurie, llevándose la mano a la frente, suspirando—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto es por tu bien?

—Ya lo sé —asintió—, pero sería una falta muy grave de mi parte si no estuviera presente en el debut de Miss Jo porque ella… ella… —bajó la vista un tanto avergonzado— ella arriesgó su vida por mí aquella vez…

—¡Oh, querido, yo te entiendo muy bien! —exclamó la sensible señora Kirke, subiendo las escaleras para tomarlo del brazo—. Pero no creo que la señorita Jo quisiera que te arriesgaras así por ella…

El muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos, demostrando su obstinación.

—Iré igual de todos modos. Y si ustedes no quieren llevarme, me iré por mis propios medios.

—¡Oh, querido! —exclamó la mujer, mirando entonces hacia Laurie, afligida—. ¡Qué problema! Realmente está decidido a ir… ¿Qué haremos?

Laurie miró a Jeremy, y éste hizo lo mismo también, desafiándolo, por lo que comprendió que él ya había tomado una decisión y que ya no se echaría para atrás.

—Bueno… el coche es cerrado y si se abriga muy bien y no toma frío, supongo que no habrá problema…

Jeremy sonrió imperceptiblemente a pesar que por dentro estaba saltando de júbilo. Tal vez tendría la suerte de ver a Beth…

XOX

Mientras tanto, en la redacción del _New York __Chronicle_, Anthony se encontraba trabajando a mil por hora para poder terminar su trabajo a tiempo y prácticamente volar hacia el teatro en donde Jo iba a presentar su obra. Pero al angustiado periodista, por más que se esforzara, le parecía que nunca iba a terminarlo, pues siempre había otra hoja más qué corregir y otro párrafo más qué escribir a máquina. Lleno de angustia miraba cada tanto al reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared y se sentía morir al ver que el tiempo se le acababa para llegar al inicio de la obra.

—¡Maldición!¡Ya faltan quince minutos! —se quejó al borde del histerismo.

—¿Aún no terminas con tu trabajo, amigo? —le preguntó su compañero y amigo Steven, quien hacía rato se había marchado a su casa y ahora regresaba a buscarlo para ir juntos al teatro para ver el debut de la favorita de su amigo.

—No, y todo gracias a los caprichos del gobernador… ¡Si me hubiera atendido a la hora que habíamos concertado la cita en vez de irse a jugar al criquet no me vería metido en éste dilema! —escribió furioso, por lo que no pudo evitar cometer un error, viéndose entonces obligado a arrancar la hoja de la máquina y recomenzar otra vez—. Tengo que entregarle este dichoso reporte al impresor esta misma noche para que salga en el diario mañana mismo… ¡El director me matará si no lo termino a tiempo!

Dando un suspiro, Steve se inclinó y apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio de su amigo para mirarlo lastimeramente.

—Realmente no tienes suerte, viejo… Todos nosotros iremos a verla, hasta el jefe irá también… —no pudo evitar sonreír— porque quiere saber cómo es la jovencita que obligó a uno de sus periodistas esconderse bajo su escritorio poniendo así en peligro su empleo…

Anthony lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Ya deja de fastidiarme, ¿quieres? Vete ya si no quieres llegar tarde, yo iré en cuanto termine esto.

—Muy bien, como quieras, sigue trabajando como una mula de carga… —se dirigió contoneándose alegremente hacia la puerta—. Espero que termines eso a tiempo. ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos… —se despidió de mal humor, viéndolo desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Suspiró con tristeza, ¡ojalá pudiera ser él el que cruzara aquella puerta!

Nuevamente miró hacia el reloj y grande fue su desesperación al darse cuenta de que tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara la función y un nuevo capítulo en la vida de su amiga. Desesperado, dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño ramo de flores que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas. Se lo había comprado a Jo para dárselo al término de la función.

—Jo… —susurró lleno de angustia.

Unos minutos después, se alzaba el telón en el teatro y daba inicio al primer acto de la obra de nuestra protagonista, quien, detrás de las bambalinas, suspiraba llena de ansiedad el ver que muy pronto debería actuar frente a un gran público por primera vez en su vida.

—"¡Renzo! ¡Renzo! ¿En dónde estás, amigo mío? ¡Dime si las terribles noticias que escuché sobre tu prometida son ciertas! ¿Es verdad que rompió vuestro compromiso para prometerse con Nino, tu peor enemigo? ¡Oh! ¡Qué filosa y mortal daga debe haberse incrustado en tu corazón al saberlo!" —recitó el actor que encarnaba a su "mejor amigo", llamándola así a escena, así que, luego de apretujar el gorro entre sus manos, Jo se lo colocó mientras sentía cómo le temblaban sus piernas, presa del nerviosismo. Con paso lento y casi heroico, se dirigió hacia el escenario, ingresando en él.

—"¡Bruno! ¡Qué felicidad el verte de nuevo en éste frío día de invierno, pero que mortal ha sido tu mensaje! ¿Qué han dicho de mí esas malas personas a las que siempre escuchas tú y mi novia? ¡Maldito Nino si a ti es a quien debo semejante desgracia! ¡Juro por mi vida que acabaré con su inapreciable vida al igual que a la traicionera de mi prometida!" —recitó sus líneas lo mejor que pudo, rezando porque todo saliera bien.

_Jo a comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos como actriz profesional en un verdadero teatro… ¡Me emociona tanto verla actuar y que todo el mundo esté pendiente de sus palabras! Y como siempre, está interpretando al malo de la historia… ¿Cuándo será el día en el que interprete a una grácil doncella enamorada? Eso es algo que nunca me esperaría, pero igual, eso no me importa, ¡porque ella se ve estupenda actuando!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que bien! Y también espero que les haya gustado este capi : ) ¿Logrará Anthony llegar a tiempo para ver la actuación de Jo? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Jo ahora que sabe que él y Laurie la aman? ¿Beth y Jeremy se encontrarán en el teatro? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

_**Querida Nerv81: Nop, no saqué la idea de la pérdida de visión de Jeremy de mi problema de vista, pero sé cómo es estar ciego porque en un tiempo lo estuve cuando tenía cinco años gracias a un accidente provocado por mi hermano. Lo de Jeremy es más una cuestión de madurez tanto para él como para Beth, ya lo verás. Mmm, je, seguramente las demás lectoras esperaban algo realmente romántico en esta historia, pero justamente eso es lo que menos soy, je. ¡No puedo dejar de escribir como escribo¡ Tendré en cuanta esa peli, me encantan las pelis asiáticas ^_^ No me ofenderé si alguna vez te deja de gustar este fic, son cosas de la vida, je XD**_

**Las pelis que he visto son "28 Días", "La Jornada de Fanny", "El Asesino de las Medias de Seda", "Las Cronicas de Narnia, el León, la Bruja y el Ropero" y otras pelis que he agarrado comenzadas, una peli china de un torneo entre cocineros y otra de unos arqueólogos que viajan hacia la Edad Media en una máquina del tiempo. Sigo leyendo el manga de YuYu Hakusho y ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la India Colonial y Un Cadáver en la Biblioteca. Ya terminé de ver el animé de Mujercitas y comenzaré a ver el de Card Captor Sakura en su lugar además de seguir viendo Sailor Moon y Detective Conan. Y sigo descargando los capis de Detective Conan.**

**¡Un millón de gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	19. Anthony Decide Olvidarse de Jo

**Capítulo 18: Anthony Decide Olvidarse de Jo**

_¡Estoy tan emocionada! Ver actuar a Jo sobre un verdadero escenario me llena de orgullo… ¡No hay nada mejor que tener una hermana famosa y hacérselo saber a todo el mundo! …Pero a pesar de su talento su corazón sigue siendo muy frío y creo que muy pronto sufrirá las consecuencias… _

—"¡Nino! ¡Nino! ¿En dónde estás amor mío? ¡Mi rostro palidece cuando pienso que ya nunca más volveré a estar contigo!" —Laura gemía lastimeramente apoyada contra la pared de utilería, interpretando a Marcella, la prometida del protagonista y ex novia del villano, capturada por éste en una oscura y solitaria habitación de un edificio abandonado de los "Cinco Puntos", obligada a volver a aceptarlo como a su prometido y esperar la angustiosa noticia del asesinato de Nino.

Así marchaba la historia que tenía a todo el mundo muy intrigado por lo que continuaría después. La familia March, los Laurence, Sally, Jeremy y la señora Kirke se encontraban sentados en la misma fila, orgullosos por el éxito que parecía tener la obra de Jo sobre todos los concurrentes.

Al joven Jeremy le hubiera gustado sentarse al lado de Beth (que le había parecido verla realmente hermosa con su vestido de gala), pero desgraciadamente le había tocado sentarse entre la señora Kirke y Laurie. De vez en cuando, cuando la obra le daba un poco de respiro, volvía su rostro hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba sentada la niña, pareciéndole que ella también hacía lo mismo con él. Pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse y hasta sonrojarse de que otra de las jovencitas parecía observarlo también, poniéndolo nervioso.

Cuando por fin llegó el entretiempo y los espectadores salieron a la galería para respirar aire fresco, tomar algunos refrigerios y conversar acerca de la obra, Sally se reunió con Meg para poder hablar tranquilamente acerca de Jeremy.

—¿Has notado cómo me miraba durante la obra, Meg? —le preguntó muy emocionada—. Estoy segura de que Jeremy siente lo mismo que yo.

—¿De verdad, Sally? ¡Ni cuenta me había dado! —exclamó, tomándola de las manos—. La obra de Jo me tenía realmente entretenida… —se lamentó.

—¡Oh, Meg! ¡Estoy tan contenta! —siguió la muchacha, juntando las manos, muy ilusionada con la idea—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Él es un chico tan guapo… ¡Es un sueño!

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda —asintió—. Jeremy es el muchacho más apuesto que he visto en mi vida. ¡Mi enhorabuena, amiga! ¡Qué buen gusto tienes para los chicos! —la felicitó, dándole palmaditas en el esbelto hombro de Sally.

—¡Oh, Meg! ¡Qué cosas dices! —exclamó, sonrojándose.

Las dos chicas estaban tan entretenidas con su charla que no se habían dado cuenta de que Beth se encontraba detrás de ellas, escuchándolo todo, y, sin lograr entender el por qué, sintiendo como si cada una de esas palabras se clavara cruelmente sobre su dulce corazón, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal, herida y angustiada... Jamás en su vida se había sentido así y estaba muy asustada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ponerse a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a toda esa gente extraña.

Pero cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras que Sally cruzó con su hermana, la afligieron aún más.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que mis padres no querrán que me case con él porque no es de clase alta como nosotros… —le contó sintiéndose muy deprimida. Su lindo rostro rebelaba la gran preocupación que la había embargado.

—Mira, por ese asunto no tienes por qué preocuparte, amiga —la tranquilizó de inmediato con una sonrisa confidente.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas… Tú no tuviste problemas en conseguir comprometerte con el muchacho que amas, pero en mi caso es diferente, mis padres jamás permitirán que me case con alguien pobre por más buena persona que fuera.

—¡Ah, ah! Si te digo que no te preocupes por eso, Sally, es que no debes preocuparte por eso —le negó con el dedo, dejando a su amiga bastante perpleja— ¿Sabes? Laurie me contó que su abuelo descubrió que Jeremy proviene de la aristocracia inglesa y que muy pronto heredará la inmensa fortuna de la familia Williams.

Tanto Sally como Beth se quedaron paralizadas, impactadas con aquella noticia.

—¡Oh, Meg! ¿Lo dices en serio? No me mientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sally con lágrimas de esperanza en sus ojos, aferrándose a los brazos de su amiga.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Meg? ¡Mis padres no se opondrán a nuestro compromiso! ¡Oh, Meg! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Por fin encontré al hombre ideal para mí!

Y mientras Sally se dejaba llevar por sus sueños de casada, la mortificación de Beth había alcanzado niveles más que tolerables para ella, llegando a sentir un inmenso dolor en su cálido y sencillo corazón, confundiéndola aún más: ¿por qué estaba sintiendo tanta angustia luego de haber escuchado a la amiga de su hermana confesarle su amor por Jeremy? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? No podía comprenderlo, ni con su mente ni con su corazón. Estaba demasiado confundida y dolida como para descubrir la verdadera razón de su dolor.

—Oye, Beth; ¿cómo te va pareciendo la obra de Jo? Es estupenda, ¿no? —le preguntó la siempre animada Amy, pero la aludida no la había escuchado, permaneciendo en completo silencio mirando sin ver hacia un punto imaginario que se ubicaba más allá de su hermana menor, con su mente perdida en un mar de pensamientos confusos.

—Oye, Beth; ¿te sientes bien? ¡Beth! —exclamó, alzando la voz, logrando sobresaltar a su hermana, volviéndola a la realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Amy? ¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió un tanto confundida, como si recién se hubiera despertado de una profunda ensoñación.

—Te preguntaba si te estaba gustando la obra porque a mí me parece estupenda.

—¡Oh, sí! La obra me parece muy interesante… —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, llamando la atención de la curiosa Amy, quien la miró de reojo, suspicaz.

—Oye, Beth… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? Te noto un poco rara…

—¿Quién, yo? ¡Nada que ver, Amy! —se negó, abanicando las manos y sonriéndole nerviosamente—. Es sólo que como no estoy acostumbrada a estar en lugares como éstos, rodeada de tanta gente…. Me asusta un poco, ¿sabes?

—Sí, claro… —replicó no muy convencida con aquella explicación, pues sonaba más a excusa que otra cosa.

En un vano intento de escapar al escrutinio de su hermana, Beth huyó hacia donde se encontraba el señor Laurence y, como iba con la cabeza gacha, no se dio cuenta sino hasta último momento de que el mismísimo Jeremy se encontraba conversando con él, por lo que no pudo evitar aquel encuentro. ¡Y ni siquiera sabía por qué no quería encontrarse cara a cara con él si le parecía un chico muy simpático y un maravilloso pianista!

—¿Qué te ha parecido la magnífica obra de tu hermana, Beth? No sabía que Jo tenía tanto talento para escribir dramas de teatro —le comentó el buen señor Laurence en cuanto la vio llegar, ajeno a las tribulaciones de su vecina favorita.

Jeremy la miró de soslayo y a Beth le pareció que él se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Me gustó mucho —respondió con su habitual suavidad, tratando de ignorar los fuertes golpeteos de su propio corazón. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que Jeremy se encontraba a su lado?

—¿Qué te parece este cabezota de Jeremy, Beth? El muy testarudo, a pesar de estar enfermo, quiso venir a ver actuar a tu hermana Jo.

Antes de contestarle, la jovencita no pudo evitar dirigir una tímida mirada hacia el mencionado muchacho, pero como estaba al lado de su querido amigo, el señor Laurence, se sintió con el valor suficiente como para contestar.

—… Yo… me siento muy alagada por la lealtad que le tiene a mi hermana Jo…, pero creo que debería cuidarse más, o si no, no podrá verla actuar muy seguido si sufre otra recaída.

—Trataré de seguir su consejo, miss Elizabeth —le dijo con una casi imperceptible media sonrisa en su rostro inexpresivo. Estaba muy nervioso y no entendía cómo aquella simple niña lo hacía sentir de esa manera, pues jamás se había sentido así con otras mujeres.

Lamentablemente para Jeremy, la voz le salió demasiada fría e inexpresiva gracias a su flema inglesa, por lo que la pobre Beth se sintió muy incómoda e intimidada, quedándose completamente muda, mirando fijamente hacia sus zapatos color café. James Laurence pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que trató de arreglarlo todo con una sonora y jovial carcajada, poniendo su pesada pero afectuosa mano sobre el esbelto hombro de la jovencita.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Creo que ese consejo deberías seguirlo tú también, pequeña.

Beth levantó la cabeza y le sonrió candorosamente, una sonrisa tan tranquila y afable que Jeremy no pasó por alto, era como si ella lograra transmitirle toda la paz que él tanto anhelaba con desesperación.

—Mi papá también me dijo lo mismo.

—Entonces creo que ambos deberíamos seguir sus consejos —opinó el muchacho con un tono muy amable, tratando de no volver a intimidarla, moderando su carácter.

—Sí —asintió dulcemente, percatándose del cambio de tono de Jeremy, valorándolo por las molestias que se tomaba para no volver a asustarla.

—¿Qué le ha parecido hasta ahora la obra de mi hermana Jo, señor Williams? —Meg le preguntó de improviso, uniéndoseles a la charla junto a una tímida pero decidida Sally.

—Me ha parecido muy interesante, miss Meg —le respondió inclinándose con caballerosidad.

—¿De veras? Mi amiga Sally también es de la misma opinión —la miró adrede—. Díselo.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro… Me pareció muy interesante también y… y espero que tenga un final inolvidable —apenas le salieron aquellas palabras de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Y mientras Sally y Jeremy iniciaban una conversación acerca de la obra, la pobre Beth no pudo evitar sentirse excluida, casi herida, viendo ante ella a una verdadera dama que podía eclipsarla como mujer ante cualquier hombre, y sobre todo, ante Jeremy…

Asustada por aquel inesperado descubrimiento, Beth intentó huir hacia donde se encontraban sus padres pero Meg la detuvo por el brazo para susurrarle alegremente al oído:

—¿Has visto qué linda pareja forman Sally y Jeremy? ¡Estoy tan contenta por ella! ¿Sabes? pienso ayudarla en todo lo que pueda para que se casen…

—S-sí… —asintió la afligida Beth, apuñalada en el corazón sin querer por su propia hermana y, sintiéndose terriblemente traicionada, se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, dejándola perpleja y con la palabra en la boca.

—¿No notas a Beth algo extraña? —le preguntó Amy de repente, parándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados y con la nariz graciosamente fruncida.

—Sí…, muy extraña… —respondió Meg, sin quitar su preocupada mirada de Beth mientras ésta se alejaba apresuradamente de ellas.

Beth supo disimular muy bien su dolor frente a su padre pero no ante su madre, que se percató inmediatamente de que algo no andaba bien con su hija, de que algo la afligía de sobremanera. Pero como aquel no era el sitio indicado para preguntarle qué le ocurría, la señora March decidió que dejaría el cuestionario para más adelante, cuando estuvieran a solas.

Cuando se enunció que el entretiempo llegaba a su fin para así dar inicio a la segunda y última parte de la obra "El Renegado de Italia", todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el palco para ocupar sus respectivos lugares. Grande fue el dolor de Beth cuando se dio cuenta de que Sally se había sentado al lado de Jeremy por pedido de Meg a Laurie, quien, gustoso de darle una mano de _Cupido_ a su amiga, le había cedido el asiento.

Sintiéndose superada por la decisión de Sally en conquistar a Jeremy, Beth intentó seguir la locuaz conversación de Laurie, quien se había sentado a su lado ocupando el antiguo asiento de Meg hasta que por fin la segunda parte de la obra dio inicio y el jovencito nuevamente se quedó callado, embobado con la actuación de su adorada Jo.

Con la mirada puesta sobre el escenario pero con la mente puesta sobre Jeremy y Sally, Beth intentaba poner sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos en orden a pesar de que sentía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón terriblemente pesado y adolorido. Aquel extraño asunto ya le era insoportable y no veía la hora de estar en su propia casa, bajo las seguras mantas de su cama para llorar a su antojo, abrazada a Milkian.

Ajena a lo que le sucedía a su hermana, Jo apareció en escena para ofrecer un acalorado y furioso monólogo de Renzo, proclamando su tremendo odio hacia el héroe de aquella trama: Nino, quien por sus ideales, valentía y gran bondad había conquistado el corazón de Marcella, su antigua prometida. Mientras recitaba sus líneas, la chica miró disimuladamente hacia el palco que ocupaban su familia y sus amigos, sintiéndose muy feliz al verlos disfrutar de lo que ella les ofrecía con toda su alma, pero su felicidad casi desapareció cuando otra vez no pudo encontrar a una de las personas que más le interesaba que estuviera allí.

"¿En dónde estará Anthony? —se preguntó un tanto desilusionada y hasta enfadada—. Espero que esté presenciando todo esto… Quiero saber lo que opinará sobre mi actuación y la obra".

Tanto para ella como para Beth el tiempo les pareció eterno por diferentes razones, pero para Sally fue una noche maravillosa ya que Jeremy, a pesar de su apariencia fría y distante, era un buen conocedor del teatro y un caballero con todas las de la ley. Meg estaba muy feliz por ella y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera para que lo conquistara, ignorando que su hermana se sentía fuertemente atraída hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Anthony ya le había entregado su reporte al impresor y, poniéndose el abrigo y agarrado el modesto ramo de flores, salió corriendo hacia la calle para tomar un taxi y dirigirse inmediatamente hacia el teatro. Desafortunadamente, no encontró ninguno en la parada y los tranvías ya no estaban funcionando, por lo que se vio obligado a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia su destino, esquivando a los pocos transeúntes que caminaban por la mojada acera. Tan apurado estaba que por poco lo atropelló un carro justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle, provocando que tropezara contra el cordón de la vereda y cayera sobre un charco de agua, ensuciando su mejor abrigo y las flores.

Sacudiendo el agua de sus manos y del ramo, Anthony se puso de pie mientras maldecía su mala suerte para luego ponerse en camino nuevamente, temiendo que la obra de Jo ya estuviera a punto de terminar.

Entre tanto, cuando por fin el odiado Renzo caía muerto por un disparo efectuado por la valerosa y decidida Marcella en defensa de su amado y herido Nino, la pareja proclamó nuevamente su mutuo amor y su ferviente deseo de comenzar una nueva vida en la floreciente ciudad de New York, cimentándose en sus ideales de justicia e igualdad para todos.

Cuando cayó el telón y los actores aparecieron en escena para recibir el afectuoso y entusiasta aplauso de un público emocionado por aquella romántica historia llena de heroísmo. Jo estaba radiante, aquel que no había sido su verdadero sueño se había hecho realidad sin quererlo, y todo gracias a un empujoncito que Anthony le había dado.

Tanto ella como Laura y Evangeline recibieron flores y, mientras seguían recibiendo acalorados aplausos, saludaron al público junto a sus compañeros.

Tanto la familia March, los Laurence, Sally, Jeremy y la señora Kirke fueron los que más aplaudieron, emocionados por el triunfo de Jo. Frederick, Mary y tía Martha se sentían muy orgullosos por ella; Meg y Beth lloraban de emoción y la pequeña Amy no paraba de saltar mientras gritaba: "¡Ella es mi hermana! ¡Ella es mi hermana!". Pero Laurie era el que más festejaba de todos ellos, aplaudiendo y gritando con toda su energía.

Minutos más tarde, luego de que Jo se hubiera cambiado de ropa y quitado el maquillaje, se reunió con su familia y sus amigos, quienes la recibieron muy alborozados en la galería, felicitándola por su éxito.

—¡Nunca me sentí tan importante como ahora, Jo! ¡Eres una actriz estupenda! Me muero por contárselo a mis amigas —exclamó Amy con su habitual e innata vanidad, abrazando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas y riendo animadamente.

—¡Oh, Amy! Qué cosas dices… —le dijo Jo mientras la abrazaba también—. Eres una vanidosa sin remedio pero tu alegría es tan contagiosa que no puedo resistirme a ella.

—Su historia fue muy interesante, miss Jo —la felicitó Jeremy con su habitual impasibilidad.

—Gracias, Jeremy; pero no tendrías que haber salido de casa estando enfermo.

—Quisimos persuadirlo de no venir, pero resultó ser tan testarudo que tuvimos que traerlo con nosotros… —le explicó un sonriente Laurie, entregándole otro enorme y precioso ramo de rosas—. Muchas felicidades por tu éxito, Jo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Otro más? Eres demasiado atento conmigo, Laurie —se quejó con una sonrisa, tomando su obsequio entre sus manos y sonrojándose ligeramente, no pudiendo evitar sentirse alagada.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si es un placer —replicó con modestia.

De pie en la puerta de entrada, Anthony observó todo aquello, sobre todo el hermoso ramo que aquel muchacho le había obsequiado a Jo y, alzando su modesto ramo, estropeado por el agua de la lluvia, el joven periodista frunció el entrecejo y lo arrojó al cesto de basura para luego girar sobre sus pies y volver sobre sus pasos, derrotado.

—¡Eh, Anthony! ¡Así que por fin viniste, ¿eh? —le gritó de manera muy poco femenina la flamante actriz al verlo, posponiendo así su prematura retirada.

—Hice todo lo posible para terminar mi trabajo a tiempo y venir a verte, Jo; pero veo que llegué demasiado tarde —le explicó mientras caminaba hacia ella con las manos en los bolcillos, saludándose cortésmente con Laurie, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende de tí? —le reclamó más que opinó.

Anthony se sintió muy mal con aquel reproche disfrazado, pero se esforzó para seguir sonriendo.

—Me imagino que debes haber estado estupenda ya que te habías esforzado mucho en los ensayos. ¿Darán otras funciones, verdad?

—Claro que sí, pero dudo que puedas asistir a alguna de ellas; ¡tu trabajo te tiene taaan ocupado que no te permite venir a ver actuar a tu amiga! —ironizó Jo, visiblemente ofendida detrás de su fingida sonrisa.

—Pero, Jo… —Anthony quiso calmar las cosas entre ellos dos, pero Sandra Hamilton apareció de pronto junto con los demás integrantes del salón de lectura, quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de felicitarla acaloradamente, excepto Mario, quien permaneció apartado del grupo, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Laurie como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

—¡Mi enhorabuena, Jo! ¡Tu obra estuvo magnífica!

—¡Señorita Hamilton, Michelle, Isías, Fei Long, señor Beresford, señorita Jackson; vinieron como lo prometieron! —exclamó, tomando la mano de cada uno de ellos, ignorando por completo a Anthony, quien no tuvo otro remedio que apartarse de ellos.

Después de saludarlos a todos y de recibir sus respectivas felicitaciones, la joven actriz se detuvo en seco al distinguir a Mario detrás de ellos, casi escondido entre las sombras de una cortina.

—No creí que ese pesado vendría a verme… —murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo, aprensiva.

—Nosotros tampoco —admitió Sandra, intrigada por la extraña actitud de Mario, volviendo su inquisitiva mirada hacia él.

—Bueno, por lo menos se tomó la molestia de venir —replicó la ofendida Jo, cruzándose de brazos para dirigirle una terrible mirada asesina a Anthony, quien se quedó bastante descolocado.

Jo decidió olvidarse definitivamente de él y de aquel italiano tan presuntuoso he hizo las presentaciones necesarias entre sus compañeros del salón de lectura, sus amigos y su familia. No cabía en sí de gozo, todos a quienes ella quería habían ido a verla; aquello no podía ser mejor.

—Acaba de ocurrírseme una muy buena idea —los interrumpió el señor Laurence—. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a cenar todos juntos a algún buen restaurante para festejar el éxito de nuestra Jo y el comienzo de su exitosa carrera como actriz?

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a pagar la mitad de la cuenta, James —lo apoyó la orgullosa tía March.

Todos exclamaron un "¡hurra!" al escuchar tan atractiva respuesta y, mientras se marchaban de allí siguiendo al señor Laurence y a la señora March, Anthony se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, dudando en unírseles.

—Buenas noches, Anthony, no sabías que estabas aquí tú también… ¿es que no vas a venir con nosotros? —le preguntó Meg, deteniéndose a su lado mientras él la saludaba y se disponía a responderle, pero Jo lo interrumpió.

—Anthony recién acaba de llegar. Solamente está de paso, ¿sabes? El señor Laurence invitó únicamente a los que asistieron al teatro y a nadie más.

—Pero… —Meg quiso protestar, pero su hermana la tomó fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó a rastras so protesta de que los demás las estaban dejando y no debían retratarse más tiempo.

El pobre Anthony se les quedó mirando muy entristecido por el trato tan cruel que Jo le había dispensado, pero cuando vio que ésta se colgaba alegremente del brazo de Laurie, quien la había estado esperando en la entrada del teatro, y se marchaba con él sin siquiera volverse para despedirse, se sintió tan humillado y herido, que por primera vez desde que había conocido a Jo, se enojó con ella. ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba tan mal y a ese chico rico no? ¿Qué mal había hecho él aparte de ser sincero con ella? Ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo por más tiempo, ya no.

—Qué va. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ella, ni siquiera me quiere como amigo… Es mejor que me olvide de Jo para siempre —murmuró, metiendo las manos en los bolcillos de su abrigo, saliendo del edificio para comenzar a caminar lentamente bajo la tenue lluvia de otoño, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a ver nunca más a Jo si lo único que lograba era enfadarla. Aún le dolían las duras palabras que ella le había dirigido, pero el dolor que le provocaba aquella repentina separación era mucho peor. A pesar de estar furioso con ella, le deseó de todo corazón un feliz matrimonio con Laurie.

Mientras el teatro cerraba sus puertas y él se alejaba poco a poco de allí, Mario Mazzini lo observaba detenidamente bajo el refugio de un frondoso árbol.

_Es una pena que Jo y Anthony se hayan peleado de esa manera… ¿volverán a ser amigos de nuevo? A veces pienso que mi hermana es demasiado mala con él…¡No he visto a nadie tenerle tanta paciencia como Anthony! Pero creo que ya llegó a su límite, ¿verdad? ¡Y la pobre Beth! Sally es una rival muy fuerte… si Beth no descubre pronto que ama a Jeremy, creo que lo perderá para siempre…_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado con el asunto de la gripe A? En mi ciudad parece que ya murieron dos personas por esa enfermedad… Bueno, vamos a lo nuestro. ¡Pobre Anthony y qué mala fue Jo con él! Y la pobre Beth parece que no la va a pasar muy bien… : ( ¿Qué pasará ahora con la amistad entre Jo y Anthony? He hecho algunos cambios en los capítulos anteriores, pequeños y casi invisibles cambios que realmente no son muy importantes.**

_**Querida nerv81: Sip. cuando arde el genio los capis son más largos, je XD Veo que sos testaruda igual que yo XD así que vamos a terminar juntas esta historia, ¿no te parese? : ) ¡Anthony se enojó con Jo! Me parese que la cosa va en serio esta vez... ¿qué sucedera? La pobre Beth está bastante confundida con sus propios sentimientos... ¡Se vienen capítulos clave para esta historia!**_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic Andrea!: y espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora : ) ¡Pobres ojillos! ¡Leer toda la noche! XP Claro que seguiré escribiéndola hasta que lo termine, es una promesa ; ) Nerv también quiere que Jo se quede con Anthoy (yo estoy oscilando entre él y Laurie) y, como yo soy la autora... je je je... XD Sí, no te contaré cómo termina esta historia... ¡pero qué mala soy! **_

**Las pelis que he visto son El Hombre Bicentenario, Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, El Hombre de la Mascara de Hierro, Shakespeare Apasionado y Lutero. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de la India Colonial, Un Cadáver en la Biblioteca y YuYu Hakusho. Volví al dibujo, viendo Inuyasha, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	20. La Inesperada Invitación de Jeremy

**Capítulo 19: La Inesperada Invitación de Jeremy **

_Aún no puedo creer que Anthony se haya dado por vencido con mi hermana Jo, él es un periodista bastante testarudo y no me convence eso de que dejará ir a Jo… ¿Ustedes lo creen?_

Aquella noche ni Beth ni Jeremy ni Anthony y ni siquiera Jo pudieron pegar el ojo por diferentes motivos. Los dos primeros se sentían muy confundidos con sus propios sentimientos del uno hacia la otra, teniendo a Sally como la otra protagonista de sus pesares, para una como rival y para el otro como pretendiente. Anthony, en cambio, se sentía demasiado triste y enfadado como para lograr conciliar el sueño, pues esta vez estaba decidido a dejar ir a Jo y no volver a verla nunca más (aunque estaba más que seguro de que la última parte le iba a ser casi imposible de concretar). Y Jo, además de sentirse ofendida con su amigo Anthony, se le agregaba el hecho de que comenzaba a sentir una terrible culpa por haberlo tratado tan mal la noche anterior, dándose cuenta de que había exagerado las cosas. Después de todo, él había hecho todo lo posible por ir a ver su obra.

Revolviéndose en sus respectivas camas, los desvelados intentaron dormir por cualquier medio que ya conocían o inventaron aquella misma noche, pero nada de eso resultó y tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias de un terrible e incómodo insomnio, entregándose a profundas en inevitables divagaciones negativas, como siempre sucede cuando no se puede conciliar el sueño. En cierta manera, el futuro de todos pendía de las decisiones que tomarían esa misma noche.

A la mañana siguiente, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al notar las marcadas ojeras en el rostro recientemente sonrosado de Beth cuando ésta bajó a desayunar en el comedor de la habitación del hotel.

—¿Acaso no pudiste dormir bien anoche, hija? —le preguntó su padre mientras levantaba la taza de café y sorbía su contenido.

—No… —se dejó caer sobre la silla bastante cansada, pero intentó poner buena cara para no preocupar a nadie.

—¿Te dio fiebre? —inquirió su preocupada madre a la vez que le ponía la mano sobre su frente, aún temerosa de que su delicada hija volviera a tener una recaída.

—No, mamá. Solamente no pude dormir muy bien, nada más.

—¿Y por qué será? —quiso saber Meg mientras untaba un poco de manteca sobre una rebanada de pan.

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros para luego llenar su taza con leche caliente, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto para que dejaran de hacerle preguntas, pues temía que, de un momento a otro, se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente… ¡Y no tenía idea del porqué! ¿Cómo podría explicarlo entonces?

—¡Yo sé por qué! —exclamó, Amy alzando jubilosa la mano para llamar la atención de toda su familia y poniendo muy nerviosa a su hermana, temiéndose descubierta por su entremetida hermana menor.

—A Beth la emocionó tanto la actuación de Jo que no pudo pegar el ojo en toooda la noche. Lo mismo me pasó a mí, ¿saben? —reveló, muy segura de sus palabras.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues anoche, cuando entré a tu dormitorio para verte, te encontré completamente dormida y con tu graciosa pinza para la ropa en la nariz —replicó su padre con una maliciosa sonrisa burlona.

—¡Qué malo eres, papá! Esa no es una pinza para la ropa, es una muñequita que me regaló mi amiga Bárbara cuando se fue de Gettysburg. Es un regalo que aprecio mucho, ¿sabes? Con ella podré tener una nariz griega y siempre recordaré a mi mejor amiga —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, profiriendo un bufido de fastidio.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento, hija; no quise burlarme te ti —se disculpó muy entretenido con el berrinche de su "niñita".

—Pues parece que sí porque te sigues riendo de mí —se quejó haciendo un pucherito.

—Mira, ¿Qué te parece si para redimirme te compro un lindo vestido en una de las tiendas del centro? —le prepuso conciliadoramente, pues siempre le había gustado darle todos los gustos a su adorada hija menor, la "princesita" de la casa.

—¡¿De veras? ¡Muchas gracias, papaíto! —exclamó llena de alegría, lanzándose alborozada a los cariñosos y fuertes brazos de su adorado padre, olvidándose por completo de la disputa anterior.

—¿Entonces todo está olvidado y perdonado?

—¡Claro que sí, papaíto querido!

—¡Oh, Frederick! Amy ya tiene el ropero lleno de vestidos —se quejó su esposa.

Amy, preocupada por la negativa de su madre, miró anhelante a su querido progenitor, quien le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—El que tenga un vestido más en el ropero no tiene nada de malo, querida.

—¿De veras, papá? ¡Gracias! —y volvió a abrazarlo para llenarlo de besos.

Mary no tuvo más remedio que suspirar cansadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, Meg sonrió y Beth no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar aliviada porque todos se habían olvidado de su insomnio y su motivo. Pero el siguiente anuncio de su padre la dejó completamente desbastada.

—Mañana a primera hora nos iremos a casa, así que quiero que disfruten éste último día en Nueva York, hijas. Mamá y yo saldremos a pasear por el Central Park, ¿quieren venir con nosotros?

—¿Si voy con ustedes vas a comprarme el vestido, papá? —quiso saber Amy.

—Claro que sí, pequeña.

—¡Hurra! ¡Entonces iré con ustedes, papaíto! —festejó con su habitual ímpetu, extendiendo los brazos.

—Esta Amy siempre tan materialista —comentó la sonriente Meg.

—¿Tú también vendrás con nosotros, hija? —le preguntó su madre—. Creo que, si buscamos bien, encontraremos algunas cosas más baratas aquí que en NewCord para tu boda.

—Yo ya me fijé en eso, mamá, y John y yo estaremos más que agradecidos si nos dan una mano para organizar nuestra boda.

—No digas eso, hija. Soy tu padre y no hay nada más importante para mí que ayudar a mi linda hija a preparar su ceremonia de casamiento… —replicó con lágrimas en los ojos, pues el sólo hecho de pensar en que, de alguna manera, iba a perder a su hija primogénita en un par de años, lo entristecía sobremanera.

Meg, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su querido padre, lo abrazó por los hombros y rozó cariñosamente su mejilla con la de él.

—¡Oh, papá! El que me case con John no significa que me olvidaré de ti. ¡Jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así! Además, aún faltan dos años antes de que tenga que separarme de ti.

Mary, orgullosa, los miró llena de ternura, complacida con lo que veía, pero enseguida volvió su atención hacia Beth y le preguntó:

—¿Vendrás con nosotros, hijita?

La aludida se quedó pensativa por algunos segundos antes de contestarle.

—Yo… Yo quisiera quedarme aquí, mamá. Como no he dormido muy bien anoche quisiera irme a acostar un par de horas.

—Está bien, queridita, como tú quieras.

—Perdóname, mamaíta. Yo quisiera estar con ustedes, pero… ¡me estoy cayendo del sueño! —le sonrió, alzándose de hombros.

—¡Oh, Beth! —exclamó la buena señora, levantándose de su silla para ir a darle un cálido y cariñoso beso en la frente—. No tienes por qué pedir perdón, hijita. Prefiero que estés aquí, bien abrigadita, que exponerte al frío y a una recaída. ¡Temo tanto que vuelvas a enfermarte otra vez, querida!

—¡Oh, mamá! —exclamó la jovencita, abrazando a su amada madre con todo su corazón. Lejos estaba de imaginarse Beth que su plan tomaría otros derroteros.

Cerca de media hora después de que sus padres y sus hermanas se fueran a pasear por el Central Park, Beth ya se estaba disponiendo a meterse a la cama cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Jo. Abre, hermanita.

Beth, dichosa con aquella inesperada pero gratísima visita, sacó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió de inmediato

—Hola, Jo. ¡Pero qué linda sorpresa me has dado!

—Hola, hermanita —la saludó mientras recibía un cariñoso beso de Beth en la mejilla—. Moría por venir a verlos. ¿Qué te parece si salimos todas juntas a dar un paseo? ¡Aún hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarles!

—¡Oh…! —Beth bajó la mirada un tanto triste—. Lo siento, Jo, pero llegaste un poco tarde… Meg y Amy salieron con papá y mamá para hacer unas compras… Sólo quedo yo.

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué contrariedad… —la joven escritora se rascó la cabeza bastante decepcionada—. ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno… La verdad es que quise quedarme a dormir un poco más.

—¿De veras? Vaya… —Jo pareció aún más decepcionada que antes, dejándose caer en uno de los elegantes sillones.

—Supongo entonces que no podrás salir conmigo… —pasó sus largos dedos sobre la suave tela del mueble.

—No digas eso, Jo. La verdad era que ya había dormido un poco antes de que tú llegaras —mintió, pues no quería ver triste a su hermana.

Jo alzó la vista con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos grises.

—Entonces salgamos las dos juntas, ¿te parece, Beth? ¿Puedes?

—Bueno, yo… —dudó, pues realmente deseaba quedarse a dormir pero tampoco quería defraudar las esperanzas de su querida hermana. Pero al volver a mirar su rostro anhelante supo inmediatamente qué hacer.

—¡Claro!

—¡Genial! ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero por la pensión de los Kirke?

—¿A la pensión de los Kirke? —repitió un tanto alarmada—. ¿Y por qué deberíamos ir allí primero?

—Pues por una torpeza mía… —Jo se sonrojó y, llevándose la mano a la nuca, declaró bastante avergonzada—. Lo que pasa es que me olvidé mi manuscrito en mi cuarto y me acordé recién de él cuando entraba a este edificio… Resultaba una tontería tener que regresar por él en ese momento, así que subí igual, decidiendo que luego volvería por el manuscrito pero esta vez acompañada por ustedes.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya terminaste de escribir otra de tus novelas, Jo?

—Claro, y ahora pienso presentarla a todos los diarios de esta ciudad para ver quién decide publicármela. ¿Sabes? Con todo el jaleo del viaje, la estadía y los ensayos para la obra me han mantenido algo alejada de mi verdadera pasión, así que no pienso perder más tiempo de ahora en adelante.

—¿Entonces, lo que quieres es que te acompañe a las editoriales?

—Así es… Si no te es mucha molestia, claro…

—Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia para mí, Jo —le sonrió gustosa—. ¿Cómo crees que voy a perder la oportunidad de pasear contigo cuando hace mucho no lo hacemos?

—¡Oh, Beth! ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Muchas gracias, hermanita! —y le dio un tierno beso en la frente—. Ve a abrigarte muy bien que afuera hace bastante frío —le aconsejó mientras se dirigía hacia un escritorio que se encontraba al lado del hogar—, yo voy a escribirle una nota a papá y mamá para avisarles que saliste conmigo, ¿sí?

—Sí —y se fue corriendo a cambiarse el camisón por un vestido más abrigado, una bufanda, el gabán, el sombrero y los guantes. Aún a pesar de estar muerta de sueño, jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza irse a dormir antes que pasear junto a su hermana un día antes de su partida. Ya dormiría tranquila durante todo el trayecto camino a casa.

Una vez que estuvo lista, ambas salieron a la calle y caminaron directamente hacia la pensión de los Kirke mientras el viento frío soplaba cada vez más y más fuerte sobre los árboles que comenzaban a desnudarse por el cambio de estación.

—Espero que el clima no empeore —deseó Jo un tanto preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ésta subió a su cuarto para buscar su manuscrito mientras Beth se quedaba en la sala de estar para conversar un rato con la señora Kirke. Luego de unos minutos y viendo que su hermana estaba demorando más de la cuenta, Beth decidió subir corriendo a buscarla.

Ella no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero se sentía sencillamente feliz en aquel viejo edificio, tal vez fuera porque allí había conocido a un magnífico pianista, al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida…

Beth se sonrojó inmediatamente al pensar en ello, avergonzándose por aquellos pensamientos. Tan inmersa estaba en sus propios pensamientos mientras corría por el pasillo, que chocó de golpe contra alguien, cayendo sentada al suelo del pasillo por el impacto.

—Perdóneme, señorita; fue mi culpa… —se excusó una impasible voz de muchacho.

—Oh, no, señor. Fui yo quien tuvo la culpa… No me fijé por dónde iba… —replicó Beth, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cuando notó que una pálida y esbelta mano de largos y finos dedos se tendía frente a ella, se quedó paralizada, reconociendo inmediatamente al dueño de aquella mano.

Lentamente y con el corazón en la boca, Beth alzó la vista y no hizo otra cosa más que afirmar su descubrimiento: un chico alto, delgado, pálido, de hermosos cabellos rubios y unos ojos celestes de ensueño escudados por un par de anteojos delgados y redondeados.

—Jeremy… —murmuró embobada.

—¡Miss Elizabeth! —exclamó el muchacho al reconocer el delicado rostro de la jovencita.

Por un momento que les pareció eterno, ambos jovencitos se quedaron mirando como si estuvieran sumergidos en una profunda y extraña ensoñación, como si nada existiera a su alrededor, como si nada importara más que ellos mismos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus almas se conectaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho con nadie. La música que ellos tanto amaban parecía susurrarles dulcemente a los oídos melodías llenas de amor, prometiéndoles a ambos un futuro lleno de felicidad.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Jeremy logró volver a la realidad, extendiendo firmemente su mano ante la sorprendida Beth, quien se le quedó mirando a la cara como una completa boba.

—Miss Elizabeth —insistió el chico.

Beth se estremeció y volvió en sí, bajando la vista hacia la mano que él seguía ofreciéndole. Lenta y temblorosamente la jovencita tomó aquella mano esbelta pero firme que la izó rápida pero delicadamente del suelo, quedándose de pie frente a frente con Jeremy, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos y el corazón les golpeaba furiosamente el pecho, así que no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que Beth se obligó a romper aquel incómodo silencio.

—S-siento mucho haberme tropezado con usted, señor Williams… No me fijé por dónde iba y… —masculló, bajando la vista mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—No —la interrumpió el chico—. No fue su culpa, miss Elizabeth. Fui yo quien no se fijó por dónde iba. Salí de mi cuarto demasiado deprisa…

Volvieron a quedarse callados, embargados por la emoción de encontrarse juntos y no poder confesar sus sentimientos mutuamente. Jeremy tragó saliva y se acusó a sí mismo de cobarde, debía saber si Beth compartía sus mismos sentimientos.

—Miss Elizabeth, yo quería preguntarle si a usted le gustaría ir conmigo a un concierto de piano que darán mañana en el _Music Hall._

Beth se quedó anonadada, era la primera vez que un muchacho la invitaba a salir. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ella, logró abrir la boca sólo para decir palabras ininteligibles:

—Yo… Yo…

Quería decirle que nada más le gustaría en el mundo que ir con él a un concierto de piano, pero era tan tímida y cobarde que no lograba decírselo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, Jeremy —los interrumpió Jo con frías y cortantes palabras.

Recién salida de su habitación, ella había logrado escuchar aquella desagradable proposición (según su propia opinión) y, como le había sucedido con Meg, Jo había reaccionado de la peor manera al tratarse de su hermana favorita, poniéndose terriblemente celosa e intransigente.

Sobresaltados, Beth y Jeremy se volvieron hacia ella muy nerviosos y avergonzados. Pero él no era una persona que se diera por vencida tan rápido una vez que se le había metido algo en la cabeza, así que su réplica no se hizo de esperar.

—¿Podría saber el motivo por el que miss Elizabeth no podría acompañarme al concierto, miss Jo?

Su pregunta era tan cortes como desafiante el mismo tiempo, pero seguía siendo todo un caballero.

—Porque mi hermana volverá a NewCord mañana mismo con mi familia y no tendrá tiempo para esas tonterías.

Y sin más explicaciones y sin una pisca de consideración, Jo tomó a su sorprendida hermana por la muñeca y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras, bajando raudamente por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta de calle, la cual azotó detrás de ellas en cuanto salieron fuera, dejando a la señora Kirke bastante perpleja.

—¿Pero qué le pasa ahora a esa jovencita? Jamás la vi tan molesta.

Jeremy bajó lentamente las escaleras con sus ojos celestes clavados directamente sobre la puerta. Hasta ese día Jo había sido muy buena con él pero ahora había conocido un lado que jamás había imaginado que fuera tan fuerte en ella: Jo amaba profundamente a su familia y haría todo lo posible por mantenerla junta. Beth parecía ser una jovencita demasiado tímida como para decidirse a hacer algo en contra de los deseos de su hermana. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta si ella lo amaba, pero ahora estaba seguro de que él sí la amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, ¿pero acaso ella lograría encontrar el valor suficiente como para confesar lo que verdaderamente sentía por él?

De pronto, el recuerdo de su enfermedad volvió a su mente, angustiándolo, sintiendo que nuevamente su corazón volvía a ser embargado por un intenso dolor. ¿Cómo se le había cruzado por la cabeza declararle su amor a una niña tan inocente cuando sabía que muy pronto él perdería la vista y se convertiría en un estorbo tanto para él mismo como para cualquiera que estuviera con él? No, no quería que Beth pasara por momentos tan angustiantes por su culpa, debía olvidarse de ella por completo o la arrastraría a un futuro infernal junto con él… aún si eso significara romper su propio corazón.

"Qué estúpido fui —pensó mientras subía las escaleras con la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto para ahogar sus penas en solitario—, estuve a punto de perjudicar a una niña inocente…".

Y así, con el corazón partido por el dolor y el alma embargada por la tristeza, Jeremy se condenó a sí mismo a una perpetua soledad para no perjudicar a otros por su culpa, sobre todo a la mujer que había descubierto que amaba con todo su ser.

XOX

Jo y Beth caminaron varias cuadras en completo silencio hasta que la primera decidió romperlo al ver que su hermana parecía estar bastante preocupada y confundida.

—Escucha, Beth: no tienes por qué aceptar la invitación de un muchacho extraño si no quieres. Es perfectamente normal asustarse y negarse a esa invitación —le dijo, creyendo firmemente en lo que le decía.

—Jeremy no es ningún extraño, Jo, tú lo conoces bien —replicó Beth con calma.

—Claro que lo conozco, y es por eso que no quiero que aceptes ninguna invitación suya, ¿entiendes?

Había algo de fundamento en las palabras de Jo, pues ésta había sido testigo del intento de suicidio de Jeremy y su extraño y antisocial comportamiento con los demás y no lo consideraba ni por lejos un buen pretendiente para su hermana.

—Haz caso de lo que te digo y olvídate de este tonto asunto, Beth —le aconsejó, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras le colocaba su sobreprotectora mano sobre el hombro.

Pero Beth no se quedó muy convencida con aquella ambigua explicación, sencillamente no podía creer que un muchacho que tocara el piano tan apasionadamente como lo hacía él podía ser una persona cuya amistad no podía ser valorada. Había visto en Jeremy una infinita tristeza, una gran nobleza, un enorme espíritu de sacrificio y posiblemente una capacidad de amar más allá de lo que ella podía imaginarse de lo que era capaz de dar. Pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por su amistad, además, al día siguiente regresaría a casa y estaba segura de que nunca más volvería a verlo, así que decidió no volver a pensar en él a pesar de que esa idea pesara terriblemente sobre su corazón.

_¡Jeremy invitó a mi hermana Beth a salir con él! ¡Pero qué suerte tiene Beth! Él es un chico realmente guapísimo y yo no lo dudaría un segundo si alguien así me invitara a salir… Claro que tendría que tener una buena herencia… Esa Jo… tan celosa… ¿Se pondrá así cuando algún chico quiera ser mi novio?_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Jo realmente es muy fría… a pesar de que Jeremy es un buen chico no quiere saber nada que él sea pretendiente de su hermana. Beth aún no se da cuenta (o no quiere darse cuenta) de que lo ama… Pero una enorme barrera se alza entre ellos dos. ¿Podrán derribarla?**

_**Querida Nerv81: mi ciudad también se va salvando de la gripe A, pero lamentablemente no nos salvaremos en verano por el Dengue… ¡Cómo me gustaría vivir en una ciudad que no sea de clima tropical! Salta capital, por ejemplo… XD Trataré de seguir con este ritmo, ¡aún me quedan tantas cosas por escribir en esta historia! Aún no sé con certeza con quién se quedará Jo, si con Laurie o con Anthony… Un día decido por uno y al otro día por el otro… ¡No sé qué hacer! Je XD No te preocupés, hay más gente que lee este fic pero que no deja mensajes. Lo sé por el medidor de tráfico de Fanfiction ; ) Pero francamente debo aclarar que un mensaje de vez en cuanto resulta muy gratificante : ) Ahora con el asunto de Beth y Jeremy, la cosa se va a poner que arde ahora que Jo sabe de las intenciones de Jeremy, je XD**_

_**Querida**____**Andrea: Hubo algunos brotes de gripe A en algunas ciudades muy cercana a la nuestra (ambos casos terminaron en forma fatal), pero parece que la cosa no va a empeorar por ahora… ¡Pero tendrías que ver lo despreocupada que es la gente! No se cuida para nada… : ( Jo tendrá su merecido por ser tan grosera y desconsiderada con Anthony, de eso tenelo por segura… ¡pero ahora se la agarró con Jeremy! Pero qué chica tan insensible… ¡Pobres de Laurie y Anthony! ¡De quién se enamoraron! ¿Tendrán que esperar que ella se sienta sola para que acepte a alguno de los dos como lo hizo con el profesor Baher? : ( Beth no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente y Jeremy tampoco… ¡el pobre se siente tan atrapado por un futuro incierto! ¿Qué pasará? ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! : )**_

**Por el momento sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de la India Colonial, Un Cadáver en la Biblioteca y Yu Yu Hakusho. Mañana comienzan de nuevo las clases de Inglés. Tengo 8 pollitos más que cuidar (ya cuidaba a 4) porque un perro mató a su madre : ( Las pelis que ví fueron Titanic y El Planeta de los Simios. Sigo viendo Inuyasha, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan. Y ya voy descargando el capi 181 de éste último anime.**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	21. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 20: Revelaciones**

_Es bien sabido que Jo y yo somos las más orgullosas de nuestra familia, orgullos muy diferentes, pero orgullo al fin… Y el dejarse llevar por nuestras emociones también es una de nuestras debilidades… Ambas cosas combinadas muchas veces provocan dificultades y Jo aprenderá por las malas esta lección…_

Sentado cómodamente en su silla, con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca y con los pies apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana, el joven periodista Anthony Boone se encontraba aparentemente haraganeando, pero en realidad estaba pensando seriamente en su tormentosa relación con Jo. ¿Por qué siempre lograba enfadarla cada vez que se veían? Desde el momento en que se habían conocido habían tenido muy pocos momentos en los que realmente se llevaron bien. ¿Acaso nunca podrían estar de acuerdo en algo? Ella lo escuchaba, sí, pero siempre tardaba demasiado tiempo en comprender lo que él le aconsejaba… Jo era una muchacha de buenas intenciones, pero estaba claro que, en cuanto a los temas del corazón, era demasiado inmadura. No, realmente no podía dejar de verla, ella era una persona demasiado valiosa en su vida como para olvidarse de ella… Pero igual resultaba una relación muy dolorosa…

Suspiró muy abatido al llegar a una conclusión: si no lograba casarse con Jo, estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo fiel e incondicional, aún si su corazón seguía latiendo por ella. Estaba dispuesto a verla casada con otro hombre siempre y cuando ella fuera feliz, después de todo, él no era capaz de obligarla a amarlo si no era eso lo que Jo sentía por él.

Anthony suspiró profundamente otra vez, llamando la atención de su amigo Stephen, quien se encontraba trabajando en el escritorio vecino.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy, Anthony? Te he visto suspirar toda la mañana y no has hecho otra cosa que haraganear y mirar por la ventana… —achicó los ojos, mirándolo suspicazmente—. ¿Acaso tu, espero, temporal estado de abandono se debe a una señorita temperamental que responde al nombre de Josephine March?

—¡Bah! Deja de molestar, Steve —replicó muy malhumorado.

—¡Ah! Veo que tengo razón —sonrió el pícaro fotógrafo, hechándose hacia atrás sobre la silla, muy interesado con aquel asunto—. ¿Qué pasó esta vez? ¿Se enojó porque no llegaste a tiempo para ver su debut en las tablas?

El aludido solamente se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina para luego volver su atención hacia la ventana.

—¡Ajá! Otra vez tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar que ella se molestó tanto porque le interesaba muchísimo que tú estuvieras allí? ¡Eso quiere decir que te estima mucho más de lo que tú piensas!

Anthony, con los ojos como platos, se quedó como piedra al escuchar las agudas conclusiones de su amigo. Tal vez lo que decía no era tan descabellado, tal vez Jo sí sentía algo por él después de todo.

—¿Tú crees que así sea? —volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo, esperanzado.

—Bueno, también podría ser que ella siempre te trata mal porque no te valora lo suficiente o simplemente porque no le importas demasiado —replicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que me gustaba más la primera opción… —rebatió, desanimándose otra vez..

—¿Sabes qué? —siguió Stephen, ignorando la queja de Anthony—. Yo que tú no me daría por vencido tan rápido. ¿Acaso no me dijiste el otro día que estabas dispuesto a tolerar sus desplantes y luchar por su amor? En tu lugar trataría de darle una linda sorpresa asistiendo a una de sus funciones, sentado en primera fila. Te apuesto que ella se olvidará de todo y te agradecerá infinito por tu presencia.

Anthony, que lo había escuchado atentamente, se le había quedado mirando como un tonto, analizando cada una de sus palabras, iluminándose otra vez su camino y volviendo a tener una actitud más positiva.

—¡Tienes razón, Steve! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano con gran determinación—. ¡Es hora de que deje de auto compadecerme y arregle todo este asunto de una sola vez! ¡Iré ahora mismo a comprar un boleto y veré actuar a Jo mañana mismo!

—¡Bien dicho, compañero! ¡Demuéstrale que no eres ningún trapo de piso al que pueden pisotear sin piedad! —lo apoyó enérgicamente.

Anthony le lanzó una mirada de puñal antes de continuar con su monólogo, volviendo su rostro hacia la ventana.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso último, Steve, pero te aseguro que Jo se enterará de mí., ya lo verás.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a la boletería? Ya estoy harto de todo este papeleo y me vendría muy bien un poquito de aire fresco —le propuso, poniéndose de pie mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos cuan largos eran—. Además podríamos toparnos con alguna noticia… ¿Quién sabe?

—De acuerdo. Vamos —le guiñó el ojo mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

—¡Estupendo! —festejó, poniéndose él también su abrigo—. De paso me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a huir como un cobarde.

—Ja, ja, qué gracioso… —replicó de mala gana.

Una vez listos y muy bien abrigados, ambos muchachos bajaron por las escaleras llenos de entusiasmo por la expectativa de un proyecto bien planeado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando salieron a la calle y vieron pasar frente a ellos a la mismísima Jo acompañada por otra jovencita.

—¡Son Jo y Beth! —exclamó Anthony, sorprendido—. La llamaré y le diré que iré a verla mañana.

Pero cuando alzó la mano para llamar la atención de las chicas, Stephen lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Shiiith! ¡No seas tonto, Anthony! ¿No se supone que era una sorpresa?

—Es cierto… Me había olvidado… —comentó un tanto desconcertado.

—De verdad que esa chica te vuelve loco, ¿verdad, amigo? —le guiñó el ojo lleno de picardía.

—¡Claro que no! —se negó, rojo como un tomate.

—Vamos, amigo, es inútil que lo niegues —le colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, apoyándose confianzudamente sobre él—. Se te nota a 100 km de distancia… ¿Qué te parece si la seguimos y le damos el susto de su vida sorprendiéndola por detrás?

—¿Te volviste loco? ¡Jo se pondrá hecha una furia! —replicó tan escandalizado como preocupado—. Lo que quiero es arreglarme con ella, no que me mate.

—¡Bah! Te preocupas demasiado, ¡vamos! —y lo tomó de la muñeca para comenzar a caminar apresuradamente a través de los transeúntes hacia las inocentes muchachas, jalando a un aprensivo Anthony por detrás suyo.

—Comienzo a dudar seriamente de tu madurez, Steve —le dijo mientras intentaba liberarse de su infantil amigo, a quien, como vemos, le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Me muero por conocer a tu iracunda damita! "Jo esto; Jo lo otro" Con tanta propaganda nada me detendrá para que me la presentes.

En muy poco tiempo lograron acortar la poca distancia que los separaba de las chicas, y justo antes de que Stephen intentara tomar a Jo por el hombro, el siguiente diálogo lo detuvo de golpe.

—Dime, Jo: ¿acaso no era aquel edificio la editorial en dónde Anthony trabaja? —quiso saber Beth.

—Sí —le respondió de mala gana, pues no se sentía con ánimos de conversar sobre Anthony tras descubrir las serias intenciones de Jeremy para con su hermana.

—¿Y por qué no entramos allí primero? Dijiste que querías ofrecer tu novela a todas los diarios.

—Sólo tengo una copia de mi novela y únicamente podré presentarla en un lugar a la vez. Tienen que tener tiempo para leerla, ¿sabes? —Jo intentó eludir la pregunta de su hermana.

—Claro, pero me llama la atención que no quieras dejársela primero a Anthony. Como él siempre se tomó la molestia de leer las anteriores para aconsejarte…

—¿De verdad quieres saber por qué no quiero dejarle mi manuscrito a ese tonto bueno para nada, Beth? —el corazón de Anthony se detuvo.

—Sí… —respondió la aludida, sorprendida por las duras palabras de su hermana.

—Pues verás, hermanita —Jo, quien aún se sentía defraudada por el desaire de Anthony por no haber ido a presenciar su debut como actriz, comenzó a hablar sin medir sus palabras, dejándose llevar por su orgullo y su pretensión de tener siempre la razón a pesar de que, en su interior, sabía que estaba siendo injusta—, por si no lo habías notado, Anthony es un tipo arrogante, creído y estúpidamente vanidoso. Se cree más de lo que es y siempre ha criticado mis novelas de la forma menos cortés posible. ¿Qué crees que opinará de ésta? Dirá: "Lo siento, Jo, vuelve a tu casa y trata de dedicarte a ser una simple ama de casa, tú no tienes ni pizca de talento".

—¿Pero no fue él quien había dado el visto bueno para que el director del _New Cord Times_ publicara tu novela anterior?

—¡Bah! En estos momentos estoy dudando si realmente lo hizo para darme gusto o porque realmente valía la pena publicarla —metió las manos a los bolcillos mientras se alzaba de hombros, obstinada.

—¿Pero cómo dices algo tan horrible, Jo? —Beth se escandalizó—. Tu novela era maravillosa, por eso la publicaron.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Pero qué ingenua que eres, hermanita! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que publicó mi novela con otras intenciones? El muy tonto cree que terminaré enamorándome de él algún día de estos si sigue siendo taaan "atento" conmigo. ¿Pero sabes qué, Beth? ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá porque no soy ninguna niñita ingenua que caerá rendida a sus pies con aquellos intentos tan absurdos y egoístas! Así que puedes ir diciéndole a la entrometida de Amy que sus absurdas conjeturas acerca de Anthony jamás se realizarán porque jamás de los jamases me enamoraré ni me casaré con alguien tan patético como él. ¡Así que ni loca le llevaré mi manuscrito! Esta ciudad está poblada de gente mucho más capacitada que Anthony y yo ya no lo necesito para nada.

Anthony, desbastado al descubrir lo que Jo realmente opinaba sobre él, se detuvo, tan pálido como un muerto y con el corazón desgarrado y la mirada perdida.

El preocupado Stephen se detuvo también, volviendo sus ojos hacia su amigo.

—Anthony… —pronunció su nombre con sumo cuidado, como si temiera romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, pero él lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Vámonos.

Su voz había sonado fría, muy fría. Distante. Tanto el dolor y la furia luchaban por dominar sus emociones. El primero lo obligaba a salir huyendo de allí lo más rápido posible para ocultarse en su departamento y llorar su pena; el otro lo impulsaba a enfrentarse a Jo y decirle todo lo que se merecía y olvidarse definitivamente de ella.

—¿Adónde? —quiso saber su amigo, volviéndolo de sus confusos sentimientos a la realidad.

—A la oficina —respondió, girando sobre sus pies, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia al _New York Chronicle_ con paso decidido, pues ya sabía qué hacer.

Stephen lo siguió en silencio, turbado por su amigo y sin tener la menor idea de lo que éste haría.

Ignorando que el mismo Anthony había escuchado sus absurdas palabras llenas de desdén, Jo caminaba en silencio junto a su hermana, dirigiéndose hacia otro periódico para probar suerte. A Beth no la convencía todo lo que le había dicho Jo, pues no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan insensible, y así se lo hizo saber:

—¿En verdad piensas todo eso de Anthony, Jo?

La aludida volvió su rostro hacia su hermana y, a pesar de notar en ella una mirada anhelante y preocupada, Jo no quiso retractarse enteramente de sus palabras tan abiertamente, después de todo, sabía que había exagerado bastante las cosas y se pondría en ridículo si se desdecía de inmediato.

—Tal vez —respondió, volviendo su recta mirada hacia adelante, aparentando estar muy segura de sí misma con las manos metidas en los bolcillos y el paquete bajo el brazo.

Beth no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, sabía que su hermana a veces era demasiado orgullosa y arrebatada como para tomarse en serio todo lo que ella decía. Daba gracias a Dios y a la misma vez le pedía que Anthony jamás se enterara de semejante conversación, pues sabía que saldría terriblemente herido.

—¿Y si fuera cierto que él y Laurie estuvieran enamorados de ti, qué harías, Jo?

—Pues les diría que no estoy ni pizca interesada en ellos y que dejaran de perder el tiempo conmigo y que se busquen una chica que realmente los quiera; que yo estaré muy bien sola, ¿sabes?

—¿Es que no te da miedo estar sola cuando llegues a vieja?

Jo se alzó de hombros.

—No. Para ese entonces estaré ya acostumbrada a estar sola, como ahora.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta tan practica propia de Jo, Beth decidió dejar de insistir con el asunto y disfrutar del paseo a pesar de que se moría de sueño y de que parte de sus pensamientos estaban puestos en Jeremy.

Las dos hermanas recorrieron una parte de la ciudad visitando las oficinas de tres diarios con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos aceptara el trabajo de Jo. Al final, la tercera editorial aceptó su manuscrito sólo porque el jefe del diario la había visto actuar la otra noche, decidiéndose a darle una oportunidad. Claro que primero lo leería para hacerle algunas posibles correcciones.

Y así, con el plan de Jo completo a medias, las dos jovencitas regresaron muy contentas hacia la pensión de los Kirke, en donde tomarían el té antes de dirigirse hacia el hotel, puesto que Beth tenía que preparar su equipaje para la inminente partida.

—Los voy a extrañar mucho, Beth. Hubiera deseado que se quedaran un poco más… —le contó embargada por la tristeza en cuanto divisó el edificio de la pensión en la lejanía.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Jo —le confesó, bajando la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. A veces me haces mucha falta, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh, Beth! —Jo la abrazó cariñosamente, atrayéndola hacia sí con la fuerza que la caracterizaba—. Tú también me haces mucha falta tanto como los demás, pero te prometo que regresaré a casa dentro de un año medio, y, mientras tanto —se detuvo, parándose frente a la jovencita y le tocó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice—, sé que Amy hará un muy buen trabajo haciéndote compañía tanto como Meg lo hacía para mí. Debes ser paciente, ya verás cómo el tiempo pasa volando y muy pronto volveremos a estar juntas, hermanita.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Jo —Beth sonrió agradecida por las consoladoras palabras de su hermana.

Nuevamente las dos jovencitas se pusieron en marcha, felices, pero en cuanto estuvieron a poca distancia de la pensión, las armoniosas notas musicales del piano llegaron a sus oídos, dejando a Beth sencillamente paralizada.

Jeremy estaba tocando el piano. No había duda. Era una melodía bellísimamente interpretada.

—¡Beth! ¡Beth! ¿Estás bien, Beth? ¿Te ocurre algo? —inquirió Jo, preocupada al darse cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba a su lado. Ya no estaba con ella.

Pero Beth ya no la escuchaba, su mente estaba cerrada a todo lo que la rodeaba, encontrándose únicamente abierta hacia la esplendorosa música que su amado Jeremy se encontraba interpretando. Sí. Ella había descubierto en aquel mismo instante que amaba a aquel pianista entristecido y extravagante. Lo amaba como nunca antes había amado o imaginado amar a nadie en su vida. Ahora que sabía que pronto partiría le desgarraba el corazón. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le gustaría quedarse a su lado para siempre! ¡Tocando junto con él las partituras más maravillosas del mundo de la música! Conocer el origen de su dolor y consolarlo…, amarlo por el resto de sus vidas… No. No quería separarse de él, pero tampoco podía evitarlo… Jamás se animaría a revelarle a nadie su amor, ni a sus padres y ni tampoco al propio Jeremy. Era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, su timidez era ahora mucho más grande que su amor por él. ¿Cómo entonces encontraría fuerzas para pelear por su amor?

—¿Beth? —volvió a preguntar la alarmada Jo al notar que de los ojos pardos de su hermana comenzaban a salir lágrimas que recorrían sus arreboladas mejillas—. ¡Oh, Beth! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Dios mío, hermanita! ¡Dime algo! —pidió casi al borde del histerismo, aferrándose a los brazos de la muchacha, sacudiéndola para que le respondiera.

Pero Beth estaba tan inmersa en su propios sentimientos que apenas sí logró prestarle atención a su afligidísima hermana.

—Quiero verlo… —dijo—. Quiero verlo antes de irme...

Y así, sin decir nada más, Beth se apartó de Jo y comenzó a caminar mecánicamente hacia el edificio, dejándose llevar únicamente por el sonido de la música mientras que su hermana se le había quedado mirando con cara de consternación.

—¿Ver a quién? —se preguntó, rascándose la cabeza para luego echar a andar por detrás de Beth, extrañadísima por su anormal comportamiento.

Jeremy Williams estaba tan sumido en su propia música que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las hermanas March habían ingresado a la sala de estar en donde él se encontraba, y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Beth se había detenido frente al piano, con las manos crispadas por los nervios y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, temblando como una frágil hoja otoñal.

Jo, quien se consideraba a sí misma muy observadora, pronto descubrió lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, y no le gustó nada de nada.

"¡Oh, por Dios! —pensó horrorizada—. ¡Beth ama a Jeremy!".

XOX

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del editor en jefe del _New York Chronicle_, Anthony Boone revelaba el asunto por el que le había pedido que lo recibiera.

Luego de que su jefe lo mirara con cara de incredulidad y sorpresa durante interminables segundos de silencio, le dijo:

—¿Es cierto lo que me estás diciendo, muchacho? No lo entiendo… No he visto a nadie ponerle tanto empeño a su trabajo como tú lo has hecho durante todos estos meses… Si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer para que no…

—No, señor. No hay nada que usted pueda hacer por mí —lo interrumpió el decidido periodista—. Ya hizo lo suficiente al haberme dado esta maravillosa oportunidad, pero siento decirle que ya estoy decidido y no habrá nada que me convenza.

—¿Entonces ya no hay nada qué hacer? ¿Estás completamente convencido de que ésta es la decisión correcta? Podría ser muy peligroso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, señor. Mi decisión es la correcta: iré a la India como corresponsal exterior.

_¡¿Qué? ¡Anthony se irá a la India! ¿Será por Jo? Estoy segura de que fue por Jo y todas las tonterías que dijo… ¿Cuándo aprenderá a no ser tan boca floja? Y ahora que ella descubrió que Beth ama a Jeremy no sé lo que pasará…_

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la otra semana! ¿La asusté? Lo que pasó es que tuve visitas (mis primos) y luego me la pasé limpiando mi nueva habitación y reacomodando los muebles. ¡Es muy linda! Tengo unos sillones, escritorio y todo eso : ) Como ahora intentaré continuar con mi historieta para publicarla en algún diario o semanario y comenzaré con la tercera y última parte de mi fic de Piratas del Caribe, me veré obligada a escribir durante cinco días en vez de siete, por lo tanto los capis serán más cortos para cuidar mi vista.¡Sorry! No se pierdan los capis que vienen… ¡la cosa se pondrá brava y aparecerá cierto profesor alemán! Y no se preocupen, Jo tendrá su merecido, je, je, je... XD**

_**Querida thelo: ¡Wow! ¡Pero qué hermosa sorpresa me diste! me puse súper feliz al saber de vos otra vez : ) pero también me preocupé mucho al saber que tubiste esa dichosa fiebre... ¿Ya estás bien, no? Como verás la cosa se puso muy pesada... Jo dijo estupideces y Anthony hará una estupidez... : ( Pero tal vez la cosa sea para bien, ¿quién sabe? : ) ¡Soy tan impredecible en mis historias que ni yo misma sé realmente cómo terminará esto! Aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar y definir el destino de los personajes del fic... Me da gusto que no te hayás aburrido de mi historia, y te prometo que la familia March volverá a aparecer, te lo aseguro ; ) Como verás, este fic está más basado en el animé que en el libro, pero espero que igual te siga gustando ; ) ¡Ya sé cuál será el final! Vino a mi mente hoy en la mañana... Es muy romántico... bueno, tierno : )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Gladiador, Billy Elliot, La Casa de Cristal, Spiderman 3 y la miniserie Jane Eyre. Ahora estoy leyendo El Diablo en la Botella y Vivir la Historia en la Grecia Clásica.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	22. Una Pareja Muy Especial

**Capítulo 21: Una Pareja Muy Especial**

_Parece que mi hermana Beth y el guapísimo Jeremy están prendados el uno al otro, ¡qué romántico! Pero creo que Jo no piensa lo mismo… ¡Ni tampoco Sally! ¿Qué hará ella cuando sepa que el corazón del joven pianista pertenece a Beth?_

Beth se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos con el puño del vestido, descuidando toda esmerada educación que su madre le había enseñado, pues no quería que Jeremy notara que estaba llorando. ¡Se moriría de la vergüenza si él llegaba preguntarle el motivo de su tristeza! ¿Qué podría contestarle? ¿Cómo se atrevería a decirle que lo amaba y no quería separarse de él?

Había hecho bien, pues en ese preciso momento Jeremy había alzado la vista instintivamente, sorprendiéndose al verla frente suyo, por lo que dejó de tocar el piano instantáneamente.

—Miss Elizabeth… —exclamó, apenas con un hilo de voz, pues se le antojaba que en vez de ver ante él a un ser mortal común y corriente, veía a un hermoso y delicado ángel celestial.

—S-señor Williams… —saludó ella también, casi sin aliento.

Nada más se dijo entre ellos, pues el silencio revelaba lo que sentían mucho más que mil palabras, y fue ese silencio lo que a Jo le pareció intolerable, pues en su duro corazoncito aún no tenía cabida el amor ni la ternura. En su mente no había otra cosa más que la horrible idea de que aquel trastornado muchacho pudiera arrebatarle a su querida hermanita. ¿Pero cómo se había atrevido Jeremy siquiera de pensar en codiciar a su Beth? ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!

Furiosa, dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de arrastrar a Beth hacia su cuarto, pero justo en ese momento entraron a escena Laurie y la señora Kirke. Uno recién llegado de la universidad y la otra trayendo una bandeja con té y galletitas.

—¡Buenos noches, señora Kirke! ¿Cómo ha estado su día? ¡Eh, Jo! ¿Ya llegaste de tu aventura literaria? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Eah! ¡Trajiste a Beth! ¿Cómo has estado, Beth? ¿Bien? ¡Hola, Jeremy! Veo que has estado martirizando el piano otra vez, ¿verdad? —Laurie había dicho todo aquello en un santiamén con su habitual alegría y buen humor, saludando a todos con su afable naturaleza y una amistosa sonrisa, desbaratando los planes de Jo de separar a su hermana Beth de Jeremy.

—Hola, Laurie… —lo saludó entre dientes, furiosa.

Beth dejó escapar una tímida pero armoniosa risita.

—¡Oh! Hola, Laurie. Siempre estás tan animado como Amy... Me pregunto cómo lo logran.

—¡Oh! Eso es un misterio, mi querida señorita —le respondió con una graciosa venia que hizo reír a todo el mundo, excepto a Jo.

—Supongo que hoy te ha ido muy bien el la universidad, Laurie, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió Jeremy con una diminuta pero amistosa sonrisa.

—Diste en el clavo, mi querido pianista —asintió el alegre muchacho mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones—. Y no pudo haber sido en mejor momento, puesto que mi abuelo había ido a preguntar sobre mis calificaciones… Se fue luego muy contento por el resultado, ¿sabes, Jo? —la miró ansioso, esperando alguna felicitación de parte suya.

La chica apenas pudo contestarle de buena manera, puesto que su mente se encontraba muy ocupada pensando en el desagradable secreto que había descubierto.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí… Seguro que ahora no tendrá motivos para enfadarse contigo…

Laurie se le quedó mirando un tanto desconcertado, pues recién ahora había notado algo extraño en la actitud de su amiga. Preocupado, estuvo apunto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero la señora Kirke se le adelantó.

—Me alegra muchísimo que le haya ido tan bien, señor Laurence. ¿Qué le parece si lo festejamos con té y galletas recién salidas del horno?

—¡Magnífico! —festejó el muchacho, olvidándose momentáneamente del motivo de su preocupación.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Beth mientras se sentaba frente a la mesita ratona, deseosa de probar los alimentos que la buena señora le ofrecía, puesto que la caminata le había despertado el apetito.

Jo se dejó caer también en el otro sillón al ver que su hermana profesaba verdadero anhelo por merendar algo, rindiéndose ante la idea de llevársela arriba, lejos de los tentáculos de Jeremy.

—Venga a tomar el té usted también, señor Williams —lo invitó la señora Kirke mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Muchas gracias por su invitación, señora Kirke, pero no tengo apetito. Prefiero seguir tocando el piano si no les es mucha molestia…

—¡Pero, señor Williams! ¡Está usted tan delgado! Debería cuidarse más ahora que está convaleciente. No quisiera que volviera usted a sufrir otra recaída… ¡Eso sería desastroso! —protestó la mujer.

—Siento mucho si la preocupo, señora Kirke, pero no siento deseos de merendar nada en este momento —replicó, testarudo como siempre.

—Pero… —quiso insistir, pero, para sorpresa de Jo y Laurie, Beth intervino.

—Por favor, señor Williams, debe usted comer un poco; no quisiera marcharme mañana pensando en que usted no se cuida… No cuando sé lo maravilloso que toca el piano.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el boquiabierto muchacho que, con sus pálidas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que carraspear para intentar volver a tomar el dominio de sí mismo.

—¡Ejém! Sólo aceptaré tomar una taza de té y un par de galletas si usted accede tocar el piano para mí, miss Elizabeth.

Todos volvieron sus ansiosas y escrutadoras miradas hacia la avergonzada chica, quien parecía hundirse más y más en la silla en donde estaba sentada, como si quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

—¿E-entonces comerá algo si yo toco el piano para usted?

—Sí. Se lo pido por favor.

Aquella última súplica fue tan suave y humilde que Beth no tuvo el valor ni el corazón de negarse a su pedido, así que accedió con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

—No debes tocar si no te apetece Beth. Nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a hacerlo —protestó Jo de inmediato.

Su hermana se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—No te preocupes, Jo, ya sabes que a mí me encanta tocar el piano; y si con esto logro que el señor William meriende, con gusto accederé a lo que me pide.

Y así, ante la atónita mirada de Laurie sobre Beth y la enfurecida mirada de Jo sobre Jeremy, la joven pianista se dirigió hacia el piano al mismo tiempo que él lo abandonaba y se sentaba en otra silla disponiéndose a merendar y escuchar buena música por parte de aquella niña tan delicada, quien lograba hacerle olvidar todas sus penas.

Beth, sintiéndose honrada y dichosa por ayudar a su adorado pianista, interpretó varias piezas de Mozart y Beethoven con una magnífica destreza, logrando que Jeremy consumiera más de una taza de té y media docena de galletas de tan embelesado estaba con su música.

Laurie, quien era un muchacho muy atento en cuestiones del amor, enseguida se dio cuenta de la estupenda química que había entre los dos pianistas, lo que, por cierto, lo llenó de felicidad y sueños románticos. Muy contento con su descubrimiento se volvió hacia Jo para hacerle un comentario al respecto, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que su amiga tenía uno de los peores semblantes que había visto en su vida, las manos crispadas sobre la falda de su vestido y una mirada asesina sobre Jeremy.

—Jo… —murmuró muy preocupado al darse cuenta de que ella ya había descubierto lo que pasaba entre Beth y Jeremy y, por lo visto, aquello no le agradaba ni pizca, como le había ocurrido al saber sobre el compromiso entre su hermana Meg y John Brooke.

Cuando Beth terminó de tocar la última pieza, Jeremy se puso de pie y le propuso, amablemente, que interpretaran juntos otra pieza. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse con semejante proposición, el corazón le latía muy rápido y parecía que le faltaba el aliento. Se moría de la vergüenza, pero estaba decidida a responderle.

—S-señor Williams, yo…

—Mi hermana es demasiado tímida para cantar, Jeremy —la interrumpió Jo de manera muy poco educada, dirigiéndole una terrible mirada al aludido—. Toda mi familia lo supone una lástima puesto que Beth, junto con mi hermana mayor, Meg, posee una hermosa voz para el canto.

—Pero, Jo… —Beth la miró interrogante, sorprendida por la impertinencia de su hermana.

Más Jeremy no era un muchacho que se diera por vencido tan rápido ni tampoco le atemorizaban las miradas de puñal, así que decidió demostrarle a Jo que su hermana menor podía tomar decisiones por sí misma.

Dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante a nuestra escritora, declaró con una tenue sonrisa:

—¡Oh! Eso es una verdadera lástima, miss Jo. Sin embargo, si miss Elizabeth no se anima a cantar, podría tocar el piano conmigo… Un dueto, por así decirlo. ¿No le parece, miss Elizabeth? ¿Se animaría a hacerlo? —volvió su atención hacia Beth, tan decidido como seguro de sí mismo.

Jo, furiosa por el abierto desafío de Jeremy, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero fue Beth quien esta vez contestó por sí misma, dejando a su hermana atónita.

—Sería un honor, señor Williams. Acepto su pedido.

Beth nunca supo de dónde había sacado el valor para aceptar semejante propuesta, tal vez, había sido contagiada por la gran seguridad que el joven pianista irradiaba, sintiéndose protegida de todo mal externo.

Pero cuando Jeremy se dirigió hacia ella, todo le pareció como si sucediera en cámara lenta, como si el sonido no existiera, como si nadie más existiera alrededor suyo, escuchando solamente el ansioso sonido de su respiración, el incesante golpeteo de su corazón y los largos pero elegantes pasos del muchacho. Con la mirada fija en los hermosos ojos de Jeremy, Beth sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas dentro de una terrible confusión de sentimientos y pensamientos.

—¿Me permite? —le preguntó suavemente mientras se inclinaba galantemente a su lado.

—¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto —respondió apresuradamente, horrorosamente nerviosa, deslizándose sobre al taburete hasta dejarle el espacio suficiente para que él también se sentara.

Una vez instalado, codo a codo con la jovencita que parecía idiotizarlo con tan sólo una mirada, Jeremy volvió sus ojos hacia ella una vez que logró dominar sus propios nervios, el temblor de su cuerpo y los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—¿Le parece adecuado tocar el _Himno a la Alegría_, miss Elizabeth?

La cálida mirada que él le dedicó, la suave atención en su voz le dio a Beth el valor y la confianza necesarios como para sentirse por fin a gusto con él. De alguna manera, con el tenue contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la hacía sentir muy segura de sí misma, otorgándole un valor que nunca antes había soñado poseer.

—¿Habla usted de la _Novena Sinfonía_, no es así, señor Williams? ¡Me gusta tanto esa sinfonía! —y se rió, una risa tímida, sencilla y muy simpática, sintiéndose por fin a sus anchas con él.

Para el apesadumbrado Jeremy aquella risa fue un bálsamo para su adolorida alma.

—¿De verdad? ¡Magnífico! —el triste semblante del joven de pronto pareció iluminarse de felicidad, haciendo de Beth la chica más feliz del mundo.

Jeremy extendió las manos sobre las teclas y volvió su atractivo y animado rostro hacia Beth, y le sonrió tan encantadoramente que ella se convenció definitivamente que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. ¡Estaba enamorada de él! ¡Y qué maravilloso era ese sentimiento!

—¿Lista? —le preguntó.

Beth le sonrió también, extendiendo las manos sobre las teclas.

—Lista.

Y así, para la grata sorpresa y admiración de Jo, Laurie y la señora Kirke, Beth y Jeremy unieron sus maravillosos talentos musicales en uno solo, envolviendo con su música a toda la casa y atrayendo a los demás inquilinos a la sala de estar para escucharlos tocar el piano.

Jeremy, en el momento indicado, comenzó a cantar con su flemática pero bien equilibrada voz el _Himno a la Alegría_ mientras tocaba y, luego de unos minutos, animada por la seguridad que él le transmitía, Beth también comenzó a cantar con su suave y armoniosa voz, dejando a su hermana y su amigo boquiabiertos, completamente estupefactos. ¡Jamás habían imaginado a la tímida Beth tocar y cantar frente a un buen grupo de desconocidos!

—¡N-no lo puedo creer! ¿E-esa es nuestra Beth? ¡Nunca en mi vida la había escuchado cantar! —exclamó Laurie con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

La señora Kirke batió las manos animadísima.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bellísima escena! ¡Jamás me hubiera imaginado que aquellos niños hicieran un dueto tan perfecto! —se volvió hacia Jo, excitadísima—. ¿No le parece una pareja encantadora, querida? ¡Son tal para cual! No me extrañaría que en un par de años hablen de matrimonio… —enmudeció al ver el lívido rostro desencajado de la joven, inquietándola…, tal vez había hablado de más—. ¡Pero, querida! ¿Se siente usted bien? ¿Qué le ocurre?

Pero Jo no respondió, se levantó de golpe y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros de hospedaje, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, en donde se encerró. Laurie, preocupado, había observado todo aquello, así que, después de unos segundos, él también subió para averiguar lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró a Jo llorando de rabia sobre la cama.

—¡Por Dios, Jo! ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? ¿Por qué lloras? Si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer por ti… —le preguntó lleno de angustia, sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado, pues le partía el alma verla llorar así.

Entre sollozos y sin alzar el rostro de la almohada, Jo logró hablar.

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Acabo de perder a mi hermanita!

—¿Y por qué dices semejante cosa? —inquirió sorprendido.

Molesta, Jo se volvió hacia él con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Es que no ves lo bien que se llevan los dos? ¡Beth y Jeremy son tan felices juntos! —y volvió a echarse sobre la almohada para seguir llorando.

Laurie sonrió tiernamente, sintiéndose aliviado ahora que sabía que nada grave le sucedía a Jo.

—Pero, Jo —le dijo, colocándole la morena mano sobre la esbelta espalda de su amiga—, eso es muy bueno, ¿no te parece? ¿No te sientes feliz por ella? Por fin encontró a alguien que parece valorarla todo lo que se merece.

—¡Si!

—¿Y por qué lloras, entonces?

Nuevamente Jo volvió el rostro hacia él, entre gimoteos e hipidos.

—¡Porque soy una tonta egoísta! —y se lanzó hacia los brazos del atónito Laurie para volver a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho también la abrazó lentamente luego de algunos amagues, feliz por aquel contacto tan íntimo con su amiga. No muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarla—. ¡Mi Beth es una niñita tan, inocente y delicada! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese tonto de Jeremy fijarse en ella?

—Yo no le veo nada de malo en que él se haya fijado en ella…

—¡Pues en cambio yo sí! —rebatió enojada, desembarazándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que Jeremy no sabe ni el lugar en dónde está parado? ¡Su estado emocional es desastroso, no lo conocemos como deberíamos y no sabemos nada del motivo por el que abandonó a su familia! No permitiré que Beth se enamore de alguien como él —sus ojos centellaron, demostrando la determinación de sus palabras—. Jamás lo permitiré.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Jo? —replicó Laurie, tan ofendido como molesto—. ¡Le niegas a tu hermana la oportunidad de amar! Yo no opino igual que tú sobre Jeremy, sé que él es un buen muchacho y aunque haya pasado o esté pasando por momentos difíciles y se sienta deprimido, tiene derecho a idolatrar a Beth y sentirse amado por ella.

—¡Bah! ¡No dices más que tonterías! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, con los puños fuertemente cerrados—. Eres tan sentimental que no ves más allá de tus narices. A mi Beth no le conviene un tipo trastornado como ése… —Lo miró anhelante, como si la solución a ese problema estuviera frente suyo—… A ella le conviene mejor un muchacho bueno, que le guste la música y que sea muy sentimental…

Sólo había faltado que dijera "como tú" para completar la oración, pero Laurie comprendió inmediatamente la indirecta, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido, poniéndose él también de pie, enfrentando a Jo. ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan insensible como para no darse cuenta de que era a ella a quién él amaba con pasión?

—¡No tienes derecho a plantearme algo así otra vez! ¡Primero Meg y ahora Beth! ¡Lo único que falta es que me propongas a Amy también!

—¿A Amy? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor, Laurie! ¡Si Amy es tan sólo una niña mimada y egoísta! —replicó con tono de desprecio— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que eres el partido más indicado para mis hermanas? Meg ya no tiene caso pero Beth, dentro de tres años, será una linda mujercita y tú serás un excelente abogado. ¿Qué tiene de malo que se queden juntos? Beth es una chica estupenda.

—No niego que Beth sea una chica estupenda, Jo, en eso tienes mucha razón, pero en cuanto a tu juicio sobre Amy y Jeremy y tu idea de que yo me quede con Beth me parece de lo más desacertado.

—Bueno, como digas. No voy a obligarte si no quieres —rebatió testaruda, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—¡Pues no quiero! —refutó muy molesto, volviéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, volvió su rostro hacia Jo y le dijo:

—Eres una chica muy lista, Jo, y te admiro por eso, pero cuando se trata de la felicidad de tus hermanas y la tuya, te pones más ciega que un topo y tan testaruda que no ves más allá de tus narices.

—Eres tú el que se pone más ciego que un topo y el que no ve más allá de sus narices —replicó sin volverse.

—¿Ah, sí? —el chico sonrió maliciosamente, brillándole los ojos de picardía—. Pues dime quién de nosotros tuvo razón acerca de Meg y el señor Brooke.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al darse cuenta que había sido derrotada por la astucia del travieso Laurie, por lo que tomó rápidamente la almohada de la cama y se la lanzó, furiosa, pero él pudo esquivarla cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jo, exhausta, sola y deprimida, se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar. Sabía, muy dentro de ella y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, que Laurie tenía razón y ella no: a Beth se la veía muy feliz al lado de Jeremy, ¿cómo negarlo? Debía sentirse muy contenta por ella, pero no podía confiar en Jeremy, había algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza, como si estuviera ocultándole algo muy importante.

De pronto, la joven escritora se puso de pie y, alzando su puño con determinación, declaró:

—Bueno, admito que me excedí un poco… Después de todo Jeremy no parece ser un mal chico… ¡pero juro que averiguaré por qué intentó suicidarse, sólo así sabré si él es digno de ser novio de mi hermana!

Y olvidándose por completo de su ridícula pelea con Laurie, Jo volvió a bajar a la planta baja, sentándose al lado de su amigo, quien la miró perplejo al notarla llena de energía y decisión.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Jo, orgullosa y terca como siempre, se cruzó de brazos y le respondió:

—Le daré una oportunidad a Jeremy, pero tendrá que esperar por lo menos dos años para ponerse de novio con Beth.

—Perfecto —sonrió, pues aquello era la actitud más tolerante que podía esperar de Jo.

_¿Escuché bien? ¿Jo volvió a llamarme "mimada y egoísta"? ¡Las cosas que dice esa arpía cuando está enfadada! Mamá dice que no me tome en serio lo que Jo dice cuando está molesta, ¡pero yo no voy a permitir que me llame así y Anthony debería hacer lo mismo! ¡Sí, señor! … Eeeeeh… ¿Ustedes creen que yo sea mimada y egoísta?_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Jo está determinada a conocer el motivo por el que Jeremy intentó suicidarse, pero cuando por fin sepa el motivo, ¿querrá ella que Beth se quede con él? ¿Qué sucederá con Anthony? Jo pronto se enterará de su inesperada y sorprendente decisión. Ya comencé a escribir la tercera parte de Piratas del Caribe, así que creo que los capis de ambos fics serán más cortos porque… ¡Tengo que estudiar también!**

_**Querida Nerv81: No te preocupes, no va a haber ningún triángulo amoroso por el estilo, no me gusta escribir cosas así ^_^ Jo amará a uno y tan sólo a uno de los tres y a nadie más ^_^ no habrá dudas en ella. La cosa es saber a quién terminará amando… XD A mí no me gusta dejar ningún cabo suelto… -a pesar de ser bastante despistadilla…- si hago aparecer al profe será por una razón muy poderosa y también para definir su destino ^_^ ¡Ah! Y como vos viste los Chicos de Jo, ¿me podés explicar cómo es él? Tanto en apariencia como en personalidad ^_^ ¡Me sería de gran ayuda!**_

_**Querida thelo:**_ _**Sip, definitivamente Anthony no tiene suerte con Jo, pero, como dije antes, ella se arrepentirá muchísimo de haber sido tan dura con él. ¿Cómo? Pues ya lo verás, je ^_^ Y en cuanto a las hermanitas March, bueno, regresarán de nuevo a New York para celebrar la Navidad con nuestra querida Jo. ¡En los problemas que se meterán! –especialmente Jo y Amy… - ^_^ Sip, creo que sí sé cómo va a terminar… bueno, tengo una imagen en mi cabeza, sólo espero que no cambie de idea, je, que es lo que usualmente me pasa… XP Mmm, quisiera saber con quién crees más que se quede Jo… XD Bueno, según mis cálculos faltan como 20 capítulos más o menos... ya veré XD según cómo arda el genio. ¡Menos mal que ya estás bien!**_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, Rianne Black!:espero que te siga gustando ^_^ Lo que pasa es que este fic está más basado en el anime que en el libro, pero te aseguro que Anthony hará algo que a Jo la afectará muchísimo y tratará de ser una chica menos explosiva y más controlada… También menos terca y orgullosa, lo que le valdrá un lindísimo premio: viajar a Europa. XD**_

**Lamentablemente no he visto ninguna peli esta semana pero he descubierto en el canal de TCM que dan series viejas muy buenas: Invasión Extraterrestre y Luz de Luna. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Grecia Clásica y volví a intentar seguir leyendo El Conde de Montecristo. ¡Es una novela bastante densa! Pero la terminaré, sí señor. Sigo viendo los anime Mujercitas, Sailor Moon y Detective Conan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	23. La Partida de Beth

**Capítulo 22: La Partida de Beth**

_¡Hola a todos! Mi hermana Beth se ha enamorado completamente de ese chico rubio tan apuesto y de mirada muy triste, pero a Jo no le gusta ni pisca eso… Mmm, yo me quedaría con él si no se quedara ciego… ¡Tendría dinero a montones! ¿Qué harán Beth y Jo cuando se enteren de que perderá la vista?_

Al amanecer del día siguiente, cuando Beth despertó acompañada por los melodiosos trinos de los pajarillos y los desacompasados ruidos de una ciudad que recién comenzaba a animarse, lo primero que vino a su mente fueron los agradables y cálidos recuerdos con Jeremy después de que tocaran juntos el piano durante una hora para luego irse a cenar al comedor. Como esperaba, su hermana Jo estuvo insoportable, hasta casi insolente con Jeremy. Beth sonrió, sabía que su hermana estaba celosa, frustrada y enojada al darse cuenta de que ella y Jeremy se llevaban muy bien, que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Beth la comprendía, el amor que Jo le profesaba a su familia era casi medieval y le mortificaba la idea de que algún día tendrían que separarse. Siempre había sido así.

A pesar de que Jo se había sentado deliberadamente entre ellos dos, no pudo evitar que Jeremy le dirigiera la palabra y ella, tímida como siempre, le respondiera como pudiera. También vio a Laurie muy divertido con la situación, sentado frente a ellos para observar mejor aquella cómica escena, pues cada vez que ella y Jeremy intentaban conversar sobre algo, Jo siempre intervenía, pero como el pianista también era un chico muy terco, siempre insistía en dirigirle la palabra a ella con toda amabilidad, ignorando deliberadamente a Jo.

Luego de la cena, ella, Jo, Laurie, Jeremy, la señora Kirke y una amiga suya volvieron a la sala de estar, en donde se sentaron en los sillones para conversar un rato antes de que Laurie llamara un carro para que la llevara hasta el hotel en donde se encontraba hospedada. Jo, como era de esperar, también se había sentado entre ellos dos para interferir en su conversación. Así estuvieron gran parte del tiempo hasta que la señora Kirke le pidió a Jo que se encargara de hacer acostar a sus hijas. A duras penas su hermana logró contener su molestia y, luego de dirigirle una terrible mirada de advertencia a Jeremy, subió presurosamente las escaleras para realizar su trabajo lo más pronto posible, pero aquella noche parecía que las niñas estaban dispuestas a darle trabajo, puesto que la pobre Jo tardó más de media hora para lograr su cometido luego de haberle contado un par de cuentos y detenido un interminable combate de almohadas. Para cuando regresó al salón, se sorprendió al encontrarla dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Jeremy, quien se había quedado muy quieto para no despertarla.

Beth, esbozando una gran sonrisa, se llevó las manos a las mejillas, ruborizándose al recordar aquel vergonzoso incidente, pues no había sido su intención quedarse dormida ni mucho menos apoyar su cabeza sobre el brazo de su querido Jeremy. ¡Pero se sentía tan segura y amada a su lado!

Lo que ella no sabía, era que en el momento en que su hermana había bajado a la planta baja y descubierto semejante escena había llegado el carruaje que Laurie había hecho llamar para llevarse a la "bella durmiente" a su hotel, y Jeremy, para no despertarla, la había alzado delicadamente en sus brazos –a pesar de que su fuerza había disminuido considerablemente con la enfermedad- y la había llevado al coche, acomodándola cuidadosamente en uno de los asientos para la alegría de Laurie y la furia de Jo, quienes se subieron al carruaje para acompañar a Beth en su viaje. ¡Tan cansada estaba que había dormido durante toda la travesía! Llegaron al hotel pasadas las nueve de la noche y mientras Beth se preparaba para acostarse, su hermana y Laurie se habían quedado con el resto de la familia March para conversar. Nunca les contaron sobre lo que había hecho ella aquella noche, puesto que Jo consideraba que ella y Jeremy jamás iban a reencontrarse y que pronto pasaría aquel capricho y que no valía ni comentar sobre el asunto. Laurie, en cambio, no dijo pada para no preocupar a los March, sintiéndose una especie de cómplice para con los enamorados.

Para cuando volvieron a la pensión, Jo, decidida a hablar terminantemente con Jeremy y preguntarle qué intenciones tenía hacia Beth, se desilusionó al saber que se había ido a dormir porque había sufrido una ligera recaída en su convalecencia, así que decidió dejar la discusión para el día siguiente.

Llena de felicidad como cuando alguien descubre un nuevo y maravilloso motivo para vivir, la jovencita extendió los brazos y las piernas cuan largas eran y exhaló un suspiro para luego sentarse y recoger las piernas mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre las rodillas. Abrazando las piernas, miró hacia la ventana con ojos soñadores, pensando en su querido Jeremy.

Le costó muchísimo darse cuenta de que la estaban llamando.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste, Amy? —logró decir después de volver a la realidad, no sin cierta dificultad.

—Te pregunté si ya tenías el equipaje preparado, Beth —repitió su hermana menor con los brazos en jarra, entre extrañada y molesta, parada al lado de la cama, observándola de reojo—. ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah sí? —las mejillas de la interpelada se sonrojaron rápidamente, tratando de encontrar rápidamente una respuesta creíble para evitar que Amy descubriera el verdadero motivo de su ensoñación. ¡Sería terrible si ella se enterara! Estaba segura que se lo contaría a todo el mundo—. Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Ya sabes, me pongo muy nerviosa y asustada cuando estoy en un lugar que no conozco… ¡Y New York es una ciudad tan grande llena de gente extraña! Me resulta muy difícil acostumbrarme a ella.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Amy, incorporándose y frunciendo la boca, convencida con la explicación de su hermana—. Hasta yo misma no puedo acostumbrarme del todo a este lugar tan ruidoso. ¡Es tan diferente a NewCord! No sé cómo Jo pudo acostumbrarse tan rápido…

Se calló, quedándose pensativa unos momentos hasta que exclamó alegremente con los brazos extendidos:

—¡Pero de todos modos me encantaría quedarme aquí unos días mas! Hay tantas cosas que aún no hemos visto…

—Eso será imposible, Amy. Ya sabes que nos vamos hoy al mediodía —replicó Beth mientras tendía la cama, tratando de no entristecerse con el hecho de que pronto se separaría de Jeremy y que tal vez no lo volvería a ver nunca más—. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo anhelo llegar a casa y tocar mi piano! —exclamó con verdadera vehemencia, entrelazando los dedos con mirada soñadora, pues ahora no sólo le encantaba tocarlo, sino también, sino que también mantendría una conexión especial con Jeremy.

—Oye, Beth, pero sí Laurie me contó que anoche te la pasaste tocando el piano con ese apuesto chico rubio —opinó, sentándose sobre la cama. El chico no había soportado del todo mantenerse callado, así que se lo había contado todo a ella sola en un lugar aparte.

La aludida se rió un tanto avergonzada.

—Eso es verdad, y he de confesar que ése muchacho tiene un talento extraordinario, ¡me supera por mucho!

—Ah no. De ninguna manera. Yo creo que tú eres una magnífica pianista, Beth —replicó Amy, convencida de sus palabras y tan orgullosa de su propia familia como su hermana Jo.

—¿Tú crees? —pestañeó incrédula, pero con una leve sonrisa de afecto—. Ay, Amy, ¡tú y Jo son tan parecidas! Testarudas, orgullosas, apasionadas y optimistas por igual.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo y, a pesar de que en su interior idolatraba a Jo, no estaba dispuesta a que la compararan con una completa marimacho.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué? Yo no me parezco en nada a esa "rompelotodo" —y se cruzó de brazos muy ofendida, por lo que su hermana no pudo reprimir una suave carcajada.

—Además —agregó—. No tienes por qué hacer la cama cuando hay mucamas en este hotel que se _ancargan_ de hacerlo por una.

—Se dice "encargan", Amy. Y prefiero tender mi cama yo misma a que esa gente piense que los March somos unos haraganes y servidos como el resto de los hospedados.

Amy se le quedó mirando, pensativa.

—Mmm… Tienes razón, Beth. ¡Mejor me voy a hacer mi cama yo también! —exclamó llena de energía, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

Y para la alegría de Beth, Amy comenzó a tender su cama, dejándola impecable.

XOX

—¡Date prisa, Laurie o llegamos tarde para despedir a nuestras familias! —gritó Jo desde la planta baja con muy poca feminidad mientras terminaba de enrollarse la bufanda al cuello.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió éste, que, para cortar camino, se trepó a la baranda de la escalera y se dejó deslizar desde la planta alta a la baja, cayendo hincado ante su amiga.

—Aquí me tiene, mi bella dama —declaró burlonamente, extendiendo los brazos.

—¡Bah! Pero qué bobo eres, Laurie —se quejó la malhumorada chica, tomándolo por el brazo para levantarlo—. Vámonos ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿quieres?

—¿Y por qué el apuro? Aún falta media hora para que parta el tren.

—No quiero que _cierto individuo_ se cole con nosotros —respondió mientras se lo llevaba casi a rastras por detrás de ella.

Arriba, en el primer piso, Jeremy se encontraba mirando atentamente aquella escena, y cuando escuchó que la puerta de calle se abría y se volvía a cerrar, frunció el entrecejo, tomando una decisión.

Había pasado cerca de cinco minutos cuando la señora Kirke subió a la habitación de Jeremy y llamó a la puerta, preguntándole qué le gustaría almorzar, si estofado o asado, pues la buena señora ansiaba despertarle el apetito al convaleciente y delicado muchacho. Extrañada de que no recibía respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta lentamente para darse con la sorpresa de que él no se encontraba allí.

Mientras tanto, en la calle, Jeremy intentaba detener algún taxi para que lo llevara a la estación, y luego de varios intentos infructuosos, uno de detuvo al fin.

—¿Hacia dónde, señor? —le preguntó el cochero una vez que Jeremy entró al coche.

—A la estación, ¡rápido! —respondió lleno de ansiedad, con la mala fortuna que su acento inglés y su natural prepotencia le cayera muy mal al cochero, quien frunció el entrecejo un tanto ofendido.

—Son cincuenta centavos, señor.

Jeremy se quedó tieso al escucharlo, pues se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba ni un centavo encima, pero como quería despedirse de Beth como fuera, estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo para lograr su cometido pidiéndole a Laurie que lo ayudara.

—¿Puedo pagarle cuando estemos de regreso?

—¿Crees que nací ayer, jovencito? —se molestó aún más el hombre, inclinándose sobre la ventanilla—. ¡Vas a escaparte en cuanto estés en la estación!

—Yo nunca haría una cosa como esa, caballero. ¿Quién se ha creído que soy yo? —refutó ofendido.

—¡Un chiquillo engreído y sin nada qué hacer! ¡Bájese inmediatamente de mi coche!

Jeremy estaba furioso, pero la urgencia de ver a Beth era mucho más fuerte que su propio orgullo.

—Si quiere puedo manejarle el coche durante una semana para pagarle el pasaje.

—¿Está loco? ¿Cree que no puedo guiar mi coche yo sólo? ¡Deje de decir tantas estupideces y bájese inmediatamente de mi coche!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Baje entes de que llame a la policía!

Alarmado y acicateado con aquella amenaza, Jeremy bajó del coche, furioso y maldiciendo su mala fortuna. Mientras veía cómo el carro se alejaba de él, su resolución de ver a Beth se encontraba más firme que antes, ocurriéndosele entonces una solución desesperada y hasta muy peligrosa para su salud.

Resopló, su mirada llena de resolución y los puños cerrados. Era ahora o nunca, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la estación.

XOX

Diez minutos más tarde, en la estación del tren, Jo y Laurie se reunieron con sus respectivas familias antes de que partieran hacia NewCord. Ansiosas, tanto Sally como Beth buscaron a Jeremy con la mirada, la segunda lo hacía con marcado disimulo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—¡Oh, mamá! ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! —exclamó la joven escritora abrazándola afectuosamente luego de haberse despedido de su padre.

—Yo también, queridita; te he extrañado siempre desde que te fuiste de casa —replicó la madre.

—Vuelve pronto a casa, por favor, hermanita, nada es lo mismo sin tí —pidió Meg, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Oh, Meg! Te prometo que en un año y medio volveré a casa, ya lo verás —le prometió Jo, emocionada, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y besándola en la mejilla.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, querida —le reveló la tía March con una expresión de triste ternura poco vista en ella.

Jo la miró con la misma expresión y, acercándose a ella, la besó en la frente.

—Yo también la extraño mucho, tía Martha —sonrió maliciosa—. Supongo que usted todavía sigue leyendo el Conde de Montecristo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, querida, por supuesto.

—¿Y en qué parte va?

—Ya estoy por el final.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! —asintió vehementemente con la cabeza, riéndose con todas sus ganas.

—¿En dónde está Jeremy, Jo? Pensé que iba a venir a despedirse de nosotros… —le preguntó Sally, bastante preocupada.

—¿Él? Bueno, ya sabes que está convaleciente y no le conviene salir a la calle con éste frío, Sally —respondió Jo un tanto reticente, pues no tenía deseos de hablar sobre él.

—Sí, claro… Es verdad… Pero me hubiera gustado mucho verlo una vez más… —asintió la entristecida muchacha.

Beth, acongojada, también pensaba lo mismo, pero le daba muchísima vergüenza decirlo a viva voz.

XOX

Jeremy había corrido ya la mitad del camino cuando comenzó a sentir que se quedaba sin aliento, las piernas le temblaban y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se vio obligado a detenerse, estaba a punto de desmayarse y tuvo que apoyar su mano sobre el escaparate de una tienda para no caerse.

Limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su abrigo, notó aterrorizado que su visión se oscurecía, volviendo luego a ver casi como antes, sólo que ahora veía más borroso.

Jeremy se asustó muchísimo al darse cuenta de que su vista comenzaba a empeorar tal y cómo le había dicho su médico, pero también pensó que ahora aquello no tenía importancia, debía ver a Beth a toda costa. Así que, volviendo a ponerse los anteojos, miró su reloj de bolcillo y frunció el entrecejo: ya faltaba quince minutos para que el tren de Beth partiera. Fortaleciendo tanto su espíritu como sus músculos, retomó nuevamente su camino, corriendo a toda prisa, abriéndose paso entre los transeúntes, quienes, extrañados, se volvían para observarlo.

XOX

El silbato del tren sonó con toda su potencia, anunciando a todos su partida, y mientras el guarda le pedía a los pasajeros que abordaran, la familia March y los Laurence volvieron a despedirse muy emocionados. Los que se iban aconsejaban a los que se quedaban y los que se quedaban les prometían que muy pronto volverían a estar juntos.

—Oye, hermanita, ¿es que no vas a despedirte de tu Jo? —le preguntó ésta, sonriendo irónicamente mientras veía a Amy subir al tren.

La aludida se quedó quieta, con el pie sobre el primer escalón y la mano sobre el pasamano, dándole la espalda, pues aún estaba enfadada con ella por la discusión del otro día acerca de sus enamorados.

—No sé. ¿Eso te importa?

—No sé. ¿Te importa a ti? —replicó, cruzándose de brazos, obstinada.

Amy no respondió, se moría de ganas por abrazarla y despedirse de ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—No sé. ¿Y a ti?

—No sé.

Nada más se dijo entre ellas, y cuando la señora March había decidido intervenir para que las hermanas no se separan enojadas, el guarda anunció la definitiva partida del tren, lo que alarmó a amabas chicas, animándolas a actuar de una vez.

—¡Oh, Jo! ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto! —exclamó llorando la pequeña Amy, lanzándosele encima de un salto.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Amy —replicó, abrazándola también, apoyando su mejilla contra la de su hermana menor—. ¡Me acostumbré tanto a tus intromisiones!

—¿_Intro_ qué? —la miró desconcertada.

Jo sonrió condescendientemente y le refregó cariñosamente la cabeza con su habitual rudeza, despeinándola.

—Nada, nada. ¿Por qué no subes ya al tren? Mamá y papá te están esperando.

—Bueno… —dijo Amy un tanto confundida, pero enseguida recuperó su alegría y se despidió de Laurie agitando el brazo con todas sus ganas mientras subía al tren—: ¡Adiós, Laurie! ¡Cuídate mucho!

—¡Adiós, Amy! ¡Procura estudiar mucho!

—¿Eh? ¡Eso no vale! —frunció la boca bastante disgustada, pues a ella tampoco se le daban bien los estudios, pero estaba decidida a contraatacar, así que, llevando sus manos a la boca como si fuera una especie de altavoz, le gritó mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse:

—¡Tú también estudia mucho, Laurie! ¡Que te hace falta!

—Qué cruel… —suspiró el derrotado muchacho mientras los demás se reían por la ocurrencia de Amy.

—¡Adiós, Meg! ¡Dale mis saludos al señor Brooke! —se despidió Jo, comenzando a caminar al ritmo de la monstruosa máquina al igual que Laurie, quien no paraba de despedirse de su abuelo.

—¡Adiós, Jo! ¡Y pórtate bien! ¡Y ya no le digas "señor Brooke" a John que ahora es como tu hermano! —le pidió Meg.

—¡Sigue soñando, Meg! ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Jamás le perdonaré que te haya separado de mí! —replicó burlona.

—¡Oh, Jo! ¡Qué cosas dices! —se rió su hermana.

Pero la sonrisa de Jo se esfumó cuando notó la expresión de desesperada angustia de Beth, quien miraba insistentemente desde su ventanilla hacia la entrada de la estación al igual que Sally. Frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo enseguida a quién esperaban ver.

—¡Oye, Beth! —exclamó, pero ella no la había escuchado, por lo que Jo tomó mucho aire y gritó:

—¡Beeeth!

—¿Eh? —por fin volvió a la realidad, fijando sus oscuros ojos en ella.

—¡Te olvidaste de decirme adiós, hermanita! —le avisó la joven escritora, ya corriendo al lado del tren que comenzaba a tomar más velocidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Perdóname! —le pidió, visiblemente compungida.

—¡No importa! ¡Adiós y quita esa cara de tristeza! ¡Quiero verte sonreír!

Al escuchar aquel consejo muy propio de su hermana, Beth se animó un poco y sonrió. ¡Jo siempre sabía cómo confortarla!

"Jeremy no vino a despedirse de mí… —pensó desilusionada, sentándose sobre el asiento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Seguramente no le gusté como él me gustó a mí…".

Sally también había comenzado a pensar lo mismo, así que, entristecida, pensó en sentarse ella también hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en alguien que se había abierto paso bruscamente entre la gente del andén, corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar el tren.

Los ojos color café de Sally se abrieron enormemente y, pálida como un papel, exclamó incrédula:

—¡E-es Jeremy!

_¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustaría que mi amado corriera tantas calles por mí! Eso demuestra lo mucho que ama a mi hermana… ¡Jo, por favor! ¡No seas tan dura y acepta a Jeremy como prometido de Beth! _

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Jeremy, a instancias de caer enfermo nuevamente, hizo un enorme acto de amor por Beth… pero a la misma vez sabe que no podrá quedarse con ella debido a su latente ceguera… ¿Cómo terminará esta historia de amor?**

_**Querida Stef-chan: si no me equivoco, creo que me dajáste un review… si no es así, ¡bienvenida a mi fic! Y espero que te siga gustando : ) A mi también me encanta la hermosísima pareja que hacen Beth y Jeremy, y espero tanto como vos que terminen juntos y muy bien : ) En cuanto a Jo, sé que ha andado portándose como un ogro, pero faltan un par de capis para que aprenda a no ser tan intolerante y comenzará a cambiar un poco. La verdad no sé con certeza con quién se quedará ella, si con Laurie o con Anthony… ¡el problema es que los dos me gustan y sé que ambos le vienen como anillo al dedo! Uno para su inclinación a la caridad y el otro por su inclinación a la literatura. No sé qué le pasó a Jo en la cabeza para rechazar a Lurie, no tengo nada contra el profe Baher, pero me hubiera gustado que Amy fuera más simpática y menos egoísta, como en el animé, así no hubiera sido tan fuerte el shock en el libro. Y te entiendo muy bien, me pasó lo mismo cuando terminé de leer el libro… ¡Fue terriblemente injusto! El profe Baher tiene lo suyo, pero me molesta tanta humildad y la lástima que inspira.**_

_**Querida Nerv81:¡Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda! Espero poder caracterizar lo mejor que pueda un personaje de anime al que nunca ví : ) Cualquier cosa vos poneme al tanto, ok? ; ) ¡Ojalá pudiera verla alguna vez! Trato en lo posible de seguir viendo el anime, evitando leer el libro, pues quiero basarme pura y exclusivamente en el dibujito animado. Tanto Beth como Jeremy tendrán que luchar mucho para quedarse juntos, pues tendrás muchos obstáculos.**_

_**Querida**____**Vainilla Black: ¡bienvenida a fic! Espero que te siga gustanto : D Hasta ahora estoy bastante liada para decidirme si Jo se queda con Laurie o con Anthony… ¡los dos le vienen tan bien como el profe Baher! (Pero obviamente me gustan más los dos primeros…) Tengo dos finales para la historia y no sabré cómo la terminaré hasta que llegue el momento. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni yo misma cómo va a terminar esto! ¡Los dos me gustan para Jo! Uno le cumplirá todos sus deseos, el otro la ayudará a realizarse profesionalmente como escritora… ¡Y con cualquiera de los dos se la pasará viajando! Es difícil, realmente difícil… En cuanto a Beth y Jeremy, bueno, sé que se quedarán juntos, lo que no sé es que si Beth se enfermará o no al final, y ya sabés lo que eso significaría… : ( Lo único que me permito aclararte es que Jeremy quiso suicidarse porque no podrá volver a tocar el piano nunca más si se queda ciego.**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Plan de Vuelo, El Único, Romeo Debe Morir, El Súper Chef, Duro de Matar, Destino final 3. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la historia de la edad de oro europea y El conde de Montecristo. Sigo viendo Sailor Moon, Mujercitas y Detective Conan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: pueden entrar a mi foro para que voten con quién quieren que se quede Jo. Cualquiera puede votar ^_^ A medida que vaya escribiendo la historia y controlando las votaciones, veré cómo la finalizaré ¡porque yo tampoco me decido¡. El foro está en mi profile, arribe, en donde dice My Forum. ¡Un voto por perona¡, pero valen los cambios de opinión, je...**


	24. Jo y Anthony se Reconcilian

CUARTA PARTE: AVENTURAS Y DESVENTURAS DE LAS HERMANAS MARCH

**Capítulo 23: Jo y Anthony se Reconcilian**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Recordarán que hemos dejado a Jeremy corriendo por detrás del tren para alcanzarlo y despedirse de nuestra Beth. ¡Se nota lo mucho que la ama!_

—¿Jeremy? —repitió la sorprendidísima Beth, casi levantándose de su asiento con el rostro lívido. Sus padres, que estaban sentados frente a ella, la miraron desconcertados, pero Amy, que estaba sentada a su lado, le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

Por un momento, Beth sintió el impulso de correr hacia el palco del vagón, pero la timidez fue más fuerte que ella, faltándole el valor de hacer lo que deseaba, sobre todo cuando Sally pasó corriendo por delante de ella para hacer exactamente eso. Sintiéndose superada por la firme determinación de la amiga de su hermana, Beth se dejó caer sobre su asiento, derrotada.

Tanto Jo como Laurie no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, pues Jeremy había pasado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas frente a sus narices, intentando alcanzar al tren antes de que se le terminara el andén.

—¡Ése era Jeremy! —exclamó Laurie muy sorprendido.

Jo no dijo nada, pero estaba sinceramente muy asombrada por lo que Jeremy era capaz de hacer por su hermana… ¿De verdad la amaba tanto?

Sintiendo que el aliento comenzaba a faltarle, Jeremy no quiso darse por vencido, aún cuando vio que era Sally la que salía a su encuentro en vez de su tan esperada Beth. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó lo más que pudo al palco, haciendo de la muchacha la más feliz del mundo, creyendo que era por ella por quien él corría.

—¡Oh, Jeremy! ¡Viniste a despedirte de…!

—¡Déselo a miss Elizabeth! —la interrumpió jadeante, extendiéndole un rollo de papel que había sacado del bolcillo de su abrigo—. ¡Déselo por favor, miss Sally!

La joven muchacha estaba sorprendida, pero enseguida comprendió que era algo muy importante y extendió el brazo todo lo que su valor le permitió, logrando tomar aquel rollo con éxito y justo a tiempo, puesto que a Jeremy se le acabó el terraplén.

Jadeante y con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, el joven pianista vio cómo el tren comenzaba a alejarse más y más de él, con Sally saludándolo desde el palco final, sosteniendo en su mano el rollo de papel. Le habría gustado muchísimo ver a Beth y entregarle personalmente aquel obsequio, pero aquello no había sido posible… Tal vez ella no lo quería lo suficiente como para romper con su timidez y correr a su lado...

Pero unos segundos antes de que su vista ya no le permitiera ver más allá de lo que le era posible, logró distinguir la castaña cabecita de Beth asomar por la ventanilla para despedirse de él con la mano, acompañada de Amy, quien la había animado a hacerlo.

Jeremy se despidió también, agitando los brazos muy emocionado mientras Jo y Laurie se le acercaban.

—Jeremy, yo… —Jo quiso disculparse por haber sido tan cruel y antipática con él, pero en cuanto éste se volvió hacia ellos, se desmayó sobre los brazos del asustado Laurie.

Mientras tanto, en el vagón en donde viajaban los March, Sally se acercó a Beth y le extendió el rollo de papel frente a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó extrañada.

—No lo sé —le contestó con una dulce sonrisa—. Pero fue Jeremy el que me lo entregó para ti.

Tanto Beth como Amy, Meg y los señores March se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, pero la menor de ellos fue la que reaccionó primero.

—¡Vamos, Beth! ¡Tómalo! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Quiero saber qué es! —exclamó llena de curiosidad.

Mary y Frederick se miraron un tanto preocupados, pues al ver correr a Jeremy de esa manera por detrás del tren sólo para entregarle a su hija un regalo, solamente podía significar una cosa.

Con mano temblorosa, Beth tomó el rollo que, al desplegarlo luego de desatar la cinta roja que lo sujetaba, descubrió asombrada que eran las partituras de una nueva sinfonía escrita por Jeremy, especialmente dedicada a ella.

Una pequeña nota cayó sobre su falda, la cual tomó y leyó primero para sí misma y luego para los demás.

La pequeña nota rezaba así:

_Querida miss Elizabeth March:_

_Ésta sinfonía que anoche escribí lleno de inspiración luego de que usted se marchara, se la dedico con todo mi corazón porque usted le ha devuelto a mi alma la paz y el valor que tanto necesitaba, por lo que siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido. Siga usted siendo la maravillosa dama que es y manténgase siempre en el camino de la música que tanta felicidad puede entregarle sin pedirle nada a cambio._

_Si por alguna remota posibilidad nuestros caminos llegaran a cruzarse de nuevo, mi mayor anhelo sería escuchar ésta sinfonía por su propia mano. Nada me haría más feliz que escucharla tocar el piano otra vez._

_Me despido afectuosamente de usted._

_Jeremy Williams_

Beth nada más dijo, pero sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas luego de haber leído aquella sencilla pero cariñosa nota, sus labios temblaban al igual que las delicadas manos que sostenían el papel.

Su madre la miró con una mirada llena de alegría y tristeza a la vez, y le dijo con un tono muy suave:

—Bueno, querida, creo que por fin tienes otro amigo. ¡Felicidades!

No pudiendo contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo, Beth se lanzó a los brazos de su amada madre, llorando, llorando porque sabía que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, pero también sentía que esa nota se parecía más a un mensaje de despedida que de agradecimiento.

Conmovida, Sally regresó a su asiento al lado de su amiga Meg, sospechando que tal vez Jeremy se había enamorado de Beth. No estaba muy segura de ello, pero debía saberlo lo más pronto posible.

XOX

Un mes había pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, y aunque el esfuerzo de Jeremy por alcanzar el tren había sido supremo, sobrepasando sus propias fuerzas, la recaída no fue tan fuerte como lo había supuesto el médico, puesto que volvió a tocar el piano antes de lo esperado y su salud comenzó a mejorar poco a poco al igual que su actitud hacia los demás. Ahora era mucho más sociable que antes y sonreía más seguido, pero aunque una expresión soñadora parecía gobernar sus ojos la mayoría del tiempo, no huía de ellos aquella triste mirada que siempre había tenido desde que Jo y Laurie lo conocieron.

Al presenciar aquel titánico esfuerzo de Jeremy por despedirse de Beth, Jo había cambiado completamente su actitud de desconfianza hacia él, comprendiendo el inmenso amor que aquel chico sentía por su hermana, y a pesar de que la idea no le agradaba demasiado, creía que sobre el mundo no habría otro hombre mejor que Jeremy para hacer feliz a Beth como su más devoto y amoroso esposo. Sabía que su hermana iba a ser tremendamente feliz con él, pero había algo que preocupaba muchísimo a Jo, y era precisamente aquella triste mirada que aún persistía en Jeremy. ¿Cuál sería su oscuro secreto? A pesar de que se moría por saberlo, decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que él mismo se lo contara cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado para hacerlo.

Otra preocupación que consumía a Jo era que no había tenido noticias de Anthony desde que ella había sido muy descortés con él aquella noche de su debut como actriz. Comprendiendo ahora que su fría y durísima actitud hacia su amigo había sido completamente injustificable, se sentía terriblemente mal, comprendiendo que era más que seguro que lo había lastimado aún a pesar de que Anthony se había disculpado de todo corazón por su tardanza.

Por esa razón, Jo había intentado ir al _New York Chronicle,_ pero el temor de ser rechazada por Anthony la atemorizaba, haciéndola desistir de su idea.

Laurie había notado la expresión de preocupación que poco a poco había comenzado a acentuarse en el rostro de Jo, inquietándolo también. Pero cada vez que él intentaba averiguarle el motivo de su angustia, ella, o bien cambiaba de tema de conversación o se ponía a la defensiva, poniéndose muy espinosa.

Atribulada, nuestra joven actriz y escritora recibió una amable nota del editor en jefe junto con el manuscrito que le había dejado hacía ya un mes para que lo revisaran y le dieran el visto bueno para su publicación, cosa que no sucedió de inmediato porque le pidió algunas correcciones y cambios en la trama y la composición de la novela. Esto era algo que seguramente la hubiera desconcertado, enfadado y entristecido en otro momento, pero el hecho de que sus pensamientos ahora estaban concentrados en los sentimientos de culpa que la atormentaban acerca del posible distanciamiento con su amigo Anthony, acordándose que alguna vez se había prometido a sí misma tratarlo lo mejor posible.

Siendo Jo una personita que no podía estar tranquila hasta que las cosas se arreglaran, la angustia por su propia torpeza la habían reducido a un estado de lamentación permanente por su falta de valor para hacer lo correcto.

Así estaban el estado de las cosas para nuestra protagonista cuando se estaba preparando para la última función de su obra teatral luego de un relativo éxito que la mantuvo en cartelera durante un mes entero. Sus compañeras y compañeros de reparto habían reparado en la triste actitud de Jo, pero conociendo ya su carácter, habían decidido dejarla en paz esperando a que ella volviera a ser la misma muy pronto.

Una vez preparada y con la obra ya iniciada, Jo esperó el momento de salir en escena por última vez. A pesar de que ya había hecho esto varias veces, nunca podía evitar el ponerse nerviosa antes de entrar al escenario, por lo que se había acostumbrado a respirar profundamente para poder controlar sus nervios y no cometer alguna estupidez en escena como aquella vez que había pisado sin querer el vestido de la protagonista provocándole una buena caída y una explosión de carcajada en el público.

—"… ¡Oh! ¡Qué filosa y mortal daga debe haberse incrustado en tu corazón al saberlo!" —escuchó que recitaban. Aquel era el aviso de que tenía que entrar en escena.

Mientras Jo recitaba su parte de la obra, miró disimuladamente hacia el asiento que siempre ocupaba Laurie cada vez que ella presentaba su obra, y lo encontró allí, sonriéndole lleno de admiración, brindándole todo su apoyo, por lo que ella se sentía eternamente agradecida con él. Luego miró más allá, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al mismísimo Anthony sentado unas filas más atrás, muy atento a su actuación y con su mejor cara de "crítico profecional".

Por un momento Jo perdió la concentración y se quedó con la mente completamente en blanco, olvidándose del guión, por lo que el director se vio obligado a llamarle la atención desde la puertilla del escenario y repetirle insistentemente su parte, logrando finalmente que la chica volviera en sí y recordara qué era lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Afortunadamente para Jo la cosa no fue grave, casi imperceptible para el público, por lo que enseguida volvió a meterse en la piel del personaje decidida a demostrarle a Anthony que ella podía llegar a ser tanto una buena actriz como una buena escritora. La felicidad que sintió en aquel momento fue insuperable, pues ahora sabía que Anthony la había perdonado, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que ella era impertinente con él.

Una vez terminada su actuación cuando Nino, el héroe del drama lo asesinaba, Jo corrió hacia los vestidores para cambiarse lo más rápido posible y poder encontrarse a tiempo con Anthony en el vestíbulo o la salida del teatro. Pero no tuvo en cuenta el inesperado llamado del director de la obra para que subiera al escenario junto con sus compañeros y así despedirse por última vez del público. Aquel momento le pareció eterno, cada inclinación le pareció una tortura, buscaba a Anthony entre el público cada vez que podía, angustiándose muchísimo al no poder encontrarlo.

En cuanto se vio libre de aquella molestia e ignorando que sus compañeros la llamaban para ir a festejar, Jo, que aún estaba vestida como un muchacho, salió disparada hacia el vestíbulo con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo.

—¡Eh, Jo! ¿Hacia dónde vas tan apurada? —le preguntó Laurie, atrapándola por el brazo, con el semblante preocupado y un ramo de flores en la mano.

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¿Has visto por aquí a Anthony? —inquirió llena de angustia, mirando hacia todos lados.

—¿A Anthony, el periodista? Creo que lo he visto en el entretiempo… Lo estás buscando, ¿verdad? Lo he visto salir de aquí hace unos segundos… Creo que se dirigía hacia el centro...

—¿De veras? ¡Oh, Laurie! ¡Eres un ángel! —exclamó llena de felicidad, besándolo inesperadamente en la mejilla para después salir corriendo hacia la calle—. ¡Nos vemos más tarde en casa, Laurie! ¡Trataré de alcanzar a Anthony!

Con la mano en la mejilla, el ruborizado y pasmado muchacho se quedó mirando hacia la dirección que Jo había tomado, confundido. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, dio un brinco y alzó el puño hacia el cielo, festejando aquel hermosísimo acontecimiento.

—¡Hurra! ¡Jo me ha besado!

A todo eso, Anthony se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la plaza, con su rostro reflejando tanto la felicidad como la tristeza, pensando en su futuro, en la obra de teatro y, sobre todo, pensando en Jo, por eso le costó bastante darse cuenta de que ésta lo llamaba a viva voz, corriendo por detrás de él y agitando los brazos con frenesí.

—¡Eh! ¡Anthony! ¡Para ya! ¡Para te digo!

—¡Jo! —exclamó sorprendido al verla correr hacia él, deteniéndose con las manos aún en los bolcillos de su abrigo.

—¡Uf! Por fin te alcancé… —dijo ésta cuando lo alcanzó, jadeante y con las manos sobre las rodillas—… Por poco y pensaba que no iba a lograrlo…

—Vaya, Jo, en verdad eres tú —sonrió burlonamente—. En un principio pensé que eras tu hermano gemelo perdido.

—¡Ja! Muy gracioso, Anthony… —replicó con sarcasmo, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento en el banco? Estás exhausta.

—¡Bah! No soy tan débil como piensas —rebatió orgullosa, cruzándose de brazos.

Anthony sonrió. Jo siempre se esmeraba en parecer fuerte y valiente, como un hombre, así que decidió cambiar de técnica dirigiéndose él mismo al asiento.

—Bien, como quieras. Pero yo sí necesito sentarme un momento. Estuve todo el día haciendo reportajes de aquí para allá y prácticamente no descansé nada en el teatro.

La joven se le quedó unos instantes en silencio. Luego ella también se sentó en el banco, junto a él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a verme actuar? —le preguntó luego de permanecer en silencio durante un rato.

Anthony se alzó de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Lo que pasa es que ni siquiera yo me imaginé que iría a verte.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? —Jo se enfadó—. ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente importante?

—A ver… Déjame pensar un momento —se llevó la mano a la barbilla, con una media sonrisa y con los ojos azules brillando pícaramente.

—¡Oh, Anthony! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el gracioso y contéstame en serio de una buena vez! —y le descargó un buen golpe de puño en el antebrazo.

—¡Ouch! ¡Pegas fuerte, Jo! Deberías ser boxeadora… —se burló mientras se refregaba el brazo golpeado.

—¿Qué dices? No me gusta para nada ese deporte de brutos —replicó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos y volviéndole el rostro.

Anthony se le quedó mirando muy divertido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme de una buena vez qué te pareció mi actuación y por qué no me avisaste que irías a verme? —se volvió hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Bueno, pues la verdad es que realmente no sabía si iría a verte, Jo —se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado—. Durante todo este mes estuve tan ocupado con mi trabajo que llegué a pensar que nunca podría ir a verte. ¡No sabes la cantidad de noticias que se puede conseguir en esta ciudad!

—¡Ah! Eso es verdad… —suspiró Jo, llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se cruzaba de piernas en una postura muy poco femenina—. Siempre estabas ocupado cuando estábamos en New Cord y me imagino que aquí debe ser peor.

—Lo es, pero como a mí me gusta lo que hago no me siento insatisfecho por la decisión que tomé de venir a vivir a esta ciudad tan interesante —miró a su alrededor muy ilusionado. La vista de aquellos edificios de cinco pisos y los escaparates de las tiendas iluminadas por el gas al igual que las calles era sencillamente cautivadora. Jo se le había quedado mirando, pensando seriamente.

—¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York, Anthony?

—Porque me parece una ciudad impetuosa, llena de juventud y deseos de ser la más grande y cosmopolita de todas y quiero ser parte de esta grandiosa aventura.

Si él hubiera tardado en responderle o si se hubiera ruborizado, Jo se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, pero en cambio su respuesta había sido rápida y sincera, sintiéndose muy avergonzada al haber pensado que lo había hecho por ella. ¡Qué tonta vanidosa había sido! ¡Y qué injusta!

—… He sido una verdadera idiota… —murmuró, bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la miró consternado.

—¿Eh? ¡Nada, nada! ¡No he dicho nada! —batió las manos rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez qué te pareció mi actuación?

Anthony frunció la boca y volvió su rostro hacia adelante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y colocaba una pierna sobre la otra, pensando muy seriamente.

—Bueno… Yo no sé mucho sobre teatro como de literatura… pero creo que el director del teatro no se equivocó en elegir para ti el papel del personaje antagonista de la obra. Aún te falta más experiencia, es obvio, pero creo que si te empeñas en seguir actuando y tomando principalmente papeles secundarios, lograrás algún día interpretar el papel principal con la experiencia necesaria como para cautivar definitivamente al público.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que mi actuación no te gustó, Anthony Boone? —se molestó la muchacha, movida por su orgullo más que por su sentido común, blandiendo amenazadoramente sus puños contra aquel pobre infame.

—¡Pero, Jo! ¡Qué quisquillosa eres! ¡Si yo no me refería a eso! —trató de defenderse poniendo ambas manos como escudo, riéndose mientras se ponía en pie y se colocaba detrás del banco—. ¿Es que no te acuerdas del dicho ése que te dije aquella vez: "incluso el arquero más mediocre alcanzará el blanco si tiene constancia y vuelve a intentarlo"?

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora también me estás diciendo que soy una actriz mediocre, Anthony Boone? —se levantó furiosa–—. ¡Atrevido! ¡Ya verás!

Y subió repentinamente al banco y de un solo brinco estuvo al otro lado, frente al sorprendidísimo periodista, quien se dio media vuelta para escapar pero ella fue más rápida y lo tomó del abrigo fuertemente, provocando que Anthony, por la fuerza de su propio impulso, cayera sentado al pasto.

—¡Te tengo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Creíste que ibas a escapar como la otra vez? —festejó la triunfante muchacha, sujetándolo por el abrigo y con el otro brazo en jarra—. ¡Dime quien es el mediocre ahora! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Anthony frunció la boca, herido en su orgullo, pero enseguida recuperó su buen humor y se levantó.

—Bien, Jo; debo admitir que esta vez me tomaste por sorpresa. Fuiste más inteligente y rápida que yo. Te felicito —le dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

—Ajá. Pero yo creo que deberías admitir que soy una buena actriz —sonrió cruzándose de brazos, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Tal vez… Pero debes admitir que sobreactuaste un poco… —sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Bah! Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte —replicó volviéndole el rostro, ofendida.

Anthony sonrió divertido.

—Oye, Jo, ¿por qué no regresamos al teatro para que te mudes de ropa? No digo que no me gusta tu atractiva apariencia de chico, pero te vas a resfriar si no te abrigas.

Ella lo miró de refilón.

—Tonto…

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia el teatro, Anthony miró un segundo a su sonriente amiga y luego volvió su rostro hacia adelante.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que me han ofrecido un trabajo como corresponsal exterior, Jo?

—¿Corresponsal exterior? ¿Y qué es eso? —lo miró intrigada.

—Bueno… Pues es cuando envían a un periodista a otro país para informar desde allí y luego lo envían a otro para seguir haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces vivirías viajando? —juntó las manos muy ilusionada.

—Así es —asintió orgulloso.

—¡Genial! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo!

—Lo lograrás si te empeñas en ser una buena escritora y actriz.

—¡Claro! ¡Ya verás cómo lo consigo! —asintió llena de determinación.

Anthony suspiró quedamente, ¡si Jo supiera que ella el motivo por el que él se marchaba!

_¡Bueno! Por fin Jo está dejando de ser tan terca y… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Introlerante? Bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Parece que ya aceptó lo de Beth y Jeremy y se amistó de nuevo con Anthony… ¡Y le dio un beso a Laurie!_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola¡ ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que muy bien¡ Por fin Jo y Anthony hicieron las paces, pero tal vez sea ya demasiado tarde para componer las cosas entre ellos... ¿por qué? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán¡ Solamente así Jo aprenderá a ser un poco más cuidadosa con sus opiniones y ser menos orgullosa. Eso le valdrá un valioso premio, como dije antes ^_^**

**_Querida Chiquilla CR: ¡bienvenida a mi fic ^_^ Espero que te siga gustando ^_^ ¿Así que no te gusta mucho la historia entre Beth y Jeremy? XD Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta lo mismo, ¿verdad? ¡Que aburrido sería el mundo si todos opinaríamos lo mismo¡ Mi deseo era escribir algo triste y tierno con Beth como protagonista ^_^ Lo de triste me viene bien, ¡pero el romance no tanto¡ je XD En fin... continuemos ^_^ En caunto al asunto entre Jo y Anthony la cosa es más complicada, sé que ella ha sido muy mala con él, pero te aseguro que cambiará esa actitud contra él y los demás en cuanto reciba un buen escarmiento y así aprenderá a no ser tan orgullosa XD Personalmente a veces me gusta más Anthony que Laurie y otras veces me gustan al revés. ¡Cambio de opinión como el clima¡ Me gustan los dos, la única contra que siempre vi en Laurie es que era bastante inmaduro para Jo, nada más. Y a pesar de que había leído la novela antes que ver el anime, también me desilucionó el que Anthony jamás haya existido en la versión escrita... ¡Las cosas hubieran sido muy distinas e interesantes si él hubiera estado¡ ¿Te lo imaginas? ^_^ Bien, tus deseos son órdenes así que escribiré un capítulo en donde Jo asista a un baile como una verdadera dama y que sus dos galanes estén allí ^_^ ¿Que cómo lo haré? ¡Muy pronto lo leerás¡ XD Tal vez a Jo le guste un poquitín verse bonita -creo que en el anime es más... coqueta que en el libro...- a que se vea como un espantapájaros XD Pensé en los dos finales posibles para mi historia, uno en donde Jo se queda con Anthony y el otro con Laurie... ¡Pero entonces tendré que pensar con quién se quedará Amy¡ -que por sierto es más agradable en el anime que en el libro... - Ya veremos cómo que queda al final ^_^ Muchas gracias por darte cuenta que intento mantenerme lo más fiel posible al anime en cuanto a la inocencia de la trama. Creo que nunca podría escribir algo pornográfico o indecoroso para esta historia... sería algo que concideraría hasta sacrílego... ¿no te parece? Y me encanta que hayás escrito tanto... ¡eso demuestra lo mucho que te gustó el fic¡ ^_^_**

**_Querida Nerv81: ¡Muchas gracias por tu aviso¡ Intentaré descargarlos yo también para verlos, ¡pero estoy segura de que lo entenderé menos que vos¡ je XD Pero por lo menos me daré una idea general de los Chicos de Jo y del profe ^_^ ¿Viste que no está de más seguir de vez en cuando aquella vocesilla interior? XD Yo debería hacer lo mismo... je El alemán debería ser mi segunda lengua... haciendole honor a mis bisabuelos... En fin, creo que este año que viene asistiré a las clases de alemán ^_^_**

**_Querida Oryxyro: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic ^_^ espero que te siga gustando XD Por lo menos vos ya la tenés clara... ¡Yo no¡ ¡Me gustan los dos¡ Siempre me imagino cómo sería la vida de Jo viviendo con uno o con el otro... ¡Con los dos sería feliz si se volviera un poquito más sentimental¡ Pero eso se puede arreglar... je XD_**

**_Querida Vainilla Black: Je, vos también la tenés re clara, no como tu humilde servidora, je XD En cuanto al viaje no lo hará con ninguno de ellos, sino sóla... ¡ya leerás por qué¡ ^_^ Y sobre lo de la enfermedad de Beth y la de jeremy no te garantizo nada, pero lo que sí te garantizo de que, al final, todo estará bien ^_^_**

**No recuerdo mucho las pelis que vi, pero creo que fueron El Último Samurai, Alerta Roja, El Gran pez, Troya, El Crimen del Siglo, etc. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Edad de oro de Europa del Norte y el Conde de Montecristo. Sigo viendo Detective Conan, Mujercitas y Sailor Moon. ¡Y descargando los capis de Detective conan¡ ¡Son como 600 y voy por el 300¡**

**¡Gracias por leer¡**

**¡Nos leemos en un mes¡**

**¡Cuídense¡**

**Sayounara Bye Bye¡**

**Gabriella Yu**


	25. Laurie y Anthony, Rivales en el Amor

**Capítulo 24: Laurie y Anthony, Rivales en el Amor**

_¡Hola, amigos! Ya sabemos que tanto Laurie como Anthony quieren confesar su amor a Jo, convirtiéndose así en grandes rivales aún no declarados. Pues justamente Anthony le mandó un mensaje a Laurie para que se reunieran en una cafetería y así poder hablar sobre el asunto en cuestión… ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos?_

Laurie llegó a la cafetería cerca de las seis de la tarde luego de haber terminado sus clases en la universidad, deteniéndose en la acera del frente para consultar su reloj de bolcillo.

—Pronto darán las seis en punto… Me pregunto si él ya estará aquí —levantó la cabeza mientras guardaba el hermoso reloj de plata en su respectivo lugar, escrudiñando a las personas que se encontraban tomando café en las mesas exteriores del establecimiento sin poder encontrar al susodicho periodista entre todos ellos.

Comenzó a nevar y Laurie suspiró, pensando que sería mejor ir a reservar una mesa para esperarlo con más tranquilidad y no mojarse con la nieve.

Una vez acomodado en un buen lugar protegido bajo el hermoso toldo blanco del negocio, al lado de un cantero de plantas desnudas que comenzaban a cubrirse con la nieve, se dedicó a tomar tranquilamente una rica taza de café, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el alto y esbelto reloj de hierro apostado en media calle.

—Bueno, sabía que él siempre está ocupado, pero creo que esto es el colmo.

—Lo que ocurre es que el trabajo de periodista es muy sacrificado, señor Laurence —lo saludó repentinamente el sonriente periodista, colocando su mano en el hombre del muchacho, quien volvió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Llámame Laurie, Anthony; hace tiempo que nos conocemos y creo que ya es tiempo de que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres. Toma asiento y bebemos algo de café mientras conversamos de ese asunto tan importante por el que me pediste reunirnos en este lugar, ¿no te parece? —le invitó amistosamente, señalándole con la mano la otra silla.

—Para eso estamos aquí —le sonrió, sentándose inmediatamente.

Si uno se colocaba en el mismo lugar en donde Laurie se había detenido antes, podría ver la gran diferencia que había entre aquellos dos muchachos, el castaño claro era alto, muy seguro de sí mismo y de más edad, sus movimientos denotaban una energía desbordante y era mucho más masculino en sus poses y en sus maneras. Un brillo de picardía en sus ojos azules, bastante bien despabilado y de rostro alegre y decidido, siendo también un joven muy franco en sus opiniones e ideas. El otro, en cambio, era moreno y un poco más bajo, tenía un aspecto más elegante y sus movimientos y sus poses eran más delicados; tal vez no tenía la misma energía que el otro, pero tampoco era un alfeñique. Sus ojos negros denotaban una gran sensibilidad, su rostro era bondadoso, soñador y hasta a veces un poco triste y dado a la timidez.

—Dijiste que nos conocemos hace un tiempo ya —le dijo Anthony luego de haberle dado las gracias a la mesera que le había traído el café—. ¿Un año tal vez?

—Creo que como un año y medio, si no me equivoco —tomó otro sorbo de aquel líquido negro y amargo.

Había una especie de tirantez entre ellos dos a pesar de las palabras cordiales.

—¡Un año y medio! Vaya, como pasa el tiempo… —la taza se dejó caer de golpe sobre el platillo mientras que el nostálgico periodista miraba hacia la calle con el mentón apoyado sobre la mano izquierda. Laurie lo miró escrutadoramente, tratando de adivinar lo que él estaba pensando.

—¿Cuál era el asunto por el que querías hablar conmigo? —se animó a preguntarle al fin.

Anthony volvió su atención hacia Laurie, era una mirada muy directa y decidida. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos de las manos, lo que amedrentó un poco al otro muchacho.

—Es un asunto que nos concierne a los dos… Es sobre Jo —fue la ya esperada pero igualmente sorprendente respuesta.

—¿So-sobre Jo? —Laurie no pudo evitar ponerse colorado, por lo que bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, con las manos apoyadas sobre las piernas—. ¿Y de qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre ella?

El periodista sonrió y se inclinó sobre la silla, cruzándose de piernas.

—Estoy seguro de que sientes algo por ella, ¿no es así?

—¿Y por qué supones algo así? —Laurie no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva, avergonzado al ver cómo Anthony exponía tan abiertamente los sentimientos que le profesaba a su querida Jo.

Anthony sonrió condescendientemente.

—Porque yo también siento algo por ella.

Laurie se le quedó mirando de hito en hito, muy sorprendido por la enorme sinceridad de aquel muchacho. Siempre había sospechado que Anthony sentía algo por Jo, pero escuchárselo decirlo en pleno rostro era ya el colmo sabiendo que él también estaba enamorado de Jo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso? —inquirió molesto—. ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por qué me pediste que nos reuniéramos aquí?

—Ya te dije que el asunto por el que te llamé era Jo, Laurie —nuevamente se acodó sobre la mesa, acercando su inquisitivo rostro hacia el nervioso y molesto muchacho—. Vamos, Laurie, sé valiente y dime la verdad: ¿realmente amas a Jo?

El aludido bajó la mirada, terriblemente avergonzado, el corazón le golpeaba furiosamente el pecho.

—Yo… Yo… —juntó valor y lo miró de frente, decidido—. ¡Yo siempre he amado a Jo desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabra!

—¡Ah! Ya veo… —sonrió triunfante, volviendo a recostarse cómodamente sobre la silla de mimbre.

—¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?

—Desde que ella me abrazó bajo aquel árbol… —respondió nostálgicamente.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Jo te abrazó? ¿Cuál árbol? —balbuceó confundido.

—No te alarmes, solamente fue un accidente —le explicó mientras se sentaba debidamente—. Esa tarde hubo una fuerte tormenta y ambos nos refugiamos sin saberlo bajo el mismo árbol…. —sonrió divertido—. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que a Jo la aterrorizaban los truenos?

—¿Qué a Jo la aterrorizan los truenos…? —repitió sinceramente asombrado, ¡jamás lo hubiera creído!

—Mira, Laurie; ya que ambos hemos sido sinceros respecto a lo que sentimos por Jo, quiero que sepas que dentro de seis meses me marcharé al extranjero como corresponsal exterior.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Y cuándo volverás? —quiso saber el sorprendido muchacho. Tampoco sabía lo que era un corresponsal exterior, pero ahora su interés estaba en lo que había preguntado.

—Tal vez nunca —fue la pasmosa respuesta.

Laurie no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por la partida de su máximo rival por el amor de Jo, pues siempre lo había considerado un estorbo y un peligroso pretendiente cada vez que éste le arrebataba la atención de ella.

—¿Nunca? ¿Y por qué eso? ¿A dónde irás?

—A la India Colonial y tal vez hacia otros destinos... Mi jefe del _New York Chronicle_ quiere que alguno de sus empleados cubra personalmente los importantísimos eventos revolucionarios por parte de los hindúes en contra de los colonos ingleses. No sé cuántos años me llevará cubrirlo todo pero seguramente seré enviado a otro país cuando todo eso termine. Claro que será así si yo acepto cuando se de el caso.

Laurie se quedó anonadado, inmerso en sus pensamientos por algunos instantes. Había algo extraño en todo eso.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —le preguntó al fin.

Anthony lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Te lo digo porque quiero que hagas feliz a Jo.

—¿¡Cómo! ¿Y qué pasó con tu amor por Jo? —exclamó sorprendido.

El joven periodista sonrió y volvió a reacomodarse en su asiento, tomando un sorbo de café.

—Me he dado cuenta de que Jo jamás me querrá como yo la quiero a ella… y la única manera de dejarla ir de mi vida es apartándome de su camino marchándome lo más lejos posible —Todo aquello lo dijo con una media sonrisa, pero se podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza que embargaba su corazón.

Laurie de quedó pensativo por algunos momentos, con la quijada apoyada sobre los dedos entrelazados. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado a pesar de que no le caía del todo bien aquel sujeto.

—¿No crees que eso sea una medida extrema? —opinó.

—Es la única solución que he encontrado para olvidarme de Jo como a una posible… esposa…, pero no como a una posible amiga para toda la vida —Dirigió su atención hacia los deliciosos postres que la mesera les había puesto sobre la mesa, intentando no demostrarle a Laurie todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento por Jo—. Cuando regrese nuevamente a América y encuentre a Jo casada y establecida como una gran escritora, no podré ni deberé mantener alguna ilusión romántica de ninguna clase hacia ella, sólo así podré convencerme de que nunca podrá estar conmigo.

Tomó una de las masitas, Laurie lo observaba detenidamente. Se sentía muy feliz de quitárselo de encima, pero su bondadoso y romántico corazón no lo dejaba gozar de ese triunfo, más bien no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Anthony. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¡Él no sentía ninguna simpatía por aquel entrometido periodista que llenaba la cabeza de Jo con ideas alocadas! Pero no iba a estar tranquilo hasta hacerle una pregunta muy importante para que su conciencia permaneciera en paz consigo mismo.

—¿Le has preguntado qué es lo que siente ella por ti?

El aludido se quedó petrificado por unos instantes, pues aquella pregunta formulada por su rival lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—No. No se lo he preguntado pero sé muy bien lo que ella piensa y siente por mí… —a su mente vinieron las crueles palabras que Jo había utilizado para describirle a su hermana Beth lo que ella pensaba acerca de él—. No me cave la menor duda de que jamás me querrá más que a un simple conocido.

—¿Pero es necesario que te marches a otro país? ¿No sería mejor a otra ciudad?

—Cuanto más lejos de la tentación, mejor, ¿no te parece? —le guiñó el ojo—. Además, a mi me gusta probar nuevas experiencias y no hay nada como los viajes para eso… ¿Sabes? Fue Jo la que me hizo abrir los ojos hacia un mundo más amplio del que yo conocía, su determinación de mejorar como escritora y llegar a ser una de las grandes me enseñó que yo también debería mejorar como periodista y ampliar mis horizontes.

Todo aquello lo había dicho con un gran entusiasmo, como si la misma Jo le hubiera contagiado todas sus energías. No cabía duda que él admiraba muchísimo la valentía de su amiga.

—¿Entonces ya está decidido? ¿Te irás? —Laurie tomó una de las masitas para comerla junto con el café.

—Así es.

—En seis meses.

—Aproximadamente.

—A la India colonial, ¿no?

—Ajá.

Laurie se reacomodó en su asiento, había algo que le molestaba. Mirando de reojo a Anthony, preguntó:

—Tú no me llamaste únicamente para decirme que vas a marcharte, ¿verdad?

—¡Bingo, mi querido muchachito! —exclamó con aparente júbilo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo—. También quería decirte que una vez un bondadoso y bien despierto anciano me había aconsejado que fuera más lento con Jo y que le tuviera paciencia para poder conquistar su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Laurie se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, celosísimo pero a la misma vez intrigado por aquel ambiguo consejo.

—Que Jo, a pesar de tener una mente muy despierta para su edad, su corazón aún es muy frío e inmaduro como para sentir el verdadero amor de un hombre —Se apoyó sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al sorprendido Laurie—. Lo que quiero decir es que si ahora mismo nosotros llegáramos a decirle a Jo lo que sentimos por ella, ella nos volverá el rostro y nos ignorará por completo, echando todo a perder. Si queremos que ella nos quiera como nosotros ambicionamos, tendremos que esperar a que su corazón madure y esté listo para esa clase de proposiciones, ¿entiendes? Así no correremos el riesgo de hacer el ridículo o recibir un duchazo de agua fría.

Laurie de había quedado con la boca abierta, pero enseguida replicó.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿pero por qué dices "nosotros" si tú ya renunciaste a ella?

Anthony sonrió y se echó para atrás, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla y cruzando sus brazos. Miró con picardía al joven universitario.

—Ya te dije que necesito irme muy lejos de Jo para olvidarme de ella, ¿recuerdas? Pues mientras yo siga aquí será inevitable que aún mantenga mis esperanzas de conquistarla a pesar de saber lo que ella piensa de mí. "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" como dicen por ahí.

Laurie se mordió los labios, muy molesto. ¡Anthony era tan impredecible y extraño! La tención que había desaparecido entre ellos dos tan sólo unos minutos antes había regresado mucho más intensa que antes.

—Veo que usted es muy directo, señor Anthony Boone, y creo que justamente es eso lo que a Jo le gusta tanto de usted además de ser un tipo testarudo igual que ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no nos tuteamos, Laurie? —replicó con el mismo tono irónico de su interlocutor.

—Mientras seamos rivales por el amor de Jo no creo que podamos tomarnos esa libertad, señor Boone… A menos que definitivamente abandone la lucha.

—Eso pasará cuando me marche a la India, señor Laurence, entonces le dejaré el camino libre para que intente enamorar a nuestra escritora, a menos que…

—¿A menos que qué?

—A menos que Jo cambie de idea sobre mí antes de que me marche.

—No creo que eso suceda, pero de todas maneras igual tendrás que irte, es tu trabajo.

—Claro, pero también los enamorados pueden escribirse cartas.

Furioso, Laurie se puso en pie, mirando a Anthony detenidamente, casi desafiante, con los ojos brillantes y las manos crispadas.

—Jo tenía razón acerca de usted, señor Bonne, es un tipo muy presuntuoso.

—Y Jo me dijo que usted es demasiado inmaduro, señor Laurence —replicó sonriente, pero en sus ojos se podía notar el mismo antagonismo que su rival.

Laurie resopló enojado, sintiéndose muy ofendido. ¡Estaba asistiendo a la universidad para demostrarle a Jo que había madurado!

—Muy bien, señor Bonne —comenzó a decir, esforzándose por extenderle la mano como suele hacerlo un caballero—, durante estos seis meses seguiremos siendo rivales compitiendo por Jo, después de eso lo veré con mucho gusto marcharse hacia la India.

Comprendiendo que ya no era bienvenido y que todas las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa, Anthony se puso de pie y tomó la mano que Laurie le ofrecía para así dar por terminada aquella reunión.

—Eso ya lo veremos, señor Laurence; pero recuerde que no debe apresurarse si no quiere espantar a nuestra querida escritora.

—Tendré en cuenta sus consejos, señor Boone. ¿Vendrá a visitarnos uno de estos días? —soltó la mano del periodista.

—Cuando el trabajo me lo permita, señor Laurence.

—Es una verdadera lástima que su trabajo lo mantenga tan ocupado como para no poder estar más tiempo al lado de Jo, ¿no le parece? —el chico no pudo evitar hacer aquel malicioso comentario, pues se sentía morir de celos y estaba dispuesto a apartar a su amiga de aquel hombre el mayor tiempo posible hasta que la obligada partida de éste los alejara para siempre.

Pero Anthony era una persona muy astuta, así que supo replicarle sin ningún problema.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo acerca de sus estudios, señor Laurence.

Laurie frunció el entrecejo, furioso, pero supo controlarse a tiempo porque deseaba demostrarle a aquel engreído que podía ser tan maduro como él.

—Adiós, señor Boone. Fue un gusto mantener esta interesante conversación con usted; y no se preocupe por la cuenta, yo la pagaré.

Viendo que aquel muchachito distinguido lo estaba invitando a retirarse, el joven periodista sonrió e inclinó cortésmente la cabeza en un ademán de despedida, girando luego sobre sus pies para retirarse de allí. Pero, cuando hubo dado unos cuantos pasos, escuchó que Laurie le dijo con tono preocupado:

—Si vamos a competir todo este tiempo por el amor de Jo, será una competencia justa, ¿no es así, Anthony?

El aludido volvió la cabeza hacia el muchacho y notó una gran inquietud en sus cálidos ojos negros. Sonrió amistosamente.

—No te preocupes, Laurie. Ésta será una competencia entre caballeros y será Jo la que decida en completa libertad si querrá o no enamorarse de alguno de nosotros.

Laurie sonrió agradecido, tranquilizado por aquella respuesta.

—Es una lástima que los dos estemos enamorados de la misma chica, ¿verdad? Podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos.

—Eso es lo que justamente estaba pensando en este preciso momento —Volvió a darle la espalda—. Dile a Jo que iré a visitarla unos de estos días.

—Ten por seguro que se lo diré.

—De eso no tengo duda.

Ambos hablaban con un marcado tono sarcástico, pero seguían sonriendo amistosamente. A pesar de los mutuos celos que sentían entre ellos, ambos se respetaban muchísimo.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que Jo los había estado observando muy contenta desde hacía unos minutos desde la vereda del frente.

—Bueno, por fin esos dos se van a hacer amigos —dijo, obviamente ignorando que aquellos dos se habían reunido por su causa.

_¡Huy! ¡Laurie y Anthony han puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa! Aún no puedo creer que Anthony se vaya a marchar a la India… Según me dijeron es un país… o continente… muy primitivo, lleno de tigres, serpientes y sectas, con un clima terrible. ¡Sólo Jo puede detenerlo!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Luego de un breve retraso regresé, je ^_^ ¡Había perdido mis anteojos pero ya los recuperé! XD Lo que pasa es que sin ellos no puedo leer ni escribir por mucho tiempo porque me canso más rápido de lo normal X( Por fin Anthony y Laurie se han sincerado y están dispuestos a conquistar a Jo… ¿Pero les será fácil? ¿Realmente competirán limpio? ¡Oh, lo celos! Muy pronto lo leeremos ^_^**

_**Querida Nerv81: Mmm, yo creo que también te gustó porque hubo más diálogo que en los otros capis ^_^ De todas maneras espero que cada vez sea más interesante, je XD Veré el momento indicado para que Jo y Anthony tengan una charla más extendida para dejarte un buen sabor de boca, je ^_^**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Resident Evil 3, Alerta Máxima 2, Hechizada, Corazón de Caballero, entre otras cuyo título no me acuerdo ahora XP Ahora comenzaré a leer Vivir la Historia del Egipto de los Faraones y sigo descargando Detective Conan y ahora la serie de tv The Office.**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu ^_^**


	26. Comienza la Guerra

**Capítulo 25: Comienza la Guerra**

_¡Hola a todos! La guerra por el corazón de Jo ha comenzado y Laurie y Anthony están dispuestos a utilizar todos los medios posibles para hacer notar a Jo de que puede enamorarse de alguno de ellos. ¿Qué sucederá? No creo que las cosas sean tan fáciles con mi hermana…_

Nuevamente había llegado el día sábado, por lo que Jo y Laurie estaban alistándose para asistir a sus respectivos salones de arte luego de haber almorzado con los demás inquilinos en el comedor de la pensión.

Llamaba la atención al joven y curioso Lawrence que su amiga estuviera más contenta de lo usual, así que estaba dispuesto a averiguar el porqué.

—¿Hoy va a haber algo especial en tu salón, Jo? —le preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—No —respondió, colocándose también un abrigo porque aquel día de invierno parecía ser particularmente frío—. No olvides el paraguas, Laurie, parece que lloverá más tarde.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, madeimoselle —replicó con tono burlón utilizando su buen francés, tomando un paraguas del cesto de mimbre que estaba al lado del perchero.

—¡Bah! ¡Pero qué bobo eres! —se quejó ella con una media sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de calle.

Laurie la siguió un tanto perplejo, ¿por qué Jo estaba tan feliz? ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo realmente bueno aquella mañana? Estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle sobre el motivo de su felicidad cuando Jeremy apareció de repente, saliendo de la sala de estar en donde había estado tocando el piano.

—¿Ya se van tan temprano? —les preguntó, sosteniendo unas partituras entre sus brazos largos y menudos.

—Lo que pasa es que como ahora hace más frío y se hace oscuro más temprano, vamos a tener nuestras reuniones un par de horas antes para evitar cualquier contratiempo —le respondió la chica mientras abría la puerta.

—Comprendo, entonces que tengan una muy buena tarde, miss Jo —les deseó con su característica sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—¿Hoy tampoco vas a venir conmigo, Jeremy? Tus compañeros siempre están preguntando por ti y quieren que regreses —le contó Laurie.

—¿En serio? —inquirió con tono sarcástico, incrédulo, ya que nunca se había dado a querer con sus compañeros durante todo el tiempo en que había asistido al salón de música.

—¡Claro que es en serio! —exclamó Laurie, poniendo los brazos en jarra un tanto ofendido.

Jeremy sonrió aún más, sus ojos, casi siempre tristes, parecieron brillar pícaramente.

—Bueno, si es cierto, puede que regrese alguno de estos días.

Antes esas inesperadas palabras, Laurie y Jo lo miraron sorprendidos. ¡Hacía tan sólo unas semanas antes él se había negado rotundamente regresar al salón de música!

—¡Vaya! Parece que nuestra bonísima Beth está logrando cambiar a nuestro pianista huraño! —comentó Laurie, guiñándole el ojo pícaramente, pues nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de bromear acerca de los temas románticos que tanto le interesaban.

—¡Bah! ¡Pero qué tonterías dices, Laurie! —se molesto Jo, cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndole una terrible mirada asesina al causante de aquel comentario.

Jeremy, al verse observado de aquella manera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y trató de salir de aquel atolladero lo más rápido posible.

—¡Ejem! ¿No tienen que irse ya? Se les va ha hacer tarde —carraspeó.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Anthony me espera! —exclamó la afligida Jo, llevándose la mano enguantada a la mejilla para luego salir disparada hacia la calle, olvidando en un santiamén el disgusto de tan sólo unos segundos antes.

—¿Anthony? —repitió Laurie, quedándose duro como una piedra, sorprendido.

"¿Así que ése era el motivo de tanta alegría? Con que ya comenzaste la lucha por el amor de Jo, verdad? —pensó—. ¡Pues no voy a permitir que me ganes, Anthony Boone! ¡Jo me elegirá a mí! ¡Ya veras!"

Y salió corriendo por detrás de su amiga, dejando a Jeremy parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos un tanto perplejo.

Para el disgusto de Laurie, Jo ya había divisado a Anthony en la otra esquina y se dirigió corriendo hacia él.

—¡Hola, Anthony! —lo saludó llena de jovialidad, como siempre.

—Hola, Jo —respondió éste sonriéndole, divisando luego a Laurie, quien venía corriendo por detrás de la muchacha con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Lawrence —lo saludó con cierto retintín, sonriéndole desafiadoramente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Boone —Laurie le devolvió el saludo de mala gana, muerto de celos y con una desconfianza que crecía por momentos.

Jo puso cara de extrañeza al escucharlos, pues le pareció sentir cierta espereza entre ellos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —se quejó—. ¿Por qué no se tutean de una vez frente a mí? ¿Creen que soy tonta? —se cruzó de brazos visiblemente ofendida y molesta—. No me gustan los disimulos, ¿saben?

Dándose cuenta de que Jo estaba a punto de hacer erupción, Laurie y Anthony no tenían ningún deseo de que el paseo de ese día terminara antes de tiempo, así que mediante un cruce de miradas nerviosas, decidieron disfrazar su antagonismo con aparente buena amistad, comenzando a reírse nerviosamente a carcajadas llevándose las manos a la nuca mientras que Jo los miraba muy extrañada.

—¿Qué les pasa ahora? ¿Es que están tomándome el pelo? —se quejó.

—¡No, no, Jo! ¡Nada de eso! —replicó Anthony de inmediato, abanicando las manos—… Lo que pasa es que…

—La verdad es que no queríamos ponerte celosa, Jo, de verdad. ¡Como tú y yo somos tan amigos, tal vez te pondrías mal sabiendo lo _fabuloso_ que nos llevamos Anthony y yo! —lo interrumpió Laurie.

Jo, aún sin comprender realmente todo, miró a uno y luego a otro y, a su inocente a su manera, cayó en el engaño.

—Sabía que al final terminarían siendo muy buenos amigos —declaró muy ufana, dándoles una cariñosa palmada en los hombros, ignorando el antagonismo que había entre ellos.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Jo? —preguntó Laurie.

—¡Ah! ¿Es que piensas que no los vi a ustedes dos compartiendo un café en la cafetería el otro día? —le guiñó un ojo, señalándolo con la mano—. ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que fueran amigos! ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! No me gustaba ni pizca que se pusieran a aparentar otra cosa frente a mí, ¿saben?

Los muchachos se miraron un tanto desconcertados y, sonriendo nerviosamente, asintieron con la cabeza, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles al verse los dos al descubierto.

Pasado aquel angustiante momento, los tres se pusieron en camino rumbo al barrio de artistas. Los dos muchachos caminaban uno a cada lado de Jo, como si estuvieran escoltándole, y Laurie, con las manos metidas en los bolcillos, no le quitaba la vista de encima al joven periodista, que caminaba muy campante al lado de su amiga.

—¿Acaso no tienes trabajo qué hacer, Anthony? —le preguntó con evidente antipatía.

—Este sábado es mi día libre, Laurie —le respondió con el mismo tono—, así que decidí aprovecharlo acompañando a Jo a su salón de lectura como se lo prometí hace mucho.

—Así es —comenzó a decir ella, sin percatarse de nada—. Anthony me encontró esta mañana en el centro cuando estaba haciendo algunas compras para la señora Kirke; me contó lo de su día libre y yo le propuse que me acompañara esta tarde al salón de lectura. Una muy buena idea, ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando no nos hemos visto mucho estos últimos meses.

—Sí, magnífica… —replicó Laurie de mala gana, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó con el rostro luminoso, deteniéndose y chasqueando los dedos mientras Jo y Anthony lo miraban desconcertados.

—¿"Ya sé" qué, Laurie? —inquirió su amiga.

—Que yo también te acompañaré al salón de lectura, Jo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —Anthony no podía creerlo.

—¿Pero no tienes que ir a tu propio salón, Laurie? —insistió Jo.

—No es algo realmente importante, Jo, se puede faltar sin ningún problema alguna vez, ¿sabes? Además… —miró desafiante al periodista—, no voy a perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de la "agradable" compañía de mis dos "mejores amigos", sobre todo de la nueva "amistad" que conseguí.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué buen amigo resultaste ser, Laurie! —exclamó Jo llena de alegría, colgándose de su brazo mientras Anthony lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Me encantaría que ustedes dos me acompañaran al salón de lectura! ¡Nos divertiremos tanto! ¿Verdad, Anthony? —lo miró ansiosa, por lo que él se vio obligado a responderle con rapidez.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro que me gustaría que fuéramos los tres juntos! —agitó una de sus manos para luego agregar de mala gana—: … Nos vamos a divertir muchísimo…

—¡Estupendo! ¡Andando! —exclamó Jo, colgándose también del brazo de Anthony—. ¡Seremos los tres mosqueteros de la literatura! ¿Qué les parece?

—¡Genial! —replicó Laurie con una enorme sonrisa triunfadora.

—Grandioso… —comentó el periodista sin mucho entusiasmo por aquella idea tan infantil, y disgustado por la inesperada intromisión del chico Lawrence.

Y así, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el barrio de los artistas con la expectativa de pasarla bien juntos, ignorando que las cosas no saldrían del todo bien como ellos esperaban.

_¡Laurie ganó el primer raund! ¡Felicidades! Pero estoy segura de que Anthony no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y hará algo para ganar el siguiente raund… ¡Esto se pone muy interesante! (Y yo sigo creyendo que mi hermana es una bestia, sí señor…)._

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Laurie logró contrarrestar la primera estrategia de guerra de Anthony, pero todas sabemos que él no se quedará cruzado se brazos, ¿verdad? XD ¡Ambos no están contando la inevitable presencia de Mario Massini!**

**Como habrán notado, el capi es más corto que los anteriores… : ( Lo que pasa es que tuve que volver a mis "orígenes" como escritora de fics donde mis capis eran más cortos. El motivo es que he descuidado un poco mis estudios y debo cuidar mis ojos y la espalda, snif… ¡pero así también podré publicar más rápido! Pero no se preocupen, mis capis serán más largos o más cortos depende el tiempo y la inspiración que tenga para escribir ^_^**

_**Querida Chiquilla CR: ¡me encantaron los videos! Y me dio ganas de hacer los míos propios y ahora los estoy haciendo de a poquito : ) ¡Espero poder terminarlos a tiempo para que los veas! ^_^ Je, fue la directora del instituto de inglés la que encontró mis anteojos ^_^ Gracias por tus cumplidos, ¡me hace mucha ilusión! : ) Sip, me acuerdo de Tom, el hermano menor de John, y la verdad no está más la idea esa de que haga pareja con Amy, ¿no? Eso sería si Jo se queda con Laurie, y por supuesto que Anthony luego tendría su propia enamorada ^_^ ¡Pero que siga la guerra entre los dos chicos!**_

_**Querida**____**oryxyro: sip, una lucha a muerte con todas las de la ley… y la boba ni enterada de la verdad, je XD Mejor para ellos, ¿no? XD Como va la historia creo que habrá dos finales ^^**_

_**Querida**____**Nerv81: je, ese Anthony como siempre sin pelos en la lengua para hablar… XD Ahora el pobre de Laurie tendrá que ponerse las pilas para actuar, je XD Aunque este capi fue más corto que los anteriores, espero que igual te haya agradado ^_^**_

_**Querida Kiicky: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando ^_^ Te mandé de nuevo mi dirección mail porque yo no podíaagregar el tuyo... ¡Espero que vos si podás! ^_^**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Condena Brutal, El Día Después de Mañana y Monstruoso. He abandonado la lectura en español para volver a mi vieja costumbre de leer en inglés, así que ahora estoy leyendo The Count of Monte Cristo en inglés. Sigo descargando los capis de Detective Conan y viendo ése anime y Sailor Moon : )**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: Me olvidaba contarles que en mi página Windows live spaces publiqué unas imágenes del anime de mujercitas para las que estén interesadas en ver el diseño de personajes para que se den más o menos una idea de lo que va la serie ^_^**

**PD2: sorry por el capi tan corto, trataré de hacerlos más largos, como antes ^_^**


	27. Otro Adversario… ¿O Será una Adversaria?

**Capítulo 26: Otro Adversario… ¿O Será una Adversaria?**

Ya en el salón de lectura y luego de hacer las presentaciones debidas entre Anthony y los demás miembros, Jo tomó asiento en una de las tantas sillas que habían en el cuarto, cuidadosamente flanqueada por sus dos pretendientes que no reparaban en dirigirse miradas asesinas de vez en cuando por encima de la chica, quien ignoraba aquellas batallas silenciosas.

Temiendo que Mario Massini volviera a pelearse con Laurie, Jo lo buscó con la mirada por todo el salón pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, así que, suspirando aliviada, se echó cómodamente sobre el respaldo de la silla y se dedicó a conversar con sus amigos describiéndoles las actividades que realizaban en el grupo de lectura y las personalidades de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros, hagan silencio que vamos a comenzar con la reunión de este día —les pidió la siempre determinada Sandra, parándose frente a todos—. Como me imagino que ustedes ya han terminado de leer la novela _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de la escritora británica Jane Austen, me gustaría que cada uno de ustedes expusiera frente a los demás su opinión acerca de ésta maravillosa historia de amor.

Betty fue la primera en querer dar su opinión con la evidente intención de llamar la atención de Laurie presumiéndole tanto física como intelectualmente.

Mientras ella se esforzaba por dejar impresionada a toda la audiencia con su discurso, Jo le susurró a Laurie en el oído:

—¿Oye, leíste Orgullo y Prejuicio?

—No, esa es una novela para chicas, ¿verdad? ¿Tú la leíste?

—Por supuesto; ésa era nuestra "tarea para la casa".

—¿Y qué te pareció?

—Mmm… —Jo se alzó de hombros, insatisfecha—. Pues a mí me pareció aburridísima e inverosímil. No hay acción ni aventuras, ni brujas, princesas y caballeros. Solamente trata de una soporífera y tortuosa relación entre una joven que parecía tener los pies sobre la tierra y un engreído ricachón; además, claro, agregando una madre inmoral y unas hermanas desprovistas de intereses edificantes que no fueran los de chismorreos sobre jóvenes en uniforme o solteros acaudalados.

—Vaya, por lo visto es un libro aburridísimo. Menos mal que no lo he leído.

—Eres afortunado, Laurie, no te has perdido de nada, te lo aseguro —y se volvió hacia Anthony con la intención de hacerle la misma pregunta, pero se sorprendió al verlo muy concentrado en el incansable y aburrido monólogo de Betty.

—Oye, Anthony —trató de llamar su atención—, ¿leíste Orgullo y Prejuicio?

—Por supuesto que sí —le respondió amablemente mientras mantenía la mitad de su atención sobre el discurso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te pareció?

—Ya lo sabrás cuando me toque dar mi opinión —le guiñó pícaramente.

Molesta, Jo bufó y volvió a reacomodarse sobre su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —quiso saber Laurie.

—Dijo que ya lo leyó y que sabré su opinión cuando le toque darla frente a nosotros, el muy engreído.

El muchacho torció el gesto, también disgustado.

—No le hagas caso, Jo, tan sólo es un tipo que se cree más de lo que es.

—Por supuesto que no le haré caso y me divertiré un montón después de que mis compañeros y yo nos burlemos de lo que él piensa de esa novela. ¿A quién le gustaría una novela así?

Luego de que Betty diera su opinión acerca de su lectura, todos aplaudieron más por educación que por gusto y comenzó un acalorado debate acerca de aquel punto de vista y, luego de un cuarto de hora, Sandra volvió a pedir que otro se animara a dar su opinión al respecto. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Anthony pidió la palabra, poniéndose de pie.

—Ya está —le susurró maliciosamente Laurie a Jo—, ya comenzó a presumir y seguro que se pone en ridículo.

—Sí, no le van a quedar ganas de hacerse el sabelotodo —acotó, igualmente maliciosa.

Y ambos chicos tuvieron que reprimir sus risas burlonas mientras Anthony se acomodaba el saco, carraspeaba nerviosamente y le dirigía una dura mirada reprobadora a sus amigos.

—Bien —comenzó a decir con cierto aire de familiaridad al tratarse de temas literarios, tema que conocía muy bien a pesar de su edad—, a pesar de que hace ya varios años leí esta maravillosa novela de la famosa escritora Jane Austen, creo que me sentiré muy agradecido por poder dar mi opinión al respecto frente a gente que sabe valorar una obra literaria como se debe y…

—¡Menos preámbulo y más desarrollo, viejo! —exclamó el burlón de Beresford, provocando una gran risotada entre sus compañeros, un ligero sonrojo en Anthony y una dura reprobación por parte de Sandra.

—Se lo tiene muy bien merecido —dijo Laurie.

—Como anillo al dedo —apoyó Jo.

—Por favor, damas y caballeros —les pidió Sandra con el ceño fruncido—; deberían tener más seriedad y prestar atención a las palabras del señor Boone, quien tengo entendido que, además de ser periodista, es también crítico literario. Creo que aprenderán mucho si dejan de lado por un momento esa actitud tan infantil que tienen y abren sus mentes para aprender a escribir como de debe.

Todos se quedaron callados, un tanto acicateados por aquel ligero pero duro reproche de parte de la fundadora del salón, pero Jo, obstinada como siempre, no creyó para nada de lo que dijo Sandra acerca de las maravillosas aptitudes literarias de Anthony.

—Bueno, señor Boone —Sandra se volvió hacia el joven periodista, impresionándolo con su aire de liderazgo—, puede usted continuar con lo que nos estaba diciendo.

—C-claro… —asintió, ligeramente sonrojado. No podía evitar sentirse algo extraño al ver cómo le demostraba su respeto aquella joven de cabellos oscuros, pues estaba ya acostumbrado a los continuos desplantes de Jo—… Lo que quería decir es que, en resumidas cuentas, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ puede llamar a engaño: que su trama, aunque perfecta y precisa como un reloj, parece más digna de una novelita de folletín. No acontece nada espectacular: los héroes renuncian a las honduras filosóficas, faltan oscuros crímenes, amores desproporcionados, aventuras en tierras hostiles y acartonados fantasmas góticos; ni siquiera hay una guerra como telón de fondo.

—Vaya, me sorprende que Anthony tenga la misma opinión que yo —murmuró Jo mientras el joven periodista seguía con su discurso.

—Su prosa describe con singular talento las andanzas de la señora Bennet, de lengua larga y siempre deseosa de casar a sus hijas con el mayor partido de la comarca; los tropiezos y el oportunismo de Collins, el clérigo adulador; la lúcida resignación de Jane, la mayor de las hermanas, enamorada del caballero Bingley; el imperativo carácter de la gran dama Catalina de Bourgh; la fuga de Lidia con el oficial Wickham y, por fin, los vaivenes sentimentales de Lizzy, cuyos prejuicios ante el orgullo del señor Darcy, que está legítimamente enamorado de ella, la llevan por el camino del padecimiento y la zozobra. Y eso es todo —dijo, alzándose de hombros con una débil sonrisita de ironía—, la aparente pobreza de la obra consterna y asombra; parece un milagro que con tan escaso material Jane Austen haya escrito una novela clave en la historia de la literatura inglesa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jo, sorprendida.

—Evidentemente, la prosa de Austen no es para lectores apresurados —continuó Anthony con su discurso, llevándose la atención de todo el mundo—. El principal interés de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ reside en la pintura de los caracteres de los personajes y del ambiente, y no en la simple narración de diversos acontecimientos. La acción está circunscripta a un grupo de gente que vive sujeta a un código fijo de costumbres y es en el análisis de sus relaciones personales donde se reconoce el particularísimo genio de la autora.

—¿Cómo? —volvió a exclamar Jo, perpleja.

—No hay que escarbar demasiado para darse cuenta que su radio de acción es limitado, pero nunca reducido —siguió hablando el periodista—; además, Austen se preocupaba por ser perfectamente objetiva: ningún matiz de su psicología trasciende a los personajes, que siempre –aún en los momentos de pasajero desencanto- están lejos de los arrebatos románticos y de la tragedia, ya que jamás descienden a explorar las tinieblas del alma, recurso frecuentemente utilizado por las hermanas Brontë o George Eliot. Su comedia, carente de sátira, en ningún momento deja al descubierto la pequeñez humana; por el contrario, conduce al perdón, al reconocimiento de la bondad, obliga a derrocar los prejuicios. Mediante acertadas frases y observaciones teñidas por una punzante ironía, Austen sabía conducir al lector a través de la intimidad de los personajes. Aunque elimina el decorado y las largas descripciones –a excepción del baile que ofrece Bingley, los entretelones de la enfermedad de Jane o alguna visita de cortesía- hay en su técnica una hábil economía que obtiene de cada recurso los mayores efectos. Era un prodigio para deslizarse entre la farsa y el decoro, entre la alegría y la frustración. Su pequeño e íntimo mundo se sirve de la ironía como medio de comprensión; gracias a ellas se muestran las contradicciones y paradojas; cada personaje, no importa cuál sea su envergadura, adquiere conciencia de su posición. Pero la ironía no sólo apunta hacia ellos; en el fondo pretende conmover al lector, que no puede dejar de reconocerse en esas pinceladas. De ahí que la transparencia de su prosa resulte engañosa. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ comienza donde terminan las apariencias. En todo momento Austen susurra, insinúa, deja entrever, obliga a leer entre líneas; el recurso es sangrante y, por lógica, la priva de todo dramatismo.

Anthony hizo una breve pausa, miró a su alrededor y notó con agrado que todos los oyentes estaban escuchándolo atentamente. ¡Hasta se podría escuchar el vuelo de una mosca! También se dio cuenta que Jo lo estaba mirando boquiaberta, como si recién hubiera descubierto algo realmente nuevo en él, así que, dichoso, decidió finalizar su monólogo acerca de la famosa novela de Jane Austen.

—En _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ prevalecen los caracteres de Elizabeth y el señor Darcy (que es retratado con hábiles trazos). Jane Austen utiliza a la muchacha para explicar sus ideas esenciales; pero los personajes secundarios de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ son igualmente valiosos. El oficial Wickham ofrece, cuando es presentado, todas las virtudes de un caballero, luego, mediante la simple enumeración de sus actos, se revelarán las facetas más innobles de su personalidad. El señor Bennet, que había conquistado todas las simpatías por sus hirientes diálogos, desciende hasta convertirse en un ocioso que no ha sabido asegurar el porvenir de la familia y, ante la fuga de Lidia, evidencia su falta de recursos y su escaso sentido del honor; su pasividad lo ha traicionado. Austen es más benigna con el reservado Collins: lo sabe capaz de adular a un pararrayos y, para evitarle más tropiezos y resbalones, le adjudica un regocijante destierro. La señora Bennet, en cambio, es un éxito de la impertinencia: hace enrojecer a los invitados, espanta a los galanes, ignora lo que mejor conviene a cada uno, discute con su marido y entabla una indiscreta competencia con sus vecinos. Es, para sus hijas, el ejemplo de lo que nunca querrían ser, la responsable de un cúmulo de desaciertos que jamás querrían cometer. Sin embargo, no le discuten la autoridad y la aceptan como un deber más impuesto por el código de costumbres, en el seno de la familia. Todos ellos agradan y divierten; es casi imposible odiarlos, y a lo largo de la novela cada uno se va ubicando en su justo punto gracias a las actitudes que lo rodean, de tal forma, que ninguno es mejor que el otro, en un supremo ejemplo de armonía.

Se detuvo para tomar algo de aliento ante de poner punto final a su discurso.

—Para resumir, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ reveló un nuevo modo de juzgar y una lección moral de indudable trascendencia.

Por fin había terminado, y mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que todos se le habían quedado mirando con cara de bobos, francamente asombrados, hasta la propia Jo.

Creyendo que se había pasado de la raya con su descripción de la novela, Anthony carraspeó nerviosamente y se dispuso a tomar asiento, avergonzado; pero de pronto, una sombra emergió de un oscuro rincón para aplaudir respetuosamente su monólogo. Todos se volvieron y descubrieron que era el mismísimo Mario Mazzini el que estaba aplaudiendo, saliendo de las sombras en donde acostumbraba a ocultarse, como siempre.

—Ha hecho una increíble descripción de la novela, señor Boone —dijo, siempre sonriendo maliciosa y despectivamente—. Para ser un… periodista, usted sabe de lo que habla cuando se trata de literatura. Realmente me sorprendió.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio por algunos segundos, estupefactos, pero Sandra los despertó a todos de su estupor cuando ella misma comenzó a aplaudir muy entusiasmada con aquel comentario pocas veces oído en boca de Mario y por el maravilloso, apasionado e instructivo monólogo de Anthony.

—¡Felicidades, señor Boone! ¡Su crítica sobre la extraordinaria novela de Austen fue impresionante! ¡Nos ha dado una buena lección en cuanto a la literatura inglesa!

Ya vueltos en sí, los demás miembros también se pusieron de pie para aplaudirlo, los más entusiasmados exageraban con grandes vítores y alzando el puño al cielo, la tímida Michelle, aún sentada en su asiento, no hacía otra cosa que sonreír llena de alegría, en cambio, Laurie se había quedado completamente anonadado al igual que Jo, ambos sentados en sus respectivas sillas, con los brazos cruzados y la boca bien abierta.

Anthony no paraba de dar gracias por los halagos recibidos y repetir de vez en cuando algunas de sus palabras a quienes se lo pedían; ruborizado y poco habituado a esa clase de atención (pues Jo siempre se había encargado de hacerle ver cuán equivocado estaba acerca de lo que él había intentado enseñarle para mejorar su escritura), sintió que estaba en la gloria.

"No sabía que Anthony podía hablar de esa manera ni que supiera tanto de literatura… ¡Yo nunca creí que lo que me decía era cierto! —pensó Jo, pasando por una serie de sentimientos uno tras otro: la incredulidad, asombro, vergüenza y, por fin, la tan alejada admiración—. ¡Yo siempre creí que él solamente me criticaba por el sólo hecho de molestarme! ¡De hacerme ver lo inútil que era para escribir!... —bajó la vista un tanto apesadumbrada—… Y solamente él trataba de ayudarme sinceramente; y yo, como una boba, lo he tratado como si fuera él el ignorante y no yo… ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¿Cómo pude haber dicho todas esas cosas malas de él a Beth? ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Criaste a una tonta por hija!". —Volvió a alzar la vista, mirando a su amigo Anthony con una nueva perspectiva. Por primera vez estaba muy orgullosa de él y de ser su amiga.

"¡Ya verás, Anthony! —pensó con renovada determinación—. ¡Ya verás cómo esta chiquilla tonta y orgullosa que no sabe absolutamente nada de literatura aprende a convertirse en una joven escritora dispuesta a aprender de tus sabias lecciones y a valorarte como te lo mereces!".

Y así, ente el asombro de Laurie, Jo se puso de pie para aplaudir acaloradamente el discurso de su supuesto "Némesis" en la literatura.

—¿Qué haces, Jo? Se suponía que lo detestabas; sobre todo sus opiniones.

—¿Es que no te diste cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba yo, Laurie? —lo miró con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. ¡Anthony resultó ser un muy buen crítico de literatura y yo no se lo quería reconocer! Me arrodillaré ente él y le pediré disculpas por mi arrogancia y le imploraré que sea mi héroe literario si es necesario para que me perdone. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Laurie frunció el entrecejo, disgustado y muy celoso. Ahora que Jo iba a comenzar a ver a Anthony con otros ojos la competencia por el amor de su amiga se iba a tornar más dura, más encarnizada.

Aplaudiendo llena de entusiasmo, Jo se acercó al pequeño grupo que rodeaba a su amigo periodista, ansiosa de hacerle saber lo que ahora ella opinaba sobre él. Pero no era la única que quería hacerlo, puesto que sus compañeros no paraban de felicitarlo y hacerle preguntas, excepto Mario, quien se mantenía apartado de todos ellos, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado despreocupadamente sobre la pared, mirando alternativamente a Jo y a Anthony, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿A qué edad comenzó a leel, señol Boone? —preguntó Fei Long con un pésimo domino del idioma español.

—Desde edad muy temprana; mi madre me leía los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm.

—¿Y desde cuándo se dedica al periodismo, señor Boone? —quiso saber Kalt.

—Desde los 16 años.

—¿Cuál es tu literatura favorita? —inquirió Betty.

—Por el momento es la literatura americana.

—¿Y crees que los escritores americanos tengamos alguna oportunidad de ser tan reconocidos como los escritores europeos? —fue la importante pregunta del joven Beresford, dejando a todo el mundo asombrado por su repentino lucimiento y muy pendiente de lo que aquel joven periodista respondería, pues todos deseaban ser buenos escritores.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de Jo, Anthony por fin respondió a aquella importantísima pregunta:

—Yo creo que los americanos tenemos la innegable capacidad y recursos necesarios como para convertirnos en excelentes autores y ser ampliamente reconocidos alrededor del mundo, de eso estoy muy seguro.

Y miró a Jo de soslayo, dándole a entender que era eso lo que él esperaba de ella. Jo, percatándose de aquella penetrante mirada, bajo la vista, tan sorprendida como halagada.

Mario, al notar aquellas miradas cómplices que intercambiaban entre sí, frunció la boca muy disgustado, descubriendo otro pretendiente muy poderoso, tal vez con mucha más oportunidad que el niñito ricachón. ¿Por qué esa chica que parecía ser tan salvaje podía tener tantos pretendientes?

Jo, en cambio, no se había dado cuenta de que Sandra también observaba llena de admiración a su amigo Anthony y, tal vez, más que eso, como cuando alguien descubre por fin a la persona indicada para amar con gran intensidad.

Ya terminada la jornada del día y luego de las respectivas despedidas, Jo, Laurie y Anthony salieron del edificio muy contentos por todo lo que había pasado.

—Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, ¿no les parece? —comentó Jo mientras estiraba sus brazos cuan largos eran—. ¡Y tú, Anthony, estuviste genial! Nunca imaginé que tuvieras tanto conocimiento sobre literatura; ¡y yo que nunca te creí! —Lo miró mansamente, con una sonrisita conciliadora—… Espero que sepas perdonar a esta ignorante y sigas guiándome por el buen camino de la escritura…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Jo! —exclamó con las mejillas arreboladas, llevándose la mano a la nuca pero sintiéndose muy halagado por aquellas palabras muy pocas veces escuchadas en su amiga.

"¡Uf! Lo mismo creo yo" —pensó Laurie muy celoso y con las manos en los bolcillos, caminando por el lado derecho de Jo mientras Anthony lo hacía por la izquierda.

—Escucha, Jo —comenzó a decir el joven periodista con gesto serio—, sé que siempre te recomiendo que escribas con tus propias palabras y que no utilices demasiadas; y que escribas historias más realistas y menos fantasiosas… Pero ahora quisiera decirte lo que la escritora Jane Austen opinaba sobre su propio trabajo: _"Debo seguir estrictamente mi propio estilo, jamás debo abandonar mi propio camino, aunque sólo me conduzca al fracaso; estoy convencida de que fracasaría en cualquier otro". _

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Anthony? —inquirió muy intrigada.

Él le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que simplemente debes mejorar tu propio estilo, "pulirlo", hasta que logres sacar lo mejor de tu creatividad sin necesidad de cambiarlo… Lo he pensado mucho durante estos días y llegué a la conclusión de que no importa qué clase de historia escribas siempre y cuando esté bien escrita, que sea interesante y que pueda leerla todo el mundo sin que te sientas avergonzada por ello.

—¿Entonces… sólo debo escribir cualquier historia con naturalidad, sin dar tantos rodeos y que no me avergüence de haberla escrito?

—Exacto —le guiñó el ojo—. Eso es lo que siempre he intentado hacerte comprender; No rebusques, mejora tu estilo y sé feliz escribiendo para ti y los demás.

Jo nada dijo, miró hacia adelante y metió ambas manos a los bolcillos, frunciendo el entrecejo muy pensativa. Ahora era cuando por fin lograba comprender todo lo que Anthony había intentado enseñarle.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —exclamó el periodista de repente, deteniéndose, llamando la atención de los jóvenes—. ¡Tengo que ir a terminar mi informe sobre las elecciones!

—¿Entonces tendrás que irte, Anthony? —inquirió la chica un tanto desilusionada—. Se supone que iríamos juntos a comer algo en el centro.

—Lo siento, Jo; pero el deber llama —se despidió alzando la mano, dando un paso hacia la dirección contraria, apurado—. ¡Adiós, muchachos! ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —Laurie se despidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no pudiendo evitar sentirse feliz por la repentina partida de su rival.

Jo se quedó mirando tristemente cómo se marchaba corriendo el muchacho que tantas veces ella se había burlado y despreciado. ¡Cómo le gustaría tener tan sólo un momento para explicarle que lo único que ahora ella sentía por él era una gran admiración!

Ya estaban por marcharse también cuando se sorprendieron al ver que Sandra Hamilton salía del edificio sólo para ser atropellada accidentalmente por el mismísimo Anthony.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdóneme, señorita Hamilton! No me fijé por dónde iba… —se disculpó el periodista mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

—No se preocupe, señor Boone… Fui yo la que salió del edificio sin fijarme si venía alguien —replicó mientras se sacudía el polvo del vestido azul y él recogía los libros que habían quedado todos desparramados por la acera.

—¿Va por el mismo camino que yo, señorita Hamilton? Podría ayudarla a llevar estos pesados libros.

—¡Oh, no! No se moleste señor Boone; yo sola puedo hacerlo —quiso tomar los libros de las manos de Anthony, pero éste los apartó con una gran sonrisa.

—Permítame ayudarla, señorita Hamilton, es lo menos que puede hacer un caballero para disculparse luego de haber tirado al suelo a una joven tan encantadora y luchadora como usted. ¿Cree que no estoy enterado de su movimiento por la igualdad de la mujer?

Sandra no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar que un hombre por fin valoraba todo lo que ella hacía, cosas que no cualquier chica haría y que tampoco era aceptado por los demás.

—Está bien, señor Anthony, si eso le da tranquilidad a su conciencia, le permito que me ayude —se inclinó burlonamente ante él para luego comenzar a reírse con ganas junto con el joven periodista.

La enrojecida Jo, que había presenciado todo aquello, no pudo explicarse por qué sentía que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en la venas, sintiendo tanto dolor, furia y frustración en su corazón. Con los puños apretados al igual que los dientes, no se dio cuenta de que ella… ¡estaba celosa!

_¡Jo está celosa! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ahora que lo pienso mejor… conociendo a mi hermana, ¿serán celos de amiga o de los otros? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Lamento haber demorado tanto en volver a publicar un nuevo capi¡ La verdad es que, sin querer queriendo, me tomé como un mes de descanso. Espero sepan disculpar las molestias.**

**¡Nos leemos en una semana¡**

**¡Cuídense¡**

**Sayounara Bye Bye¡**


	28. ¿Jo Está Celosa?

**Capítulo 27: ¿Jo Está Celosa?**

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento la demora, pero la autora de este fic ha estado bastante liada con los estudios… ¡Hay que ver lo mucho que le cuesta recordar la gramática inglesa! De todos modos, a pesar de que sea corto este capítulo, espero que les guste… ¡porque yo vuelvo a salir!_

—Aún no puedo creer la suerte que tenemos para poder viajar todas juntas a Nueva York otra vez —dijo Meg, regodeándose de gusto al pensar en las tiendas de ropa que visitarían en cuanto llegaran a la gran ciudad.

Ella estaba sentada al lado de su amiga Sally Gardiner en el asiento del tren; al frente se encontraban Beth y Amy, y en el de al lado el joven John Brooke, a quien el señor Laurence también le había otorgado una semana de franco.

—Es verdad; la señora King fue muy buena en darte dos semanas de vacaciones, Meg —asintió la sonriente Sally.

—La buena suerte fue que toda la familia King decidió tomarse justamente esta semana de fiestas para pasarlas en Europa.

—¿Y qué me dicen de la mía? Mi maestro se enfermó y nos dieron una semana más de vacaciones de invierno… ¡No podía ser más afortunada! —festejó la siempre alegre Amy.

—¿Creen que Jeremy esté bien? —preguntó Beth, mirando ensimismada por la ventanilla hacia el límpido cielo azul.

—Bueno, según lo que nos escribió Jo, el accidente de Jeremy no fue tan grave a pesar de haberse fracturado el pie al caerse por las escaleras, el doctor dijo que iba a reponerse completamente de su fractura a principios del año que viene —le respondió Meg, habiéndose dado cuenta ya del afecto que su hermana menor le profesaba a ese muchacho distante pero encantador, poniendo a su amiga Sally al tanto, quien, en un principio, se sintió muy triste y desencantada con la noticia, pero finalmente tuvo que admitir que tanto Beth como Jeremy, eran tal para cual y ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Beth sonrió afectuosamente a su hermana mayor y volvió sus ojos castaños hacia el paisaje campestre, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a su gatita blanca Milkian, quien permanecía oculta en una canasta de mimbre sobre su falda.

—Quizás no me crean, pero… ¡he extrañado tanto a Jo que no veo la hora de verla de nuevo! —declaró Amy con su habitual efusividad.

—Me lo imagino, pues siempre se la pasaban peleando cuando estaban juntas —opinó la sonriente Beth, vuelta a la realidad—. ¡A nuestra casa se le fue parte de su brillo al irse Jo!

—¡Es que Jo es una testaruda! —arremetió con el ceño fruncido.

—Igual que tú, querida —replicó la burlona Meg.

Indignada, la pequeña March dio un resoplido y volvió a sentarse en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados. Luego de unos minutos, y ya no pudiendo permanecer en silencio por más tiempo, dijo:

—¿Creen que sea cierto lo que escribió Laurie en la carta que nos mandó la semana pasada?

—Pues viviendo de él, que es tan chismoso, y viniendo de Jo, que es tan… masculina, no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que nos escribió —contestó su hermana mayor.

—¿Se refieren a lo de Anthony? —inquirió Beth.

—Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa más va a ser, Beth? —replicó Amy.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que antes de opinar nada, deberíamos antes estar muy seguras sobre eso —rebatió, tranquila y sabia, como siempre.

—En eso tienes razón —asintió Meg.

—¿Pero ustedes creen que sea cierto? ¿Eh? —insistió la pequeña dibujante, casi pegando su rostro al de su hermana Beth, ruborizándola.

—Esteee… Bueno… Yo… Yo creo que sería maravilloso si fuese cierto —contestó.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad, Beth? —su hermana pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida.

—Sí, porque yo creo que a Jo le caería muy bien tener esa clase de sentimientos. Eso la haría más… femenina; ¿no creen? Realmente no me gustaría que ella se quedara soltera cuando en realidad debería darse cuenta de que esa idea es producto de su inmadurez.

Todas se le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidas, asombradas por la capacidad y la madurez de Beth, pero la pobre chica, al verse observada de esa manera, no pudo evitar ponerse más colorada que un tomate.

—Pero… ¿de qué están hablando? —quiso saber Sally, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaban discutiendo las hermanas March.

—Sobre los supuestos celos de mi hermana y la nueva novia de su amigo Anthony, Sally —le aclaró su amiga.

—¿Jo? ¿Celosa? Pero me dijiste que ella no estaba para nada interesada sentimentalmente en los chicos y que solamente era amiga de ese periodista.

—Pues parece que sí siente algo por él porque Laurie nos lo contó todo en su carta —informó la siempre chismosa Amy.

—No sé si será del todo cierto, pero parece que Anthony se puso de novio con una chica llamada Sandra, la fundadora del club de lectura al que asiste Jo —comenzó a explicarle Meg—. Parece que él acompañó a mi hermana a una de esas reuniones y, bueno, pasó lo que pasó y a Jo parece que no le gustó ni pizca.

—¿Pero por qué entonces ella siempre andaba declarando que no se enamoraría de nadie y que tampoco se casaría nunca si realmente parecía interesarle ese muchacho? —inquirió bastante confundida, pues su amiga Meg ya la había puesto al tanto sobre las "extrañas" ideas de su hermana Jo.

—¡Oh! Pues yo creo que ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía realmente por su amigo —Meg trató de reprimir una sonrisita, haciéndole gracia aquella idea.

—También pueden ser celos de amigo o de "hermanos" —opinó Beth.

Las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando algo desencantadas. No habían pensado en aquellas posibilidades, que eran más acorde a la esquiva personalidad de Jo.

—Mmm… No había contado con eso, pero creo que es mucho más probable que sean esas clases de celos que a los que se refiere Laurie —asintió su hermana mayor.

—¡Bah! Si es eso entonces no tiene nada de interesante —se quejó Amy, desilusionada; recostándose sobre su asiento de muy mala gana. ¡Ya le habían quitado lo atractivo a todo el asunto!—. Digan lo que quieran, pero yo estoy convencida de que Jo está celosa de Anthony porque está enamorada de él.

—¡Pero hay que ver lo terca que eres, Amy! —se quejó Meg.

—¡Pues no voy a cambiar de opinión sólo porque ustedes piensen diferente!

—¡Vamos, vamos, chicas! No peleen por eso, por favor —pidió Beth.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, Meg —intervino John, bajando el diario que estaba leyendo para volverse hacia ellas—. No deben pelearse por algo que desconocen. Cuando estemos allá seguramente sabremos toda la verdad sobre este asunto. Ya saben lo chismoso que es Laurie y de la frondosa imaginación romántica que posee, tal vez todo ese asunto sea producto de su imaginación, así que les sugiero que no se lo tomen muy a pecho.

Meg suspiró un poco contrariada porque realmente deseaba que esos rumores acerca de Jo fueran ciertos. Sabía que, por el momento, su hermana se sentía muy bien estando sola y sin la necesidad de amar a alguien, pero también sabía que el tiempo pasaría y Jo terminaría siendo una vieja amargada y solitaria si no lograba interesarse por el amor.

XOX

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Nueva York, más precisamente en la acera del edificio en donde se encontraba el _New York Chronicle_, la mismísima Josephine March –el tema en cuestión de sus hermanas–, se hallaba caminando de aquí para allá, con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas en la espalda. De tanto en tanto miraba hacia las ventanas del primer piso, que era en donde se encontraban las oficinas del diario, escudriñándolas muy molesta.

—¿Sigues con la idea de viajar a la India Colonial, Anthony? —le preguntó Steven a su compañero y amigo periodista, quien se encontraba garabateando un papel sobre su escritorio tratando de dejar bien escrita una sensacional historia acerca de una batalla entre dos pandillas en los Cinco Puntos.

—Pues claro que sí —fue la lacónica respuesta.

—… —Steven, pensativo, reacomodó su barbilla que descansaba sobre los brazos cruzados que yacían sobre el escritorio.

—Pensé que ibas a rechazar esa propuesta ahora que conociste a esa otra chica.

—¿Cuál chica? ¿Te refieres a Sandra? —alzó la vista, entre sorprendido e interesado.

—A esa misma, mi amigo; ¿o a quién creías que me refería? ¿A tu amor imposible?

Anthony frunció el entrecejo, algo fastidiado, y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo mientras decía:

—Ahora no tengo ánimos como para hablar de eso, Steven.

El fotógrafo bufó disgustado y se levantó de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para mirar a través de ella y darse con la sorpresa de que Jo estaba en la acera, mirando justamente hacia la misma ventana.

—¡Eh, Anthony! ¡Ven a ver esto! —lo llamó sin quitar la vista de la chica.

—Ya basta, no molestes.

Volviéndose hacia él, Steven puso los brazos en jarra, enfadado por el mal humor de su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora, eh? ¿Es que no quieres venir a ver quién está abajo? Te aseguro que te va a sorprender.

—Si lo dices como un acertijo, me suena a una de tus bromas, Steven —replicó, aún concentrado en su trabajo de corrección a pesar de que, como buen periodista, la curiosidad había comenzado a remorderlo.

—¿Te dice algo "amor imposible"?

No hizo falta que se lo dijera otra vez o que le aclarara aquellas palabras, Anthony corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo… sólo para ver a la mismísima Sandra Hamilton saludarlo sonriente, llevando su acostumbrada canastita diaria de galletas recién horneadas bajo el brazo. Volviéndose a su amigo, le dijo sonriente:

—Sandra no será lo que tú llamas "amor imposible", pero es innegable que hornea deliciosas galletas de almendra.

—¿Cómo dices? —intrigado, se acercó a la ventana para ver, quedándose bastante desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que había visto a Jo allí abajo.

Y mientras Sandra subía al primer piso de la editorial, a la vuelta de la esquina, la propia Jo se encontraba apoyada de espaldas sobre la pared del edificio contiguo. Su semblante estaba algo pálido y el ceño fruncido, una gota de sudor corría por su frente mientras se mordía los labios.

Había visto a Sandra acercarse, así que, sin saber el por qué, corrió a esconderse antes de que ésta la viera.

"¡Cielo Santo! ¡Estoy comportándome como una tonta!" —pensó, sintiéndose la más ridícula de los bufones.

_¡Uh! ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Jo estará celosa? A mí me parece que sí… ¡Yo sé que tengo razón y mis hermanas no! Juro que voy a averiguar la verdad sobre todo esto, sí señor._

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Sorry por la demora XD parte de lo que dice Amy allá arriba es cierto, la otra parte era que no ardía el genio, je XD y, algunos problemillas personales; pero ya todo está ok : ) ¡Ups! ¿Será cierto que Jo está celosa de Anthony y Sandra? ¿Qué opinará Laurie sobre eso? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos!**

_**Queridas Thelo y Chiquilla CR: me impresiona lo bien que concluyeron su "pequeña disputa" sobre la palabra "sexy", estoy muy orgullosa por ustedes porque leo que son personas muy sensatas ^_^ En un principio me preocupé, pero ya estoy tranquila. Mmm, ¿cómo creen que hubiera reaccionado Jo al escuchar a dos señoritas disputar sobre si Anthony es sexy o no? ^^**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: Laurie tendrá su momento ^_^ ya lo verás ^_^**_

_**Querida**____**Chiquilla CR: sé que aunque digo que ya no creo en Dios, sé muy bien que creo muchísimo en él en mi interior, y eso jamás cambiará, lo sé ^^**_

_**Queridas**____**Aroa Nehring,**____**Rianne Black, Nerv8 y Chiquilla CR (je, perdón por la demora, pero pronto te agregaré a mi correro ^_^) ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento! Aunque ya se arreglaron las cosas, sé que cuando vuelva a tener otro lío como ése (que conociendo a mi papá es inevitable), pensaré en ustedes para mantenerme fuerte.  
**_**No me acuerdo bien lo que he visto últimamente, pero las pelis que vi fueron El Rey Escorpión, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, War, etc. Dejé de leer mis libros de historia ni mis queridas novelas, pero sigo leyendo las historietas de Mafalda ;D Ya saben que siempre voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda durante estos dos meces, para cuando rinda por fin el examen de inglés, espero poder actualizar cada semana : ) Lamento que los capis sean más cortos, pero prometo que serán más largos una vez que pase el examen de inglés ^_^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	29. Una Maravillosa Idea

**Capítulo 28: Una Maravillosa Idea**

_¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero la autora de este fic ya está de vacaciones y ahora tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir. Mis hermanas, John, Sally y yo hemos llegado felizmente a Nueva York, en donde esperamos pasar unas vacaciones navideñas inolvidables, y, de paso, ¡averiguar si es verdad que Jo está celosa de Anthony! _

Jo estaba muy feliz por la llegada de sus hermanas, cuya visita disiparon aquella pequeña nubecilla de celos que había comenzado a estropear el clima de felicidad navideña y año nuevo. Siendo orgullosa, no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar que lo que sentía por Anthony y Sandra eran celos y ni mucho menos hacérselo notar a sus hermanas, pues consideraba aquellos sentimientos como una vergüenza para su persona, una bajeza. Pero, como los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y sobre todo para una chica de su edad, Jo a veces se encontraba al borde del histerismo cuando imaginaba alguna escena romántica entre Anthony y Sandra, como lo que escribía en sus novelas, así que no podía evitar enfadarse terriblemente.

—¡Bah! ¡No sé por qué tengo que preocuparme por una tontería así! ¡Que él haga lo que se le antoje! —se quejó mientras se apoyaba en la pared de su cuarto, en una pose muy poco femenina, llevando el libro que no podía leer detrás de su espalda.

—¿Él? ¿Y quién es "él"? —inquirió muy interesada la siempre entrometida Amy, entrando de repente, dejando a su hermana tan pálida como un muerto.

—¡Esto no te incumbe, Amy! ¿Qué haces escuchando a escondidas en mi habitación? ¡Eso no se hace! —le cortó de muy mal humor.

La jovencita frunció el entrecejo y, tan testaruda como su hermana, quiso seguir adelante con aquel sabroso chismecito.

—¡Vamos, hermanita; sé buena y cuéntamelo todo! ¡Por favor! —le rogó, juntando las manos mientras se detenía frente a Jo, mirándola suplicante—. ¡Juro que no se lo voy a decir a nadie!

Jo torció la boca y poniendo los brazos en jarra, miró detenidamente a su pequeña hermana.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Amy?

—¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Estoy hablando de Anthony! ¿No es por él por el que sufres tanto?

La joven escritora se quedó boquiabierta, bastante sorprendida; de pronto, tuvo que reprimir un ataque se risa, inflándosele las mejillas, poniéndose muy colorada. Llevándose inútilmente las manos a la boca, no tuvo más remedio que soltar el aire y comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, caminando de aquí para allá en la salita, sujetándose la adolorida barriga.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero que tonta! ¡Pero que tonta es! —exclamaba a duras penas. Amy, furiosa y avergonzada, se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Bueno! Ya basta, ¿eh? No le encuentro nada gracioso y me parece muy grosero de tu parte que te burles de mí de esa manera.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres una boba, hermanita! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Jo se dejó caer sobre un pequeño silloncito, con las piernas extendidas, muerta de risa y tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¡Yo me refería al protagonista de mi nueva novela! ¡Sigfrido es tan rebelde que no sé qué hacer con él! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y tú, tan tontita como siempre, pensabas que me estaba refiriendo a Anthony! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —y, inclinándose hacia delante, colocó el dedo en la frente de su entrometida hermana menor y le empujó desdeñosamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Roja como un tomate, tanto por humillación como por el disgusto, Amy dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, asesinando a su hermana con la mirada. ¡Cómo le gustaba burlarse de ella aquella arpía!

—¿Crees que puedes engañarme con esa respuesta tan rebuscada, Jo? ¡Yo sé muy bien que te referías a Anthony porque estás celosa de él y su novia! ¡A mí no me engañas, ¿sabes?

—¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, bobita! —la aludida, colorada hasta la coronilla, se puso de pie, furiosa—. ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea? ¡Jamás en mi vida me rebajaría a sentir celos por un hombre y ni mucho menos de ese tonto engreído de Anthony!

—¡Pero es que Laurie nos contó que …!

—¡Ah! ¿Con que fue Laurie el del chismecito, eh? ¡Pues ya verá, el muy indiscreto! ¡Le voy a enseñar andar contando cosas de mí que no son ciertas!

Y salió con paso firme y decidido hacia el cuarto del pobre muchacho, hirviendo de furia.

—¡Uuuuh! ¡La que se va a armar! —soltó Amy, y salió corriendo por detrás de su hermana, temiendo por la futura salud de su antiguo vecino.

Al no encontrarlo en su habitación, Jo, más molesta y contrariada que antes, bajó muy decidida por las escaleras, hasta que pasó al lado de la sala de estar, de donde, afortunada o desafortunadamente (de pende para quién), escuchó la voz de Laurie.

"¡Ajá! ¡Por fin te tengo, chismoso!", pensó, y entró como un bólido al saloncito.

—¡Laurie! ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirles a mis hermanas que yo…! —enmudeció de golpe, quedándose congelada, dándose con la inesperada sorpresa de que todos, absolutamente todos estaban allí: sus hermanas, Sally, la señora Kirke, Jeremy y el tan buscado Laurie, quienes la miraron entre perplejos y sorprendidos.

—Hola, Jo —la saludó Laurie—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Na-nada, Laurie! ¡Nada de importancia! —exclamó la aludida, sonriendo muy confundida, roja como un tomate.

Amy también entró a la habitación y se quedó parada al lado de su hermana.

—¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí, eh?

—Estamos decidiendo en dónde haremos el baile de año nuevo, Amy —le explicó Meg.

—¿Un baile de año nuevo? ¡Genial! —exclamó llena de emoción, dando un pequeño saltito mientras batía la palma de las manos—. ¡Cómo me gustaría asistir!

Meg y Laurie se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, llamando la atención de Jo.

—¡Ah, ah! Aún eres demasiado pequeña para asistir a un baile, querida; no puedes quedarte hasta muy tarde —le dijo Meg, negándole con el dedo índice pero con una pequeña semi sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban pícaramente.

Pero Amy, poco experimentada como era en el arte de leer las expresiones o entender el sarcasmo, no se dio cuenta de las segundas intenciones de su hermana mayor, poniendo entonces mala cara y sentándose de golpe en una se las sillas, cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo pucheritos.

—¡Bah! ¡Qué injusto! ¿Por qué siempre son los adultos los que tienen que divertirse? ¡Cómo me gustaría ser mayor de una buena vez!

—Oye, Amy; no comiences con uno de tus berrinches, ¿eh? —le advirtió Jo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Haré un berrinche si se me da la gana! —replicó, sacándole la lengua y girando luego la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria, terca como una mula—. ¡Es injusto que ustedes festejen el año nuevo y yo no!

—Amyyy… —Jo estaba dispuesta a seguir regañándola, pero la impetuosidad de Laurie la interrumpió.

Alzando los brazos cuan largos eran, el muchacho declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los ojos negros brillando llenos de emoción:

—¡No temáis, señorita! ¡El baile de año nuevo comenzará lo suficientemente temprano como para que la señorita Amy March y el señor Tom Brooke puedan asistir!

—¿¡Qué! ¿¡Tom! —gritó Amy, más sorprendida por escuchar aquel nombre que la hora del baile.

—¡Hola, Amy! —la saludó un muchachito castaño, saliendo de repente por detrás de la silla, provocando que la niña se diera el susto de su vida, dando un terrible grito y cayendo sentada al suelo.

—¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien, Amy? No era mi intención asustarse así… ¡Hay que ver lo escandalosa que eres! —le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Me asustase! —se quejó, sacudiéndose el vestido; pero pronto olvidó su enfado, estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amiguito.

—¡Qué sorpresa me diste, Tom! ¡Y estás más alto que yo! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi mamá decidió mandarme a New Cord para pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con mi hermano John, pero cuando llegué me di con la sorpresa de que él se había marchado con ustedes el día anterior de mi llegada —Lo miró acusadoramente—. ¡Y él no nos había dicho nada a ni mí ni a mi mamá!

El acusado de puso muy colorado.

—Lo siento, Tom; no creí que vinieras para Navidad —se disculpó, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

—¿Lo ves, Amy? Hay que ver lo tonto que se comportan los adultos cuando están enamorados, ¡se olvidan hasta de la propia familia! —negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—De eso no tengo duda —replicó Amy, oteando desdeñosamente a su hermana mayor y a su novio, quienes siempre la ignoraban cada vez que los tres se iban de paseo por el campo. ¡Siempre se la pasaban besándose o hablándose cariñosamente! Eran tan cursis…

—¿Viniste tú solo, Tom? —quiso saber Jo, inclinándose un poco sobre él.

—No. Un muchacho negro llamado John (¿qué curioso, verdad? ¡Se llama igual que mi hermano!) me acompañó.

—¡Oh! ¿John Moore también está aquí? ¡Eso es fantástico! —batió las manos muy entusiasmada—. ¿En dónde está, eh? ¿En dónde está? —preguntó, buscando con la mirada por todos lados.

—Fue a comprarme algunas cosas, Jo —le informó la señora Kirke, muy divertida al ver a la muchacha tan animada, pues últimamente la había notado algo triste y preocupada.

—¡Oh, bien! Entonces cuando él regrese vamos a estar todos completos…—cerró los ojos, como si estuviera imaginándoselo todo—. ¡Esto va a estar genial! —exclamó llena de felicidad, tomándose de las manos, recuperando por completo su buen humor—. Todos vamos a divertirnos un montón. Haremos cosas que antes no hicimos porque no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo. ¡Y el festejo de Noche Buena será maravilloso! —Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron llenos de entusiasmo—. ¡Nos sentiremos como unas verdaderas adultas festejando por nuestra cuenta!

—¡Eh! No te olvides de mí, Jo, que estoy solo y desamparado lejos de casa y de mi abuelito. ¿Es que no quieres que esté con ustedes? —le preguntó con un brillo de picardía en sus cálidos ojos negros.

—Pues claro que estarás con nosotras, tonto, ¿acaso no eres ya parte de mi familia? —le respondió, poniendo los brazos en jarra, sonriendo orgullosa. Se había olvidado por completo que tan sólo unos minutos antes quería darle un buen par de bofetones por indiscreto.

—¿También invitaremos a Anthony, verdad?; estoy segura de que él también se siente sólo estando lejos de su casa —agregó la siempre metiche Amy, mirando maliciosamente a su hermana, poniéndola nuevamente de muy mal humor mientras los demás volvían sus cabezas hacia ella, muy interesados en ver su accionar.

—¿Tú crees? —Laurie sonrió malicioso—. No creo que la compañía de Sandra le parezca tan poca cosa… Tal vez quieran festejar ellos dos solos.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Si quiere festejar con ella la Nochebuena, que lo haga —respondió de inmediato la quisquillosa Jo, decidida a demostrarle a Laurie que a ella no le interesaba un comino aquel asunto—. Le diré que la invite a ella también si decide pasar con nosotros las fiestas. Cuando más seamos mejor será, ¿no te parece?

—Si tú lo dices…

El muchacho no se veía muy convencido, por lo que ella sintió la necesidad de reforzar su posición.

—Sí, yo lo digo; y para que veas que es en serio iré ahora mismo a invitarlo, a él y a su novia.

Y se dirigió muy decidida hacia la percha, tomando su abrigo, su gorro, guantes y bufanda para luego salir disparada hacia la calle, dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto.

—¡Hey, Jo! ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quiero ir contigo! —declaró Amy, poniéndose el abrigo apresuradamente mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de repente, volteando el rostro hacia su amigo—. ¡Vamos, Tom!

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! —feliz por conocer aún más la ciudad de Nueva York, el chico también se abrigó lo más rápido posible y salió disparado por detrás de la niña.

—¡Niños! ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Regresen! —los llamó Meg, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero John la detuvo, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Déjalos ir, Meg. Creo que tu hermana Jo se comportará mucho mejor con Anthony si los niños están con ella, ¿no crees?

Su novia volteó el rostro hacia él y le sonrió amorosamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Laurie, en cambio, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, y hasta molesto, puesto que no le gustaba ni pizca cómo Jo reaccionaba cuando escuchaba el nombre de aquel periodista vanidoso. Aquello era una muy mala señal.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que en ese mismo día, Jo, Amy y Tom iban a meterse en el peor lío de su vida.

_¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo voy a perderme la ocasión de ver cómo mi hermana Jo se comporta frente a Anthony! Yo sé que estoy en lo cierto que ella está enamorada de él y quiero que mis hermanas se retracten cuando les cuente lo que descubrí, sí señor._

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Sorry por la demora XD parte de lo que dice Amy allá arriba es cierto, la otra parte era que no ardía el genio, je XD y, algunos problemillas personales; pero ya todo está ok : ) ¡Ups! ¿Será cierto que Jo está celosa de Anthony y Sandra? ¿Qué opinará Laurie sobre eso? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos!**

_**Queridas Thelo y Chiquilla CR: me impresiona lo bien que concluyeron su "pequeña disputa" sobre la palabra "sexy", estoy muy orgullosa por ustedes porque leo que son personas muy sensatas ^_^ En un principio me preocupé, pero ya estoy tranquila. Mmm, ¿cómo creen que hubiera reaccionado Jo al escuchar a dos señoritas disputar sobre si Anthony es sexy o no? ^^**_

_**Querida**____**thelo: Laurie tendrá su momento ^_^ ya lo verás ^_^**_

_**Querida**____**Chiquilla CR: sé que aunque digo que ya no creo en Dios, sé muy bien que creo muchísimo en él en mi interior, y eso jamás cambiará, lo sé ^^**_

_**Queridas**____**Aroa Nehring,**____**Rianne Black, Nerv8 y Chiquilla CR (je, perdón por la demora, pero pronto te agregaré a mi correro ^_^) ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento! Aunque ya se arreglaron las cosas, sé que cuando vuelva a tener otro lío como ése (que conociendo a mi papá es inevitable), pensaré en ustedes para mantenerme fuerte.  
**_**No me acuerdo bien lo que he visto últimamente, pero las pelis que vi fueron El Rey Escorpión, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, War, etc. Dejé de leer mis libros de historia ni mis queridas novelas, pero sigo leyendo las historietas de Mafalda ;D Ya saben que siempre voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda durante estos dos meces, para cuando rinda por fin el examen de inglés, espero poder actualizar cada semana : ) Lamento que los capis sean más cortos, pero prometo que serán más largos una vez que pase el examen de inglés ^_^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	30. ¡Revolución!

**Capítulo 29: ¡Revolución!**

_Muy pronto tendré la "opertunidad" de averiguar qué tanto ama mi hermana Jo a Anthony. Francamente me pregunto… ¿qué le ven a esa arpía gritona? Siempre se la pasa peleando, es terca como una mula, come como un cerdo y siempre rompe todo… ¡Yo puedo ser muchísimo mejor dama que ella!_

Mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio en donde vivía Anthony, nuestros dos jóvenes protagonistas se dedicaron a disfrutar de su inesperado paseo, con Jo haciendo de guía turística, papel que a ella le encantaba interpretar, a veces con demasiada euforia.

A pesar del entusiasmo del paseo, no pudieron evitar sentir una especie de pesada tención sobre los habitantes de la ciudad, como si éstos estuvieran nerviosos por algún acontecimiento que los chicos desconocían. Pero pronto sus sospechas quedaron en el olvido cuando llegaron al lugar en donde Jo había vivido por un tiempo, encontrándose en la entrada con la mismísima propietaria del edificio, que tenía una terrible cara de inquietud.

—Señora Man, ¿le ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó la joven escritora, preocupada.

—¡Oh, señorita March! Qué suerte que ha venido usted, ¡hacía tiempo que no la veía por aquí!

—Es que está celosa de Anthony y… —intervino Amy de inmediato, siendo prontamente silenciada por su hermana mayor, quien presurosamente le tapó la boca con la mano.

—¡Shiiit! ¡Calla, imprudente! —la amonestó, reprimiendo a duras penas las enormes ganas que tenía de abofetearla por lengua larga.

La mujer se le quedó mirando muy interesada por el asunto, pero nuevamente la sombra de la preocupación volvió a su semblante, oscureciéndolo otra vez.

—¿Podría decirme qué es lo que le pasa, señora Man? —insistió la muchacha.

—Supongo que usted conoce a esa señorita que últimamente ha estado frecuentando al joven Anthony: la tal… Sandra, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí, señora! ¡Muy bien! Ella es la novia de Anthony, y por eso mi hermana está… —volvió a intervenir Amy, recibiendo inmediatamente un terrible pisotón por parte de su furiosa hermana, haciéndola chillar de dolor mientras Tom torcía el gesto como si fuera él el que hubiera recibido aquel terrible golpe.

—Ella es la fundadora del club de lectura a donde asisto, señora —le sonrió, roja como un tomate.

—Pues es algo escandaloso.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Fundar un club de lectura? —rebatió confundida.

—No, niña; sus ideas. Es chica tiene ideas muy raras.

—¿Qué ideas? —preguntó intrigada. Sabía que Sandra tenía ideales mucho más radicales que los de ella, pero no creía que llegara a tanto.

—Esas que tiene sobre las mujeres: libertad de trabajo, mismos derechos que los hombres, sobre el voto femenino y todo eso, ¿no le parece algo escandaloso?

—La verdad es que yo no le veo nada de malo todo eso, creo que las mujeres debemos tener los mismos derechos que el hombre.

La mujer la miró sorprendidísima, jamás había pensado que aquella jovencita tan inteligente también tuviera esas ideas extravagantes, impropias de una dama. ¿Qué clase de jóvenes eran esas que querías vestir pantalones en vez de faldas?

Meneó la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.

—Como quiera, señorita, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que una muchacha inicie una especie de protesta frente a la casa del gobernador; ¡es una vergüenza!

—¿Cómo? ¿Una protesta? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí, señorita; y el joven Anthony también estará allí. ¡Ay! ¡Cómo le está llenando la cabeza de cosas raras esa señorita! Estoy segura de que van a tener problemas con la policía si logran juntar un buen grupo de chicas alteradas. Pero lo peor de todo es que han corrido rumores de que varias bandas muy peligrosas de los Cinco Puntos también van a participar en la protesta frente a la casa del gobernador. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Se imagina usted lo que podría pasar si la policía o el ejército se ven obligados a actuar? ¡Será una completa matanza y ningún ciudadano decente podrá estar seguro en las calles! Y pensar que el joven Anthony se veía tan maduro como para meterse en esas cosas… —negó con la cabeza, decepcionada y entristecida.

Jo apretó los puños con fuerza, sus dientes casi chirriaron de la furia.

—Se equivoca usted, señora Man. Anthony puede ser un pesado arrogante, pero no es ningún inmaduro y tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del gobernador con la intención de encontrar a su amigo. Amy y Tom se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, pero finalmente comenzaron a correr por detrás de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eeeeeh, Jo! ¡Espéranooos! —gritó su hermana.

A todo eso, frente a la mansión del gobernador, una muchedumbre integrada principalmente por revoltosos, inmigrantes, gente de color y marginados, se encontraba protestando bajo el sonido de tambores y gritos pidiendo por sus derechos a ser ciudadanos norteamericanos, ser tratados como tal y obtener los mismos derechos entre hombres y mujeres. Mezclados entre toda aquella gente cuya mayoría eran hombres, se encontraban Sandra y el mismísimo Mario Mazzini, codo a codo luchando por sus ideales. Más allá, algo apartados del populacho, se encontraban Anthony y su amigo Steven, registrando con lápiz y cámara todo lo que pasaba y esperando que, tarde o temprano, las cosas cambiarían para mal. Existía una gran posibilidad de que todo aquel asunto terminaría bajo la macana de alguno que otro policía como menos o bajo una tremenda y sangrienta represión por parte del ejército.

—Espero que haiga algunos incidentes qué fotografiar —comentó Steve, alargando el cuello como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que podía alcanzar su vista.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que muy pronto comenzarán los problemas —agregó Anthony, muy preocupado a pesar de que su instinto de periodista le hacía desear que las cosas se pusieran al rojo vivo.

—¿Tu novia está allí, verdad?

El joven periodista no pudo evitar ponerse incómodo con aquel comentario, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre ese asunto y ni mucho menos explicárselo a su amigo, así que, luego de lanzarle una mirada de puñal, replicó que no era el momento de hablar sobre ese asunto, volviendo su rostro hacia la multitud, escudriñándola, esperando alguna señal de antagonismo mucho más marcado del que estaban mostrando hasta ahora.

—¡Bah! ¡Para ti nunca es el momento! Algo me dice que estás con esa chica porque no tienes el valor de decirle que no o que la estás usando para olvidarte de tu "Jo".

La táctica funcionó, Anthony, visiblemente ofendido, por fin se puso en evidencia.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa, Steven? ¡Jamás utilizaría a una chica inocente para olvidarme de Jo!

—¡Ah! Entonces lo que pasa es que no tienes el valor de decirle que no estás interesado en ella, ¿verdad? —replicó, fresco como una lechuga.

Anthony se le quedó mirando bastante consternado, con la boca abierta. Una vez más, había caído en una de las tretas de su amigo.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué fastidioso eres! —se quejó, volviéndose.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, observando la manifestación que poco a poco parecía que los ánimos iban caldeándose más y más a medida que nuevos integrantes iban uniéndose a ellos. Las voces iban subiendo de tono y el ruido que provocaban con los objetos y los palos que habían llevado para hacerse escuchar se hacía cada vez más intenso, casi insoportable para los finos habitantes de aquel barrio acomodado.

Steven sacó otra foto.

—Realmente no entiendo a Sandra —Anthony comenzó a explicar de repente, su amigo lo miró bastante sorprendido, pues no se lo había esperado—. Ella es muy interesante, tiene grandes sueños, cuida de su padre, quiere llegar a ser una gran escritora moralista y sabe mucho sobre la vida, pero… —se volvió hacia su amigo—, pero muchas veces siento que su mente está en otra parte cuando conversamos…

—¿La amas de verdad?

Anthony enmudeció. Era cierto que admiraba mucho a Sandra, pero…

—No lo sé.

Steven, afligido por su amigo, quiso ponerle la mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo, pero justo en es momento la paciencia de los revoltosos se acabó y comenzaron a arrojar una lluvia de piedras contra la casa del gobernador, rompiendo vidrios y dañando sus ornamentaciones y paredes blancas. Todo el mundo gritaba eufórico y los pocos habitantes decentes que se encontraban frecuentando aquellas calles, ajenos ante semejante protesta, se tomaron las de Villadiego.

—¡Ya está! ¡Esto se pondrá bien feo! —exclamó Steven.

No había terminado de decir esto cuando un gran contingente de policías apareció por una de las esquinas de la manzana, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia los insurgentes, quienes, lejos de sentir pánico, se prepararon para la confrontación con palos, armas blancas y algunas armas de fuego.

—¡Maldición! ¡Le dije a Sandra que era una malísima idea meterse en este asunto! —se quejó Anthony, comenzando a retroceder junto a Steven mientras buscaba insistentemente con la mirada a su amiga que no lograba encontrar entre tanta gente. ¿Por qué ella siempre se empecinaba en hacer cosas tan radicales hasta el punto de arriesgar su libertad y hasta su vida?

Unos cuantos metros separaban a la policía de los revolucionarios, expectantes ante la proximidad de un violento encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos permanecían sumidos en un silencio incómodo, casi insoportable.

—¡Sáquenlos de aquí! —gritó de repente el oficial de alto rango que comandaba a la policía.

—¡Derribemos a esos perros azules del gobierno! —gritó Mario Mazzini, al frente de su grupo. A su lado se encontraba Sandra, siempre dispuesta a seguirlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El choque entre los dos grupos fue tremendamente violento, en ambos bandos cayeron varios heridos y uno que otro muerto.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de allí, Jo, Amy y Tom aún corrían hacia la casa del gobernador con la esperanza de encontrarse con Anthony. Jo lamentaba el hecho de no haber estado al tanto acerca de las intenciones de Sandra sobre la manera de conseguir la igualdad entre los hombres y las mujeres. ¡Había estado tan molesta con la relación especial que mantenía con Anthony que había dejado de asistir a las últimas reuniones del salón de lectura! Sabía que él tenía algunas ideas acerca de lo que una mujer debía hacer por sí misma, pero también sabía que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza participar en una protesta que seguramente acarrearía una fuerte represión por parte de la policía y que, por consiguiente, no conseguirían nada, salvo empeorar la situación que querían cambiar. Anthony siempre había dicho que la violencia sólo traía más violencia. La señora Man estaba muy equivocada si creía que él se había convertido en uno de esos extremistas revoltosos que lo único que hacían era vivir sin hacer nada y hacer imponer sus ideas por la fuerza.

—¡Oye, Jo! ¿Crees que sea prudente ira allá? —preguntó Amy, muy preocupada, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos, ¡y no sin razón!

—Es cierto —asintió la aludida, deteniéndose en el acto y provocando que los chicos se estrellaran contra ella por detrás, golpeándose las narices.

—¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado, Jo! ¡Me has hecho daño! —se quejó la niña, sobándose la nariz.

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su hermana, Jo se volvió y, con los brazos en jarra, dijo:

—Quiero que se vayan a casa ahora mismo, Amy.

La chica se le quedó mirando por espacio de un par se segundos.

—Está bien —asintió sin problemas, pues sentía mucho miedo por lo que podía pasar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ni loco pienso perderme esa cosa que llaman revolución! —Tom se quejó de inmediato, pues siendo un chico muy curioso y mucho más valiente que Amy, sentía que sería una tremenda ofensa a su hombría si huía de esa manera.

—¡Ah! ¿Con que el señorito no quiere hacerme caso, eh? —la joven frunció el entrecejo, inclinando el torso para que su rostro quedara en perfecta simetría con el de Tom—. ¡Tú vas a hacer lo que te digo y se van a ir de aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Pues no quiero! —replicó, cruzándose de brazos, terco como una mula.

—¡Pero hay que ver lo testarudo que eres! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que esto podría ser peligroso?

Molesto, el chico volvió el rostro hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes por la determinación y la tozudez.

—Por si no lo sabes, los hombres estamos hechos para el peligro, así que si digo que voy a ir, ¡voy a ir!

—¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? —Jo también se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada amenazante. Era hora de aplicar la rudeza—. Si no me obedeces ahora mismo le diré a tu hermano lo mal que te has portado y estoy segura de que recibirás una buena tunda, Tom.

Ante semejante perspectiva, el chico pareció disuadirse, pero enseguida logró recomponer su ánimo al ocurrírsele una brillantísima idea.

—Pues yo creo que si no te acompaño, como es el deber de todo caballero, estoy seguro de que también recibiré una buena zurrada por cobarde, así que te acompaño y se acabó. Prefiero que me peguen por hacer lo correcto a que lo hagan por cobarde.

Jo sonrió, ahora sí sabía cómo convencer al niño para que se fuera.

—Bien, entonces, siendo tú un caballero, te pido que acompañes a Amy a casa. ¿No te parece muy peligroso que una niña de su edad ande sola por calles que apenas conoce?

—¿Eh? —Tom no se esperaba eso, así que se quedó bastante desconcertado.

—¡Es verdad, Tom! ¡Acompáñame a casa! —rogó la pobre Amy, sujetándose a su brazo, temblando de miedo—. N-no creo tener el valor de caminar sola hasta casa… ¡Me da un miedo horrible! Acompáñame, por favor, ¿sí? Mi hermana Jo puede cuidarse sola, al fin y al cabo es una marimacho…

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —exclamó furiosa, dispuesta a vengarse por esa ofensa con un buen coscorrón en la cabeza de su hermana, pero Tom la interrumpió.

—Está bien, Jo, acompañaré a Amy. ¡Es el deber de todo caballero acompañar a una dama! —y se goleó el pecho henchido de orgullo, dispuesto a demostrar que era un hombre hecho y derecho.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Así se habla, Tom! ¡Eres el príncipe valiente del cuento! —exclamó nuestra feliz escritora, haciendo chasquear los dedos, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tan exagerada, ja ja ja! —se rió tan colorado como un tomate, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Antes de marcharse, la afligida Amy se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Oye, Jo; ¿vas a cuidarte, verdad? No quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿sabes…? —frunció la boca, no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimones recorrieran sus mejillas.

Enternecida, Jo se inclinó para colocar sus morenas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de su hermana menor.

—No te preocupes, tontuela; te prometo que muy pronto volveré a casa con ustedes y todos nos reiremos por esta pequeña aventura. Ahora quiero que ambos se vayan de aquí, ¿sí? —le empujó la naricita con el dedo.

Amy asintió y Tom la tomó de la mano para obligarla a seguirlo al mismo tiempo que le pedía que se apurara.

—Tu hermana Jo debe de amar mucho a ese periodista, ¿no? Está dispuesta a arriesgarse por él —fue el comentario de muy poco tacto por parte del chico.

—¿No te lo dije? ¡Realmente está enamorada de él y la muy bestia no lo quiere admitir!

Jo pudo escucharlos muy bien a pesar de que lo habían dicho en voz baja, poniéndose muy irritada.

—¡Más les vale que pongan los pies en polvorosa antes de que les de un zapatazo en esas cabezotas de calabaza que tienen! —amenazó mientras intentaba sacarse dicha prenda, dispuesta a hacer realidad su amenaza.

Los dos niños se rieron y se dispusieron a echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas para evitar semejante reprimenda, pero sus intenciones quedaron truncas cuando vieron horrorizados una turba de gente iracunda que corría en medio de la calle en dirección contraria ellos, escuchándose insultos, gritos y disparos.

Aquello eran los revolucionarios que habían ido a protestar frente a la casa del gobernador y que ahora huían de la represión policial.

—¡Oh, por Dios…! —Jo apenas pudo decir, poniéndose de pie como en cámara lenta, dándose cuenta, por fin, de la gravedad del asunto.

Aterrorizada, dirigió su mirada hacia Amy, quien se había quedado como petrificada junto a su amiguito Tom, impresionados por lo que veían.

¡Niños! ¡Quítense del camino o los van a atropellar! —gritó, lanzándose como una desesperada sobre ellos con la intención de darles algún refugio.

Agachados y apretujados contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Jo cubriéndolos para protegerlos, ambos chicos comenzaron a rezar por que todo terminara bien.

_¿Qué nos pasará ahora? ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Jo, por favor, haz algo para salvarnos de esta!_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Ups! ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¡Jo, Amy y Tom se han metido en un lío tremendo! ¿Lograrán salir ilesos de semejante peligro? Los únicos tres o dos capítulos llenos de acción de este fic han comenzado… De aquí en adelante, comenzará la cuenta regresiva para que esta historia termine y se defina con quién se quedará nuestra Jo ^.^**

_**Querida Thelo: varios de mis lectores también tuvieron muchos problemas para dejar sus mensajes en Fanfiction, ¿qué habrá pasado? : ( La fiesta y el baile serán muy interesantes y con un final sorprendente que hará a Jo cambiar definitivamente su visión sobre el amor XD Y en cuanto a Mario Mazzini, bueno, ¡ya leíste que volvió a aparecer! Y aparecerá mucho más, ya verás XD Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos de Navidad y Año Nuevo, lo mismo te deseo a vos y que todo lo que te has propuesto a hacer durante este año, lo cumpas sin problemas ^_^ Y sí, soy demasiado inquieta y siempre tengo cosas qué hacer XD ¡Disfruta cada segundo de tu vida que es un hermoso regalo de Dios y hay que aprovecharlo al 100%!**_

_**Querida**____**Chiquilla CR: ¡Muy feliz Año Nuevo para vos también y que Dios te ayude a conseguir todo lo que te propongas hacer durante este año que recién comienza! Espero poder leerte pronto : )  
**_**Mmm… no recuerdo muy bien las pelis que he visto… sé que fueron buenas (para mí), como siempre. De todas maneras estoy intentando ordenar mi horario y mis costumbres, así que casi no he visto ni leído nada durante estos días… ¡Espero poder ordenar mi horario muy pronto para comenzar a leer de nuevo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	31. Jo y Amy Están en Peligro

**Capítulo 30: Jo y Amy Están en Peligro**

_Las cosas se han puesto muy feas para nosotros, ¡jamás hubiera pensado que estaría involucrada en algo tan peligroso como una protesta! Pero intentaré no tener miedo; yo sé que mientras esté con Jo, nada malo me sucederá… _

Como una ola incontenible, la turba iracunda los alcanzó en un santiamén, pasando al lado de nuestros protagonistas sin siquiera reparar en ellos, llevándose casi por delante a la pobre Jo; pero ésta, testaruda y fuerte como era, intentó mantenerse férreamente al lado de su hermana y su amiguito para protegerlos, pero no pudo evitar algunos golpes provocados por los revoltosos en fuga, que supo soportarlos como una heroína.

—¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! —Amy gritó aterrada, aferrándose fuertemente al vestido de su hermana, llorando a más no poder.

—¡Sólo quédate en donde estás y no te sucederá nada! —le pidió, manteniéndolos a ambos bajo la protección de su cuerpo, como una gallina que protege fieramente a sus pollitos de los depredadores.

—¡No llores, Amy! —le rogó Tom, intentando ser valiente a pesar de que se moría de miedo y un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos castaños—. ¡Te prometo que yo me encargaré de protegerte de lo que sea aunque me cueste la vida!

La jovencita lo miró sorprendida, con un dejo de incredulidad.

—¿D-de veras?

—¡Pues claro, tonta! —le guiñó el ojo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisita tranquilizadora—. Los hombres valientes jamás prometemos en vano.

Amy no dijo nada más, nunca había escuchado semejante declaración por parte de un muchacho de su misma edad, así que no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente sonrojada, sintiéndose muy alagada.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando, de repente, se escucharon las fuertes detonaciones de los rifles de los soldados, asustándolos tanto a ella como a Tom, quienes se lanzaron inmediatamente a los brazos de Jo, asustadísimos.

—¿Qué no eras muy valiente, Tom? —le preguntó la temblorosa Amy, volviendo su rostro hacia él.

—¡P-por supuesto! Lo que pasa es que… los disparos me tomaron por sorpresa —sonrió avergonzado.

No lo quería admitir, pero se sentía muy seguro bajo la protección de la valiente hermana mayor de su amiga.

Tan sólo habían pasado un par de minutos, pero para Jo le habían parecido una eternidad. Aquellas personas llenas de resentimiento y pavor pasaban sobre ella como si fuera un simple perro callejero, sin importarle si le hacían daño o no; pero como se sentía la única responsable por la seguridad de Amy y Tom, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo todo aunque estuviera aterrorizada o se expusiera ella misma a la muerte.

De improviso, alguien le habló:

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —escuchó una voz masculina con un leve acento extranjero.

Al volverse, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a aquel que le había hablado: ¡no era otro que el mismísimo Mario Mazzini! ¿De todos los sujetos indeseables que conocía, por qué debía ser justamente él el que la encontrara?

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, tonto? ¡Estoy protegiendo a mi hermana de los salvajes sin sesos como tú que andan corriendo como locos sin importarle si pisotean a alguien inocente!

Mario frunció la boca tan molesto como ella y la tomó bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie.

—¡No seas idiota, chiquilla! ¡Si se quedan aquí con seguridad van a salir lastimados!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Anthony y Steven se encontraban entre ambos bandos intentando reunir toda la información posible y evitando a la misma vez de no ser el blanco de los proyectiles, cubriéndose detrás de los árboles que había en las aceras.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, amigo! ¡El jefe nos pagará muy bien! —Steve comentó alegremente mientras volvía a cargar su máquina fotográfica—. Espero tomar alguna buena imagen... —murmuró, deseando encontrar una perfecta toma sin movimiento que demostrara toda la intensidad del momento—. ¡Lástima que no se pueden tomar fotos en movimiento! Ojalá a alguien se le ocurriera inventar algo así…

—Desde un principio temí que esto iba a ocurrir cuando Sandra me contó lo que planeaba hacer con ese delincuente de Mazzini —replicó Anthony, anotando apresuradamente en su libreta todo lo que veía, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

—Esos dos tienen ideas muy peligrosas, ¿no?

—Te equivocas; es Mario Mazzini el de esas ideas, Sandra simplemente le sigue la corriente.

Steven se le quedó mirando muy fijo.

—Oye… ¿No crees que ella…? —no se animó a continuar por temor a herir los sentimientos de su amigo, pero él se encargó de completar la pregunta.

—¿Qué ella está enamorada de él? Francamente no lo sé —respondió sin apartar la vista de la trifulca que parecía crecer por momentos—. Creo que Sandra es una chica muy voluble y se enamora con facilidad de los hombres con carácter e iniciativa.

—Como tú.

—Y como Mazzini. Realmente no me molesta que le guste otro muchacho, pero creo que debería decidirse de una vez para no tener que jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

—Tal vez no sea esa su intención y simplemente esté confundida —logró sacar una buena foto a un revoltoso desmayado en el suelo, a quien los policías habían herido en la cabeza con un formidable garrotazo.

—O simplemente quiera llamar la atención de Mazzini y darle celos.

Steven se volvió hacia su amigo.

—¿Realmente crees eso, Anthony? Deberías tenerte más confianza con las mujeres. Tal vez te estás equivocando con Sandra, puede ser que ella realmente te quiera y tú no la quieres aceptar y prefieres seguir esperando a que Jo note que existes.

Anthony sonrió.

—Con Sandra exponiendo su vida por una protesta liderada por Mario Mazzini, me suena a que ella sí está enamorada de él, mi amigo.

—Y el que tú sigas poniendo pretextos, me suena a que sigues enamorado de Jo, mi amigo —replicó con una pícara sonrisa.

Anthony guardó silencio por algunos segundos, parecía pensativo a pesar de mantener su atención en la batalla campal que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Finalmente sonrió.

—Ya cállate y haz tu trabajo —replicó.

Steven simplemente se alzó de hombros y se ocupó nuevamente de volver a cargar su cámara fotográfica. Al intentar ajustar el foco, grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó al mismísimo Mario Mazzini con la inesperada Jo, juntos, forcejeando entre ellos.

—¡Anthony! ¡Mira hacia tu izquierda! ¡Es Jo!

—¿¡Quién! ¿¡Jo! —el aludido obedeció de inmediato, quedándose boquiabierto al comprobar la verdad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en ese lugar?

Apretando los puños y los dientes con furia, tomó una rápida decisión y le entregó su libreta al desconcertado Steve.

—¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —inquirió.

—¿Qué qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¡Pues a enseñarle a ese tipo a no propasarse con Jo! —y desoyendo los llamados de su amigo, Anthony se lanzó a la calle tratando de abrirse paso entre la marea de revolucionarios y policías que se encontraban luchando en medio, evitando a cada paso los golpes y los disparos que intercambiaban violentamente entre ellos. Estaba dispuesto a llegar al otro lado de la calle para ir al rescate de Jo, pero esta tarea le resultó bastante difícil puesto que casi no lo dejaban avanzar.

—¡Ven, te digo! —Mario insistió, tomándola por el brazo, atrayéndola por la fuerza hacia él.

—¡Ni loca! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —se quejó Jo, tratando de desasirse mientras que Amy, desesperada, lo golpeaba como podía con sus pequeños puños.

—¡Suelta a Jo! ¡Suéltala ya! —exigía.

Tom, en cambio, intentaba treparsele encima con la intención de morderlo.

Mario se rió por aquellos intentos inútiles de "derrotarlo" por parte de los tres, así que decidió cortar por lo sano y tomó repentinamente de la cintura a la asustada Amy y la colocó sobre su hombro sin siquiera soltar el brazo de la ya muy furiosa escritora.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Bájala inmediatamente antes de que te abofetee! —lo amenazó, insistiendo aún más en soltarse mientras el pobre Tom intentaba en vano bajar a Amy de los fornidos hombros del italiano, pues éste era bastante alto.

—¡Más vale que la bajes si no quieres que te de una buena paliza! —lo amenazó.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, chiquillo? Espero que siempre seas así de valiente porque no creas que voy a estar cuidando a otro bebito más —se burló, mirándolo desdeñosamente.

—¡Yo no soy ningún bebito, cretino! —replicó furioso.

Mario sonrió, y sin más preámbulos comenzó a correr hacia un callejón, llevándose a Jo a rastras por detrás de él con el pobre de Tom arreglándoselas para seguirlo, desapareciendo todos de la vista del preocupado Anthony, quien aún seguía luchando por avanzar entre la muchedumbre que lo apretujaba.

—¡No! ¡JOOOOO! —gritó desesperado, extendiendo la mano en dirección hacia el callejón inalcanzable.

Entre tanto, en la pensión de los Kirke, nadie imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo en la zona residencial de la ciudad, simplemente se la pasaban conversando alegremente sobre los preparativos para la fiesta y el baile de navidad, pero la inesperada entrada del ex esclavo John, (ahora tipográfico del diario _Newcord Times _en la ciudad en donde vivía la familia March), atropellando todo a su paso, llamó poderosamente la atención de los que se encontraban en la sala.

—¡Pero, John! ¿Qué manera es esa de entrar a una casa ajena? —Meg lo regañó escandalizada por su comportamiento.

—¡Se-señorita March…! ¡Yo…! —apenas pudo decir, apoyando sus morenas manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento, puesto que había venido corriendo en cuanto supo sobre las terribles noticias.

—Vamos, habla John; ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —lo animó el prometido de Meg, quien se encontraba sentado en el mismo sillón que ella.

La respuesta no se hizo de esperar.

—Ve-verá, señor Brooke, lo que ocurre es que cuando me encontraba haciendo las compras que la señora Kirke me había encargado en el almacén, una mujer entró apresuradamente sólo para contarle a la dueña que había habido una revuelta frente a la casa del gobernador y que en ese momento los rebeldes se estaban enfrentando a muerte con la policía…

—Eso es terrible, John —la señora Kirke lo interrumpió, muy preocupada—. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre las intenciones que tenían los inmigrantes de hacer valer sus derechos, pero no creía que serían capaces de algo así. Llegar a la violencia… No creo que la solución de las cosas pase por ahí.

—Debe ser muy peligroso estar allí —advirtió Laurie, muy pensativo mientras Beth y Jeremy bajaban apaciblemente por las escaleras para reunirse con ellos.

—Así es, señorito Laurie, y justamente es eso lo que me preocupa —asintió la señora.

—Resulta cruel decirlo, pero mientras ninguno de nosotros esté en esa clase de disturbios, no deberíamos preocuparnos demasiado —comentó Sally, a quien no se le había escapado el detalle de la pareja recién llegada al salón.

—Lo sé, señorita; y quizás esté en lo cierto, pero lo que sucede es que esa mujer también dijo que había visto a una joven aprendiz de actriz que se hospedaba en esta casa metida en medio de ese disturbio… —John Moore tragó saliva, muy preocupado. Todos se le habían quedado mirando en un incómodo silencio—. Yo… yo me preguntaba si no sería la señorita Jo…

—¡No, no! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Qué dices, John? ¡Jo jamás estaría metida con gente de esa clase! —Meg replicó escandalizada, volviéndose entonces hacia la señora Kirke, desesperada—. ¿No, no es cierto, señora Kirke? Usted tiene a otras actrices hospedando aquí, ¿verdad?

La buena mujer no hizo otra cosa que negarlo lentamente con la cabeza, retorciéndose las manos por lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Me temo que no, señorita March. Yo estoy especialmente orgullosa de hospedar a la única actriz y escritora en mi casa…

—Oh, Dios… Jo… Eso quiere decir que también los niños… —sollozó la joven, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras John la tomaba entre sus brazos para consolarla.

Todos se habían quedado fuertemente impactados y aterrorizados; con la tez tan blanca como un papel.

Tan afectada como los demás, Beth se aferró al brazo de Jeremy, sorprendiéndolo, era como si ella estuviera buscando algún tipo de consuelo en él.

—Beth, yo…

—¡Ni loco me quedo aquí sentado sin hacer nada! —exclamó Laurie, poniéndose de pie en un santiamén, interrumpiendo al joven pianista—. ¡Iré ya mismo a buscar a Jo y a los niños y los traeré a rastras aquí!

—¿Has perdido la razón, Laurie? ¡Ahora es muy peligroso ir solo allá! —John replicó de inmediato, separándose de su novia para interponerse en el camino de su ex pupilo.

—¡Me importa un bledo eso! ¡Si Jo está en peligro es mi deber ayudarla! —y luego de reafirmar su decisión, lo hizo a un lado y se dispuso a marcharse, pero su ex tutor lo detuvo otra vez, tomándolo firmemente de la muñeca, obligándolo a volverse.

—¿Por qué me detienes? —se quejó el muchacho—. ¡Tú también harías lo mismo si fuera Meg la que estuviera en peligro, ¿verdad?

Tan tranquilo como siempre, el joven hombre le sonrió y le dijo:

—Y también lo haría por cualquiera de sus hermanas, Laurie; es por eso que voy a acompañarte.

—¡Oh, John! —exclamó Meg, juntando las manos con ansiedad, sintiéndose tan orgullosa como asustada por su bienestar.

—Yo también iré con ustedes —declaró el muchacho negro—. Le debo mi libertad a la señorita Jo y a su familia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos.

—Sea —asintió Laurie con una semi sonrisa de agradecimiento, sus ojos negros brillaron intensamente—. Vámonos ya.

—¡Esperen un momento! —la flemática voz inglesa de Jeremy los detuvo, obligando a todo el mundo a volverse hacia él, sorprendidos; éste permaneció tan imperturbable como siempre, con la frágil Beth a su lado, mirándolo muy asustada y expectante.

—¿Por lo menos saben cómo deben actuar o qué calle tomar para no ponerse ustedes mismos en peligro? —fue la inesperada pregunta del joven pianista.

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de contestar a esa pregunta.

—¿Tú sí sabes, Jeremy? —quiso saber Sally, mirándolo con cierta incredulidad al igual que el resto. ¡Él se veía tan frágil como para demostrar que era un hombre de mundo!

—Claro que lo sé. He vivido entre esa gente y sé muy bien cómo debemos infiltrarnos sin llamar la atención y poder buscar a miss Jo, miss Amy y al joven Tom sin ningún problema.

—¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo? —inquirió John, preocupado por la endeble salud del valiente muchacho y su reciente fractura.

—Sí —asintió con determinación.

Conociendo todos su terquedad y la urgencia del momento, accedieron a seguir sus consejos y trazar un plan para rescatar a los infortunados lo más pronto posible.

_No sé qué se le habrá ocurrido a Jeremy, ¡pero espero que él, Laurie o Anthony nos rescaten de ese "entrevido" de Mario Mazini! No entiendo cómo Jo tiene esa clase de amigos… ¡Se lo contaré a papá y a mamá!_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Por fin pude publicar otro capi, espero que les haya gustado ^_^ ¿Qué pasará ahora que todos se han enterado de los problemas de las hermana March? ¿Quiénes lograrán rescatarlas? ¿Mario se comportará con Jo? ¿Por qué la ayuda? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! XD**

_**Querida Thelo: que bien que el capi te haya gustado, como aclaré en un principio, esta historia está basada prácticamente en el animé y no especialmente en la novela, es por eso que me di la libertad de escribir algo así ; ) A mí también me hubiera gustado que Mario apareciese aún más, pero las cosas me salieron así XD ¡Por eso nunca sé en cómo van a acabar mis historias! XD No creo que Anthony esté enamorado de Sandra, más bien creo que la quiere como a una buena amiga : ) Sí, la historia a tomado un giro rápido, pero aún faltan varios capis para el final : ) No pude publicar el capi tan rápido como querías, pero espero que la espera haya rendido sus frutos, je :D**_

_**Querida**____**oryxyro: ¡mil gracias por tus deseos! No te creas, sacando los cálculos faltan como diez capis más ^_^ Jo tiene que aprender a amar, Amy debe quedarse con alguien y tiene que decidirse el destino de Beth y Jeremy ^^ Supongo que este capi te desconcertó por la inusual acción, pero como aclaré más arriba, esta historia está prácticamente basada en el animé y no en el libro, por eso la diferencia ; ) Y supongo que ahora estarás feliz, ¡apareció Laurie! XD**_

_**Querida**____**KobatoChan: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! Espero que la historia te siga gustando : ) Yo también me puse mal cuando me enteré del verdadero final de la historia de Jo, pero aunque no me guste, debo admitir que le dio un buen propósito a su vida con el profesor Baher (aunque creo que si se hubiera casado con Laurie, hubiera sido casi lo mismo porque los dos tienen un corazón generoso). ¡Quién sabe lo que le pasó por la cabeza a la autora! En fin… Podés descargar los capis del anime por el sitio anime80, que es en donde lo descargué hace como dos años : ) Laurie también fue mi primer amor y me hubiera gustado muchísimo que se quedara con Jo al final en el libro, pero en fin… : ( No sé cuántos capis serán, pero creo que aún faltan como 10 más…**_

**Mmm, realmente no me acuerdo muy bien de las pelis que ví, pero sí que vi una que era un documental que se llamaba En los Brazos de Extraños, que se trataba sobre los niños judíos que se escaparon hacia Inglaterra antes de que los Nazis tomaran Polonia. Por fin voy a terminar de leer el libro El Egipto de los Faraones y sigo viendo la serie de Sailor Moon y descargando de nuevo la de Los Súper Campeones.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡No leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	32. El Primer Beso de Jo

**Capítulo 31**

**El Primer Beso de Jo**

_¡No! ¿Leyeron lo que está escrito aquí arriba? ¿En serio dice "el primer beso de Jo"? ¡La autora de este fic está completamente loca! ¿Quién se atrevería a besar a semejante esperpento?_

—¡Suéltame ya! ¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres? —se quejó Jo, intentando en vano soltarse de la poderosa garra que la tenía aprisionada por el brazo, pero Mario ni siquiera se molestó en responderle ni en soltarla, simplemente corrió hasta la vuelta del edificio y continuó por una callejuela estrecha, oscura y sucia, arrastrando a sus tres "rehenes" tras de sí y dejando atrás todo el tumulto provocado por el sangriento enfrentamiento entre los insurrectos y la policía.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Suéltanos ahora mismo! ¡Nadie le pone la mano encima a mi hermanita! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Voy a darte un par de bofetones que no lograrás olvidar por el resto de tu vida, cretino ignorante!

Apenas terminó de decir esto que el fornido muchacho la empujó de espaldas contra la pared, torciéndole ligeramente brazo y arrancándole un pequeño gemido de dolor a la sorprendida escritora.

—¡Jo! —gritó Amy, pálida del susto.

—Escúchame bien, niña —Mazzini casi pegó su rostro con el de la impresionada muchacha, tanto que ella pudo oler su aliento a cigarrillo, haciendo una mueca de asco—: deberías estar agradecida porque te salvé la vida a ti a este par de renacuajos inservibles. ¿Quién sabe lo que les hubiera pasado si alguno de esos malditos engendros enfermos los encontraba? Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer algunos de los rufianes más oscuros de los Cinco Puntos… Yo soy una seda al lado de ellos, ¿sabes? Así que más vale que cierres esa maldita e ignorante boca que tienes y me sigas sin chistar si no quieres que te de un buen golpe y te deje a ti y a tu hermanita a merced de esos hombres. ¿Entendiste, niñita?

Jo estaba furiosa, humillada y atemorizada por las advertencias y amenazas de aquel chico bestial, así que, con los puños cerrados y una penetrante y oscura mirada sobre él, apenas logró responderle con un "sí" entre dientes.

—Jo… —murmuró la afligida Amy al ver cómo el orgullo de su valiente hermana era pisoteado por aquel detestable sujeto.

—Muy bien —asintió Mario, victorioso, y enseguida se puso otra vez en camino hacia un destino que Jo, Amy y Tom desconocían por completo, siendo arrastrados a la fuerza por él.

XOX

Para cuando Anthony logró llegar al otro lado, casi enloqueció al no encontrar a Jo y a los demás en la callejuela, así que comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para darles alcance hasta que se topó con una encrucijada, en la cual se detuvo en seco sin saber por cual camino seguir.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó, y miró hacia ambas direcciones esperando a ver a alguien que le sirviera de guía, pero, al no encontrar a nadie, se desesperó aún más.

Si llegaba a tomar la dirección equivocada, tal vez sería la perdición tanto para Jo como para los niños. Fue entonces que, en medio de su desesperación, una idea iluminó su confundida mente.

—¡Sandra! —exclamó, y regresó corriendo hacia la zona de la batalla, comenzando a buscar desesperadamente a la dueña del nombre entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Anthony! ¿Y Jo? —quiso saber Stephen, acercándose a duras penas hacia él entre el amontonamiento de la gente, los golpes y los disparos.

—¡No la encontré! ¡Llegué demasiado tarde! ¡Ese desgraciado de Mario Mazzini se la llevó! ¡Debemos encontrar a Sandra si queremos saber en donde se esconde ese granuja! ¡Tal vez así encontremos a Jo y a los niños antes de que ese maldito les haga daño!

—¡Muy bien! —gritó, comenzando a buscar él también a la joven.

Tuvieron suerte, pues después de cinco desesperantes minutos, Anthony logró divisar a Sandra introduciéndose rápidamente por la misma callejuela que había tomado el italiano.

Seguramente iba a reunirse con él.

—¡Allá va! ¡Sigámosla! —exclamó el periodista, siendo seguido inmediatamente por su compañero hasta que lograron salir de la turba con el tiempo suficiente como para no perder de vista a la perseguida.

—¡Espera, Sandra! —le gritó Anthony en cuanto la vio, ella giró sobre sus pies casi en el acto, sorprendida. Tanto las ropas como el cabellos de la muchacha estaban bastante estropeadas por todo el jaleo contra las autoridades

—¡Anthony! —miró a uno y luego al otro en cuanto llegaron a su lado, entre molesta y extrañada—. ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Deberían estar cubriendo nuestra revolución! ¡Toda la ciudad debe saber la verdad sobre nuestra lucha y la represión a la que estamos sometid…!

—Olvídate se eso por un momento, por favor —la interrumpió el joven Boone, el tono de su voz apenas podía reprimir el enojo y la desesperación que sentía—. Sabes que todo esto me parece una soberana estupidez, pero no tengo tiempo para que discutamos sobre ello. Me preocupa Jo, ¿sabes? Hace unos minutos vi a Mario Mazzini llevársela por la fuerza por esta misma callejuela… ¡Ahora dime hacia dónde pudo habérsela llevado!

Sandra dio un pequeño respingo al igual que Stephen y, profundamente confundida, miró a Anthony. ¿Por qué Mario se la llevaría? ¿Por qué Jo estaba allí? ¿Por qué?

Al verla tan perdida, Anthony sintió compasión por la joven, comprendiendo que aquella revelación había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, así que la tomó fuertemente por los hombros y le dijo con voz suave pero firme:

—Escúchame, Sandra. No sé por qué Mario se llevó a Jo, pero lo que sí sé es que nunca me gustó la manera en que él siempre la miraba cada vez que estaban en un mismo lugar. Tampoco lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber si él es una buena o mala persona y no quiero arriesgar a Jo para descubrirlo. Ahora dime, Sandra, dime hacia dónde pudieron haberse ido —La miró casi suplicante—. Sé que le tienes mucha estima a los dos y que estás profundamente enamorada de él, por eso debes decírmelo para detener cualquier tontería que pudiera pasar entre ellos dos.

La pobre Sandra alzó la vista, sus ojos azules estaban sumergidos en lágrimas. Ella había hecho todo lo posible por olvidarse de Mario pues sabía que no le convenía… Era un chico malo y su padre jamás lo aprobaría porque la haría sufrir sin clemencia, pero… pero todo había sido inútil, ni siquiera la atractiva personalidad de Anthony había logrado desaparecer la gran atracción que sentía por el italiano. Sí, el amor era a veces muy estúpido. Anthony era mucho mejor persona que Mario, lo sabía, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de éste último aún sabiendas que no le convenía y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo costara lo que le costara.

Llévame hasta el lugar en donde crees que deben estar, Sandra —insistió el joven periodista, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, sólo así lograremos aclarar todo este asunto de una buena vez sin perder más el tiempo, ¿comprendes?

Al fin la chica asintió, decidiéndose al fin y saliendo de su estado catatónico.

—Bien. Síganme —y echó a correr hacia la dirección que había tomado Mario anteriormente.

—¡Steve, tú quédate aquí por si ocurre algo! —le pidió Anthony mientras echaba a correr por detrás de la joven.

—¡Pero necesitarás ayuda contra ese granuja! —gritó.

—¡No si Sandra está conmigo!

Y su silueta desapareció detrás de la de Sandra en un recodo del camino, dejando al solitario fotógrafo imbuido en la inutilidad y los deseos de entrar en acción. Por un momento sintió la tentación de seguirlos a escondidas, pero su lealtad lo obligó a desistir de esa idea y decidió regresar al campo de batalla deseando que todo llegara a buen puerto.

Entretanto, Anthony suplicaba que, si Mario tenía malas intenciones, Jo hiciera uso de todo su temperamento para defenderse hasta que él llegara.

XOX

Mientras tanto, Laurie, John, John Moore y Jeremy había llegado hasta la zona del desastre luego de que la señora Man, la pensionista de Anthony, les había contado que Jo, Amy y Tom se habían dirigido hacia ese lugar para buscar al mencionado periodista. Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron atónitos cuando se encontraron con una escena espantosa: varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraban esparcidos por la calle mientras un pequeño grupo de revoltosos eran reducido a golpes por otro grupo de policías en medio de un barrio desbastado por los destrozos ocasionados por los manifestantes.

—¡J-Jo…! —apenas pudo decir el joven Laurence, muerto de miedo.

—¿C-cómo pudo traer a los niños hasta aquí? —dijo el novio de Meg, entre asustado y muy disgustado.

—Tal vez no pensó que las cosas fueran así, señor Brooke —la defendió el joven de color.

Jeremy, por su parte, nada dijo, simplemente recorrió fríamente todo aquel terrible cuadro de violencia con la poca vista que le quedaba, rezando porque Jo y los dos niños no se encontraran allí. De pronto, su mirada se quedó clavada sobre un joven a quien creyó reconocer.

—Dime, Laurie… —le avisó sin siquiera quitar la vista de su objetivo—. ¿Aquel muchacho no es acaso el fotógrafo amigo de Anthony?

—¿Eh? —el mencionado se volvió, sorprendido, siguiendo con la mirada hacia el lugar en donde los ojos de Jeremy estaban clavados.

—¡Ése es Stephen! ¡Vamos! ¡Quizás sepa algo sobre Jo! —y corrió como un desbocado hacia el fotógrafo, siendo inmediatamente seguido por el preocupadísimo John Brooke. Por su parte, como Jeremy aún no se había recuperado de su fractura, el otro John lo ayudó a moverse más rápido ofreciéndole generosamente su hombro para que le sirviera como sostén, por lo que pronto se reunieron con los demás en el momento en que Steve les contaba todo lo que había pasado.

—¡Maldito Mario! ¿Qué pretenderá con mi Jo? ¡Si llega a tocarle un sólo cabello juro que lo mato! —exclamó Laurie con una furia poco usual en él, sorprendiendo a su ex profesor, quien se vio obligado a calmarlo un poco.

—Contrólate, Laurie —le dijo con voz calmada pero firme, colocando la mano sobre su tembloroso hombro—. Antes de perder el control con suposiciones, deberíamos ir tras ellos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo iremos, eh? ¿Acaso conoces en dónde vive ése desgraciado?

—Bueno… yo… —el pobre John no supo qué decir, pues no tenía idea de hacia dónde tenían que ir puesto que Steve tampoco lo sabía.

—Hablan de Mario Mazzini, el italiano revolucionario, ¿no es así? —los interrumpió Williams con una serenidad envidiable—. Yo sé en dónde puede estar; recuerden que viví un tiempo entre esa gente y todo aquel que vivió alguna vez en el bajo mundo lo conoce.

—¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vámonos ya! —exclamó Laurie, tomándolo desesperadamente por el brazo.

—No lo presiones, Laurie, recuerda que está lastimado —le advirtió el prometido de Meg.

—¡Je! ¿Y eso es problema? —se volvió para observarlo con un brillo muy extraño en sus pícaros ojos negros.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero…! —John parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose muy confundido.

Unos minutos después, Laurie, John Moore y Stephen Anderson corrían por detrás de John Brooke, que llevaba a Jeremy sobre sus espaldas y le iba indicando el camino que debía seguir para llegar hasta la casa de Mario Mazzini.

Aquella había sido la estupenda idea de Laurie. Su ex tutor era el más alto y robusto de todos ellos y le iba a resultar muy fácil soportar el peso del también alto pero delgado pianista. Con ello mataban dos pájaros de un tiro: encontrarían más rápido a Jo y evitarían que el pie de Jeremy sufriera más castigo.

En cuanto a Steve, él había visto una oportunidad única de inmiscuirse en aquel asunto uniéndose con Laurie y los demás. Anthony no le privaría de presenciar la caída de Mario Mazzini bajo los furiosos puños del joven Laurence… ¡Ya se imaginaba el titular de la noticia!: "Inocente Joven Raptada por Peligroso Revolucionario Italiano fue Rescatada por Dos de sus Pretendientes". Seguramente el diario agotaría su tirada con aquella estupenda noticia.

Y mientras Steve pensaba en esto, Jo, Amy y Tom fueron arrojados sin ninguna contemplación dentro de una sucia habitación ubicada en el tercer piso de un viejo edificio que se hallaba en medio del bajo mundo, que era el lugar en donde Mario los había llevado por la fuerza.

Hirviendo de rabia, la joven March se levantó del suelo y se enfrentó sin temor alguno contra su captor, quien se hallaba parado en medio de la puerta cerrada, observándolos seriamente.

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? —se quejó con los puños fuertemente apretados y con los ojos chispeantes—. ¡Tiene que haber alguna razón o si no nos hubieras dejado ir a la primera oportunidad!

El chico Mazzini cerró los ojos y esbozó una inquietante media sonrisa.

—No me equivoqué contigo —dijo al fin, mirándola fijamente—. Eres una muchacha muy despierta y valiente… Me di cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada.

Quizás Jo no había entendido el mensaje que escondía las palabras del moreno, pero Amy, mucho más avispada en aquellos asuntos, lo comprendió en el acto y, por primera vez en su vida, no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con ello.

—¡Oye! —exclamó sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que estaba haciendo, interponiéndose valientemente entre su sorprendida hermana y el muchacho—. ¡Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, ¿eh? ¡Nadie se mete con Jo!, ¿sabes?

—¡Amy! —la joven escritora estaba francamente asombrada, ¿desde cuándo su hermanita era tan valiente como para enfrentarse contra un delincuente?

Obviamente, el pobre de Tom no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues aún permanecía en el suelo con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Mario sonrió frente a las palabras de la niña y finalmente comenzó a reírse con ganas, enfureciendo a sus tres rehenes.

—¡No le veo nada de gracioso, eh? —se quejó la pequeña March, poniendo los brazos en jarra; pero una dura mirada de advertencia por parte del italiano la regresó a su lugar, comprendiendo que había sido una enorme tontería enfrentarse a él—. ¡Ay, mamita! —exclamó, palidísima, ocultándose inmediatamente detrás de su atónita hermana mayor y comenzando a temblar como una hoja.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa, eh? —le preguntó Jo, girando la cabeza para verla mejor—. Te estás portando muy raro, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, ya no quiero más interrupciones —declaró Mario para el alarma y la sorpresa de los demás, y caminó muy decidido hacia ellos.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! —le advirtió el valiente Tom, levantándose para interponerse entre él y las chicas, dispuesto a pelear contra aquel fornido joven para defenderlas.

—¡Ya basta de tonterías! —exclamó, agarrando al niño por el cuello del abrigo, estirando el otro brazo por detrás de la sorprendida Jo para atrapar a Amy por el brazo y sacarla bruscamente de su refugio.

—¡No! ¡Suéltala! —gritó su hermana mayor, lanzándose contra Mario con la intención de golpearlo, pero éste fue más rápido que ella y la empujó fuertemente con el brazo que sostenía a Amy, lanzándola de cola al suelo.

—¡Jo! —gritó la pequeña, extendiendo la mano hacia la adolorida Jo.

—¡Amy! —contestó, poniéndose de pie para volver a enfrentar a aquel delincuente e intentar liberar a su hermanita menor; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio cómo Mario la encerraba junto a Tom dentro de un armario, poniéndole el seguro para que no se escaparan.

—¿P-pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Sácalos de ahí inmediatamente! —exigió.

—No voy a hacerlo hasta que tú y yo hablemos —replicó, girando lentamente hacia ella.

Por un momento, Jo se asustó. El tono de voz y el extraño brillo en los oscuros ojos de aquel italiano no le había gustado nada de nada.

—¿D-de qué quieres hablar? —herida en su orgullo, se vio obligada a retroceder un paso. ¡Nunca había sentido aquella clase de miedo! Sentía como que su vida, su propia vida, corría verdadero peligro.

—De ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Y qué tengo de interesante para que quieras hablar sobre mí? ¿Eh? —retrocedió otro paso, pero esta vez se puso a la defensiva.

—Todo —fue la sincera respuesta.

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó, sorprendidísima, al fin lo había comprendido todo—. ¡Pero tú estás loco!

—¡Exacto! ¡Y no encontré otra oportunidad para decírtelo sino hasta ahora porque siempre estás con ese maldito periodista o ese dandi malcriado!

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarlos? ¡Ellos son muy buenas personas y valen diez veces más que tú!

Muy lejos de molestarse por aquella comparación, Mario sonrió. ¡Cómo admiraba el fuerte temperamento que tenía aquella muchacha!

—¿Y tú que sabes? Vamos a ver si después de esto sigues opinando lo mismo… —fue la alarmante declaración del atractivo chico, abalanzándose con paso decidido hacia ella.

—¿Qué dices? ¡No te atrevas a tocarme o te mato! — nerviosa, chocó de espaldas contra la pared.

Ya no tenía espacio para seguir retrocediendo y Mario ya estaba sobre ella, por lo que Jo se vio obligada a propinarle un buen puntapié en la tibia, haciéndolo chillar de dolor, obligándolo a agacharse, momento que aprovechó para salir del rincón y correr hacia el armario para liberar a su hermana y a Tom, quienes habían estado gritando como desesperados desde que el italiano los había encerrado.

—¡Jo, Jo! ¡Sácanos de aquí! —gritaba Amy mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta con sus pequeños puños.

—¿Y qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer, cabezota? —replicó mientras forcejeaba inútilmente con la manija del armario.

—¡Tú serás la cabezota!

—¿¡Cómo dijiste! ¡Ya verás cuando te saque de allí!

—¡Gulp!

Pero no pudo cumplir con su amenaza, puesto que Mario Mazzin la atrapó por la muñeca, obligándola a girarse sobre los pies para que los rostros de ambos quedaran enfrentados.

—Necesitas que alguien te baje los humos, Jo —declaró el muchacho, sosteniéndola firmemente por los brazos.

—¡Tú y qué ejército más, ¿eh? —lo desafió de inmediato, furiosa como un toro embravecido.

—Yo y nadie más —replicó, e inmediatamente la besó en la boca, silenciando un insulto que iba a brotar de los labios de la asombradísima muchacha.

—¡Eh! ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? ¿Te pasó algo? ¡Jo! —gritaba la afligida Amy, golpeando desesperadamente la puerta de madera maciza—. ¡JO! ¡Contéstame, Jo!

_¿Qué habrá pasado allí afuera? ¡Jo no me contesta! Tengo miedo… ¿Le habrá hecho algo malo ese malvado de Mario? ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Laurie! ¡Mi Príncipe Azul! ¿En dónde estás cuando más te necesitamos? _

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Por fin he regresado a esta historia y esta vez será para seguirla y terminarla! Creo que nunca volveré a escribir una historia tan larga como la trilogía que escribí sobre Piratas del Caribe… ¡Las historias que podría haber escrito en ese tiempo! ¡Casi 5 años! ¿Pueden creerlo? O.O En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi… No se lo esperaban tan pronto, ¿no? XD ¡Tampoco Jo! Ése Mario es un pillo… ¡se le declaró a Jo de una! Pero bueno, ya veremos cómo reacciona nuestra protagonista en el próximo capítulo… ¿Cómo creen ustedes que reaccionará? XD**

**¿Las pelis que he visto? A ver… creo que no me acuerdo… "La Otra Bolena", "Isabel"… Sé que vi otra pero no me acuerdo en éste momento… :( Por fin mi dormitorio está terminado (le puse el piso de cerámico junto con mi mamá y quedó bastante decente XD) y volví a mi lectura habitual: el manga YuYu Hakusho y la novela policial de Ágatha Christie "Asesinato en el Campo de Golf". Ahora estoy viendo los animes "Capitán Tsubasha" y "Están Arrestados". La novela coreana que estoy viendo ahora es "Una Joya en el Palacio". **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y haberme bancado todo este tiempo!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu : )**


	33. El Reto a Duelo de Laurie

**Capítulo 32**

**El Reto a Duelo de Laurie**

_Jo sigue sin contestarme por más alto que yo la llame... ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¡Dios quiera que ese tal Mario Mazzini no…! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si Jo es una fiera cuando se enoja! Pobre italiano… ¡No sabe con quién se metió!_

A la impactada Jo le tomó su buen tiempo comprender lo que estaba pasando, la realidad y la irrealidad se le mezclaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, como una especie de mal sueño. Miles de pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza en un segundo. ¿Era verdad que la estaban besando? ¿ÉSE desagradable sujeto la estaba besando? Y sobre todo, ¿así se sentía un beso? Nunca antes la habían besado y aquello era su primera experiencia en la materia, nada qué ver con lo que había leído mil veces en sus libros; los sentimientos, las reacciones, todo.

Una diminuta lágrima quiso brotar al darse cuenta de que la persona menos indicada le había robado su primer beso. No lo había pensado antes, pero comprendió en ese instante que, para su primer beso, debería habérselo dado la persona que ella escogiera para amar y ser amada. ¡Aquello no era justo!

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse más y más cuando comenzó a tener dominio de sí misma, lentamente el tembloroso puño de Jo se fue cerrando hasta que por fin su ira explotó y le propinó un soberano cachetazo a su "pretendiente", haciéndolo trastabillar hacia un costado con la mano en la mejilla y una maliciosa sonrisita en la su atractiva boca.

—¡¿P-pero cómo te atreviste a hacerme algo así, cretino? —sus brazos colgaban tensos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos grises echaban chispas y sus dientes castañeaban por toda la furia y frustración que sentía.

—Fue fácil. Tú me gustas —le respondió frescamente mientras se incorporaba del todo, aún con la mano en la mejilla—. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que golpeas fuerte, señorita huracán!

—¡¿"Señorita Huracán"? ¡Deja de llamarme así o volveré a golpearte! ¡Y ya deja salir a mi hermana del armario de una buena vez!

A pesar de las furiosas amenazas de la escritora, Mario no dejó de sonreír, observándola con mucha más intensidad que antes con sus grandes ojos negros.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti —le confesó—, ese fuego tan intenso que arde en tu interior.

Jo bufó fastidiada, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Uf! ¿Tú no entiendes, verdad? ¡Eres más testarudo que Amy!

—¡Oye! ¡Que te estoy escuchando, ¿eh? —se quejó la aludida desde el interior del mueble.

—¡Tú cállate! —replicó la furiosa escritora, hablándole al armario.

—¿Por qué me voy a callar? ¡Me estás insultando!

—¡Decir la verdad no es insultar! ¡Y ahora cállate de una buena vez antes de que abra esa puerta y te de un bofetón!

Ante semejante amenaza, Amy no supo qué contestar. Por un lado quería que la sacaran de allí, pero, por otro, temía muchísimo al bofetón de su hermana. Ya había experimentado aquello cuando Jo descubrió que le había quemado su manuscrito, y no deseaba volver a repetir esa mala experiencia.

—Oye, Amy… —Tom le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para llamar su atención—… Creo que es mejor que no digas nada…

—¿Sabes, Tom? Yo también lo creo… —susurró.

El chico miró detenidamente hacia la puerta.

—¿No te parece mejor que intentemos abrir el armario con nuestros propios medios?

—Bu-bueno… —asintió, abrazándose a sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor bastante atemorizada—. Este lugar ya me está dando_ clautrofobia_…

—¿_Clautro_ qué?

—¡Qué ignorante eres, Tom! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa _clautrofobia_? —se cruzó de brazos muy ufana de su propia "sabiduría"—. _Clautrofobia_ es cuando los lugares cerrados te dan miedo.

—¡Vaya! Pues eso debe ser cosa de niñas porque a los hombres valientes como yo no le tememos a esas cosas —declaró como un orgulloso gallito de corral.

Amy frunció la boca, fastidiada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a abrir la puerta o no?

—Pues claro —Tom movió el pie y creyó escuchar una pequeña pieza de metal arrastrarse sobre la madera.

Como ya no hubo más protestas por parte de su hermana menor, Jo se volvió hacia Mario.

—Si me tocas de nuevo, juro que volveré a darte otro bofetón —le advirtió.

—Pues deberé acostumbrarme a tus golpes —replicó el chico, adelantando un paso mientras Jo retrocedía uno, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿No lo adivinas?

—¡Si te acercas más, te daré un buen puñetazo! —amenazó, poniéndose muy nerviosa al verse otra vez en la misma situación de hacía unos momentos.

—¿A ver? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Estoy ansioso de sentirte otra vez… —le habló con voz muy suave pero desafiante, acercándose más y más a ella.

Jo, furiosa, no se hizo de esperar y descargó otra vez su golpe, pero, para su desgracia, Mario la atrapó velozmente por la muñeca, sosteniéndola en lo alto y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro moreno frente a la palidez y desconcierto de la pobre muchacha. Poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella con la intención de besarla de nuevo. Jo, asqueada, frunció el rostro y cerró el puño de la otra mano, dispuesta a defenderse de aquel atrevido, pero el astuto italiano previno aquel movimiento y la sujetó también de aquella mano, inutilizándola completamente.

—Esta es la verdadera fuerza de un hombre, mi "Señorita Huracán" —le dijo, cubriéndola ya con su cuerpo.

Angustiada, Jo cerró lo ojos con fuerza e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, proponiéndose a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para defender su honor. ¡No iba a tolerar que aquel atrevido la besara de nuevo!

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió al mismo tiempo que la del armario, dejando entrar a Anthony y a Sandra la primera y a Amy y a Tom la segunda, quedando los cuatro completamente anonadados con la escandalosa escena entre Jo y Mario.

—¡Mario! —exclamó la dolida fundadora del Salón de Lectura, comprendiéndolo todo.

—¡Desgraciado! —espetó Anthony, perdiendo los estribos por primera vez en su vida para descargar un poderoso puñetazo en la nariz del italiano, lanzándolo de bruces al suelo ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de esa manera a una mujer?

En un principio, Jo se había quedado deslumbrara por el caballeroso accionar del periodista, pero al escuchar la última palabra pronunciada por éste, la repentina admiración que había sentido por él, desapareció en un instante.

—¡Oye, Anthony! —lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo—. ¡Yo no soy ninguna damisela escuálida que no se sabe defender, ¿sabes?

—Pero, Jo… Yo no quise… —el joven parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese rufián, Jo? —se escuchó decir a un recién llegado muy bien conocido por todos.

—¡Laurie! —exclamó la pequeña Amy, tan sorprendida como los demás al ver que, además del mencionado muchacho, también se encontraban con él el prometido de Meg, Jeremy y John.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Tom, y se levantó del suelo para correr directamente a los brazos del aliviado John Brooke.

Amy, en cambio, se aferró al saco de su vecino, quien seguía con la mirada clavada sobre Mario Mazzini.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese desgraciado, Jo? —repitió.

—N-nada, Laurie. Sólo nos salvó de que una muchedumbre nos aplastara —a pesar de desear que su amigo también le rompiese la nariz al italiano, Jo decidió que era mejor evitar más problemas. Pero no había contado con su locuaz hermana menor, quien intervino con premura, ansiosa por contarlo todo.

—¡Pero también nos trajo aquí por la fuerza y me encerró a mí y a Tom dentro del armario y se puso a pelear con Jo!

—¡Cállate, chismosa!

—¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¿No es así, Tom? —la testaruda jovencita se volvió muy iracunda hacia el mencionado muchachito, quien se puso muy nervioso.

—¿E-eh? Pu-pues sí…

Laurie, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, se volvió inmediatamente hacia el italiano, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Mario Mazzini! —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡Yo, Laurie Laurence, te reto a un duelo!

—¡¿Qué? —exclamaron todos, estupefactos, menos Mario, quien simplemente sonrió.

_¡No! ¿De verdad Laurie se batirá a duelo con ese sujeto desagradable? ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo por mi culpa!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Perdón por la demora! (No estaba inspirada y aparte no tenía tiempo para escribir). El capi me salió corto, ¿verdad? Pero espero que les haya resultado muy interesante : ) ¡Parece que Laurie y Mario se batirán a duelo! Ese Laurie, siempre tan caballero, sobre todo con lo que respecta al vengar el mancilladlo honor de unas damiselas inocentes : ) ¿Qué sucederá en el duelo si se realiza?**

_**Querida Sombrillita: ¿creo que ya nos habíamos leído antes, no? : )**_

**¿Las pelis que he visto? Vamos a ver si recuerdo alguna… La Otra Bolena, Unas Vacaciones de Locura, Matilda, Miss Simpatía, Y Dónde Están las Rubias… No recuerdo más XD Sigo viendo los animes Están Arrestados y Súper Campeones; y el Kdrama Una Joya en el Palacio. También sigo leyendo la novela Asesinato en el Campo de Golf y el tomo 9 del manga Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	34. El Valor de ser un Hombre

**Capítulo 33: El Valor de ser un Hombre**

_¿Escuché bien? ¿Laurie retó a duelo a Mario Mazzini? ¡Está loco! … Pero por otro lado… ¡Lo está haciendo por mí! Es muy caballeroso, valiente y romántico de su parte, ¿verdad? ¡Es mi héroe!_

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sumergidos en un profundo silencio luego de que Laurie hubiera hecho semejante declaración hasta que Mario lo rompió:

—Quieres decir… ¿Me estás retando a un duelo? —preguntó, sonriendo con gran sarcasmo, al borde de la incredulidad.

—¡Eso es! ¿Aceptas o te declaras un cobarde?

Desesperada, Jo corrió hacia él.

—¡No seas tonto, Laurie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?

—¡Lo estoy haciendo por ti y por Amy! —se volvió hacia ella, frenético—. ¿Te parece eso una tontería?

—Laurie… —murmuró la sorprendida chica al notar el ardiente fuego que reflejaban los oscuros ojos de su trémulo amigo. Jamás había visto tanta vida y energía en él.

—¡Laurie! ¡Jo tiene razón! —intervino John, acercándose también—. ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Déjalo ya!

—No me retractare ni me echaré para atrás —replicó, testarudo.

—Más que una locura, es un delito, Laurie —le advirtió Anthony, con tono grave—. Enfrentarse a duelo contra alguien está prohibido desde el siglo pasado. Ambos irán a la cárcel si lo hacen.

—¿Y qué con eso? —los sorprendió el estoico muchacho inglés—. Yo haría lo mismo que Laurie si un _desagradable_ sujeto ofendiera a un ser querido.

—Gracias, Jeremy —asintió el aludido, muy agradecido, luego se volvió hacia Mario, con la determinación reflejada en su rostro moreno—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Aceptas o no?

Las comisuras de la boca del italiano se ensancharon aún más, disfrutando el momento como el temerario muchacho que era. Ya antes había tenido varias escaramuzas con otros bandidos o dandis presumidos, y siempre había salido airoso de ellas. Su manejo del arma de fuego y la espada de esgrima eran casi inigualables ya que, audaz como era, no le tenía miedo a la muerte y se tenía una gran confianza en cuanto a sus habilidades marciales.

—Acepto —fue su respuesta, preocupando a todo el mundo pero llenando de satisfacción a su contrincante.

—¡No! —gritó Sandra, terriblemente angustiada, corriendo hacia él para tomarlo de los brazos y mirarlo a la cara, llena de desesperación—. ¡No lo hagas, por favor! ¡Es una locura! ¡Cualquiera de los dos podría morir! A-a-además… —bajó la vista, sonrojándose fuertemente—… Y-yo no quiero que te pase nada malo po-porque… ¡Yo te amo! —alzó la cabeza, entre suplicante y esperanzada.

—¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó Jo, sorprendidísima ante semejante declaración.

—¿Acaso no lo sabías? —le preguntó Anthony, alzando una ceja.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¿Acaso tú lo sabías?

—Bueno, pues… —se rascó la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Lo estaba sospechando desde hacía ya un tiempo.

—¿Y aún así salías con ella? —replicó, poniendo los brazos en jarra, asesinándolo con la mirada, ofendidísima.

—¡Pero, Jo! ¡No lo malinterpretes! —alzó las manos como defensa mientras sonreía nerviosamente—. ¡Te dije que lo "sospechaba", no que lo "sabía"!

—¡Ah, pero…!

—Dice la verdad, Jo —intervino Steven, sonriendo pícaramente—. Aún así, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho… ¿O acaso sientes celos, eh?

—¿Eh? ¿Celos? ¿Yo? —la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos mientras Anthony se llevaba la mano a la cara—. ¿Yo? ¿Celos de este presumido? —El periodista revolvió los ojos al escuchar aquello, la orgullosa Jo jamás iba a admitir semejante idea—. ¡Ni en toda mi vida llegaría a sentir celos por un sujeto como él! ¿Quedó claro?

—Tan claro como el agua —asintió el fotógrafo, pensando que el tiro le había salido por la culata al intentar ayudar a su amigo.

—Laurie —insistió John, con tono muy grave—, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Cualquiera de los dos podría salir malheridos o, de lo que es peor, convertirse en un asesino e incluso terminar muerto.

El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso importa si están en juego el honor de Jo y Amy, señor Brooke —rebatió sin asomo alguno de arrepentimiento—. Además, el señor Mazzini ya aceptó mi reto y no voy a echarme para atrás como un cobarde.

—¡Te digo que desistas de esa idea absurda, caramba! ¡Es una locura! ¡Podrías morir por tu tonto orgullo! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? —se quejó Jo, volviéndose hacia él llena de ira y frustración.

—¡Porque soy un hombre! —le contesto en voz alta, con los mismos sentimientos que su amiga—. ¡Y porque tú eres una mujer, Jo! ¡Eres una mujer y eso tienes que entenderlo de una buena vez! ¡No eres un hombre y nunca podrás pensar ni sentir como uno y es por eso que no entiendes estas cosas de hombres! ¡Si yo quiero arriesgar mi vida por el honor de ustedes dos, lo haré, y no habrá nadie que pueda impedírmelo, ¿entiendes?

Tanto Jo como el resto se quedaron con la boca abierta, mudos de asombro, luego, Laurie se volvió hacia Mario, mucho más determinado que antes.

—Nos enfrentaremos mañana a las 6 en punto de la madrugada a orillas del río Manhattan y allí elegiremos las armas para el duelo; ¿Está dispuesto, señor Mazzini?

El aludido se alzó de hombros, frunciendo la boca.

—Tendré que madrugar, pero eso no es problema para mí cuando se trata de un duelo.

—Así quedamos, entonces, y no olvide traer a un testigo.

—No lo olvidaré, pequeño dandy —se burló.

Laurie resopló furioso y, dándole la espalda, se fue de allí a paso firme, dejando a todo el mundo consternado.

—¡Wow! ¡Laurie se comportó como todo un caballero! —exclamó Amy con las manos juntas y el rostro arrebolado, llena de admiración.

—¡Bah! Yo habría hecho lo mismo —replicó el pequeño Tom, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida un ataque de celos... Aunque claro, debido a su edad y a su orgullo infantil, no lograba entender ni aceptar del todo aquel nuevo sentimiento nacido de su juvenil corazón.

—¿Comportarse como todo un hombre? —replicó enseguida su hermana, cruzándose de brazos y soltando su terrible bufido de ira reprimida—. ¡Yo diría que es todo un idiota!

Entonces se volvió hacia Mario, lo señaló con el dedo y le dijo:

—¡Yo no necesito que nadie defienda mi honor, ¿sabes? ¡Pero te advierto que si vuelves a tocarme a mí o a mi hermana, juro que te daré tal paliza que nunca más volverás a ser un irrespetuoso con ninguna otra mujer! ¿Quedó claro, Mario Mazzini?

El italiano sonrió burlonamente e inmediatamente se inclinó ante ella haciéndole una venia.

—Me quedó claro, "Señorita Huracán".

Fastidiada, Jo resopló y tomó si ninguna delicadeza el brazo de su hermana y se la llevó a rastras de allí.

Anthony y los demás se le quedaron mirando, pero enseguida este se volvió hacia Mario, con los ojos relampagueantes y conteniendo su furia tanto como podía.

—Aunque no esté de acuerdo con los duelos o si estos no fueran ilegales, le aseguro que hubiera sido yo el que lo hubiera retado a duelo, señor Mazzini.

El aludido se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que soltó una fuerte carcajada de desprecio.

—Usted es sólo un cobarde que se esconde detrás de las palabras impresas en un papel, señor periodista, pero esté seguro de que yo hubiera aceptado ese duelo sin siquiera pestañear para darle su merecido.

Visiblemente furioso, Anthony dio un paso hacia delante, pero su amigo Steven lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro. El periodista se volvió, como queriendo pedir explicaciones por haberlo interrumpido pero el fotógrafo negó suavemente con la cabeza y lo aconsejó con voz calmada:

—Sabes que él no vale la pena, amigo, tranquilízate.

Sabiendo que Steven tenía toda la razón, Anthony logró calmarse con éxito, pero, antes de abandonar el cuarto con su amigo, realizó un intercambio de miradas asesinas con Mario.

Una vez que ellos se marcharon, John tomó a su hermano por el brazo y lo sacó de allí seguido rápidamente por John Moore.

Nadie se había percatado de que tanto Williams como Sandra se habían quedado en la habitación junto con Mario.

—¿Y tú qué rayos quieres? —le espetó con desprecio, pues odiaba a la gente de la clase de Jeremy… Siempre tan vanidosa, tan orgullosa, tan superior…

—Te espero en el lugar elegido a las 5 de la madrugada —fue la sorprendente declaración del jovencito.

_¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Jeremy retar a duelo a Mario Mazzini cuando apenas está recuperándose de su enfermedad y con el pie en ese estado? No logro entenderlo… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? _

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uy! ¡Esto se pone cada vez peor! Jeremy también ha retado a duelo a Mario, pero se verá con él una hora antes que Laurie… Obviamente lo hizo con un propósito… ¿Qué sucederá? O.O**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Lamento tanto haberme perdido tanto tiempo! Es cómo si me hubiera tomado un año sabático y algo así después de varios años escribiendo la trilogía fanficcionera de Piratas del Caribe… Claro que, también tiene parte de culpa el estar acostándome tan tarde por las noches… digamos que, la imaginación no fluye tan bien como debería XD En fin, espero poder encaminarme con esta historia hasta terminarla ^_^ ¡Es mi ambición!**

**¿Las pelis que he visto? Bueno, La Liga Fantástica y El Vengador Fantasma… ¿Libros? Me quedé con Las Aventuras de Tom Swayer, ¿mangas? También me quedé con YuYu Hakusho.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **


	35. El Duelo

**Capítulo 34: El Duelo**

_Una vez Jo me dijo que Jeremy era de esas personas cuya alma y corazón pertenecían a un caballero medieval, como los del rey Arturo; son personas capaces de dar su vida por una causa justa o defender con uñas y dientes a las personas que aman… Un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven… No entendí mucho eso último, pero parece ser algo digno de ser admirado. _

Para cuando Jo y los demás se percataron de que Jeremy no estaba con ellos, éste ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del grupo, caminando tan rápido como podía con su pie fracturado. Al verlo cojear sin siquiera soltar una pequeña protesta o reproche hacia ellos por haber olvidado su impedimento, no pudieron evitar sentirse tan miserables como culpables.

Avergonzado por su conducta, John, el prometido de Meg, le pidió al joven pianista que se subiera a su espalda para ayudarlo a regresar a casa. Jeremy aceptó de buena gana tras su máscara de frío temple inglés, puesto que el tobillo ya comenzaba a dolerle horrores y deseaba estar en la mejor condición física para batirse en duelo con Mario. Obviamente nada dijo acerca de esto último a sus amigos, pues quería mantenerlo en secreto bajo cualquier costo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la pensión de los Kirke, Jeremy permaneció en absoluto silencio, pues tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Sabía que enfrentarse a un italiano acostumbrado a los duelos era una absoluta locura aún si él también era un perfecto tirador y esgrimista, fruto de la celosa tutoría de su abuela, pero con el pie malogrado iba a ser muy difícil vencerlo… Difícil, pero no imposible. El chico frunció el entrecejo, ése era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr con tal de ayudar a Laurie, no iba a permitir que ni él ni ninguna de aquellas personas bondadosas que lo habían ayudado sufrieran ningún daño. Aquello era una deuda de amistad y, como caballero, iba de demostrar su lealtad enfrentándose él mismo contra Mario Mazzini.

—Es una completa locura, Laurie, desiste de ello —le aconsejó su preocupado ex tutor.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. No voy a echarme para atrás, quedaría como un cobarde y las chicas deshonradas.

Laurie caminaba con paso firme y decidido frente al grupo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando Jo se plantó frente a él. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus ojos vidriosos, su boca temblorosa y los puños crispados.

—¿Jo? —parpadeó consternado.

—¡Laurie Laurence! ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré! ¿Cuándo madurarás? ¡Si te mueres será por mi culpa! —dicho esto, le volvió la espalda y se marchó de allí, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando los llamados de su hermana.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Jo? —Amy puso los brazos en jarra y ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Amy —le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa tranquila, colocando su mano sobre la rubia cabeza de la niña—, lo que pasa es que tu hermana está muy preocupada por lo que le ocurra a Laurie en el duelo.

La niña asintió y bajó la cabeza, sus pequeñas manos apretujaron el delantal de su vestido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se mordía los labios.

"Yo también estoy preocupada por Laurie…" —pensó.

—No debemos detenernos más o correremos el riesgo de toparnos con algunos de esos revoltosos revolucionarios —advirtió Steven.

—Claro, pero… —Anthony miró a su alrededor, visiblemente preocupado—, ¿en dónde está Sandra?

—Aquí estoy —respondió la joven, sobresaltando a todos. Por unos segundos, su mirada se cruzó con la de Jeremy, manteniéndose un silencio cómplice entre ellos.

—¿Y Mazzini? Fuiste la última en abandonar ese lugar —quiso saber el periodista, su tono era frío, pues desaprobaba completamente el amor platónico que ella le profesaba ciegamente al italiano.

—También se marchó, quería evitar que la policía lo atrape.

—Sabes que él no te conviene, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —replicó con tono cansado y, abriéndose paso entre ellos, se dirigió apresuradamente en dirección hacia su casa a ver a su preocupado padre.

—Vamos con ella, Steven, esta zona es todavía muy insegura para las mujeres —se volvió hacia sus otros compañeros—. Nos veremos mañana en el lugar del duelo. Adiós.

Y así, el grupo de dividió en dos; nada más se dijeron, pero esperaban que todo se resolviera para bien a la mañana siguiente sin llegar a lamentar ninguna pérdida.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, John Moore lo rompió al divisar la casa de los Kirke.

—¿Se lo diremos a las chicas?

—No sería prudente —aconsejó el prometido de Meg—, no debemos preocuparlas con esto. Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo.

—¿Solucionarlo? Si se refiere a evitar el duelo, jamás se lo perdonaré, Sr. Brooke —se quejó Laurie.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo y decidió evitar iniciar una discusión, pues ya estaban muy cerca de la entrada de la casa.

—¿Y si Jo ya se los dijo? —inquirió el pequeño Tom.

—Dudo mucho que lo haya hecho, así que ustedes no dirán una sola palabra acerca del duelo o de lo que pasó con ese italiano. Debemos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que todo esto se solucione… para bien.

—Terminará mal para ese cretino —intervino Laurie, ciego de la ira.

—¡Bien! ¡Se acabó! —exclamó John, cansado de la actitud irracional de su ex pupilo. Dejó a Jeremy al cuidado del otro John y se plantó frente a Laurie, con los brazos en jarra, deteniéndose sobre la escalinata de la puerta para evitar que entrara—. ¿Hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta de lo que esto significa, verdad? ¡Esto es algo muy serio, por Dios! ¡Alguno de ustedes dos podría morir mañana o convertirse en un asesino! ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres? ¿Ser un cadáver en el cementerio o un asesino encerrado en una prisión? ¿Crees que a Jo o a tu abuelo les gustará eso? ¿No te das cuenta del daño que puedes causarles con tu imprudencia? ¡Fuimos a buscar a Jo y a los niños y tú sólo empeoraste las cosas con tu tonto orgullo infantil! ¡Bien hecho, Laurie Laurence! ¡Has arruinado la vida de todos los que te conocen!

Y se metió a la casa, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

Comprendiendo por fin la verdadera situación en la que se encontraban, Amy comenzó a gimotear para el desconsuelo de Tom y Laurie, quien intentó consolarla colocando su morena mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de la niña.

—Vamos, Amy, no llores…

Ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara, apretujando la falda con las manos crispadas y sin dejar de llorar.

—Pe-pero… ¡yo no quiero que te mueras, Laurie! ¡Buaaaaaahhhh! —entró corriendo a la casa, llorando a gritos y llamando la atención de todo el mundo en el interior del edificio.

—Bien hecho, tonto —le espetó Tom con ojos acusadores para luego correr por detrás de su amiguita—. ¡Amy! ¡No te pongas así!

Y mientras Laurie y los demás ingresaban a la casa con los rostros apesadumbrados, Jeremy concluyó que había hecho lo correcto al retar a duelo a Mario Mazzini. Si iba a quedarse ciego, por lo menos haría algo con su vida protegiendo la felicidad de sus nuevos amigos, sacrificándose por una buena causa.

A pesar de que Amy había entrado a la casa con un ataque de histeria, Jo se las ingenió para explicarles a la señora Kirke y a los demás que habían tenido un horrible encuentro con los temibles extremistas revoltosos, pero afortunadamente habían logrado eludirlos con la ayuda de los muchachos, aún así, la pequeña Amy se había asustado muchísimo.

—¡Oh, Amy! ¡Debes estar muerta de miedo! —Beth la estrechó entre sus delicados brazos, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, tratando de reconfortarla.

Amy no pudo evitar romper en llano otra vez, abrazándose fuertemente a su confidente hermana. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado contárselo todo! Pero le había hecho una promesa al prometido de Meg y sabía muy bien que sus hermanas se afligirían muchísimo al saber la verdad.

Conociéndose muy bien, Amy se desembarazó de Beth antes de correr el riesgo de "soltar la lengua" y subió corriendo las escaleras para refugiarse en la habitación de Jo.

—Pobrecilla… Se llevó el susto de su vida, pero gracias a Dios que no pasó a mayores. Mañana se le pasará cuando comencemos a hacer los preparativos para el baile de Año Nuevo —comentó Meg con inocencia.

John y los demás se miraron muy preocupados, si algo malo pasaba al día siguiente, ¿cómo se lo explicarían a todos?

Aquella noche, quienes tenían conocimiento del duelo, no pudieron pegar los ojos. Obscuros pensamientos de lo que podría pasar acudían a sus mentes sin cesar, llenándolos con una profunda angustia que atormentaba tanto sus corazones como sus mentes. Hasta Beth no podía conciliar el sueño, puesto que, cuando se atrevió tímidamente a desearle las buenas noches a Jeremy, lo notó un poco extraño a pesar de su estoico comportamiento habitual. Su semblante era diferente al igual que su mirada, era como si estuviera ante ella un animal salvaje, una de esas panteras acorraladas cuyos ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre su presa. Esa mirada la atemorizó por un instante, pero, cuando él alzó la vista hacia ella, aquel salvaje espíritu desapareció por completo para dar lugar a la pureza de su alma y una encantadora sonrisa llena de devoción.

Él se despidió también, pero a Beth le pareció como si esa despedida fuera para siempre, y eso la preocupó muchísimo.

Para la consternación de Meg, su hermana Amy se había ido a dormir a la cama de Jo. Tan angustiada estaba la pobrecilla acerca de lo que sucedería a la madrugada, que no le importó su mala relación con su hermana, tan sólo quería sentirse protegida y, al no estar ni su padre ni su madre, era Jo la fortaleza y la seguridad que ella tanto buscaba, así que, abrazada a su hermana, sollozaba en silencio, escondida bajo las frazadas y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su protectora, quien no se quejó ni trató de echar a su hermana menor de su cuarto, pues comprendía su sufrimiento ya que ella misma lo estaba padeciendo.

Jo sonrió con tristeza. ¡La realidad no tenía comparación con la fantasía! Le resultaba muy fácil escribir sobre duelos, pero nunca había llegado a comprender lo que realmente significaba en la vida real. No era para nada emocionante… ¡era una locura! Su querido y tonto Laurie estaba a un pequeño paso de convertirse en un asesino o que lo asesinaran, y no quería ninguna de las dos cosas…

"¡Oh, Laurie, que tonto eres! —pensó llena de angustia, escondiendo su rostro en sedosos cabellos rubios de Amy, abrazándola con más fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño—. Yo… yo no quiero perderte… Esto, esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No!".

Y olvidándose de su orgullo, comenzó a llorar amargamente junto a su hermana, asustadas por lo que podría pasar a la madrugada y sin poder evitar sentirse responsables por aquella agobiante situación.

Obviamente Laurie tampoco logró pegar un ojo, pues no podía dejar de reprocharse a sí mismo por su comportamiento tan imprudente. Ahora no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo cuando retó a duelo a Mario, sino que por fin había comprendido que aquello era realmente serio y que posiblemente no saldría tan airoso de aquel enfrentamiento como los héroes de sus novelas… Y lo peor de todo era pensar en el terrible sufrimiento que le causaría a su abuelo cuando supiera sobre el duelo y su resultado. No estaba muy seguro acerca de lo que él opinaría sobre su decisión de batirse a duelo con Mario para defender el honor de Jo y Amy, James Laurence era un hombre chapado a la antigua, pero ahora se trataba de la vida de su único nieto, y eso lo complicaba todo. Además, el sólo hecho de pensar en Jo y en la terrible posibilidad de no volver a verla nunca más y de provocarle una profunda herida irreparable, le heló la sangre, llenándolo de miedo, preguntándose si lo que había hecho lo había hecho por su propio orgullo masculino o por defender el honor de las chicas.

Suspiró fuertemente mientras se colocaba en posición fetal sobre la cama y se tapaba el rostro con la almohada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban brotar de sus ojos.

—Laurie Laurence… ¡eres un completo idiota!

XOX

Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Jeremy se levantó de su lecho y se vistió a toda prisa, ignorando el dolor de su tobillo y con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Sabía que debía concentrarse en el duelo, pero su mente se rehusaba a abandonar el angustiado semblante de Beth. Abandonarla le rompía el corazón pero se felicitaba a sí mismo el no haberle confesado lo mucho que la amaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando su propia vida no valdría nada cuando perdiera la vista? No quería arruinar el futuro de Beth, pues ella merecía casarse con un hombre que pudiera protegerla y obsequiarla con una vida tranquila pero… ¡Oh, cuánto la amaba! ¡Cómo deseaba vivir a su lado por el resto de su vida! ¿Cuántas veces había suprimido los suspiros de amor de su corazón cuando ella estuvo a su lado? ¡Qué cruel agonía resultaba el amor! El no poder confesar sus sentimientos, el saber que muy pronto perdería el don de la vista y por ello jamás volvería a disfrutar de la música que tanto amaba, era más de lo que podía soportar. Era una solución egoísta, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por Laurie, su amigo, un amigo al fin, como nunca lo había tenido.

Jeremy se enjuagó una lágrima, deseaba haber visto a su querida madre una última vez, pero el deber de caballero lo llamaba, debía ayudar a quienes lo habían ayudado, costara lo que le costara.

Y así, con la firme determinación en su rostro y con el corazón destrozado, salió del edificio rumbo a su destino. No se había percatado de que una pequeña silueta lo había estado observando detenidamente, oculta entre la seguridad de las sombras del salón principal.

Quince minutos después, se escucharon los ecos de pasos presurosos sobre los adoquines de piedra de la calle en donde se encontraba la pensión de los Kirke, apareciendo entonces la figura de una joven mujer que corría lo más rápido que podía ayudándose con las manos sujetas a las faldas. Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio, pareció dudar un momento, pero al fin pareció llenarse de valor y comenzó a llamar apresuradamente hasta que por fin vio encenderse la llama de una vela a través de una de las ventanas de la casa.

XOX

Mario Mazzini se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre una de las gruesas ramas de un frondoso árbol, con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco y silbando una nueva tonadita que había escuchado en uno de los humeantes bares nocturnos a los que solía asistir con sus compañeros radicales, cuando por fin vio llegar a Jeremy. Sonrió. Como todo un inglés, el chico había llegado justo a la hora establecida para el duelo.

Saltó y cayó justo delante de un sorprendido Jeremy, haciéndole una venia burlona.

—Bienvenido al lugar del duelo, mi joven amigo.

Al pianista le desagradaba sobremanera aquel licencioso sujeto, pero, como provenía de una familia de buena educación y principios, también lo saludó con una leve inclinación.

Mario volvió a sonreír. Jeremy era un muchacho demasiado atractivo, si tuviera una hermana, seguramente sería una belleza de ensueño, digna de ser cortejada.

Williams enarcó una ceja, no le gustó para nada la expresión de su contrincante.

—¿Y bien, señor Mazzini? ¿Iniciamos ya con nuestro duelo?

—¿Tan apurado está en encontrar su derrota, señor Williams?

—No veo por qué debemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando lo único que importa aquí es llevar a cabo el duelo.

El italiano escupió hacia el suelo con marcado desprecio.

—¡Al diablo con los ingleses; se creen que son superiores a los demás!

—Si se trata sobre la manera de relacionarse a las mujeres, en ese sentido soy muy superior a usted, señor Mazzini, y con creces.

Los oscuros ojos de Mario relampaguearon con ira, lazándose sobre el otro muchacho para tomarlo violentamente de la solapa del abrigo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi forma de tratar a las mujeres, eh?

—La suficiente como para retarte a duelo por insultar a una —replicó sin asomo de miedo.

El italiano sonrió con desprecio.

—Maldito desgraciado… —lo soltó—. Terminemos con esto de una vez. ¡Emilio!

Respondiendo al llamado, un pequeño hombrecillo delgaducho y de piel cetrina apareció desde atrás del árbol en donde había estado trepado su amigo. Estaba vestido con un traje viejo y llevaba bajo el brazo una caja de madera.

—Bueno días, caballero —se quitó el sombrero para saludar a Jeremy—. Yo seré el testigo de Mario, ¿trajo usted al tuyo?

—No lo necesito —fue la fría respuesta del aludido, siempre con la mirada puesta sobre el italiano.

El otro se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Mario.

—Dice que no necesita un testigo, ¿qué hacemos?

—Seguimos con el duelo —declaró, con la vista fija sobre el joven pianista.

Era evidente el enorme antagonismo que había entre los dos duelistas.

Ya resuelto el pequeño contratiempo, Emilio lanzó una moneda al aire después de que los dos duelistas eligieron un lado cada uno, quedando boca arriba el lado que Jeremy había escogido, tocándole elegir las armas.

Sin vacilar, eligió las pistolas.

Un frío viento invernal sopló sobre el claro del bosque en donde se encontraban los dos duelistas y el testigo, la luz de la luna y la luz del sol habían comenzado a mezclarse ya, iluminando poco a poco el desolado lugar aún poblado de sombras nocturnas. Los chillidos de las lechuzas en el bosque y los ladridos de los perros desde la ciudad eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban a su alrededor.

Colocándose de espaldas con un arma en la mano derecha, Jeremy y Mario comenzaron lentamente a dar diez largos pasos hacia delante. Con los nervios de punta y con el corazón latiéndoosle furiosamente, ambos estaban preparados para el enfrentamiento final, sea cual sea el resultado, sin arrepentimiento ni rencor alguno.

Cuando Emilio apenas gritó "¡diez!", los duelistas se volvieron con la velocidad de un rayo y dispararon… sólo para ver con horror cómo una jovencita se interpuso entre ambos disparos.

—¡Miss Elizabeeeeeeth…! —gritó Jeremy al reconocerla.

_No puedo creerlo… Beth… mi querida Beth… hermanita… ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bien! ¡Por fin el segundo capítulo luego de mi larga desaparición de Fanfiction! ^_^ Una personita inesperada se interpuso en el duelo entre Jeremy y Mario… ¿Cómo pudo encontrar Beth el valor suficiente como para enfrentar semejante peligro? ¿Qué pasará con ella ahora? ¡Ya lo sabrán en el capítulo siguiente!**

_**Querida oryxyro: ¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por no olvidar mi fic! ^^ Y sí, te reconozco, pues antes dejaste varios mensajes por aquí : ) No te preocupes que ahora sí me puse las pilas y pienso terminar esta historia para antes de año nuevo pues ya estoy logrando irme a dormir más temprano ^^ ¡Aún queda tanto para escribir! Y claro, para saber quién se queda con Jo al final… ¡habrá que esperar! XD Saluditos desde Argentina y espero que seas feliz al saber que seguiré con la historia ^.^**_

**Algunas de las pelis que he visto esta semana son "Carnicería en el Tren de Medianoche" y "La Reunión del Diablo". Creo que comenzaré a ver la miniserie "Los Borgia" por TNT, parece muy interesante ^_^ Sobre animé sigo viendo "Detective Conan", de cartoon "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan", y me falta muy poco para terminar de ver la novela coreana "El Fénix". ¿Leyendo? Pues ahora estoy luchando por seguir leyendo "Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer", "Vivir la Historia de la Grecia Antigua" y el manga "YuYu Hakusho". **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

_**Gabriella Yu**_


	36. Un Hermoso Regalo de Navidad

**Capítulo 35: Un Hermoso Regalo de Navidad**

_No puedo creer que Beth haya tenido el valor de salir ella sola a la calle, seguir a Jeremy y interponerse entre él y ese malvado del italiano justo cuando los dos dispararon… ¡El amor trasforma a la gente! Me pregunto si Jo cambiaría si se enamorara…_

—¡Miss Elizabeth! —desesperado, Jeremy soltó la pistola y corrió hacia ella al verla desvanecerse sobre el pasto, cayó de rodillas a su lado y la alzó entre sus brazos—. ¡Miss Elizabeth! ¡Miss Elizabeth! ¡Despierte, por favor! ¡Despierte!

Al ver que no volvía en sí, el miedo gobernó su razón y su corazón y no pudo seguir manteniendo su temple inglés, comenzando a sollozar con desesperación.

—¡No! ¡Miss Elizabeth! ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no lo merecía! —la acunó sobre su regazo y se inclinó sobre ella, escondiendo el rostro entre los cabellos castaños de Beth, rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

Impactados con lo sucedido, tanto Mario como Emilio se acercaron lentamente hacia la desafortunada pareja, profesando una sincera admiración hacia el valor de la muchacha y una gran pena por su triste partida, sintiéndose culpables por ello.

—Esto era un duelo entre caballeros… —murmuró el italiano mientras dejaba caer la pistola de su mano—… Era un duelo entre caballeros…

Jeremy continuaba llorando desconsoladamente hasta que sintió que una pequeña, suave y temblorosa mano se posó sobre su mejilla empapada en lágrimas. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cansada pero cariñosa mirada de Beth.

—… No llores… Estoy bien… —le dijo con un hilo de voz, sonriéndole débilmente.

—¡Oh, Miss Elizabeth! ¿Por qué hizo esta tontería? ¡Podría haber muerto por mi culpa! —le reprochó suavemente, aunque aún estaba angustiado por la salud de su delicada musa.

Beth volvió a sonreír y se sonrojó visiblemente.

—… Lo hice porque… porque te amo… —fue la inesperada revelación, dejando boquiabierto al joven pianista—… No sé qué sería de mí si te perdiera… Tenía tanto miedo por ti que tuve que hacerlo…

—¡Oh, Beth! ¡Mi querida Beth! —Jeremy tomó la pequeña mano de su amada entre las suyas, sonriéndole entre lágrimas, emocionado como nunca lo había estado en su vida—. ¡Yo también te amo, Beth! ¡Te amo como no tienes idea! —tragó saliva, era hora de sincerarse—. Ya no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ti porque te quise desde la primera vez que te vi, desde la primera vez que te escuché tocar el piano.

Entusiasmada al saber que su amor era correspondido, Beth comenzó a llorar de alegría.

—¡Oh, Jeremy! ¡Me has llamado Beth! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alegría! —y se incorporó lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amado, dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas para dejar ir toda la angustia que la había atormentado desde la noche anterior.

Él también la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ya más tranquilo y dando gracias al Cielo porque Beth estaba bien. ¡Jamás se hubiera perdonado si ella moría por su culpa!

Mario Mazzini sonrió, poniendo un brazo en jarra.

—Todo terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, parece que la valerosa niña está bien —giró su cabeza hacia su amigo—. El amor es mucho mejor que el duelo, ¿no te parece, Emilio? Es más emocionante.

—Eso creo… —asintió, aún perplejo con lo que había pasado.

A todo eso y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuanta, escondidos entre las débiles penumbras del bosque, se encontraban los emocionados Jo, Laurie, Meg, John Moore y Sandra, quien era la joven que los había alertado sobre aquel duelo clandestino.

También llegaron a la escena Anthony y John Brooke, quien había ido a buscarlo para ponerlo sobre aviso, quedando tan estupefactos como los demás, pero sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

XOX

Tres días después, todos los habitantes de la pensión se encontraban muy atareados con los preparativos de la celebración de Nochebuena. Los sinsabores pasados habían quedado atrás: afortunadamente para Beth y los suyos, sólo había sufrido un pequeño raspón en el hombro al ser alcanzada por la bala de Mario, pero, gracias a ello, el proyectil se había desviado de su trayectoria, evitando que impactara en el pecho Jeremy. Tras semejante muestra de valor en el nombre del amor, Mario Mazzini decidió que no habría más duelos, pues no quería que su joven heroína volviera a sufrir por culpa suya al intentar lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Sandra también se sentía muy aliviada, por fin se había opuesto a las locuras de Mario y había actuado correctamente al avisar a Jo sobre el duelo entre él y Jeremy. Por fin volvía a ser dueña de ella misma sin tener que dejarse llevar por un amor irracional y no correspondido. ¡Era libre al fin!

Pasado el susto inicial, todo el mundo podía entregarse al regocijo de contemplar a la hermosa pareja que formaban Beth y Jeremy, quienes pasaban los días entre románticos paseos en el jardín o demostrando su gran talento en el piano… Claro que Jo no estaba del todo feliz con aquella situación, aunque deseaba lo mejor para su hermana, se sentía traicionada. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes con su querida Beth.

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Jo? —le preguntó un sonriente Laurie, de pie al lado de la pequeña escalera en donde estaba trepada Jo, quien estaba colgando algunas guirnaldas navideñas en la pared.

—¡Oh, Laurie! No te eberaba tan ponto —volvió la cabeza hacia él, con la boca llena de clavos.

El joven universitario tuvo que reprimir una sonrisita al ver aquella escena tan cómica.

—La verdad es que podría haberme quedado con mis amigos y recibir la Nochebuena en la universidad, Jo, pero creí que una damisela en problemas y con clavos en la boca podría necesitar la ayuda de su príncipe para colgar los adornos navideños.

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¡No te bules y ayúdame de una buena vez!

Molesta, quiso "despeinarlo" con la guirnalda que tenía en la mano, pero fue una mala maniobra que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, justo a los brazos del felicísimo Laurie.

—¿Lo notáis, mi hermosa doncella? ¡Vuestro caballero de dorada armadura le ha salvado de una caída vergonzosa! —se burló.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! ¡Deja ya de mofarte de mí y bájame de una buena vez, Laurie Laurence! —se quejó, ya sin clavos en la boca, habiendo quedado todos desparramados por la alfombra.

—Como ordene, mi bella dama —dejándola bien paradita delante de la pequeña escalera, con los brazos en jarra, molesta por la embarazosa escena que había tenido que "sufrir" su orgullo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

—¡Claro! ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Podrías empezar por pasarme los clavos que me hiciste caer —malhumorada, recogió el martillo de un manotazo y subió por la escalerilla hasta que quedó nuevamente en su cima.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que tú habías dejado caer lo clavos porque quisiste darme un sopapo —dijo Laurie, alcanzándole uno de los clavos.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —se lo arrebató de las manos y comenzó a clavar furiosamente la guirnalda en la pared.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Laurie decidiera incursionar por terrenos muy peligrosos para su integridad física.

—Oye, Jo.

—Qué.

—Bueno… —dudó unos segundos antes de seguir—. ¿Sigues enojada con lo de Beth y Jeremy?

Jo bufó fastidiada y golpeó el clavo con gran furia, dejándolo bien sujeto a la pared. Acto seguido, bajó rápidamente de la escalerita, la colocó en otro lado y volvió a subir sobre ella.

—Dame otro clavo —le exigió de mala manera.

Laurie obedeció en silencio, preguntándose si era seguro seguir preguntando sobre aquellos dos tortolitos sin que caiga sobre él toda la furia de un volcán en erupción.

Siguieron así hasta que Jo fue la quien rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

—Ese desgraciado me quitó a mi Beth, pero… —dejó de golpear con el martillo y miró detenidamente hacia el clavo que estaba sosteniendo contra la pared—… no creo que haiga otro hombre en el mundo capaz de amar a mi hermana de la manera que él lo hace.

Volvió a su labor y Laurie sonrió. A pesar de su furia y frustración, Jo parecía que por fin había aceptado a Jeremy como compañero de vida para su querida Beth. Claro que le costaba aceptarlo, ella era muy celosa de su familia, pero al ver cómo se amaban ambos pianistas, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Beth era enteramente feliz, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Luego de que ambos terminaran de colgar los adornos navideños, se sentaron a tomar el té acompañados por Meg, John Brooke, Sally, John Moore y la señora Kirke.

—¿Qué haremos, Jo? —preguntó la mayor de los March, luego de tomar un poco de té.

—Qué haremos de qué, Meg —tomó varias galletas y se las comió de un bocado para la diversión de Laurie, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella en el silloncito grande.

—Ya sabes, sobre Beth y Jeremy… ¿Qué crees? ¿Deberíamos decírselo a mamá y a papá?

—Yo creo que deberíamos decírselo —intervino el sonriente Laurie, tomando un bizcocho.

—¿Y quién te preguntó a ti, Laurie Laurence? —se quejó Jo, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¡Jo! —Meg la amonestó de inmediato—. ¿Pero qué modales son esos?

—Modales de hermana celosa —aclaró el incorregible Laurie, sin un ápice de temor por la represalia de la irascible escritora.

—¡Uy! ¡Laurie! —la chica se le abalanzó con los puños en alto dispuesta a darle su merecido, pero el acusado saltó como una langosta del sillón, librándose por un pelo, pero enseguida ella se levantó y comenzó a perseguirlo dando vueltas alrededor del mueble como si fueran un par de chiquillos.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo madurarán? —avergonzada, Meg se llevó la mano al rostro.

—A veces creo que nunca madurarán —declaró el ex tutor de Laurie, sin poder evitar el mismo sentimiento que su prometida.

Sally y el otro John tuvieron que sonreír detrás de sus tazas, temiendo que Jo los viera y se las tomara con ellos.

—Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de terminar con los preparativos para esta noche y preparar a las niñas —la señora Kirke se retiró rápidamente de allí para no tener que verse obligada a reírse a carcajadas al presenciar el infantil comportamiento de sus jóvenes inquilinos.

Media hora después, sólo quedaban en la salita Jo y Laurie, quienes ya se estaban disponiendo a alzar la bandeja del juego de té y llevarla a la cocina cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Yo voy! —exclamó Laurie, lanzándose hacia la entrada para recibir a la persona que había tocado a la puerta, dejando a Jo parada al lado del sillón, con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro y la bandeja en las manos.

Y mientras Laurie hablaba con el recién llegado en la escalerilla de la entrada, Jo fue y volvió rápidamente de la cocina, dejando el lavado de las tazas para después, y se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón, cruzándose de brazos y observando con sumo interés a su amigo mientras éste se despedía del visitante.

El radiante universitario cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ella, mostrándole un papel.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Jo, acercándosele.

Laurie sonrió ampliamente.

—Es un telegrama.

XOX

Esa misma noche, ya todo estaba preparado para celebrar la Nochebuena en la pensión de los Kirke: el árbol de Navidad era una preciosura al igual que los adornos colgados en las paredes y los centros de mesa, la cena estaba lista y servida en el comedor y el piano bien afinado para cantar los villancicos.

Los pensionistas comenzaron a bajar uno por uno hacia el comedor para ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Todos los miembros de la familia de los Kirke, Jo, Laurie, John Moore, Meg, John Brooke, Sally, Amy y Tom ya ocupaban sus puestos, todos vestidos para la ocasión, sólo faltaba la recién formada pareja de pianistas… y no se hicieron de esperar.

Cuando la joven pareja bajó las escaleras. Jeremy vestía un traje gris oscuro de buen corte, uno que su madre le había confeccionado para que asistiera a la Institución de Artes Musicales de Londres, sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en la nuca con una cinta negra y sus ojos celestes brillaban de emoción detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos; Beth tenía puesto un hermoso pero sencillo vestido azul oscuro, sus cabellos castaños estaban primorosamente peinados en trenzas y adornados con florecillas blancas. Con el brazo debajo del de Jeremy, llevaba a Milkian en el otro, quien ronroneaba de gusto adornada con un lazo rojo en su cuello.

Ambos bajaron cuidadosamente por las escaleras, pues Jeremy aún debía cuidar de su tobillo recién recuperado. Beth mantenía la cabeza gacha, sonrojada hasta la coronilla, pero su sonrisa era adorable, llena de amor, y la presencia de su amado le daba el valor de enfrentar sus más arraigados temores. Él, en cambio, permanecía altivo, como siempre, pero su otrora triste semblante estaba resplandeciente, adornado con una tenue sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad; de tanto en tanto miraba a su amada y no cabía en sí de gozo al verla tan hermosa y sencilla a la vez, como una margarita del campo.

—¡Oh! ¡Ellos se ven tan bien juntos! ¡Parecen la pareja perfecta! —festejó la romántica Amy, juntando ambas manos con gran emoción mientras Tom ponía cara de asco, pues el amor aún le parecía algo aborrecible y propio de los sentimientos femeninos.

Emocionada y sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven pareja que se acercaba a la mesa, Meg apretó la mano de su John que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—¡Qué felicidad! ¡Mi hermanita se ve tan radiante que siento deseos de llorar de alegría!

Al llegar a la mesa, Jeremy corrió galantemente la silla para Beth y luego se sentó a su lado, quedando ambos entre Meg y Jo. De tanto en tanto, la escritora le lanzaba furiosas miradas al pianista, divirtiendo horrores a Laurie.

De pronto, mientras Beth conversaba con Meg, Jeremy se volvió hacia Jo y Laurie, sobresaltándolos.

—¿Saben? nunca les agradecí por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

—De nada, Jeremy —Laurie le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Ya somos verdaderos amigos, entonces?

El joven pianista sonrió.

—Sí. Ya estoy cansado de pensar siempre en mí y lamentar mis desgracias en vez de enfrentarlas; he sido un tonto egoísta y he tratado muy mal a la gente sin permitir que nadie se acerque a mí. Gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad incondicional a pesar de haberte tratado tan fríamente todo este tiempo, Laurie —extendió la mano hacia él.

—De nada, compañero, para eso están los amigos, ¡ja, ja, ja! —tomó la mano con la efusividad que lo caracterizaba, lleno de felicidad al saber que por fin Jeremy confiaba en él como amigo.

—¿Me perdonará algún día el haberle arrebatado a su hermana, Miss Jo? —la miró inquisitivamente, esperando una reprimenda, pues hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de la antipatía que ella le profesaba a causa de Beth.

—Llámame sólo Jo, Jeremy, y mejor preocúpate por hacer feliz a mi Beth siendo feliz tú también —dijo esta, mirando hacia el frente, intentado reprimir su enojo, pues sabía que estaba actuando egoístamente al mezquinar la felicidad de su querida hermanita y la de él.

Jeremy sonrió otra vez, era más de lo que podía pedir a Jo, pero, para la sorpresa de Beth, sus hermanas y Laurie, pronto la sobra de la tristeza volvió a aparecer en su pálido semblante.

—Sí, soy feliz, sí… —dijo—, pero aún siento un vacío enorme en mi corazón…

—Jeremy… —murmuró Beth, preocupada.

Laurie miró hacia el reloj y sonrió al ver que ya iban a dar las 10 de la noche, poniéndose finalmente de pie.

—Bueno, damas y caballeros, creo que llegó la hora de los regalos.

Los que escucharon aquella sentencia se le quedaron mirando muy extrañados al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que alguien llamaba. Minutos después y cuando ya casi todos olvidaron momentáneamente el asunto, concentrándose en sus propias conversaciones, Laurie volvió con los regalos.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Han llegado los regalos para el mejor pianista del mundo! —exclamó a espaldas de sus vecinas y amigos, y dejando a Jeremy petrificado de la impresión, sin el valor para atreverse a mirar.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Meg se volvió y se levantó de la mesa, llevándose la mano al corazón.

—¡No puede ser…! —exclamó la señora Kirke, quien encabezaba la mesa—… ¡ellas son…!

El tembloroso Jeremy agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños sobre los pantalones, arrugándolos. Estaba tan emocionado que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sospechando ya de lo qué se trataban los regalos, pero, aún así, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para enfrentar a aquellas personas luego de lo que les había hecho.

De pronto, una delgada y pálida mano se apoyó en su trémulo hombro, estremeciéndolo desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

—¿Es que no vas a saludar a tu mamá, mi querido hijo? —sonó una voz familiar, dulce y cariñosa, una que no había escuchado hacía meses aunque le parecieran años, siglos...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con fuerza de los ojos de Jeremy hasta que por fin se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y se tropezó con la silla, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, aferrándose desesperadamente a la falda de su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Perdóname! —lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¡Oh, hijito! —se arrodilló también, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, también llorando, pero de felicidad—. ¡No tienes nada porqué pedir perdón! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, querido mío!

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamita!

Jeremy ya no pudo decir nada más, se sentía el muchacho más feliz del mundo al volver a ver a su madre una vez más, aunque fuera la última. La tortura de haber estado separado de ella, había terminado al fin, liberándolo de todo sufrimiento.

Beth también lloraba de alegría, abrazada a una también llorosa Jo, quien ya estaba enterada de aquella visita gracias al telegrama que habían mandado desde el puerto. Las hermanas de Jeremy y su abuela también lloraban, dando gracias a Dios por haberlo encontrado sano y salvo luego de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él.

La señora Kirke sonrió satisfecha, aquella Navidad iba a ser inolvidable.

_¡Wow! ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Ese Laurie, siempre dando esa clase de sorpresas… como aquella vez con mi papá cuando regresó de Washington, ¿lo recuerdan? ¡Fui muy feliz, tanto como Jeremy!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Oh! ¡Por fin las cosas comienzan a pintar bien en esta historia para Jeremy! Sólo falta que Beth se entere de la enfermedad que lo aqueja… : ( En cuanto a Anthony, Mario y Sandra, pronto sabremos más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo ^_^**

_**Oryxyro: Holis! XD y tuviste razón nomás con lo del duelo, pero falta que las cosas se arreglen del todo entre Mario y los demás en la fiesta de la noche de Año Nuevo XD ¡Ahí se decidirán muchas cosas! ¡Ah! Cutting dejó un reviews importante en el capítulo anterior, deberías leerlo. **_

_**CuttingEdge19: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia ^_^ Bueno, como verás, las cosas no pasó a mayores (afortunadamente), sino que muchos salieron beneficiados XD En cuanto a leer la historia de nuevo, pues menos más que lo hiciste, debes estar más anoticiada que yo porque no la volvía a leer (problemas de la vista), así que seguro que cometeré errores con la trama XD Espero que tus situaciones personales ya hayan mejorado ^_^ Qué mal lo de Fanfiction porque a mí me encanta escribir de todo y eso me perjudica en cierta manera…**_

**Bueno, espero que las cosas no cambien para mal en Fanfiction, detesto las cortadas de libertad de expresión : ( La gente se pone paranoica con eso. Mi ley es: "Si no te gusta, no lo veas, pero si a otros les gusta, déjalos que vean", y listo el pollo, sí señor, nada de andar prohibiendo cosas (siempre cuando no sean perjudiciales a terceros, claro).**

**Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir…**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	37. La decisión de Beth

**Capítulo 37: La decisión de Beth**

_¡No se imaginan lo bien que la pasamos la noche de Nochebuena! Cenamos cosas ricas, bailamos, cantamos villancicos… ¡Meg y el señor Brooke se pararon debajo del muérdago y se besaron! Fue tan romántico… También el muy pícaro de Laurie quiso llevarse a Jo con engaños bajo el muérdago, pero ella se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras de allí ¡Fue tan divertido! Pero bueno, lo mejor de todo es que Jeremy volvió a reunirse con su familia, ¡y me parece que tanto su mamá como su abuela se dieron cuenta de lo que sienten él y mi hermana Beth! ¿La aceptarán como nuera? ¡Ya lo veremos!_

—¿Estás nerviosa, mi querida Beth? —le preguntó Jeremy, mirándola inquiridoramente mientras se dirigían en coche hacia al lujoso hotel en donde estaba alojada su familia.

—U-un poco… —le contestó con un hilo de voz. La pobre Beth estaba pálida como un fantasma, temblaba como una hoja al viento y sus manos estaban cerradas como garras sobre su falda, estrujándolas sin cesar.

Jeremy sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿no crees que enfrentarte a mi madre y a mi abuela es menos arriesgado para tu salud que interponerte entre dos duelistas tontos y orgullosos? —Le colocó suavemente la mano sobre la de ella, tratando de tranquilizarla con una suave presión—. Además, no debes preocuparte tanto, mi familia es muy amable y, lo más importante de todo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

La joven March se volvió hacia él, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos castaños brillaron llenos de ilusión.

—Gracias, Jeremy.

Varios minutos después, el coche llegó al lugar de destino y la joven pareja descendió e ingresó al edificio.

Entretanto, en el primer piso del hotel, tanto la madre como la abuela de Jeremy se disponían a esperar a la joven pareja en la elegante sala del departamento que habían alquilado por tan sólo diez días.

—Es la jovencita que interpretó magníficamente el piano con Jemmy en Nochebuena, ¿lo recuerdas, madre? —le preguntó mientras acomodaba los almohadones de terciopelo rojo del refinado y comodísimo sofá para que su suegra se sintiera confortable en él.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, querida ¿me crees una vieja senil? —se sentó lentamente sobre la comodidad del sofá, dejando su elegante bastón a un lado.

—No, madre, pero ¿qué le pareció la niña? —inquirió amablemente, quedándose de pie a su lado.

—Pues a mí me pareció una personita encantadora y tan buena como un ángel, abuelita —opinó Fanny, quien en ese momento entraba a la sala con la bandeja del té y la dejaba sobre la fina mesita ratona de madera tallada.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, hijita —le aclaró, mirándola se soslayo mientras tomaba una taza de porcelana china llena de té entre sus manos.

—Te darás cuenta de que tengo toda la razón cuando hables con ella, abuela —tomó una galleta de chocolate y se sentó en uno de los sillones pequeños.

—No seas respondona, Fanny, es de mala educación —la amonestó su madre, siempre con voz calma.

Lady Lidia sonrió.

—Esta niña tiene el carácter de mi difunto hijo. Te será muy difícil conseguir marido, hija.

—Bueno, pues si un hombre no respeta mi forma de pensar, no es el indicado para ser mi marido —respondió tan fresca como una lechuga, haciendo que su abuela y su madre fruncieran el entrecejo.

—Está muy bien eso, querida, pero procura de que también sepa escucharte y entenderte —le aconsejó su madre—. El que ignore tus palabras no significa que te respete o te entienda.

Fanny miró a su madre, recordando con tristeza todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar por haberse dejado llevar únicamente por el corazón cuando se enamoró perdidamente del padre de su hermana menor, desoyendo los consejos de su abuela.

—No te preocupes, mamá, sé muy bien lo que quiero, pero también sé escuchar.

—¿Lo ves, querida? Igual que su padre —la anciana sonrió triunfante, pero rápidamente su radiante semblante cambió por otro de gran preocupación—. Jeremy, en cambio, es como tú y se deja llevar fácilmente por sus sentimientos…

—¿Tienes miedo de que escoja mal a su futura esposa, madre?

—Y también de que quiera casarse con ella sin escuchar razones, como lo hiciste tú, Caroline —le reprochó muy suavemente, pero igualmente no cayó en saco roto, un pequeño chispazo de ira se encendió en los ojos celestes de la madre de Jeremy.

—Admito que me equivoqué con Dean, pero deberá usted admitir que no me equivoqué con su hijo, madre.

Lady Lidia Williams sonrió.

—Orgullosa como siempre, aún cuando admites haberte equivocado.

—Tal y como es mi hijo Jeremy, madre, así que debe tener cuidado con lo que le diga porque si él está verdaderamente enamorado de esa jovencita, no le importará nada más que casarse con ella cueste lo que le cueste.

—Eso ya lo sé, hija, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, pues te tengo a ti como referencia —alzó la mano con un además de fastidio—. He venido aquí para volver a ver a mi nieto y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, no tengo ninguna intención de desheredarlo o algo así más allá de su elección amorosa… —Su rostro se endureció, cubriéndose con las sombras de la preocupación—. Además, debes saber que hay algo más importante que todo esto, querida, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien… —embargada por el dolor y la tristeza, se llevó la mano al corazón.

Fanny abandonó la taza sobre el platillo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca tembló.

—Jeremy… —susurró el nombre de su hermano.

De repente, los gritos de alegría de la hija menor de Caroline, que se encontraba en el pasillo para esperar a su muy querido hermano mayor, las sacó de sus apesadumbrados pensamientos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Fanny! ¡Abuelita! ¡Es Jemmy! ¡Es Jemmy!

Segundos después, una de las hojas de la elegante puerta blanca se abrió, dejando entrar a la pareja con la pequeña niña tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor, dando saltitos de alegría.

Siempre impasible, Jeremy se inclinó ligeramente ante su abuela, dándole los buenos días. Rápidamente, la atemorizada Beth lo imitó.

Lady Lidia sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como un par de esmeraldas, extendiendo los brazos hacia su nieto.

—¡Ven aquí y besa a esta tonta anciana, querido mío!

Sin dudar, el chico obedeció y besó cariñosamente la mejilla de su abuela, otro tanto hizo con su madre y su hermana, terminando por alzar a la chiquilla entre sus brazos, demostrándole toda su devoción hasta con el más mínimo detalle. A Beth no le pasó por alto aquella verdadera muestra de afecto, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con ternura. Jeremy, a pesar de su aparente frialdad e indiferencia, era un muchacho que irradiaba gran calidez y verdadero cariño en su interior.

A la abuela tampoco le pasó por alto la expresión de Beth.

—Ahora, mi estimada jovencita, debemos poner las cosas en claro si lo que deseas es ser la futura esposa de mi nieto.

—¡Oh! —la asombrada chica se llevó la mano a la boca, espantada con semejante sinceridad.

—¡Abuela! —Jeremy protestó de inmediato.

—Guarda silencio, Jeremy —alzó la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven March—, sabes muy bien que no doy mi consentimiento a cualquiera, mi único fin es saber si esta jovencita es la indicada para ti.

—¿Quién más que yo sabe que ella es la más indicada para mí, abuela? —dejó a la pequeña Alice en los brazos de la preocupada Fanny—. Yo…

—¿Cómo sabes tú que será la indicada para cuidarte cuando pierdas el don de la vista, nieto mío? —le dirigió una mirada tan dura, que lo dejó congelado.

Caroline y su hija Fanny se pusieron muy pálidas, pero era Beth la que más pálida estaba, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Catatónica, se volvió hacia Jeremy en busca de respuestas, pero él simplemente bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Y bien, querida? Lo sabes ahora como nosotras lo supimos hace varias semanas atrás cuando recibimos una carta del señorito Laurence contándonoslo todo. Mi nieto perderá el don de la vista en muy poco tiempo y se quedará completamente ciego.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! ¡Hijo mío! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Hecha un mar de lágrimas y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Caroline corrió para estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar tú solo semejante desgracia sobre tus espaldas? ¿Es que no confiabas en tu madre? ¡Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudarte a sobrellevar semejante tragedia, hijo mío!

—Yo… Yo no quería preocuparte, mamá… —la abrazó también, con los ojos velados por las lágrimas—. El médico dijo que mi enfermedad es irreversible… Yo no quería preocupar a nadie, mamá, a nadie… —Su temple finalmente se quebró del todo, rompiendo a llorar amargamente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, aferrado a las faldas de su madre—… ¡Oh, mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Desde que supe que me quedaría ciego me llené de terror y amargura! ¡La sola idea de no volver a tocar el piano ni tampoco volver a verte era tan insoportable para mí que lo único que he deseado desde entonces fue morir!

—Hermanito… —Fanny se puso de pie aterrorizada, dejando a la perpleja Alice en el sillón.

—¡Oh, Jeremy…! —murmuró la horrorizada Beth, llorando silenciosamente. Ahora podía comprenderlo todo: la infinita tristeza reflejada en sus ojos era fruto de un futuro terrible que le era ya muy próximo.

La abuela dejó de observar a los dolientes y bajó la cabeza con un ademán de negación, luego, la alzó y fijó su severa atención sobre su invitada.

—¿Y bien, querida? ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

Beth se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y su boca no cesaba de temblar.

—… Yo…

—Espera, Beth —la interrumpió Jeremy, separándose de su consternada madre para acercársele.

—No tienes que responder si no quieres y no estás obligada a estar a mi lado si… si no quieres —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero logró contenerse y mantener la compostura—. Nunca quise complicar tu vida con la mía, intenté alejarme de ti pensando en el daño que te haría en el futuro cuando ya no pueda ver… Pero no pude, no pude ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ti ni ignorar tu dulce presencia y tu increíble talento para la música; y la otra mañana, cuando pasó _eso_, cometí el error de revelarte lo mucho que te amaba cuando escuché que tú sentías lo mismo por mí —Sonrió con una bella sonrisa llena de tristeza—. Si ya no deseas estar a mi lado por la enfermedad que me aqueja, lo entenderé, mi querida Beth, pues no es mi deseo arruinar tu vida obligándose a cuidar a un futuro bueno para nada durante el resto de tu vida. Con todo mi corazón deseo que tengas una vida próspera y larga al lado de algún buen hombre que sepa amarte y cuidarte como lo mereces… —Bajó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los puños, el dolor en su corazón le era ya insoportable—. Puedes marcharte, Beth, no debes preocuparte por mí porque ya estoy con mi familia y me volveré con ellos a Inglaterra.

Le volvió la espalda en un vano intento de ocultarle su dolor. Tanto su madre Caroline, su hermana Fanny y su abuela, se le quedaron mirando, pues adivinaban fácilmente el gran sufrimiento que aquejaba el corazón de Jeremy, pues él era un chico muy sentimental... Siempre lo había sido aunque intentara ocultarlo.

—¡Oh, Jeremy! —exclamó la desesperada Beth, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa.

¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me olvide de ti cuando recién me entero de tu enfermedad? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta y dejarme a un lado sin permitirme ayudarte? ¿Cómo piensas que te dejaré sólo con tu sufrimiento? —Sus delgados brazos, alrededor de la cintura del pianista, se cerraron aún más, como si temiera que, de un momento a otro, se le escaparía—. Ahora es cuando más me necesitas, Jeremy, no me pidas que te abandone porque no lo haré, así tenga que renunciar a ti como… como… como a mi futuro esposo.

Jeremy abrió los ojos cuán grandes pudo, impactado por las sinceras palabras de la niña que había robado su corazón sin siquiera quererlo.

—Beth… —susurró emocionado, con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, tomó las manitas de la jovencita con tanta rapidez que la sobresaltó—. ¡Oh, Beth!

—¡Jeremy…! —entonces, la niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por la desgracia del primer hombre al que le había entregado su corazón.

Emocionadas, Caroline y Fanny se tomaron de las manos y también comenzaron a llorar mientras la pequeña y asustada Alice se acurrucaba contra uno de los almohadones sin poder llegar a comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

Las manos de Lady Lidia se crisparon fuertemente sobre su elegante falda plateada. Apretó los dientes y sus ojos verdes brillaron con gran intensidad.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó de repente, poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la angustiada pareja—. Ya está decidido: tú, jovencita, nos acompañarás a China.

—¿Ch-China? —repitieron como embobados, palidísimos.

—¡Pero, madre! —intervino Caroline.

—No digas nada —alzó la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima a Beth—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, niña? ¿Acompañarás a mi nieto en su sufrimiento como se lo prometíste? —La escudriñó, mirándola de reojo—. Debo conocerte mejor si lo que deseas es ser su esposa.

—¿A-a China…? —murmuró la chica, soltando al pianista y bajando el semblante. Nunca en su vida había pensado hacer semejante viaje. La sola idea de separarse de sus padres de esa manera y por un tiempo inestimado, era de por sí inimaginable e imposible de llevar a cabo para ella. Pero… Jeremy la necesitaba, y ella le había prometido estar a su lado para ayudarlo, ser su soporte en los tiempos difíciles que se le presentarían en un futuro posiblemente cercano... Pero… El terror la paralizó y no pudo seguir pensando con claridad.

—¡Pero, abuela! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle algo así? ¡Miss Elizabeth March nunca viajó sola en su vida! —se quejó el muchacho, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Sola? —La mujer se volvió, fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Jeremy Williams? Miss March viajará en nuestra compañía, su futura familia política, su familia al fin. Además los médicos me dijeron que existe una medicina oriental capaz de detener tu enfermedad, evitando que avance más de lo que ha hecho durante todo este tiempo.

—¿D-detenerla? —se quedó como piedra, impresionado. Por fin, después de muchos meses de vivir en la más completa oscuridad, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior. No importaba si su vista ahora no era muy buena, lo importante ahora es que podría seguir tocando el piano aún con el don de la vista empobrecida.

—No es algo seguro, hijo, pero es lo único que nos queda si lo que queremos es evitar que pierdas la vista —su madre lo tomó de las manos y luego acarició su cabello cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. No podemos hacer nada más que esto, querido. Mientras más pronto nos marchemos de aquí, más pronto se detendrá tu enfermedad y así evitaremos que empeore.

—Y durante nuestro viaje podremos conocerte mejor, mi querida Beth —Fanny se acercó a ella, sonriéndole amistosamente mientras la tomaba cariñosamente de las manos.

—Exactamente, querida —Lady Lidia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia un pequeño y elegante escritorio que se encontraba cerca de uno de los ventanales—. Deme la dirección de su familia, señorita March, les mandaré una nota avisándoles de su partida.

—¿Eh? —Beth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de pronto, estaba a punto de irse a China, un país extraño y salvaje, como Jo siempre se lo había contado en sus historias.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado rápido para su tranquilo temperamento, ella no era como Jo, siempre dada a las aventuras, no. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que se diera semejante cambio en su vida.

—¿Y bien, niña? Estoy esperando —le exigió, sentada ya frente a la mesilla, con la pluma en la mano.

—¡Pero, abuela! ¡Déjela por lo menos pensarlo por unos días! ¡Es a su familia a la que deja! —se quejó Jeremy, caminando hacia Beth para posar las manos sobre sus esbeltos hombros—. ¡Lo que le pides es demasiado para ella! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una niña delicada y tímida?

—Si va a ser tu futura esposa, deberá convertirse en una mujer fuerte para portar con orgullo el apellido de la familia Williams, además, nieto mío, no deja a su familia, sólo conocerá a su nueva familia —Volvió el rostro hacia la nerviosa Beth—. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, no hay tiempo qué perder y usted lo sabe muy bien.

Por fin, Beth alzó la cabeza, decidida.

—Por favor, Lady Williams, debo llamar a mi madre, decírselo yo misma y pedirle consejo. Lo que me pide usted podría romperle el corazón y yo la amo muchísimo como para atreverme a lastimarla de esta manera.

Lady Lidia resopló un tanto molesta y dejó caer la pluma sobre el papel.

—Bien. Te doy una semana —Se puso de pie—. Si decides venir con nosotros, no necesitas comprarte nada porque yo me hare cargo de tus gastos, y cuando venga tu madre, dile que quiero hablar con ella.

Beth asintió muy agradecida.

Luego de que Jeremy y Beth se hubieran marchado hacia la pensión de los Kirke, Caroline se atrevió a protestar por la forma tan ruda de actuar de su suegra hacia la pobre novia de su hijo.

—No quiero que mi único nieto tenga a una debilucha a su lado —le respondió la aristocrática mujer mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio—. Tu hijo necesita una mujer fuerte para que sepa ayudarlo en los tiempos oscuros que vienen… —Dejó la mano apoyada sobre el picaporte de la puerta y bajó la cabeza, llena de angustia—… Esa niña tiene una luz muy poderosa en su interior, ¿lo notaste? Es bondadosa, sí, honrada y altruista, pero también tiene mucho miedo y yo necesito que sea fuerte, por ella y por Jeremy, y por su futuro. No quiero que él sólo sienta lástima y amor por ella, lo que quiero es que sienta orgullo, respeto y amor hacia la mujer que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida. Según su temperamento, si ella decide viajar con nosotros, demostrará su madurez, pero si no lo hace, aún no está preparada para ser una Williams.

Y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando al resto de la familia bastante desconcertada.

Finalmente, Caroline sonrió, comprendiendo que, después de todo, su suegra le había tomado gran cariño a la jovencita March.

_¿Escuché bien? ¿Nuestra querida Beth en China? ¡Pero esa vieja cabra se volvió loca! Es una verdadera bruja, ¿cómo se le ocurre separarnos así? Estoy segura de que mamá no lo permitirá, no, ni tampoco papá._

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Podrá Beth viajar a China? ¿Su reciente amor será tan fuerte como para vencer los temores de toda su vida? ¿Qué dirán sus padres cuando lo sepan? ¿Y Jo? ¡Muy pronto lo sabremos!**

**Bueno, como a casi nadie le gusta la pareja que forman Beth y Jeremy, he decidido publicar dos capítulos a la vez, para que pasen el mal trago de éste con el capítulo siguiente ^_^ A pesar de todo, debo escribir sobre ellos dos, o si no, dejarlos a la mitad sería un desatino como escritora, debo terminar con su historia sí o sí, más allá del desagrado de los lectores XD, es mi deber y mi respeto hacia mis personajes ^_^ Igualmente trataré de escribir lo menos posible sobre esta parejita, para no cansar a los fieles lectores de este fic, ¿no? ^.^**

**Según recuerdo, las pelis que he visto son El Beso del Dragón, El Efecto Mariposa, Premonición. Por supuesto, sigo leyendo Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer y el manga YuYu Hakusho. Ya terminé de ver el drama coreano El Fénix y ahora comenzaré a ver La Reina de las Esposas, otro drama coreano ^_^**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	38. Sobre Cosas del Carácter y el Deber

**Capítulo 38: Sobre Cosas del Carácter y el Deber de las Mujeres**

_Por fin mi hermana Jo decidió invitar a Anthony a nuestra celebración de año nuevo, pero parece que está muy confundida con lo que le pasó el otro día con ese malvado italiano… ¿Qué será?_

Ajena a lo que ocurría con su hermana Beth, Jo iba y venía a lo largo de la acera en donde se encontraba la editorial _New York Chronicle_. Como era ya fruto de su carácter, caminaba de manera muy poco femenina, dando grandes zancadas, tenía las manos enguantadas metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, la cabeza baja con el seño fruncido, perdida en sus pensamientos, tropezando y disculpándose con los transeúntes con los que chocaba, quienes volvían la cabeza pensando que la pobre estaba demente.

De repente, se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta y miró decididamente hacia la escalera.

—¡Pero, bueno, tonta! ¿A qué rayos le tienes miedo? —Se dijo, para darse valor— ¡Sube a verlo y díselo de una buena vez, caramba, o te quedarás aquí dando vueltas hasta muy entrada la noche!

Y aprovechando aquel arranque de valor, dejó de lado su orgullo y subió rápidamente las escaleras antes de correr el riesgo de arrepentirse.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Anthony y sus compañeros cuando la vieron entrar a la oficina del primer piso, abriendo la puerta con un solo y brusco movimiento.

—¡J-Jo! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó, soltando el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo algunas correcciones al relato que había escrito en su borrador sobre lo que ocurrido el día del enfrentamiento entre los jóvenes revolucionarios y la policía.

—¡Uh! ¡La que se va a armar! —exclamó Steven, bajando rápidamente los pies del escritorio, preocupándose por la salud de su amigo, pues estaba muy enterado del carácter furibundo de la aspirante a escritora.

De pronto, Jo se dio cuenta de cómo había entrado, así que miró a su alrededor y notó que los compañeros de Anthony la estaban observando detenidamente entre la curiosidad y el recelo.

—¡Que tengan un buen día a todos! —se inclinó tan pronto como volvió a incorporarse—. Discúlpenme si fui grosera al entrar así.

—¡Oh, no! No tienes de qué preocuparte, pequeña —le sonrió amistosamente la secretaria del jefe de la editorial, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse coquetamente a ella—. Estás buscando a Anthony, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero cómo lo sabe? —pestañeó un tanto asombrada.

Frida soltó una pequeña carcajada, tapándose la boca delicadamente mientras se tomaba la libertad de colocar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jo.

—¡Pero, querida! ¿Cómo ni iba a saberlo? ¡Anthony siempre está hablándonos de ti! ¡Nos tiene hartos!

—¿¡Cómo! —abrió los ojos como platos, con las mejillas arreboladas y la ira a flor de piel.

Antes de que aquella chispa iniciara un tremendo incendio, Anthony se puso de pie como ayudado por un resorte y salió disparado para interponerse entre su entrometida compañera de trabajo y Jo.

—¡J-Jo! ¿Qué te parece si más tarde voy a visitarte a la pensión? Creo que podré hacerme un tiempo…

—No, no, no —lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza y las manos—. Escucha, Anthony: si no tienes tiempo, no vayas, ¿bien?

Y, para la consternación y desencanto del joven periodista y de sus compañeros, ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, la abrió y se detuvo bajo el umbral, girando su cabeza hacia él.

Aún así, por lo menos, trata de hacerte algo de tiempo libre para venir a celebrar el año nuevo con nosotros, ¿eh? —le sonrió amistosamente y se despidió con la mano—¡Te esperamos a partir de las ocho de la noche en el salón de reuniones del barrio de los artistas! ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces, Anthony!

Y desapareció detrás de la puerta, dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto.

—Vaya, te felicito, mi amigo —lleno de júbilo, Steven puso bruscamente la mano sobre el hombro de Anthony, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —parpadeó, mirándolo detenidamente para luego sonreírle calmadamente—. Bueno, no es para tanto, Steven, Jo sólo me invitó a celebrar el año nuevo con ella y sus amigos.

—¿Ya lo había hecho antes? —preguntó la siempre entrometida Frida.

Anthony se quedó pensativo por algunos instantes antes de responder.

—Pues no, nunca lo hizo.

—¡Entonces, ahí está, amigo! ¡Por fin se está enamorando de ti! —el fotógrafo le palmeó fuertemente la espalda, haciéndole perder un poco la estabilidad.

—¡Oh, Vamos! —se llevó la mano a la nuca, sonrojándose ligeramente—. ¿Jo enamorada? Me parece algo difícil de imaginar, no sabes cómo es ella en verdad, es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir sentir ese sentimiento por un hombre.

Frida se encogió de hombros y se encaminó elegantemente a su escritorio.

—Entonces, a esa chiquilla le falta madurar —dijo—, pero ya verás cuando lo haga, y entonces me dirás si fue capaz de dejar su infantil orgullo a un lado para decirle "te amo" a un hombre.

El joven periodista puso los brazos en jarra y esbozó una pequeña media sonrisa.

—Es algo que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar, Frida, pero te aseguro que de nada me ayudas si eres indiscreta con Jo.

La mujer le sonrió también, pero más fresca que una lechuga.

—De nada, querido —y se sentó frente al escritorio para continuar con su trabajo interrumpido intencionalmente.

Entretanto, Jo caminaba rápidamente por la acera del parque que se encontraba cerca del diario, perdida en sus pensamientos que giraban incesantemente alrededor de un tema en especial: su primer beso.

No era que le hubiera gustado, no, en verdad le había desagradado sobremanera, sencillamente lo odiaba, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que mejor hubiera sido otro el que la besara.

Frunció el entrecejo, allí estaba la verdadera cuestión: ¿quién podría ser ese otro? A los únicos muchachos que conocía lo suficiente eran Laurie, Anthony y David.

Una especie de estremecimiento la hizo sacudir la cabeza con asco cuando el último nombre cruzó por su mente. ¡Ni loca recibiría un beso de David! Antes que él, prefería que la besara una rata.

Siguió caminado, se fijó a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó hacia la otra manzana para seguir cómodamente con sus cavilaciones.

¿Laurie? Laurie tan sólo era su amigo, un buen amigo, y no deseaba, ni por asomo, que su gran amistad se transformara en otra cosa porque sabía muy bien que ambos terminarían peleándose por pequeñeces y lo echarían todo a perder, sin dejar esperanzas para, aunque fuera, siguieran siendo amigos. No, Laurie tampoco podría ser.

¿Anthony? Anthony era un presuntuoso, sí, vanidoso también, pero en el sentido varonil de la palabra. Fueron muchas las veces en que le pareció que él estaba flirteando con ella, y como era muy arisca, siempre se las ingeniaba para "cortarle el rostro". Le molestaba muchísimo aquella clase de cosas que a la mayoría de las chicas gustaba, prefería que un hombre dejara de hacer esas tonterías y fuera más sincero con sus emociones sin necesidad de lisonjear estúpidamente.

Pero… ¿y si Anthony no se comportara de esa manera? después de todo, él era un muchacho muy maduro, inteligente y emprendedor, además de ser alto y atractivo y poseedor de una sonrisa encantadora...

—¡Cáspita! ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Qué tonta soy! —se quejó, llevándose ambas manos a sus arreboladas mejillas, espantada y avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos—. ¡Argh! ¡Ese maldito de Mario me las pagará en cuanto lo vea! ¡Sólo me hace pensar en estupideces como si fuera una tonta cabeza de chorlito!

—¿Y en qué te hago pensar, eh? —le preguntó el mencionado italiano, provocando que Jo se diera el respingo y el susto de su vida.

—¡Ah! ¿Eres un idiota o qué? —se quejó, llevándose la mano al corazón, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Un italiano —respondió frescamente, haciendo que la muchacha se enojara aún más.

—Bueno, si vas a mofarte de mí, más te vale que sigas con tu camino y me dejes en paz —y continuó con su camino, furiosa, con los puños y los dientes apretadísims. Si tan sólo fuera un chico en vez de una chica, lo pondría en su lugar al italiano.

Mario se le quedó mirando muy divertido por unos instantes antes de comenzar a seguirla, caminando muy orondo por detrás de ella.

Jo enarcó la ceja y frunció la boca, sabía que él la estaba siguiendo y eso no hacía más que ponerla más y más furiosa. Una manzana después, ya no pudo seguir tolerando por más tiempo aquella situación, se quedó plantada de repente y se volvió hecha un demonio hacia un sobresaltado Mario.

—¡No sé qué te traes entre manos, Mario Mazzini! ¡Pero más te vale que te des la media vuelta y te alejes de mí o si no te daré tal bofetón que nunca podrás olvidar!

—¡Uyuyui! ¡El volcán Jo hizo erupción! —se burló, levantando ambas manos, encolerizando aún más a la joven escritora, quien finalmente se dejó llevar y le lanzó un formidable cachetazo, dándole justo en la mejilla, haciéndole volver el rostro.

Arrepentida y avergonzada por perder los estribos de esa manera, Jo se llevó la mano hacia el pecho, cubriéndola con la otra. Sólo Amy había logrado hacerle perder la cabeza cuando ésta le había quemado adrede su novela, y Jo se había prometido a sí misma y a su madre en que dominaría su carácter iracundo. Ahora, Mario Mazzini había logrado desequilibrarla de nuevo.

Sintiéndose frustrada y aún llena de ira, Jo se dio la media vuelta y pretendió escapar corriendo de allí, pero el italiano le dijo algo que la detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te da ser tú misma, Jo?

Lentamente, la chica se dio vuelta y lo miró de reojo.

—Una mujer no debe comportarse así… —replicó de mala gana.

—¡Bah! ¡Esas cosas son tonterías! —se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa burlona—. Ideas de viejas puritanas y de hombres machistas que no soportan que sus mujeres tengan carácter.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan horrible? ¡Mis padres no son nada de eso!

—¡Ja! Te apuesto a que tus padres son buenas personas con buenos principios, ¿verdad? Así ser buena chica es fácil, ¿no te parece? Pero, dime, Jo, ¿qué pasaría si terminas casándote con un patán sin principios que sería capaz de golpearte todos los días, ¿eh? ¿Serías capaz de aguantarte golpizas por un amor enfermizo hacia él o por los principios que te enseñaron tus padres?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Nunca me pasaría algo así! ¡La gente no es tan mala!

—¡Oh, Jo, Jo! —negó con la cabeza con un gesto condescendiente, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Qué poco has vivido! Crees eso porque siempre te rodearon buenas personas, pero deberías saber que también hay espinas en tu mundo de rosas.

"¡Diablos! ¡Qué buena frase dijo este tipo! —pensó Jo—…. Deberé recordarla para utilizarla más adelante en una de mis futuras novelas…".

—Muy por el contrario de lo que crees, Mario, esas "espinas" también tienen su lado bueno y, por ende, tienen esperanza de salvación —replicó triunfante.

—¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Hasta das sermones de iglesia! —levantó las manos con las palmas hacia el cielo, burlándose de Jo, haciendo que enrojeciera hasta la coronilla.

—¡Oye, no te burles! ¡Lo que digo es verdad! ¡Todas las personas tienen su lado bueno!

—¿Eso es lo que crees, pequeña ingenua? —sonrió entre dientes. Furioso, pero ocultándolo muy bien, se agachó hacia Jo hasta casi tocar su nariz con la de ella, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

—¡¿P-pero qué haces? —se quejó, poniéndose aún más nerviosa que antes. Mario ignoró sus protestas.

—¿Sabes una cosa, chiquilla? Las espinas seguirán siendo espinas por más que las riegues con hermosas palabras de bondad. Nunca podrán transformarse en rosas si su naturaleza es perversa. Mi madre era una hermosa y compasiva rosa italiana, criada como tú con la idea de ser siempre una mujer sumisa y obediente con su esposo, más allá de todo lo que pase, con tal de mantener la familia unida —sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez era una sonrisa dolorosa—. Sí, esas malditas enseñanzas que logran aplacar el verdadero carácter de una mujer, convirtiéndolas en borregos estúpidos de ojos lastimosos, quitándoles todo su atractivo como el ser único que una vez fueron, obedeciendo la voluntad de sus esposos sin quejarse y sin decir lo que realmente piensan… Mi madre, según me contaron mis malditos abuelos, solía ser una niña de carácter fuerte, así que, temiendo que nunca encontraría un esposo, la "domesticaron" hasta que por fin se convirtió en una señorita de buenos modales, incapaz de hacerse valer como persona. Luego conoció a mi maldito padre, ése, que por más que la iglesia o mi madre intentaron cambiar con hermosas palabras de amor, bondad y redención, la golpeaba siempre que se le daba la gana, estuviera borracho o no, la maltrató hasta matarla. Sí, la mató, la mató frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada en ese momento. ¿Sabes cuántas veces le había dicho a mi madre que nos fuéramos de casa? ¿Sabes cuántas veces ella me dijo que esperáramos, que él cambiaría con el amor de Dios? Ahora mi madre está muerta y mi maldito padre ya tiene a otra mujer a quien maltrata a diario. Todos los días pienso que si mi madre no hubiera sido tan ingenua, podríamos estar juntos ahora, pobres, como siempre, pero juntos y felices… —se enderezó, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. ¿Y bien, Jo? ¿Aún crees que cualquier espina puede transformarse en una rosa? No niego que eso pueda ocurrir, pero también existen personas que jamás cambiarán y seguirán siendo unos malditos patanes por más buena voluntad que tengan las personas por cambiarlos.

—Yo… Yo no sabía eso… —Jo estaba francamente impresionada, jamás había escuchado semejante historia. Después de todo, había estado viviendo en una torre de marfil. Anthony tenía mucha razón, debía conocer mucha gente para acrecentar su experiencia y poder convertirse en una excelente escritora.

—Escucha, amiga —un sonriente Mario se pasó la mano sobre su rizada cabeza negra—, no te conté todo esto para que sintieras pena por mí, sino para que sepas que debes ser tú misma, ése es tu encanto.

—Pero ser yo misma casi le cuesta la vida a mi hermana Amy. Me enojé tanto con ella por una maldad que me hizo que no la perdoné sino hasta que casi se muere por mi culpa.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue culpa tuya, por lo que veo —sonrió con sorna.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

Mario negó con el dedo para que guardara silencio y colocó su mano sobre su esbelto hombro.

—Una cosa es la debilidad de carácter (o exaltación) y otra es negar tu verdadera esencia, Jo. ¿Sabes por qué nunca me gustó Sandra? Porque ella es capaz de negar su esencia por el amor de un hombre. Yo no creo que tú seas capaz de algo así, creo, moldearte para gustarle a un hombre. No sé si alguna vez te casarás, pero trata de no cambiar para agradarle a un hombre, debes ser mejor, pero no diferente, si algún tipo se enamora de ti, trata de que se enamore también de tu forma de ser y que no trate de cambiarte, sino de soportarte las mañas que tengas.

Jo torció el gesto un tanto disgustada.

—Eso que dijiste al final no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte.

—¡Bah! ¿Y quieres que cambie mi forma de ser sólo para agradarte, señorita huracán?

—¿Señorita huracán? —Jo puso los brazos en jarra, fingiendo que estaba enfadada, pero, unos segundos después, ambos se estaban riendo de buena gana.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, Jo? Ya está anocheciendo y los tipos como yo abundarán en las calles —le propuso, siempre con marcada ironía.

—Está bien —lo miró de reojo—. Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día, está enterrado y olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? A pesar de tu arrogancia, me pareces un tipo estupendo aunque me hagas perder la paciencia con tus burlas.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué sería de los hombres sin la lástima de las mujeres? —se mofó—. Me disculpo sinceramente por mi comportamiento del otro día, Jo, tú me gustas mucho, pero creo que soy muy nocivo para ti, así que prefiero que seamos muy buenos amigos porque creo que eres una chica de lujo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué gustas mucho de mí? —parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida con la franqueza de Mario—. ¡Vaya que eres lisonjero, ¿eh?

El italiano soltó una carcajada tan estrepitosa que hizo que varios transeúntes se voltearan para mirarlo con desaprobación, poniendo a Jo un tanto incómoda.

—Bueno, vámonos ya si quieres acompañarme —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Pero te advierto que, aunque siga tus consejos, nunca me olvidaré de las sabias enseñanzas de mi madre.

Mario esbozó una media sonrisa y, con unas cuantas trancadas, estuvo al lado de la joven March.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de entrada de la mansión de los Kirke. Antes de entrar, Jo se detuvo en la escalinata y se giró hacia Mario.

—Tengo pensado invitar a todos mis amigos del salón de lectura a un baile de año nuevo que organizaremos mis hermanas, Laurie y yo. ¿Te gustaría asistir? La haremos en el salón de reuniones del barrio de los artistas.

Mario se alzó de hombros, aparentando desinterés.

—Si ya somos amigos, iré.

—Pues claro que ya somos amigos, bobo.

—Muy bien —le hizo una despedida con la mano al estilo militar—. Nos veremos entonces, "señorita huracán".

Y se marchó silbando una tonadita alegre de su país natal, metiendo las manos en los bolcillos de los pantalones y caminando como si ninguna preocupación nublara su mente. Jo se le quedó mirando, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Podrá ser un patán —pensó—, pero no cabe duda de que es un buen tipo"

—¿Ése era Mario Mazzini? —preguntó Laurie, sobresaltándola.

La aludida se volvió y encontró a su amigo de pie en la puerta de la pensión. Se lo notaba muy molesto, otro tanto preocupado y un poquito curioso.

—¿Sabes, Laurie? —Jo estaba de muy buen humor como para ponerse a dar explicaciones o reprocharle su intrusión—. Si alguna vez llegara a casarme, espero que lo haga con un hombre que me acepte tal y como soy, con mis cosas buenas y malas y que no intente moldearme a su gusto.

Dicho esto, se metió a la casa, dejando a Laurie bastante perplejo. Luego sonrió lleno de felicidad.

—Pues ten la seguridad que yo te acepto tal cual eres, Jo.

Y entró él también a la pensión, muriéndose de ganas por saber de qué estaba hablando su amiga con aquel italiano buscapleitos, pero, ya más curtido en cuanto a su relación con ella, sabía que debía ser paciente, dominar su curiosidad y esperar a que Jo se lo contara todo ella sola.

_No sé si habrá sido un consejo bueno o malo, pero parece que Mario no es un mal tipo, creo yo, y que se preocupa por Jo… No lo entiendo mucho, pero parece que, aunque le dijo que gusta de ella, no está interesado en conquistarla. ¡Qué hombre tan raro! _

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**Bueno, ahora sí que Mario y Jo hicieron las paces además de que ella por fin invitó a Anthony al baile sin ponerse a pelear con él. Pero el beso que Mario le dio a Jo no caerá en saco roto y se verán las consecuencias en la noche del baile de año nuevo XD**

**Bueno, ahora no habrán contestaciones a los mensajes, lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicar los capis y espero que les haya gustado ^_^ ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡El baile!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	39. El Baile de Año Nuevo

**Capítulo 39: El Baile de Año Nuevo**

_¡Jupie! ¡Por fin llegó el día del baile de año nuevo! ¡Mi primer baile! Hemos estado muy ocupadas preparándolo todo en el salón que alquiló Laurie para el baile, ¡estoy tan emocionada! Lo que no me esperaba era la visita de mis padres y el señor Laurence. Mis hermanas y yo estamos muy contentas por su visita, ¡pero lejos estábamos de imaginar el motivo por el que vinieron: ¡el posible viaje de Beth hacia China! _

—¡Uf! Ya falta muy poco para terminar con los preparativos —suspiró Jo, terminando de colocar una boa verde de papel a lo largo de la pared. La joven escritora estaba subida a una escalera que sostenía su hermana Meg.

—Es verdad, no veo la hora de ponerme mi vestido nuevo. Es de un color amarillo pálido precioso. ¡Me hace ver tan blanca!

—Te verás preciosa con él, Meg, siempre es así. Listo. Pongamos la última.

Meg se hizo a un lado para que Jo pudiera bajar. Ambas se disponían a mover nuevamente la escalera cuando John hizo su aparición, ofreciéndose para ayudarlas.

—¿Pudieron conseguir todo? —Jo preguntó mientras los dos novios se daban un tierno y corto beso en las mejillas.

—Absolutamente, todo, mi estimada compañera de baile —Laurie se acercó a ellos con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces podremos comer ricos bocadillos! —batió las palmas con gran entusiasmo, comer era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer.

—¡Mmm! ¡Bocadillos! ¡Lo mejor de un baile organizado por la juventud! —exclamó Robert Beresford, terminando de colocar las velas en los candelabros de pie.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando se tiene un hambre monstruosa luego de limpiar el piso de un salón de convenientes proporciones para un baile —adjuntó Isaías Kent, quien estaba finalizando dicha limpieza junto con su amigo chino, Wong Fei Long, con la ayuda de dos trapeadores, sacándoles un brillo envidiable a las viejas baldosas.

—¡Wow! ¡Hicieron un muy buen trabajo con el piso! —los felicitó Sandra, mirando hacia ellos mientras colocaba un sencillo mantel sobre una de las pocas mesas que estaban colocadas alrededor del salón.

La silenciosa Michelle Jackson sonrió también, ubicando un hermoso centro de mesa hecho con flores de papel multicolores. Amy y Tom habían pasado todo un día armando aquellos adornos con la ayuda de Beth y Jeremy. Sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con los de Sally Moffat, quien la estaba ayudado amablemente a adornar las mesas y las dos sonrieron amigablemente. Ambas chicas, al tener el mismo carácter tranquilo, habían congeniado de inmediato.

—¿Betty no apareció? —quiso saber Sandra.

—Ni tampoco ese engreído de Mario —contestó Jo, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de gran decepción y molestia—. Si no se molestaron en ayudarnos con los preparativos, no deberían molestarse por asistir al baile.

—Vamos, Jo, no seas tan rígida —le pidió Laurie—, si por eso fuera, Anthony tampoco tendría derecho a venir —sonrió con maliciosa picardía.

—¡Bah! Eso es diferente, Anthony tiene que trabajar, y dudo mucho que tanto Mario como Batty trabajen siquiera en algo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Jo! ¿Quién te entiende? Un día estás de lo más amigable con alguien y al otro día lo detestas —replicó mientras subía con una boa roja por la escalera sostenida por su ex tutor.

—Creo que Jo tiene el defecto de buscar la perfección en las personas —opinó Meg, ayudando a Sandra con la última mesa.

—Mentira. Yo no soy así —se quejó, tomando bruscamente una de las bandejas de sándwiches que Tom, el simpático amigo pelirrojo del salón de música de Laurie, traía junto al resto de la alegre pandilla.

Él y el resto de sus amigos, intercambiaron sus brillantes miradas llenas de picardía e interés, ¡por fin conocían a la chica que le quitaba el sueño a su amigo Laurie!

"Ummm… Comienzo a creer que Jo es tan prejuiciosa como Lizzy Bennet* —pensó Laurie con amargura, observándola de reojo mientras el objeto de su decepción colocaba la bandeja en la mesa de los bocadillos. Los recién llegados la imitaron... con demasiada galantería.

Con los estribos perdidos pero tratando de contenerse, Jo se limitó a asesinarlos fríamente con la mirada. Antes de que ella se pusiera en verdad espinosa, Laurie fue al rescate de sus imprudentes amigos y los apartó de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el desastre.

—Bueno, Jo, creo que llegó la hora de irnos a casa y prepararnos para el baile —dijo Meg.

—¿Estás segura? —puso los brazos en jarra y miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cosa más qué hacer.

—Meg tiene razón, Jo; tú y las demás chicas deberían irse ya antes de que se les haga tarde —le aconsejó John, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, sonriéndole amablemente—. Sé que a ustedes les toma tiempo ponerse más bonitas de lo que son cuando se trata de bailes y no quiero que tengan ningún contratiempo.

La aludida frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Bah! John Brooke, qué zalamero resultaste ser, ahora sé cómo lograste conquistar a mi hermana.

—¡Oh, Jo! ¡No digas eso! —sonrojada, Meg se llevó las manos a las mejillas, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de buena gana y, al final, Jo cedió y tanto ella como todas las mujeres se volvieron a sus casas para prepararse y ponerse bonitas.

—Bueno, amigo, tu Jo no será la gran belleza, pero tiene una personalidad "apabullante" —se burló el pícaro de Tom.

Laurie le lanzó una mirada de puñal, pero Dany intervino con su acostumbrado sentido común:

—Creo que quien se case con ella no se aburrirá jamás, ¿no crees, Laurie?. Eso es mucho más importante que cualquier belleza física.

—Bueno… pienso lo mismo pero… —volvió su apesadumbrado rostro hacia la puerta por donde habían salido las chicas— a veces Jo tiene un carácter terrible y no sé si podré soportarla sin perder la cabeza…

—Laurie… —murmuró John, preocupado.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin decir nada hasta que James rompió el silencio, apuntando despreocupadamente hacia la mesa de los bocadillos.

—Albert se está comiendo los flanes…

Soltando algunas maldiciones, el grupo de jóvenes corrió hacia el glotón y lo alejaron inmediatamente de la deliciosa mesa antes de que acabara con todo lo que había en ella. ¡Con lo que se enfadarían las chicas si no quedaba nada de los bocadillos!

Y mientras que ellos evitaban aquel desastre culinario, todas las muchachas comenzaron con la ardua tarea de "ponerse bonitas" en cuanto llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Sandra y Michelle se fueron al hotel en donde se hospedaba Sally para probarse varios vestidos que ella estaba dispuesta a obsequiarles, y claro, Jo y Meg regresaron a la pensión de los Kirke para ayudar a sus hermanas menores con sus preparativos para su primer baile. Las cuatro chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la perspectiva de pasar solas su primer festejo de año nuevo preparado por ellas mismas. Los hermosos y elegantes vestidos de ensueño que tía March les había obsequiado les venía como anillo al dedo para esa ocasión. Como era de esperarse, Jo se encargó de Beth y Meg de Amy, logrando que ambas quedaran echas unas verdaderas bellezas. Luego, las mayores se dedicaron a su propio acicalamiento y pronto ellas también estuvieron listas.

Eran ya cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando las cuatro jóvenes salieron de las habitaciones que alquilaban y se toparon con los ya listos Laurie, Jeremy, John, el John de color y el pequeño e inquieto Tom, quien no paraba de moverse y desarreglarse la ropa, pues le parecía muy incómodo y hasta vergonzoso vestirse tan elegantemente.

Los muchachos las habían estaban esperando hacía como media hora y, sin que ninguno de ellos llegara a decirlo, concluyeron conjuntamente que la espera había valido la pena. ¡Las chicas estaban preciosas!

—Sus carruajes las esperan, mis hermosas princesas —les dijo Laurie, inclinándose galantemente, provocando una risita reprimida en las avergonzadas muchachas… Bueno, casi todas, pues a Jo, como siempre, aquello le había parecido una estupidez y bajó las escaleras muy malhumorada sin decirle una sola palabra al consternado joven.

—Beth, yo… te traje una flor —Jeremy extendió una hermosa rosa blanca hacia la sonrojada chica, quien la tomó delicadamente entre las manos—. Yo tengo una también, me la pondré en la solapa del saco.

—Entonces yo me la prenderé en el pecho —le replicó con un hilo de voz, colocándosela en el vestido de seda anaranjado pálido y tul blanco.

Con las mejillas arreboladas, su novio hizo lo propio.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué romántico! —suspiró Meg, llena de ternura, entonces, John la tomó suavemente de la mano.

—Lamento no haberte dado nada en esta noche tan especial, Meg.

—¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes por eso, John! —colocó su mano en la mejilla de su novio y le sonrió dulcemente—. Este momento debe ser más especial para ella que para mí —volteó a ver otra vez a la parejita de pianistas—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que Beth haya encontrado el amor en un muchacho tan atento y educado como Jeremy!

Laurie nada dijo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse envidioso por el amor que se profesaban los flamantes novios. ¡Ojala Jo fuera más accesible en sus sentimientos!

—Qué bien te ves, Tom. ¿Qué tal me veo yo, eh? ¿Te parezco una princesa? —le preguntó Amy con su acostumbrada vanidad como hacía cada vez que estrenaba un vestido nuevo.

El molesto niño la miró de arriba abajo con la boca fruncida y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su amiga vestía un bellísimo vestido de seda verde manzana con volados verde oscuro y sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos con una guirnalda de margaritas.

—¡Bah! ¡Pareces un perrito faldero!

Apenas terminó de hablar, recibió un formidable chicotazo en la cabeza de parte de su hermano mayor.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? —se quejó, sobándose el chichón y mirándolo de reojo.

—Porque no fuiste un caballero con la pequeña Amy —replicó con tono enfadado—. Discúlpate con Amy, Tom, o te regresarás a casa con mamá mañana mismo.

El chico, avergonzado y cabizbajo, dudó varios segundos antes de hacerlo.

—… Perdón…, Amy.

Como respuesta, la niña hizo un puchero y sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No me importan tus disculpas! ¡Te odio! ¡Buuuuaaaaaah! —y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, llorando.

—¡Amy! ¡Ven aquí! —Meg la llamó, pero su hermana no obedeció y salió a la calle para reunirse con Jo.

—Bien hecho, Tom —John suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando acusadoramente a su hermano menor—. Espero que arregles esto en el baile siendo cortes con Amy e invitándola a bailar todo el tiempo en que permanezcan en el baile, ¿entendido?.

—… Está bien —replicó de mala gana.

Minutos después, Laurie, Jo, Jeremy y Beth subieron a uno de los coches mientras que Meg, John, Amy y Tom abordaron el otro con John Moore como su cochero. No pudieron persuadirlo de que no lo hiciera, pero el diligente muchacho negro siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quienes lo habían ayudado a escapar del ejército confederado.

Eran ya las ocho en punto de la noche cuando todos llegaron al salón, Sandra, Michelle y Sally ya estaban allí para recibirlos. Como Jo se había puesto de mal humor por el piropo de Laurie, se fue a un rincón y se cruzó de brazos con la esperanza de que, cuando comenzara la música, se le pasara el enojo. Pero, para su mala fortuna, fue Jeremy el que comenzó a tocar el piano y, aunque lo hacía majestuosamente, el sólo hecho de ver a Beth parada a su lado, observándolo con una mirada llena de infinito amor, no hizo más que ponerla de negrísimo humor, muriéndose de celos.

Veinte minutos después, llegaron Albert, Tom, Dany y James, el grupito de amigos de Laurie que muy pronto alegraron el lugar trayendo sus propios instrumentos de música e interpretando variados temas que gustaba a la juventud en esos días.

A las ocho y media, llegaron Robert y Betty, con los brazos entrelazados no hicieron más que confirmar de una vez su noviazgo ante los miembros de su grupo de lectura.

Pasados cinco minutos, Isaías y Fei Long hicieron acto de presencia con su habitual simpatía y humildad.

Ahora sólo faltaban Anthony y Mario para que el alegre grupo de parranderos estuviera completo para festejar la llegada del año nuevo. Al primero, seguro que lo detenía el trabajo; al segundo, nada, sólo su propia importancia.

En eso, afuera, a metros de la puerta principal del salón, Anthony se detuvo, pensando por enésima vez si hacía lo correcto con asistir al baile. Jo lo había invitado, sí, pero desde que había escuchado aquellas hirientes palabras de su parte, temía volver a escucharlas de nuevo, pero esta vez, cara a cara, y sabía muy bien que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Suspiró quedamente. Era una estupidez sentir miedo por eso, pero le asustaba horrores volver a sentir nuevamente el dolor que había sufrido su corazón. Tal vez Jo no lo sabía, pero ella era muy buena hiriendo a la gente con sus palabras irreflexivas.

Finalmente sonrió y se quitó el bombín, pasándose nerviosamente la mano enguantada sobre sus cabellos castaños.

—Creo que estoy exagerando un poco… Ella apenas tiene dieciocho años y es de esas chicas cuyas mentes maduran más rápido que sus corazones. Debo seguir esperando y ser paciente, sé que ella lo vale, estoy seguro.

—De eso no tengo duda, señor periodista.

Sorprendido, Anthony se volvió y se encontró frente a frente con el mismísimo Mario Mazzini, sonriéndole sarcásticamente, sus ojos azabaches brillaban con la perspectiva de una pelea de ingenio.

—Es de mala educación escuchar los soliloquios ajenos, señor Mazzini —le dijo con tono molesto.

—Cualquiera puede escuchar un soliloquio sin quererlo mientras que el autor de dicho soliloquio se queda en plena calle a riesgo de ser escuchado por cualquiera.

El joven periodista enarcó la ceja.

—Si no fuera usted un revolucionario insensato, señor Mazzini, estoy seguro de que me gustaría mantener una interesante conversación con usted.

—Si no fuera usted un periodista farsante, señor Boone, estoy seguro de que nos enfrascaríamos en conversaciones interesantísimas.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, aún así, era más que evidente la intensa antipatía y tirantez que sentían entre los dos.

—¡Anthony! ¡Mario! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no entran al salón? —Laurie los había visto desde la puerta cuando se acercó a ver si alguno de ellos dos aparecían, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlos afuera, conversando.

—Señor Laurence, hace como dos semanas que no nos veíamos —lo saludó el periodista, extendiendo la mano hacia Laurie, quien la tomó sin dudar.

—Supongo que ambos hemos estado muy ocupados.

—Pensando en la misma joven, me imagino —intervino el italiano, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Laurie volteó hacia él, muy molesto.

—Me refiero a Jo, ¿a quién más, si no? —replicó frescamente.

Laurie frunció el entrecejo y Anthony se le quedó mirando en silencio.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado una tregua, señor Mazzini, ¿o acaso lo ha olvidado? —se quejó el primero.

—¿Decir la verdad es romper nuestra tregua, señor Laurence? —replicó—. La verdad para nosotros, es la presencia de cierta escritora en este baile, una joven temperamental cuyo nombre masculinizado conocemos muy bien y que nos ha cautivado desde el primer día en que la conocimos y que nos ha rechazado una y otra vez nuestros sutiles avances hacia ella.

—No me gusta como lo dice —rebatió Laurie, ofendido.

—A mí tampoco me gustó, pero es la verdad —asintió Anthony.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Anthony!

El aludido sonrió.

—Sin quererlo, Jo nos ha cautivado con su forma de ser, pero también esa misma forma de ser la que nos está lastimando, ¿o me equivoco? Esperar a que su corazón madure y que finalmente ponga fin a nuestro sufrimiento, nos está cansando demasiado.

El joven Laurence lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Así te sientes, Anthony? … No suenas como aquella vez que nos citamos en el café.

Anthony se alzó de hombros.

—Tal vez necesito unas vacaciones. No he tomado ninguna desde que comencé a trabajar como periodista en New Cord. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que nuestra buena Jo es capaz de agotar a cualquiera con su temperamento.

—Te tomo la palabra —confirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

—… Creo que, esta noche será mi última oportunidad —continuó Anthony en voz baja, borrándole la sonrisa a Laurie, no sólo por lo que había dicho, sino por la gran tristeza reflejada en su voz.

—… Anthony, tú… ¿Estás bien?

El aludido alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando largamente para luego romper en carcajadas, sobresaltando al muchacho.

—¡Mi pobre Laurie! Sí que eres ingenuo, ¿eh? —Lo palmeó en la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia el salón—. Vamos adentro de una vez, ¿quieres? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

El joven Laurence se giró furioso hacia él, colorado como un tomate porque había caído como un chorlito en la broma de aquel astuto periodista.

—Ja, ja, ja… Qué gracioso —metió las manos a los bolsillos y lo siguió de mala gana.

Mario se quedó solo en la vereda, observando en silencio cómo sus dos rivales más fuertes ingresaban al edificio.

Sonrió. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas sobre sus ojos negros.

—Es verdad; Laurie es muy ingenuo —y entró él también al salón, de donde podía escucharse las risas de los festejantes acompañados por la buena música y el calor de la amistad.

_Sinceranente no entiendo a los hombres, y menos cuando hablan de mujeres… ¿Ustedes sí? Tom fue muy malo conmigo y yo no le hice nada a él; ese italiano malvado dijo que no iba a intentar nada con mi hermana, pero ahora no estoy segura si será así; y ese Anthony es el más raro de todos, en un momento está triste y al otro feliz… Y luego dicen que nosotras somos las complicadas._

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

_***Lizzy Bennet, es la protagonista de la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio, escrita por Jane Austen en 1813, cuya forma de ver a las personas es muy parecida a la de Jo.**_

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué pasará en el baile? Ya lo veremos ^_^ Muy pronto Jo comprenderá que debe aprender a contener su carácter si no quiere seguir hiriendo a los demás con sus mordaces palabras, y esa lección la guiará hacia el hombre con el que compartirá toda su vida O.O**

**ChockOo ZaMbRaNo: que bien que te guste la historia, no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas ^_^ y no te preocupes, regresé para terminar esta historia sí o sí.**

**Oryxyro: espero que ahora te guste más la historia ^_^ estoy haciendo lo posible para centrarme más en Jo.**

**SakuraK Li: y esperarás en vano la sangre o si no tendrás que leer mis otras historias ^_^ Esta historia no es como las otras que escribí antes. (Pero, hay que admitir que la pobre Beth salió herida… XD). En cuanto a la palabra "haya", tengo entendido que, haya viene del verbo haber y halla del verbo hallar… ¿Podrías explicarme en qué me equivoqué? Tal vez me confundí con algo ^_^ Claro que, si es parte del diálogo de Amy, el error es comprensible XD**

**¿Las películas que he visto? Pues las que recuerdo son La Reunión del Diablo, Pitch Black y Pandillas de Nueva York. El manga que estoy leyendo es Eden, aun no he terminado de leer Las Aventuras de Tom Sawyer y el manga YuYu Hakusho. ¿Algo nuevo? Pues me metí en un juego en línea llamado Corazón de Melón, está bastante interesante ^_^**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	40. La Declaración Amorosa de Anthony

**Capítulo 40: La Declaración Amorosa de Anthony**

_El baile ha comenzado, ¡mi primer baile! Todos estamos muy contentos y parece que Tom se disculpará por las cosas feas que me dijo porque lo veo ir y venir cerca mío, como si no se animaría a decirme algo… Jo sigue de mal humor y Beth y Jeremy siguen siendo la pareja más linda del baile. ¡Cuánto los envidio!_

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, el baile estaba en su apogeo, los festejantes estaban de muy buen humor y el pequeño Tom había hecho las paces con Amy ofreciéndole un flan y jugo de naranja. Anthony y Laurie rondaban alrededor de Jo sin animarse todavía con invitarla a bailar, pues suponían que, si seguía de mal humor, sería muy perjudicial para la salud.

El otro Tom, el divertido amigo pelirrojo de Laurie, se había quedado absolutamente prendado de la sencillez de la tímida Michelle y, luego de algunos torpes intentos, logró invitarla a bailar. Como era de esperar, ella se negó. Tal negativa desorientó un poco al muchacho, pero, como él también era un chico comprensivo y testarudo, finalmente la entendió y se pasó toda la noche conversando con ella sobre temas musicales, artísticos y filosóficos, descubriendo entonces lo mucho que congeniaban entre ellos. A Michelle le costaba mucho ser sociable, pero estaba muy agradecida con aquel muchacho que se había acercado a ella para conversar sin importarle su timidez, haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

Meg y John, como era de esperarse, bailaron juntos toda la noche al igual que Beth y Jeremy; en cambio, Betty y Robert se la pasaron peleando casi todo el tiempo, pero siempre terminaban juntos al final.

Como Sandra no tenía pretendientes ni tampoco novio, se permitió bailar con Laurie, Anthony y Fei Long, evitando cruzar su mirada con Mario, pues aún conservaba algunos sentimientos de amor hacia él y se avergonzaba de ello. Albert, en cambio, dedicó toda su atención a la comida mientras que Dany, Isaías y James ponían la música con sus destrezas en el piano, el violín y el violonchelo, respectivamente.

Aún así, la reina del baile fue Amy, quien se dio el lujo de bailar alegremente con Laurie, Anthony, John (el prometido de Meg), John Moore, Fei Long, el pequeño Tom y, aunque primero se asustó, también bailó con el mismísimo Mario Mazzini.

Parada delante de las cortinas y con las manos detrás de la espalda, Jo había empezado a cansarse de su propio malhumor y, sin darse cuenta, sus pies habían comenzado a seguir el ritmo de la música, deseosa de salir a bailar. Terminó recriminándose a sí misma por haberse enojado con Laurie por una tontería, estaba segura de que él no la invitaría a bailar porque estaba muy ocupado con Amy, pero depositó sus esperanzas en Anthony, a quien miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando.

El buscado periodista estaba tomando una vaso de naranjada cuando se dio cuenta de los latentes pedidos de auxilio de Jo. Por unos segundos los nervios lo gobernaron, pero la expectativa de poder bailar con ella por primera vez devolvieron su valor, así que dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y caminó con paso decidido hacia la chica.

Jo se percató inmediatamente de la aproximación de Anthony y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada como un tomate.

"Qué tonta soy —pensó, estrujando nerviosamente con las manos la falda del vestido rosa con vuelos del mismo color—, ¿por qué me pongo así? Sólo vamos a bailar…, si es que viene a eso, claro".

—¿Me permites bailar esta pieza contigo, Jo? —le propuso con una gran sonrisa, ofreciéndole el brazo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

La invitada se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta como una completa idiota, pero pudo reponerse enseguida y tomó rápidamente el brazo de su amigo. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera tan idiota esa noche?

—Pues claro que sí, para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

Y allí estaba, por fin, la exuberante personalidad de Jo.

Feliz como nunca antes había estado en su vida, Anthony la llevó hasta el centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar un hermoso vals. Laurie no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, dejó de bailar con la extrañada Amy y sintió cómo la furia y los celos comenzaron a devorar su corazón. Mario, entretanto, se deleitaba observando aquella escena, apoyado cómodamente en el alféizar de una de las ventanas, cruzado de brazos. Aquello se iba a poner muy interesante, si Laurie perdía los estribos, claro.

—Vaya, no sabías que eras tan buen bailarín, Anthony —lo felicitó una Jo muy feliz—. ¿Asistes a muchos bailes?

—¿Yo? Claro que no, Jo, recuerda que siempre estoy ocupado con mi trabajo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Fui a varios bailes cuando era más joven, cuando tenía la edad de tu hermana Beth, más o menos, pero dejé de ir cuando comencé a trabajar como periodista, tal vez unos dos o tres años antes de conocerte. Pero, aparte de eso, creo que siempre se me dio bien eso de bailar —sonrió, no pudiendo evitar sentirse orgulloso por las alabanzas de Jo.

—¡Ah! Vanidoso como siempre, ¿eh, Anthony? —se burló.

—¿Yo, vanidoso? Claro que no —parpadeó, fingiendo sorpresa.

La joven volvió a reírse. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy feliz a su lado. Tampoco podía explicarse por qué no había notado antes que las manos de Anthony eran grandes y fuertes, que sus ojos azules brillaban con una mezcla de picardía e inteligencia y que su nariz era recta pero elegante. Era alto, más alto que su primo David y era mucho más maduro e inteligente que Laurie. En definitiva, Anthony Boone era muy atractivo, como hombre y como persona.

Con esos pensamientos aún en su cabeza, Jo fijó sus ojos sobre la sonrisa de su compañero y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría besar esos labios.

—¡Oh, diablos! ¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se quedó como clavada en el suelo, dejando de bailar.

El joven periodista se detuvo también, parpadeando muy extrañado.

—¿Estás bien, Jo? ¿Qué te pasa? En mi vida te escuché decir dos maldiciones seguidas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando ella volteó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sus trémulas manos estaban cerradas fuertemente sobre su falda.

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Pero, Jo, estás temblando.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Te lo estás imaginando —y dicho esto con un tono de voz entre el enfado y los nervios, Jo le volvió la espalda y salió disparada hacia la calle, dejando a Anthony completamente confundido al igual que Laurie, quien había estado observándolo todo, con la diferencia que éste último también estaba furioso, pensando que Anthony había ofendido a Jo de alguna manera.

Afuera, en la calle, nuestra joven protagonista no podía detener su agitación, respirando bocanadas de aire frío y con la mano sobre el corazón que no paraba de latir a gran velocidad, como si estuviera fuera de control. Tampoco podía dejar de temblar, no por el frío, sino por la ansiedad de lo que acababa de suceder… ¿Por qué demonios había pensado por segunda vez en besar a Anthony? ¿Qué diantres le estaba pensando? Sabía que algo había cambiado desde aquella vez que se tropezó y cayó sobre él en su cuarto, pero desde que Mario había cometido la desvergonzada acción de besarla contra su voluntad, no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo sería ser besada por alguien que sí valiera la pena, alguien a quien ella le gustara… Y era Anthony, ese periodista un tanto presuntuoso, ése que siempre la había apoyado y ayudado cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitió, ése que la trataba como a su igual pero que a la misma vez no olvidada ser un caballero, ése que a pesar de ser maltratado y gritoneado por ella siempre la aconsejaba y la soportaba… Y ése que era, al fin de cuentas, un muchacho muy atractivo, amistoso, inteligente, maduro y elegante a pesar de su pobreza, era de quien ella se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Sí, ella, la que siempre había proclamado con orgullo su soltería eterna, había caído en las redes infranqueables del amor, enamorándose del mismísimo sujeto que la había llamado "chiquilla ignorante" hacía tres años atrás.

A pesar del conocimiento de su descubrimiento, Jo no podía creer semejante veredicto, no, ella no podía estar enamorada de él, era prácticamente imposible. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle tal cosa?

—Oye, Jo, ¿te sientes bien?

La pregunta de Anthony la sobresalto, sintiéndose otra vez muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

Él estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, observándola con una mezcla entre preocupación y extrañeza.

Jo no se atrevió a volverse, tenía miedo de que él pudiera leer su mente o su corazón.

—No seas tonto, Anthony, claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Es que, como saliste casi corriendo del salón, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido.

—Pues ya ves que nada me pasa; ¿Por qué no te vuelves para adentro? Yo iré después, así que ya no me molestas —replicó con tono cortante, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. La horrorizaba el hecho de verse descubierta ante Anthony.

Nada más escuchó por parte de él, sólo el silencio en aquella noche fría, con la brisa helada soplando a través de su vestido, así que creyó que se había retirado al salón, dejándola sola.

Suspiró, ya más tranquila, su aliento dibujó una silueta sin forma frente a su rostro. Lo peor había pasado, ahora debía tratar de olvidar toda la tontería que se le había ocurrido acerca de su "enamoramiento" hacia Anthony.

—Hay algo… que siempre quise decirte, Jo.

A Josephine March se le paró el corazón y los ojos se le pusieron como platos al escuchar aquellas inesperadas palabras salidas de la boca del mismísmo Anthony, quien en realidad no se había marchado, sino que se había acercado más a ella, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su espalda.

—… N-no quiero escucharlo —Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que el tono de su voz saliera como estrangulada.

Anthony pareció titubear, pero decidió que, ya que había iniciado por fin la confesión de su amor, debía terminarla.

—Ya no puedo seguir callando lo que mi corazón siente por ti, Jo.

Y allí estaba lo que tanto había temido escuchar por parte de él desde hacía ya tres años atrás, la chica se mordió los labios y se puso palidísima como un fantasma, no podía dejar de temblar y ni su corazón dejó de latir con salvaje fuerza. Sin quererlo, la emoción la había gobernado por completo al escuchar aquella confesión.

—Anthony, yo… —No se atrevía a volverse, le daba miedo y vergüenza enfrentarlo y revelarle así sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él después de haber predicado tanto su soltería o sus crueles desplantes.

—No, déjame por lo menos decirte esto, Jo —le rogó, levantando la mano hacia ella pero sin atreverse a tocarla—. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí confesarte mis sentimientos conociendo lo que opinas sobre estas cuestiones del amor.

Jo permaneció en silencio, primero porque se sentía muy confundida y, segundo, sentís curiosidad por escuchar al hombre que parecía conocerla muy bien hasta el punto de saber que podría estar haciendo el ridículo.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a aquella joven tan arisca. Pero, el que ella guardara silencio, era de por sí algo prometedor, animándose a seguir adelante.

—Jo, no me fijé en ti como mujer desde aquella vez que me abrazaste bajo aquel viejo árbol cuando el cielo parecía caerse sobre nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Fue inolvidable!

Claro que lo recordaba, estaba roja de vergüenza, sus ojos nuevamente se agrandaron, tragó saliva y se mordió los labios. Aquella tarde, su tan cacareado valor se había escurrido entre los brazos de Anthony en cuanto escuchó aquel horrible trueno, haciendo añicos su orgullo y lanzándola desesperada a los brazos protectores de su, en ése entonces, compañero accidental de refugio.

No sabes cuántas veces traté de decirte lo mucho que me gustabas, pero siempre terminabas rechazándome de una u otra forma, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra… Jo —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, estremeciéndola—, mira, Jo: tú sabes que soy pobre pero también soy muy trabajador, nunca podré darte las comodidades de las que antes disfrutabas con tu familia en Gettysburg, pero sí me ocuparé de que no te falte nada y te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites para que puedas desarrollarte como escritora y actriz, como siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí...

Jo bajó la cabeza, pues sabía que todo lo que había escuchado era verdad a pesar de que ella siempre se había molestado por los consejos de Anthony, comprendiendo luego de que él siempre había tenido la razón.

Sintió que él presionaba ligeramente su hombro, y supuso que también estaba tan nervioso y asustado como ella.

¿Sabes que tú eres la mujer indicada para mí, Jo? —sonrió devotamente—. Tu forma de ser tan libre, resuelta y emprendedora, fue la que me motivó a ser más que un simple periodista de pueblo, me motivó a buscar más allá de mi mismo y encontrar nuevos y grandes horizontes, llenos de posibilidades, y crecer como profesional de la prensa escrita. Dime, Jo: ¿crees que soy el hombre correcto para ti? ¿Lo crees? —Rió ligeramente y sacó su mano del hombro de la joven—. Discúlpame si no soy de aquellos tipos que pronuncian hermosas palabras de amor, Jo, no se me da muy bien esas cosas sobre el romance, pero también sé que esas cosas no te gustan porque te parecen falsas…

Jo volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia Anthony pero sin llegar a verlo. Todo lo que él había dicho era verdad, la conocía muy bien en ese aspecto.

Querida Jo —siguió, un poco más seguro de sí mismo pero sin dejar de temer una reacción agresiva por parte de ella—, no te pido que me aceptes ahora, podemos seguir siendo amigos si quieres, pero sólo dime si podrás darme una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y de todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti… ¿Me darás entonces alguna esperanza, mi querida Jo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que sigamos siendo sólo amigos o podrás darnos una oportunidad para ser más que amigos?

El silencio fue lo que siguió a esas pacientes y, a la vez, desesperadas palabras de amor y Jo comprendió con espanto que había llegado el momento de contestar. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el esfuerzo que había hecho Anthony de mostrarle lo que sentía su corazón.

Enarcó las cejas, esforzándose por concentrarse en sus propias emociones. ¿Sentía algo por Anthony? De todos los chicos que había conocido hasta ese momento, él era el único que había logrado "incomodarla" alguna vez. También había sido el único que le había abierto los ojos hacia un mundo nuevo lleno de infinitas vivencias, llenándola de entusiasmo. Podía sentirse muy cómoda a su lado hasta el punto de jugar o discutir con él, podía asombrarse y maravillarse con su inteligencia y conocimientos, él era un caballero pero también un buen amigo que siempre le aguantaba sus desplantes y le perdonaba sus diabluras y que siempre estaba allí, cuando se lo permitía su trabajo, para ayudarla o apoyarla. En resumen: Anthony era un buen hombre, honesto y trabajador, sincero y lleno de sueños e ideales, dispuesto a llevarlos a cabo. A veces era un cascarrabias, lo sabía, pero al fin de cuentas era un cascarrabias adorable.

Sonrió al comprender lo mucho que lo conocía después de todo, ¿por qué no darse a Anthony y a ella misma una oportunidad? La libertad de elección que él le otorgaba no lo hacía cualquier hombre, acceder a su petición no significaba que aceptaba un compromiso de matrimonio, no, sino una prueba de amor para comprobar si se pertenecían el uno al otro y, sin no era así, permanecerían como amigos y nada más.

—S-sólo estaremos más tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? —se animó a preguntar sin atreverse a volverse para mirarlo.

—Sí, Jo, nada más —afirmó, comprendiendo la pregunta—. Sólo iremos al teatro, a pescar, a tomar café, a pasear por el campo, al salón de lectura o cualquier cosa que tú desees hacer. Yo no te obligaré a hacer nada de lo que no quieras porque quiero que te sientas cómoda y libre para descubrir lo que tu corazón y tu mente dicten, sin ningún tipo de presión.

La muchacha volteó ligeramente hacia él, aún dubitativa.

—¿Podrás esperar hasta que me decida?

—Claro que sí, te esperé durante tres años, así que puedo esperar más.

—¿No te molestarás si al final decido que seamos sólo amigos?

—Bueno, me sentiría algo defraudado, pero nunca molesto, pues yo fui el que te propuso esto, ¿no?

Jo permaneció unos segundos más en completo silencio, pensando intensamente, luchando contra su antigua declaración de que jamás tendría novio ni que tampoco se casaría con nadie. Pero, pasar más tiempo con Anthony no significaba que serían novios, sino que se conocerían mucho más de lo que ya se conocían. No sabía si realmente lo amaba, sabía que sentía algo muy especial por él, pero debía comprobar si era amor o sólo un simple cariño amistoso.

Entonces, finalmente se decidió, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro moreno y sus ojos brillaron llenos de alegría; se giró completamente hacia Anthony para darle su respuesta cuando… ¡vió a Laurie parado en la puerta del salón, mirándolos con los ojos abiertos de par en par! ¡Él lo había escuchado todo!

_¡Wow! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Anthony se le declaró a Jo! ¿Qué pasará ahora que Laurie apareció? ¿Qué decidirá hacer mi hermana? ¿Le sacará los ojos a los dos? ¡La que les espera! Si yo fuera alguno de ellos, ya habría echado a correr… Pero creo que tampoco me habría declarado porque tendría mejor gusto para escoger pareja, eso así. _

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Waaaaahhhh! ¡Y llegamos a la parte crucial de la historia! ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué decidirá Jo? ¿Laurie y Anthony se pelearán? ¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!**

_**ChockOo ZaMbRaNo: el libro es muy bueno también, te lo recomiendo ^_^ también te recomiendo las otras novelas de Jane Austen y también las películas o series adaptadas, son muy lindas ^.^ No soy muy romántica que digamos, veo o leo alguna que otra cosa de ese género, pero prefiero las aventuras, la acción o las artes marciales XD (aunque ahora se me ha dado por ver las novelas coreanas, que están rebuenas, por cierto). Ya veré si me hago un tiempito para ver ese anime que me dices, muchos me dijeron que es muy bueno ^^ En cuanto a mejorar la escritura, yo mejoré mis errores de ortografía con el Word, pero también tenés que leer mucho y utilizar siempre los signos ortográficos. No es difícil, escribir bien es muy bonito y se entiende más lo que se quiere trasmitir ^_^ Y yo, soy de Argentina ^.^ **_

_**oryxyro**__**: Sí, tienen cierto parecido… ^_^ No sé si será porque Jane Austen y Louisa Alcot eran del mismo signo: sagitario. Las protagonistas de sus novelas son bastante similares. ¿Viste qué diferentes son los pretendientes de Jo? XD Tiene para elegir, nuestra querida Jo, ¿verdad? ¡A no equivocarse! Pero algo me dice, que quien se quede con Jo, deberá fortalecerla después de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo…**_

**Las pelis que he visto… mmm… Sólo recuerdo Mi Súper Ex Novia. Sigo viendo el anime Detective Conan y el cartoon Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	41. Tristes Despedidas, Grandes Pérdidas

**Capítulo 41: Tristes Despedidas, Grandes Pérdidas**

_Me muero por saber qué hará Jo ahora que Laurie apareció justo cuando ella tiene que darle su respuesta a la propuesta romántica de Anthony… ¡Una nuca sabe cómo va a reaccionar la bestia de mi hermana! _

Anthony sintió como si un gran peso le fuera sacado de encima cuando logró confesarle sus sentimientos, tan largamente guardados, a Jo. Se sintió por fin aliviado, en paz; y cuando vio a Jo volverse hacia él con un rostro radiante, su alegría no tuvo límites, ¡finalmente sería correspondido! Todo lo que ella le había hecho pasar, las cosas buenas y malas, su calidez o su frialdad, su amistad o su furia, habían valido la pena. Aunque sabía que no era algo seguro, una vida junto a ella pasó por sus ojos: el noviazgo, el casamiento, la intimidad, la vida conyugal, el crecimiento como profesionales, los hijos, su crianza, los viajes que harían juntos, las peleas y sus reconciliaciones, sus sueños, los nietos… ¡Toda una vida al lado de la mujer que amaba y amaría hasta el final de sus días! ¿Qué era la felicidad sino ésa? ¿Qué más le podría pedir a la vida? Nada más, ciertamente, Jo sería todo para él, por siempre y para siempre, sin duda alguna.

—¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciéndome, Anthony? —fue la inesperada respuesta furibunda de Jo, los ojos de Anthony se abrieron como platos, ¡no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!—. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Anthony Boone? ¡Mil veces te he dicho que nunca me casaré en mi vida ¿y tú te vienes con esa retahíla de palabras cursis pidiéndome que sea tu novia?! ¿Es que no me conoces todavía? ¡Ni en un millón de años me casaría con un tipo como tú! ¡Espero que esto te haya quedado muy claro, Anthony Boone!

Y se marchó furiosa hacia el edificio, pasando al lado del conmocionado Anthony, quien no pudo siquiera pronunciar palabra, quedándose simplemente petrificado en donde estaba.

—Vamos adentro, Laurie; vamos a bailar para que pueda olvidarme de esta tontería —le oyó decir, entonces, sorprendido y temblando como una hoja, volteó lentamente hacia la puerta del salón y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Laurie un segundo antes de que éste ingresara al edificio junto con Jo, que ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo. Lentamente volvió la cabeza y se quedó allí parado, pálido como un fantasma, aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A pesar de que su corazón le dolía como nunca antes le había dolido, su confundida mente se negaba a aceptar que aquello había pasado, quería creer que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nunca se le había declarado a Jo y que ella nunca lo había rechazado tan fríamente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario por tomar posesión de sus confundidas facultades, comenzó a caminar lenta y mecánicamente por la acera, sin rumbo alguno, tratando casi inconscientemente de alejarse de allí, humillado y avergonzado por la mujer que amaba.

Mientras tanto, una vez adentro, Jo y Laurie comenzaron a bailar sin más retraso. A pesar de la confusión y la sorpresa del chico, ella se reía y charlaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Laurie sabía que Jo estaba fingiendo, podía sentirlo, y eso le desgarraba el alma. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera con Anthony? ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente cuando lo vio?

Sí, Josephine March reía y charlaba en un intento de quitarle importancia a lo que había pasado, quería convencerse de que todo aquello que había sentido por Anthony era una simple tontería propia de su edad, una boba confusión que pronto pasaría porque en realidad no estaba enamorada de él.

En el momento en que vio a Laurie antes de darle su respuesta a Anthony, pasó por su mente las burlas que éste le haría porque ella siempre había proclamado que jamás se casaría, y sobre todo con Anthony. Se imaginó también a la tonta de Amy burlándose también y contándoselo a todo el mundo junto con el chismoso de Laurie. Fue entonces que su mente se aclaró y le pareció una tremenda estupidez aceptar la propuesta de Anthony. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando cuando se dejó engatusar por sus palabras llenas de amor y de promesas absurdas? Como siempre, Laurie le había hecho un favor, evitando que cometiera el peor error de su vida: enamorarse como una estúpida sin sesos y renunciar a toda una vida de libertad absoluta.

—Oye, Laurie.

—¿S-sí, Jo?

—No le digas nada a nadie de lo que pasó con ese tonto de Anthony, ¿quieres? No podría soportar las burlas de Amy.

—… Claro.

—¡Oh, vamos, Laurie! No te pongas así —le sonrió—. Te estoy muy agradecida por haber aparecido en el momento justo, ¡Anthony no se callaba nunca! Ahora, olvidémonos de _esa_ persona y divirtámonos hasta las doce. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Divertirnos? ¡Pues claro! ¡Bailemos hasta que nuestros pies sangren, mi estimada señorita! —exclamó, recuperando por fin su natural alegría, después de todo, Anthony, su rival más peligroso, había sido aplastado por la rotunda negativa de Jo en convertirse en su novia, dejándole el camino libre para cortejarla sin temor alguno. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡La guerra estaba ganada sin pelearla y debía celebrarlo!

Y así, nuestra pareja protagonista se unió nuevamente a la algarabía general, olvidándose por el momento de _aquel _asunto.

La noche siguió su cursi y ni Amy ni Tom fueron enviados a la cama a pesar de las protestas de Jo, puesto que Meg y los demás votaron porque se quedaran hasta las doce para festejar la llegada del año nuevo. Obviamente, los niños se entusiasmaron con la idea de quedarse hasta tarde por primera vez en su vida, así que decidieron aprovecharlo lo más posible, puesto que no sabían cuándo iban a tener otra oportunidad así antes de que se hicieran mayores.

Para la grata sorpresa de todos los festejantes, Fei Long había traído algunos fuegos artificiales que un compatriota suyo le había traído de contrabando desde China, así que todo el grupo salió del salón treinta minutos antes de la doce y se dirigieron hacia el campo abierto para que él pudiera encenderlos. Todos estaban muy emocionados con la perspectiva de un espectáculo que, según las personas que lo habían presenciado, prometía ser inolvidable.

Y así fue, tal y como lo habían escuchado: inolvidable. Olvidando el susto inicial de las explosiones, los jóvenes quedaron fascinados con las hermosas luces multicolores que iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Las hermanas March, una al lado de la otra, se tomaron de las manos, emocionadas, con la mirada puesta en el cielo coloreado, puesto que jamás en su vida habían presenciado tan hermoso espectáculo. Laurie, en cambio, ya había tenido la fortuna de ver fuegos artificiales en Venecia, así que simplemente se quedó al lado de Jo, disfrutando de su alegría, sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que ella ya había superado su contratiempo con Anthony.

—Esto es maravilloso, ¿no es así, Laurie? —lo miró, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa luego de que sus hermanas se fueron para reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros.

—Sí —asintió, sonriendo también.

Y, para la grata sorpresa del chico, ella lo tomó de la mano. Segundos después, ambos se decantaron por disfrutar de aquel momento tan hermoso, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo año que comenzaba, sin saber que dentro de muy poco tiempo, su modo de ver la vida, cambiaría por completo.

XOX

Mientras el cielo era iluminado por los fuegos artificiales en el campo, Anthony abrió la puerta de su departamento cuyo interior permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad. Entonces ingresó lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose finalmente sobre ella, quedándose allí, muy quieto, con la vista fija sobre la ventana por donde se podían escuchar los festejos de la gente en las calles.

Suspiró quedamente, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle de un momento a otro, las crueles palabras de Jo venían una y otra vez para atormentarlo, destrozándole el corazón. Inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza, tratando vanamente de sobreponerse al dolor del rechazo, pero pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo finalmente por sus mejillas. Temblando de pies a cabeza, metió la mano en el bolcillo para sacar su pañuelo y, cuando se lo llevó al rostro, recordó que ese pañuelo era el mismo que Jo le había regalado en agradecimiento por aquella vez que él le había llevado una carta de su padre luego de haberlo encontrado en plena batalla de la secesión cuando había sido corresponsal de guerra.

Se quedó mirando largamente el pañuelo hasta que su mano comenzó a temblar violentamente.

—¡Oh, Jo, Jo! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¡Qué idiota fui en enamorarme de ti! —dejándose llevar por la ira y la frustración, cerró el puño que sostenía el pañuelo, estrujándolo, e intentó lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el oscuro vacío de su habitación, pero su acción sólo quedó en intención, quedándose con el brazo extendido, como si estuviera congelado. De pronto, rompió en llanto, llevándose el pañuelo al pecho, apoyó su espalda y su cabeza en la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, quedándose sentado sobre él, llorando amargamente su dolor.

Y mientras Anthony dejaba partir su sueño de compartir su vida con Jo, afuera, en la ciudad, las personas seguían festejando la llegada de un nuevo año.

XOX

Una semana después y tras la inesperada llegada del señor Laurence a New York, Jo se enteró de que su querida hermana Beth partiría hacia China junto con Jeremy y su familia a la mañana del siguiente día.

Tanto ella como el señor Laurence se opusieron rotundamente a ese viaje, Amy se puso a llorar y Meg se preocupó muchísimo. Laurie, en cambio, le pareció una idea fantásticamente romántica.

A Beth le costó muchísimo convencer a su hermana Jo y al señor Laurence sobre su decisión de hacer semejante viaje sólo para acompañar a su novio en su búsqueda de un remedio para la enfermedad de lo aquejaba. En verdad lo amaba tanto como él a ella, y por eso debía ayudarlo en lo que estuviese a su alcance, así tuviera que sobreponerse a su natural timidez y el terror que le provocaba conocer gente nueva. Aún reticente, el abuelo de Laurie aceptó de mala gana el hecho, pero Jo seguía tercamente en contra.

Meg se tranquilizó al saber que el mejor médico de Inglaterra los acompañaría en su viaje, y Amy dejó de llorar en un instante al saber que su hermana le traería exóticos regalos de oriente a su regreso.

Al comprender que nadie se ponía de su lado, ni siquiera sus padres, Jo se fue de la habitación del hotel que había alquilado del señor Laurence, dando un formidable portazo al salir, dejando a la pobre Beth muy triste y preocupada en el momento en que más necesitaba su apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia March, los Laurence, los Williams y el resto se encontraban reunidos en el puerto, en donde los viajeros abordarían un barco de pasajeros que los llevaría directo hacia la ciudad costera de Liverpool; en Inglaterra, de allí tomarían un tren que los llevaría hasta Londres, en donde se quedarían, muy a su pesar, Lady Lidia y su pequeña nieta Alice, puesto que sus vidas podrían correr peligro si se atrevían a hacer semejante viaje; luego, el resto abordaría otro barco que los llevaría hasta Francia, en donde tomarían un tren en París que los transportaría en un largo viaje hasta Brindisi, para luego atravesar a bordo de un barco el canal de Suez, el mar Rojo y el mar Omán, llegando por fin a Bombay para tomar otro tren hacia Calcuta; desde allí un barco los llevaría hasta la lejana Hong Kong, su destino final.

De pronto, el tren dio su última pitada de aviso para los pasajeros rezagados, sobresaltando a todos los personajes de nuestra historia, comprendiendo que había llegado el momento de la larga separación.

—¡Oh, mamá! ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo! —gimió Beth, lanzándose a sus brazos para ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Amy hacía otro tanto, aferrada con fuerza al saco de su padre.

—Mi pequeñita, mi valiente pequeñita —susurró la señora March, abrasándola y besándola tiernamente en la frente—. Yo te extrañaré cada día que no estés a mi lado, pero estoy segura de que Dios te traerá de regreso a nuestro lado muy pronto, así como también ayudará a Jeremy con su recuperación.

—Gracias, mamá… Gracias… —la miró a los ojos llena de gratitud.

Entonces, Frederick March se dirigió hacia el joven pianista y de detuvo frente a él, con el semblante muy severo, poniéndolo algo nervioso pero sin perder su flema inglesa.

—Sé que cuidarás muy bien de mi hija a pesar de tu enfermedad, jovencito —le dijo Frederic, extendiéndole la mano.

—Así será, señor March —tomó la mano con firmeza.

Las hermanas de Beth también se despidieron de ella, deseándole lo mejor para el viaje y la cura para Jeremy. Meg se tomó la despedida con sentimental madurez, Jo aun estaba molesta por la decisión de su hermana, así que se despidió un tanto malhumorada pero igualmente muy triste, en cambio Amy, al ser la más joven de todas, simplemente se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose fuertemente a su hermana, diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaría.

Beth lloró también, pero su voluntad no se tambaleó ni una vez a pesar de que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo en pedazos al saberse separada de su familia, logró mantenerse firme al dirigir su mirada hacia Jeremy. Su deseo de ayudarlo era más grande, mucho más grande que el miedo innato hacia lo desconocido.

Las últimas personas en despedirse de ella fueron los Brooke, John Moore y los Laurence.

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, Beth, espero que, para entonces, tú y Jeremy ya estén casados —le dijo Laurie con su acostumbrada sinceridad, provocando que la joven pareja de pianistas se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—¡Laurie! ¿Otra vez con esas cosas? ¡Tú no tienes remedio! —se quejó Jo, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El señor Laurence le lanzó una mirada muy severa a su nieto al mismo tiempo que intentaba no sonreír ante los rostros avergonzados de Beth y Jeremy.

—Deja de decir tonterías y despídete como un caballero, Laurie.

El chico lo obedeció y luego le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su amigo, que, para su sorpresa, le sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, Laurie, jamás lo olvidaré, amigo mío.

Su franqueza lo dejó sencillamente boquiabierto. Cuando por fin cayó en la realidad, le devolvió la misma sonrisa y extendió la mano.

—No es nada, para eso estoy.

Ambos muchachos se dieron la mano con firmeza y después Jeremy se volvió hacia Beth avisándole, con un tono muy suave, que ya tenían que subir al tren. La chica asintió y volvió su rostro cubierto de lágrimas hacia su igualmente compungida familia.

—Me cuidaré mucho, lo prometo —y subió al tren junto a Jeremy y su familia, llevando una carta de Tía Marta en una mano y una canasta de mimbre con su gatita Milkian en ella.

Llenos de ansiedad, todos comenzaron a recorrer con la vista cada ventana del tren mientras éste comenzaba su lenta marcha. Por fin, Beth, la viajera, se asomó por una de las ventanas, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

—¡Mamá, papá, señor Laurence! ¡Volveré a casa muy pronto! ¡Se los prometo! ¡Meg, Amy, Laurie, John, señor Brooke! ¡Cuídense mucho también! ¡Jo! ¡Jo! ¡Perdóname por hacerte esto, Jo!

—¡Oh, Beth! —exclamó en voz baja la aludida, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y comprendiendo por fin que había actuado en forma egoísta, pensando en que su hermana la traicionaba en vez de alegrarse de que por fin había encontrado el amor en un chico tan bueno y sentimental como Jeremy.

No lo pensó más y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas al lado del tren, acercándose todo lo que pudo a la ventanilla en donde se encontraba su llorosa hermana menor.

—¡Perdóname, Beth, perdóname por haber sido tan tonta contigo y con Jeremy!

—¡Oh, Jo, no tengo nada qué perdonarte, hermanita, pero sí te voy a extrañar mucho! —replicó con voz temblorosa, aferrándose al marco de la ventanilla con ambas manos.

—¡Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, hermanita! ¡Regresa pronto!

—¡Regresaremos muy pronto, Jo, te lo prometo! —Calló unos segundos y luego se animó a decirle algo que siempre había querido desde aquella vez que caminaron juntas hacia las editoriales—. ¡Jo, Jo!

—¿S-sí? —respondió casi sin aliento pero sin ninguna intención de detenerse sino hasta el final del andén.

—¡Prométeme que serás buena con Anthony! ¡Él te quiere tanto!

—¿Eh? ¿Anthony? —parpadeó perpleja, aminorando la velocidad por unos segundos—. ¡Pero tonta! ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso en un momento así?

—¡Porque vas a perderlo, Jo! ¡Vas a perderlo si sigues siendo mala con él y estoy segura de que sufrirás mucho cuando eso pase!

De repente, el piso del andén se terminó y Jo se detuvo de golpe, mirando hacia el tren que iba alejándose con su hermana saludándola sin parar.

—… Pero qué tonterías dices, Beth —murmuró.

XOX

Una hora después, cuando todos regresaron a la pensión de los Kirke, o al hotel, Jo decidió que lo mejor sería distraerse un poco para olvidar momentáneamente la gran tristeza que le provocaba la partida de Beth, así que salió y se dirigió caminando hacia el salón de lectura, tratando de disfrutar de la vida citadina que la rodeaba. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta e ingresó al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le borró en un segundo al ver a Sandra parada en medio de la sala, leyendo entre lágrimas una hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos.

—Pero, Sandra… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

La aludida alzó la cabeza y su expresión de tristeza cambió a la de incontenida ira.

—Tú tuviste algo que ver con esto, ¿verdad, Jo?

—¿Yo? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Sandra? Que yo sepa, no hice nada —replicó de inmediato, entre extrañada y molesta ante semejante acusación.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Podrías decirme de una buena vez porqué te estás comportando de esta manera conmigo?

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, Jo? ¡Por tu culpa Anthony se fue del país!

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú me estás mintiendo! —abrió los ojos cuán grandes era, incrédula.

—¡Yo no te miento! ¡Steven, su amigo, acaba de dejarme esta carta Anthony que le entregó antes de marcharse y dice que se va a la India para olvidarse de ti!

—¿Irse a la India por mí? ¡Pero qué estupidez! —furiosa, se dio media vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Jo?

—¡Pero qué pregunta, Sandra! —bufó fastidiada, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella—. ¡Iré a decirle a ese tonto de Anthony que no se vaya!

—¿Es que no me escuchaste, Jo? ¡Anthony ya se fue! ¡Se fue hace una semana! —y rompió a llorar amargamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, dejando caer la hoja de papel al suelo.

—¿Ha-hace una semana…?

En ese momento, Jo supo lo mucho que realmente amaba a Anthony.

_¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué Anthony se fue?! ¡Jo! ¡Eres una bestia total!_

**Notas de una autora descuidada:**

**¡Perdóooooonnnn! Sorry por la demora, chicas, hace como un mes mi blog se desbarató y tuve que arreglarlo de a poquito XP Me tomó tiempo, pero por fin pude dedicarme a este capítulo ^_^ ¿No les dije que les tenía muchas sorpresas? Nada es lo que parece cuando escribo, je XD Cuando escribía el fic de Piratas del Caribe, muchos me dijeron que soy bastante malvada con los personajes… ^.^**

**Sigo viendo el anime Detective Conan y anoche terminé de ver todos los episodios de las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, así que a partir de hoy comenzaré a ver el anime La Visión de Escaflowne ^_^**

**¡Prepárense para la última parte de la historia!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **


	42. La Bondad de Laurie

ÚLTIMA PARTE: EL LARGO Y TORTUOSO CAMINO HACIA EL AMOR

**Capítulo 42: La Bondad de Laurie**

_Nosotros nunca lo supimos, pero Jo había disimulado muy bien su dolor cuando vino a despedirnos… La verdad, es todo culpa suya por ser tan "chicazo" y orgullosa, pero ahora está sufriendo muchísimo y no hay nadie para ayudarla… ¡Un momento! ¡Está Laurie! ¡Yo sé que él la ayudará!_

Había pasado un mes desde que Jo se había enterado de la partida de Anthony y el descubrimiento de su amor por él, Laurie iba y venía muy preocupado en su habitación y toda la familia March, el señor Laurence, los Brooke y John Moore se habían marchado hacía ya tres semanas atrás, dejándolos solos en New York.

El cuarto de Jo se encontraba sumido en las más negras tinieblas debido a que las cortinas de las ventanas estaban corridas, los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo porque habían sido abandonados por su pesarosa dueña que yacía recostada pesadamente sobre una cama desatendida. De rato en rato la atacaba un llanto furioso que ahogaba con la ayuda de una almohada, en donde enterraba su rostro arrasado por las lágrimas. Una fuerte depresión había minado su carácter de tal manera que había dejado de escribir sus novelas, de asistir a las clases de teatro y al salón de lectura. Sólo había encontrado la fuerza y el ánimo suficientes para cuidar de las niñas Kirke en un vano intento de aparentar normalidad, pero la madre de las niñas hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de que su niñera había perdido aquel brillo especial que emanaba su fuerte personalidad, viéndose ahora muy apagado su ánimo.

Jo suspiró amargamente, acostada de lado, observaba entre lágrimas sus finas y largas manos morenas. Había logrado mantenerse lo más normal posible cuando se despidió de sus padres y de sus hermanas el día en que partieron hacia New Cord, no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de dolor por dentro. En cuanto se vio libre de la presencia de sus familiares, corrió hacia la pensión y se encerró en su cuarto para llorar desconsoladamente la pérdida de Anthony. No tenía remedio, se había comportado como una idiota con él hasta el punto de romperle el corazón con sus hirientes palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malvada con las personas que la amaban? ¡Era la segunda vez que se comportaba de esa manera sin importarle los sentimientos ajenos! Había prometido antes su madre que iba a cambiar su carácter irascible y había fracasado miserablemente haciéndole daño al muchacho que siempre había estado allí para apoyarla en su carrera como escritora y actriz.

Cuando supo que él se había marchado, supo que lo mucho amaba; cuando comprendió que nunca más volvería a verlo, supo lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar.

A medida que iban pasando los días, su incredulidad ante la partida de Anthony había pasado a una absoluta y apesadumbrada certeza de la dura realidad, condenándola a un sufrimiento que le parecía interminable. Jo pasaba su mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su habitación, llorando silenciosamente, pero durante la noche daba rienda suela al llanto, siempre con la cara pegada en su almohada para no ser escuchada por nadie. Al día siguiente, se presentaba a almorzar como si nada malo le ocurriera, pero su palidez y las oscuras ojeras de su rostro demacrado le revelaban al mundo la pena que llevaba su alma y su corazón.

Obviamente Laurie ya se había percatado de su silencioso dolor, cada vez trataba de mantener una conversación con ella, se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo su mente permanecía ausente. En un principio no sabía qué pesar, pero varios días después de la partida de su abuelo se había enterado de la partida de Anthony hacia la India. Laurie se negaba a admitir que el sufrimiento de Jo era fruto de aquel inesperado acontecimiento, pero cuando ató cabos y recordó que Anthony se le había declarado sólo para ser cruelmente rechazado por ella, comprendió que todo tenía sentido: la declaración de Anthony, el rechazo de Jo, la partida de Anthony y el dolor de Jo. ¿Acaso ella se había arrepentido de su decisión? ¿Realmente amaba a ese periodista engreído? Esa idea primero lo había molestado muchísimo, dejándose llevar por los celos, pero luego de un par de días su enojo dio paso a la comprensión y a la preocupación por los sentimientos de Jo: ella estaba sufriendo terriblemente a causa de sus propios actos y ahora más que nunca necesitaba un hombro en el cual llorar.

En eso estaba pensado cuando iba y venía en su habitación cuando oyó que la puerta del cuarto de Jo se abría y se cerraba. Laurie miró hacia el reloj que tenía sobre el escritorio y se sorprendió al saber que ya eran más de las siete y media de la tarde. Había pasado más de cinco horas encerrado en su habitación y había perdido las clases vespertinas de la universidad.

Muy pronto borró aquella preocupación de su mente al recordar el sufrimiento de Jo y salió disparado de su cuarto dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hasta toparse con la señora Kirke, a quien le preguntó si había visto a Jo.

—Acaba de salir a la calle, señorito Laurence —le respondió muy preocupada—. Hace mucho frío afuera y no se puso su abrigo.

—No se preocupe, señora Kirke, yo se lo llevaré —le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la percha que se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal, en donde colgaban los abrigos de los pensionistas.

La afligida mujer se volvió hacia él, retorciéndose las manos.

—Señorito Laurence… ¿Usted sabe lo que le ocurre a la señorita March? Estoy muy preocupada por ella…

El aludido terminó de abotonarse el saco y seguidamente tomó el de Jo.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, señora Kirke, siempre estaré al lado de Jo para ayudarla en lo que necesite.

Con su característico optimismo, el chico salió a la calle como un rayo y, luego de titubear por unos momentos sobre la acera, se decidió por tomar el camino que llevaba hacia la plaza. Mientras se alejaba, la preocupada señora Kirke se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo se alejaba de allí a toda prisa.

—Espero que pueda ayudarla…

XOX

La luna resplandecía en el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas cuando el reloj de la plaza marcó las ocho de la noche, Laurie llegó y divisó a Jo sentada en uno de los bancos que se hallaba cubierto por las sombras del los árboles, otorgándole una atmósfera lúgubre y solitaria. Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar con ella, pero cuando apenas dio un paso hacia su objetivo, apareció Mario Mazzini desde el otro lado del camino y se acercó a Jo en cuanto la vio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar, "Señorita Huracán"? —le pregunto con tono sarcástico.

Jo tardó en contestar.

—Déjame en paz.

Ella ni siquiera lo enfrentó con la mirada, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se encontraban. Mario enarcó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido.

—¿De modo que es verdad, eh? —puso los brazos en jarra—. Realmente estabas enamorada de ese periodista papanatas.

—¡No le digas así! —exclamó, levantando la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada.

El italiano sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba hacer enojar a esa chica de fuego. No todo estaba perdido, después de todo.

—Entonces es verdad, lo amas —insistió—. ¿Podrías decirme qué diablos le viste?

—¡Vi que por lo menos no es un tipo maleducado como lo eres tú! —se puso de pie con los puños crispados, muerta de furia y a punto de llorar de rabia.

Mario soltó una estruendosa carcajada de burla.

—¡No me digas! —Fijó su profunda mirada en los ojos de la muchacha—. Entonces, dime, "señorita Huracán": ¿por qué lo humillaste si tanto lo amabas?

—¡Oh! Yo… —la pobre Jo se puso tan colorada como un tomate, su valor se había evaporado como por arte de magia para dar lugar a la culpa y a la vergüenza.

—Vamos, Jo, no te pongas así; yo te entiendo.

—¿Eh? —la joven escritora parpadeó varias veces, confundida—. ¿De veras?

—Claro que sí, mi querida Jo, te comprendo muy bien porque ambos somos almas gemelas.

—Yo no creo que seamos iguales —replicó, recuperando parte de su carácter.

—Vamos, Jo, admítelo. Los dos poseemos el mismo carácter: somos malos, fuertes, directos, fríos en el amor y calientes en nuestros principios, nos interesa un pepino los sentimientos de los demás y vamos a nuestro aire.

—Qué cosas horribles estás diciendo, a mí sí me interesan los sentimientos de los demás.

—¿De veras, Jo? A mí me parece todo lo contrario, hiciste huir a ese condenado periodista al infierno.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate! —rabiosa, Jo se volvió, dándole la espalda. Sus manos se cerraban como garras apretujando los pliegues de su falda y sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

—Qué, ¿no me digas que ahora te arrepientes? —levantó las dos cejas, sonriendo con curiosidad.

—Sí, estoy arrepentida de haberlo tratado tan mal, ¿contento?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es a mí a quien tienes que amar, Jo! —sorpresivamente, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo volverse de golpe hacia él.

—¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharme, Jo! —la tomó por ambos brazos tan fuerte que la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor—. ¡Yo te amo, Jo! ¡Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que éramos almas gemelas! ¡Debemos estar juntos y dar rienda suelta a nuestro verdadero yo!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco, Mario? ¡Te dije que tú y yo no somos iguales! ¡Jamás aceptaré estar con un tipo como tú! —Jo se debatía de entre las manos de su captor, pero este era demasiado fuerte para ella.

—¿Por qué no, eh? ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo? ¡Podrás comportarte como te dé la maldita gana y yo nunca te obligaré a cambiar! ¡Me gustas así, malvada!

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ser una persona malvada, es por eso que nunca voy a aceptarte! ¡Tú haces salir lo peor que hay en mí y eso me asusta!

—¿Te asusta, dices? ¡Pero, tonta! Te aseguro que con el tiempo te acostumbrarás y terminará gustándote.

—¡Jamás! ¡Suéltame! —trató de liberarse otra vez, pero, para su horror, él la agarró fuertemente por ambas mejillas, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo bueno que es comportarse como te de la gana sin importarte por lo que dirán los demás santurrones, Jo? —acercó su rostro al de ella, siempre con una sonrisa malvada en su atractivo rostro moreno.

—¡No! ¡Déjame ya o te juro que te golpearé! —tomó las grandes manos del muchacho y quiso sacárselas de encima, pero era una tarea inútil hasta para una mujer de cierta fuerza física como ella. Jo maldijo su condición femenina.

Mario se rió con ganas.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —aproximó su boca a la de ella, y susurró seductoramente:

—Me fascinan tus golpes…

De pronto, un fuerte puñetazo impactó duramente sobre su quijada, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Laurie!

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Mario, limpiándose con la mano la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

El mencionado héroe estaba parado al lado de nuestra protagonista, erguido como un Hércules, los ojos llameantes como un incendio y los puños convertidos en garras cerradas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla de esa manera, animal?

Furioso, el italiano escupió su propia sangre hacia los pies de Laurie y se puso dificultosamente de pie. ¡No podía creer que ese entrometido dandi lo había derrotado con un solo puñetazo!

—Maldito entrometido, juro que te mataré —y para el susto y la alarma de la pareja, el peligroso revolucionario sacó un puñal del bolcillo de su ajada pero igualmente pulcra chaqueta.

Comprendiendo que Mario Mazzini hablaba en serio, Jo y Laurie retrocedieron un par de pasos para poner una distancia más segura entre ellos y su atacante, pero Laurie siempre se mantuvo delante de Jo en un intento caballeroso de protegerla.

—Yo no tengo ningún arma, Mario, ¿es que no puedes pelear como un hombre y enfrentarte a mí utilizando sólo los puños? —lo desafió en la única manera en que sabía que podía evitar una catástrofe.

—Pero, Laurie… —Jo quiso quejarse, pero él no se lo permitió, volviéndose hacia ella con una tranquila sonrisa y colocándole el abrigo sobre los hombros.

—No te preocupes, Jo, tú más que nadie sabes que los muchachos arreglamos las cosas de esta manera, ¿no es cierto, Mario? —se volvió hacia él, pero su amable mirada había cambiado por una amenazadora.

—Cierto —asintió, guardando el puñal en su antiguo lugar—. Vamos a molernos a puñetazos para ver cuál de los dos es más hombre y el más indicado para quedarse con ella.

—Ya te dije que Jo no es ningún premio. Voy a pelear contigo porque la ofendiste, no para ver quién es el más hombre —le replicó mientras se sacaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba a Jo.

Mazzini sonrió burlón.

—¡Estupideces! Sólo dices puras cursilerías que leíste por ahí en las novelitas para niñas.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Ya verás! —Laurie se arremangó rápidamente mientras Jo se ponía pálida como un fantasma. Quería detenerlo, pero sentía que sus piernas no paraban de temblar debido a aquella situación hostil como por su propia condición emocional.

—Te lo repetiré cuando estés en el suelo escupiendo tus propios dientes, para que lo entiendas —el italiano también se arremangó y se puso en posición de boxeo al igual que su contrincante que ya se había apartado de la ofuscada Jo.

La pelea comenzó sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarla, los muchachos comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente en el rostro o esquivando cuanto podían algunos de esos golpes, muy pronto se habían sacado sangre y varias veces cayeron al suelo. Mario, siendo un chico de la calle, sabía pelear muy bien y también podía soportar muy bien los golpes, así que era el que más golpes daba y el que menos recibía; y Laurie, a pesar de que estaba en clara desventaja en cuanto a la experiencia pugilística, era igual o mucho más tenaz que su contrincante, por lo tanto el ganador de aquella pelea aún no estaba claramente definido.

En un momento dado, Laurie se lanzó contra Mario como un toro furioso, lo tiró contra el césped y ambos rodaron colina abajo hasta chocar contra unos arbustos, en donde se revolcaron y golpearon a más no poder como dos perros rabiosos. Fue entonces cuando la pobre Jo pudo recuperar algo de su propio valor y corrió colina abajo pidiéndoles en vano que se detengan, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención.

La pelea habría continuado si en ese preciso momento no hubiera aparecido un policía que los detuvo de inmediato dándoles unos cuantos bastonazos para detenerlos. En cuanto ambos pugilistas se pusieron de pie, el policía los recriminó duramente y los amenazó con llevarlos a la cárcel. En eso estaba cuando de pronto el policía se le quedó mirando a Mario y lo reconoció enseguida como uno de los revoltosos más buscados de la revuelta que había sucedido a finales del año pasado, pero, en cuanto intentó detenerlo, el italiano le propinó tal puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo volar hacia los arbustos en donde se quedó unos momentos enredado, momento que Mario aprovechó para huir como un condenado mientras gritaba:

—¡Te daré tu merecido otro día, maldito dandi, y Jo será mía te guste o no!

Segundos después, el policía, ya recuperado, corrió detrás del fugitivo, perdiéndose ambos entre las sombras de los árboles de la plaza, dejando a la pareja de jóvenes bastante confundida.

—¡Ouch! —gritó Laurie, llevándose la mano a la majilla tras sentir que una de sus muelas se había quebrado. Durante la pelea casi no había sentido dolor, pero ahora que todo había pasado, parecía como si el cuerpo se le estuviera partiendo en dos—. ¡Pega fuerte ese desgraciado!

Jo volteó hacia él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¡Podría haberte asesinado por mi culpa!

—Vamos, Jo, no te pongas así —le sonrió tranquilamente, aún con la mano en la mejilla—, no iba a permitir que ese tipo te tratara de esa manera.

La joven bajó la cabeza en una asombrosa actitud de derrotismo.

—Es que… tal vez me merezco un trato así, Laurie… —murmuró, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo, Jo?! ¡Por supuesto que no lo mereces!

—¡Claro que lo merezco! —gritó al borde de la desesperación, alzó la cabeza con el rostro arrasado por las lágrimas y con los puños fuertemente apretados hasta el punto de hacerse sangre—. ¡Me merezco esto y mucho más por haberle roto el corazón a Anthony! ¡Merezco casarme con un tipo como Mario que me haga ver lo mala persona que soy en realidad! ¡No merezco ser feliz por que soy una mujer despreciable y perversa! ¡Prometí no volver a ser mala y fallé, no soy digna de ser una March! —entonces, cayó de bruces al suelo en donde comenzó a llorar amargamente porque ya no podía seguir soportando todo el dolor que la estaba agobiando por dentro—. ¡Soy mala, soy mala! —repetía, con el rostro pegado al suelo, arrancando frenéticamente el césped con las manos.

Laurie se quedó como piedra por unos segundos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo hasta que por fin reaccionó y, conmovido, se arrodilló frente a su amiga y colocó suavemente ambas manos sobre sus temblorosos y esbeltos hombros.

—Vamos, Jo, no te pongas así, no seas tan dura contigo misma, tú no eres una persona mala, te lo aseguro.

—No, Laurie, soy mala, muy mala… —alzó la cabeza hacia él—… Lastimé a Anthony por culpa de mi estúpido orgullo y lo peor de todo que hice que se fuera de aquí… ¡que se fuera de los Estados Unidos! ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Y no puede decirle lo mucho que lo amo en verdad! ¡Lo único que hice fue hacerle daño! ¡No me di cuenta que lo amaba hasta que lo perdí y ahora es demasiado tarde para decírselo! ¡Soy una estúpida mujer, orgullosa y malvada!

—No, Jo, no es así; yo sé que eres buena, te conozco, y nada de lo que hagas hará que piense lo contrario de ti.

—¡Oh, Laurie, qué tonto eres! —y se lanzó a sus brazos para dejar correr ríos de lágrimas, descargando todo el dolor que había anidado en su desgarrado corazón.

Angustiado por ver a su amada Jo tan destrozada, Laurie la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de reconfortarla. Y mientras lo hacía, su corazón también se rompió al comprender que había perdido a Jo para siempre.

_El pobre Laurie es un amor, ¿verdad? Siempre está ayudando a Jo y la muy boba no se da cuenta de lo que tiene a su lado hasta que lo pierde… Me pregunto si sucedería lo mismo si perdiera a Laurie…_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Ahora sí que actualicé rápido, eh? ^_^ La pobre Jo está destrozada y es el deber de Laurie reconfortarla y ayudarla a sobreponerse al dolor… ¿Logrará hacer que Jo vuelva a ser la de antes? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

_**CuttingEdge19: espero que ya no hayas estado estresada cuando leíste este capítulo… Te prometo que las cosas mejorarán y serás feliz como una lombriz ^_^ ¡Me encanta dejar los capítulos en la mejora parte!**_

_** : Sí, a veces las cosas no se dan como uno quiere, ¿verdad? … o tal vez sí XD Mi mamá ya está muchísimo mejor y yo muy feliz por eso ^_^ ¡Gracias! ¿Contenta con la rápida actualización? Espero que sí ^^**_

_**SakuraK Li: ¡Muajajajajajaaa! ¿Sabías que tengo la habilidad de hacer creer cosas a mis lectores? Ya me dijeron que conmigo nunca se sabe cómo va a terminar todo… ¿Y te los vas a perder? Yo que vos, me banco hasta el final para saber cómo termina esta historia ^.^**_

**¿Las películas que he visto? Bueno, las únicas que recuerdo ahora son "Retratos de una Obsesión", "Y de Pronto la Oscuridad" y una nueva de Martes 13… Sigo leyendo el manga YuYu Hakusho, la novela de Las AventurasTom Sawyer y en la tele mis programas favoritos son Cheaters, 1000 Maneras de Morir, Mujeres Tras las Rejas y A Todo o Nada, un programa argentino de juegos ^_^ ¡Ya faltan como 6 capítulos para que termine esta historia! ¿Con quién se quedará Jo? ¡Lo sabremos en el capítulo final: el Epílogo!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	43. Vientos de Cambio

**Capítulo 43: Vientos de Cambio**

_El valiente de Laurie y este tipo desagradable tuvieron una buena escaramuza por Jo, ¿verdad? Pero mi hermana se ve muy afectada por la pérdida de Anthony… y el pobre de Laurie sufre muchísimo con eso… _

—Espero que pueda descansar bien esta noche, señorito Laurence. Puede llamarme sin ningún problema si se le ofrece alguna cosa —le dijo amablemente la señora Kirke antes de salir del cuarto del mencionado muchacho. Llevaba entre sus manos una palangana con un poco de agua, una toalla y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe ya, señora Kirke, ya hizo usted suficiente curando mis heridas —sonrió Laurie con simpatía, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Estaba sentado en la cama, bien tapado con las cobijas y recién curado.

—Es verdad, señora Kirke, ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros. Puede irse a descansar tranquila, yo cuidaré de Laurie —le dijo Jo, que se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de su amigo.

La dueña de la pensión estuvo a punto de replicar pero la ansiosa mirada de su inquilino la contuvo, comprendiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos.

—Bueno… Entonces… Que descansen.

Los chicos también se despidieron de ella mientras ésta cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Entonces, un silencio embarazoso reinó toda la habitación, ninguno de ellos tenía el valor suficiente como para iniciar una conversación.

—No es necesario que te quedes aquí, Jo, tuviste una noche terrible, deberías ir a descansar —le sugirió Laurie de repente.

—No, me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que me convenza de que estás realmente bien y… —enmudeció, estaba muy angustiada, bajó la mirada poniéndose roja como un tomate y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente apretujando la falda—… Mario te golpeó por mi culpa y yo… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada bien ahora! ¡Soy un desastre sin remedio! —gimió, dejando de lado su orgullo para ponerse a llorar otra vez, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Laurie se sorprendió y apretó los labios muy preocupado, pero dejó que su amiga llorara a su gusto por un rato para que pudiera desahogarse, y entonces habló:

—Vamos, Jo, no te preocupes así, no es tu culpa; Mario y yo quisimos arreglar nuestras viejas diferencias dándonos una buena paliza.

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¿Por qué insistes en ver en mi lo que no hay? ¿No comprendes lo mala persona que soy? ¡Le hice un daño irreparable al pobre de Anthony! ¡No me lo perdonaré jamás! —exclamó entre sollozos, siempre cubriéndose el rostro, llena de desesperación—. ¡Soy una verdadera arpía! Le prometí a mi madre y a mí misma que cambiaría mi forma de ser, que dominaría mi temperamento… ¡y mira lo que he logrado! ¡Pisotee su corazón sin piedad cuando lo abrió para mí! ¡Me reí en su cara y desprecié su amor! … y, y… ¡Cómo una estúpida me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba en verdad cuando lo perdí! ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de mí? No lo entiendo… Soy tan mala… ¿Qué diablos pudo haber visto en mí?

Jo dejó de hablar y siguió llorando, pero la intensidad de su llanto había disminuido

—Tan sólo eres una chica normal, Jo, nada más, con sus virtudes y defectos —le dijo suavemente con ese tono de sencillez y sinceridad que siempre lo caracterizaron.

—¡Oh, Laurie! Pero qué tonterías dices… —alzó el semblante hacia él, hipeando mientras trataba se secarse las lágrimas con sus propias manos.

—Sabes que no digo tonterías, Jo, sigo la verdad. Sé que eres una chica llena de energía, algo testaruda, tienes una imaginación fascinante, un temperamento muy fuerte pero también tienes un corazón muy noble.

—Tú dices eso, pero le hice daño a Anthony sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería.

—Yo no creo que supieras en realidad qué tanto daño ibas a hacerle, me parece que lo hiciste para que no me burlara de ti si aceptabas ser su novia, ¿verdad? En ese caso, yo soy tan culpable como tú.

—No creo que sea lo mismo, Laurie… —Recorrió con la vista todo el cuarto y finalmente suspiró cansadamente—. Bueno, como veo que tus golpes no son la gran cosa, creo que me iré a dormir—. Lo miró un tanto ansiosa de salir de allí—. ¿De verdad no me necesitas? Puedo quedarme, si quieres.

Comprendiendo que Jo no veía la hora de volver a su cuarto para estar a solas, Laurie sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que esto no es nada, Jo; puedes irte a descansar, tú tampoco la pasaste muy bien, ¿eh?

—No… —asintió, poniéndose de pie un tanto dubitativa—. Gracias por tu ayuda, Laurie.

Después de que su amiga se hubo marchado, Laurie permaneció sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta por donde ella había salido. ¿Cómo diablos podría ayudarla para salir de la terrible depresión por la que estaba atravesando? Sabía que era una tarea difícil para él, un simple e inexperto muchacho de 18 años, pero ya se las ingeniaría, estaba seguro de eso.

Segundos después, su rostro se iluminó. ¡Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer!

XOX

A la tarde del día siguiente, Jo se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a una de las dos ventanas de su cuarto. Su mentón descansaba sobre los brazos cruzados apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana, su rostro apagado se encontraba soñoliento, pensando tristemente en los primeros meses de su estadía en aquella ciudad, aquellos meses en que había estado viviendo en el departamento de Anthony cuando la pensión de los Kirke estaba siendo refaccionada.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volvieron a empañarse al recordar aquellos buenos tiempos, pensando en que así podría haber sido su vida de casada si no hubiera sido tan tonta como para rechazarlo cruelmente.

—Eres una estúpida sin remedio… —se dijo, incorporándose para limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo, acto que fue interrumpido cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó, poniéndose de pie un tanto desconcertada durante un par de segundos, luego, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, guardó el pañuelo en su bolcillo, se arregló un poco el vestido y el cabello y fue a abrir la puerta sólo para quedarse boquiabierta al ver quién era la persona que la estaba visitando.

—¡Sandra!

La aludida la miró fríamente.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Pu-pues claro… Entra —se hizo a un lado tratando de reordenar las ideas. Desde aquella tarde en que se había enterado por boca de Sandra de que Anthony se había marchado, no había vuelo a verla.

La joven ingresó al cuarto con paso firme, aún estaba furiosa con Jo, pero cuando vio su rostro demacrado y su habitación en un estado lamentable, aquella furia desapareció para dar paso a la compasión.

Cuando las dos se instalaron en sus respectivas sillas, una frente a la otra, una sensación muy incómoda comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Jo.

—Sandra, yo… —le preguntó más por decir algo que por amabilidad. La inesperada réplica de la recién llegada no se hizo de esperar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Jo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Pues yo sólo quería disculparme por… —parpadeó un tanto confundida.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que estás haciendo con tu vida, Jo. ¿Te parece bien que andes por allí lamentándote por todo como un fantasma en pena? ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente? ¡Pareces un cadáver!

La aspirante a escritora agachó la cabeza inmediatamente y entrelazó los dedos de las manos con desesperación.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Sandra? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo si no le hubiera roto el corazón a Anthony? ¡No puedo hacer eso sabiendo lo mala que fui con él! —nuevamente comenzó a llorar, llevándose una mano a la cara. Le avergonzaba llorar frente a los demás, pero a esa altura de las circunstancias, ya casi ni le importaba hacerlo.

—Vaya, pensé que eras más fuerte —replicó sin inmutarse.

—¡Ya ves que no! ¡Soy un auténtico desastre! ¡Mira lo que le hice al pobre de Anthony!

—¿Tan arrepentida estás de lo que le hiciste?

—¡Sí! ¡He sido una idiota con él sin darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto para darme cuenta que lo amaba? ¡No es justo para él! ¡Me esperó tanto y yo sólo lo lastimé como premio!

—Bueno, si estás tan arrepentida, ¿por qué mejor no arreglas las cosas?

—¿Arreglarlo? —levantó la cabeza, furiosa más consigo misma que por la propuesta de Sandra, pues aún lo veía todo negro—. ¿Crees que pueda arreglar algo así? ¿Hacer que Anthony se sienta bien? ¡Yo no lo creo! ¡Lo único que sé hacer es lastimar sus sentimientos una y otra vez! ¡Sólo soy una miserab…!

Un fuerte bofetón en la mejilla le hizo volver el rostro, dejándola muda de la sorpresa.

—Ya deja de auto destruirte, Jo —le dijo, volviendo a sentarse tratando de ignorar el ardor de su mano—. Nada lograrás con eso, no te sirve ni a ti ni a Anthony.

La aludida volvió el rostro hacia la primera mujer que se había atrevido a golpearla. No podía explicar el por qué, pero aquello le había devuelto parte de la fortaleza que había perdido.

Sandra se reacomodó en su asiento antes de continuar, notando que Jo por fin estaba lista para escuchar.

—Escucha, Jo —comenzó a decir con tono serio—, hace mucho me contaste que hiciste la promesa de moderar tu carácter, así que no te rindas con el primer tropiezo y sigue adelante si quieres volver a ver a Anthony… ¿Quieres volver a verlo, verdad?

—Sí, quiero volver a verlo y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dije —fue la determinada respuesta de Jo—. Quiero convertirme en una mujer madura que sepa comportarse como tal, no quiero seguir siendo una niña que no sabe dominar su carácter. Quiero demostrarle lo mucho que lo siento y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero en verdad. No me importa si me toma diez años, lo buscaré hasta encontrarlo y le pediré perdón de rodillas, y para lograrlo tengo que seguir mi camino aquí en Nueva York, tomarme más en serio todo lo que estoy haciendo y madurar, y con la frente en alto volveré a encontrarme con Anthony y él se sentirá muy orgulloso de mí. No me importa si me perdona o no, lo importante es pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hice y hacer que él se sienta bien.

Sandra sonrió. Ella también quería que las cosas se arreglaran entre Jo y Anthony. Sabía que ambos se tenían mucho cariño a pesar de las asperezas. Además, tanto él como ella se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos y deseaba con todo su corazón que él fuera feliz de nuevo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué esperas? Comienza con el cambio hoy mismo arreglándote un poco…Te ves desastrosa así y no vas a gustarle a ningún chico, ni siquiera a Anthony.

Apenas oyó eso, Jo, sin poder explicarse a sí misma el porqué, soltó una gran carcajada de felicidad, sintiéndose aliviada por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin sintió cómo las tinieblas de la noche habían pasado para dar lugar a las luces de un mañana mejor. Ahora, llorar le parecía inútil, sintiendo la necesidad de ponerse manos a la obra y dejar de lamentarse.

Y así, poniéndose repentinamente de pie, se secó las lágrimas con las manos y luego, para la sorpresa de Sandra, se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó ambas manos.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Sandra! —exclamó emocionada—. Sé que lograré mi meta si me esfuerzo y dejo de quejarme tanto. Olvidaré el pasado, me centraré en el presente y confiaré en el futuro. ¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Le demostraré a Anthony que puedo convertirme en la mujer indicada para él! —Se volvió hacia el espejo, se arregló un poco y se dirigió muy decidida hacia la puerta. Cuando agarró el pomo, se volvió hacia la otra joven—. ¡Vamos al salón de lectura, Sandra! ¡El día está precioso para debatir sobre libros!

—Claro —asintió la aludida, levantándose.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si viniste a animarme, debes animarte tú también —la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca y se la llevó a rastras, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

En el pasillo se toparon con un sorprendido y curioso Laurie que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta sin que ellas lo supieran.

—¿A dónde vas, Jo?

—Al salón de lectura, ya estaba aburrida de tanto encierro. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Mnnno, no puedo, tengo que estudiar —al pobre le había costado muchísimo negarse, pues no había peor cosa para él que "perder" el tiempo estudiando.

—¿Eh? —Jo pestañeó perpleja—. ¿Te sientes bien, Laurie? ¿Prefieres estudiar a divertirte? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—Es que… ya es tiempo de ponernos serios, ¿no te parece?

—De acuerdo contigo, —volvió a reírse con ganas, llenando de felicidad al muchacho—. ¡Nos vemos a la noche, entonces! ¡Adiós!

Y cuando ambas chicas desaparecieron por la puerta principal del piso de abajo, Laurie dejó salir un gran suspiro y entró a su cuarto, se lanzó pesadamente sobre las almohadas de su sillón, entrelazó los dedos de las manos que descansaban sobre su abdomen y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, quedándose mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Había sido una buena idea pedirle a Sandra que ayudara a Jo, ya que ambas poseían casi el mismo carácter. Se sentía muy feliz por Jo porque por fin había logrado recuperar parte de su ánimo, pero también se sentía muy desgraciado al ver cómo ella hacía todo aquel esfuerzo sólo por Anthony. No pudo evitar reírse levemente al pensar que justo cuando Jo por fin parecía querer madurar, Anthony perdió la cabeza y decidió adelantar su viaje para huir como un jovencito inmaduro tras ser rechazado por elle. ¡Cuánta ironía!

Volvió a suspirar quedamente.

—Bien, mi consuelo es que sé que Jo se recuperará de esto, a mí sólo me queda tomar su misma determinación e intentar madurar hasta convertirme en un hombre. Daré todo de mí en lo estudios, aprenderé sobre los negocios del abuelo, dejaré de meterme en donde no me llaman y apoyaré a Jo en todo lo que ella emprenda, tal y como Anthony lo hubiera querido. Entonces ella se sentirá muy orgullosa de mí y yo… yo veré cómo ella será feliz al lado de Anthony porque…, porque él es un buen tipo y se merece alguien como ella…

Le temblaban los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar esto último. Iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía dejarla ir, debía comportarse como un caballero y verla ser feliz con otro. Era su deber como amigo que era, aún si se muriera de tristeza por dentro.

XOX

Y así, el nuevo año comenzó con fuertes convicciones de cambio tanto para Jo como para Laurie, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para superar sus debilidades y convertirse en personas productivas, abandonando sus actitudes infantiles.

Tal y como lo había decidido, Jo comenzó a trabajar duro en todas sus actividades, se afanaba por ser mejor niñera teniendo más paciencia con las niñas, escribía sin falta todas las noches, asistía sin falta al salón de lectura y a las clases de teatro. Como también quería abrir su mente a experiencias nuevas, tal y como Anthony le había aconsejado alguna vez, comenzó a tomar clases de relajación que Fei Long le había aconsejado para poder moderar su carácter. Todos los integrantes del salón de lectura también se entusiasmaron con la idea y se unieron a aquella extraña práctica oriental pero, con el pasar de los días, el entusiasmo pasó y pocos de ellos siguieron con las clases. Jo, Sandra y Michelle fueron las que continuaron con las clases después de la reunión del salón de lectura, fortaleciendo sus lazos como amigas. Por primera vez en su vida, Jo tenía amistades femeninas. En cuanto a Mario, habían tenido algunos encontronazos hasta que el pobre muchacho fue detenido por la policía y extraditado a Italia. En la despedida, el chico se despidió de Jo prometiendo que volvería a buscarla pero que estaría muy ocupado conquistando chicas italianas. Laurie y los demás sólo se limitaron a sonreír, Mario Mazzini era un muchacho muy peculiar después de todo.

Con el correr de los meses, Jo comenzó a vivir el nuevo cambio que se estaba operando en ella: se sentía tranquila, plena, llena de energía, libre de sus demonios interiores como nunca lo había estado; estaba madurando, mejorando, pero seguía siendo la misma. Pronto logró publicar una novela completa por entregas en un periódico y tuvo un éxito aceptable como protagonista de una sencilla pero interesante obra teatral. Por fin estaba despegando como artista gracias a su firme determinación de mejorar en todos los sentidos, sobre todo como mujer, aprendiendo los quehaceres hogareños de la mano de la señora Kirke. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero esperaba mostrarle a Anthony lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no era más aquella chiquilla que se enojaba por todo y se burlaba de los sentimientos románticos de los demás. Finalmente, se había convertido en una joven madura.

Sólo algunas, noches, algunas, Jo volvía a llorar por el daño que le había hecho a Anthony y por lo mucho que lo extrañaba, jurándose luego a sí misma que removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, disculparse y pedirle perdón.

Laurie notaba dichoso el cambio operado en Jo, y eso lo motivaba aún más en su propio cambio: se centró mucho más en sus estudios y se interesó más en las cuestiones políticas y sociales del mundo que lo rodeaba además de la literatura y el romance. Al igual que Jo, seguía siendo el mismo, pero había dejado de ser un niño para dar lugar al excelente hombre en el que se había convertido. Además de salir con sus amigos, también encontraba tiempo para salir con Jo a pasear por el campo, a pescar, a tomar café y a asistir de vez en cuando a algunos bailes de beneficencia. Tampoco se perdía las publicaciones semanales de la novela de su amiga y siempre asistía a sus presentaciones teatrales; nunca faltaba un ramo de rosas para honrar a la actriz. Trató de tomar el lugar de Anthony para apoyar a Jo en sus aspiraciones personales aunque sabía que le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser como él.

Y así, aquel año pasó volando para los dos, puesto que era el último que Jo pasaría en la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York.

XOX

—¡Apresúrate, Jo, que el tren está próximo a salir! ¡Ya puse tu equipaje en el carro! —le advirtió Laurie desde el piso de abajo.

La mencionada joven se apoyó en el pasamanos del pasillo de la planta alta.

—¡Ya voy, Laurie! ¡Sólo le estoy dando las últimas indicaciones a Michelle! —se volvió rápidamente hacia su tranquila amiga—. No olvides darles de comer a las palomas y a los gorriones, Michelle, son visitantes muy puntuales y muy buenos compañeros, ¿sabes?

—¡Claro! ¡No lo olvidaré! —asintió la chica con una bonita sonrisa.

—Me da gusto que te quedes aquí, Michelle, la señora Kirke es bonísima al igual que sus niñas y te aseguro que no te darán ningún problema. ¡Son tan monas que voy a extrañarlas muchísimo!

—No te preocupes, Jo, voy a cuidarlas tan bien como tú, te lo prometo.

—Bien, pero prométeme que seguirás escribiendo tus cuentos y tus poemas, ¿sí? Haznos caso a mí y a Sandra, ¡tienes un futuro brillante como escritora!

—E-espero poder sorprenderlas uno de estos días… —replicó tímidamente mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a decir esa clase de cosas.

Jo se rió de buena gana.

—¡Así se habla, amiga! ¡Tienes que creer en ti misma y lograrás todo lo que desees!

Michelle simplemente se limitó a sonreír, tal vez eso le había faltado cuando no tuvo el valor de convertirse en novia de Tom, el amigo de Laurie, pues lo había perdido al caer bajo el encanto de otra mujer con más personalidad que ella. El perderlo había sido un duro golpe para ella, pero tanto Jo como Sandra la habían ayudado a superar el dolor.

—¡Jo! ¡Que se va el tren!

—¡Bien, ya voy! —se volvió hacia su amiga—. ¿Me acompañas hasta la puerta?

—Claro.

Las dos chicas bajaron por las escaleras, una con su acostumbrada energía y la otra con su acostumbrada suavidad. Abajo las esperaban la señora Kirke y las niñas, quienes se despidieron de la viajera entre gimoteos.

—No se preocupen, chicas, las dejo en muy buenas manos —les acarició las cabecitas y les dio un empujoncito hacia Michelle, quien las tomó cariñosamente de las manitas. Hacía ya un mes que la joven venía a visitarlas para que se fueran acostumbrando a su presencia y a la inminente partida de su antigua niñera.

Jo se despidió de la señora Kirke prometiéndole que regresaría a visitarlas algún día. Tras escuchar el tercer llamado de Laurie desde la acera del edificio, la chica salió disparada hacia la puerta en donde casi tropezó con un hombre maduro de apariencia extrajera que llevaba a dos niños pequeños de la mano. La avergonzada chica se disculpó con una radiante sonrisa y luego se subió como un rayo al coche en donde Laurie ya la estaba esperando.

Y así, bajo la mirada de las mujeres y el recién llegado, el carro partió rumbo a la estación en donde Jo tomaría el tren que la llevaría de regreso a casa. No sabía qué le deparaba el futuro, pero esperaba encontrarse con Anthony muy pronto.

_Me sorprendió mucho el cambio de Jo cuando regresó a casa, era la misma pero era muy diferente a la misma vez. Había vuelto a ser tan alegre como antes, pero su carácter se había suavizado mucho. Nunca supimos lo que le ocurrió en Nueva York, pero creo que le vino muy bien aquel cambio, ¿no?_

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? ^_^ Con este episodio nos metimos de lleno directo hacia el final XD Según el contenido que tenga cada capítulo, puede que queden entr capítulos. ¡Y ahora Jo tiene amigas! ¡Sí! Las cuales tendrán un papel muy importante en el futuro O.O ¿Reconocieron al recién llegado? XD Y ahora… ¡a por los comentarios! **

_**oryxyro**__**: ¡pobrecilla! Te he hecho sufrir, ¿verdad? Te prometo que ya no sufrirás, pero sí que te quedarás con la duda de con quién se quedará Jo, je XD Pues sí, puede ser por el final que Alcott le dio a Jo en la novela (o sea, bien nomás pudo haberla emparejado con Laurie e igual fundar una escuela en Plumfield), pero para no darle gusto a los editores, la casó con el profe ^.^**_

_**SakuraK Li**__**: es que no sabes cómo divido mis capítulos, los divido por partes y el capítulo final siempre se llama "epílogo". Muajajaja… triste final para la amargada Jo, rodeada de gatos, je XD **_

___**: Sí… tengo reputación de escritora malvada, pero te aseguro que mis finales son pura y netamente felices que compensan todo el sufrimiento vivido en mis fics XD Soy más del estilo de Jane Austen que de Alcott, las enseñanzas moralistas me caen un poco pesadas, me gusta mostrar más las debilidades de los personajes principales, haciéndoles recorrer largos caminos hasta que al final son más fuertes, ¡y darles un final feliz! ^_^**_

_**Chiquilla CR**__**: ¡Ah, sí! ¡A mí también me encanta la forma de ser de Anthony! Pero no me gustaba cómo Jo lo trataba a veces en el anime, así que decidí hacer las cosas con más intensidad entre ellos dos para Jo despertara de su orgullo. A veces pensé que ella no se merecía un muchacho así y que él se merecía un trato mejor de otra mujer que sepa valorarlo. Ya veremos al final cómo termina todo, pues Jo por fin cambió ^.^ **_

**Nada nuevo qué comentar por ahora, salvo la repentina pérdida de mi gato. Mi mamá ya está completamente recuperada de su operación y he estado pensando en darle una vuelta de tuerca a mi blog. ¡Ah! Las pelis que he visto son El Cisne Negro y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby**


	44. Erase Una Vez en China

**Capítulo 44: Erase Una Vez en China**

_Hace cuatro meses que Jo regresó a casa, mi hermana Meg se ha casado con el señor Brooke y se han ido a vivir a su propia casa… ¡voy a extrañarla muchísimo! Pero estoy segura que estará muy feliz al lado de su esposo, ¿no? Ella es mi modelo a seguir… Laurie asistió a la boda y se fue inmediatamente después de que terminó. A Jo y a mí nos pareció muy rara su actitud, pero supusimos que quizás ya tenía novia en Nueva York y que no podía pasar su tiempo sin ella. Pero lo que realmente nos preocupó muchísimo fue que repentinamente las cartas desde China dejaron de venir… No nos podíamos imaginar el porqué hasta que un terrible día de Julio recibimos un telegrama en donde nos avisaban que mi hermanita Beth se hallaba terriblemente enferma. Todos lloramos y rezamos por ella para que pudiera recuperarse y regresar pronto a casa, pero los telegramas siguientes no fueron muy alentadores… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Ella está tan lejos! Ojala estuviera con nosotros, su familia… Tengo miedo que, si se muere mi hermanita, se muera también mi mamá con ella…_

Seis meses antes, Hong Kong, China…

—Mamá… ¿no notas a Beth un poco pálida y demacrada? He bajado mucho de peso en estos últimos tiempos —inquirió Fanny muy preocupada.

—¿Lo has notado tú también, hija? —miró hacia el lugar en donde la mencionada joven y su hijo estaban tomando el té—. Parece que ése médico chino tiene razón después de todo…

Hacía ya un año que se encontraban en Hong Kong y el tratamiento para la enfermedad de Jeremy había comenzado casi inmediatamente a su llegada. El médico chino que lo estaba tratando era un reconocido patriota llamado Wong Fei Hung que luchaba contra el tráfico de opio que asolaba su país. A pesar de sus veinte años de edad, ya había fundado una escuela de artes marciales y una clínica llamada Po Chi Lam. Era delgado y bajito, su cabello era muy largo y negro, solía llevarlo trenzado y le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura, vestía ropas orientales muy sencillas y era demasiado serio para su edad, tal vez fruto de la estricta educación de sus padres.

Fue él quien notó que la vida de Beth se estaba extinguiendo a grandes pasos antes de que los demás lo notaran.

—Necesito revisar a la niña —les pidió a las alarmadas mujeres. Jeremy y el doctor Evans se escandalizaron. A todos les horrorizaba la idea de que a Beth la tocara un hombre chino, así que se opusieron firmemente.

Lejos de molestarse, Wong simplemente se llevó las manos hacia atrás y entrelazó los dedos.

—Pueden hacer lo que deseen, pero la vida de esa niña se terminará dentro de seis meses si no hacemos algo de inmediato.

—¿Seis meses? —Evans enarcó la ceja, incrédulo—. Tan sólo es un resfriado, ella no está acostumbrada al clima de este lugar, pronto se recuperará.

—El señor Williams mencionó que la señorita March sufrió de fiebre escarlatina hace un par de años, presiento que aún no se ha recuperado del todo de esa enfermedad. El chi de su cuerpo está desestabilizado y hay que estabilizarlo inmediatamente para evitar que siga deteriorándose hasta alcanzar la muerte.

—Usted sabe que no creo en esas brujerías, maestro Wong, me parecen puras habladurías, y más viniendo de un muchachuelo "sabelotodo" como usted —replicó molesto.

—Sé que no está de acuerdo con mi tratamiento, doctor, pero el señor Williams podrá dar fe a mi tratamiento de su afección ocular —volteó hacia el mencionado muchacho al igual que el doctor y todos los demás, poniéndolo algo nervioso al saberse el centro de la atención.

—Yo… —miró hacia la asustada Beth y luego volteó nuevamente hacia los doctores. No podía negarlo, por lo menos, el tratamiento de acupuntura que le estaba aplicando aquel doctor chino había detenido el proceso de su enfermedad—. Usted… ¿la tocará?

Wong pareció muy ofendido con aquella insinuación.

—Yo no soy un médico occidental —les dio la espalda—. Lleven a la joven a mi clínica cuando estén listos, pero recuerden: mientras más pronto, más oportunidad tendrá de sobrevivir a la muerte.

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

—¿Pero quién diablos se ha creído ese amarillo? —se quejó el insultado doctor Evans.

Una semana después y habiendo notado todos el desmejoramiento de Beth, Jeremy la llevó al consultorio de Wong Fei Hung bajo las protestas de Caroline, Fanny y del doctor.

Tal y como le había asegurado el médico chino, no hubo necesidad de que Beth se desvistiera, simplemente le miró la lengua, le tomó el pulso y le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de su vida, su personalidad y de lo que acostumbraba a comer. Después de eso, le prescribió una dieta especial, acupuntura, una serie de ejercicios que él mismo le enseñaría y remedios herbarios.

—Deberá enfrentar su enfermedad y la proximidad de su muerte con estas armas —le aconsejó a la asustada Beth—. Debe volverse tan fuerte y suave como el agua, sólo así logrará permanecer en el mundo de los vivos… —Siguió escribiendo la receta en una hoja—. En el momento en que sienta que la vida comience escapar de su cuerpo, pídale al señor Williams que la traiga, debo seguir la evolución de su enfermedad en un lugar armonioso —. Levantó la vista—. No tenga miedo, señorita March, le prometo que, al final, todo estará bien.

Cuando la joven pareja salió a la calle, caminaron en silencio un buen tiempo hasta detenerse debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezos en flor.

—¿Te sientes bien, Beth? —la miró ansiosamente—. No me mientas, por favor.

La joven de dieciséis años tardó un poco en contestar.

—Lo siento, Jeremy, pero… hace rato que me siento algo extraña…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si el maestro Wong no lo decía…

—¡Es que no quería preocuparte! ¡Estabas tan ocupado con tu tratamiento! —desesperada, se el rostro para comenzar a llorar amargamente.

—¡Oh, Beth! ¡Mi amada Beth! —la estrechó cariñosamente contra su pecho—. ¿No sabes que de nada valdrá que me cure de mi enfermedad si tú no estás en mi vida?

—¡Oh, Jeremy! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! —escondió la cabecita en el pecho de su novio—. Siento que cada día que pasa se me escapa poco a poco la vida; últimamente me he sentido más y más débil… ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡Tengo miedo de no volver a ver a mi familia!

—Debes confiar en el doctor Wong, Beth —habló con voz estrangulada—, sé que tan sólo tiene mi edad, pero parece mucho más capaz que cualquier otro médico que haya conocido… Y debemos tener fe en Dios también… Él nos ayudará, ya lo verás… Todo saldrá bien…

La pareja se quedó allí por un buen rato, siempre abrazada y llorando angustiosamente, asustados por la dura prueba que se avecinaba como una enorme nube negra sobre sus cabezas. A la distancia, el joven Wong Fei Hung los estaba observando detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de la incredulidad expresada por la familia de Jeremy y del doctor Evans, Beth siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones médicas que le había recomendado el maestro Wong. A pesar de la fría debilidad que había comenzado a consumir su cuerpo, su mente había comenzado a fortalecerse como nunca antes. Pero tal y como le habían vaticinado, cuatro meses después de haber comenzado con el tratamiento, cayó gravemente enferma. A pesar de las protestas y las negativas del doctor Evans, Jeremy llevó rápidamente a Beth hacia la clínica Po Chi Lam, en donde quedó internada bajo el cuidado del médico chino. Tanto Jeremy como los demás, también se quedaron en la clínica, no sin antes enviar un telegrama a la familia de Beth informándoles sobre su enfermedad y pidiéndoles que rezaran por ella.

El doctor Evans, un tipo rubio, alto, de contextura fuerte y con un par de años más que la madre de Jeremy, miraba a su alrededor con gran desconfianza. Estaba sentado en una banca de madera junto a Caroline y su hija en el patio central de la clínica, que era un viejo edificio al estilo oriental de dos pisos en donde también vivían los aprendices del maestro Wong.

—Debería estar cuidando a esa niña —dijo—, ella necesita de los conocimientos médicos de occidente, no de estas _cosas_. Debí haberme opuesto con más energía a que la trajera a este lugar para que la trate ese charlatán.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Su familia nos la dejó con la confianza de que cuidáramos de Beth. ¡No podría volver a ver a nadie a la cara si ella muriera por mi culpa! —lo apoyó la afligida madre de Jeremy, quien ya le había tomado mucho cariño a Beth.

Fanny no dijo nada, no le parecía que aquel joven doctor chino fuera un charlatán, pero como siempre había escuchado desde pequeña que los chinos eran gente mala que no creía en Dios, tenía miedo de estar equivocada.

Entretanto, en una de las habitaciones de la casa, Beth se encontraba luchando por su vida desvanecida sobre una enorme cama.

—La enfermedad a comenzado a atacar su cuerpo —declaró Wong, inclinado sobre ella mientras colocaba con sumo cuidado una de las agujas de acupuntura en un punto especial en la planta del pie de la enferma—. Ésta será una batalla decisiva para ella y necesito que permanezca a su lado todo el tiempo posible, señor Williams—. Se incorporó y alzó su rostro hacia el afligido pianista—. Seguiré tratando su afección ocular pero usted deberá permanecer con el espíritu fortalecido para transmitirle esa fortaleza a su prometida, ¿ha entendido? Usted significa mucho para ella y ella luchará con todas sus fuerzas si usted permanece a su lado, firme como una montaña ante los vientos más fuertes.

—Entiendo —asintió con firmeza, se sentó en una silla al lado de Beth y la tomó suavemente de la mano. Ella pareció sentir su tacto porque sus cansados y ojerosos ojos se entreabrieron pesadamente, volviendo lentamente su rostro hacia él.

—… Je… remy… —murmuró débilmente.

—Tranquila, mi Beth, no te esfuerces —le susurró dulcemente mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano su calenturienta mejilla—. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado hasta que te recuperes. Ya verás cómo logramos salir con bien de todo esto, sólo debes ser fuerte y resistir.

La jovencita asintió con confianza y se volvió a dormir. Jeremy permaneció en silencio a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla ni tampoco soltar su mano.

Wong había observado todo aquello desde la puerta del cuarto, luego salió de allí cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado y se dirigió con paso rápido hacia su oficina. Debía seguir investigando la mejor manera de vencer la oscura enfermedad de su paciente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Una hora más tarde y cansado de esperar sin hacer nada, el doctor Evans dejó de caminar de aquí para allá con los brazos cruzados y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Beth. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, vio luz en la oficina del maestro Wong y decidió entrar para presentarle sus quejas y sus dudas acerca del tratamiento dado a la paciente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró dormido sobre una pila de libros desparramados por toda la mesa.

Torció el gesto muy disgustado. ¿Así era como aquel jovenzuelo trabajaba? Se acercó a él dispuesto a recriminarlo cuando notó que éste estaba temblando. Miró a su alrededor. Era cierto, estaban en invierno y, al quedarse dormido, al joven doctor se le había bajado la temperatura corporal sin darse cuenta de ello.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó suavemente sobre los hombros, pero, para su sorpresa, Wong despertó sobresaltado e instintivamente le propinó un buen puñetazo en la nariz, lanzándolo cuan grande era sobre el suelo.

—¿Pero por qué diablos me golpeó, maldito chino? ¡Usted está loco! —se quejó el doctor furiosamente, llevándose la mano a la ensangrentada nariz.

Wong Fei Hung estaba de pie, completamente atónito, luego sintió que tenía algo encima y tocó el abrigo, sorprendiéndose aún más.

—Le pido mil disculpas, doctor Evans, no fue mi intención golpearlo, sólo fue una reacción del momento… Mis ancestros deben estar muy avergonzados por mi comportamiento y...

—Bien, bien, ya cállese —se puso de pie muy enfadado, preguntándose cómo un jovencito de ese tamaño había logrado propinarle tan formidable puñetazo cuando él, que practicaba el boxeo como deporte desde su juventud, había soportado los golpes de hombres mucho más musculosos y enormes—. No fue su culpa, fue mía por haberlo despertado así. No, no, quédese con el abrigo, no se lo quite hasta que su temperatura haya subido. ¿Cómo se le ocurre quedarse dormido con semejante frío?

—Le pido que disculpe mi incompetencia, doctor Evans, no fue mi intención quedarme dormido mientras estudiaba —replicó muy angustiado, avergonzado por su negligencia.

—Tampoco es para que se lo tome así, jovencito, sólo fue un descuido y nada más… ¿Qué estaba estudiando? —cambió de tema al notar las oscuras ojeras de su interlocutor, se acercó a la mesa y tomó uno de los libros, enarcó la ceja cuando vio que todo estaba escrito en chino.

—Creo que no le interesará, doctor Evans, son textos antiguos de medicina china acerca de la debilidad corporal y el equilibrio del chi.

—No, es verdad, no me interesa esta clase de tonterías —abandonó el libro sobre todos los demás y se volvió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, declaró sin volverse hacia Wong:

—Igualmente espero que su medicina salve a la chica porque yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para ayudarla durante estos meses y no logré nada.

Desapareció de la vista del joven oriental y éste se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, dejando caer la cabeza un tanto abatido. ¿Cómo diablos se había quedado dormido? ¡Era inaceptable! Acto seguido, tomó un par de libros, unas bolsas de papel con hierbas medicinales, la pequeña caja de agujas y salió del cuarto para volver con Beth y Jeremy.

Entretanto, el doctor Evans llegó con las dos mujeres en el momento en que uno de los discípulos se retiraba entre reverencias después de dejarles un poco de té. Las mujeres estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda de piedra caliza.

—¡No sabe de lo que nos hemos enterado sobre el maestro Wong, doctor Evans! —exclamó Caroline mientras le alargaba una taza de té.

—Sorpréndame —le dijo, sentándose incómodamente en otra de las sillitas.

—Como usted sabe que a pesar de su edad es uno de los mejores médicos y artistas marciales de toda China, también fue hijo de un maestro de las artes marciales y de una médica famosa.

—¿Fue?

—El doctor Wong perdió a sus padres, a sus hermanos y hermanas cuando apenas tenía quince años de edad —intervino Fanny—. Parece que sus padres eran tan patriotas como él y estaban en contra del tráfico de opio, así que una noche un grupo poderoso de traficantes quemó la casa con toda la familia adentro.

—Wong Fei Hung pudo salvar su vida porque esa noche se encontraba… ¿Cómo dicen ellos? ¡Ah! ¡Meditando! Se encontraba meditando cerca de una cascada —siguió Caroline—. Dicen que el chico era un poco rebelde a las órdenes de sus padres, pero cuando los perdió, cambió por completo y se volvió un muchacho muy serio y maduro, en tres años logró fundar su escuela de artes marciales y su clínica.

—Y como parece ser un joven superdotado, ahora no le falta ni alumnos ni pacientes y sigue luchando en contra el tráfico de opio. Increíble, ¿no? —exclamó Fanny—. Además, muy pronto se casará con una amiga de la infancia que vive en otra provincia. Es un matrimonio que se arregló entre sus familias cuando ellos eran pequeños.

—… Ahora entiendo… —declaró el pensativo doctor.

—¿Qué entiende? —inquirió Caroline, un tanto desconcertada.

—A él —y tomó otro sorbo de té, lo dejó sobre la mesita y se levantó ante la confundida mirada de las dos mujeres—. Voy a ver cómo va evolucionando la señorita March, ustedes prepárense porque pueden venir tiempos muy difíciles.

En cuanto el doctor desapareció de la vista de las mujeres, la más joven se volvió muy ansiosa hacia la otra.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por Beth, mamá?

—Rezar —contestó con serenidad, tratando de mantenerse fuerte, debía serlo, sus hijos esperaban eso de ella.

Cuando del doctor Evans entró a la habitación de Beth, encontró a Wong Fei Hung colocando cuidadosamente algunas agujas en los brazos y piernas de la enferma. Jeremy se encontraba sentado a su lado y su rostro lucía pálido y desencajado. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró, inclinándose un poco.

—… El maestro dice que si ella no logra estabilizar su energía esta noche, la debilidad seguirá consumiéndola en los siguientes dos meses hasta que… —enmudeció. Un llanto desesperado amenazaba con escapar de su garganta de un momento a otro.

Julian Evans tampoco dijo nada más, se incorporó y contempló a la inconsciente joven que respiraba dificultosamente y al pequeño médico que se afanaba en su intento por ayudarla. Aún llevaba puesto el abrigo que le quedaba un poco grande y lo hacía ver más pequeño de lo que era. Suspiró y volvió su atención hacia la chica. Sería una gran pena perderla, al conocerla mejor durante el viaje, le resultó una joven muy bien educada, humilde, sencilla y tan buena como el pan. No, Dios no debería llevársela aún, ella tenía que seguir viviendo, casarse con Jeremy y tener hijos a quienes amaría con toda su alma. Notó que el muchacho chino se veía muy cansado, y las ojeras de sus ojos se habían marcado mucho desde la semana después en que había comenzado a cuidar a Beth. Tenía aprendices, pero había decidido cuidar personalmente de su paciente extranjera pero, cuando podía, salía a ver a sus otros pacientes en sus casas. Wong Fei Hung era muy fuerte, sí, pero seguía siendo un ser humano, podía cansarse y necesitar ayuda, como cualquiera.

—Tráigame un poco de agua en la palangana que está sobre la mesa —lo sobresaltó el inesperado pedido del médico chino, pero en cuanto se repuso, tomó la hermosa palangana de porcelana y fue en busca de agua del aljibe del patio trasero. Wong ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para hablarle—. Pídale a las señoras que comiencen a rezar a su Dios, la enfermedad oculta de la señorita Beth llegará a su punto más alto dentro de muy poco, ella necesita toda la fuerza que logren enviarle los dioses y los rezos.

—Muy bien —asintió con disgusto y luego se fue.

"¿Rezar? ¿Dios? ¡Qué estupidez!" —pensó—. "Yo no creo en esas cosas, pero les avisaré de todos modos si eso las hace sentir útiles en algo".

Minutos después, Caroline y su hija Fanny rezaban entre sollozos con todas sus fuerzas, arrodilladas ante una pequeña cruz que la madre de Jeremy siempre llevaba consigo. Estaban asustadas, no querían perder a la bonísima Beth, ¡le habían tomado tanto cariño y Jeremy sufriría tanto sin ella!

Cuando el doctor regresó con el agua, encontró a Jeremy llorando y rezando fervorosamente arrodillado ante Beth, con los codos apoyados sobre la cama y la frente sobre las manos entrelazadas. Rápidamente Evans se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la cama y le colocó un paño con agua sobre la calenturienta fiebre de la joven que llamaba a su madre entre delirios.

—¿Por qué tiene fiebre?

—Porque con el tratamiento que le suministré la enfermedad que se encuentra latente en su cuerpo está reaccionado hasta su punto culminante y será expulsada junto con la fiebre, de esta manera ella salvará su vida —respondió Fei Hung, quien permanecía al lado de la enferma, atento a sus cambios.

El doctor Evans torció el gesto, aquello le parecía una estupidez, sin embargo no podía negar que tenía algo de sentido.

—Espero que sepa lo que hace —tomó el pulso de Beth y palideció—. ¡Su pulso se ha acelerado demasiado! ¿Pero qué diablos ha hecho usted?

—Es la última fase. Tenemos que esperar, si logra expulsar el chi maligno se su cuerpo esta noche, se recuperará, sino, seguirá debilitándose hasta la muerte —replicó, imperturbable como una piedra.

—¡Maldición! ¡Nunca debí permitir esto! —Caminó furioso hacia el médico chino, rodenado la cama y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello—. ¡Usted podría haber curado la enfermedad de Jeremy, pero condenó a muerte a esta inocente niña! ¡Si ella muere esta noche, juro que lo pagará!

—Ella no morirá esta noche, sólo se decidirá su destino —replicó manteniéndose sereno, pero con las cejas fruncidas.

—¡Y sigue insistiendo con esa estupidez, maldita sea! —lo sacudió, histérico. La impasibilidad de aquel muchacho le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando la vida de aquella tierna jovencita estaba a punto de perderse?

—¡Ya basta! —furioso, Jeremy se puso de pie, los médicos se volvieron hacia él y se sorprendieron. El talentoso pianista estaba llorando—… Se terminó… —dijo, temblándole los labios—… Ya todo acabó para mi Beth…

Wong Fei Hung abrió los ojos cuan grandes pudo, palideciendo.

—… No… No puede ser…

_¡No! ¡Nuestra Beth! ¡Nuestra amada Beth no pudo haber muerto! ¡No pudo haber muerto tan lejos de su casa! … Mi querida hermanita… ¿Se convertirá ahora en un ángel de Dios? ¿En una estrella más en el cielo? Aún no puedo creerlo… es mentira… ¡Ella no pudo haber muerto! Si la autora de este fic decide matarla… ¡yo la mato a ella también!_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Beth? ¿Realmente murió? ¡Lo leeremos en el siguiente capítulo! La verdad de la milanesa, es que he cortado mucho la historia de este fanfic, sobre todo las partes en que Beth y Jeremy eran los protagonistas, igualmente espero que les haya gustado ^_^ Wong Fei Hun (a no confundirse con Wong Fei Long de mi fic) realmente existió, nació en China en 1847 y era tan buen médico y artista marcial que pudo fundar con éxito una escuela y una clínica antes de los veinte años ^_^ Claro que yo le inventé una historia más trágica XD El actor chino Jet Li lo personificó varias veces en una serie de películas llamada "Erase una Vez en China". ¡Me gustaría hacer un manga sobre ese personaje!**

**¡A por los mensajes!**

_**sakurakli ny: ya veremos, ya veremos qué sucede con Jo, XD**_

_**ChockOo ZaMbRaNo: por alguna razón, tu alias se desaparece cuando publico los episodios O.O … Tranqui, tranqui, no voy a dejar un final abierto, yo también los odios X( No bajes los brazos, que falta muy poquito para el final del fic ^_^ En el anime, Jo se va como un par de años antes a Nueva York que en la novela, así que yo aproveché esa diferencia, je XD o sea, solamente se cruzaron y nada más ^.^ **_

**Bueno, bueno, la mala noticia es que se me murió mi otra gata… Parece que le quedó algo adentro cuando abortó sus gatitos :( La otra noticia es que tan sólo faltan… ¡dos episodios para que esta historia termine y sepamos con quién se queda Jo! Y otra cosa más… ¡Odio que Fanfic se "coma" algunas palabras! ¡Grrr! X(**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el penúltimo episodio! (creo…, sólo me quedan "Europa" y el "Epílogo" para finalizar este fic, a menos que se me alargue uno y tenga que convertirlo en otro episodio).**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gaby**


	45. Europa

**Capítulo 45: Europa**

_¿Qué puedo decirles ahora? Estoy triste, muy triste… Cuando pienso que no volveré a ver nunca más a mi hermanita Beth me parece algo difícil de creer cuando todavía me parece que fue ayer cuando nos despedimos en Nueva York… ¡Aun creo que algún día atravesará la puerta de casa recién casada con Jeremy! … No, no es justo… Ella no pudo haber muerto…_

Desbastado, Jeremy cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar entre gritos, golpeando repetidamente el suelo con los puños. Caroline y Fanny, alertadas por aquellos sollozos, entraron al cuarto y se quedaron como petrificadas en la puerta, temiendo lo peor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó la madre del pianista, llevándose la mano a la boca. Fanny, en cambio, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó furioso el doctor Julian Evans, y soltó al médico chino quien aún no podía creer lo que había pasado—. ¡No puede ser!

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la jovencita, le colocó la mano en la frente y luego le tomó el pulso; finalmente dejó suavemente la mano de Beth sobre la cama, se arrodilló pesadamente sobre el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Sólo está durmiendo profundamente!

—¡Oh! —exclamaron ambas mujeres y Jeremy dejó de llorar, quedándose completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rápidamente el doctor Wong se acercó a su paciente, le tomó el pulso y acercó su oído a la boca de la joven para escuchar su respiración. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos brillaron ante el triunfo.

Se incorporó y se giró victorioso hacia los demás.

—Ha superado su enfermedad. En un mes habrá recuperado todas sus fuerzas —su mirada se cruzó con la de Jeremy—. No se preocupe más, señor Williams, desde ahora en adelante, su prometida será tan saludable como cualquier nosotros aquí presente.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó sobre Beth, tomándola cariñosamente de la mano.

Poco a poco la convaleciente muchacha fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el macizo rostro del doctor Evans, quien la estaba escudriñando atentamente con la mirada.

—… Señor Evans… —susurró intrigada—… ¿Qué le ha pasado a su nariz?

Sobresaltado con la inesperada pregunta, el aludido se llevó la mano a la nariz mientras todo el mundo estallaba en carcajadas, al final todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, el joven medico se había retirado a su oficina para estar un momento a solas. Cuando llegó allí, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla y permaneció allí por un buen rato, aliviado y radiante de felicidad. ¡No se había equivocado con el tratamiento, después de todo!

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline Williams mandó dos telegramas: uno a los March y el otro a su suegra, informándoles sobre la asombrosa recuperación de Beth. Una semana después, la paciente fue dada de alta; y un mes después, se había recuperado por completo, ¡nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sana y tan llena de energía! Ya no estaba pálida ni sus ojos estaban ya apagados ni tampoco sentía aquel cansancio mortal que había estado sintiendo desde el año pasado; ahora su piel tenía un hermoso tono rosado, sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida y sus energías parecían interminables, ¡ni siquiera un sentía la amenaza de un resfriado!

Por su parte, Jeremy era el muchacho más feliz sobre la Tierra. Al contemplar a su amada Beth tan llena de vida y con una salud inquebrantable, le había dando una fuerza de voluntad que jamás había imaginado tener, influyendo enormemente sobre su deterioro visual y el tratamiento del mismo. El maestro Wong Fei Hung había logrado detener el avance de su enfermedad y desde hacía tres meses no había mostrado ninguna evolución en dicha afección, así que dio por terminado el tratamiento.

A pesar de que tendría que usar anteojos toda su vida, estaba agradecido que su vista no iba a seguir deteriorándose hasta alcanzar la ceguera, ahora podría estar seguro de que admiraría la delicada y sencilla belleza de Beth durante el resto de su vida, tocaría el piano como un profesional y recibiría a sus futuros hijos cuando vinieran al mundo, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Después de haber permanecido en Hong Kong durante casi dos años, estaban listos para regresar a casa, pero no se irían sin antes darle las gracias al maestro Wong Fei Hung por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. La noche antes del día de la partida, invitaron al joven médico al lujoso hotel en donde estaban alojados y, luego de la cena, Jeremy interpretó una de las melodías más hermosas que el médico chino había escuchado jamás. Aquello había sido el agradecimiento más sincero y conmovedor que le había hecho nadie. Aunque no dejó de mostrarse serio, esbozó alguna que otra sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus anfitriones.

A la mañana siguiente, Fei Hung y algunos de sus discípulos, se dirigieron hacia el puerto para despedirse de los viajeros.

—Que su Dios los acompañe en un viaje afortunado —les deseó, inclinándose ligeramente como muestra de respeto.

—Nunca olvidaremos todo lo que hizo por nosotros, maestro Wong, le estaremos eternamente agradecido —le dijo Jeremy, imitándolo.

—Puede visitarnos cuando quiera en Inglaterra, las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para usted, maestro Wong —le ofreció Caroline con sincera amistad.

—Y yo regresaré dentro de un año para estudiar su medicina, maestro Wong —fue la sorprendente declaración del doctor Evans. Todos lo miraron atónitos, pues se suponía que odiaba a los chinos y a su medicina.

Luego de que Fanny también se hubo despedido, el grupo comenzó a subir por la rampa hacia el barco, sólo Beth permaneció paradita sobre el muelle, calladita como una laucha asustada, jugando con sus dedos y con la mirada fija en ellos.

Wong Fei Hung la contempló en absoluto silencio, tranquilo como un lago cristalino, esperando pacientemente a que ella se animara a hablarle.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir la tímida joven, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a llorar o a desmayarse—. ¡Yo le agradezco tanto todo lo que hizo por mí! —para sorpresa de todos, se lanzó sobre él, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. ¡Que Dios lo proteja por siempre, maestro Wong!

Y se fue corriendo a reunirse con los suyos, dejando al muchacho con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos como platos y la mano sobre la mejilla. Sus discípulos no paraban de elogiarlo y hacerle bromas sobre el beso.

Quince minutos después, el barco se hizo a la mar acompañado con el atardecer, los viajeros se habían quedado en la cubierta para despedirse del maestro Wong Fei Hung y su gente hasta que la distancia entre ellos se ensanchó tanto que ya no pudieron verse.

—… Y que tus ancestros te protejan a ti, mi querida señorita March, y que tengas una vida larga, plena y llena de felicidad —se despidió con una gran sonrisa de gratitud, luego se dio media vuelta, les lanzó una severa mirada a sus discípulos para que guardaran la compostura y se fue ellos hacia la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en la proa del barco, Beth se encontraba de pie al lado de Jeremy, contemplando el horizonte marino. Estaba radiante de felicidad porque muy pronto regresaría a casa para ver a los suyos. Al final, todo había terminado muy bien, tal y como le había prometido su ángel guardián.

XOX

Un mes después, los March recibieran una inesperada carta por parte de Beth en donde les contaba todo lo que había pasado, lo bien que había terminado todo y que dentro de pocos meses estaría de regreso, así que la familia volvió a su rutina habitual, sin olvidar agradecer a Dios por su ayuda.

Un tiempo después, Jo estaba en su cuarto escribiendo otra de sus novelas cuando Amy la interrumpió entrando sin llamar, como era casi su costumbre.

—Bueno, bueno —se burló Jo un tanto molesta, volviéndose desde su silla hacia la recién llegada—, ¿con que la señorita de quince años aún no aprende a llamar a la puerta, eh? ¡Háyase visto tamaña cosa!

Amy bufó fastidiada, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tocaron a la puerta y Jo revolvió los ojos.

—¿Quién es?

—Amy. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Mmmnnno sé…

—¡Qué mala eres! Si me dejas pasar, tengo un notición para contarte.

—Bueno, qué se le va ha hacer. Pasa.

Y sin demorar un segundo más, la hija menor de los March entró como una centella, radiante de felicidad.

—¡A que no adivinas, Jo! —se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cama.

—¿Sacaste diez en tu examen de matemáticas?

—¡Oh! ¡No te burles, Jo! ¡Esto es importante! —se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—¡Bien, bien! Tampoco es para que te lo tomes así, Amy. ¡Qué seria te estás volviendo! —se quejó tranquilamente—. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy escribiendo.

—Bueeeno, si no quieres que te lo cuente, tú te lo pierdes… —se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta muy campante con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

—¡Ah, no, señorita! —Jo corrió rápida como un rayo y con los brazos abiertos se plantó en medio de su hermana y la puerta, obstruyéndole el paso—. ¡Ya me interrumpiste y no vas a dejarme así nada más! ¡Vamos! ¡Desembucha de una vez!

—¡La tía Marta quiere llevarnos a las dos a Europa el mes que viene! ¿Qué te parece, Jo? ¡Vamos a ir a Europa! —exclamó al fin sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, saltando de la alegría por todo el cuarto—. ¡Conoceremos Londres, París, Viena, Roma! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¡Será fantástico!

—¡Europa…! —murmuró la sorprendidísima Jo, casi sin habla. ¡Por fin iba a conocer Europa!

—¡Oh, Amy! ¡Eso es sencillamente estupendo! ¿Te imaginas las cosas que haremos juntas? —corrió hacia su hermana menor, la tomó de ambas manos y las dos comenzaron a danzar locas de alegría por todo el cuarto.

Durante varios días no hablaron más que del viaje a Europa, prepararon sus valijas con anticipación y trazaron y destrazaron planes acerca de lo que harían y los lugares que visitarían. El día de la partida se hizo de esperar según la ansiedad de cada una, pero llegó cuando tenía que llegar y muy pronto se hicieron a la mar rumbo a Inglaterra. Como siempre, David Forrest se quedó en la casa de su tía para hacerse cargo de todo, menos del dinero, claro está, para la desilusión del muchacho. De ello se encargaron Meg y su esposo.

Según el itinerario del viaje trazado por tía March, irían a Inglaterra, Francia, España, Alemania, Austria e Italia. Luego regresarían a casa a través del Mediterráneo. Todo ello les tomaría cerca de un año.

En Inglaterra visitaron teatros, el Palacio de Westminster, el Big Ben y Stonehenge, entre otras cosas; en Francia visitaron el museo de Louvre, galerías de arte y cafés (aún faltaban cerca de 20 años para que se construyera la torre Eiffel), en España visitaron balnearios, baños termales y se escandalizaron con las corridas de toros; en Alemania visitaron pueblos antiguos, museos y las cuevas prehistóricas; en Austria no hicieron más que asistir a bailes (para el encanto de Amy y la indiferencia de Jo) y escucharon música en las salas de concierto; pero fue en Italia en donde por fin se decidió el destino de Jo.

Todo comenzó el primer día en que llegaron a la fabulosa e histórica Roma, el 30 de Noviembre de 1969, estaban paseando por la zona antigua observando muy embelesadas el gran coliseo romano cuando un hombre muy alto pasó al lado de Jo y se detuvo de golpe, volviéndose hacia ella para finalmente llamarla por su nombre. Sorprendidas, Jo, Amy y tía Martha se volvieron hacia el supuesto extraño.

—¡Josephine March! ¿Pero quién hubiera imaginado encontrarte en la gran ciudad de Roma? —sonriente, le estrechó la mano luego de haber tomado el habano con la otra.

—¡Señor Hill! ¡Qué gusto verlo de nuevo! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? —le tomó la mano con un gesto varonil y lleno de confianza.

—Estoy estrenando tu obra en uno de los pequeños teatros de este lugar.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dice? ¿Mi obra? —parpadeó, sinceramente sorprendida. Amy y tía March tampoco lo podían creer.

—Claro que es verdad… —le gustó lo que veía en Jo, era la misma, pero con un toque muy diferente—. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya, Jo? ¿Veinte?

—Recién acabo de cumplir los veintiuno, señor Hill… ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —se hizo a un lado—. Le presento a mi tía Martha Forrest y a mi hermana menor Amy March, de dieciséis años—. Se volvió hacia ellas—. Él es el dueño del teatro en donde se presentó mi obra, ésa que ustedes asistieron el otro año cuando yo estaba en Nueva York.

—Es un gusto conocerlas —les hizo una venia gallarda quitándose momentáneamente el sobrero de copa—. ¿Les gustaría asistir una vez más a la obra de teatro que escribió esta talentosa señorita? Será interesante escucharla en italiano.

—¡Me encantaría! —Amy festejó con un suave aplauso, orgullosa por tener una hermana famosa.

—¿Qué dice usted, tía Martha? ¿Vamos? Así también podríamos mejorar nuestro italiano —le preguntó la ansiosa Jo.

La anciana no respondió de inmediato, frunció el rostro un poco pensativa, preocupando seriamente a las chicas.

—Pues nada me gustaría más que ver de nuevo tu preciosa obra, hija —le respondió con una gran sonrisa, así que las dos chicas se abrazaron alborozadas y el director sonrió agradecido.

El teatro en donde estrenaban la obra de Jo era sólo un poco más grande que el teatro de Nueva York, pero poco importaba a su escritora porque la dicha que sentía al ver que su historia escrita con tanta pasión y sacrificio estaba haciéndose conocida mundialmente era más que suficiente aunque fuera estrenada en teatros de clase B.

Las tres cuartas partes de las butacas estaban llenas cuando la obra comenzó. Las invitadas especiales estaban ubicadas en primera fila y la orgullosa Amy no podía evitar contarle a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado que ella era la hermana de la autora; tía Martha estaba seriamente concentrada en la obra y Jo no cabía en sí de gozo… aunque de tanto en tanto pensaba que podría haberle hecho algunos pequeños cambios al argumento para hacerlo más interesante... Tan concentrada estaba que Amy tuvo que volver a golpearla fuertemente con el codo para llamar su atención.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué te pasa, Amy? ¿Es que quieres romperme una costilla? —se quejó, volviéndose hacia su hermana.

Pero Amy no le prestó atención a su estado de ánimo y le indicó sigilosamente con la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No te des vuelta como un trompo, Jo, pero creo que el hombre que está sentado cerca de la puerta de entrada, es Anthony.

—¿Anthony? —Jo abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose dura como una piedra. Lenta y sigilosamente giró la cabeza hacia la dirección que le indicaba su hermana y grande fue su asombro cuando verificó que aquel hombre era el mismísimo Anthony Boone. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza antes de que él se diera cuenta que lo estaban observando, su corazón marchaba a mil y sus manos estrujaron el programa. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! ¡Hacía tres años que no lo veía y seguía pareciéndole tan guapo y maduro como la última vez! Durante toda la obra casi no pudo respirar, los nervios la estaban matando y no dejaba de preguntarse si él había venido a ver la obra sólo porque lo había escrito ella. Tal vez la extrañaba tanto como ella a él… o tal vez estaba completamente equivocada…

Amy no dejaba de observar de reojo a su hermana, pues ésta ya le había contado en Francia todo lo que había pasado con Anthony la noche en que él se le declaró. Sabía lo mucho que su hermana había sufrido y lo mucho que ahora estaba sufriendo, y estaba muy preocupada por eso. Por fin se le había presentado una oportunidad entre mil de disculparse con él, pero… ¿tendría el valor para hacerlo?

Y así, el transcurso de la obra pasó como un suspiro o como una eternidad depende de las emociones de las jóvenes, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando el director de la obra apareció junto a sus aclamados actores cuando calló el telón y llamó a Jo a escena, presentándola como la escritora de la obra. La pobre Jo se quedó petrificada en su asiento, pues lo que menos hubiera deseado era mostrarse ante Anthony de esa manera. Muy a pesar suyo, tuvo que acudir al escenario ante la insistencia del director, los actores y el público. Amy se dio vuelta y contempló el rostro pálido de Anthony, quien, al reconocer que la chica que había subido al escenario no era otra más que la mismísima Jo y no otra señorita con el mismo nombre, se levantó de su asiento y se escabulló por la puerta principal. Al ver esto, Jo tomó finalmente una decisión y saltó del escenario para el asombro de todo el mundo y se marchó corriendo por detrás de él.

Afuera, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad cuando Jo salió a la calle, miró hacia ambos lados y logró divisar a Anthony no muy lejos de allí: iba caminando muy de prisa, pero Jo no era mujer de darse por vencida, así que frunció el ceño, agarró la falda de su vestido y salió disparada hacia él, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡ANTHONY! ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! ¡SOY YO, JO! ¡JOSEPHINE MARCH! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Anthony se detuvo de golpe y giró hacia ella, así que Jo también se detuvo, quedándose ambos mirándose fijamente. La distancia entre ellos era como de diez metros, pero la calle estaba vacía y se hacía fácil hablar desde esa distancia.

—… ¿De verdad quieres hablar conmigo, Jo? —le preguntó, parpadeando muy confundido—. Pensé que ya no querías tener nada más conmigo desde aquella noche.

—¡Oh, Anthoy! ¡Qué tonto eres! —Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus arreboladas mejillas—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte así sin decirme nada? ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

—¡Jo…! —murmuró el joven periodista, visiblemente sorprendido. Si ella de le declaraba ahora, ¿aún estaría dispuesto a aceptarla?

_¡Wow! ¡Por fin mi hermana Jo y Anthony se encontraron después de tantos años! (Para mí es mucho tres años…). ¿Qué pasará ahora? Presiento que una personita en Estados Unidos se sentiría muy mal si todo termina más que bien entre ellos dos…_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Ya hemos llegado al penúltimo episodio de esta historia! ¿Cómo terminará todo? ¿Qué pasará con Laurie? ¡Eso lo leeremos en el episodio final: el Epílogo! Y por si ustedes no lo saben, mis epílogos suelen ser cortos, más o menos entre una o dos hojas como mucho y es allí donde se define el verdadero final de mis historias XD Sí, sí, soy malvadísima, je, je, je… XD**

**¡A por los mensajes!**

_**sakura k li: te juro que tuve que leer varias veces su mensaje para entenderlo correctamente, je XD ¿Esa chica que dices sobre qué escribe? ^.^**_

_**oryxyro: Konnichiwa! XD yo tampoco sé si es bueno o malo que esto vaya más acelerado, pero bueno, pronto sabremos con quién se queda Jo ^_^ Y no, no quise hacer morir a Beth, quiero que ella viva y sea muy muy feliz con Jeremy, ¡se lo merece aunque sea en esta historia ficticia! No te preocupes, el profe Baher no volverá a aparecer de nuevo… aunque es un buen tipo, nunca me gustó como pareja para Jo… ¡Yo quería a Laurie! Mmm, la verdad no sufrí mucho con la muerte de mi gata… solía matar sus bebés, además, tengo y he tenido tanto animales a lo largo de mi vida, que, cuando se mueren, me siento mal a medias… ¿cómo podría explicártelo? Como que ya estoy muy cansada… ¡Se me han muerto tantos! Te prometo, que, en el Epílogo, Jo se dará cuenta de algo… ¿qué será? O.O **_

_** : mmmno fue tan triste, pero ahora, en vez de decirle Tyna a mi gata, le digo Brisa, que era el nombre de la gata que se murió XP Aunque te parezca raro, me encantan los pájaros, especialmente las gallinas XD ¡Oh, no! ¡Jo no va a quedarse son el profe ni en sueños en este fic! En cuanto al final, ya está en los umbrales de este fic, así que muy pronto sabrás con quién se quedará Jo. ^_^ Y en cuanto a los nervios… bueno, eso no te los puedo ahorrar :D Ya logré que salga tu nic en el episodio anterior así que espero que también salga en este ^.^ **_

_**CuttingEdge: ¡hola! Espero que también te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito este capítulo ^_^ ¡Muy pronto tendrás el final!**_

**Las pelís que he visto, según recuerdo, son Búsqueda Implacable, El Pianista, Peligro en Bangkok, Frozen y Peligrosa Obsesión. Aún no puedo controlar mis horas de sueño, así que lamentablemente sigo acostándome muy tarde y eso me está demacrando la cara… snif : (**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capítulo final!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: les aviso que a mí me gustan tanto Laurie como Anthony para pareja de Jo… ¡pero ya me he decidido con quién se quedará! **


	46. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Ya estamos a las puertas de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, después del encuentro con Anthony, le he enviado una carta a Laurie contándole todo lo que pasó… ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevará!_

Aquella tarde, la ciudad de Nueva York estaba cubierta por un manto de nieve, el asueto estudiantil por las próximas navidades comenzaba y las plazas, los campus y las calles estaban repletas de estudiantes de todas las edades festejando las mini vacaciones.

Aquel era el último año de estudios para Laurie, el próximo Mayo se graduaría como abogado y regresaría a casa para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Debería estar feliz, pero no, estaba triste porque hacía casi un mes había recibido una carta de parte de Amy contándole que por fin Jo se había encontrado con Anthony en Roma. No le decía nada más que eso, puesto que el resto de la carta se explayaba en lo bien que la estaban pasando en Europa.

Sumido en penosos pensamientos acerca de su futuro sin Jo y con grandes posibilidades de verla casada con Anthony, se apartó de su alegre grupo de amigos y se sentó sobre el cercado de ladrillos que rodeaba todo el campus. Miraba sin mirar a todos los jóvenes que andaban de aquí para allá festejando su momentánea libertad. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin su Jo? Como Anthony, había planeado confesarle su amor, pero nunca se había presentado el momento o no había tenido el valor necesario para hacerlo durante los dos años en que estuvieron viviendo juntos; ahora ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido para siempre. Suspiró profundamente y se llevó la mano al corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Acaso viviría con ese agobiante dolor por el resto de su vida? Sonrió. Sí, si ése era el sacrificio que debía hacer para ver a su Jo feliz con el hombre de su vida, lo soportaría en silencio, sin quejarse, aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos pero trató de contenerlas, ya había cumplido los veintiún años y ya era un hombre, casi un abogado, y debía comportarse como tal.

Sintió que comenzaba a hacer más frío y se percató de que había comenzado nuevamente a nevar. Eran copos pequeños, pero mojaban la ropa como si fueran gotas de lluvia. Se estremeció, pero aún no tenía intenciones de moverse de allí, pues quería seguir llorando sus cuitas.

De pronto, los copos ya no cayeron sobre su abrigo y una sombra había caído sobre él, ¿cómo era posible si veía con sus propios ojos que la nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor?

—Vas a resfriarte si no te cubres con algo, Laurie —lo sobresaltó una conocida voz de mujer. Rápidamente volvió su cabeza hacia la que recién había hablado y se encontró con la mismísima Jo, inclinada sobre él, sosteniendo el paraguas que los protegía de la nieve y con una gran sonrisa en su radiante rostro moreno—. Hola, Laurie, supe que muy pronto te graduarás, ¡felicidades!

—¡Jo! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas en Europa? —parpadeó, sorprendidísimo. Le parecía que estaba en presencia de un espejismo.

—Estaba. Vine a traerte un poco de aire navideño a tu vida estudiantil —se sentó a su lado, siempre sonriéndole y sosteniendo la gran sombrilla negra sobre los dos.

Laurie le devolvió la sonrisa, pero temía que muy pronto iba a escuchar la tan terrible noticia.

—Te ha… ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante en Europa, Jo? —le costó horrores formular aquella pregunta.

—Supongo que ya recibiste la carta que te mandó Amy, ¿verdad? Sí, por fin pude reencontrarme con Anthony —suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia delante, perdida en el recuerdo—. Por fin pude disculparme con él y volvimos a ser tan amigos como antes.

Laurie se quedó como de piedra.

—¿A-amigos? Pensé que ibas a confesarle que lo amabas, que querías casarte con él.

Jo volvió a suspirar y se alzó de hombros.

—Ésa era mi intención, pero entonces él me hizo una pregunta que yo no me esperaba…

—¿Cuál fue? —No podía imaginar qué clase de pregunta habría hecho Anthony como para hacer que Jo cambiara de opinión tan repentinamente.

La joven volvió su rostro hacia él.

—Me preguntó cuál era la razón por la que lo había rechazado aquella vez. En un principio le dije que era porque no quería que nadie se burlara de mí por olvidar mis tan proclamados votos de soltería —Volvió su atención hacia el frente—. Anthony no estaba muy contento con esa respuesta así que volvió a preguntarme lo mismo, y fue allí en donde me di cuenta de que la razón por la que realmente lo había rechazado era… era por ti, Laurie.

El pálido muchacho sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso, Jo?

Ella se volvió radiante hacia él, pero ahora las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

—Que me di cuenta que la verdadera razón por la que había rechazado a Anthony era tú, Laurie, tú. ¿No te das cuenta? Es a ti a quien realmente amo con todo mi corazón. Todos estos años mantuve fuertemente cerrado mi corazón ante la más mínima señal de amor que tú o Anthony me demostraban, estando dispuesta a mandarlos al diablo si me decían algo. Sé que todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado, siempre apoyándome, ayudándome sin esperar nada a cambio, aún si eso significara perderme para siempre… —Emocionada, lo tomó de la mano—. ¿Acaso hay un amor más grande que ése, Laurie? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y egoísta?

—¿Entonces realmente no amas a Anthony como habías creído?

—¡Oh, Laurie! ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? No puedo negar que Anthony es muy especial para mí y, como tú, siempre ha estado a mi lado, pero lo que sentí después de haberlo tratado tan mal era porque sabía del tremendo dolor que le había provocado y no había otro pensamiento para mí que quitárselo y hacerlo feliz otra vez, ¡hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de verlo sonreír de nuevo! Aún si eso significaba casarme con él… —Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, soltando la mano de Laurie—. Te pareceré caprichosa, pero si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido, me habría casado con Anthony sin dudarlo, pero… —Alzó la cabeza, esperanzada—. Pero estás aquí, Laurie, estás a mi lado, en mi vida, y es a ti a quien realmente amo de verdad. ¡Mira cuanto tiempo he demorado en descubrir lo que mi corazón guardaba tan profundamente! Dime, Laurie, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? ¡Te he hecho sufrir tanto que entenderé perfectamente si ya no quieres saber nada más de mí!

Para Laurie, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—¡Pero, tonta! ¿Es que hay algo qué perdonar? —le respondió con la dicha reflejada en su rostro, poniéndose de pie para tomarla de la mano—. Cuando seamos marido y mujer es muy probable que tengamos muchos motivos verdaderos para perdonar, ¿no te parece? —Le guiñó con picardía y Jo no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse y ponerse más colorada que un tomate.

—Vamos a meternos en muchos líos, ¿verdad? Pero estoy segura de que valdrán la pena si nos esforzamos un poquito… —le dijo, mirándolo con otros ojos, como si hubiera encontrado en él toda la razón de su existir.

—Todo valdrá la pena mientras estemos juntos, mi querida Jo, todo, y tendremos todo el resto de nuestras vidas para amarnos —y, sin soltarla, se inclinó suavemente hasta besarla suavemente en la boca.

No muy lejos de allí, Anthony y Sandra se encontraban mirando aquella hermosa escena de amor. Cada uno de ellos llevaba su propio paraguas.

—¿No te arrepientes de haberla dejado ir? —inquirió la preocupada joven. Anthony pareció pensarlo un poco antes de responder.

—No. Aquella noche después de que Jo me rechazó, comprendí lo mucho que ella amaba a ese muchacho y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, así que, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en Roma, se lo hice comprender.

—Entiendo… —Suspiró—. Debió de haber sido muy difícil para ti.

—En un principio así fue, pero con el tiempo comprendí que debía darme otra oportunidad —volvió la cabeza y le sonrió a una sonrojada joven—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería? Este clima frío invita a pasar una buena tarde tomando café y masitas.

—¡Encantada!

_¡Finalmente mi hermana se casará con el bueno de Laurie! ¡Qué bien! ¡Era lo que todos estábamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo! Espero que sean felices y comas muuuuchas perdices, je ^_^ ¿Que qué pasó después? Bueno, les contaré: Jo y Laurie se casaron después de que él se graduó de la universidad, antes de eso mi hermana Beth regresó a casa por un tiempo y luego ¡todos juntos viajamos a Inglaterra para asistir a su boda en una hermosa catedral! Beth me da una envidia… pero bueno. Meg me hizo tía de unos hermosos gemelos y tanto Jo como Beth ya están embarazadas y esperamos ansiosos la llegada de los nuevos bebés. Como Laurie y Jo están viviendo al lado de nuestra casa, conocer al bebé no habrá problema, pero con Beth la cosa se podrá un poco difícil porque ella está viviendo en Londres en su nueva, elegante, enorme y hermosa casa. Como era de esperarse, Jeremy se dedicó a componer música y Laurie a los negocios, ¡pero nunca deja de asistir a las obras de teatro en las que Jo actúa! Es un amor, ¿no? ^.^ Siempre le lleva un ramo de rosas, ¡pero hay que ver cuánto sufre el pobre cuando Jo se escapa por alguna ventana de la casa! XD de todos modos, siempre compra una copia de las novelas que ella escribe y la apoya en todo, Jo, por su parte, demostró que es una buenísima y atenta esposa._

_En cuanto a los demás, parece que Anthony y Sandra se volvieron más que amigos porque supimos que viajaron juntos a la India, ¡presiento que harán grandes cosas por allá! Mario sigue en Italia haciendo de las suyas; Michelle, la tímida amiga de Jo, se casó con un profesor alemán apellidado Baher, Beer, Bear o algo así que se hospedaba en la pensión de los Kirke… En fin, Jo y Laurie los apoyaron y le donaron una gran porción de terreno propiedad de los Laurence para que iniciaran allí su hogar-escuela. _

_Tanto tía Martha como el anciano señor Laurence están haciendo sus testamentos para que cada uno de nosotros herede lo que merece, y eso me hace pensar que, si seguimos como estamos, Meg, David y yo recibiremos una buena herencia, je XD Yo pienso vivir a lo grande cuando reciba mi parte, no pienso vivir como lo hacen mi hermana Jo y Laurie, no son ostentosos, casi no van a las fiestas de la alta sociedad, pero eso sí, viajan mucho y hacen muchas donaciones caritativas a un montón de lugares. _

_Por supuesto que mamá y papá están muy felices de cómo resultó todo esto, pero, en cambio, yo estoy muy preocupada por mi futuro, soy la única que sigue soltera, ya tengo dieciocho años y dos pretendientes serios: Tom, el hermano menor del esposo de mi hermana Meg y un chico de buena familia que conocí en mi último viaje a Inglaterra. El segundo tiene dinero a montones, es muy bueno y guapo, pero Tom es tan orgulloso, honesto y decidido, que se ha marchado al lejano oeste para buscar oro, volverse rico y casarse conmigo… No tengo idea de con quién me casaré, ¿se puede amar a dos hombres a la misma vez? ¡Estoy tan confundida! Me hace recordar mucho a lo que tuvo que pasar mi hermana Jo con Anthony y con Laurie, y no puedo evitar preguntarme…: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si….? _

_**FIN**_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¡Y finalmente llegamos al final de la historia! Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^_^ Originalmente nunca supe con quién iba a dejar a Jo porque me gustaban mucho los dos pretendientes (un 50% 50%, pero finalmente me decanté por Laurie, no quería defraudarlas (ni defraudarme) como lo hizo Alcott, prefiero el estilo de Austen, con finales siempre predecibles pero que te hace sufrir un montón pensando si se quedarán o no juntos al final XD Nunca hizo cuestiones moralistas pero sí hizo que sus personajes sufrieran horrores hasta que descubrieran la verdad en sus corazones, sobre todo las protagonistas ^_^ **

**¡A por los mensajes!**

_** : no, no salió tu Nick y no sé si saldrá ahora, raro, ¿no? XD Terminó el sufrimiento, ¿eh? Espero que estés chocha y feliz con el final ^_^ Yo también soy algo alérgica, pero mi papá no entiende y sigue trayendo animales a la casa para que yo los cuide…**_

_**Oryxyro: Para tu bien mental, espero que este final te haya gustado XD Sí, a mí también me hubiera gustado que el viaje a Europa también lo hiciera Jo, pero bueno, fue la decisión de Alcott dejarlo así ^_^ este capi se te debe de haber hecho cortísimo, ¿verdad? Y no, no pudiste quedarte con Laurie XD En cuanto a los errores de ortografía… ¿por qué crees que pongo "Autora Descuidada"? Si no meto la pata con la ortografía, meto la pata olvidándome del argumento, je XD**_

_**Chiquilla CR: Claro que acorté la historia, saqué como ocho capítulos, seis de ellos se referían a la relación entre Jeremy y Beth, y el resto sobre el sufrimiento de Jo, no creas que te perdiste tanto ^.^ Sí, pensé he hacer 3 finales, uno con Laurie, otro con Anthony y el último ella sola, pero al final me decidí por Laurie ^^ Pero Chiquilla, deberías haberme dicho antes sobre Beth y Laurie, así la cosa hubiera cambiado, tal vez, creo yo, pero, por mi parte, siempre los vi más como hermanos que como futuros esposos ^_^ Lo que sí pude darte gusto, creo yo, fue en lo del profe Baher y en lo del viaje a Europa. Igualmente espero que te haya gustado el final, aunque ahora me pregunto, después de que me contaste tu propia idea… ¿Cómo hubiera sido entonces el final de esta historia si elegía a Beth como esposa de Laurie? ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mi mami! ¡Ella está muy bien ahora!**_

**¡Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha terminado! Pero me quedé picada con lo que me propuso Chiquilla… Que Beth se quedara con Laurie y Jo con Anthony… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Cosas de la vida!**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia y espero que alguna vez volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo! ¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **__


End file.
